


Captive Angels; Victorious Demons

by Nadja_Lee



Series: The Rise and Fall of Idris [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alec is raised by Valentine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Banter, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Broken Andrew Underhill, Dark Magnus Bane, Dark world building, Dom Lorenzo Rey, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Magnus Bane, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Andrew Underhill, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jace is raised by Valentine, Love, M/M, Ownership, Possessive Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Power Dynamics, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Prisoners, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Lorenzo Rey, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael Santiago, Protectiveness, Punishment, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Andrew Underhill, Team as Family, Top Magnus Bane, War, Wedding Fluff, dominant Lorenzo Rey, possessive Lorenzo Rey, spoil of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 255,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: This is the story of cultures clashing, painful beginnings, learning, growing and accepting each other and finally happy endings in the middle of a Shadow World marked by war and change.The Downworld and Idris has been at war since Valentine’s climb to power. The result is a Shadow World filled with death and brutality. Alexander Lightwood, a captured general in Idris’ army, offers a deal to the Prince of Edom and leader of the Allied Downworld forces; Magnus Bane. The offer Alec makes is that Magnus can have his body and soul, willingly and freely given, in exchange for saving his family. Magnus accepts the deal.A tale of how, against all odds, love in all its different forms can survive, change and bloom in the darkest of places.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Rise and Fall of Idris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542568
Comments: 2010
Kudos: 3060
Collections: Best Malec stories, Malace 101





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexxyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxyia/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my awesome beta Cynthia Russell as always.  
> Thanks so much to brightasstars for the wonderful story banner!  
> This world mixes elements from Shadowhunters with Games of Thrones (without the incest issues in both of those shows because just no to that! But if you know what 'bend the knee' means you can easily follow the power structure this novel builds; otherwise don't worry as I will introduce and explain it fairly quickly). It also adds heavy World War 2 symbolism. See end notes for what symbolism you should hopefully have noticed.  
> Dedicated to Kayla Carter who wanted me to write a fic inspired by a fanart by max_arts. I am certain she didn't mean this as it has nothing at all to do with that picture so I can’t blame this story on anyone else than my own twisted mind, so there. ;)  
> Chapter warnings: Mentions but doesn't show almost all types of brutality conducted during the war, including, but not limited to murder, killing of non-combatants, experimentation, war camps, torture, imprisonment, rape, homophobia...basically this war has been brutal.  
> This chapter introduces the world. If you want to see more details on the past then read the prequel "Tales From Idris".  
> 

**Remember to read the author notes above for chapter warnings! Read the prequel "Tales from Idris" for details on some of the events described here**

# Chapter 1: Preface

_“The scars are made, they're changing the game. You learn to play it hard.”_ _(_ _Whole World Is Watchin, Within Temptation)_

Alexander Lightwood had been only two years old when Valentine Morgenstern had first rose to power within the Clave. Valentine had created a group, a political movement, called the Circle. The Circle believed fanatically in the superiority of the Nephilim race due to their angel blood and sought the complete destruction of all demon-blooded creatures and thus all Downworlders. The Circle viewed Downworlders as inferior, pests that had infected this world, and considered it their Holy mission to ensure they got exterminated. At first Valentine’s stand against Downworlders had by the majority been seen as radical but the Circle had gained more and more members, including Alexander’s own parents.

An attack on Shadowhunters, allegedly carried out by Downworlders, turned the tide and Valentine ended up being a majority voice within Idris. His political opponents started to disappear and rumors of inappropriate behavior, some substantiated, some not, regarding his opponents helped clear the way for him to become ruler of Idris and thus all Shadowhunters. A handful of Shadowhunters remained in opposition against him; a secret rebellion within the highest ranks of Idris itself. The rebels were hunted mercilessly and brutally tortured to death for their betrayal if they got caught.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, accepted an invitation from Valentine to try one last time to find a peaceful solution to the growing conflict and increasing skirmishes between Shadowhunters and Downworlders all over the world. The invitation had been strongly initiated by Jocelyn Fray and Lucian Graymark, Valentine’s wife and parabatai. They still believed in and hoped for peace between Idris and the Downworld. However, things hadn’t gone as planned. Valentine would later claim that Magnus had tried to kill him, leaving him no choice but to capture him and the men he had brought with him. Magnus himself had become Valentine’s personal plaything. Valentine had become obsessed with finding out who was plotting against him in Idris and was certain Magnus would know the names of these traitorous Shadowhunters as well as the location of the Warlocks who had gone into hiding. Of course, as matter would have it he was right on both accounts. Finally, he wanted to exploit the dark powers of Edom and believed Magnus, a Prince of Edom, would know these secrets…also true though Valentine would never know it.

Months passed and Valentine tried all manners of torture, including killing the men Magnus had brought with him one by one. Just when Magnus had been about to break a young Shadowhunter child had accidently come by his cell and the boy’s kindness and purity of spirit had helped Magnus to carry on, not to break. He had never known the boy’s name but the way the boy had found his cat eyes lovely as he himself loved cats had been endearing. Unknown to Magnus this young boy had been none other than Alexander Lightwood, a Shadowhunter who would grow up to become one of the most cunning and thus dangerous generals in Idris’ army in the war against the Downworld – his military genius rivalling only by Magnus’ own.

After five months of pure agony Magnus Bane had been rescued but at a high price; hundreds of Downworlders had been killed. The rescue had only been made possible by two high ranking Shadowhunters revealing themselves to the world as being a part of the rebellion; none other than Jocelyn and Lucian.

Jocelyn and Lucian had escaped with Magnus and the surviving Downworlders who had come to Magnus’ aid, together with Clarissa, the young daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine. To avoid Valentine tracking them and to gain the trust of the wary Downworlders Lucian had been turned into a werewolf and had quickly defeated the ruling alpha to become the new leader. Jocelyn had undergone the same transformation and they now ruled the werewolf community together. Magnus had cast a spell on Clarissa to hide her from Valentine and she would be turned as soon as she reached 18 years old; until then living as a Mundane though with full knowledge of the Shadow World and her own past to ensure she was ready and could defend herself. Jocelyn had ensured the continued survival of the Downworld by bringing with her the Mortal Cup. Magnus had seized the cup and had chosen to keep it safe; it could control demons and create new Shadowhunters and being on the brink of a war that would likely result in the devastation of either Idris or the Downworld it was somehow comforting that should the Downworld win there was always a way to give the Nephilim race another chance should Magnus so choose at some point in the distant future.

To this day Magnus Bane was the only prisoner Valentine had never broken. However, the months of physical and mental torture at Valentine’s hands and the hands of his military personnel ended up serving Magnus well – he now understood his enemy better. Magnus had quickly gained a reputation for being ruthless and cold-blooded, cunning and cutthroat in his approach to the war against Idris in a way he hadn’t been before his ordeal.

Alexander Lightwood grew up in Idris, a realm now tainted with darkness and hatred where anything different was feared and loathed. Yet Alexander was an unusual boy – curious, insightful, questioning and maybe most surprising of all – sensitive and compassionate. He was the only one to question the instructors and ask why: Why do the Downworlders need to die? Why are they not worthy? Why are we at war? Why do they have to suffer? Why do we treat them so poorly? Why can’t they have the same rights as us? For each why he would get punished, his father and his instructors wanting to bleed the insolence out of him. Each time he bore it and kept wondering, kept questioning.

When he was 12 years old Alec’s curiosity made a hard life much much harder. He had been with a boy he had been growing up with, sparring with during training, Andrew Underhill, a boy who, like him, had a softness, a kindness to him, that hadn’t yet been broken. Alec had known for a long time he wasn’t like other boys; girls held no interest for him. He also knew being interested in boys was considered wrong and forbidden – harshly punished as Valentine needed soldiers and saw same-sex relations as weakness and against the will of Heaven. Alec and Andrew had been sparring when Alec had covered for a mistake Andrew had made, earning him the punishment that should have been Andrew’s. No one had ever done that for Andrew before; his family had been killed fighting the Downworld army and only his family name had kept him on the officer track for Valentine’s army. Alec had long considered if Andrew also held no interest in girls and got his answer when Andrew had visited Alec at his home and, thinking they had been alone, he had surprised Alec by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. They kiss had been chaste and innocent and had not been sexual in any way. Simply Andrew saying thank you in a manner he knew by now he could do with Alec and only Alec. Sadly Alec’s mother had seen them and that had been when everything had changed. Maryse Lightwood had needed to save her family name and had found a solution for Alec’s “problem”; binding him to Valentine’s son as his parabatai was sure to beat the softness out of him. Andrew, on the other hand, had had no one to cover for him. While Alec’s sexual preference had been hidden to save his family name Andrew had been publically shamed and his life had been forfeited since then. Shadowhunters considered him less worthy than Downworlders, a traitor to his own kind, and beatings and rapes became common place for Andrew. Only his name and skills ensured he still maintained a role in Valentine’s army – though technically a part of the same unit as Alec he officially held no rank and no insignia; he had no say in anything and would again and again be shown just how little his life was worth. He was the expendable one; the one sent out ahead to scout for the enemy. He was the one anyone was free to take their frustrations out on. After all…with a steele he could be broken over and over again and still be used again the next day.

Andrew and Alec, being of the same age, had never known anything other than war and the war lasted for another 16 years; until they turned 18 and everything changed again.

Andrew never spoke about what had happened between Alec and himself but kept the few moments he still got with Alec, the kindness in his friend that somehow had still survived, those moments kept him going. Everything else broke for the young man until there was nothing left of him, but those moments of kindness with Alec kept him from giving up. Right after they had been caught there had been months of torment, being broken and then healed again, where no one spoke Andrew’s own name to him and if he said it himself he would be punished. After months he was in doubt what his name was. If Alec had not risked everything to sneak into his room, help him heal and tell him his name until they were both crying in relief and agony, he would till today not be sure what his name really was. Alec’s kindness over these years, the only kindness anyone ever showed him, prevented Andrew from giving up and as a result there was absolutely nothing Andrew wouldn’t do or suffer for Alec.

Valentine raised a boy, Jace, with brutality and cruelty. The boy was literally beaten to become the perfect mirror image of Valentine; punished severely for any sign of weakness until the boy understood never to show compassion, mercy or kindness of any kind. Jace was at his 10th birthday gifted a parabatai by his father – Alexander Lightwood. Jace had from the start been able to expertly close off his end of the bond so Alec could only sense and feel the slightest hints at very rare instances from his side of the bond. On the other hand, Alec wasn’t very good at closing off his side of the bond and his feelings of compassion and warmth presented Jace with quite the dilemma; either try and force those feelings out of Alec himself to spare him from Valentine or let Valentine discover them and unleash the same amount of brutality on him as he had on Jace. Jace would try to teach Alec to adapt his own disregard for feelings but all Alec learned was to hide his feelings better – play pretend. He never managed to learn to kill those ‘weak’ emotions called love, compassion and concern.

Valentine would call Alexander falcon. Not because Alexander was a skilled archer, which he was, but as Alexander would painfully learn, because he had replaced a pet Falcon Jace had had. Whenever Jace did something wrong, Alexander would be punished. Whenever Alexander failed he would be punished. Valentine had no tolerance for mistakes or weakness and demanded perfection of his son – and the same from his parabatai.

However, it was simply not possible for the brown-haired boy to keep up with the pure angel-blooded warrior. The worst was when Valentine wanted to show his son how a specific torture method or assault worked; showing it on Alec would ensure Jace could see how it was done and the parabatai bond gave him information on the effectiveness of the chosen method; the pain and humiliation his opponent would suffer – all the while leaving Jace in perfect physical shape to go out and carry on Valentine’s war for him.

After Alec had become Jace’s parabatai it was rare Valentine punished Jace physically anymore – Jace was Valentine’s son and as such an extension of his power. Having him walk around bruised now he was considered of age, ten being the age one could engage in active combat, would not bore well for his powerbase. Thus Valentine had accepted Maryse’s deal of silence regarding Alec’s sexual orientation in exchange for Alec being Jace’s parabatai – and personal whipping boy. Valentine was a cruel and demanding leader even at the best of times and the war effort had increasingly gone poorly, putting Valentine in an increasingly foul mood and needing someone to punish for his own failings. Over the next six years Alexander learned how to take a beating like he had never thought possible.

There were few bright moments for Alexander – when he saw his sister he could smile, when he saw his little brother he could laugh. When in public Jace acted like the son Valentine wanted; brutal, cold and cruel, also towards Alec. He would belittle him, punish him if he failed, laugh at his shortcomings. But despite all that whenever possible Jace would choose the lightest punishment or punish someone else instead of Alec if it was doable without it being seen as weakness or mercy. When they were alone Jace would sometimes allow himself to be a different person. Never open about his feelings, he would see that as weakness, but…softer, almost considerate towards Alec. It was very rare but there had been a handful of times where, after Jace or Valentine had punished him, he would come to him afterwards and would heal him, comfort him, even allow Alec to embrace him or comfort him in turn if Valentine had said something particularly spiteful to Jace if he hadn’t performed up to standard. However, Jace had been raised to believe compassion was weakness so many a time when Alexander had tried to reach out for him he had instead been met with a fist.

During his years living in Valentine’s household the only kindness Alec ever got was when Jace choose to heal him after he had been punished. Sometimes Alec would miss that comfort so much he deliberately failed or spoke out of turn in public, knowing Jace would be forced to punish him, just in the hope Jace would come to his room late that night to offer to heal and comfort him. Alec had over the years come to care deeply for Jace, taking the beatings in stride in return for the little comfort he was able to offer him. It was a complex and unique relationship but Alexander had convinced himself of the merit of the bond between them and was mostly just happy he wasn’t alone.

16 years of war had not been kind on Magnus Bane. He had lost friends and for each victory he gained, he lost a little bit more of his soul – to fight a monster he had become a monster. Heavy is the head that wears the crown and no one felt that more keenly than Magnus Bane.

Magnus had known early on he would need to ally the Downworld if not Valentine would succeed in annihilating them all. The power vacuum left by the Clave had meant infighting among Downworlders and that was not an option if they were to survive. Being a Prince of Edom he had quickly gained control of the Warlocks; the community was ruled through bloodlines and none matched his father’s blood. Lucian, now called Luke, owed him for saving his lover and her child. With a little help Luke had defeated the ruling alpha and become leader of the werewolves as the community was ruled by strength and whoever was stronger than the ruling alpha was the new ruler and thus Magnus had gained the support of the Lycans. The vampires had been taking advantage of the chaos and none more than Camille, the current leader; Mundanes and werewolves as well as vampire enemies seemed to die like flies around her. Camille was ruthless; Magnus could use that. Sadly for her, she was also uncontrollable and refused to ally under him. Thus he had helped set a trap for her so Raphael, his adopted son and one of the few people Magnus trusted explicitly, could take her out and thus Raphael had become the head of the vampires. The Warlocks would fight for a piece of the war spoils, the werewolves would fight for territory, to protect their young and their pack and the vampires fought for their leader and their way of life. The most challenging to convince had been the Seelies. For years the Queen had played both sides and Magnus’ army had suffered great losses and hardships but had managed to stand their ground but with limited advancement. However, Valentine had forgotten that Downworlders thrived in the darkness; the more he tried to break them with the suffering of their loved ones the more enraged the survivors became. And how Valentine did try to break them; his prison camps were a living hell where death was a mercy. Valentine experimented on select prisoners, adding to the agony, torture and pain they were already put through. No one were spared the camps if captured alive by Valentine's army; even Downworlder children were experimented upon, tortured and eventually killed when they were no longer useful. The thirst for revenge had united vampire, werewolf and warlock and the Allied Downworld army had gained ground, painfully, slowly, paying for each victory in blood and death but they had advanced. The tide of the war had started to turn ever so slowly and the Seelies had started to realize that they were running a huge risk if they kept offering help to Idris. However, the Queen had wanted to play things out, to wait as long as possible with choosing sides. Magnus didn’t have the time or patience for that. He had helped a young knight, Meliorn, seize power and kill the Queen (or rather ensure she got killed as Seelies never outright killed their own). The new King now owed Magnus a debt, a huge debt, and Seelies always paid their debt. Thus, the Seelies had joined the Allied Downworld army.

Then, finally, after 16 years of bloodshed, murder, pain, death, torment and agony on both sides the war seemed to be about to reach a conclusion. Slowly, agonizingly so, Magnus’s forces had conquered more and more Shadowhunter Institutions until only a handful were still standing – as well as Idris itself.

Magnus had waited till Valentine had sent his elite forces from Idris to protect the New York Institute, one of the last Institutions still standing, before he had made his move. He had surrounded Idris and started his siege, having his Warlocks bombard the capital city of Alicante constantly, over and over and over. The assault was merciless and continued for three full weeks. Now, at the start of the fourth week, there was no doubt Alicante was close to collapse as the magic holding the Allied army out was fading more and more, starting to fail and give.

The elite forces sent from Idris to New York had been under the command of Jace Morgenstern as Magnus had expected. His forces had been good, in no small way thanks to his officers, in particular Alexander Lightwood whose military genius was the only one that even remotely could match that of Magnus Bane. However, luckily for Magnus Alexander didn’t call the shots – Valentine did – and Magnus had been outmaneuvering him for years as the man always underestimated Downworlders whereas Alexander never did. Jace, like his father, suffered from a similar affliction of arrogance and superiority when it came to his military decisions. After defending the New York Institute for three weeks the Institute finally fell. Magnus had given orders he wanted as many officers captured alive as possible for questioning but most of the high ranking officers from the elite forces and from the Institute itself chose suicide over capture. This was not uncommon as Shadowhunters preferred death to being at the mercy of a Downworlder, the inferior race, and they believed in Valentine’s vision completely; not wanting to live in a world where his vision could not be realized. Furthermore, the Shadowhunter officers knew well the painful fate awaiting them if they were captured; a small retaliation for the genocide, torture and torment Downworlders had been subjected to since Valentine had started his war. However, the Allied Downworld army still managed to return to Magnus’s mansion and the absolute seat of power for the Allied Downworld forces outside of New York, with 13 captured Idris officers. Among the captured officers were some of the most high-ranking officials the Allied forces had yet captured alive – well, at least until Alicante’s expected fall. The list of prisoners were impressive and Magnus wanted to see these prisoners for himself. The list included, among others, Jace Morgenstern, Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood and Andrew Underhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the prequel if you want more details on the past leading up to Magnus' forces taking the New York Institute.  
> This is a very long fic which slowly shows Magnus and Alec go from enemies to lovers to actually loving each other. It is a dark world and the story will reflect that but there is a happy ending but I have tried to make it as realistic as I felt possible.  
> The World War 2 symbolism in this novel is important as it shows why the characters act as they do. Symbols you should hopefully have noticed in this chapter: Valentine’s politics and rise to power, the fanatic beliefs Valentine’s followers have in his vision, how people close to him try to betray Valentine (Luke and Jocelyn) but don't get away with it, Valentine's prison camps, Magnus army being called the Allied army/forces, Shadowhunters choosing death over capture. More symbolism in future chapters.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lists his terms for making a deal with Magnus in a desperate attempt to save his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my amazing beta for her help.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk about war crimes, torture, child abuse, beatings, whippings, spoils of war and in particular using humans (well, Shadowhunters here) as a part of the spoils of war. Nothing shown though

**See the author's notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 2: The Deal

_“Take your breath til nothing's left. Stars of life upon your chest.”_ _(_ _And We Run, Within Temptation)_

Magnus’s mansion outside of New Year was glamoured from Mundane eyes and lay surrounded by forest and with a large open plains with horses nearby, all of the land belonging to Magnus. It was a huge estate with a main wing and multiple side wings, all built in 18 century Victorian style. The main building had several stories and several balconies on the top floor overlooking the courtyard; one from the main living room, one in Magnus’s huge bedroom and another balcony was attached to his private study.

The prisoners had had all their weapons removed, including their steeles and had all been bound with magical bindings on their hands and feet. The wounded had been scantily bandaged and the more severe wounds had been magically sealed. Using portals the prisoners had arrived at the courtyard within a few hours of being captured and tended to. A red ring like magical fire around two meters tall had been erected around the prisoners to ensure they couldn’t escape.

Alec had given his sister a loving hug, Andrew a warm heartening embrace and his parabatai an encouraging smile before he had insisted, quite forcefully, that he needed to be taken to the leader of the Allied Downworld forces to discuss terms of surrender in private with him, ignoring Jace’s protests that only he could conduct such a discussion. Magnus Bane had been surveying the prisoners from the balcony of his study and he instantly recognized the handsome general who stubbornly insisted on seeing him, repeating the request over and over though the guards in the courtyard were ignoring him. His loving gestures towards the other Shadowhunters were not only unusual for Shadowhunters but also in sharp contrast with the death and devastation the man had caused his army, making Magnus intrigued despite his better judgement. He called for Raphael and asked him to bring Alexander to him in his study, ignoring the vampire’s warnings and protests.

“My Prince, the prisoner you requested,” Raphael said formally as he came to a stop around two meters from him as he pulled the prisoner with him to Magnus’s study by a firm grip on his arm. The prisoner wasn’t fighting it though but was instead looking around the study curiously. It was kept in Victorian style with heavy wooden panels, paintings of landscapes and people Magnus had known back in the day. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves, a trolley functioning as a bar, an old globe made in wood, a heavy wooden desk with a huge elaborate chair with a red leather seat and a huge balcony behind it with large double doors, facing the courtyard. Four guards were standing against the wall in the study, one in each corner. Two were Seelies, one werewolf and one vampire. Magnus himself was seated in a large leather chair in the corner of the room, a martini cocktail in one hand, his outfit dark but glittery with multiple necklaces and he wore makeup and nail polish. While Magnus looked relaxed and leaned back in his chair with his cocktail there was a dark look in his eyes.

Raphael knelt on one knee the way knights would do for a King. Alexander remained standing, unsure what to do until Raphael gave him a harsh pull by the nearest elbow, an warning look in his eyes, as he pulled him down on one knee next to him.

“Thank you, Raphael. You may leave us,” Magnus said with a smile but his eyes never left the prisoner, looking at his battle worn uniform and how he now kept his eyes on the floor, folding his hands over his bended knee.

“Estas seguro _[Are you sure]?_ ” Raphael asked with worry, not trusting Shadowhunters one bit. He asked in his native Spanish, thinking the prisoner wouldn’t understand and also to let Magnus know this was not him as a general doubting his prince but him as an adopted son worrying for the man who was like a father to him. Well, being tortured by them would certainly explain Raphael’s wariness around the Nephilim race. Magnus didn’t trust them either for much the same reasons and then some but he wasn’t worried; he knew he could defend himself.

“Sí, y trae a los guardias contigo y hazlos esperar afuera de mi studio _[Yes, and bring the guards with you and make them wait outside my study]_.” Magnus’ voice left no room for debate but his eyes were kind, showing how grateful he was for his concern.

Raphael nodded, “Yes, my Prince.”

Raphael gave the prisoner a warning look as he rose even though he wouldn’t see it as his eyes were downcast. Then he walked towards the door and nodded to the guards as he passed them. They followed him out of the study at once.

Silence filled the room after the door had closed. The prisoner remained unmoving, still looking down. Magnus studied him; he was battle trained and there were strength and purpose in his posture despite his otherwise compliant position.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus finally spoke, using his full given name to let him know he knew who he was. “I was told you requested, quite adamantly I might add, to be given a private audience with me,” Magnus said with something between humor, curiosity and annoyance in his voice and expression, playing with the glass between his fingers before taking a sip.

“Yes, Prince Bane,” Alec replied respectfully, looking up at him. “Is this the correct title?”

Magnus tried to hide his surprise at his question; unusual for Shadowhunters to bother trying to follow Downworlder customs of any kind.

“Well, at least you are better mannered than most Shadowhunters I have met,” Magnus admitted curiously, searching Alec’s face but only found mild expectation and curiosity there as he awaited his answer. If he was nervous or afraid he hid it well but then Magnus expected nothing less of a general from Idris; they were after all taught to be warriors from birth and emotions were considered weakness. Well, unless those emotions concerned any kind of hatred, disdain or disregard towards Downworlders. In that case they seemed more than OK with them.

“Yes, it’ll do,” Magnus responded. He paused as he took a sip of his drink. “I don’t normally grant such requests but I wanted to talk with you regardless so it works out rather well.”

Alec gave him a curious look, taken back by his words.

“Why?” Alec couldn’t keep himself from asking. Curiosity had always been a weakness of his but at some point if you get punished enough for something, like he had been when he had asked questions, you either give in and let it go or you wear that weakness like a cloth, refusing to tame those desires. Alec had done the latter and that combined with a dark sense of humor – and no small amount of rational thinking - had enabled him to survive Idris with some sense of self, something very few Shadowhunters could claim.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, taken back by the question. To beat Valentine the Downworld had used the social structure and customs well known to all Downworlders; a system not dissimilar to what the Mundanes had used for hundreds of years built on respect, hierarchy and honor. To beat Valentine Magnus had to ensure he had the support of all the Downworlder races and strength in his powerbase was essential to achieve that. Magnus frowned at Alec, not sure if the Shadowhunter was rude on purpose or just ignorant of the customs with the Downworld.

“I can see the issue of manners haven’t been resolved completely.”  
Alec noticed the frown on the Warlock’s face and tried to back step; this was not a good start to this debate. In an attempt to make amends he deliberately chose one of the words Shadowhunters were told never to use, in particular towards Downworlders, as it was seen as a sign of weakness.

“Sorry…” Alec began, not sure what he had done wrong. Thinking he knew it he rephrased his question, adding the Warlock’s title, “Why, Prince Bane?”

Magnus shook his head. “No.”

“No?” Alec asked confused.

“No, that’s not why,” Magnus elaborated, not willing to take pity on him to explain his mistake. If he couldn’t figure it out on his own then Magnus would have to rethink his evaluation of the man’s intelligence.

“Hmm…I…” Alec began, thinking. Magnus gave him a piercing look but didn’t seem inclined to add anything else to his statement. “I spoke without permission?” Alec guessed. Damn; he had been punished enough for that in Idris; he should have known better and kept his mouth shut but when had he ever had good at that?

“I can see not all Shadowhunters are dimwitted.” Magnus said humorously with a small smile, nodding when he finally got it. He did a small wave with the hand which wasn’t holding his drink. “Anyway, to answer your question then I owe you for saving little Madzie Loss. I know what you people do to Warlock children who refuse to be used against their own kind.”

At the name Alec looked more intensively at him. Worry and concern again made him speak without thinking, “How is she?”

Magnus was surprised at the question and the real concern for a Warlock child he saw in Alec’s eyes. Magnus was caught between annoyance and amusement when the young man before him again forgot proper protocol. “We will have to work on the whole speaking when allowed to I can see but to make things easier you have my permission to speak freely here.”

Alec bit his lower lip when he realized he had done it again but then smiled a little at the words. “Thank you, Prince Bane.”

Magnus nodded at his words, accepting them in the manner they were given. “She’s fine by the way.”

Alec gave a small smile. “Good.”

Magnus looked at him curiously. Why this concern when he had partaken in the capture and killing of hundreds of his people? He was an unusual one, this one. It was intriguing but also infuriating; it was much easier to deal with their kind when they acted like the brutal, self-righteous and spiteful mini-clones of Valentine he normally dealt with.

“It’s rare to hear a Shadowhunter care,” Magnus said evenly, stating it simply as a fact and not yet passing any judgment on it either for or against the man before him.

Alec shrugged, looking up at him with a neutral expression. “I am a soldier. I follow orders.”  
Magnus’ face became dark with memories of all those Shadowhunters who had done just that, resulting in the brutal torture, experimentation and violent death of his people, all his people, all of the Downworld had been plagued by this.

“Yes…convenient excuse, that one, isn’t it?” Magnus said darkly.

Alec thought it best to try and change the topic before Magnus started remembering just how little reason he had to show mercy to Shadowhunters when they had shown none.

“What about me saving Madzie did you wish to talk to me about?”

“First, I am curious, why save her?” Magnus paused, giving him an intense look. “It’s not like your kind have ever minded killing children before,” the words held all his hatred and disgust for the Shadowhunter race; he had few rules for his army to follow; two of the main ones being no killing children and no sexual assault. Valentine though, seeing Downworlders as a plague that needed to be wiped from the face of the planet, had no such problems.

“I saved her because I could,” Alec responded calmly.

Alec had accepted long ago he couldn’t change things in Idris; the majority was for Valentine and any hint of rebellion was severe punished. He had gotten a unique opportunity to save this one child and had taken it. She had been with a group who had been surrounded by Jace’s elite troops while they had done battle to defend the LA Institute. She had not yet been registered or accounted for so no one would notice she was missing. It had not been easy as Valentine had a clear distaste for him, knowing what he was, but he had managed to keep the child hidden within Idris for a few days before he had managed to smuggle her out and into New York, having to leave her on the streets with instructions to use her magic to find another Warlock to look after her. When Alec had returned from New York to Valentine’s mansion he had known Jace would have had to report his unauthorized visit to New York and he knew he would have to punish him for it but it had been worth it. Valentine had decided on the punishment for his unauthorized visit and he had chosen canning and had ordered Jace to carry it out. If Jace had known what Alec had done he had never let on and had never asked; he had simply carried out Valentine’s order with an expressionless face. Alec’s back had hurt for weeks but he had smiled inwardly; this had been his own private victory against Valentine. His silent ‘fuck you’ that he could never voice aloud.

“And you couldn’t save the others?” Magnus questioned suspiciously. He had seen the broken bodies of Warlock kids; there was always a choice even if that choice meant death then it was always there. Many Warlock kids made that choice instead of being used by Idris to create portals and weapons to be used against the Allied Downworld forces. If they could make that choice then so could Nephilim soldiers.

Alec shook his head. “Not unnoticed, no.”

“We always have a choice, Shadowhunter. You simply chose wrong regarding the others then,” Magnus said darkly, not willing to believe him.

“You would have saved Shadowhunter children?” Alec asked doubtfully. Valentine’s propaganda machine worked overtime in Idris and painted a picture of the Allied forces as brutal and twisted, engaging in all kinds of horrible and despicable acts.

“Your race barely allows children so it’s quite the hypothetical question,” Magnus gave back, his eyes narrowing at his tone. “But depending on your definition of save then yes, for the most part.” Magnus took a deep breath to calm himself; maybe he really didn’t know what the rules were for Downworlders when it came to the children of their enemies.

“We are not barbarians. We have rules; we obey them. Children would be kept alive, either made a Downworlder or de-runed, memory wiped and left a safe place for Mundanes to find so they can live out their lives as Mundanes,” Magnus explained.

Alec gave him a shocked and suspicious look, doubtful it could be true. “That is indeed a greater kindness than Valentine would ever show.”

Magnus could only nod grimly in agreement to that before he got the conversation back on track. “But regardless of what you should have done then you did indeed save Madzie and for that I owe you a debt and Warlocks always pay their debts.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, questioning. “What do you mean?”

“You are one of the top generals of the Shadowhunter armies. I know from my reports on you that you probably didn’t commit any of the war crimes your breed is known for but you never stopped it either. Furthermore, I am well aware that it is your military genius that has propelled Jace’s elite troops to success; hundreds of my people dead, captured, tortured or worse as a consequence.” Magnus took a deep breath to try and stay calm. To aid in that he finished his drink and magically refilled the glass.

“Normally that would mean your life in captivity would be painful to put it mildly,” Magnus continued honestly, no hint of regret for this fact in his voice. The war had been brutal on both sides but the level of cruelty Valentine had installed in as many of his soldiers as he could was chilling. He had made his army believe Downworlders were not people, not worthy of humane treatment, but instead saw them like rats or other pests –to be used as much as possible and then eliminated. The Allied forces had ironically been known to show far greater mercy than the Shadowhunter army; none-combatants were turned into either a vampire or a werewolf or de-runed and left in the Mundane world. Torture was only for officers; common soldiers had no useful knowledge and were either killed instantly or offered to turn and join the Allied forces as a werewolf or a vampire.

“I would offer you a quick and painless death,” Magnus offered as way of payment for him having saved Madzie. It was a better deal than a general who had played such a huge role in securing ground for Idris’ forces rationally deserved but Madzie was the adopted daughter of his long time friend Catarina and thus he was willing to make a grander payment. He had captured enough high-ranked officers should he need to extract information from anyone and baring a miracle the war would be over soon; the last Institutions were predicted to fall within weeks or at latest months and Idris as well, Alicante expected to fall as well within a few days, if they were lucky.

Alec looked shocked at him at the offer, bewildered he would offer something so merciful to an enemy.

“Thank you, Prince Bane, that is indeed…” Alec paused, trying to find the right word, “generous of you.” It was actually surprisingly generous of him; Valentine would never had offered that to a Downworlder general.

Magnus smiled beneficently as he took a sip of his drink. “Isn’t it?”

Alec took a deep breath to steady himself, knowing it was now or never to try and get what he wanted; why he had asked for this audience. “However, I myself want to suggest a deal.”

Magnus looked surprised at him. “A deal? What can you possibly have to barter for…or with?”

“About what I want….” Alec paused, feverishly hoping he could make this deal. If he had had any faith in the angels he would pray but he had lost his faith years ago. “I was captured with several other high ranked officials. Isabelle and Jace…”

Magnus tried to recall the officers brought before him today; Jace and Isabelle’s names had been on the list, together with around 11 other names. Most Shadowhunter officers, even some of the common soldiers, preferred death over capture, knowing or at least thinking they knew what awaited them were they captured.

“Yes, they are still here,” Magnus acknowledge, unsure where precisely the Shadowhunter wanted to go with this conversation.  
Alec drew a relieved breath, afraid maybe they had already been moved elsewhere since he had been taken from them in the courtyard. However, quickly his relief turned to worry. “Are they still safe?”

Magnus was surprised at his obvious concern; not precisely something Shadowhunters were known for being encouraged to do.

“Relatively. Since Raphael got you I could see that Jace seemed quite determined to aggravate my soldiers but luckily for him they fear me more than him,” Magnus said with clear annoyance in his voice; capturing Jace alive had turned out to be a greater headache than he had predicted; likely due to the added strength his rumored pure angel blood gave him. “He is quite a handful; my officers had to dose him with demon blood to get him to calm down,” Magnus explained, having observed the spectacle from his balcony.

“He’s ok?” Alec couldn’t help but ask with concern. He didn’t feel much from him through their parabatai bond other than the fact that he was alive but then Jace mostly had it closed so that didn’t really tell him anything. He flexed his right leg a bit as it was starting to ache slightly from him bending the knee. Magnus could have allowed him to rise but Alec hadn’t expected him to; it would be a sign of weakness to allow him to be standing during this debate and Magnus as Alec knew well from when they had fought over strategical plans on the battle field for their respective men, was anything but weak.

Magnus let his displeasure show; the comfort of Valentine’s prized heir wasn’t really a high priority for him. “Weakened and in slight pain but much less than he should by any rights be.”

Alec didn’t respond to that; there wasn’t anything he could say that would make a difference anyway. Instead he simply looked Magnus straight in the eyes and calmly, politely but in a strong voice said, “I would ask you let them go free.”

Magnus looked shell-shocked but then laughed. When his laughter died he gave him a disbelieving look.

“Are you insane?” Magnus hissed, almost spitting the words out, anger clear in his voice. He had offered the Shadowhunter a quick and painless death and this was how he repaid that offer?! Such insolence!

“She is the daughter of one of the highest ranked families in Idris; your parents’ close involvement and connection to Valentine is well known. They helped plan and organize several of the slaughters your people instigated almost 20 years ago when this war started. They have the blood of my people, of all Downworlders on their hands. In fact, they could bathe in it!” Magnus was yelling now, his voice having risen considerably. Lesser men would have shrunk away from that voice but Alec just looked calmly at him, unflinching. Magnus paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. “And for Jace…He is the son of Valentine. He has personally tortured and killed hundreds of my people. He will under **no** circumstances go free.”

Alec had known this would not be easy so he wasn’t discouraged. Instead he continued with his plan, his voice calm and not betraying his fear that maybe this wouldn’t work.

“You are winning this war because you have managed to sway the Seelies to your side but you need to solidify that alliance. King Meliorn has been to Idris while they were still our allies and has met my sister. He is quite taken with her. Offer him her as part of his war contribution on the condition he treats her well,” Alec suggested calmly, thinking the easiest one to get Magnus to spare would be his sister.

Alec had met Meliorn a few times when he had visited Idris; he remembered him as a sensual and thoughtful person without any real temper, acting mainly on logic and to advance himself. He would not be needlessly cruel and under the circumstances it was the best solution he could think of for his sister. Magnus was indeed right; their upbringing and involvement with the highest levels of Idris’ society singled them out and from here on out every breath taken, in particularly taken without pain, would be a gift granted to them by someone else. To the victor went the spoils after all.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment; not a bad idea actually. He owed the king some of the spoils of war and if he indeed had a liking to this Shadowhunter, one who was a prized possession given she was a high ranked captured enemy…However, he wasn’t stupid. He trusted no Shadowhunter and not this one either.

“She is still a Shadowhunter,” Magnus said matter of fact.  
“You could de-rune her; just leave her memories intact,” Alec suggested, putting a hint of pleading in his voice. Without her memories Izzy could just as well be dead; it was her soul that bound them as siblings and not blood.  
“It can be done, magically,” Magnus agreed. Mostly after de-runing prisoners, they were also mind wiped before leaving them in the Mundane world, thinking they were Mundanes too. It was safer that way for everyone involved. But it was not a necessity; the runes could be removed without taking the memories.

“Painlessly,” Alec added hastily, his worry making his tone sharper than he had intended.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him; he was dangerously close to impertinence. “That is possible but I don’t see why I should do that.”  
“Gifting her to Meliorn would help you strengthen your bond with him and his realm,” Alec reminded him. “As I am certain you have thought now too,” he added. He had never underestimated Magnus; the Warlock was as least as good, if not better, a strategic leader as he was.  
“True,” Magnus admitted. He looked intensely at the young man bending the knee before him. Amazing how much strength he managed to maintain while doing that. “Now I understand why you were always such a formidable enemy.”

“Well, if Valentine had listened to my plan we wouldn’t have been captured today either so probably don’t get too happy about it,” Alec said evenly, matter of fact, looking him straight in the eyes as he spoke.

“True. Valentine’s weakness has always been his overconfidence.” Magnus took another sip of his drink before looking intensely at him. “I can concede there is some interest in your suggestion regarding your sister but how do you propose to convince me regarding Jace?”

“Jace is my parabatai….” Alec began to explain, having known this would be the most difficult part.  
“And I care about that because…” Magnus interrupted him, raising an eyebrow at him while fiddling with his drink in his hand, trying to keep his temper in check. Jace had been a formidable enemy and he owed him nothing but pain; in particular for what he had done to his dear friend Ragnor.  
“You don’t. I am simply explaining,” Alec said evenly.

“Alright, go on. So he’s your parabatai so you care what happens to him. Touching. Now explain why I should spare a man who left my friend Ragnor unable to walk after torturing him for weeks; if I hadn’t rescued him he would have killed him. Ragnor would never have betrayed me.” Magnus’s voice was filled with repressed fury and certainty.  
Alec nodded grimly. “I know. I told Valentine as much but he still insisted Jace carried on. It is not like Valentine ever gave Jace a choice.” Alec paused, fighting to find the right words. “Jace is not an evil man; he has just been raised in a manner where he learned that any kind of mercy or compassion was weakness.”

Magnus gave him a cold stare. “You are not persuading me by telling me the man is without such qualities.” Not that Magnus had ever thought otherwise; that basically described the whole Shadowhunter race as far as he was concerned.

“But there is some of that still left in him though Valentine tried to force it out,” Alec insisted. He was silent for a moment, thinking about how to explain to best convince him. He settled for honesty and hoped his vulnerability and admittance to weakness would sway the Warlock.

“Valentine would often use me against him. He also did that when your friend Ragnor was concerned,” Alec said quietly, looking down in embarrassment for a moment before looking back at Magnus.

“Use you how?” Magnus asked, intrigued despite himself.  
Alec took a deep breath, trying not to let memories overwhelm him. When he spoke his voice almost didn’t shake, it almost, almost, didn’t hold a note of remembered pain and agony. “He would have me tortured, healed then tortured again until Jace did what he wanted. Making us parabatai was his way of controlling him better; parabatai share emotions so Jace would be able to feel what I felt.”

Magnus tried to hide his surprise at this; he really shouldn’t be surprised at Valentine’s level of torturous genius by now. “So your parabatai was Mother Theresa towards you?” He asked skeptically. He didn’t buy that.

Alec hesitated, not wanting to talk about it but he could see Magnus wouldn’t let it drop.

“He punished me when he had to,” Alec admitted. The words brought his more conflicted feelings towards Jace to the forefront; a part of him hated him for the pain he had endured at his hands but he also loved him for the comfort he had offered. It was a confusing mess in his head and he preferred not to think about it.

Magnus took a sip of his drink, enjoying that he had gotten Alec to admit this. He wanted to twist the knife a bit further, make the Shadowhunter himself realize why any deal for Jace was out of the question. “Like what?”

Alec blushed in remembered pain and embarrassment but forced himself to maintain eye contact when he replied, “When I failed or was disrespectful.” From Magnus’s questioning stare he forced himself to add more details, “Normally he would just hit me, break my fingers. He broke my arm once. He also used a whip or a cane a few times; it was a favorite of Valentine’s.”

Magnus shook his head; and this was the man he wanted to be spared! This Shadowhunter was delusional…it was clear someone had really made a mess of his mind and heart. If not the man had been a mortal enemy with his people’s blood on his hands he would almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

“So to get your undying loyalty all I would need to do is beat you?” Magnus asked sarcastically, his words harsh and cruel to make the man realize how ridiculous his plea for Jace’s life truly was.

“What? No!” Alec protested hotly. “What I mean is that Jace would heal me, take care of me afterwards…after the punishment.” At Magnus’ disbelieving look he added, “When he could.”

“Really?”

Alec gave him a stubborn stare. “It wasn’t like he enjoyed it. It was just how he was raised. He was trying to spare me from Valentine; knowing his punishment would be much harsher.” Alec paused before he added, “It wasn’t like **not** getting punished was ever an option.”

If that was true then it was really rather brilliant; force Jace to torture someone he cared for to spare him even worse torment.

“I must say…Valentine’s evil genius rivals that of most Greater Demons,” Magnus admitted darkly as he turned the scenario Alec was painting over in his mind. He wasn’t sure he believed it but with Valentine it seemed likely.

Alec nodded grimly. “Indeed.”  
“Oh? Not fond of your lord and master?” Magnus asked with glee.  
“It’s hard to love someone who seems to take pleasure in seeing you tortured as a way to manipulate his own son,” Alec said honestly.

“Hmm…” Magnus replied, thoughtful. “Well, I guess that makes me a little more partial to you.” He paused. “However, the reasons for Jace’s actions doesn’t excuse what he did and my people would expect justice.”

Alec’s brain was fighting to come up with solutions and his words came tumbling out, “Tell everyone he died in an escape attempt. Then let him go stay with one of the people you trust to watch him…” at Magnus’s raised eyebrow he added, “after de-runing him. He would then be no threat to you but I ask you to leave his parabatai rune and his memories.”

Magnus stared at him in disbelief. “You sure are asking a lot! Are you sure you won’t want my palace now you are at it?” he asked sarcastically.  
Alec gave a small smile and his reply showed a sharp mind and dry wit when he replied, “It’s not my style.”

To both of their surprise Magnus actually laughed out loud at that. Then he sobered and gave him an intense look. “You are certainly brave…and intriguing.”

Alec simply nodded at that, hoping that meant Magnus would consider the deal. “Could it be done?”

“Your idea for Jace? Sure, it can be done. The leader of the werewolves, Lucian, can take him in. His wife and step daughter have been through the same procedure.” Magnus was thoughtful for a while. “I am only entertaining this idea because I am quite certain Jace is not Valentine’s blood relation. I can’t and won’t leave any male heir to the Morgenstern name survive,” Magnus said harshly. The Warlocks were ruled by bloodlines; letting an enemy live with their bloodline intact would be unforgiveable by his community. Valentine’s blood relation, Clarissa, was spared this as she had been turned into a werewolf and had grown up as Lucian’s daughter; only Lucian, Joselyn, Magnus and Clarissa herself knew her true father.

“Why would you think that?” Alec asked surprised.

“I saw him in the courtyard from my balcony when you were all lead in. His uniform tunic had ripped by one of his shoulders and I saw a birthmark on his shoulder blade I remember Will Herondale had. I am quite certain he is instead the lost Herondale heir.” Magnus was silent for a moment before adding darkly, “Not that it matters much. Imogen was a spiteful bitch back when she was fighting me, during her captivity here and up to and including the moment I had her executed when I believed she would be of no further use to me.”

Alec fought to clear his head; it didn’t matter what relations Jace really had; all that mattered was that he was safe. “Will you agree to it then?”

Magnus was thoughtful. “Given he isn’t the Morgenstein heir I will entertain the idea but only on one condition.”  
“What?” Alec asked eagerly.

“As you know we always offer the Shadowhunter foot soldiers a chance to get turned into a vampire or a werewolf and fight on our side instead of being killed when they are captured. Lucian lost a lot of soldiers during the battle with your troops, no small thanks to Jace – your best warrior as I recall.”

“Yes?” Alec prompted, not sure where this was going.

“Well, if I am not to kill him why hide him away and waste a great warrior? I would instead demand he gets turned into a werewolf and joins Lucian. Having him turn and having Lucian be his alpha I can be surer he won’t betray me,” Magnus thought out loud, formulating his plan as he went along.

“I would still lose our parabatai connection then,” Alec said with a frown. He had only survived living in Valentine’s mansion because of Jace, because of the strength from their connection. He needed him if he was to survive now.

Magnus shook his head, not understanding why that would be such a huge loss but went along with it anyway as he saw no harm in it; maybe he could even somehow use it to his advantage that they had a connection.

“I am a Prince of Hell….I can ensure it remains so you can keep the connection,” Magnus simply explained.

Alec nodded and gave a small smile at the thought. “Then it is acceptable.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, his expression between mild amusement, annoyance and shock. “Your arrogance is truly intriguing; no one has dared to speak to me like this for ages. I have not yet decided if it angers or amuses me.” Magnus paused and looked at him with something between amusement and curiosity. “So, is this the part where you tell me what I get out of this deal?”

Alec knew he had to keep his interest a little longer. “Almost. How’s the siege at Idris going?”

Magnus gave him an annoyed look at his avoidance of the question but decided, for now, to play along.

“We will have captured Alicante within a few days. I expect all of Idris to follow soon after.”

“My parents and my little brother are trapped inside the city.”

Magnus shook his head sharply in denial.

“I will make absolutely **no** deal regarding your parents! If they are smart they will do what most of the Institute leaders did – take poison so they are dead when we enter,” Magnus said darkly.

“And if not?” Alec questioned. He had no love for his parents – they had been cold, distant and cruel towards him growing up – but they were still his parents as weird as that sounded.  
Magnus’ eyes narrowed and his voice was cold, making it clear this was not up for debate. “Then I will have them tortured to death, publically, together with Valentine.”

Alec nodded; he wasn’t going to fight him on that. He was aware he was reaching the limits of the Warlock’s patience. “And my little brother?”

“How old is he?”

“He’s nine.”

“My soldiers are forbidden to harm anyone under the age of 10 unless it’s for self defense. I will ensure that if he is alive after we capture Idris he gets de-runed,” at Alec’s look he added, “with his memories intact, and sent with your sister to the Seelie realm.”

Alec nodded in gratitude, smiling relieved. “Thank you.”

“Any other demands?” Magus smirked, making it very clear from his tone of voice that Alec shouldn’t consider adding just one more thing to his list.

“You know…this is the first time I have ever had a prisoner dare to tell me demands….it’s either infuriating or very intriguing. I have not yet decided which,” Magnus said with precisely a look between amusement and annoyance.

Alec hesitated. He had wanted to include Andrew in the deal but was aware he had pushed as far as he could. He feverishly hoped that Andrew would be spared; while he had arrived with the officers as he wore an officer uniform he wore no insignia so hopefully he would be given the same fate as common soldiers and be turned into a vampire or a werewolf and then…then Alec feverishly hoped that fate would be kind to him for Heavens knew; that had not been the case so far.

“No, and those are not my demands,” Alec hurried to clarify. “What I am requesting is a deal with those as my terms.”  
Magnus looked frustrated at him, his patience at an end. “So you keep saying. What do I get from all of this?” Magnus could not imagine the Shadowhunter could offer anything that would make him accept this ridiculous deal.

Alec looked him straight in the eye as he replied, “Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main WW2 symbolism for this chapter I hope you caught: Again the camps, how Valentine views Downworlders, the propaganda in Idris
> 
> So....anyone actually want to see more of this or is it too dark? Let me know please


	3. I Offer Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec details what Magnus will get in return for saving his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my awesome beta Cynthia Russell.  
> Thank you to those who have left me supportive feedback. This is for you!  
> Chapter warnings: This chapter has a detailed sex scene. It is consensual but rough. Furthermore, there are some clear power play, dominance, D/s subtones to the sex scene. The sex is part of a deal, a trade, so it could be called prostitution.

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings! This chapter contains a sex scene so be warned**

# Chapter 3: I Offer Me

_“You were never free, and you never realized.”_ _(_ _And We Run, Within Temptation)_

Magnus almost chocked on his drink. “You?” He asked, giving Alec a disbelieving look.

Alec nodded. “Yes, me,” he repeated calmly, his voice even and strong. This wasn’t an impulse decision; he had thought this through and had concluded this was the best scenario, the best way to ensure his family was safe. He had studied Magnus Bane intensely when they had been enemies and his belief, based on how the Warlock had acted during the war, was that Magnus wasn’t cruel or sadistic like Valentine. He wasn’t weak by any means but he wasn’t cruel and Alec could live with that. It would in fact be a huge improvement from living in Valentine’s mansion; it wasn’t just that Valentine was indeed both cruel and sadistic but he also made rules he knew Alec couldn’t keep, knowing he would then be severely punished, he would play mind games with him and Jace and in general every day had been like walking on eggshells; you never knew what might anger him and nothing was ever good enough.

“In what way….you?” Magnus asked slowly, turning the idea over in his head while looking at the Shadowhunter as if inspecting a new horse he was considering buying. “You are handsome, true, but you are asking me to put things in motion which could damage my power base if it’s not done very carefully. Why would I risk that?”

Alec took a deep breath; this part of the deal he was more unsure about but he knew he had to offer more than himself; more than his body. He wasn’t important enough for Magnus to run the risk; he wasn’t stupid. Magnus would need something substantial to take the risk of creating enemies within his own ranks by letting the three of them live; most of all Jace.

Alec looked him in the eyes as he replied so Magnus could see he meant it. “I offer my soul.”

Magnus stared at him in shock for a moment; had he heard correctly? Nephilim souls by default went to Heaven; selling it meant it went to Hell – forever – after death. Once spoken those words were binding and the deal could never be unmade; only transformed. He quickly got over his shock to claim the prize.

“I will take it; souls are the bargain chips of Hell as I am certain you know since you made this offer and no soul is more precious than a soul with Angel blood.” While his voice was calm, Magnus was still in a state of shock and disbelief that he now owned such a prize. It was intoxicating.

Alec nodded and had to swallow a lump in his throat; how easily he had just condemned himself to eternal damnation. However, his gaze remained strong despite his fear; for his family such sacrifice was worth it.

Magnus gave Alec a curious look. “What about you then?”

Alec shrugged slightly as if the answer was obvious which of course it also was. “I would be yours.”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and felt how those words went straight to his cock. Damn, it had been too long since he had had sex if just those words from a Shadowhunter, his enemy, could get such a reaction from him, no matter how handsome that Shadowhunter might be.

“To do with as I please?” Magnus asked with a hint of disbelief and a growing sense of arousal he wasn’t sure he wanted to fight any longer now that it seemed instead of death the kneeling angel would be getting a completely different ending to this day.

Alec nodded. “Yes.”  
“Yes, what?” Magnus couldn’t held but press with a look daring Alec to back down.

Alec didn’t waver, his gaze was steady, knowing that Magnus was trying to rattle him and not allowing him to. He wanted this deal and he knew the implications of it and he would see it through.

“Yes, to do with as you please,” Alec repeated calmly.

Magnus was silent for a moment, thinking seriously about the offer Alec was making.

“Well, I can’t deny it would be quite a thrill and strengthen my position if everyone saw that I had the oldest Lightwood child kneeling at my feet willingly, bent to my will,” Magnus said thoughtfully and saw Alec look back up at him with hope in his eyes, hope that his deal would be accepted.

Magnus paused, frowning, suspicious. “Is this truly what you want though? I offer you a quick and painless death, with your honor intact which is something I understand you Shadowhunters value quite a lot.”

Alec shook his head. “I want to make this deal,” he stubbornly insisted.

“Why?” Magnus didn’t even try to hide his confusion and suspicion. Offering this deal instead of the offer he had made was contrary to everything he knew about Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters were fanatics; they would never do anything they felt would bring them dishonor, ever. They were after all the race that would often poison their own children instead of letting them be captured by the advancing Downworlder army and raised as either Mundanes or as a Downworlder.

“I value family more,” Alec said evenly, truthfully. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for the people he loved and his only regret regarding his offered deal was that he had felt unable to include Andrew in it but he was already trying to consider ways where maybe he could still help him, could ensure he would be safe - finally. After the life Andrew had had almost any fate would be kinder than the daily torment he had suffered back in Alicante.

“And you would kneel?” Magnus questioned, not believing him. Shadowhunters never knelt before Downworlders. They saw themselves as the superior race, the master race. They would never bow before or serve someone belonging to a race Valentine had claimed to not only be inferior but little better than pests than needed to be exterminated. Painted as evil, demonic and untrustworthy it had been a very long time since any Shadowhunter had ever shown Magnus cause to believe the Nephilim race was anything else than racist, cruel and vindictive.

Alec had expected Magnus to test him; he would have wanted to do the same had their roles been reversed. His offered deal depended on Magnus believing him, believing his word mattered, that it wasn’t a trick, that he would and could carry through with it.

Alec maintained eye contact as he went from bending the knee, a subservient position that held dignity and strength, a position worthy of the general he had once been while still showing Magnus respect as the conquering party, to fully kneel on the floor before him. When he was down on both knees he folded his hands in his lap, lowered his eyes to the floor and bowed his head; the perfect sign of submission.

Magnus took a deep breath; damn! He hadn’t expected Alec to actually go through with it nor had he expected he would look so breathtaking like this. His demonic half was feeling a growing arousal and need to dominate the kneeling angel; his runes, the sign of his status as a defeated enemy, making the demon in him want to fuck him further into submission until he wouldn’t be able to stand or think of anything else than the fact he now belonged to him.

“I guess you do know how to kneel,” Magnus conceded, his voice slightly hoarse from growing desire.

Instinctively, unable to help himself Magnus rose and with a wave of his hand his glass disappeared as he walked over to Alec. He was expecting the Nephilim to move or flinch as he got closer but he didn’t. Experimentally he reached out a hand and stroked his brown hair in an almost feather light touch. He had never touched a Nephilim like this before; he had only ever touched them to torture them for information or to kill them. He was surprised at how much the demon in him was enjoying this; enjoying having his enemy kneel before him like this. Again he had expected Alec to move away from his touch and again he didn’t move at all. Hmm….maybe there was possibilities in this. He took a bruising grip on Alec’s hair and pulled his head backwards so he could look at him. Alec allowed the movement without as much as a flicker of discomfort, his hands stayed folded in his lap. Magnus scanned his face, trying to see if there was any trickery. Alec looked up at him, calm, even, nothing but acceptance in his face. Pushing further Magnus leaned down and planted a brutal kiss to his lips. Alec seemed surprised but didn’t pull back. However, he didn’t participate either but simply endured it, not moving, not flinching. Magnus bit into his lower lip, drawing a little blood, wanting to see if he got a reaction; any reaction. Again, nothing. The lack of response made anger fight for dominance over his growing arousal.

Magnus stood up and released his grip on Alec’s hair with a violent movement that had Alec having to catch himself with his hands to prevent himself from falling and hitting the floor. He quickly managed to retake his kneeling position, his eyes, filled with question and hope, again going to the floor.

“It’s an interesting deal, Shadowhunter, I have to admit,” Magnus mused as he looked down at him. “I can see you know how to kneel but if we went through with your deal I would expect you to belong to me in all ways.”

Alec looked up at him expectantly, hopeful. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want me to spell it out for you? I mean sex,” Magnus said frankly, laughing when Alec blushed.

Alec was quiet for a few moments, turning it over in his head. He had expected as much but still hadn’t really come to terms with what it really meant.

“Ok,” Alec said, nodding, fighting to control his blush but the more he tried the more he blushed.  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok, what?”

“Ok also to…to the…sex,” Alec got out, annoyed that he had difficulty even saying it and even more annoyed that he was now stammering and blushing. He had been a general, reknowned for his strategic mindset and now he was acting like a schoolboy because the discussion was on sex and not war.

“Darling, look at me,” Magnus demanded, almost kindly. When Alec did so he continued, “You can’t even say the words. I am not lacking willing bed partners. I have no desire to force myself on you or anyone.”

Alec paled; fearful Magnus was starting to back out of the deal.

“You wouldn’t have to,” Alec quickly reassured him, trying to recapture the moment. He had known Magnus had been sexually interested in him before; he had felt it in his touch and his kiss; he had seen it from the bulge in his pants.

“Have to what?” Magnus asked, wanting to be certain they had clear lines of communication here. He had few rules but those he had he never broke. One such rule for himself and the entire Downworld was that sex was never to be forced; it could be traded, gifted and given away but it could never be forced.  
“Force me,” Alec clarified, saying the words Magnus wanted to hear but he remained doubtful of the sincerity of his words.

“Really?” Magnus asked disbelieving. “Last I checked the Clave was very much against same-sex relations. I doubt Valentine made any changes to that law.”

“No, he didn’t,” Alec confirmed and took a deep breath. “But I have known for a long time that I’m…” he paused, blushing.

“Years of repression are hard to forget, aren’t they?” Magnus asked knowingly, a smirk on his face. Alec was the one insisting he wanted this; he would have to be the one to say the words or he wouldn’t go through with it.

“I’m gay,” Alec blurred out, all at once before his courage left him. He didn’t want to feel shame or embarrassment at saying it but he still did; a consequence of growing up in Idris and having heard nothing else than scorn and damnation at being what he was.

“Good for you, darling, but that’s not quite the same thing, now is it?” Magnus asked sarcastically as he with a hand movement made a new drink appear in his hand and took a large sip. “Besides,” he started to say, giving Alec a piercing look, “What makes you think you can satisfy me sexually?” The Shadowhunter couldn’t even speak of sex; that didn’t bode well for his ability to perform well. He had no desire for a bed partner who was unable to respond or take an active role in what they were doing.  
Alec blushed again, not used to people talking this freely about sex.

“I can learn,” he insisted.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, turning it over in his head. It wasn’t a bad deal; true, it had risks but he could manage them. His powerbase was strong; the Downworld basically owned its survival and victory to him. He could sell this; Jace was the most difficult part of the deal but he could force it through. In particular if Alicante were to fall in a few days, hopefully giving them many more high ranked prisoners which could be used to satisfy his people’s need for justice and vengeance. If they were lucky they might even capture Valentine alive and with him available for punishment the perceived mercy towards his son could be overlooked; after all no punishment could ever be too harsh for Valentine and his senior staff!

“Very well,” he said slowly, nodding.

“Yes?” Alec asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up. “We have a deal? You will save my family?”

“Your sister, Max and Jace…as agreed. Yes,” Magnus granted and Alec drew a relieved breath. “On one condition,” he added in a warning tone.  
“Yes?” Alec’s voice was hesitant, fearful he would lose the deal so close to victory.

“You prove to me that you can do something other than look pretty on your knees,” Magnus demanded. He wasn’t going to go through with this if Alec couldn’t live up to his end of the bargain. As he had already told Alec; he had plenty of willing bed partners and while Alec was indeed handsome and spoke to the demon in him Magnus was also a man who needed more than that from his sexual partner.

Alec got a determined look on his face. “What do you want me to do?”

Magnus sat back down in the chair he had just left moments earlier and looked at Alec expectantly. He took another sip of his drink and spread his legs slightly, an invitation and a challenge.

“Let me see how good you can be with your tongue and month,” he said and the words alone made his cock twist in interest as the demon in him relished in the idea of having this pretty angel, this defeated enemy, on his knees before him.

With a resolute look Alec got to his feet and walked the short distance towards Magnus. Magnus considered for a few seconds to have him crawl to him, the demon in him liking that idea entirely too much but before he could decide on that Alec had reached him and looking him in the eyes, he sank to the floor between his knees, a hand on each of his thighs. The movement as he sank to his feet before him was so graceful, so submissive, so breathtakingly beautiful Magnus had to take a deep breath as his arousal increased and he forgot what it was he had been thinking about.

“No teeth,” Magnus warned as Alec looked him in the eyes for permission as he reached with slightly unsteady hands towards the fly in his pants. While his eyes and face showed his resolution to do this he was still unsure how to do it and he was well aware the stakes for failing would be high; it would mean no deal and thus no salvation for his family.

Alec nodded at Magnus’ words, suddenly very much aware he didn’t know how to do it. But how difficult could it be? Women had done this for ages, right? He just had to think about what he himself might like and be careful of his teeth. He could do this.

Alec unbuttoned Magnus’ pants and with a clear blush he managed to find Magnus’ cock with one hand and pull it out from its trappings. Magnus was quite big; bigger than he himself was and he was slightly hard already. He had never seen another man’s cock before, not really. Sure, he had showered together in shared washrooms with other soldiers but the rule of not looking was very well enforced. With Alec’s hand around the base of his cock Magnus began to stiffen further.

Alec fought to not consider what he was doing, not to overthink this but just do it. Unsure how to proceed Alec tried to cover his teeth with his lips and leaned down to take the tip into his mouth. He wasn’t sure how to do this; he had never done this before – he hadn’t even ever gotten a blowjob before. He had heard of it from soldiers bragging about it but he didn’t really know what to do. Determined to make the deal, to save his family, he decided to let go and commit himself to this task, recalling what the soldiers had told him felt good and had impressed them when they had gotten blowjobs from prostitutes or girlfriends. He forced all thoughts from his mind except what he had to do and opened his mouth wide, taking Magnus into his mouth as far down as he could; being able to take a cock all the way down was something he clearly recalled had impressed his soldiers and thus he hoped it would also go over well with Magnus. Magnus’ cock hit the back of his throat and he could hear Magnus make a moan of pleasure which made it worth it as Alec fought against his gag reflex before pulling back up. He looked up at Magnus to see if he seemed to be doing it right, fighting not to cough. The Warlock’s eyes were half-open and he leaned further back in the chair, scooting further down a little more, his expression showing his pleasure and his eyes shining with lust.

Years ago something like this would have had Magnus lose control of his glamour but the war had taught Magnus how to use his powers to a level that was unmatched and thus he never lost control of his glamour any more, unless he desired it. Magnus looked down at Alec with lust and challenge reflecting in his eyes. Alec stayed where he was and simply lowered his eyes and his mouth to take Magnus as far down his throat as he could yet again. He had one hand around the base of Magnus’ cock to keep it straight and balanced and was unsure what to do with his other hand so he kept it on Magnus’s inner thigh. Magnus was making very faint noises as Alec kept going up and down the length of his cock, trying to alternate between adding licks and just using his lips. Already feeling a bit tired, his throat starting to ache, he pulled off and instead used only his tongue on the tip, drawing more moans from Magnus. He hoped this meant he was doing it well; Magnus was certainly rock hard and if he had thought the Warlock Prince was big before it was nothing compared to now that he had swelled to his full size. As he went as far down on him again as he could, going up and down in a faster rhythm he started to taste something on his tongue – a white fluid different from how he himself tasted – Magnus tasted a little salty and with a hint of…sulfur?

“Lick my balls,” Magnus demanded, his voice hoarse with desire as he used the hand he wasn’t holding his drink in and fisting it in Alec’s hair for leverage but otherwise not moving.

Alec did so, taking them into his mouth and running his tongue over them. Having done that a few times he went back to take Magnus’ cock into his mouth, going up and down on it. Magnus released his hair and snapped his fingers, making his drink disappear before he put his right hand around Alec’s where it was resting at the base of his cock and guided it so he was pumping up and down in times with him going down on him with his mouth, tightening his grip so their combined hands created a tight friction. He put his other hand in his hair again, using it to guide him slightly in his rhythm.

 _He’s helping me do this_ , Alec realized in surprise and shock.

Magnus seemed to have realized it at the same time because something dark flashed over his face and he released his hold on Alec’s hand and instead put it around his neck. His eyes became darker as he remembered clearly what he had suffered at the hands of Valentine and his people, how his people had suffered…all by people with runes such as Alec’s. And here he was helping with such a simple task; something this Nephilim had asked for himself! Furious with himself Magnus used his hand around Alec’s neck to hold him in place and began to thrust into his mouth fast and deep, in a brutal pace. Alec braced himself against his thighs, trying to keep up, spit slipping from the corners of his mouth. He tried not to gag as Magnus hit the back of his throat repeatedly, tears coming to his eyes. A forceful thrust that hid the back of his throat had Alec try and tear himself off forcefully and he was grateful when Magnus released his grip on his neck and let him pull away, gasping for breath and coughing. He would have fallen to the floor if he had not managed to catch himself with his hands. He looked up at Magnus with questioning eyes, angrily wiping the betraying tears away with the back of a hand as he sat back on his knees.

Magnus’ cold expression softened somewhat. Why didn’t he just accept the deal he had offered? It would be easier for them both. Magnus didn’t like losing control and this Nephilim was clearly able to push him into acting on his demonic urges, acting on his desires and lust. He didn’t like to lose control.

“My offer still stands, darling. We can stop here,” Magnus offered, his voice soft and almost kind.

Alec shook his head, his eyes determined. His lips, mouth and throat felt raw and aching but he was not backing down. He could do this; he knew he had been doing it well before; he had heard Magnus’ moans of pleasure, he had felt it, tasted it, on his tongue. “No.”

“No what?” Magnus questioned, his voice harder and colder now.

“I want to continue,” Alec said determined and pushed himself closer so he was back to sitting between Magnus’s thighs. The Warlock gave him a challenging look. Alec kept eye contact as he took his cock back into his mouth. Having gotten a bit of an idea of what Magnus liked he put one hand around the base and combined an up and down tight pumping movement with moving his head up and down. He ignored his gag reflex and the tears coming to his eyes from the strain as he took Magnus all the way down to the base, letting him hit the back of his throat. He could hear Magnus try to strangle a moan of pleasure and if he hadn’t had his mouth full he would have smiled at the sense of victory this brought him. He increased his actions, combining his hand and his mouth until Magnus took a hard grip on the back of his neck and forced his head back. Alec knew what was to come this time and tried to force himself to relax when Magnus started to pump forcefully in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat at each thrust. Just when Alec thought he couldn’t take it any longer he could feel Magnus was about to come. He had a flash of panic as he wondered if he would manage to swallow everything without gagging. However, instead of the expected taste on his tongue and down his throat Magnus pulled out just when he was about to come.

Caught up in his emotions Magnus felt a need to claim, possess and mark the Nephilim as his own, the demon in him loving the sight of the kneeling man with cheeks still slightly wet from tears, his lips swollen from abuse but his eyes firm and his movements eager in his desire to please. With a hand behind Alec’s neck he kept him in place and pumped himself with the other.

“Ahh!” With a loud yell and his head leaned back he came over Alec’s face in large splashes of white.

Surprised and feeling humiliated yet unsure why considering what he had just done Alec barely managed to close his eyes and did an instinctively backwards motion before he stopped himself and stayed put. He looked up at Magnus searchingly, hoping to see a look of satisfaction there which would mean the deal had gone through. When Magnus looked at him again, forcing his breathing to stabilize his eyes and face showed the endorphins running through him, his eyes shiny and a tiny smile curved his lips without he seeming to realize it. It made Alec’s lips curve just a little too, taking it as a good sign.

“Lick me clean,” Magnus ordered hoarsely, sounding spent and moved his cock up to Alec’s lips. Unsure if this meant he had done good or not Alec opened his mouth and did as ordered. Magnus tasted slightly salty, and a bit like sulfur. Like putting a match on your tongue. It wasn’t bad just…unusual. Weird.

“That’s enough,” Magnus said as he pulled back, pushing Alec off him with a light shove at one of his shoulders, feeling over-sensitive. He stood up, making Alec draw back from the chair to give him space. He rearranged his clothes with a thoughtful expression, looking down at Alec who in turn looked expectantly up at him.

Alec was about to wipe his face with his sleeve when Magnus’ voice stopped him.

“No, I haven’t given you permission to wipe it off yet,” Magnus warned with a smirk as he was again fully dressed. Seeing the other man so put together while he looked like this made Alec blush in embarrassment. Unsure what to do with himself now he leaned back on his knees and put his hands in his lap, looking at the floor.

“You look gorgeous like this, covered with me, my essence,” Magnus said softly, almost like a whisper, his voice almost holding reverence.

Alec wasn’t sure Magnus had intended for him to hear that and he didn’t think he was supposed to reply, at least he hoped not. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Weirdly enough though the praise made him feel better, less embarrassed.

“You have never done that before, have you?” Magnus asked knowingly.

Alec considered lying as the words made him feel like someone had thrown cold water on him. He had really tried his best; he hoped it had been enough.

“Don’t lie to me,” Magnus warned, guessing his thoughts. “You would not like the consequences.”

“No,” Alec admitted, his voice hoarse from the abuse to his throat. He really longed for a glass of water but didn’t think it was his place to ask for anything now after having already asked for this deal. “But I can learn to do it better,” he promised, aware he was sounding desperate but not caring.

Magnus nodded and a smile spread over his lips. “I am sure.”

He was in fact sure of that; if this had been Alec’s first time he had no issues with this deal. Alec had clearly wanted to please him and had tried his best and had learned quickly. He was certain sex with Alec would only get more interesting as time went by and he learned to relax more and give up control.

“Do we….do we have a deal?” Alec asked softly, still looking at the floor, his voice small, hopeful.

Magnus nodded, the sight of the kneeling angel at his feet making him both want to ravish him, fuck him into submission and protect him – the latter being the most disconcerting feeling for him to deal with when he had an enemy at his feet. But his desires won out and thus he said, “Yes. We have a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...anyone left who are not gonna flame me for this? Anyone actually interesting in seeing more of this or did I just lose you all by posting this?


	4. What Fate Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec arrange for Alec's deal to be carried out. Furthermore, Andrew's fate is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my awesome beta; I love you, my writing parabatai!  
> Chapter warnings: Detailed blowjob, punishment, spoil of war, whipping (mild), angst, thoughts of suicide. OK, it sounds bad but it works within this (very long!) chapter. I think (well, I wrote it so clearly I thought so!) ;)  
> It's not all dark though! There's so really cute moments here too! I swear!

**Please see the author's notes for chapter warnings**

**Please read the sequel "Tales from Idris" for details on Magnus, Alec, Andrew and Jace:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396760?view_full_work=true>**

# Chapter 4: What fate awaits

_“You're in my blood from the cradle to the grave”_ _(_ _Mercy Mirror, Within Temptation)_

Magnus looked down at the kneeling Shadowhunter who looked calmly up at him. He was amazed how he managed to look strong despite kneeling, despite him still being covered in his essence, flashes of white on his nose and cheeks. Magnus couldn’t deny that the demon in him was enjoying this sight, seeing his enemy like this, way too much.

“This is the last time I will ask you this. You are sure you want this?” Magnus asked one last time, unsure why he kept asking, why he kept giving him so many chances to get out. It was a good deal; just owning a Nephilim soul alone was a good deal and then owning this beautiful creature too…He was unaware of how important Alec’s answer was to him until the Shadowhunter spoke and he hung on every word. A part of him wanted Alec to regret the deal so they could just both take the easy and safe option, which was the deal he had offered, but the rest of him really wanted Alec to keep wanting this…it was frightening to put it mildly how much he wanted to own this exquisite man, how much he wanted to claim him as his own.

Alec nodded, his voice strong and his eyes calm as he replied, “Yes, I am sure.”  
“Good,” Magnus said with a smile when he got the answer he wanted. “I will have to brand you now. It will hurt,” he warned, surprising himself at the hint of compassion in his voice as he said it.

Alec seemed unfazed by this; having grown up under Valentine’s rule it took quite a lot of pain to frighten him.

“Go ahead,” Alec said calmly, his eyes showing only acceptance and a hint of curiosity as he wasn’t quite sure what he meant by branding him. Knowledge about Downworlder culture and customs in Idris had been scarce and, as he was started to realize more and more by now, also grossly inaccurate.

“Stand still. It will be over soon,” Magnus added in a more gentle voice than he had intended. He wasn’t sure why he said that; it wasn’t his place to reassure him.

Alec nodded in gratitude at the reassurance and clashed his jaw tightly together, bracing against the coming pain. His eyes were watchful and uncertain, unsure what Magnus was going to do to him to brand him as his.

Magnus moved slowly so not to frighten him needlessly and laid a hand on Alec’s neck, on his deflect rune, choosing this spot specifically so as to overlay his claim on the mark on his body that had previously showed his allegiance to Idris and Valentine.

Suddenly the runed skin under Magnus’ hand felt like it was burning, like he was indeed being branded. Alec winced, fighting not to flinch, not to move. The burning sensation had tears coming to his eyes. He didn’t want to scream but at the end it was torn from his lips, “Ahh!”

Almost as soon as Alec screamed the pain started to subside and Magnus removed his hand. Alec suddenly could breathe again and he took a sharp breath, his throat now feeling even more abused than before as a single tear or two from the pain ran down his cheeks. On instinct, Alec wanted to wipe the tears away only to remember that Magnus had forbidden him to clear up his face so he instead took a hand to his neck to feel the brand.

“What did you do?” Alec asked hoarsely, somewhere between fear and curiosity. He winced when he touched his own flesh; it felt warm and tender and there was clear lines in the skin – he had definitely been branded with something.

“I branded you,” Magnus explained, the brand coming from his magic, from his demonic self, leaving the design and choice of it out of Magnus’ conscious decision. This was one reason he had never before kept prisoners in this manner; it spoke too much to the demon in him. Another, and maybe more truthful reason, was that he enjoyed the feeling of power and dominance over an enemy that had hurt him and his people so brutally, he enjoyed knowing what he owned was his and would always stay his.

Magnus conjured up a handheld mirror and held it up for Alec to see. “See for yourself.”

“MB…Discreet,” Alec said dryly but without any heat as he looked in the mirror and saw the red burn mark left on top of his deflect rune. He had chosen this deal himself and he accepted the consequences of it; he was a Lightwood after all.

Magnus shrugged but a proud smirk was covering his lips; his demon was very happy with the resulting brand and how good his mark looked on Alec. He waved the mirror away again. “You said you wanted this,” he reminded him.

“I do,” Alec insisted quickly, not wanting to have the whole discussion about their deal yet again. He paused, looked down for a moment before he looked back up, “Thank you…for the deal. For doing this.”

Magnus shook his head, wanting to have clear lines of communication between them.

“Don’t thank me, I won’t be doing you any favors. I won’t go easy on you,” Magnus warned. He needed Alec to really know what he had agreed to; this was not a summer camp; he had given him his sense of self; everything that was him would from now on belong to Magnus. This was why Magnus had been convinced Alec would choose his offer of a quick and painless death so he could die standing, die as a warrior, as a Shadowhunter. It was unusual to see this level of sacrifice, of commitment, from someone of his race. In fact, Magnus couldn’t recall having ever seen it before. Dying for someone was easy and that was normally what a Shadowhunter would offer; to die or kill for someone. But to offer to live on your knees for someone….to give up that sense of self for someone else…few would be able to offer that and even fewer would be able to actually do it.

Alec nodded calmly, having expected nothing else. “I know,” he said matter of fact.

“You know?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“You need to prove to your people you are the man who stopped Valentine. You can use me to do that; show your dominance over a Shadowhunter – a Lightwood. As you said; everyone knows of the close affliction between the Lightwood name and Valentine,” Alec clarified as he looked up at him with eyes filled with intelligence and strength. This reason had been why he had known Magnus would agree; he could use him to strengthen his powerbase, he could use his submission to gain further support.

Magnus was thoughtful; Alec was turning out to be every inch the strategic mastermind his reputation claimed he was. It made this deal more dangerous…and more interesting.

“You are more than just a pretty face, aren’t you?” He said half-jokingly. Alec was indeed pretty and even more so when he looked like this; steel in his eyes, strength in the tightening of his jaw yet on his knees, blushing now at the complement and casting his eyes down, still covered in his essence on his face. Like innocence and sin personified.

“I wasn’t aware I was a pretty face but yes; I understand what you want which is why I brought this deal to you,” Alec said truthfully as he looked up at him again.

“Very well,” Magnus said with a smile. He did a wave with one hand and a bracelet appeared in his other hand. The bracelet was quite wide, white gold and covered in small red rubies.

“You will wear this,” Magnus ordered matter of fact as he handed Alec the bracelet.

Alec took it carefully with both hands and looked at it in astonishment and shock. He had expected to more or less be treated like Shadowhunters treated Downworlder prisoners which meant little food, horrible living conditions, poor clothes and in general bad conditions in every single way imaginable. He had not expected to be given a piece of jewelry as beautiful as this.

“It’s beautiful. What is it?” Alec asked softly as he turned the bracelet around in his hands carefully.

“The bracelet is enchanted. It will send out a warning to anyone predisposed to magic and warn them you belong to me so an attack on you is an attack on me,” Magnus explained and frowned a little. It seemed Alec knew very little of Downworlder customs. He mentally made a note that he would have Alec read up on the customs, cultures and rules governing the Downworlder after the Alliance between the Races to defeat Idris, as well as teach him the history of the Downworld.

“Oh. Ok,” Alec said with relief, shock and surprise. Downworlder prisoners in Idris were not protected in any sense or form and had no rights at all; any Shadowhunter could treat them as they pleased, hurt them as they pleased unless someone of higher rank had marked the given Downworlder for a specific purpose. He felt a weird sense of gratitude that Magnus would not let others harm him. Had had not expected that.

“Put it on,” Magnus ordered impatiently.

Alec put it around his right wrist and the bracelet seemed to almost attach itself to his skin; it wasn’t painful but just tight, like it had become an extension of his flesh. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at Magnus, unsure of what was expected of him. He had gotten the deal he had wanted; he was unsure what would happen now.

“Is there anything else I should know moving forward?” Alec asked instead, starting to realize he knew very little about Downworlders and their way of life.

“Speak only when spoken to, do what you are told, don’t make trouble,” Magnus said, sticking to the simple and easy version for now until he could have Alec read about the customs and rules in detail.

“That’s it?” Alec asked surprised with a hint of disbelief. That sounded almost too easy.

“That’s it,” Magnus said with a small smile. Alec might think those rules were easy to follow but he had a feeling that having been a general, a man of power and position, they would be hard for him to carry through. Though it would likely aid him that he had had to live under Valentine’s repressive rules when he had lived in his mansion and had, by his own admission, been taught how to obey and the consequence of failure.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment as he looked down at Alec before he added, “Oh, I should clean you up now. I don’t want to share this side of you.”

“Thank the Angel,” Alec mumbled under his breath. He had really preferred not to walk around like this all day but he had been prepared to carry that humiliation if he had to; Valentine had been fond of humiliation as part of punishments and though they had obviously never been sexual in nature they had been just as challenging to survive. However, his past experiences would have made this one easier to carry.

Magnus snapped his fingers, Alec was suddenly clean, and his hair neatly combed after Magnus’ mistreatment earlier.

“I shall look forward to seeing you covered in me like that again soon,” Magnus said with a lustful smirk as he tipped Alec’s face up to look at him.

Alec’s eyes fell to the floor. His eyes darkened and his cheeks colored in embarrassment.

“Thanks,” he whispered softly as he felt Magnus was expecting an answer. If Magnus wanted to be the only one to see that side of him then Alec was also relieved to hear it sounded like Magnus would ensure he only belonged to him, which he found to be a huge relief. The more he got to know about Magnus the more he realized just how well he was treated, a defeated enemy, Magnus by all rights should want to punish and humiliate. Angels knew that Valentine and his people would not have hesitated for a moment to make life as painful as possible in every way imaginable if it had been Magnus or one of his generals who had been captured and taken to Alicante.

Magnus smiled at how cute he looked, all shy and innocent; it made him look more like a boy than the warrior general and enemy combatant he was. He released his grip on Alec’s chin.

“We can’t have you walking around like this – in an enemy uniform, all torn and bloody,” Magnus mused aloud, walking around him like he was a priced race horse. Alec forced himself not to follow him with his eyes but kept his gaze at a spot on the floor in front of him.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec’s clothes changed to an elegant outfit, middle eastern inspired, with lose pants and a long sleeved tunic – all held in dark, almost black, colors but with shiny pale stones, likely diamonds given the bracelet Magnus had just handed him, around the edges, making the outfit more prominent but not flashy in the way Magnus’s outfits were.

“There. Much better,” Magnus said with a smile as he looked at Alec’s new outfit, his clean features and neatly combed hair. He looked beautiful. “You may stand,” he allowed graciously.

Alec smiled a little despite himself, feeling much better now he was cleaned up and had clean clothes. He had barely been out of his uniform since they had left Idris three weeks ago. His legs protested a bit with the strain of kneeling on the wooden floor when he finally got up and stood before Magnus.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.  
“What for?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow questioning.  
“For not showing me off like…that,” Alec ended with a heavy blush, his voice soft, knowing Magnus would know what he was referring to.  
“Don’t worry, darling; that look is only for me just like you are only for me,” Magnus replied with a possessive edge, smirking when Alec blushed again.

The words made Alec smile inwardly and sigh in relief; Magnus would protect him. If he played his cards right this whole deal might turn out to be much more bearable than surviving living under Valentine’s roof for the past many years had been.

“Kiss me,” Magnus demanded but his voice was soft and had an edge of desire. Alec hesitated for a fraction of a second before pressing his lips against his in a chaste and careful kiss. He was about to pull away, blushing at actually kissing another man like this, but Magnus put a hand behind his neck and forced him to stay put. He made the kiss more possessive; forcing his tongue into the Shadowhunter’s mouth and Alec, after a short initial resistance from the surprise, opened his mouth and allowed the intrusion. When Magnus drew back they were both short of breath though how much of Alec’s were due to his anxiety and fear of the newness of the experience and situation and how much of it was a physical reaction was difficult to tell.

“Come, I want to go inspect the prisoners,” Magnus said when he managed to get his growing arousal under control, turning to the door.

Alec didn’t reply; he couldn’t. He hadn’t been asked to. He followed after Magnus as he opened the door he had sent his guards out of earlier and started walking down the hallway outside, fully expecting Alec to follow behind him. Alec ignored the curious looks from the guards posted outside Magnus’ door as he hurried to keep up with the Warlock.

“My Prince,” the young Latin American vampire who had taken Alec before Magnus came towards them from one of the side rooms, joining Magnus as he walked through halls and down stairs, aiming for the courtyard. Raphael gave a respectful nod of his head to add to the title when he reached him but his smile was familiar and warm.

“Raphael, any news?” Magnus asked with a soft smile. Alec stayed silent and avoided eye contact as much as possible, keeping his head bowed but he was listening and watching everything intensely, wanting to learn as much as he could of this new world he found himself in. Knowledge was power and what got you killed was the things you didn’t know.

“Lorenzo dropped the flyers regarding our surrender terms on Alicante,” Raphael informed him, his eyes flashing a warning at Alec when he spotted the Shadowhunter and clearly tensed, not at ease with having a Shadowhunter walk around the mansion unbound. While Alec’s body language said submission there was a strength to him that made Raphael worry; Shadowhunters simply could not be trusted. They had no honor.

“Good,” Magnus said, nodding. While Alicante’s magical defenses still took time to break through and, after that the same would be needed for the rest of Idris, then the barrier had become so thin that it had been possible to use magic to get their flyers through. It was something Magnus had insisted on; he wanted all the citizens of Alicante to know if they surrendered, they would not be harmed but could live on as Mundanes or Downworlders.

“I doubt they will surrender and they will likely kill most of the non-combatants rather than see them fall into our hands,” Raphael said darkly, thinking of the Institutes they had taken. When they had fallen they had in many places seen Shadowhunter children poisoned by their own mothers and adults choosing poison over surrender. The sight of the many lifeless bodies, in particular those of the young ones, could be shocking even for someone like Raphael who had very good reason to despise the Nephilim race.

Magnus nodded darkly. “They are fanatics.”

“¿Deberíamos estar discutiendo esto frente a tu nuevo ... juguete? [ _Should we be discussing this in front of your new…plaything?]_ ” Raphael asked in Spanish, thinking Alec wouldn’t understand the language, casting a warning look at him which was filled with contempt and resentment.

“It’s fine. Alexander belongs to me now,” Magnus assured him and made a hand gesture towards the brand on Alec’s neck. At Magnus’ expression Alec wordlessly turned his head and pulled his shirt down a little so Raphael could see the brand on his neck. He tried not to blush but still did; feeling like a prized possession being showed off but then, thinking about it, he guessed that was precisely what he was. He guessed being a prized possession was better than simply being owned. He could work with that; it was something.

Raphael nodded when he saw the brand and Alec pulled up his shirt again, covering half of the brand. “Very well.”

They entered the courtyard and Alec tried to hide his surprise and shock when Raphael could walk in the sunlight; one of the few Daylighters he had heard about. Daylighters had been a scourge for Idris; they were difficult to kill as they possessed all the strength and power of vampires but lacked one of the main weaknesses of the race; deadly aversion to sunlight in any form or shape.

The Shadowhunter prisoners had sat down on the grass, some looking worried, most trying not to consider their fate, trying to find courage in their convictions and belief in the vision Valentine had given them.

When Magnus entered the courtyard the guards stood at attention and the captured Shadowhunters turned to glare their hatred at him; Magnus had been Idris’s most hated and feared enemy. Every Shadowhunter knew what he looked like.

Alec did his best not to look at his former comrades but could still feel their eyes on him, tearing into him as he walked behind Magnus with an intensity as if their looks alone could kill him for what he knew they would consider his betrayal. The closer Magnus walked to the prisoners, the closer he got to them and thus the more obvious his surrender to Magnus would become to them all. Well, to be honest he couldn’t blame them for their hate for what he had done. He had betrayed Idris and Valentine to get his deal for his family and he would gladly do it again.

“My Prince,” Lorenzo came to greet him with a smile, having just exited from a portal that had appeared in the courtyard. Lorenzo was a handsome, strongly built Spanish man who carried himself with an air of confidence that bordered on arrogance, his outfit was similar in style to 1800s nobility with very tight black pants with a line of red down the side and a form fitting jacket held in tones of black, red and gold. He wore a cravat, held up with a pin made in gold with diamonds. He had long hair in a ponytail, held together with a band that also had diamonds on it. He wore a golden bracelet and a gold watch and long black leather boots.

“Lorenzo. I hear you delivered the terms of surrender for Idris,” Magnus said when Lorenzo came all the way over to him and did the customary greeting when Downworlders met their Prince for the first time that day; he bent the knee and when Magnus nodded as he looked down at him he rose again. They shook hands when Lorenzo was again standing, hands around the wrist in a warrior greeting.

“Indeed,” Lorenzo said when he released his grip on Magnus. He paused before adding with a dark voice, his hatred and remembered pain at the hands of Shadowhunters shining through in his words, “Though I think we should just annihilate them by now.”

“Duly noted,” Magnus said dryly. Magnus noticed that Alec tried hard not to keep his gaze going towards two people among the prisoners; his sister and Jace. Given the high status that Jace and the Lightwoods had all Downworlders recognized them just as Magnus knew he was recognized. Isabelle looked worried towards her brother but though she stood tall she looked resigned to her fate and unlike the other Shadowhunters her eyes held no hatred or disgust, just wariness and a hint of fear. Jace’s stance and eyes however, held no expression and gave off nothing except an aura of strength and power.

Lorenzo’s words about annihilation had Alec give him a quick look, his eyes lingering on Lorenzo’s neck on his right side; a small Circle tattoo, the size of a seal, was visible where the cravat had dropped down a little.

Lorenzo’s eyes turned dark when he noticed Alec’s gaze and he quickly corrected the cravat so the tattoo was covered and Alec looked down again. So that was why he wanted Shadowhunters annihilated; the tattoo was used by Valentine’s people to mark Downworlders in the camps they wanted to keep alive for a while to experiment on. The tattoo was applied with the coerced help of a captured Warlock and couldn’t be removed. The tattoo made it clear that Lorenzo would have suffered horribly before he had been rescued. In fact, it was amazing he was even alive as most of the experiments conducted by Valentine and his people meant that if regular injections were not given the Downworlder would die or suffer terrible and permanent injuries.

“Raphael, have King Meliorn join me,” Magnus asked of the vampire who had remained a little behind him to the left, Alec standing behind him to the right. Magnus knew the Seelie King would still be at the mansion somewhere close by. Magnus had thrown a huge party yesterday to celebrate the victory over the New York Institute and the King never turned down an invitation to a party. Besides, Meliorn would never pass up the chance to have a first row seat to their victory – e.g. to watch the captured Shadowhunter officers as they had been presented in the courtyard before Magnus could pass verdict over them.

“Right away, my Prince,” Raphael said and gave a small nod before hurrying off to carry out the order, not missing the chance to give Alec another warning look as he passed him which Alec again ignored.

A few moments later Meliorn was at his side. He had heard the beautiful Isabelle was among the captured and he had stayed in the courtyard to observe. He had no rights to the prisoners so he knew he couldn’t do anything but he had known her before the war started. He had developed a fondness for her not only due to her beauty and kind nature but also because she was unique; she had held a clear belief that Downworlders were not less worth than Shadowhunters. Though she had followed orders and had never voiced her opinion in public she had told him this as much when they had talked in private in Idris and he had also observed that she had never partaken in the other Nephilim’s crude jokes or talk about Downworlders the times he had been visiting with the late Queen. Reports from the front lines had also made it clear she was a fierce warrior but never cruel. In fact, rumor had it that if the Nephilim army captured you then you had better hope you were captured by her, because it was said she would offer Downworlders the choice to die quickly by her blade instead of being taken to the camps to suffer horribly. It was not an offer sanctioned by Idris and Isabelle would have been severe punished if her actions had been discovered but many a Downworlder had avoided the camps by choosing death by her hand instead. A rarely seen act of mercy and honor among the Nephilim. Meliorn therefore had a distaste at the very thought of her beauty being scarred by pain and torture, the normal fate for any captured officer of her rank and her family’s influence and status in Idris.

“My Prince?” the Seelie King asked respectfully, bending the knee and rising when Magnus nodded at him in acknowledgement.

“I have heard you have taken a fancy to a female Shadowhunter among the prisoners. Is this true?” Magnus asked evenly.

Meliorn didn’t quite manage to hide his shock and surprise at hearing this; he didn’t think Magnus would know. Hearing it his first thought was that Magnus might try and use this intel against him to get something off him so he proceeded with caution but with the respect the Prince was due.

“Of course my Prince would be aware of this,” he said lightly but with an irritated frown. He sighed, choosing to answer straightforward for now. “It is true. Her name is Isabelle Lightwood and we meet while I was still a Knight for the Queen when we visited Idris before we joined the Alliance.”

Magnus nodded at the words. “As I can see you have noticed, then she is here, as my prisoner,” Magnus said and waved in her general direction. Magnus noticed that Alec had tensed when the conversation had fallen on his sister but otherwise didn’t react.

“I have indeed noticed that, my Prince,” Meliorn said guarded, his eyes going to the beautiful Shadowhunter before settling again on the Demon Prince.

“I will give her to you as your spoil of war,” Magnus offered, watching him carefully to see his reaction.

Meliorn fought to hide his eagerness and joy at these words. He couldn’t quite believe he would actually get to bring her back to his realm with him. That she would be his. He had wanted her since he had first seen her, at first due to her beauty but his interest had remained and grown into something more due to her character.

“If?” The Seelie King asked suspiciously, knowing well that nothing was ever free.

“I need her as proof of our superiority so gain her submission but don’t harm her,” Magnus warned.

“I won’t, ever,” Meliorn denied quickly.

Magnus nodded, satisfied with the answer before he added, having almost forgotten this part of the deal, “Oh…and if her brother survives he is to stay with her.”

“That one?” the Seelie King asked, nodding towards Alec with interest. He wasn’t King of the Seelies for nothing; he had recognized all the high ranking officials Magnus had just captured; not just Isabelle. Isabelle’s brother had always had a gentleness to him which had otherwise been unheard of in Alicante, making the Seelie King interested in him though in a different way than Isabelle. He loved rare objects; the Seelies were protectors of anything rare in nature and Alec was certainly that – like a fragile looking yet ever powerful and thorny rose in a field of angry wild weeds.

“Of course not!” Magnus denied hotly, not liking the look of interest in the King’s eyes one bit; Alexander belonged to him now and he didn’t share!

“That one is mine. No, her younger sibling, Max,” Magnus explained as he forced himself to calm down.

Meliorn considered it for a moment; it would politically not be a bad move to include the Youngling; he could be turned to support him as he was young enough that the poison they had filled him with in Alicante could be removed, he would appear to show mercy to a non-combatant enemy and Isabelle would of course be forever in his debt. Not a bad position to be in at all.

Meliorn gave a small smile as he replied, “Deal.”

They shook hands, hands around each other’s wrists, sealing the deal.

“Very well. Go take her with you. I will see you at our next Council meeting,” Magnus ordered and did a dismissive wave of his hand though his words were kind.

Meliorn smiled as he bowed. “My Prince,” he said respectfully before going to talk to his Knights to see to Isabelle’s transfer to his realm.

“Raphael, bring Luke to me,” Magnus ordered of the vampire who had again come to stand by his left side. Luke, his wife and daughter had also attended the party last night and had also stayed at the mansion though that was mainly because Magnus had needed to have a meeting with Luke later today regarding battle plans wherein he needed to make good use of werewolf strength and power.

Raphael nodded his head respectfully but then added in a teasing voice that only someone considered family would get away with using, “Anyone else I can bring now I am at it, my Prince?”

“No, you insolent pup,” Magnus replied with great fondness and love in his voice, mock hitting him over the head.

Raphael grinned but still remembered to bow respectfully as he turned to fetch Luke, “As you wish.”

Luke had already been in the courtyard, having organized some of the guards to watch the captured Shadowhunter officers so he was quickly at Magnus’s side. He bent the knee before his Prince and when Magnus smiled at him, the way you smile at a close comrade in arms you have shared battle with, Luke rose.

“My Prince. What can I do for you?” Luke asked formally, eyeing Alec curiously for a second before quickly looking away.

“Do you know of Jace?” Magnus asked, waving his hand in his general direction. His own distaste for Valentine and his son slipped through in his tone. This was the part of the deal he liked the least.

“The Deathbringer? All Downworlders know of him. He is the greatest warrior Idris has,” Luke said frankly, a bit puzzled by the question. Jace had pure angel blood and was almost invincible. He had killed hundreds of Downworlders single handedly since leaving Idris three weeks ago in his defense of the New York Institute, several of which had been wolves. The nickname given to him by the Downworlders, Deathbringer, was well earned.

“Then you also know he is among my prisoners.”

“I know,” Luke acknowledged, getting even more puzzled as to where this was going.

“I want you, and only you, to turn him and make him an officer in your pack. I would suggest making him your second,” Magnus ordered, thoughtful, thinking the plan out loud.

“Very well,” Luke promised though he looked confused at this. Normally only the common soldiers got turned or de-runed and left in the Mundane world. This level of mercy for Valentine’s son….unusual!

“Turn him tonight,” Magnus ordered, needed the deed done quickly. As soon as Jace was a wolf he would be a Downworlder, with the same rights and protections. Until then he would have to have him guarded carefully to avoid someone taking their revenge upon him.

“As you wish, my Prince,” Luke agreed with a small nod of his head.

Magnus did an elaborate hand movement and a small vial appeared in his hand. “Before you turn him give him this,” Magnus said as he handed him the vial.  
Luke took the vial, looking at the green liquid inside curiously. “What is it?”

“A potion that ensures his parabatai rune survives his transformation and only that one. The other runes will disappear,” Magnus explained.

“Why would you want that?” Luke asked him curiously.

“Because I have his parabatai and they share feelings,” Magnus said with a hint of darkness and nodded towards Alec.

“Oh,” Luke simply said, a bit uncomfortable with this type of warfare though he could see the appeal; as a wolf Jace would be protected while Alec would only have whatever protection Magnus chose to grant him so Alec could be punished and Jace would still feel it.

“Go on,” Magnus ordered and made a dismissive hand gesture.

“Yes, my Prince.”

Luke bowed and left to arrange to carry out his order.

“So…is this a gift giving event, my Prince?” Lorenzo asked with a smirk and an eager look, gaining Magnus’ attraction again. He had been standing by his side and had been observing the events as well as the Shadowhunter prisoners in the background and one of them had caught his eye.

“Lorenzo…I assume you want something?” Magnus asked knowingly as he turned to look at the Warlock.

Lorenzo grinned at his prince and friend; he knew him well.

“Can I have that one?” Lorenzo asked and pointed to a Shadowhunter who was seated on the grass off to one side, his head bowed, his hands neatly folded in his lap. He was blond haired and frail looking, pushing all the protective and possessive instincts in the warlock.

Magnus hadn’t noticed the Shadowhunter Lorenzo was pointing at before now; he almost seemed to try to fade into the background and be invisible.

“Why him?” Magnus asked confused.

“He’s…different,” Lorenzo admitted, licking his lips eagerly. There was something intriguing about him. All the other Shadowhunters had remained standing, in fighting mood, ready for anything. That one was seated, simply awaiting his fate with an unusual calmness and acceptance that he had no choice over his own fate. That he had chosen to sit was also interesting; Shadowhunters would normally never do that in front of standing Downworlders, finding it a show of weakness.

“Hmmm….Yes, he is,” Magnus admitted thoughtfully. He did a hand movement and blue magic flames wrapped around the seated Shadowhunter, making him jump to his feet in surprise and shock. The magic pushed him forward until he was right in front of the magical barrier that was containing them. Just when the Shadowhunter had raised his hands above his head in fear the barrier separated for him and he was pushed through before it closed again at once. The Shadowhunter sighed in relief before he was magically pushed to stand before Magnus and Lorenzo. He gave Alec standing behind Magnus a small smile of relief at seeing him looking well and unharmed which Alec returned with a look of worry.

“What’s your name, little Shadowhunter?” Lorenzo asked curiously, noticing the frail form of the Nephilim, his thin frame and his ill-fitting uniform without insignia and the general state of disarray he was in. All very unusual for a Shadowhunter officer.

The Shadowhunter looked uncertain, not sure what to do with himself. He looked down, bowed his head respectfully and responded meekly, “Andrew Underhill, Sir.”

“Andrew Underhill?” Lorenzo repeated and looked at Magnus. “I have never heard of him. Have you?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. In fact his name has never featured in any of the reports I have received.” Magnus said, watching Andrew intensely. He was a mystery; Magnus knew all the high ranked officers and he knew for a fact Andrew’s name was not on the list and his face was not recognizable which it should have been if he was an officer of Idris. Very unusual.

“Are you scared of me?” Lorenzo asked curiously as he took a hand under his chin to look at his face. There were bruises there, healing slowly, and sullen cheeks from malnourishment. But despite that he looked beautiful…more so due to the fragility this brought to him and it made Lorenzo even more interested in him.

“Yes,” Andrew admitted softly, not sure where to look so he shifted his eyes between Lorenzo and the ground as the Warlock kept his hand on his chin, preventing Andrew from bowing his head.

“I haven’t done anything…Yet,” Lorenzo said with dark promise as desire ran through him at the beautiful creature before him. He turned Andrew’ face from side to side to better look at him.

“Please…don’t,” Andrew mumbled softly, recognizing the desire in the Warlock’s eyes and knowing well what it meant. He looked down more firmly, trying hard not to show his fear. He could endure almost anything, he had learned how to simply disappear into his own head and his body would just be there, left behind. But please, not in front of Alec, the only one who had ever shown him kindness in so many years. He didn’t want Alec to see him used in that fashion; he didn’t want to see the respect that Alec still held for him turn to disgust.

Valentine had discovered Andrew was gay a few years back and Andrew’s life had become a living hell; he was everyone’s punching bag literally and metaphorically. Beatings and rape had become every day for him. Only his fighting skills had kept him alive and his family name had kept him in the officer league though he officially had no rank. Alec had fought for Andrew to still be considered an officer despite being rankless instead of being among the common soldiers as he knew well what they would have done to Andrew. However, this kindness was now turning into a disfavor.

“Prince Bane, I….” Alec began, fearful of what might happen to Andrew, turning pleading eyes towards him, his voice soft and begging. He didn’t know the other Warlock; he didn’t know what he might do. He had heard his name, he knew he was one of Magnus’ generals and he was a fierce fighter and enemy of Idris. He also knew that reports said Lorenzo actively sought the destruction of Idris, which Lorenzo’s earlier words about wishing to see Idris destroyed confirmed. This did not bore well for Andrew’s fate should he be given to such a man. Alec got caught up in his concern for Andrew and his guilt at not having him included in the deal he had made, forgetting the rules Magnus had explained to him, rules he had thought at the time to be simple to obey.

“I warned you to speak only when you were given permission to do so. Now, quiet. I will deal with you later.” Magnus said sharply, giving him a warning look filled with anger and annoyance. He took no pleasure in punishing people and didn’t want to punish Alec but he was leaving him without a choice when he defied him publically, in front of his own people.

Magnus turned from Alec to Lorenzo.

“So, that one?” He nodded towards the frail looking Shadowhunter who seemed to be shaking ever so slightly though he tried to corneal it by squeezing his hands tightly in front of himself. The gesture made Magnus feel weirdly protective towards the Nephilim which annoyed him as the race was his enemy; an enemy who had brutally murdered and tortured thousands, millions, of downworlders. They deserved no mercy!

“Yes,” Lorenzo said with a smile as he released Andrew’s chin only to run his hand up and down Andrew’s arm in a suggestive manner.

“Don’t touch him!” Alec yelled, instinctively wanting to protect the man who had seen nothing but pain for so long, feeling guilty, knowing it could just as well have been him.

“Not another word!” Magnus hissed angrily, annoyed, his patience at an end.

He followed the words with an open-handed slap to Alec’s cheek, controlling the slap to give more of a shock effort than real pain. He was annoyed at being forced into punishing the Nephilim but he couldn’t have him showing such rebellion to his command. Having Alec keep defying him in public, in front of his top generals was not something that could be overlooked and would demand harsh and swift punishment if not Magnus would lose support.

Alec rubbed his cheek and gave him a questioning look. The hit had been weirdly controlled; Valentine and Jace had hit him a lot harder than that. It was almost like Magnus was holding back.

“I will add this to your punishment,” Magnus warned darkly.

Andrew saw the display with worried eyes and wordlessly dropped to his knees before Lorenzo, his head bowed, his hands behind his back, his hands interlocked.

“Wow. This one surely knows his place! I am impressed,” Lorenzo said, intrigued, aroused and surprised.

He had never thought he would see a Shadowhunter kneel; it was fascinating and satisfied his need for revenge against the race that had so horribly hurt him and his people.

“What’s his story?” Lorenzo asked curiously. There had to be something different about him; otherwise he would never have done this.

“I don’t know him. It is indeed very unusual,” Magnus agreed thoughtfully. “I have never seen this in any Shadowhunter before.”

Magnus looked intensively at the kneeling Nephilim at his feet; he couldn’t deny the demon in him found the sight intoxicating. “I can see why you were drawn to him though.”

Lorenzo nodded before turning to look down at the kneeling Nephilim. “Well? What do you want to say, little one?”

“Please, let me take Alec’s punishment, Sir. He spoke out of turn only out of concern for me and I do not deserve such sacrifice,” Andrew begged, his eyes kept downcast, his voice soft.

Alec had done so much for him, done his best to protect him. He had never hurt him; in fact once Valentine had ordered him to and he had refused and had taken a brutal beating for it. Thankfully, Valentine had lost interest after that and hadn’t repeated the order; Andrew knew well that eventually everyone broke.

Alec had been the only reason Andrew had not yet killed himself; his kindness had been the only light in his world. He was readily aware that as things were now he might never see Alec again. This was his chance to finally do something for Alec. There wasn’t much he could do but he could do this. He did not expect to survive long after this; without Alec there he had no reason to keep going. Yet he felt reluctant to leave this world, cruel and unkind as it had been to him, without giving Alec something in return for his kindness. Now was his chance to do that. And then…finally, he would then be able to rest, to find peace. At times he had almost hated Alec for his kindness that had kept him alive in a world so filled with agony and pain, but above all he loved his friend with an intensity, innocence and purity that few men would ever feel for another human being.

“Oh, he’s good,” Lorenzo said gleefully as he looked down at the kneeling Nephilim. He had never seen such submission in the race before; it was truly intoxicating.

“Please, Sir. Let me make amends instead. What can I do, Sir? Anything you wish, Sir,” Andrew begged softly, keeping completely still, his eyes and head bowed, his voice soft and employing.

“Anything?” Lorenzo asked intrigued, questioning. Surely he didn’t really mean that….

“Anything, Sir,” Andrew confirmed just as calmly and surely. He had seen Lorenzo’s lustful gaze earlier and was well aware of what he was referring to. In that moment he felt a unique sense of power he hadn’t felt in years. This time he had chosen this, this time he had offered this. This time he did this for himself; this time it was his choice and his alone. For the first and likely the last….it was his decision.

“Suck me then,” Lorenzo challenged, raising an eyebrow at the kneeling Nephilim, smirking.

He knew he wouldn’t. Nephilim were well known for their sexual repression; giving a blowjob out here, in front of other people…never gonna happen. Warlocks, Vampires and Seelies of course, being immortal, had no sexual hang-ups at all and werewolves had very few as well given their animalistic nature. Sexual repression of any kind in the Shadow World was really only an issue for Shadowhunters. Public sex, partners of different genders, multiple partners, domination, submission….whatever you could think of and it would not be considered unusual or “weird” in the Shadow World among Downworlders. However, everyone in the courtyard held their breath as everyone knew that as a Nephilim surely the request, the demand, would not and could not be meet no matter the price or the promise if it was done.

“Andrew!” Alec warned, not wanting Andrew to do something like this for him. He felt a sympathetic pang of humiliation for Andrew and wanted him to rise, wanted to spare him this, unaware that he was projecting his own feelings as Andrew was in fact feeling in control for the first time in ages.

“Alec, please!” Andrew begged desperately and Alec fell silent, his lips forced into a thin line. His eyes kept pleading with Andrew not to do this but Andrew was not looking at him.

Andrew moved closer to Lorenzo, not looking at him but looking at his crotch. He turned out everything else; ignored the fact that he knew all eyes were on him. He pushed his feelings aside and simply went with it, feeling no humiliation, feeling nothing but the power of his gift to Alec. His gift, his choice, his moment.

Lorenzo held his breath, not believing Andrew would do this. However, with skilled fingers Andrew managed to free his cock from his pants and pull it out. He expertly also freed his balls from the trappings of his pants and started to fondle them gently while running both hands up and down his cock till he reached full hardness.

Alec tried to turn his head away to spare Andrew what he felt was surely great embarrassment but suddenly felt Magnus’ hand on his neck, forcing his head to look in Andrew’s direction.

“He is doing it for you, because of your disobedience. The least you can do is appreciate it,” Magnus hissed in his ear, more annoyed with the fact that he couldn’t completely avoid punishing Alec despite Andrew taking the brunt of it more than anything else.

Alec stopped resisting Magnus’ grip on him and looked at Andrew on his knees, expertly taking the Warlock’s cock all the way into his mouth, using his hands to aid him. He didn’t seem to have a gag reflex anymore and Lorenzo leaded his head back, clearly enjoying being taken all the way into his mouth. Lorenzo’s hands gripped Andrew’s head on each side and he starting trusting into Andrew’s mouth with a brutal pace. Alec expected Andrew to have difficulty following but despite the humiliation and wanting it to stop Alec found himself taking mental notes of how easily Andrew seemed able to accommodate and follow the brutal fucking, clearly used to it.

Lorenzo looked down at the Nephilim at his feet and his feelings, his hatred, towards the Nephilim race flared as he saw Andrew’s runes and he pushed more forcefully into his mouth. However, as he looked down again he noticed how Andrew really was trying his very best to follow his pace, to please him with his hands, mouth and tongue. The strain from the brutal blowjob had tears forming at the corners of Andrew’s eyes but he didn’t seem to notice, intense on his task of pleasing him, his eyes seeming faraway and dazed. He didn’t seem afraid or bothered…just intense on this task and doing it well. Despite everything he thought he knew of the Nephilim race and of himself Lorenzo found himself taking pity on this fallen enemy, looking so fragile and so desperate to please him. He willed himself to let go and finish it quicker than his Warlock stamina would otherwise require, gripping Andrew’s hair tightly, moaning ever so softly as he moved in and out of Andrew’s mouth, enjoying the touch of his soft lips and skilled hands on his cock and balls, pushing him towards climax.

Lorenzo came down Andrew’s throat with a loud yell and Andrew ensured to swallow every drop, even licking him clean and licking his lips afterwards. Spent and sated Lorenzo finally released his firm hold on his hair with a dazed look at the kneeling Shadowhunter. Andrew looked up at him curiously, searching his face for clues as to whether he had done well or not.

“What an obedient little angel you are,” Lorenzo purred, smiling happily, his body flooded with endorphins as he rearranged his clothes and rebuttoned his pants.

Andrew felt relieved and happy at those words; he had done well. He sat down on his knees and bowed his head, folding his hands in his lap again, awaiting a new command. Lorenzo’s praise confused him; no one had praised him in years. It made him want to smile which confused him even further but he kept looking down, unsure what to do so he chose this; hoping by showing submission Alec and he might be shown a little mercy. Valentine and his men rarely seemed to even know what the word mercy meant but at times submission did soothe their most violent impulses…a little. Maybe it would work now too? Lorenzo had taken a step forward so he was side by side with Magnus and thus was now by Andrew’s side. Almost unconsciously Andrew leaned as close to Lorenzo as he could, meaning his body was leaning towards his nearest leg.

“You are pleased with your spoils then?” Magnus asked with a hint of amusement as it was clear Lorenzo was very satisfied.

He released his bruising grip on Alec’s neck and allowed him to look away from Andrew. Alec didn’t; instead he gave his friend a sympathetic and apologetic look, aware his voice of concern, spoken out of turn, had started all of this.

“I am indeed. With your permission I think I will go home and see what other uses this one can have,” Lorenzo said with a wink and as Magnus nodded his permission, Lorenzo created a portal with one hand, almost unconsciously stroking Andrew’s hair where he was leading against his leg absentminded.

Lorenzo moved towards the portal and called after Andrew who had remained kneeling at the same spot, his head bowed. Lorenzo licked his lips; he looked so perfect like that, “Come along now then, pet.”

Andrew quickly rose to his feet and with a small encouraging glance and smile at Alec as he passed him Andrew went to stand before Lorenzo. The Warlock put a possessive arm around his waist and they walked through the portal together.

When the portal closed Magnus turned to Alec who had looked after Andrew until he disappeared from view with a worried look, hoping he would see him again, hoping he would be ok.

“You are lucky your friend took the bulk of your punishment but I will still have to teach you a lesson.” Magnus’ voice was serious and slightly annoyed. He didn’t want to punish Alec and was frustrated he had pushed him into this position.

“Yes, Prince Bane,” Alec said softly and looked down, fighting his fear, hoping it wouldn’t be so bad. It couldn’t possible be worse than the punishments Valentine thought up; of that he was certain.

“Do you understand why I have to punish you?” Magnus asked almost softly, taking a gentle hand under his chin and turned his head upwards him.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec replied softly, still looking down, blushing slightly.

“Why?” Magnus asked before adding with a warning tone, his grip on his chin tightening, “Look at me.”

Alec did so at once and was surprised at the mix of emotions on Magnus face; annoyance, anger and…sympathy, maybe even a hint of….kindness?

“I spoke out of turn,” Alec replied matter of fact.

“Indeed,” Magnus agreed and released his hold on him.

With a sigh and a hint of annoyance Magnus conjured up a riding crop, holding it in his right hand. He noticed Alec wincing when he saw it but his expression was resigned; clearly punishment wasn’t new to him but then with Valentine as your leader it would be unusual if it was. Even more so if his son was your parabatai.

Lashings had been a favorite punishment by Valentine and though the prospect of facing another made Alec fearful as he well remembered the pain, he was also relieved as he knew well how to endure a punishment such as this.

“I will give you ten hits. Count them,” Magnus ordered sharply, wanting this over with quickly and just hoped Alec would understand now and not force a situation like this again.

Alec almost smiled in relief; ten, that was nothing compared to what Valentine would do if he choose a riding crop as a tool. Valentine had been well aware that the crop was considered quite soft when it came to deliver blows and thus the amount of blows needed to cause proper pain was equally higher.

Looking into Magnus’ eyes and seeing the conflicting emotions there Alec was certain Magnus was aware of this too and had chosen the tool for precisely this reason. For some reason this made Alec give him a small nod, almost as if he was giving permission. He gasped expectantly as Magnus moved closer and raised the crop. He braced himself and tensed for the pain.

“One,” Alec hissed when the first stroke fell across his back, gritting his teeth, the hit ripping into his flesh and tearing his tunic, drawing a bloody line across his back. “Two.”

By the time Alec got the word ten out he had tears down his cheeks, more from the humiliation of being punished in public than the pain. Magnus had made it easier for him to stay still and in the proper position by having reached out an arm so Alec could support himself against it while he used the other to deliver the blows.

“You took that very well, darling,” Magnus said softly as he made the crop disappear, his voice soothing.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec got out when he realized he was supposed to respond. He was angry at himself for realizing that he enjoyed the praise from Magnus. He was not used to praise; he couldn’t really recall the last time anyone had praised him for anything. If he did well he could avoid punishment and that had been the best he could hope for.

“I will clean you up later. For now let it be a reminder of the price of disobedience,” Magnus said evenly but despite his words he snapped his fingers and Alec sighed in relief as a cream of some kind covered the wounds on his back, nulling the pain.

Just then Meliorn came over and bent the knee before Magnus, choosing to show extra respect despite having already bent the knee earlier for him and thus he strictly speaking would not have to repeat it now, just in case the Demon Prince was still upset after delivering the punishment to Alec.

“May I take Isabelle with me now, my Prince?” he asked evenly, careful not to betray his desire to have her alone with him.

Magnus nodded and waved a hand to indicate he could raise which he did. “Sure. Bring her to me first though. I want to talk to her.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Meliorn readily agreed and moved away. He went to the magical enclosure and waved for Isabelle to move forward. Jace put a warning hand on her arm when she smiled at the Seelie King, clearly relieved it was him coming for her, stopping her from moving towards the barrier. She said something to him, eyes filled with warmth and kindness, clearly reassuring him. Jace removed his hand reluctantly. She embraced him before she moved to stand in front of Meliorn, only the barrier separating them. Magnus did a wave of his hand and the barrier faded for a second. Meliorn wasted no time in pulling Isabelle through it and she literally fell into his embrace. Magnus did another wave of his hand and the barrier was back in place. Meliorn easily caught Isabelle, steadied her and smiled at her more tenderly than someone surely should be smiling at their captive. However, she smiled back at him with much more affection than one should rightly show ones captor. When they drew apart Meliorn gallantly took her right hand and put it to his lips, kissing it the way he had done when he had been a Knight and she had been a Lightwood, the closest to Idris nobility that there was. She almost had tears in her eyes when he pulled away, this show of kindness almost too much to take in this place, at this time. With a gentle hand on her back the Seelie King guided her towards Magnus. When they stood before him Meliorn bowed his head respectfully.

“Lord Bane,” Isabelle said softly, keeping her head bowed and her eyes lowered.

“Prince Bane,” he corrected, letting her mistake of speaking without being spoken to slide as well as her lack of kneeling; she was about to be handed over to the Seelie King – no use in teaching her proper protocol now. Meliorn would ensure she knew what she needed to know before he met her next.

“Prince Bane,” she mimicked dutifully, her voice soft like velvet and her eyes still kept on the ground.

“Come,” Magnus took a hand under her elbow and guided her a bit away before snapping his fingers and an invisible barrier was around them so no one could listen to their conversation.

“Isabelle, your brother has bartered this deal for you that you now belong to King Meliorn,” he told her and was pleased when she didn’t react. However, he could see a small relieved smile on her lips. This had indeed been a good deal for her.

Magnus took a hand under her chin and she let him but her eyes stayed lowered. “Keep behaving this well and you will do fine. You are a beautiful woman; you can do well in the Seelie realm if you play your cards right.” She nodded mutely and Magnus smiled in pleasure; she could go far if she kept this up; she seemed to know how to act and behave. “Forget ever having been a Shadowhunter, that life is over for you now. Look ahead and create a new life.”

Silently tears slipped from her eyes at hearing Magnus’ words. She had never enjoyed Idris but it was all she had ever known. Magnus wiped a tear away from her cheek with a surprisingly gentle touch.

“Your bother made this deal for you so if you do anything to make Meliorn regret his prize I will have no other choice than to punish your brother as well so for everyone’s sake I trust you will behave,” Magnus warned, making it clear it was a scenario he didn’t want and either would they.

Isabelle nodded eagerly to agree with that statement but bit her lower lip to prevent herself from replying to it, not sure if she should or could and chose to err on the side of caution.

“You may answer me,” he allowed, wanting her to be able to voice any misunderstandings or concerns she might have.

“Thank you, Prince Bane. I will,” she said softly, her eyes still kept down.

“Good girl,” Magnus praised, smiling a little.

“Please…be kind to my brother,” she begging softly, her eyes still downcast but it was clear it was a struggle for her to do that when pleading for her brother.

“That will depend on him but I am not a cruel man, Isabelle, but I will have order in my own house,” Magnus replied honestly, calmly.

She nodded understanding but her hands still formed fists, worried for him.

“Please tell him I love him,” she begged softly, offering her brother the only support she had left.

“I am certain he knows.” Magnus replied, his voice and expression surprisingly soft. “Now, come, go to Meliorn and begin a new life and use it well. With your beauty and your brains I would not be surprised to see you become his consort one day,” he encouraged.

“Will I be de-runed?” she asked fearfully, her voice still soft, her eyes still looking down.

“Yes, before you leave with him. My people will see to it.”

“My memories?” her voice was soft and weak, the fear was now almost a tangible thing between them.  
“Your brother ensured you get to keep your memories,” he calmed her and she visible relaxed.

“Thank you,” she said heartfelt, overcome with emotions.

“Go on now and don’t make me regret this,” Magnus ordered, feeling uncomfortable in the light of her gratitude when he felt he had done very little, except to accept her brother’s deal.

“I won’t, Prince Bane. Thank you,” she promised eagerly, nodding her head to emphasize her point.

Magnus removed the silent barrier and watched her go to Meliorn. When she reached him she bowed down for him, falling to her knees and Magnus smiled inwardly; good girl! Meliorn reached out and stocked her cheek tenderly before ordering her to rise. When she did so he took her hand ever so softly, like she was made of precious glass, guided her towards his Knights and they left to find the nearest gateway to the Seelie Realm.

Alec had watched his sister with worry but seeing how Meliorn was towards her he felt relieved and he was smiling ever so softly as he watched her disappear from sight and out of his life. He had done right by her, given her the best deal he could and that was all that really mattered to him.

Magnus was torn from his musings when he saw Ragnor approach him from the mansion, a grim look on his face. Ragnor was an elder British Warlock who walked with a cane. He had the air and dress of a British gentleman from the 1880s.

“Ragnor, my friend,” Magnus said warmly, smiling.

“Magnus, my Prince,” Ragnor replied respectfully as he came to him and with difficulty bent a knee for him. Magnus reached over to help him up but Ragnor waved him away, using his cane to get to his feet. His smile died when he looked at Jace among the prisoners. Jace met his gaze head on, no heat in his eyes but a sense of pride and strength that would be difficult to match elsewhere.

“I heard you had captured that one,” Ragnor nodded towards Jace, hatred in his eyes, remembering the torture he had suffered at his hands. Jace had been a skilled torturer; luckily less skilled than Valentine who had only once taken over to show his son how it was done. Thank Lilith for small mercies.

“Yes, this is all that remains of his elite team,” Magnus explained evenly. “Well, there was one other captive, Andrew Underhill. Lorenzo wanted him.”

“Already left to go enjoy his victory?” Ragnor said knowingly.

“You know him; impulsive at the best of times,” Magnus said with a hint of annoyance but also the kind of overbarence you show an impudent child.

Lorenzo had been one of several warlocks Magnus had rescued almost six years ago from one of Valentine’s prison camps – only to discover Valentine had experimented on the prisoners, tortured them, and tormented them mercilessly. Lorenzo was the only warlock who had survived more than a few weeks after being rescued. According to Warlock law he now owned Magnus a Life Debt which meant his life now belonged to Magnus to do with as he wished. He had required Lorenzo to aid him in his war effort in every way possible and since then he had been his right hand Warlock, a general in his army. Despite the power imbalance between the two Warlocks they had over time become friends even though they were quite different. The job as Magnus’ right hand Warlock had used to be Ragnor’s until he had been captured and since his rescue he had been unable to continue taking part in the war. Ragnor’s body had been rescued but a part of his mind had never recovered from the torture. Like Lorenzo Ragnor also had the Circle tattoo marking his flesh; a permanent reminder of the torment and pain he had endured. His Circle tattoo was on his right arm, near his shoulder and thus easier to cover than Lorenzo’s.

“True,” Ragnor said with a smile. However, his smile died and his expression hardened when he spoke again, “So, what are you going to do with him?” he nodded towards Jace, still standing defiantly behind the magical barrier.

“I will give him to Luke,” Magnus said evenly, calmly. He knew what Jace had done to Ragnor but war was about politics; not personal vendettas. Well, not always at least.

“What?!” Ragnor asked shocked.

“He will serve us better like this; we get to turn Idris’s best warrior to fight for us,” Magnus explained, having fully expected this part of his deal with Alec to be the toughest sell.

“No!” Ragnor protested hotly.

“This is not up for discussion,” Magnus warned, his eyes narrowing.

“I can’t believe it!” Ragnor thundered. “I am owed retribution!”

Magnus hesitated for just a moment but Warlock Law was clear on this; Ragnar was indeed owed retribution.

“I will give you five hours with him before handing him over to Luke. Do with him as you wish but no permanent damage,” Magnus offered calmly.

“Five hours?!” Ragnor hissed angrily, disbelieving. His pain was worth more than five hours!

Alec tensed, wanting to protest but the wounds on his back made it clear that it wouldn’t matter if he did so, in fact it would likely just make matters worse, so he wisely kept silent. Instead, he tried to send reassuring feelings towards Jace through their bond but as Jace had closed off their bond on his end days ago he wasn’t sure if he felt it.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, his eyes flashing his beginning anger, a clear warning.

“Take it while the offer is still on the table. The five hours must be concluded by tonight so Luke can take him,” Magnus said strongly. Ragnar was his friend but politics, leadership, came first.

Ragnar saw the threat in Magnus’s eyes if he kept pushing and wisely stepped down. “Fine!” he hissed, annoyed, the hatred in his voice and eyes at Jace very clear.

Magnus allowed his expression to soften as he said, “I know you my friend. You are not without skills. You can make five hours feel like five weeks worth of pain. At least!”

Ragnar had a dark expression on his face when he nodded; yes, his own ordeal had taught him well how to deliver pain just as Valentine and his men had taught him how to endure it.

With that Ragnar gave a bow for Magnus and with his nod of permission he left to go set up his revenge.

“I think that’s all the excitement we can handle for now,” Magnus said with a wry look at Alec who wisely kept his eyes downcast and his head bowed. His back hurt but it was manageable, his throat and lips hurt but it was also manageable. However, he was really starting to feel drained and tired after everything he had endured in the last 24 hours and just really wanted a chance to be alone and not be on his guard.

“Raphael!” Magnus called over his shoulder, knowing Raphael would have remained close by.

“Yes, my Prince?” Raphael asked dutifully as soon as he reached him, bowing his head respectfully.

“Have the remaining prisoners interrogated and give me an update on that in two days so I can decide on their fate and how to proceed based on that intel,” Magnus ordered.

“Yes, my Prince,” Raphael readily agreed.

Magnus waved him away with a dismissive hand gesture but also a kind smile which made Raphael smile back. Magnus now turned his attention back to Alec who had kept his eyes downcast.

“Come. I will show you where you will be staying from now on,” Magnus promised, his voice kind again.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec responded softly as Magnus put a hand on his lower back, beneath the marks from the riding crop, and guided him back towards the mansion.

“Hmm….Hopefully you have learned this lesson now,” Magnus said softly as his eyes caught the wounds he had inflicted on his back; they were small red welts, quite superficial in nature but still bleeding a little and very uncomfortable. Though he knew it had had to be done Magnus still didn’t like it and in particular didn’t like seeing this reminder of it. With a wave of his hand Alec’s wounds were bandaged and the torn tunic was replaced with a fresh one and his pants, which had also had splashes of blood on them, were also clean again.

Alec smiled a little as the pain subsided.

“Yes, Prince, thank you, Prince,” he said softly as they reached the mansion and guards opened the large double doors for them.

“Are you just humoring me now?” Magnus asked in surprise but with a hint of intrigue.

Sensing this Alec replied softly, with a hint of his trademark sarcastic humor, “Maybe, Prince.”

Magnus couldn’t help it; he laughed. He hadn’t laughed in years. What an odd sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? Anyone still with me? Maybe I should say sorry for the VERY long chapter (around 27-28 pages on my PC)?  
> Just curious...does anyone actually read the chapter titles and the quotes I put at the top of each chapter? Do you think about it or is it just me who think TOO MUCH about it? ;)
> 
> Anyone want to see more? I get flames on this story so I would adore to know someone are still with me for this ride; in particular as it takes me a very long time to write each chapter as it is a very complex world and very complex characters I have built up. Just one word or even in your native language (google translate is my very long lost lover so go for it!) would be worshipped forever and who doesn’t want that?! Thanks much for reading this ‘please tell me someone gets my humor!’  
> Also, please let me know if you have any wishes regarding what you want to see happen. I can't promise I will write it but I will try if it fits the overall narrative. :)  
> Thanks so much  
> And if you guys didn't catch the VERY obvious World War 2 references in this chapter I might just go hang myself! That's a joke! Relax! But you did get it, right? Hint....It has to do with Lorenzo and Ragnor!


	5. Father & Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his father talk about Alec's soul. Simon and Raphael talk about the latest casualties of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Cynthia Russell for awesome beta as always. Damn; I must be keeping you so busy with 3 large WIPs. Thanks so much again!  
> Dedicated to Herbeloved82 with love because  
> 1) She leaves me such amazing and detailed feedback for all my stories and I clearly have a praise kink ;)  
> 2) She is ill and needs some cheering up. Feel better soon, hon!  
> Chapter warnings: I am changing Raphael's age and past slightly, mention of the camps and a few brutal descriptions of that, mention of torture, war in general, including killing and death associated with war. Also, mention of the killing of a civilian.

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 5: Father & Son

 _“Never back down, you'll never wear my crown cause it weighs too much and I crush every motherfucking thing I touch.”_ _(_ _And We Run, Within Temptation)_

Magnus had gone to the library connected to his main operations center in the left wing of his mansion after leaving Alec in his private chambers. The library was large with wooden panels and books from floor to ceiling and ladders added here and there for none magical beings to reach the books on the upper shelves. The library had two large floor to ceiling windows with heavy draping that the staff had pulled aside to let the sunlight in. There was also a globe from the 1830s, a bar trolley, fully stocked of course, and seating areas in two separate corners with a desk and four chairs in one and two chairs around a smaller table in the other. The room was held entirely in early 1800s colonial style; a testament to Lorenzo having had some influence on the design when Magnus had ordered the mansion magically built and decorated to use as his home and the headquarters for the Allied forces.

Magnus conjured himself a drink as he searched for the book he was looking for but his mind kept wondering to the enigma that was the Nephilim waiting for him in his private chambers.

Before Valentine, before the war, he had distrusted the Nephilim race but he had never hated them. That had first started when Valentine had tortured him and had only escalated from there. Ragnor’s torment had been a key milestone in cementing the hardening of his heart. However, his complete and utter contempt for the Nephilim race had become a fact when he had personally come to see the first camp they had liberated. Like most, he too had been doubtful that the rumors of the horrors of the camps were true. Standing there among broken bodies, where even the Downworlders left alive were dead…the horror he had seen; death chambers, torture chambers called “doctor’s quarters” or even “hospital”….the experiments Valentine had his people conduct had been gruesome and cruel to an extent Magnus felt even Greater Demons would be jealous. Seeing how long a vampire could survive submerged in water without nourishment, how long a Warlock could keep a crushing pile of rocks from falling…Werewolf babies torn from their mother’s arms to be disposed of as trash because they had ‘no value’, no useful function. At the liberation of that first camp Magnus and his forces had went to the defeated Institute where the Shadowhunters responsible for the camp had stayed. Those there who hadn’t worked in the camps had claimed they hadn’t known of the horrors conducted there but how could they not? The camp was their neighbor and if not the black smoke and stench of the burning bodies would be a clue then surely the cries from mothers’ who witnessed their babies dying…such a scream would surely have been able to ruse Heaven if ever there had been any hint of justice for Downworlders in this world. As Magnus had painfully learned; justice for Downworlders had to be taken; it would never be given!

Magnus had been able to respect Alexander as an enemy as he, unlike most of his peers, had a kind of honor. He had no connection to the camps and were considered a fierce but fair fighter on the battlefield. However, that didn’t mean he was innocent; far from it. Some of Magnus' own soldiers had extracted their revenge on common Shadowhunter prisoners against his direct orders. They had been dealt with quickly and decisively but Magnus knew he was responsible for their actions and he would carry that with him until the end of his days. In the same way, Alexander was not innocent just as he was not.

However, what had really fascinated him with Alexander had been how different he had been from other Shadowhunters. He clearly didn’t believe in Valentine’s vision despite having fought to keep the man in power; if he had then he would never had been able to kneel before a Downworlder. He would never had been able to offer the deal he had done. It were these facts about him that had enabled Magnus to say yes; otherwise no amount of power in the Universe would ever have been enough for him to accept such a deal from a Nephilim.

Alexander though...he was fascinating in other ways too. The combination of strength and fragility, defiance and submission that he saw in the man was intoxicating and was speaking to both his demonic and human side. He had never imagined he would ever find a Nephilim desirable; they were his enemy. Their runes the symbol of the torment he himself had endured and the suffering of his people, of the entire Downworld. A part of him hated himself for lusting after him like this but the demon in him thought it was perfect; he was his to do with as he pleased after all so why not exploit it, use it…and enjoy it?

Magnus sighed. He really needed to figure out what he actually wanted to do with Alexander; he didn’t feel like he could just keep him in his chambers forever. Though Alec had showed he understood how to submit his spirit was clearly not used to the idea; his eyes were observant, his wit, when allowed to show it, was clearly sharp. Only his honor in the promise, in the deal he had made, prevented Alec from being a very large flight risk, a larger risk than would have been worth it. Magnus had come to believe that Alec did mean it and would fulfil the deal, knowing that otherwise Magnus wouldn’t fulfill his. Well, he wasn’t an idiot; he had still left guards outside the entrance to his chambers and the chambers were magically sealed.

Yesterday he would never had thought he would have the former general of Idris, Alexander Lightwood, waiting for him in his chambers, his in every way he wanted him to be. He guessed he was therefore excused for not quite knowing what to really do with that fact just yet…well, besides the obvious because the angel was simply too tempting not to claim as his in the most intimate way possible.

Magnus could claim he had made the deal with Alexander for power and influence but when he was alone with his thoughts, he had to admit that there was another reason, a private reason. He carried the burden of leadership and command alone. While what he had told Alec was true, he did have more willing bed partners than he knew what to do with, none of them could be truly trusted. All would want something; protection, a favor, influence…Alec’s was his in every way which also meant he had no other choice than to be loyal to him. Magnus could finally let go, be himself. He might even one day talk to Alec about his fears and worries, knowing Alec would not be able to betray him and retell it to anyone. His father had always said his fear of loneliness, his desire for companionship was his greatest weakness and Magnus was not stupid enough not to accept that his need for someone, someone safe, wasn’t a large reason as well for him accepting the deal.

He had his close allies and friends like Raphael, Catarina, Ragnor and Lorenzo but he could never be weak in front of them, he could never be needy, be in doubt, waver in his decisions. They all looked to him for strength and he couldn’t fail. When he had accepted the deal with Alec a part of him had hoped that in time, with him, maybe he could be weak, he could admit to his hesitations and doubts because Alec could never retell them. He wasn’t naïve enough to believe in concepts such as love – he didn’t deserve love and neither did Alec – but maybe he could find a few moments of peace in his arms and if Alec played his cards right…then maybe so could he.

Magnus found the spell book he had been looking for, needing it for one of the spells they were using against the defenses at Alicante and forced his thoughts away from Alexander. The Nephilim had already started to fill more space in his mind than he thought was healthy.

A shiver suddenly ran through him like spiders all over his skin, interrupting his musings. He knew that feeling.

Magnus frowned as he looked at the large gold framed mirror hanging on one of the walls. He walked over to it and looked directly into it.

“Father, I can feel you. You can show yourself,” Magnus said evenly but with a hint of steel, not in the mood for games. He was in the middle of planning the invasion of Alicante after all.

The mirror flickered and changed to reveal his father, Asmodeus. He smiled at him, his eyes cunning, the smile devious.

“Son,” he exclaimed, as if the statement was meant to carry weight with Magnus.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked directly, impatiently.

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t just see how my son is doing?”

“Father, I don’t have time for games right now,” Magnus warned irritably.

“So I gather,” Asmodeus replied, his smile fading. “I will get straight to it then. You have managed to get hold of a Nephilim soul, freely given. That has never happened in all of history. How did you manage that?” Asmodeus tried not to sound envious and eager but failed on both accounts.

“Never mind that. The soul is mine,” Magnus warned, his eyes narrowing and he allowed his Mark to show in warning.

When Shadowhunters died their souls returned to Heaven to live out an eternity of peace. A Nephilim soul in hell would be doomed forever to eternal damnation. It was a punishment so severe it had never been implemented since the original rebellious angels had been cast down from Heaven. A soul freely offered to hell held immense power; it was rare even for Mundanes to sell their souls, rarer for Downworlders who knew what such a fate meant and unheard of among Nephilim.

“Of course,” Asmodeus assured him quickly, too quickly.

“I mean it,” Magnus said with a threatening edge to his voice.

Asmodeus made a dismissive wave of his hand, clearly not the least intimidated by his son.

“Sure, sure,” Asmodeus said before he paused. “So, what do you plan to do with it?”

“You mean will I make a move against you?” Magnus guessed where his father’s concerns really lay. “No, not at the moment.”

Asmodeus relaxed somewhat but looked suspicious and doubtful at the same. “Hmm…So what will you do with it? You can’t keep it in limbo like this forever.”

Magnus sighed, a bit annoyed at being questioned like this. “I know.”

“So you can give the soul of the Nephilim to Edom and let him suffer for eternity, earning you the title as King of Hell; ruler of not only Edom but all demonic realms and all their demonic creatures.” Magnus gave him a look that said he knew this; it was this power, the power to control demons, he had found useful as a last resort against Valentine. “Or you bind yourself to him,” Asmodeus said, naming a second choice.

Magnus looked surprised at him, not understanding the second option. “Bind myself to him? That’s possible? Why would I do that?”

Asmodeus gave him a look Magnus couldn’t decipher. “As he gave his soul to you then it is also yours to bind. If you choose to do so, your life forces and souls would mix. You would share powers and immortality. You would become the strongest being alive; a Prince of Edom with Nephilim powers; it has never happened before. His pure energy would boost your magical abilities beyond measure – as it has never happened in recorded history no one can say for sure but it would be incredible.” There was now no doubt why Asmodeus found this so intriguing; if he could get a freely given Nephilim soul he would be able to do just that, to become that powerful. Asmodeus’ eyes darkened and he waved a dismissive hand. “Sure, you would need to keep the Nephilim alive too as your lives, and deaths, would also be linked but hey; no one said he had to be conscious or painless – just alive,” Asmodeus said with an evil smile and wink.

“I will keep that under advisement,” Magnus said dryly. He had no particular desire to be bound for eternity to a fallen enemy where if he died so would Magnus and vice versa, sharing his immortality with someone like that, no matter how handsome or interesting he might be. Besides, he had no need, at the moment, for such excess power. However, it was good to know. If all else failed he could take this choice to defeat Valentine. It was a better choice than control of demons as everyone knew demons could not be trusted. However, it was still an extreme measure he would rather avoid.

“Do that, my son,” Asmodeus advised with an eager nod and Magnus frowned; his father was no doubt thinking of ways he would be able to use his son’s powers to his advantage should he be bound to Alec.

“So, how fare your war with Lilith?” Magnus asked to change the subject, not so much because he actually cared. Though that said he would rather see his father rule Edom than Lilith; the enemy you know and all that. Not to mentation that his positon as leader of the Downworld was, regrettably, built on the royal demonic bloodline of his father as Warlock Law dictated. Thus having Asmodeus dethroned would not be good for his powerbase.

“Well, the deal I made with you has worked excellently. The mutated child Valentine created, Sebastian, was the perfect bait for Lilith,” Asmodeus admitted with a dark smile.

“As soon as I felt her blood in him I assumed as much,” Magnus said evenly.

The young man, Sebastian, had been captured when they had freed one of Valentine’s camps a few months back. Sebastian had been the commander of the camp and had proven to rival even Valentine in how cruelly he had treated the prisoners there. Magnus’ magic had right away sensed the Queen of Edom in him and Raphael had told him he also smelled angel blood in him. The boy was a dangerous mix that should naturally never have existed. He had powers beyond compare and a twisted sense of loyalty to his father. Magnus had only with great difficulty managed to keep Sebastian trapped long enough to send him through a portal to Edom; even he didn’t have enough powers while on earth to kill him though he might have been able to do it if he had been in Edom. However, he had betted his father would have enough powers while in Edom to kill him there.

“Well, her warriors fought well but in the end she wasn’t willing to sacrifice the boy. That was her weakness and I can now call myself King of Edom; Lilith is no more,” his father said with a wide grin, pride and contentment in his voice.

“Congratulations are in order I presume.” Magnus said dryly. “And the boy?”

Asmodeus shrugged. “Still alive. I am trying to figure out what makes him tick.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “Are you insane? This is like Batman keeping the joker alive!” Magnus raged and could see the pop culture reference was as lost on his demonic father as on most beings in the Downworld; seriously, a little Mundane education wasn’t out of the question even in times of war.

Magnus took a deep breath and rephrased in a way his father would understand, “What I mean is he is a product of Nephilim blood and Lilith, Queen of Edom. He’s too dangerous to live; that’s why I gave him to you.”

Asmodeus went from looking annoyed to thoughtful. “Hmm…Point taken. I have no further use of him anyway.”

Suddenly Asmodeus disappeared from view and the mirror showed only flickers of red flames and blackness. For a moment Magnus thought his father had left but had somehow not closed the connection. Then he heard something.

“No, no…please, no,” a voice, a young man’s voice, sounding way more human than Magnus thought it should echoed from somewhere behind the mirror, from Edom, followed by an agonizing scream before silence settled.

Asmodeus returned in view of the mirror, smiling evilly and wiped some blood spatter from his cheek.

Well, that answered the question if Asmodeus could kill him.

“You couldn’t have closed your connection with me before doing that?” Magnus asked annoyed.

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at him. “Why? Bothered by his pain?”

“No, just annoyed,” Magnus said truthfully. Once he would have been bothered, once he would have been bothered by a great many things in this war, in how things were. Not anymore. He could not afford the innocence and naivety he had once had.

Asmodeus shrugged. “Anyway, dead now.”

“So I figured,” Magnus said dryly.

“I have heard you are also close to winning your war on Heaven,” Asmodeus inquired, clearly interested.

“Just the Nephilim; the deal Lilith and you brokered at the dawn of time still holds; if Edom doesn’t interfere then neither will Heaven,” Magnus corrected him.

“Their downfall,” Asmodeus said arrogantly.

“Well, for ages it worked to the advantage of the Nephilim that neither side interfered with the war fought here on earth,” Magnus reminded him.

“That was only until my son remembered his true calling. I am proud of you,” Asmodeus said with a smile that was almost warm but also only almost.

Magnus shook his head, a small hint of regret at the innocence he had lost during this war reflecting in his eyes. “I am not sure I want to say thank you for that,” he admitted quietly.

The King of Edom laughed before closing the connection with a wave of his hand and the mirror became just that again; a mirror.

Magnus stood in silence for a while, thoughtful, thinking of the Warlock he had been before the war. Thinking of his loft in Brooklyn, the carefree parties…his flirting and most of all his innocence, his morality…how certain he had been back then of where his lines were, what he would do and never do, what was right and wrong. Things were a lot greyer now; it was impossible to stay innocent when the world was painted in blood and tears.

Magnus shook his head to clear it from those thoughts and left the library with the spell book he had needed. The two guards outside the library stood at attention when he opened the door and left down the hallway. As he got closer to the operations room there were more guards standing at attention, in particularly outside the War Room; the conference room wherein Magnus discussed intimate battle plans with his closest generals – Raphael, his mate Simon, Lorenzo, Luke, Luke’s mate Joselyn, Catarina, Ragnor and Meliorn. The nine of them formed the Allied War Cabinet, the highest level of authority in the Downworld, superseded only by Magnus’ royal power and authority. The orders of the War Cabinet could only be overruled by royal decree from Magnus himself, something he had yet never done as Magnus alone held the right to veto any decision the War Cabinet made, thus ensuring he would never need to use his power to override the Cabinet’s rulings. These days Ragnor’s membership of the Cabinet was mostly symbolic as his mental anguish after his torture meant he was rarely able to attend and he in general kept to himself or visited with Magnus or Catarina alone.

The War Cabinet could take decisions if ½ were present, excluding Magnus as no decisions could be made if he wasn’t present, which meant most decisions were taken between Raphael, Simon, Magnus, Lorenzo and Luke – simply because they were closest. Raphael and Simon lived in Magnus’ mansion, in the opposite wing to him, and had their own private chambers there, Lorenzo had his own mansion outside of New York and were just a portal way while Luke lived in New York City in a large flat with his mate and adopted child, Clarissa. Catarina lived in a flat in New York City too with her adoptive daughter, Madzie, but would often travel as part of her responsibilities, whereas Meliorn was in another realm. Joselyn’s presence at the meetings were rare as she ruled the Werewolves in her husband’s absence. However, both had a seat in the Cabinet as Magnus owned them his life for getting him out of Alicante when he had been Valentine’s prisoner. They were two of the few Shadowhunters, former Shadowhunters, Magnus cared for these days.

Another Nephilim Magnus had cared for during the War had been Jia Penhallow. He had developed great admiration for her, a Shadowhunter who had opposed Valentine and had continued to do so in secret after his ascend to power. She had even been involved in a failed plot to end his life. Magnus had communicated secretly with her, admiring her strength and conviction to stay and fight to free her people from Valentine’s dark influence after he had offered to try to get her out. She had been killed a few years ago after helping her daughter, Aline Penhallow, and Helen Blackthorn escape Idris, using Magnus’ help to get them out, choosing to stay behind to ensure their safe escape. Magnus had thought the Nephilim unable to feel such motherly affection as Jia had shown and he had mourned her passing, even more so as news of the brutality with which Valentine had punished her for her betrayal had reached the Downworld. Magnus had made good on the last promise he had given Jia; to ensure the safety of Aline and Helen. They now lived together in peace in the Seelie Realm, safe and secure, Aline considered a Downworlder through her marriage to Helen and were thus above reproach and would be addressed and considered a Seelie in all ways.

Thinking of the War Cabinet reminded Magnus that he should probably get a runner out to Lorenzo’s mansion tomorrow around lunchtime to ensure he was at the War Cabinet meeting taking place that afternoon. Lorenzo was a man who gave into his desires and didn’t try and control himself like Magnus did. His clear fascination with the Nephilim, Andrew, might lead him to forget the meeting in the mist of his passions. However, Lorenzo had worked hard on breeching the magical barrier around Alicante these past few weeks and deserved some hours off. But also just a few; Magnus needed him back for the meeting tomorrow. He knew it was a bit unfair to have Lorenzo in the Cabinet as the Life Debt Lorenzo owned him made it very easy for Magnus to sway him to his side, but then war and politics were not won by being nice.

As Magnus got to the operations room he could see multiple people inside including Maia, Luke’s second in command, Joselyn, his wife, and another Werewolf officer was there, several Seelie Knights and Raphael and Simon were there too. The room was filled with computers, maps, desks, chairs, large monitors attached to the walls and papers and files. There was lively chatter and discussion. When Magnus entered the room, the whole room fell silent at once and all eyes were on him.

“Please, remain as you were and continue,” he said with a wave of his hand, stopping their movement towards bending the knee in respect. He noticed Catarina Loss was there too. She was responsible for the medical branch of his army and would be there to either report on casualties and wounded or talk supplies. Ragnor rarely came to the operations room when he had something to discuss; too many wounds on his soul would never heal and had left him a shell of the Warlock he had used to be. He did help from his mansion in London, safe behind wards raised by Magnus himself for extra protection. From there he helped coordinate the complicated supply chain needed for the Allied army and in order to feed and care for the civilian Downworld population.

Magnus had both been surprised and had expected Ragnor would overcome his fears and come to see him when news of Jace being captured had reached him. Magnus feverishly hoped that by getting some revenge maybe his old friend could finally find some measure of peace though he doubted it. In his experience blood paid for by blood always left a stain, justifiable as it might be.

The room went back to chatter at Magnus’ order and Magnus started smiling at Raphael and Simon as he walked over to them. His smile faded a bit in concern when he noticed Raphael looked worried and Simon looked troubled.

“I…I just can’t right now!” Simon snapped at Raphael and turned on his heels with an air of annoyance and pain in his eyes. He almost collided with Magnus in his eagerness to leave the room.

“Easy there,” Magnus said gently, steadying Simon as he almost fell as he sidestepped him.

“Ah! I am so sorry your prince, highness, majesty….Magnus,” Simon babbled, blushing as he did a half bow while also trying to bend the knee and managing to do both wrong.

Magnus raised an amused eyebrow at him.

“Raphael,” Magnus started to say, with humor in his tone. He didn’t have to say anything else as Raphael was at Simon’s side at once.

“Will you excuse us for just a moment, my prince?” Raphael said with a small perfectly executed bow as he took a firm grip on Simon’s elbow, ignoring that he was trying to weasel away from him. He stopped struggling when Raphael gave him an annoyed look.

“Of course,” Magnus agreed, amusement still in his voice.

Raphael nodded his head in thanks. As he was to lead Simon out of the room Magnus stopped him with a hand on his arm. Raphael looked questioning up at him.

“Háblame en cualquier momento. Siempre estoy aquí para ti, hijo. Tú lo sabes. _[Talk to me anytime. I am always here for you, son. You know that.]_ ,” Magnus reminded him in his native Spanish, his voice and eyes soft now, the father in him speaking and not the leader.

Raphael nodded his thanks and gave his hand on his arm a small squeeze in thanks.

“Gracias padre _[Thanks, father]_ ,” Raphael said heartfelt before Magnus released his arm.

Raphael guided Simon out of the operations room as Magnus looked after them for a moment before going over to speak with Catarina.

When they were outside in the hallway Raphael guided Simon a little further away, down the hallway until they were alone, away from the guards. Finally, he released his hold on Simon.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Simon complained when they stood facing each other in the hall.

Raphael sighed in annoyance. “I am not babysitting you, Si. You are clearly troubled.”

Simon shook his head stubbornly. “I’m fine.”

Raphael forced himself to ignore his anger and instead focus on his worry and love. He took a gentle hand up and softly touched Simon’s cheek.

“Please speak to me, mi rayo de sol _[my sunshine]_ ,” Raphael asked tenderly, concern evident in his tone.

Simon blushed but his eyes shined with affection at hearing his mate’s Spanish nickname for him, spoken with such love and reverence.

Valentine had wanted to capture Raphael since he had become the vampire leader. He had managed to do it by having some of his soldiers capture his Mundane sister, his last living relative, an old lady with increasing dementia. Raphael had surrounded to the Nephilim soldiers on the promise they would let his sister go. They had lied. They had cut her throat before his very eyes and had laughed when the smell of blood had made his vampire teeth appear while he had been screaming her name in agony. They had not even let him hold her as her life had slipped away from her.

He had been taken to a Shadowhunter stronghold in New York, awaiting transport to Idris. It was then they had made the mistake of experimenting on him by injecting him with something. The unintended result had been that he had become a Daylighter. Magnus had managed to rescue him quickly and swiftly, while he had still been at the stronghold in New York. With Catarina’s help they had discovered purified angel blood had made this happen and she had used blood from captured prisoners to synthesize an injection for Simon as well. Magnus had decided for now not to share the cure publically, wanting to control who became a Daylighter for now, knowing the power this gave him and the power it would give anyone who knew about it.

However, the nickname Raphael used for Simon was not because he too was a Daylighter. Raphael had always seen Simon as the sunlight of his life. They had met when Simon had been a Mundane and the day Raphael had been approached by Valentine’s men, explaining they had his sister, the Shadowhunters had mortality wounded Simon and left him behind for dead; a Mundane who knowingly associated with Downworlders and defended one as fiercely as Simon had done was not considered worthy of saving according to the teachings of Valentine and his party, the Circle.

Raphael had been deeply distraught when he had let himself be taken to his sister, thinking Simon had died and just hoping he would at least be able to save his sister and then get revenge before he had resigned himself to death, taking as many Nephilim with him as he possibly could.

However, Magnus had found Simon just in time – thankfully Simon had been alert enough to dial Magnus for help with his last breath. Magnus had managed to put a spell on Simon that froze him in time. However, when Magnus had rescued Raphael he had been forced to do something he had thought he would never do. He had had to turn Simon, make him a vampire, in order to save him. Raphael’s hatred towards the Nephilim race was not for what he had been put through, but above all he owed them for his sister and Simon’s life.

“It’s just…” Simon sighed helplessly, pain in his eyes, taking Raphael's attention back to the present. “The patrol at the southern gate was unsuccessful.”

A small patrol, 10 Downworlders, had been sent on a mission yesterday to try to sneak into Alicante though the southern gate in the hope the barrier would be weak enough and they would be undiscovered. Catarina had just grimly informed them that that had not been the case and all of them had been killed.

“I know, Si. I heard,” Raphael reminded him gently, having been present when Catarina had told the news.

“Raph…I planned that mission. I picked the people,” Simon said agonized, fisting his hands so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“I know, Si. It’s ok. You did a great job,” Raphael calmed him, taking him into his embrace. At first Simon struggled against him but when Raphael’s arms strayed around him, safe and strong, he melted against him, putting his head by his shoulder, his arms around his waist.

“I hate this,” Simon mumbled against his neck, sniffling softly as he fought back tears.

“What do you hate, mi rayo de sol _[my sunshine]_?” Raphael asked softly, kissing the top of his head.

“This, everything. This war,” Simon admitted softly against his neck, fighting to still his tears. They stood in silence for a while before Simon added brokenly, “Those people died because of me, Raph.”

Raphael drew a little back so Simon could see his face. However, he was avoiding his eyes, stil hiding by his shoulder. “Si, look at me,” he asked, his voice gentle but firm. When Simon lifted his head and looked at him, Raphael smiled lovingly at him. “This is war. People die. I fought as a mortal in World War 2; I know war. I have known war my whole life and I know one thing. You are a good officer. A killing officer as we would say back then,” Raphael said seriously.

Simon gave him a confused look. “What does that mean?”

“A killing officer gets you killed by accident,” Raphael explained seriously. “A murdering officer does it for glory, God, country or something like that.” He gave Simon a piercing look, wanting to force him to believe him. “You are a great officer, Simon.”

Simon smiled a little before he put his arms around his neck. He looked into Raphael’s eyes, seeking permission, always respecting Raphael’s boundaries when it came to intimacy. When Raphael nodded slightly Simon gave him a loving and tender kiss on the lips.

“Thank you,” Simon said sincerely as he drew back, his voice and face filled with emotion and above all; love.

Raphael smiled back and touched his cheek tenderly. “Never thank me for being there for you. I always will be. You’re my mate for eternity.”

“I still can’t believe you think you can stand me for eternity,” Simon said with some of his normal brightness, humor and a hint of his old mortal insecurity.

Raphael smirked but the love in his eyes made it clear to Simon there was nothing he wanted more. “You’re a handful and you talk too much,” Raphael said with his usual sarcastic humor.

“Hey!” Simon protested with a mock insulted air.

“But,” Raphael added, smiling lovingly. “You also brighten up not only my life but the life of everyone around you. How you have managed to remain so bright during this war I will never know but I am forever grateful you are in my life…a light to my darkness,” Raphael said affectionately.

Raphael knew he was fortunate he had Simon. The war had claimed many lives and for the immortal races many had been left alone, without their mate, facing eternity alone. For many such survivors the prospect of living on was too daunting and thus, they had thrown themselves into the war – seeking revenge and eventual death so they could finally be reunited with the one soul, the one person, they had been meant to spend eternity with. Raphael was one of the lucky ones; he had Simon, his mate for eternity, and he was never letting him go.

Simon smiled fondly at him and squeezed his arms around his neck briefly to show he was there for him, always.

“You are never dark, Raph,” Simon protested lovingly. Raphael raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, maybe you could dress in something other than black on black suits,” he added, eying his current perfectly fitting black suit and black shirt with a teasing look that also held admiration for the figure he struck.

“I thought you said you love me in them,” Raphael teased.

“I do,” Simon readily said before he realized Raphael was baiting him.

Raphael smiled fondly at him before his expression got more serious.

“Are you ready to go back and discuss the post ops report with Catarina and update Magnus?” he asked gently.

Simon nodded, his expression becoming more serious too.

“Yes. I can do it,” Simon said strongly.

“That’s my boy,” Raphael said fondly.

“Man, Raph. Man,” Simon corrected him as he removed his arms from his neck. Raphael took his arm and with a smile he placed it on his and they slowly walked back towards the operations room together.

“You will always be young to me, mi rayo de sol _[my sunshine]_ ,” Raphael said fondly, lovingly. Simon blushed prettily, smiling happily.

Simon released his hold on his arm when they reached the operations room and when they entered they looked every inch the professional warriors they both were, each in their own right. Simon had never seen active combat; Raphael had seen plenty. Yet together they were unstoppable as Simon’s strategic mind and Raphael’s ruthlessness created a very effective weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is treasured and keep me writing - and posting quickly. ;)  
> WW2 references I hope you found: Jia is based on the generals opposing Hilter during WW2 (including the attempts on his life - watch "Valkyrie" about Claus von Stauffenberg if you want to get a quick idea regarding this but otherwise I can recommend reading some of the great books on the topic, including books dealing with the resistance movement within Germany during the Nazi rule), the camps and how they are detailed (I suggest watching the episode "Why We Fight" in the amazing miniseries "Band of Brothers" for more on the camps and the reactions used here), the War Room and a War Cabinet (read up on Winston Churchill/London War Rooms for more regarding the history I based this on).  
> Did anyone get the reference regarding a killing and a murdering officer? Think Sean Bean! ;) If you get this reference I will love you forever!  
> I would love, worship and adore it if you would leave a comment. :)  
> In particular, I would like to hear what you want the next 2 chapters to be. They can either be what Andrew is going through, taking place just after Lorenzo and he exits the portal or the next 2 chapters can be about what Alec and later on Alec and Magnus is up to. These four chapters take place in parallel and follow Alec for 2 chapters and Andrew for 2 chapters so storywise either 2 chapters can follow this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. If you for example vote for Andrew's chapters then after those two we will get to Alec's two chapters afterwards so you will get all four; it's just what order you want them in. :)


	6. Killing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec can't deal with feeling the echoed pain from Jace's torture so he does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my hard working beta for great work as always.  
> It was a tie between hearing what Andrew and Alec have been doing so first we get Alec and then next chapter is Andrew. Then back to Alec and then back to Andrew. :)  
> And just so we are clear; Malec is the main pairing but I want to try and write this story as if it was a real novel so sometimes the story simply demands a focus on other characters and situations. Feel free to jump those chapters but the story will be so much better if you don't. :)  
> Chapter warnings: Mild description of torture, description of drinking and getting drunk, mention of child abuse, description of self-harm (in particular cutting), mention of the psychological effects of abuse and torture. So all the good stuff except sex 'evil grin'

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 6: Killing Love

_“And we run, for this killing love. And we run, tell me how it's enough?”_ _(_ _And We Run, Within Temptation)_

Magnus had quickly become busy with various affairs of war and had left Alec back in his study in his private chambers. He left guards outside the entrance and told Alec he could walk around freely within his private rooms; the study connected to a master bedroom, two guest bedrooms, a modern kitchen, dining room and a living room. Alec had remained where Magnus had left him in the study for about ten minutes, waiting to see if this was a test but he didn’t seem to return so Alec explored the study first, his thoughts far away.

He was relieved for Izzy’s fate; the Seelie King seemed to treat her just as he had back in Idris and seeing this he had little fears for her future. He was unsure if he would ever see her again but knowing she was safe and well-treated meant everything to him. He worried for Andrew though; he felt guilty he had created a situation that had resulted in Andrew stepping in like he had. The files on Lorenzo he had read in Idris did not indicate he was a cruel Warlock but he had been in the camps; would he not wish revenge for that now he had a Shadowhunter kneeling before him? If only he had been able to do more for Andrew…protect him better… He hoped maybe if Lorenzo knew how truly innocent Andrew was – honestly the only of them who really was innocent – he hoped maybe then he would show mercy if not kindness. If he ever got the chance to see Lorenzo and Andrew again he would tell the Warlock general the truth about Andrew’s life in Idris, no matter what punishment speaking might earn him. Andrew deserved a chance at a better life than the Hell he had lived in Idris and telling Lorenzo the truth was the only hope of that ever happening. Providing of course that knowing the truth about Andrew would even matter to the Warlock....

Above all though, he felt increasingly worried for Jace and what he would soon have to endure. Jace had never been tortured before since he had become Alec’s parabatai and had only ever been injured in battle a few times; none of them serious as Jace’s pure Angel blood meant he was a great warrior. Jace had never lost control of the parabatai bond even those times and thus Alec had barely felt more than the weakest sting from the echoed pain. Valentine had rarely punished Jace physically since Alec had become Jace’s parabatai and thus the very idea of what he would feel from Jace’s side of the bond was foreign, scary and disconcerting for him.

His relationship with Jace had always been complicated but he couldn’t endure the thought of him in pain; he had been the only one who had offered him comfort for so many years. In his mind he chose to remember Jace as almost always coming to help him heal after he had been punished by Valentine or Jace himself. It wasn’t true of course; that wasn’t what had happened. Jace had come to him when he could, when it was possible, and it had been possible far less frequently than Alec chose to remember. But Alec remembered it this way and it made him loyal to Jace to a fault, remembering Jace as his only light in the darkness that had been his years living at Valentine’s mansion. True, Jace had also punished him but Alec refused to remember that, remember that pain, that agony. He remembered Jace bandaging him, helping him, healing him…he remembered how he had bandaged his broken fingers the first night he had been at Valentine’s mansion; he chose not to remember that Jace had been the one Valentine had had break his fingers in the first place.

Alec found an antique grandfather clock in the study; almost 1330 hundred hours. Magnus had told his friend he could have Jace for five hours. Allowing time to get everything set up for whatever torture the Warlock would want to inflict on his parabatai…. Alec estimated he would start to feel the echoes of Jace’s pain around 1400 hundred hours.

Alec started to stare at the clock, tense, awaiting the pain from his parabatai rune for around ten minutes. Unable to handle the waiting and the not knowing any longer he distracted himself by exploring the different rooms. Magnus had a taste that showed his long life; a mixture of different style periods in paintings, carpets, and furniture and the overall design and colors of the rooms. There was a bathroom connected to each guest bedroom and he assumed also for the master bedroom though he didn’t check. He didn’t enter the master bedroom, feeling shy and hesitant about it. He was sure he would be well acquainted with that room soon enough. In fact, he assumed that it would probably be one of his key functions here; the activities he would be expected to perform in the bedroom.

While he didn’t regret the deal he had made in any way he was saddened that his life would be reduced to just that. Though he knew it was a kinder and better fate than someone like him should have gotten. He was a defeated Idris general of high standing, had lived in Valentine’s mansion, his parents close friends with Valentine and himself the parabatai to Valentine’s son. By all rights this deal was better than he deserved considering his strategic decisions had lead Idris to victory many times which had resulted in hundreds of dead in battle and just as many captured and subsequently either killed or sent to the camps.

While he had never personally had anything to do with the camps, had never even seen them, he knew they existed, and he knew that he had chosen to believe the lies that they were civil and humane. He knew better than most how cold Valentine’s hatred ran but he had had to believe the camps were not that bad if he were to survive. While he personally had only ever killed in battle then he knew his hands were just as blood stained, he was just as guilty, as those who had done those horrid deeds for as Magnus had reminded him when he had bartered this deal with him; he had had one choice; the one choice he had never taken. He could have chosen death and he hadn’t. He had chosen to survive and to do so he had aided evil to thrive, while doing what good he could in small gestures and small rebellious acts that had made him able to look himself in the mirror but had never affected the greater scheme of things.

Alec forced his mind away from such dark musings and kept exploring Magnus’ private rooms. Unsure if he was allowed he still had two glasses of water from the tap in the kitchen as it hadn’t been forbidden. It helped make his mouth and throat feel a little better after the blowjob he had given Magnus earlier. He caught sight of Magnus’ mark over his Reflect Rune on the curve of his neck; it didn’t hurt much any longer which he was grateful for. The mark didn’t really bother him; thinking about it he had never really been free. Even before his parents had given him to Valentine to be Jace’s parabatai the rules in Idris had meant he had been unable to be the person he had wanted to be. He guessed this was just another mark, like his parabatai rune or his uniform, showing which ruler he had now. Maybe if he played this right his time here would be better than his years living in Valentine’s mansion.

To try to make his worried mind and increasingly galloping heart calm down he went back to the study and looked at all the books, reading the titles and mentally deciding which of them he would love permission to read. It took another hour before he felt the first wave of pain from Jace. It was subdued at first as always; Jace had built up quite a high pain threshold thanks to Valentine’s childhood abuse of him and had much better control over their bond than Alec had because he in general had much better control of his emotions. The echoes of pain were manageable but still had Alec grimacing and holding around his stomach, arms or face, whatever area Jace were currently being beaten. Alec felt it was a mercy that Magnus’ friend had apparently given into his anger because the echoed pain clearly indicated the torture so far was a beating. Alec was quite sure Jace had likely edged the Warlock on, getting him to lose his temper. Having lived with Valentine there was one thing both boys had learned quickly; punishments were much worse when delivered coldly and calculated instead of in a fit of rage.

Unable to just keep watching the clock while feeling Jace’s echoed pain Alec desperately looked around for something to distract himself. He was amazed that Jace had been able to withstand the echoes of his own pain through their bond as he had never had as good control as Jace clearly had of the bond. Alec was even more impressed when he felt Jace’s echoed pain now that Jace had been able to punish him himself. He put it down to Jace simply being a better soldier and warrior than he had ever been; Jace was strong in a way Alec had never been and likely never would be. He tried not to react and ignore the echoed pain as Jace had been able to do with him but simply couldn’t. The echoed pain got louder and louder as Jace lost more and more control over the bond as his pain intensified. Alec grimaced; he couldn't ignore it, he just couldn't. He just wasn’t that good of a soldier; he had never become that strong like Valentine had always wanted and like he had succeed with in his son. Instead, Alec tried to send reassuring waves through the bond to Jace but was unsure it reached him. He wondered if anyone had even bothered to explain to Jace what fate awaited him or what had happened to Alec.

Alec tried to breathe through the ever stronger and louder echoed pain from Jace, he tried to be strong, like Jace would be. Increasingly he felt like his skin was on fire, his mind lost in an ocean of pain and fear. He was certain this had to be what going mad felt like. He started walking back and forth in front of the books, restless, nervous, needing something, anything, to distract himself. As he felt each echoed hit Jace took over and over again, Alec quickly realized he would do literally anything to make that echoed pain less; the very idea that Jace was feeling this so much stronger had him losing his mind. He couldn’t bear it. He needed to do something, anything, now, **right now**.

Alec’s eyes fell on a wooden cocktail trolley with glasses and bottles on it. He suddenly thought of a way to both reach Jace and distract himself from Jace’s pain. As he picked up one of the fragile looking whiskey glasses he knew Magnus would have to punish him for this but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care about that right now; all he could think about was that he needed to do something before his mind exploded. He smashed the glass against the trolley, pieces of glass flying everywhere. Clutching his stomach from the echoed feeling of Jace being hit there again with one hand he bent down and picked up a piece of glass from the floor with the other. He held it in his right hand and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. He considered what to say for Jace to understand. Suddenly it came to him. Clashing his teeth tightly together from the echoed pain and the pain he was about to inflict himself he put the glass against his left arm, by the elbow. He winced in pain as he cut bloody lines into his left arm until he in blood and skin had written the words ‘HOLD ON’. The pain from the cuts were deep enough to bring waves of agonized discomfort that helped distract him from Jace’s pain. He could feel now that the torture seemed to have moved to small burns; maybe cigarettes? He felt a wave of relief and comfort hit him from Jace, making him smile. Jace had felt the cuts he had made, the echoes of the lines of pain had enabled him to read his message and it had made him aware that Alec was there and he wasn’t alone in this.

He stood for a while by the cocktail trolley, sending Jace waves of affection and calm in the hopes it would make it easier for him. He noticed the cuts made blood drip onto the wooden floor, making him bite his lip in worry. He had already broken a glass; ruining the floor as well seemed like a very bad idea for his first evening here. He found something to clean up with in the kitchen and wrapped his arm in a kitchen towel to prevent bleeding anywhere else as the cuts were deep and would continue to bleed for quite a while. He gathered the broken glass and placed it in a neat pile on the cocktail trolley. He briefly considered throwing out the broken glass but quickly dismissed the idea; better he told Magnus about it as soon as he returned for him so he could get the punishment over with. Valentine had always loved to postpone or prolong punishments; Alec hated the waiting. However, so far he had a feeling Magnus was more fair. Strict, strong but then he had to be as the leader of the Allied forces, but not unnecessary cruel.

Soon after he felt his back start to throb painfully and surmised from the echoed pain that Jace’s tormenter had likely moved on to another classic; lashing. Luckily for Jace his tormenter was a Warlock who, so far at least, liked the classics which didn’t include any instruments. Whippings had also been a favorite of Valentine’s and both boys knew well the pain of it. Yet feeling Jace’s echoed pain was different. It was like ants crawling all over his body, under his skin. It was unbearable. He again admired Jace for being so strong that he had never seemed bothered by the echoed pain from his side of the bond; Jace truly was the strongest warrior of them.

Unable to endure the echoed pain any longer Alec tried to think of a way he could help ease Jace’s pain somehow and an idea came to him. He went to one of the guest bathrooms and filled a tub with as hot water as he could possibly endure. Magnus hadn’t said he could shower but hadn’t said he couldn’t either; hopefully he would not be punished too badly for this one. Yet even if he did that thought was not important enough at the moment to make him hesitate; the need to numb the echoed agony from Jace was so strong it was like a physical need he could not ignore. He quickly stripped and winched in pain as he submerged himself, making sure that his back was covered. The warmth of the water was turning him red, leaving a burning sensation but also numbing his skin, including the cuts he had made which was a relief. He opened the bond to Jace as much as he could and sent those feelings of numbness towards him. The water was so hot it made tears stain his cheek and he fought to keep those feelings to himself and only send the numbness through the bond. He felt the wave of relief from Jace when he felt the echoed numbness from Alec, numbing his own pain, and it made Alec smile despite the burning pain. He stayed in the tub till the water was stained red from the cuts in his arm and had turned cold. If not for Jace and his own scolded skin he would have enjoyed the tub. They had left Idris weeks ago and he had barely had time for more than a handful of showers since then. Now he quickly soaped himself and rinsed off, wincing in pain when he dried himself, the fluffy towel feeling like sandpaper on his skin. He quickly dressed and went back to the study. The cuts had stopped bleeding so he didn't rewrap his arm.

He had barely reached the study when he felt the sensations change again; he yelled aloud in pure agony when he felt the echoed pain of the fingernail on his right hand being removed. Fuck, that hurt like Hell! He knew it would happen but still gave a pained cry when another fingernail was removed from Jace’s hand. Damn it! What could he do? He wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to feeling so helpless. Jace had always been strong, invincible.

Alec noticed the liquor on the cocktail trolley and an idea came to him. This time though the expected punishment did make him wince. He was going to be in so much trouble if he went through with this and that thought made him hesitate for a second. The thumbing echo of pure agonized fire from the two fingers Jace had had nails removed on made him quickly decide to ignore his fear of punishment. He could endure whatever punishment he would be given; he couldn’t endure this. It was not so much the echoed pain, that was manageable, but what it meant; his parabatai was suffering and thus his soul was suffering. His brain felt on fire, his skin felt on fire, his parabatai rune was in flames. He couldn’t take it a second longer, he felt like he could barely breathe, barely stand. He found the strongest liquor he could find on the trolley, a whiskey, and put the bottle to his lips. He hadn’t drunk much before now; the soldiers often did when they had the chance after a battle. He had had to stay alert when on missions to do what he could to protect Andrew and for his own sake. There was always some idiot who, knowing they would never be able to defeat Jace, would try and get to him through Alec in retaliation for not being promoted, for being reprimanded or for being punished for having done something wrong.

Alec drank a large portion of the bottle in one go and instantly started to feel a buzz though he was unsure whether or not it was just him imagining it. He had forgotten about the blood loss from the cuts he had made which, combined with not haven eaten for a while, made him feel lightheaded even without alcohol and which would reinforce any effects of drinking substantially. He almost dropped the bottle when agony like fire shot through a finger on the hand he was holding the bottle in; not nail removal this time. They had jabbed something sharp up under the nail. Tears ran down his cheeks in agony. Fuck it hurt! He drowned another significant amount of the whiskey and was now definitely starting to feel the effects. He opened the bond fully, sending those feelings of lightheadedness and aloofness towards Jace. Within a few minutes he felt an answering echo from Jace; he was clearly feeling the echoed efforts of Alec’s drinking. Alec considered if he needed to drink more but when he tried to take a step away from the cocktail trolley he was swaying and almost stumbled, barely managing not to drop the whiskey bottle. For some reason that made him giggle and he felt a reflected air of amusement from Jace as he shared in his drunkenness.

The last hour passed the quickest; Alec could feel them jabbing something up a few more of Jace’s fingers, two more nails were removed and he felt it when they pulled out one of his teeth. Finally they returned to beatings. However, it was all like in a haze, a dream; the whiskey and blood loss having given the desired effect.

Then suddenly, precisely five hours after it started, the echoed torment from Jace ended and the bond went silent. He guessed they had removed the spell or runes keeping Jace conscious even past his level of endurance and he was now, blissfully, passed out. Alec’s body visibly relaxed when the shared pain was removed and he sighed in relief at knowing Jace was safe for now.

Then the spinning started. He just about made it to the toilet before he threw up. He hugged the toilet bowl for a good long while before he managed to get up and rise his month under the sink. He made it on unsteady feet to the kitchen and found a glass so he could have some water. He really hoped Magnus wouldn’t return any time soon; his head was killing him, the room was still slightly spinning and he almost started to hyperventilate when it truly hit him that he would also have to admit to having drunk some of Magnus’ whiskey. Damn it; this first day wasn’t going quite as smoothly as he had hoped.

Unsure what he was allowed to do Alec had laid down on the floor of the study, on the soft carpet around Magnus’ chair and large mahogany office table, waiting for the room to stop spinning. After an hour Alec felt a little better though his head was still pounding. He decided the sensible thing to do was to try to do something useful so that maybe his punishment wouldn’t be as severe. He considered cleaning but everything was pretty neat and clean. Then he decided on cooking. He actually cooked quite well; it was not a skill Shadowhunters were encouraged to learn but Valentine had sometimes had him do it; thinking the task a lecture in humility as he saw the skill as a “soft” skill, unworthy of a true warrior. Alec though had secretly enjoyed it and had become quite good at cooking.

Another two hours went by and Alec almost passed out from relief when he felt Jace send him a small wave of assurance through the bond before he lost the connection again. Jace was ok; he was awake, he must have been healed with magic or iratze or both for he had been pain free…he was alight! Alec almost laughed from the relief of it.

With the realization Jace was alright Alec started to worry again about his own situation, his mind coming up with all the possible punishments Magnus might bestow on him. His imagination was quite vivid, as Valentine had had a particularly cruel sense of ingenuity when it came to punishments. He realized he was starting to breathe quick and fast, his heartbeat going through the roof. His body was remembering the pain from past punishments and was not liking the idea of that happening again anytime soon. He fought for his mind to go blank and instead focus on doing something useful. Having a panic attack, or worse, one of the flashbacks he had on occasion had, would just make matters worse. Valentine had found him in the mist of both at different times in the past and that had ensured Alec did everything in his power to stop the onslaught of both though at times it was out of his control. Valentine had decided to ‘cure’ his panic attack by holding his head under water for as long as Alec could endure and had decided to help him get ‘over’ his flashback, which he saw as a sigh of weakness, by giving him a beating worse than the one he had flashbacked to, to remind him to ‘man up’ for it could always get worse.

Alec was proud of himself when he managed to push all thoughts aside and just focus on chores, not feeling, not thinking, just doing. He managed to find the ingredients for a pasta dish and set the table in the living room. He had hesitated for just a moment, about to set the table for two before reality caught up with him. He had eaten with Valentine and Jace if he wasn’t being punished but that had been different; through Valentine had clearly despised him, knowing he was gay, he had still found him useful. Here, he was not much more than a living piece of furniture and he had known that when he had made the deal. With a sigh he left the one plate on the table.

Alec was doing the last few things in the kitchen for the dish he was preparing when he heard the door to the private chambers open and he tensed. Magnus had returned. He had been drinking plenty of water, trying to feel better but he still felt exhausted, his skin was red and hurting, his left arm still had bloody letters on it though the bleeding had stopped. Now he would have to admit to Magnus that on his first evening here he had both broken a glass and drunk his whiskey without permission. That would go over well…not. He grimaced. He took a deep breath and noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He looked angrily at them and held them tightly together. Damn it! You do the crime; you do the time. He had chosen this for Jace and he had chosen this deal. He could do this!

With a determined look on his face, his hands steady now from sheer force of will, Alec walked out of the kitchen just as he heard Magnus call his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I missed it last time may I ask for some kudos (you can leave kudos once per story) and some feedback in celebration of my birthday? It would mean so much to me so thank you to anyone who leaves me such wonderful gifts!  
> By request then the next chapter will focus on what Andrew was doing while Alec here was busy putting himself and us through the ringer.


	7. The Broken Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo and Andrew get to know each other better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Another long chapter at around 22-23 pages; sorry for that. They just can't really get shorter at the moment with everything going on. In this chapter we have referenced child abuse, referenced rape, talk about torture, talk about the camps and strong indications of abuse and psychological damage.  
> Also, detailed sex in this one: Oral sex and anal sex.

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings! This chapter has detailed sex scenes among other things**

# Chapter 7: The Broken Angel

_“Don't tear me down for all I need. Make my heart a better place.”_ _(_ _All I Need, Within Temptation)_

“Do you like your new home?” Lorenzo asked with a proud grin, waving his hand around his living room where he had portaled them to.

Lorenzo was very proud of his home. He had been born to extreme poverty over 300 years ago in Spain. His mother had been cast out, forced to try and survive on her own on the streets as her demon pregnancy had been seen as carrying a child out of wedlock. She had loved her son despite where he had come from and Lorenzo had survived on that love alone for all the coming years. She had died from pneumonia when Lorenzo had been only six years old. He had lived on the streets alone since then, suffering extreme abuse, hunger and neglect as was common for street children at the time. He would have died from any number of Mundane illnesses if not for his Warlock blood. Everything had changed when his powers had manifested. He had been determined to raise above his birth and had done anything at all to achieve that. He had fought, lied, stolen, cheated and killed but had finally, little by little, made it. He was today among some of the wealthiest men in the world. Not as wealthy as older Immortals like Magnus of course, but he now had more financial means than a small country. His struggle for financial freedom meant his taste was in general flashy and extravagant and his manners were somewhere between arrogance and pride in his own achievements, covering for a deep-seated insecurity and feeling of inferiority when around people born to a high station while he had had to fight for it, every step of the way. If not for the war, for Magnus rescuing him, maybe Magnus and he would have had a rocky relationship precisely due to their difference in birth. However, Magnus had saved him and many others and Lorenzo now owed him a Life Debt. While they were different in many ways, the two Warlocks were now allies and friends.

They had barely existed the portal before Andrew had dropped to his knees before Lorenzo, his head bowed and his hands in his lap. If Lorenzo didn’t know better he would have thought Andrew had been a prisoner in Idris and not an officer. This show of submission was clearly instinctive to Andrew by now, as normal to him as breathing. It was very unusual to put it mildly and even more so that he would do this for a Downworlder so easily; almost like there was nothing of the usual hatred or feeling of superiority in him that was a normal sign of the Nephilim race.

Lorenzo looked at the kneeling angel at his feet, now a bit unsure how to proceed. He had never claimed a prisoner before; he had never wanted to before he had seen Andrew. He wasn’t a man who would force himself on anyone even if such a thing had not been forbidden. In the camps a Nephilim guard had forced him to give him a blowjob and out of all the torture he had endured there that memory was what hunted him the most. He was not even sure why; the guard had beat him so badly afterwards he had barely been able to stand for several days and yet it was that memory, that feeling of humiliation, he couldn’t shake. He had never told anyone about it but had kept it bottled up inside, like it was his own dirty little secret. He had told Magnus about some of the torture he had been subjected to, some of the experiments. Cat knew all of it as she had been his healer but she was also sworn to secrecy unless the information was needed in the war effort.

He supposed that had been one of the reasons he had been drawn to this Nephilim, Andrew…he seemed vulnerable in a way that Lorenzo could identify with. Furthermore, he already seemed to understand how to behave, his submission seemed authentic even if that shouldn’t have been possible. Of course, it didn’t hurt that he looked very pretty in his fragility with his white skin, blond curly hair and blue eyes. Seeing a member of a hatred race, his runes a reminder of that hatred on his knees before him…it was almost like a drug to his demonic side. Yet the vulnerability in Andrew spoke to his human side, making him intrigued and feeling a weird sense of protectiveness he tried hard to ignore.

“It is beautiful, Sir,” Andrew responded truthfully to Lorenzo’s question regarding his home.

His head stayed bowed as he spoke, his eyes downcast, his voice soft. He tried hard not to consider his own fate, not to show how worried and nervous he was. He fought to keep his mind blank and just respond as expected. He knew from experience that that would make it easier to get through whatever was coming.

Andrew had managed to catch enough of the room to speak with conviction if not the fancy wooden floors and the Persian carpet he was kneeling on had indicated to the Warlock’s taste and financial means. The living room was huge and had several large golden chandeliers and large windows out to a manicured garden or rather a courtyard, as the opposite wing of the mansion was visible through the windows. A large black expensive looking piano, a sofa arrangement, a cocktail trolley and a large fireplace dominated the room. Several large paintings hung all around the living room, all of them were of Lorenzo with other people or pets – quite a few with horses - or him in front of important landmarks from time gone by; memories from an immortal life.

Lorenzo eyed the kneeling Nephilim more carefully; he looked frail and weak, the whiteness of his skin seemed too white, as if he didn’t get enough sunlight. He had bruises on his face and likely his whole body if the ones on his face were any indication, his uniform had no insignia and didn’t fit him well. He needed a shower and clean clothes. His appearance, so ragged and pathetic, reminded Lorenzo of how he himself had looked and felt when he had been in the camps, before Magnus had saved him. The memory, the comparison, made Lorenzo again feel weirdly protective and he fought to strangle those feelings and was angry with himself for ever having made such a comparison. Andrew was a Nephilim; their enemy. Comparing his state to the agony his people had endured in the camps…it was downright offensive.

“Let’s do something about how you look,” Lorenzo said with an annoyed air at where his thoughts had led him and made a hand gesture.

Andrew was magically cleaned up and washed, smelling like sandalwood and pine; much better. Lorenzo made his old clothes disappear and replaced them from inside and out with clean underwear, loose pants and a t-shirt as well as clean socks and shoes. Andrew jerked just a fraction in surprise at being magically cleaned and changed like this but otherwise managed to stay perfectly still on his knees.

Lorenzo gave him another thoughtful look; he was becoming more and more certain there was more to Andrew’s story. He didn’t speak without permission, he instinctively knelt, he made great effort not to move unless allowed to. No Nephilim officer would just do any of that, even if they wanted to follow Downworlder protocols for prisoners such as he, then they were unlikely to know it. In addition, even if they did know what was expected of them the level of submission that poured from every cell of Andrew’s body took years to built up. It couldn’t be faked and wouldn’t appear just overnight.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said softly, feeling better than he had in weeks now he was clean and had new clothes on.

After being cleaned up Andrew’s bruises seemed even more dominant and Lorenzo found them…unsettling. He told himself that was the only reason he waved his hand in Andrew’s direction and healing magic went into his body, healing all his bruises and cuts.

“There. Much prettier,” Lorenzo said satisfied, ignoring that part of his brain that was screaming at him for having just used magic, leaving himself weaker, to help an enemy. A defeated enemy but still an enemy.

Andrew looked surprised at him, forgetting himself for a moment in shock.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew repeated, his voice showing his confusion.

He quickly lowered his gaze again. Why had Lorenzo done that? No one did that for him. No one except Alec. Maybe it was a game? Maybe Lorenzo wanted him to only wear bruises he himself put there? Maybe he just wanted him unmarked before he began to play? Andrew could not imagine any other reason why he would have done it. The thought of Lorenzo hurting him made him try and control a shudder; he was certain torture could be enhanced by magic to reach unspeakable heights and despite all the agony he had survived in his life that idea still managed to scare him.

“Follow me; I didn't plan to return home with you so I have a few matters to attend to in my study before we do anything else,” Lorenzo ordered, not wanting to leave Andrew unsupervised.

Lorenzo started to turn around only to see Andrew was still on his knees, head bowed but his hands in his lap were now squeezed tightly together, his knuckles white, his breathing hard. He was clearly nervous and uncertain. Lorenzo frowned, at first thinking he was disobeying but then it hit him. Oh, right.

“You can rise and follow me. You don’t have to wait for me to give permission next time. If I ask you to follow you can rise and do so,” Lorenzo explained, frowning a bit. Had someone really punished him if he had done that, punished him for following an order? That seemed beyond cruel.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew said softly with a breath of relief at being told what to do, feeling safer now. He rose and followed Lorenzo out of the room, keeping his head down.

They walked through a drawing room, equally elegant and elaborate. It was also, like the living room, held in 1800s century European style with exquisite art pieces made from gold and precious jewels on display on shelves. Then they came to the library; wooden panels, books from floor to ceiling, a cocktail trolley and two different seating arrangements. The next room was clearly the study. There were two large windows, a heavy and very large mahogany desk, some book shelves filled with books and expensive and old antique looking objet d'art, a cocktail trolley – fully stocked with alcohol and glasses like the ones he had seen in the other rooms and two chairs in front of the desk. The desk and the chairs stood on a Persian carpet. The chair behind the desk was made from sandalwood, with small carvings and a leather seat.

Lorenzo went to sit behind the desk and Andrew followed. As soon as Lorenzo sat down the Nephilim knelt next to the desk, his hands in his lap, his head bowed. Lorenzo gave him a surprised look; he really was nothing like any other Nephilim he had ever meet. Lorenzo conjured himself a coffee and started to look through papers. He forgot time and Andrew as he worked on responding to various war reports as well as reports from his staff and employees on his investments and the estates he owned around the world. When he looked up next it was almost 1600 hundred hours; he had portaled back a little past lunchtime with Andrew. Thinking of him now he looked at the Nephilim; he was still kneeling by his desk, his head bowed and his hands in his lap. He looked like he hadn’t moved at all since they had entered the study.

“There is a bathroom through the door behind you that you can use whenever you wish; you don’t need to ask my permission for such things,” Lorenzo said, unsure if Andrew would be aware of this considering he hadn’t gotten up to follow him unless explicitly allowed to do so.

Andrew gave a small jerk at hearing his voice, tensing for a second before forcing himself to relax.

“Thank you, Sir. May I…rise to do so?” He asked hesitantly, his voice soft and his gaze still on the floor.

“Yes, of course,” Lorenzo said, a bit taken back by the request. Had he imagined what? That he was to crawl there? What a very unusual Shadowhunter he had found himself.

Andrew rose gracefully to his feet and went to the door behind him. He pulled the door to the bathroom close but didn’t shut it, leaving a line of light. Lorenzo could hear him use the toilet and the sink before he exited the room, turning off the lights and went back to the position he had just left.

“Why did you not shut the door?” Lorenzo asked with mild curiosity.

“I can do so in the future if you wish, Sir,” Andrew quickly reassured, his gaze kept on the floor but a hint of worry and nervousness was in his voice.

“I don’t mind. I am just curious as to why you did that,” Lorenzo replied honestly.

He saw how Andrew seemed to relax a little at his words and Lorenzo frowned; had he been punished so easily in the past? He had not specified anything regarding the door so to punish him for it would just be unfair.

“I…I assumed I was not allowed in a room alone,” Andrew said hesitantly, unsure of the rules in his new home.

He had never been allowed privacy since he had been caught kissing Alec as a young boy. It was a foreign concept to him by now.

Lorenzo nodded at that, thinking this was because he was an officer and soldiers were used to sharing quarters. He tried to focus on the latest tax documents his lawyers had sent him regarding some property he owned in Spain when Andrew’s stomach made a noise. He ignored it. It then happened again.

“Are you hungry?” Lorenzo asked, his annoyance fading when he realized he hadn’t asked that before and he was frankly unsure when any of the officers would last have eaten.

Andrew tensed, his hands squeezed tightly together in his lap.

“I am pleased to do whatever you wish of me, Sir,” he said quietly, nervous again, unsure what to do, what was expected of him.

When he had first been convicted, some Shadowhunters had sometimes asked him what he wanted or what he would like them not to do. Whatever he replied would end up being the wrong answer; what he said he would like he would not get, if he said what he didn’t want then he would get it. The lessons had been painful and humiliating but he had learned never to actually say what he wanted, knowing that no one cared, it was just another trick, another way to bring him pain. Only one person had ever cared about him, had ever been there for him; Alec. There was no one else in the whole world he trusted or that cared about him....or that he cared about.

“Yes, I am starting to get that feeling but are you hungry?” Lorenzo asked again, with a hint of annoyance at the vague answer.

“I….I don’t know what the answer is, Sir,” Andrew answered truthfully, his voice slightly shaking with fear, ducking his head as if he expected to be punished for admitting this.

“There is no right answer. When I ask questions I want honest answers,” Lorenzo explained, looking intensely at Andrew.

There was certainly something different about this Shadowhunter. He tried to hang on to his hatred of Shadowhunters, remembering the torture, torment and humiliation he had suffered at the camps. However, seeing that Andrew was physically shaking in fear by now yet remaining perfectly still, his head bowed, Lorenzo couldn’t maintain his rage.

“There!” With an air of annoyance Lorenzo conjured up a large goblet of red wine and a plate with cold cuts of beef, cheese and bread, making it appear right in front of Andrew.

His choice in food was a testament to his long life; he had grown up in an age where water was not safe to drink and thus as Andrew was mortal he didn’t consider giving him any other drink than wine (he could have chosen other alcoholic drinks but as a Spaniard and a man who considered himself to be a lover of finer things he considered most other drinks than wine with food to be in poor taste).

Considering the matter resolved Lorenzo went back to his papers. Almost ten minutes passed and then he heard Andrew’s stomach rumble again and he looked at him in annoyance when he saw he had not touched the wine or the food but still sat precisely as he had before.

“Is the food or wine not to your taste?” Lorenzo asked with a hint of exasperation and irritation.

“Sir, you have not given me permission to eat or drink it,” Andrew replied meekly, a small sliver of fear in his voice as he wondered what he might have done wrong to make Lorenzo upset.

Lorenzo was taken back; he had clearly given it to him; who had given him food but denied him to eat it when he was obviously hungry?

“You can eat and drink this. You can eat and drink anything I give you when I give it to you,” Lorenzo said slowly, watching Andrew carefully.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said with a hint of relief but also hesitation, clearly unsure if this order would actually be in effect for the future too.

Knowing from experience that he should never wait when an order was given Andrew quickly started to eat the food with his hands and drink the wine.

Lorenzo looked at Andrew eating and drinking so hastily he was surprised he could swallow that quickly. He had a curious expression on his face as he emptied the wine goblet and Lorenzo wondered if he had even ever tasted wine before. Lorenzo caught himself staring at Andrew with something between sympathy and interest and forced his attention back on his papers. Around 30 minutes later, when he conjured up a cup of coffee for himself he made one for Andrew as well. He glanced at him from time to time and could see Andrew was hesitant and afraid, but after a few minutes he took the coffee cup to his lips and emptied it in one go. Lorenzo winced; that would have been warm, borderline uncomfortable, but he guessed Andrew was afraid he would take it away from him again after giving it to him. Once more he wondered what had happened to him since he would think such a thing.

After another 30 minutes Lorenzo looked at Andrew, still sitting perfectly still, his hands in his lap. He seemed calmer now after having had the wine so Lorenzo magically refilled his goblet. Andrew eyed it cautiously for a moment before quickly emptying it.

“Would you like to read a book?” Lorenzo asked, trying to sound annoyed but not quite succeeding.

“I…I do not know what I am expected to answer, Sir,” Andrew replied softly, looking worried and tense again.

“I expect you to answer truthfully,” Lorenzo replied matter of fact.

“Yes, Sir, if it pleases you, Sir,” he responded carefully, clearly still nervous.

Giving how hesitant he was with his answers Lorenzo decided not to ask him what book he wanted to read. Instead he made an antique version of _The Count of Monte Cristo_ by Alexandre Dumas, a favorite book of his, appear in Andrew’s lap, giving him an English version as he was unsure the Shadowhunter would know how to read French. He made a mental note to himself to ensure Andrew should learn the language as the ability to speak what he considered classical languages like French, Spanish and Italian were important to him. He had learned the hard way that in order to reach the top he had to the best, better than those born to privilege. Ignorance was weakness he couldn’t afford in himself or those around him as that was a sure way for someone to get the upper hand.

For a moment Andrew simply looked at the book in his lap in awe and surprise. Then hesitantly and ever so carefully, as if the book was made of glass, he started to turn to the first page. When Andrew had gone through the first few pages, clearly into the story, Lorenzo conjured up a plate of meat, cheese and bread for himself as well as a goblet of wine. He continued working on his business affairs – mainly relating to his properties or investments. He had just recently invested in some farms in Argentina and a horse ranch in California where he now had to take some decisions on how to move forward. Magically refilling his wine from time to time he finished that and started to read over some reports from the front line, including a report on the patrol Simon had sent against Alicante, which had failed. He considered some options for new potential attack formations and made some drawings on a piece of paper in preparation for tomorrow’s War Cabinet meeting.

Lorenzo noticed it was starting to get late and decided to stop working for today and move on to more pleasant matters. He gave a small smile when he saw that Andrew was clearly into the story, seeming to have forgotten where he was for a moment. His head was bowed over the book in his lap, his hands holding the book in place with just the right amount of care and respect for the delicate product and the written word that Lorenzo liked to see.

“Come, young Nephilim. Let us retire for the evening,” Lorenzo said with a smile as he rose from the chair.

The movement and his words had Andrew tensing and he sat up straighter. Lorenzo walked over to him and stroked his hair gently, sensing how tense he was. Just nerves he assumed.

“Come with me,” Lorenzo ordered as he started to walk out the room, turning to wait for Andrew to rise and walk over to him.

Andrew quickly got to his feet and Lorenzo saw with a satisfied smile that Andrew made sure that the book never touched the floor, cradling it carefully in his hands. He laid the book on Lorenzo’s desk after a moment’s hesitation; clearly unsure what was the right thing to do with it. He walked over to stand next to Lorenzo and now the Warlock could feel the tension coming off him in waves, making him frown a bit at how nervous and worried Andrew clearly was. He still had his head bowed and his eyes lowered but his hands were fists at his side and he was as tense as a bowstring.

Andrew followed Lorenzo through different living rooms and then into a large hall and up a large staircase. Finally, they walked down hallways until they stopped before a large double door. Lorenzo opened one of the doors and they walked into a huge bedroom with a balcony attached. There were two rooms attached to the bedroom; one to a large bathroom and one to a huge walk in closet. There was a large bed made from dark oak, a French antique chaise longue and a large mirror as well as small paintings on the walls.

Andrew tried not to fixate on the bed, feeling his heartbeat increase and his pulse quicken. He scowled himself, trying to calm down. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before in every conceivable way. There was nothing Lorenzo could do to him that hadn’t already been done. That thought gave him some comfort.

Lorenzo stopped in the middle of the bedroom before turning around, his eyes shining desire and need. What he needed, what they both needed, to forget about this war for a moment was to just let go and feel good.

“Come closer,” he ordered when Andrew seem to have frozen just inside the bedroom, his eyes fixated on the bed. Lorenzo smiled seductively, mistaking his fixation as desire, thinking he was eager to forget everything he had lost in the war and just feel, just live in the moment.

Andrew looked at him, fighting his nervousness and slowly came to stand before him, unsure what he should do; should he kneel or….

Sensing his hesitation Lorenzo added, “Kneel by my feet.”

“Sir,” Andrew mumbled softly, relieved to have an order he could follow so he could be certain he wasn’t breaking any rules.

He gracefully fell to his knees, the gesture as practiced as fighting was to other Shadowhunters. He bowed his head, aware he was now precisely in line of sight with Lorenzo’s crotch. Well, he already knew how he liked his blowjobs; he could do that easily.

“Take off your clothes,” Lorenzo said, his voice soft and hoarse with desire, licking his lips in anticipation.

Andrew did so, quickly, carefully, mechanically, and if Lorenzo didn’t know better he would say he had heard that order many times before. Andrew folded his pants after he stepped out of them, then his shirt and then carefully put his socks and underwear on the pile too, putting his shoes next to the pile of clothes. Lorenzo looked a little baffled at the mechanical movements; it almost looked like someone had punished him for not being neat about this, for not doing this in this way.

When Andrew was naked before him Lorenzo took a deep breath in awe. He was malnourished, his ribs sticking out – Lorenzo made a mental note to feed him plenty. He had black runes covering his torso and a variety of scars which he assumed were made from battles he had partaken in. He tried not to linger too much on that thought as the only battles a Shadowhunter would take part in involved killing his own kind. However, above all Andrew looked innocent, fragile…like a priceless art object and Lorenzo was a great fan and big collector of rare and prized art.

“You look…exquisite,” Lorenzo said in admiration, his eyes and voice soft.

Andrew kept his eyes downcast, surprised at his praise and how much it warmed him. No one ever praised him – hadn’t for years. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to react; it made him nervous.

Fascinated despite himself by the many scars on Andrew’s body Lorenzo ran a hand over his right arm, caressing it softly, feeling the scars there.

“What is this?” Lorenzo couldn’t help but ask. As soon as he did, he cursed under his breath; he really didn’t need a blow by blow description of how this seemly innocent creature had brutally hurt and killed Downworlders – like all beings of his race did.

“From a dagger I think,” Andrew said slowly, thinking, trying to recall the episode. There had been so many; it was hard to remember which scar went with which dark memory. They all tended to mix together after a while.

At Lorenzo’s surprised look Andrew added, unsure which of the many scars in the general vicinity of his hand on his arm he wanted to know about, “The burns are mostly blades that have been heated.”

He turned to see where Lorenzo’s hand were touching and found it was now on his shoulder, tracing a scar that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. “That one was a broken bottle.”

Lorenzo frowned; a dagger could be a battle wound but heated blades and broken bottles? Unlikely. Maybe some excessive training? After all, all Downworlders knew that Shadowhunters were basically handed a blade at birth and pointed in the general direction of Downworlders.

“Don’t Nephilim have runes to prevent scars?” Lorenzo asked puzzled.

Maybe healing runes were just a rumor. He had never cared to learn much about his enemy except what could kill them. Before he had been captured and taken to the camps he had stayed out of the war; not caring about it. He had instead profited off it like many Warlocks had done in the early days. When news of the camps had reached the Downworld he, like most Downworlders, hadn’t believed it. No one could be that cruel, that hateful. His capture and torment at the camp had changed everything for him. He had been rescued by Magnus and as a result he now owed him a Life Debt as Warlock custom dictated. He had joined the war after that – he had learned to care for his fellow Downworlders as he knew first hand the agony of the camps and he had learned to hate the Nephilim race with an intensity and passion few could match. Yet despite that, here he was talking to one of them now… there was just something about Andrew’s submissive manners that managed to smooth his need and wish for revenge in unexpected ways.

Andrew nodded, “Yes but my stele was taken when I was made a ward.”

His voice was calm and even, just explaining it matter of fact. He had no feelings attached to explaining his past but he did feel a hint of puzzlement; this was the most unusual discussion he had ever had naked. In fact, it was the most calm and respectful and normal conversation he had ever had naked. That probably said a lot and none of it good.

“A ward?” Lorenzo questioned, raising his eyebrows at him. He had never heard this term before. Was it some kind of title? Maybe a part of their political system?

“A none-citizen. Someone without rights, who doesn’t belong anywhere,” Andrew explained softly, looking down for a moment before meeting his eyes again.

In Idris the soldiers and officers had often had him retell his story, have him call himself a ward and explain what it meant. It was part of their humiliation of him. He had been forced to do it so many times he was unable to feel much other than numbness at explaining it again.

Lorenzo was even more puzzled. He wasn’t an officer then? Why had he been with the officers if that was the case?

“Why did they do that?”

Andrew had said the answer so many times, in Idris the words being considered something of great shame and humiliation, yet after saying it so many times he felt nothing as he said it, “I’m gay.”

Andrew had expected contempt, laughter…anything than how Lorenzo did react.

“So? I had obviously assumed that given my plans for you,” the Warlock replied honestly with a hint of puzzlement. He knew Idris was against homosexuality but had never considered the implications of that.

“It’s forbidden in Idris and the punishment for being found out is among the most severe,” Andrew explained.

“Hmmm. Idiots, all of them,” Lorenzo mumbled under his breath. “So you went along with the officers during the siege at the New York Institute though you don’t have a stele?”

Andrew nodded. “Yes. Alec thought it was safer I went with them than leave me behind in Alicante.”

Lorenzo frowned. What danger had he been in at Alicante?

“How did you manage to kill anyone?” he asked confused. Didn’t Shadowhunters need their stele to use their runes?

Andrew shook his head. “I didn’t.”

“You have never killed anyone?!” Lorenzo asked disbelieving. Really? An innocent Shadowhunter? Was there such a thing?

“No, never,” Andrew confirmed.

Hearing this changed everything for Lorenzo. If this was true then Andrew was innocent; he didn’t have blood on his hands like other Shadowhunters. Lorenzo might hate Shadowhunters but he hated them for their cruelty and racism; Andrew had none of that. It enabled Lorenzo to feel and act on the protectiveness and gentleness Andrew had awoken in him without feeling like he was betraying his own people or his own values. In fact, his own sense of honor and duty bid him to consider Andrew’s innocence in how he treated him moving forward.

“Why did they even bring you then?” Lorenzo asked confused. Why bring someone who can’t fight?

“Alec made sure I could come. It was a way for me to….well, to get away from Alicante,” Andrew admitted softly.

Talking about Alec made Andrew think about him. He hoped he might see him again but above all, he hoped he was safe and was doing as well as was possible under the circumstances. He had seen the Warlock brand on his neck and he knew it meant he would belong to the Prince now. That was not the life he would have wanted for his beloved friend but if anyone could adapt to such a life it would be him. Andrew knew Alec would never break the Warlock’s rules for himself but as he had proved the last time he had seen him then he found it difficult to control himself when it came to helping others. If someone else was in danger and he could help, then Alec would do so; no matter what the price for himself might be. Andrew feverishly hoped Alec would be able to control that urge going forward as there was no way the leader of the Allied Downworld forces could allow the captured Lightwood general to defy him, no matter the reasons behind that defiance.

“Get away?” Lorenzo probed, pulling Andrew’s focus back to his own situation.

“Yes.” Andrew paused, his eyes and voice getting darker, a hint of despair in both. “I thought if I was lucky a Downworlder would kill me but….no such luck.”

“My luck instead then,” Lorenzo said with more possessiveness than he had thought he felt. “But why even bring you along if you were not given any weapons or anything?”

Andrew shrugged, not seeing it as important that he had been defenseless while literally on the front lines.

“They would find me useful; I could do things they didn’t want to do, keep the weapons in good condition, I could be sent up ahead….Be a way to take the steam off.” He hesitated but then added honestly, “Expendable.”

Lorenzo frowned, his anger at these nameless Shadowhunters growing steadily by each second.

“How generous of them,” Lorenzo remarked sarcastically.

“Jace always made sure Alec got his stele back during battles and Alec took care of me,” Andrew pointed out, wanting to ensure Lorenzo understood how special Alec was in the hope it might make Lorenzo talk to the Prince about Alec favorably, how unlikely that idea might be. He knew well that mercy no longer existed in this world and the concept of anyone helping him, anyone who wasn’t Alec, was never going to happen. Yet while he had no hope left for himself, he still carried hope for Alec.

“Alexander Lightwood?” Lorenzo asked, surprised. The man had been a fierce enemy, a clever general. Many War Cabinet meetings had revolved around trying to outsmart him.

Andrew nodded, “Yes.”

“He didn’t have a stele either?” Lorenzo asked surprised.

Alexander had been a key figure in the fight against the Downworld and was known for his strategical abilities as a general and his amazing skills with a bow on the battlefield. He would never have guessed he was anything else than the loyal soldier of Idris he had appeared to be.

“I don’t think Valentine allowed it,” Andrew explained. He paused before he added, “He lived with Valentine and Jace after he became Jace’s parabatai.” He briefly closed his eyes in sympathy at the pain he knew Alec had endured while living there.

“Valentine was brutal towards him…” Andrew said softly, unsure why he said it, pausing before he added, “Jace too a lot of the time.”

“The parabatai of Valentine’s son…Magnus sure knows how to pick them,” Lorenzo complained darkly, recalling the Shadowhunter Magnus had left his Mark on earlier.

Andrew was silent for a moment, unsure what to say to that. After a few seconds he asked in a small voice, “Do you…want me to put the shirt back on?”

“Why?” Lorenzo questioned, confused. He noticed Andrew didn't refer to the shirt as his even though Lorenzo had conjured it for him. Surely he had owned items before, in Alicante. Hadn’t he?

“To cover the scars while we…you…” He gestured at the bed, uncertain.

“Oh, no, pet. I am enjoying the view!” Lorenzo said with a sexy smile, trying to convey how gorgeous he felt he was.

“Ok,” Andrew said quietly, looking down, unsure what to do, where to stand.

“Come lie on the bed, pet,” Lorenzo ordered softly, seeing his nervousness, but since he didn’t know about his past or what had happened to him, Lorenzo took it simply as an expected reaction to his new life, his new situation. After all, he would have to get used to belonging to Lorenzo now and for someone who didn’t know Downworlder customs and rules that might take some getting used to.

Andrew tried to ignore his trembling hands as he walked to the bed. He had relaxed when they had been speaking; Lorenzo had seemed almost kind. He had almost forgotten which room they were in and what was expected to happen. He had never experienced sex without it being painful and uncomfortable and was expecting nothing less now.

Unsure how Lorenzo wanted him he decided to play it safe and lied down on his stomach, lying flat, his hands by his head, his legs slightly spread apart. He felt relieved that he was only trembling ever so slightly. He inwardly prayed it wouldn’t be too bad; he was still recovering from the beating and rape he had experienced to “cheer up the troops” as Valentine had said, before they had left Idris three weeks earlier. Back then they had used runes to help him heal. He didn’t have his stele but he was puzzled as to why Lorenzo had left him keep his runes; why hadn’t he de-runed him?

“You look so beautiful; an angel at my feet, in my bed, covered in runes, kneeing before me,” Lorenzo said softly, desire making his voice hoarse.

That answered Andrew’s question. He guessed that had been why Alec had been allowed to keep his runes as well.

Seeing his shaking Lorenzo frowned and sat on the bed by his side.

“Shh…It’s ok, angel,” Lorenzo said softly as he stroked his arm in gentle circles.

Andrew tried not to tense, it was worse if he was tense but that was still the hard part.

“Turn around so I can see you, little one,” Lorenzo asked kindly.

Andrew squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before turning over, keeping his face expressionless. He disliked it when they wanted to see his face; it made it more difficult not to fuck up. If he didn’t give the expression they wanted at whatever they were doing to him, he would be punished but they never told him beforehand what they wanted from him; whether they wanted him to like it or dislike it.

Lorenzo stroked his cheek tenderly, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“You look so beautiful,” Lorenzo said in awe.

Andrew opened his eyes at that and looked at him, caught between surprise and shock. Why was he complimenting him? That wasn’t necessary. The kind words made him blush and feel warm all the way to his toes.

“Shh…relax. Just let go,” Lorenzo said softly before kissing his lips tenderly.

At first Andrew tensed under him but as the lips kept touching his tenderly, Lorenzo’s tongue tracing his lips, Andrew relaxed and soon parted his lips for him. Lorenzo’s tongue explored his mouth while the kiss continued and Andrew’s fear turned to something else. He tried to do as Lorenzo had said and closed his eyes, moaning softly as he allowed himself to simply feel this, stay in this moment.

Andrew’s eyes shot open when he felt Lorenzo’s hand around his cock. Fear washed over him in waves but Lorenzo didn’t hurt him. He touched him gently, stroking him up and down while still kissing him. He used the other hand to caress his face as he kept stroking him. Slowly Andrew hardened under the touch and was moaning into his mouth, letting himself relax and enjoy it again as Lorenzo had told him to. This was new; he had had sex many times but never like this.

Lorenzo finally released his lips and drew back, panting slightly, his eyes dark as he continued to stroke Andrew’s cock. Looking into his eyes he moved down so he was now sitting between Andrew’s legs. Andrew looked down at him in surprise and was even more surprised when Lorenzo bent down and ever so softly started to lick his cock. Andrew almost bucked off the bed in surprise. The sensation was amazing. He had given plenty of blowjobs but had never received them. Lorenzo smiled at his reaction. He locked eyes with him as he took his cock into his mouth, holding him steady with both his hands around the base of his cock, going slowly further and further down. Unsure what to do Andrew bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning loudly at the pleasure. It was amazing; he had never felt anything like that. Lorenzo took him so deep Andrew felt the back of his throat before he went back up. He pulled himself off his cock and noticed Andrew biting his lip.

“Don’t do that; your pleasure or your pain is only mine to give,” he warned, not unkindly as he ran a hand over Andrew’s bruised lip, effectively making him stop hurting himself. “Besides, I want to hear you.”

With that Lorenzo went back to taking Andrew into his mouth, smirking happily when he pulled off when he saw the needy and desperate look in Andrew’s eyes.

“Please…” Andrew mumbled, fisting the sheets, as he didn’t know where to put his hands.

“Please, what?” Lorenzo teased as he pulled off again.

“Please….please,” Andrew begged helplessly, not sure what he wanted, what he needed, having never voiced it before.

“Angel, you are going to have to use words,” Lorenzo said as he pulled off his cock again, wanting to be sure whatever they did together was something Andrew wanted to do. “What do you need, angel?”

What did he need? It took a few seconds for Andrew to know the answer, his brain starting to get fuzzy and cloudy with desire.

“Please…I…I don’t know what to do. And my hands…I don’t know what to do with them. I…I…Please…tie me up,” Andrew begged, blushing, embarrassed at his own words.

He had known pain and humiliation for so long he couldn’t imagine pleasure, couldn’t imagine sex, without something containing him, something he could hold against. The Shadowhunters had often enjoyed to force an orgasm out of him and over years he had learned to associate dominance, even pain, with pleasure. It was an almost conditional response. Lorenzo was being too gentle, too slow, for his body to be able to react to him and for the first time ever Andrew wanted to climax, he wanted to surrender, he wanted that release, he wanted to obey and give Lorenzo what he had asked for; for him to relax and let go.

“Very good, angel. You are being so good for me,” Lorenzo praised him, happy that he had said what he needed.

With a wave of one of his hands he used magic to hold Andrew’s wrists, pulling his hands above his head, holding them tight against each other, while he continued to move up and down on his cock. For a moment Andrew seemed to tense, as if he was unsure what would happen now. But as Lorenzo continued pleasuring him the magical robes seemed to do the trick. As Lorenzo moved his mouth, lips and added his hands, moving faster and faster up and down Andrew was squirming beneath him, breathing hard, his eyes half-closed. Lorenzo tasted him on his tongue and knew he was close.

“I’m…I’m close,” Andrew warned, confirming Lorenzo's thoughts, his brain foggy, his voice filled with need, unsure what he was supposed to do now. Could he come? Should he? How? What was the rules to this game? Was he being good now? Was he obeying?

“Please….can I come?” he begged, needing to know what to do, needing to be reassured it was ok.

The words, so sweet, so submissive, almost made Lorenzo come too.

“Come,” Lorenzo said hoarsely, pulling off briefly before taking him all the way down again.

After a few more thrusts up and down on his cock, Andrew came with a yell, his eyes closed. Lorenzo pulled off just in time and used his hand to pump him dry before releasing his hold on him. Spent and dazed Andrew lay boneless back against the bed. For a moment he felt completely at peace, a content smile on his lips, endorphins flooding his system.

“You look so pretty like this, falling apart under my hands,” Lorenzo mumbled softly as he looked at him with a kind smile. With a snap of his fingers he had cleaned them both up and had removed the magic tying him up.

His words brought Andrew back to the present and he realized where he was.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sir! You haven’t…” Andrew began, blushing with embarrassment. This had never happened before. Sex had always been about the other person; never him.

Lorenzo shrugged and waved a hand at him.

“I like seeing you like this; completely at my mercy,” Lorenzo said with a sexy grin that made Andrew blush and yet feel…sexy for the first time ever. He felt safe somehow.

Lorenzo smiled, his eyes warm and filled with desire.

“I am certain you can help with that but only if you feel up for it. I am completely content with knowing I brought that dazed look to your face,” Lorenzo said with a wink.

Andrew smiled at that and somehow, amazingly, he almost did believe him. And because of that, because he had been kind to him, he wanted to do something about it, he wanted to do the right thing that would make him keep being kind to him.

Andrew sat up on the bed and looked at him shyly, still feeing unsure and hesitant.

“Sir, if you wish I would like to…do something about that.” He waved in the general direction of Lorenzo’s crotch.

“I would always like that,” Lorenzo said with a voice filled with lust as he sat down on the bed beside Andrew.

Andrew leaned over him as soon as he sat down next to him. Lorenzo kept his arms at his side as Andrew kissed him experimentally, not wanting to scare him now that things seemed to be moving in the right direction. When Lorenzo didn’t try to hold him Andrew put his arms around his neck instead and deepened the kiss. Lorenzo leaned back on the bed, making Andrew follow him down as he still had his arms around his neck.

Andrew drew back and looked down at him. Lorenzo looked so comfortable, so secure in his sexuality. Lorenzo smirked up at him, crossing his hands under his head and simply lay there.

“May I…May I taste you too?” Andrew asked softly, shyly, uncertain if he should ask, if it was ok, unsure what he was expected to do. He wanted Lorenzto to feel good so he would keep being kind to him and he knew he had liked the blowjob he had given him earlier so that seemed a safe place to start.

“Always, angel,” Lorenzo assured with a voice hoarse with desire. “Do you want me naked?”

Andrew was surprised he was given a choice. Shyly he nodded as he felt it would make it easier for him to please the Warlock if that was the case, “Yes please, Sir.”

With a snap of his fingers Lorenzo was naked and enjoyed the way Andrew’s eyes roamed over his body.

“See anything you like, pet?”

Andrew looked from his toned torso to his quickly hardening cock, his strong biceps. He had scars all over his body and the Circle tattoo on his neck, evidence of his torment at the camps, but Lorenzo wore his scars like badges of honor, making no move and no indication to feel any embarrassment towards them. Lorenzo simply laid there and enjoyed the attention, his hands back behind his head.

“Yes, very much…Sir,” he added the latter as an afterthought, admiring how toned and sunburned he was; he was indeed beautiful, even more so because of his confidence.

Andrew moved down between Lorenzo’s legs and Lorenzo looked down at him with desire. Slowly Andrew took him into his mouth, all the way down. Lorenzo gasped in pleasure and tried not to thrust up into his mouth. Andrew went up and down on him a few times, looking at him as he did so. Not getting the out of control reaction he wanted he took both of Lorenzo’s hands and placed them on his cheeks, indicating he wanted him to use him, to move his head in the pace he wanted.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo mumbled as he let go, thrusting into Andrew’s mouth, his hands holding his face tightly.

Lorenzo kept looking at Andrew, seeing if he was alright. He was humming against his cock, his eyes dazed but he didn’t seem gone like he had in the courtyard. He just seemed to relax into it. After a few more thrusts Andrew moved his head slightly and the small movement was enough for Lorenzo to release his hold on him and look at him questioning.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Andrew asked softly, looking down hesitantly. Lorenzo had been kind to him; he should repay that, make it worth his while to treat him well. He had seen the desire in his eyes, he was quite certain he wanted to do just that.

“Yes, very much so!” Lorenzo said eagerly, nodding his head to empathize his point. Not wanting his own desire to scare Andrew again he added, “If you want to.”

Andrew was thoughtful for a moment, unsure if he actually meant it as a question. It wasn’t like he had a choice. Did he? Did he actually want this? He thought so. He had never done this before. Not like this. Not with him saying he wanted to. He thought he did. He wanted to please Lorenzo and make him happy so he would he kind to him so he wanted to. He looked at Lorenzo and nodded.

“How do you want it then?” Lorenzo asked, fighting to keep still as desire swept over him at the thought of being buried inside this amazing creature he could call his.

“Do you want to ride me?” Lorenzo offered, thinking maybe it would give him more power if he could control the pace.

Andrew looked surprised at him; he had actually never done that. They had taken him on his hands and knees, mostly face down and sometimes on his back. Andrew nodded shyly.

“I….I don’t know how to do it,” Andrew admitted softly but still, determined, moved up so he was saddling Lorenzo.

Lorenzo managed just in time to move Andrew up with a strong grip on his hips so when he sat down he sat on his stomach instead. Andrew gave him a puzzled look.

“Pet, what are you doing?! You are not prepared at all,” Lorenzo said with something between annoyance, worry and shock.

“Oh. Sorry,” Andrew said softly, blushing, feeling stupid and uncertain. He had done something wrong. Would Lorenzo punish him now? “How….is that the fingers thing?”

“Ah…Yes,” Lorenzo said, puzzled. “Did you not always do this before?”

Andrew shook his head. “Not always.”

Fuck, that would have to hurt. Lorenzo’s erection died somewhat at the thought.

“Pet…we don’t have to do this,” he repeated kindly, suddenly very unsure what kind of sexual experiences Andrew had had before.

Andrew shook his head. “But I want to,” he insisted; he wanted to repay Lorenzo, to show him that he was grateful that he had treated him kindly. “Just….tell me what to do.”

Lorenzo did a hand movement and a bottle of lube appeared on the bed next to Andrew. “Take a generous amount into your hands and use one finger at a time. When you are ok with four then you can sit on me, ok?”

Andrew nodded but handed Lorenzo the bottle. “Will…will you do it, please?” he said hesitantly, blushing. He hadn’t done it before and didn’t want to disappoint Lorenzo by doing it wrong.

“Of course. I just…” Lorenzo shook his head. He had thought Andrew might feel better, more in control, doing it himself. Never mind what he thought. Thinking of the best way, or rather the least scary way of doing it he decided to remain laying on his back as he put lube into his hands.

“Move up where I can reach you, pet,” Lorenzo encouraged and Andrew did so. He had a slight hint of worry and nervousness on his face as he turned around and got on his knees, exposing himself to Lorenzo.

“By Edom; you are so beautiful,” Lorenzo mumbled as he saw him like that, all open and exposed for him.

Lorenzo noticed Andrew tensing and touched his ass softly, drawing smoothing circles. After a few seconds Andrew relaxed under his hands.

“I will use one finger now. I will go slow. Say if you want me to stop or go slower, ok? This is very important; say stop or say I need to go slower. I do not want to hurt you and I don’t want you to allow me to, do you understand?” Lorenzo said seriously, adding a hint of warning to his tone to make it clear he meant it.

Andrew nodded, “Yes, Sir,” he agreed, feeling a lump in his throat. Lorenzo didn’t want him hurt…Could that really be true? He didn’t dare believe it.

Andrew couldn’t help but tense as he waited to feel the invasion but when Lorenzo pressed a finger inside him it didn’t hurt at all. The lube made the slow slide easy and pain free.

“Are you alright?” Lorenzo checked as he moved the digit slowly in and out.

“Oh…Oh, yes,” Andrew breathed, surprised at that fact. Wow…that felt….it actually felt good.

“You can add another, please,” Andrew added softly, unsure if he was supposed to say so but assumed it from what Lorenzo had said earlier. He tensed slightly, waiting to see if he had fucked up now.

“Thank you for telling me,” Lorenzo praised and Andrew smiled happily at the praise, relaxing again.

Lorenzo added a second finger the same way until they had worked up to four digits in a much slower pace than Andrew had ever had sex before in his life.

“How are you doing, pet?” Lorenzo asked as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of him.

“Ah….So good, Sir,” he mumbled, having gone hard again, his brain starting to become foggy once more with desire and lust.

“Are you ready for me now?” Lorenzo asked with barely withheld lust in his voice.

Andrew nodded. “Yes, please,” he said with a voice hoarse with desire and only a small hint of fear.

A part of him was still afraid this was a cruel trick or game but he had nowhere else to go; he could just as well play this out and hope that maybe, for once, it would actually turn out ok for him. Just for once. He realized a part of him did want this. Did want Lorenzo to fuck him. He had never wanted it before even when he had claimed he did. Lorenzo had been good to him and he wanted to repay that, he wanted him to continue treating him like this. He was still afraid of screwing up but he recognized lust and he knew Lorenzo wanted him. Finally, he couldn't deny that for the first time doing this he actually felt good about it, both in his body and in his mind. It didn't feel like a forced reaction from his body; he actually was able to enjoy it.

Lorenzo pulled out his fingers and laid back on the bed. “Whenever you are ready then, my angel,” he said softly, holding himself up with one hand, laying the other behind his head with a sexy smirk.

Andrew took a deep breath, still afraid it would hurt but he was determined to get this right. He saddled him and used a hand to guide himself, helped by Lorenzo holding himself up. He slowly sank down, taking more and more of him inside until Lorenzo removed his hand and Andrew did the same. A few seconds later Lorenzo was fully buried inside him. Andrew took a deep breath. He felt full and stretched for Lorenzo wasn’t small but it didn’t hurt much at all, it wasn’t uncomfortable. There was a small burn but it was nothing like he had felt before.

Lorenzo was panting heavily and fisting the sheets to prevent himself from just thrusting up into him. Slowly, almost experimentally, Andrew moved up and then down again on his cock, drawing gasps of pleasure from Lorenzo. Seeing his reaction Andrew smiled, happy he seemed to have done well, and started moving faster and faster with each thrust up and down. Lorenzo leaned his head back and enjoyed being ridden, fisting the sheets as he didn’t want to hold Andrew down, unsure of how he would react to that.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo got out as Andrew came back down and he was again fully buried inside his angel. His eyes were dazed and half-closed but he smiled when he saw Andrew smiling down at him when he realized he was doing this to the Warlock.

“You feel so amazing, so tight and soft. I love being inside you, angel,” Lorenzo praised and Andrew blushed, smiling happily at the words as Lorenzo had intended before fucking himself with increasing speed and moaning out loud as Lorenzo had asked him to do when he angled himself right and Lorenzo hit just the right spot inside of him at each thrust.

Andrew felt he was close, leaking pre-come but he felt too exposed like this, unable to let go as Lorenzo had asked of him. He needed something to help him over the edge.

“Please…hold my hands,” Andrew begged, moving his hands from Lorenzo’s chest where he had placed them for support to holding them out in front of him.

Uncertain precisely what he needed Lorenzo took his arms and held them behind his back, shifting slightly so Andrew was leaning more against him, using magic to tie his hands behind his back and using his hands on Andrew’s hips to lift him up and down on his cock.

“Do you like that?” Lorenzo asked, wanting to be sure he would not be adding to the clearly very horrible sexual experiences he had had before.

Andrew moaned and nodded.

“Words, angel. Use words,” Lorenzo insisted as he kept fucking him.

“Yes, please. Please keep fucking me like that,” Andrew almost screamed, so close.

“You feel so amazing,” Lorenzo mumbled as his movements got frantic, chasing his release. Knowing now what Andrew needed he whispered in his ear, “Come when you want, angel, come for me. Come with me.”

The words, the excitement of the day…it all crashed over him and Andrew came explosively before he had even managed to beg Lorenzo to touch him, amazed at himself for being able to come again. Seconds later Lorenzo came inside him with a loud yell, feeling boneless and satisfied.

Andrew was shaking, trying not to collapse down on Lorenzo, his body so relaxed and drained it made it difficult for him to stay on top. Lorenzo released his magical hold on his hands and gently lifted him off while pulling his hips back. As he slipped out Andrew gave a small whimper at the loss. Lorenzo put his hands on Andrew’s back and guided him down to lie with his head on his shoulder. With a wave of a hand he cleaned them both before holding around Andrew possessively and protectively, using magic to pull a blanket up and over them. A large smile was on his face, like the cat that got the cream.

Andrew slowly recovered from his second orgasm, it had been so intense he had almost blacked out for a moment. For a few minutes he was smiling, content, forgetting the world. Then he suddenly realized this wasn’t his bed and he had learned painfully enough what that meant.

Andrew pulled out from Lorenzo’s embrace as carefully as he could and moved away, Lorenzo letting go of him with a puzzled look. Andrew sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed, his back to Lorenzo.

“Where do you think you’re going, pet?” Lorenzo asked lazily but frowning, narrowing his eyes, grasping Andrew’s nearest wrist in a strong grip.

“Oh…Do you…do you not want me to leave?” Andrew asked softly, confused.

“Leave? And go where?” Lorenzo asked puzzled.

“Somewhere else.” Andrew paused, looking down. “They…They would normally have me sleep on the floor until they wanted to use me again if I was not sent to my own room.”

Ok, it was official. Lorenzo was going to murder all Shadowhunters still left standing when they took Alicante!

“Angel, look at me,” Lorenzo asked softly, fighting down his anger as he got a small glimpse into the agony Andrew had obviously experienced in Idris.

Andrew did so, his eyes worried and hesitant, afraid at hearing the anger in Lorenzo’s voice, thinking he had fucked up somehow and would be punished.

“You belong to me now and I take care of what I own,” Lorenzo said seriously, strength yet also gentleness in his voice.

Andrew blushed, unsure what to say and even more uncertain what that actually meant.

“Thank you,” he got out anxiously. Maybe it meant he wouldn’t be shared with anyone else? He hoped that. Lorenzo had been nice to him today, nicer than anyone except Alec had been to him in as long as he could remember back.

“You really don’t know what I expect from you?” Lorenzo asked, frowning. Someone had clearly broken him in a very bad way. It made Lorenzo’s blood boil.

“I…I’m sorry, Sir,” Andrew said confused, not knowing what he was supposed to do, getting tense and nervous, afraid he was in trouble.

“Don’t be; just come here,” Lorenzo said, nodding towards himself and the bed as he released his hold on his wrist.

“On…on the bed?” Andrew asked hesitantly, nervously clasping and unclasping his hands.

“Yes,” Lorenzo insisted, nodding his head to emphasize his point. “In fact come here,” he opened his arms wide.

Andrew hesitated for just a second, wondering if this was a trick. Then he cautiously turned back around and laid his head on Lorenzo’s chest, laying stiffly in his arms, unsure what to expect.

“That’s a good little angel,” Lorenzo praised, closing his arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

His words made Andrew smile; he had done good. He wasn’t used to praise and it went straight to his heart. When after a few minutes nothing happened except Lorenzo holding him close Andrew began to relax. After another ten minutes he began to doze off and after half an hour he had fallen asleep, the exhaustion of the last few weeks catching up with him.

Lorenzo held him close, thoughtful. It was a bit scary how quickly his demonic side wanted to claim this angel as his own and how easily his human side wanted to let him. He had wanted to resent the Shadowhunter but there was nothing in the man to resent; he was everything normal Shadowhunters weren’t; he was kind and soft, submissive and fragile, considerate and above all…he was innocent. He was truly innocent.

It was easy to want him, to care for him, for though he might be a Shadowhunter Andrew was nothing like them. In fact, he was turning out to be everything Lorenzo had always wanted; truly wanted, in his life. He was awaking all his possessive and protective instincts and he could barely wait to fully make him his. He decided he would make his claim on him already tomorrow; why wait? But for now he would let him rest while he guarded over him; no one would ever hurt him ever again. No one would dare; Andrew belonged to him now and he had meant it when he had said that he protected what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback means the world to me so pretty please - or you can leave kudos if you are shy (but you can only do that once per story)  
> For the newcomers; I try and update once a week but I also try and update my 2 other large Malec fics - What Love Endures and Enemy of the State - once a week so if maybe 8 or 10 days passes between chapters I hope I will be forgiven. ;) On the other hand, this story has the longest chapters of any of my fics with an average of 20 pages per chapter.  
> Next chapter; let's see how Magnus deals with Alec.


	8. Make Me Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus make Alec understand he belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to my beta for great work as always.  
> Chapter warnings: This is the darkest chapter of this story! Rough sex, punishment, submission, talk of child abuse, indications of Stockholm syndrome, manipulation, ownership, long chapter at almost 22 pages, talk of being a virgin.  
> I am running out of things to warn you guys about! It’s dark and there’s sex. Deal with it or skip it.

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings. This is the darkest chapter of this story. Sex in this chapter too! Jump this chapter if you want to read the lighter chapters which will follow (well, as light as stuff in this world can ever be).**

# Chapter 8: Make Me Forget

 _“I'm dying to catch my breath. Oh, why don't I ever learn?_ " _(_ _All I Need, Within Temptation)_

“Alexander,” Magnus said as soon as he entered the study, looking around watchfully for him. Despite the deal they had made he didn’t trust his former adversary; he was still a defeated enemy and trust was earned and never given.

“Good evening, Prince,” Alec said formally as he entered the study to greet him, coming from the kitchen.

Alec fought to keep his nervousness out of his voice and eyes and focused on a spot on the floor, averting his eyes, as he came closer, his hands fists by his side. He recognized the sweeping look Magnus was doing; seeing if anything was amiss or out of order, a warrior skill not easily unlearned.

“So…what have you been up to, Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked, relaxing slightly when he saw Alec and stopped in the middle of his study, waiting for Alec to come to him. As his gaze swept the study he noticed the broken glass on the drinks trolley and the half drunken whiskey and he frowned. What had he been up to? He had thought him too intelligent for such games, such obvious signs of disobedience.

“I cooked dinner,” Alec said softly, his voice appeasing as he came closer, his steps small and slow. He knew he was delaying, fearful of the punishment he knew was coming and he hated himself for his weakness.

“I can smell,” Magnus said evenly, sniffling the air. It smelled surprisingly nice and pleasant. “I didn’t think Shadowhunters could cook.”

“They normally can’t,” Alec acknowledged, trying to force his mind away from what he knew was coming and just focus on his responses. He had almost reached the Warlock.

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He was going to give Alec only one more chance to come clean and thus save himself from making a bad situation worse by trying to hide it.

“Is that all that happened here? You cooked dinner?” Magnus asked, fighting not to show his disappointment that Alec would break their deal already on the first day here.

He had treated Alec well considering he had never even wanted this deal to start with. He had given him only three simple rules to follow for now; speak only when spoken to, do what you are told and don’t make trouble. Alec seemed determined to disobey all of them on his first day here. Alec would have known there were consequences to this; something else, something stronger than the vow he had given when they had made the deal had clearly taken precedence.

Alec took a deep breath, knowing Magnus had noticed the broken glass on the cocktail trolley and likely, given what Alec was sure were keen observation skills, he had also noticed the reduced amount of whiskey in the whiskey bottle on the trolley. He came closer to Magnus and the Warlock eyed him curiously, a hint of wariness in his eyes as he watched him. Alec dropped to his knees in front of him and bowed his head, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him, his hands in his lap.

“I broke a glass, Prince,” Alec admitted softly, hating that his voice sounded so weak. He had done it knowing full well he was disobeying; breaking noses and accepting the consequences was the Lightwood motto after all. Well, now it was time to accept the consequences.

Magnus nodded his approval of his admittance; at least he hadn’t been foolish enough to try and hide it.

“By accident?” Magnus questioned, giving him a chance to lessen the punishment if he could justify at least some of his actions here.

Alec winched but still shook his head and said, “No, Prince.”

Magnus was silent for a moment, making Alec tense even more, his hands fists in his lap and he fought not to fiddle.

“Thank you for being truthful. I will consider this in your punishment,” he finally said, his voice calm…dangerously calm.

Alec was relieved to hear that; Valentine would not have considered telling the truth about an event a reason for lenience. Now of course came the worse part.

“I also drank some of your whiskey,” Alec admitted softly, wincing inwardly at even admitting it and saying it made him feel that his hangover wasn’t quite gone yet.

Magnus sighed in frustration; he had noticed but had somehow hoped Alec just wouldn’t be that…careless. It was a bold and defiant move for a first day to put it mildly; and also beyond stupid for a man of Alexander’s intelligence. There was something else going on here.

“Why?” Magnus asked, his voice was more baffled than angry at this point.

Alec winced slightly, not sure if he should tell the truth.

“Does it matter?” Alec asked in a defeated tone. It had never mattered before, not to Valentine.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in annoyance at Alec’s attempt to avoid answering his question.

“It does to me,” he said matter of fact.

“To help Jace,” Alec admitted softly, knowing this would not go over well.

“How does you getting drunk off my 100 year old whiskey, a gift from my dear friend Ragnor by the way, help Valentine’s son?!” Magnus asked dangerously, his voice sharp.

Including Jace in this deal had never been something he had wanted; showing such mercy to a man who had been one of the most hated and feared of all their enemies was very risky to put it mildly. A part of him was still amazed Alec had managed to talk him into it, despite the rather appealing price. However, if Alec had a continued allegiance towards Jace it would threaten his powerbase more than anything else; if he as a leader could not even command respect in his own house and even worse; lost it to Valentine’s son…. It would not only threaten his rule but could threaten the unity he had created within the Shadow World. The bond between the Downworlder races were built upon customs, rules, discipline, respect and strength. Without it they would easily descend back into in-fighting and Idris could regain the upper hand as they had had for many years; playing Werewolves and vampires against each other, ensuring the Seelies stayed isolated and didn’t get involved and catering to the love for deals, money and power inherent to all Warlocks that made it easy to convince them not to support one common ruler.

“The bond between us goes both ways,” Alec explained softly, looking at his hands in his lap. “What I felt, he felt.”

“What does that mean? Did it ease his suffering?” Magnus asked, unsure how a parabatai bond worked. He had heard of it but since Alec had explained how Jace had punished him, beaten him, he had assumed it would be something like sensing each other’s mood or something like that.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec admitted.

“So in other words you ensured that the punishment I had given him and the revenge rightfully befitting my friend and a member of the War Council, Ragnor Fell, did not come to pass?” Magnus asked carefully, fighting very hard now to control his rising anger. Not only had Alec defied him, but he had done it to ease a punishment he himself had ordered carried out…for Valentine’s son no less!

“Yes, Prince,” Alec acknowledged softly. It sounded bad the way Magnus said it; like rebellion. He hadn’t thought of it like that. He had only thought to help Jace.

“You are aware I will have to punish you quite severely and publically for that?” Magnus asked darkly but matter of fact. “If what you tell me is true there is no way a Warlock as powerful as Ragnor would not have noticed the power floating into Valentine’s son; it is well known you two are parabatai so it would not be difficult to guess what was going on,” Magnus continued and then looked down at Alec in annoyance at forcing him into this situation.

Magnus didn’t mind delivering punishments when it was earned and it was certainly earned now, but he didn’t enjoy doing it and would really have preferred to avoid it.

“I would have expected a man of your intelligence to hide your defiance better,” Magnus commented with a hint of disappointment; he had expected better of an enemy who had been so intelligent and strategically challenging on the battlefield.

“I did not intend defiance, Prince. I merely meant to help him endure this,” Alec confessed, trying not to wince at the promised upcoming punishment.

Alec had always hated it when Valentine had punished him in public, he had ensured to add verbal or physical humiliation to the physical pain. He hoped Magnus would not do that. Something told him he wouldn’t’; Valentine liked control for the sake of control. Magnus seemed to seek control because he had to if he was to stay in his position of power.

“Since you chose to make this mess you can just as well help resolve it. How do you suggest I go about punishing you for this offence?” Magnus asked evenly, keeping tight control of his anger.

Alec clearly still had a strong allegiance to Jace. He would need to find a way to break that and do so quickly. Else he would find himself in a situation like this again and he could well risk everything falling apart and no matter how tempting Alec’s deal had been it wasn’t tempting enough for that. His people, all of his people, came first and always would. He was a leader and he intended to see this war to its conclusion and bring his people victory, peace and finally the healing and rebuilding they all so desperately needed after suffering years of brutal war and heavy losses. Even with magic war carried a heavy price; in terms of bodies, pain, blood – and money. War wasn’t cheap; even in the Shadow World.

Alec shrugged, not sure how to reply, certain any response would be wrong. There was really nothing he could suggest. He had known it had been wrong when he had done it and he had still done it. He had known he would be punished and he had still done it. He couldn’t explain it; it was like he got caught up in the moment, in his feelings for Jace and had forgotten about the consequences. Now, back in the moment, facing the punishment for his actions, remembering past punishments delivered by Valentine or Jace….or further back his father, he had to use all of his self-control not to shudder and his hands shook slightly. He squeezed his hands together in his lap to still them, not wanting to appear weak.

“I….I don’t know, Prince,” Alec said softly, helplessly, his voice trembling ever so slightly despite his best efforts to control it.

Seeing the fear and terror Alec was trying so bravely to control Magnus found himself feeling a hint of pity for the kneeling Nephilim though he told himself he really shouldn’t. Maybe the best way to ensure Alec remembered his allegiance was to him now, not Jace, was to show him who he belonged to, who he had chosen to belong to.

“Tell you what….” Magnus said slowly, thinking out loud, giving Alec one last chance, one last mercy. “I am aware you are not used to your new life here and that you are not used to the rules that govern the Downworld. I will therefore take into consideration that you didn’t intend defiance so if you’re better tonight than you were earlier on your knees I will leave it at 20 lashes, in the courtyard, tomorrow.”

Alec nodded eagerly; he could easily take 20 lashes – that was a light punishment compared to what Valentine had done. Jace, though, had often been just as merciful as Magnus and would give him 20 lashes, sometimes even less, when he had done something wrong.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec said warmly, barely remembered to keep his eyes averted and on his lap, instinctively wanting to look up at him to show him he was grateful for this chance.

It took his brain a few minutes to remember that Magnus' mercy was conditional on his sexual performance and he felt a hint of fear and nervousness at that but he quickly pushed it aside. It couldn’t be that difficult. He knew both Jace and Izzy had been very sexually active for some years now; surely he could figure it out too. He would just do whatever Magnus wanted; that would be easy, right? Hopefully Magnus would make it clear what he wanted so he could do it correctly.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, not sure if he was doing the right thing by being lenient in his punishment but willing to give him a chance. He was still certain the key was for him to break the bond Alec had to Jace so he would finally truly belong to him.

“Very well. Now, get up and kiss me,” Magnus demanded, eager to move on to something more pleasant. He had not expected this evening to go this way; he had imagined he would have taken Alec to his bed already by now.

Alec eagerly got to his feet and leaned in. Magnus kept his arms by his side as Alec with a slight blush put his arms around his neck, trying to maintain eye contact as he drew nearer and nearer until he put his lips on his. At first the kiss was chaste as Magnus simply stood there, not responding, wanting Alec to have to work for it. Then, as Alec kissed him more passionately, moving his hands to cup Magnus’s face, the Warlock reacted and put a hand on his neck and an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer. He forced his tongue into Alec’s mouth and the Nephilim easily gave access, surrendering under his attack, inviting him in. Magnus tightened his arm around his waist and his neck, holding him in place and close to him, until…

“Ouch,” Alec couldn’t prevent a whimper when Magnus’s arm around his waist closed forcefully, possessively, around him, touching his abused and sensitive skin.

Magnus released his hold on him at once in surprise and eyed him suspiciously.

“By Lilith! What is going on here?” Magnus exclaimed, looking confused at Alec.

He hadn’t even touched him that forcefully; why would he be in pain? Was this a trick?

Realizing his mistake Alec hastily moved back into Magnus’ space.

“It’s alright,” Alec insisted, putting his arms back around his neck, a determined look on his face. “It won’t happen again,” Alec swore, his voice strong and certain.

At Magnus’ disbelieving look Alec added a bit more softly, afraid he had ruined it now, that Magnus would recant his offer of mercy, “Please.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in doubt and he pulled Alec’s arms off him and took his right wrist in a bruising grip, pulling the sleeve up. Alec nervously bit his lower lip until it bled but didn’t try and move away from his grip. Magnus looked at the red skin on his arm and then back at Alec’s face, his eyes so furious Alec looked down, blushing, worried.

“You burned yourself?” Magnus asked disbelieving, shock and something close to horror on his face as he fought to understand why in the world he would do that.

Alec nodded mutely but Magnus tightened his grip on his wrist forcefully.

“Answer me when I speak to you,” Magnus demanded hotly.

“Yes,” Alec got out, the bruising grip so harsh on his sensitive skin it made tears appear at the corner of his eyes.

Magnus took a deep calming breath and released his hold on his wrist as if it was poison.

“You do know I will have to add this to your punishment?” He asked calmly, his tone dangerous and seeming to echo in the room.

Alec looked confused at him. “Ah….Why, Prince? I did not touch anything of yours.”

Magnus’ expression darkened and his lips became a thin line.

“Yes, you did. You touched you,” Magnus said disapprovingly.

“Oh,” Alec looked down, blushing. “I did not know,” he added softly.

“Our deal was quite clear; you offered your body and soul. That also means any pain, any scar on your body will be left by me or not at all. Do you understand?” Magnus asked, taking a hold of his chin, his grip hard and bruising, his anger kept under control but just barely.

Alec would have nodded but couldn’t so instead he said softly, “Yes, Prince. I’m…I’m sorry.”

No one had cared what harm might befall his body before. Magnus’ words made him feel….almost like he cared. Which was weird but it still felt…nice somehow. That someone cared if his body was broken. He had never had that before.

“If you had known it was forbidden for you to harm yourself would it have prevented this?” Magnus asked seriously, needing to know just how deep Alec’s connection to Jace went.

Alec hesitated but then admitted in a soft and low voice, almost childlike, “I did it for Jace.”

“So you would still have done it,” Magnus surmised darkly and released his hold on his chin almost as if the contact was burning him. Could he break a connection that strong? Would it even be possible?

Alec didn’t reply but bit into his lower lip again, tasting blood.

“This really won’t do. I am not used to being a second choice,” Magnus warned, his voice dangerous and low.

“You aren’t. I promise!” Alec exclaimed, nodding his head to emphasize his point, fear flashing in his eyes, afraid Magnus might consider going back on his deal or even worse; harming Jace.

Alec put a hand hesitantly but pleading on Magnus’ nearest bicep, his eyes begging with him to believe him.

“Hmmm,” Magnus said thoughtfully, fighting hard to remain calm.

He didn’t believe him; of course given the choice Alec would still choose Jace, his parabatai, and that was just unacceptable. He would have to do something about that; to make Alec realize he had made a deal and that deal meant he belonged to him now and not Jace or Valentine or even himself.

What could be do to break such a bond though? Logically the bond didn’t make sense to Magnus; Jace had beaten and punished Alec but apparently balancing that with a soft touch here and there in a world otherwise devoid of gentleness had been enough for him to gain Alec’s selfless support.

“I will add 10 lashes for your punishment tomorrow for the self-harm for you to understand this lesson. Anything else you want to tell me?” Magnus asked as calmly as he could, crossing his arms over his chest, making Alec withdraw his hand.

Alec winced; 30 lashes was harder to get through but he had done it before. Maybe if he was lucky Magnus would let him use healing runes…no, probably not. He sighed softly and tried to find some measure of courage. He had to show Magnus the rest then and get it over with. Keeping his eyes on the floor Alec lifted up the sleeve on his left arm, showing the bloody words he had craved there.

“Just this,” Alec said softly, his voice shaking slightly as he first now understood that for Magnus his crime of self-harm was the worst one yet; made worse by the fact he had done it for Jace.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in fury. This Shadowhunter was really testing his limits. Messages for another man, an enemy, Valentine’s son no less, carved into his own flesh – flesh that he had begged Magnus to claim as his own.

“You must like punishments,” Magnus said darkly, his anger boiling just below the surface.

He was fighting to find a way he could ensure this stopped now.

Alec looked miserable, knowing it would surely seem like that.

“Ten lashes, Prince?” Alec suggested softly, guessing at the punishment from Magnus’ previous words and hoping it wouldn’t be more than that.

He was up at forty lashes now; he was already recoiling at the idea of the upcoming punishment, his body remembering the agony of such a punishment. Valentine had sometimes given him forty lashes in one sitting for some offences so he knew that unless Magnus would heal his current injuries and let him use runes and preferably both he would not be conscious through them all. That was at least a small mercy. Of course, he could also use runes or magic to keep him conscious…Valentine had always done that. He shivered. He really hadn’t been thinking this through at all.

Magus tried hard to keep his temper under control; what use was punishments if Alec didn’t learn from them?

“Yes,” Magnus agreed matter of fact.

As others would know about Alec’s help to Jace he had to carry out this punishment and do it in public but he needed something else to ensure Alec would from now on belong to him and not Jace. It was not something that could be done with words or logic or conventional punishment.

Alec grimaced at the thought; he would barely be able to stand, let alone walk, when he came to after the punishment and he should know; Valentine had either refused him iratze’s all together after any and all punishments he had done or if he was lucky he had been allowed to use them a few days later.

An idea came to Magnus; a way to make Alec truly belong to him. Instead of trying to erase Alec’s bond with Jace maybe he should instead focus on replacing it. He had a clear idea of how Jace had gained Alec’s loyalty; a balanced act between punishment and reward, pain and pleasure, hurting and healing.

“Since you seem determined to mark your skin with ownership claims don’t you think you should instead wear one of mine?” Magnus asked almost conversationally, his idea of how to get Alec to truly belong to him forming more clearly in his mind.

Magnus gave into his demonic side’s need to erase the traitorous words on Alec’s arm, the sign of his disobedience, and a signal of his loyalty to someone else. Instead he would replace those words the same way he sought to replace, instead of destroy, the bond Alec had to Jace.

Alec nodded grimly, unsure what that meant, fighting his fear and uncertainty.

“Yes, Prince,” he said meekly, his eyes huge and fearful, unsure what Magnus was planning to do, well aware that this obvious sign of his loyalty to Jace would be a thorn in his side and even he had to admit it would be hard to see it as anything else than a sign of disrespect and defiance.

With a wave of Magnus’ hand the bloody message to Jace disappeared from Alec’s arm, healed, and Alec took a deep breath of relief until Magnus took a firm grip on his left wrist. The hold was so strong it was bruising, sure to leave marks in the morning.

“Let’s add something more fitting,” Magnus said matter of fact, his tone dark, his gaze strong, his hold on his wrist possessive.

Alec held his gaze, a hint of fear in his eyes but also strength. Using magic Magnus carved the words ‘Magnus’ into Alec’s arm where the ‘Hold on’ text had been. Alec hissed and winced from the pain but otherwise didn’t react. The pain was the same as when he had written the text to Jace; no worse and no better. When he was done, Magnus gave Alec a half questioning, half challenging look as he released his hold on his wrist.

“Much better,” Alec agreed softly, thinking Magnus was expecting an answer, able to keep the pain out of his voice now that the original shock had faded.

He looked down at his arm where the letters were bleeding slightly, the shallow wounds already itchy and uncomfortable just as his message to Jace had been when he had first cut that one.

Magnus shook his head, clearly annoyed now, having wanted a stronger reaction. He took a firm hand around Alec’s neck and pulled him close. Alec looked at him, his eyes wide, trying to hide his fear and nervousness.

“Do you need a lesson in who you belong to?” Magnus hissed.

Alec didn’t know what to say so he just shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. Despite Magnus being his enemy he hadn’t really feared him until now. Having grown up with Valentine few things were scary any longer.

“Answer me when I speak to you!” Magnus thundered.

Alec recoiled but couldn’t pull back as Magnus’ hold on his neck was hard and unnerving; he had added magic to his already strong physical grip.

“No, Prince,” Alec insisted, making his voice softer, pleading. He tried to shake his head to add to the denial but couldn’t move his head due to Magnus’ grip.

Something broke inside Magnus. Alec had asked for this deal but it was turning out to be much more trouble than it was worth! It was getting tedious. He would have order in his own house! Losing his temper Magnus started walking towards his bedroom with angry strides, pulling Alec along by his bruising grip on the back of his neck.

“Come!” He ordered unnecessary as Alec couldn’t do anything else so instead willingly followed, fighting to keep up.

Alec tried not to panic, not to be afraid when Magus guided them to the master bedroom. It was huge; a big bed, a large mirror on one side and a connected bathroom and walk in closet. Once inside Magnus forced him towards the full size mirror and positioned him in front of it, standing behind him as he held him firmly in place with the grip on his neck. Alec barely recognized himself in the mirror; his sleeves were up; one arm showing the redness of his skin, the other showing the bloody text Magnus had carved there. His face and eyes were puffy, his eyes huge with so many withheld emotions it was confusing and there were tears at the edges of his eyes he hadn’t noticed before.

“See that?” Magnus hissed, pulling his head to the side while pulling down on his sweater to reveal the MB brand on his neck. “Do you see?”

“Yes, Prince,” Alec said timidly, his voice trembling slightly at the anger rolling off Magnus in waves, obediently keeping his eyes on the brand in the mirror.

“Let me show you what it means then!” Magnus boomed as he sprung Alec around by the grip on his neck.

Using magic to aid him he flung Alec on the bed like he was a ragdoll. Alec scrambled to turn around so he was on his back, his eyes wide with barely withheld fear but also strength and determination. He pushed himself up on his elbows and glared at Magnus. He was tired of being afraid; he was tired of feeling. He just wanted it all to stop. He didn’t care anymore if it was due to pain or pleasure. He wanted to stop thinking, stop feeling, stop it all. He wanted to forget everything, just for a little while.

Alec knew he needed to appease the Warlock, make him remember why he had made this deal, make his fury disappear and he could think of only one way to do both – carry through with what Magnus clearly wanted from him.

“Then show me,” he said quietly as he gave Magnus a steady look. “Show me what it means to be yours.”

His words made Magnus freeze and he felt like cold water had been thrown at him. What was it with this Nephilim that made him lose control and give into his demonic instincts so easily?

Magnus gave him a piercing look and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“I told you; I only want willing bed partners,” Magnus said coldly, stopping to look down at him by the foot of the bed.

Alec visibly relaxed and the fear withdrew somewhat from his eyes. However, this was still his first time and he didn’t know what to do. He felt exhausted, his head was still pounding, his skin was hurting, the words Magnus had carved into him was aching and he was still aware enough of what was going on that he was worried for his siblings, for Andrew….for himself and what was going to happen. He really wanted Magnus to just take control and make him feel something that wasn’t pain. He just wanted to feel something, anything….to forget. He was still nervous though, years of being told that his sexual desires were wrong and forbidden were hard to ignore.

“Please,” Alec added softly, lowering his gaze slightly, hoping the submissive gesture would help dim the fury in the Warlock.

“Please what?” Magnus asked coldly, darkly.

The gesture wasn’t lost on him and it made Magnus’ anger and fury mix with arousal and a need to claim and dominate the other man; to show him who he belonged to.

“Please make me forget about all of this. Take me somewhere else,” Alec begged softly, blushing at his own words and how they echoed in the room.

Alec was in too much discomfort and too afraid to feel aroused at the moment but he meant what he said; he wanted Magnus to do something to make him forget – forget about his pain, forget about the upcoming punishment he had earned, forget about his fears and worries. Most importantly he wanted the Warlock’s anger to fade so he wouldn’t have to fear any more punishments or percussions.

“I won’t ask again,” Magnus warned as he looked at the Nephilim on his bed.

Oh, Alec looked so inviting and it took all his willpower not to give into his anger and literally fuck him into submission. He needed to move Alec’s fixation from Jace to himself; this would not be a bad way to start doing that.

Alec swallowed nervously, noticing the look of lust mixing with anger and fury in the Warlock’s gaze. He had one chance to make this offer himself and earn himself back some credibility and maybe if he was lucky, some mercy.

Therefore, despite his blush and his embarrassment he begged, his cheeks red, his eyes lowered, keeping his voice soft but firm, “Please…I want you to fuck me.”

Magnus smiled predatorily, an idea coming to his mind of how to ensure Alec would belong to him and not Jace. He could give Alec the one thing Jace never could, never would, having been raised in a homophobic society. He could offer him this; an opportunity to discover the pleasures of the flesh.

Alec’s begging went straight to his already half-hard cock and he said seductively, “Oh, I certainly will, angel. But first….I want to see you beg.”

What a snap of his fingers Alec’s clothes were gone and Alec did an involuntary surprised gasp before he managed to control himself, forcing himself not to cover himself. Their eyes locked, something close to primal lust and challenge in Magnus’ eyes. Alec didn’t move, his gaze strong despite the uncertainty and hint of fear he couldn’t quite hide.

So sudden Alec gave a small yell Magnus reached over and pulled at both of his ankles, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed until his knees were by the edge of the bed, his lower legs dangling over the edge. Alec forced himself not to resist nor move as Magnus released him.

“You look magnificent,” Magnus mumbled as he looked at him, his eyes dark with desire.

Alec's body was strong and battle trained, scars from battles and punishments only adding to his appeal, dark runes everywhere on his torso and likely his back too and Magnus' brand standing out permanently on his neck.

Magnus bent down and starting to plant kisses all over his body, starting by his feet and moving upwards slowly. At first Alec was tense and stiff but then he managed to relax more and more, fear turning to lust as his body surrendered to the sensations. Magnus was leaving hickeys and marks wherever he went, making Alec moan with the mixed sensation of pleasure and just the smallest amount of pain. It was a start, it was helping Alec forget, making his brain foggy. It wasn’t enough though; he needed more.

Alec fought not to grip Magnus’ hair and force him to keep moving up so he instead gripped at the sheets.

“Please,” Alec begged when Magnus’ hand finally touched his hard cock, making him moan from each hard stroke of his hand.

Magnus chuckled at seeing Alec throw his head back, leaning into his touch, trying to get more.

“Spread your legs for me,” Magnus ordered sharply and Alec obeyed at once, wanting, needing more.

Magnus grinned inwardly at that; he was a fast learner. He released his grip on him and climbed between his legs, enjoying the disappointed look on Alec’s face when he stopped touching him. He conjured up a tube of lube and poured some into his hand before placing a lubed finger against Alec’s opening. Alec instinctively tensed at the unknown sensation. Magnus looked him in the eye, daring him to move. Alec looked back, his lips set in a firm line, not moving. Locking eyes with him Magnus inserted one lubed finger all the way in, drawing a gasp of surprise and a hint of pain from Alec at the unfamiliar sensation.

“You’re tight,” Magnus breathed, his voice thin with arousal; he could barely get one finger in. Alec would feel so amazing around his cock; so tight.

Alec took a deep breath, fighting to get used to the sensation.

“More, please,” he begged as he had gotten used to it, the pain having faded, liking the feeling of being full, liking how it made him unable to think of anything else.

“You like that?” Magnus asked as he pulled the finger in and out in a repeated motion.

Magnus made sure their eyes met again before he added a second finger, again going all the way in one go. Alec winced at the burn but then fought to breathe, to accommodate the size.

“Yes, yes,” Alec got out and moved a little in an attempt to get Magnus to move his fingers in and out again and moaned in pleasure when he did. This was better than before; his brain was getting more and more foggy but it still wasn’t enough.

“Tell me what you want,” Magnus ordered sharply as he moved his fingers in and out in a fast motion.

This time he didn’t bother with looking at Alec but just added a third lubed finger before continuing to fuck him with his fingers. Alec hissed at the added size but after a few deep breaths he was enjoying the way it felt; even the burn of it.

“Please…” Alec moaned desperately. "Please, I want you, please."

It still wasn’t enough. He could still think and he didn’t want to think. He was clasping and unclasping the bedsheets, trying to find something to hold on to.

Magnus withdrew his fingers, unable to hold back any longer. He needed to be inside him, to claim him as his in a way he knew no one had done before and knowing that just heightened his arousal.

“Move up and hold onto the bed posts,” Magnus ordered and Alec scrambled to obey, his eyes glassy with lust. Unknown to him he had tears at the corner of his eyes from the sensations and need.

“By Edom! You look wrecked!” Magnus mumbled in awe as Alec had moved up to hold onto the bedposts as he looked at his body covered with sweat, slightly trembling, his eyes filled with need and desperation.

Alec just now realized Magnus was still dressed and it made him blush and feel humiliated which somehow just added to his arousal and made it easier for him to let go. Magnus looked at him with a hungry expression as he quickly released his hard cock from his pants. He snapped his fingers and his cock was lubed before he positioned himself between Alec's legs, at his opening. Their eyes meet and Alec bit his lower lip nervously; Magnus was big, much bigger than his fingers had been. It would not be an easy fit. He was happy Magnus didn’t wait too long to enter him as it would just have made him even more nervous.

“Fuck!” Alec cried out when Magnus started to enter him, gashing for air. Damn! It hurt but as Magnus stopped, fighting to remain still, allowing him to get used to the feeling the pain started to fade.

Alec was about to tell Magnus he could move when he went all the way in in one motion.

“Shit!” Alec cursed, fighting his instinctive reaction to tense. Unwanted and unknown tears formed at the corner of his eyes; the emotions of the day too much to bear, the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelming.

Alec forced himself to take a deep breath and relax his muscles. Magnus gave him a questioning look he couldn’t decipher but then he moved out and back in, hitting just the right spot that made Alec moan from pleasure, his eyes widening in surprise. So, that was what it felt like. Seeing his reaction Magnus smirked and repeated the movement, in and out again, hard, drawing another moan from Alec’s lips. Magnus struck up a brutal rhythm and Alec’s hands tightened around the bedposts, making the bed move slightly with each hard stroke.

“Please,” Alec begged, mumbling the plea over and over as he held on so tight around the bed posts that his knuckles were white. He felt he was getting close, the day having left him feeling raw and exposed, needing this release.

“Please…Please, I need…” Alec moaned as Magnus hit the right spot again. He was close but not quite there.

“What do you need, angel?” Magnus grunted in his ear as he slammed back into him.

“More, harder…please,” Alec begged, not sure if that was what he wanted, his brain having disappeared off to somewhere, his body tense and waiting for just that last thing that could send him over the edge.

“You look so beautiful like this, begging to be claimed by me,” Magnus whispered in his ear, his words sending shivers down Alec’s spine.

Alec had never heard anyone talk like that, would never have imagined he could ever get this. He was so close but needed something else to push him over. He felt trapped between feelings of pure ecstasy and the feelings of shame and humiliation at liking this, wanting this, that being brought up in Idris had left him with.

Magnus seemed to know what he needed when he growled into his ear, “I want you to come for me, just like this, just from my cock inside of you. Show me how much you enjoy this. Come for me!”

“Ahhh!” The words finally enabled Alec to let go, to surrender and submit and he gladly did, tears falling down his cheeks.

He came explosively, the stress of the day, of the last many weeks, finally gone as he collapsed boneless back on the bed, seeing stars before his eyes. Feeling high on endorphins he was unaware he was smiling.

Magnus kept up his brutal pace, chasing his own release. Feeling over sensitive and raw Alec tried to tense around him to make it quicker; the earlier pleasure now turning to pain. With a last deep thrust and a muffled yell, Magnus came inside him, making Alec give a small sigh of relief.

Magnus managed to hold himself up on his arms, forcing a few deep breaths to remain focused and in control. Then he pulled out, trying to be gentle but it still drew a wince of pain from Alec. Magnus rolled to the side so not to fall on him. He laid on his side, watching Alec who still looked dazed. He hadn’t moved, his arms still holding onto the bedposts as if for dear life.

“Alexander, you can let go now,” Magnus said with some amusement in his voice.

“Oh,” Alec said, a hint of shyness in his tone, blushing slightly as he let go, wincing a bit when he pulled his arms down from the strain in them.

“What that really your first time?” Magnus asked softly, curiously.

At times he could almost forget this was his enemy, a general he had spent many hours fighting. Looking dazed, shy, submissive and very well-fucked like he did now he looked almost…innocent. Like the young man he was.

“Yeah,” Alec admitted softly, blushing, not looking him in the eyes.

“I like the idea that I have been the first and only man who will ever have you,” Magnus said with a possessiveness he wasn’t quite sure where came from.

“Why is it relevant if it was my first time? Was it bad?” Alec asked nervously, well aware he had sold this deal to Magnus among other things on his ability to satisfy him sexually.

“No,” Magnus calmed him with a smile.

Overcome with emotions that post-sex always brought him Magnus couldn’t help but give Alec a tender stroke on the cheek, making the Nephilim look surprised at him given how rough the sex had been.

“I will do better next time,” Alec promised, still not looking at him but suddenly feeling a need to please him.

He looked endearing like this, no doubt, but Magnus really wanted him to give up more control and that seemed difficult for Alec – in particular voicing what he wanted. They would have to work on that. Magnus sighed inwardly; this was why he until now hadn’t done the human part of spoils of war and why he never bedded repressed people, Shadowhunters, also captured ones, included.

Magnus took a hand under Alec’s chin and forced his face up so he looked at him.

“You will learn in time to say what you need as you get more comfortable. It’s not an exam, Alexander,” Magnus said with something between amusement and disbelief.

“I know,” Alec insisted but his voice indicated he was angry with himself for not being able to give Magnus what he wanted from him now. He wanted to be more verbal for him, he really did, but having grown up in Idris and being told his desires were wrong and sinful made it difficult.

“Hmm,” Magnus just said, not sure he did.

They lay side by side on the large bed for a few seconds until Alec felt uncomfortable, having never done this before, not sure what to do and now very much aware that while Magnus was dressed he was naked.

“Do you….” Alec didn’t know what to say or do so his voice died away.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him but Alec didn’t continue. With a snap of his fingers he had them both cleaned up and his own clothes arranged. He looked at Alec more closely, seeing how drained he looked.

“Are you hungry, Nephilim?”

Alec had recovered enough to remember the rules again and nodded.

“Yes, Prince,” he said with more eagerness than he had wanted.

“When did you last eat?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow when he heard Alec’s stomach rumble.

Alec was thoughtful, thinking about his answer before he replied as he wanted to be as truthful as possible, “Maybe early yesterday, before the last battle when your army defeated us.”

Magnus did a wave of his hand and a plate of the food Alec had made appeared in front of him. Alec eyed it suspiciously and longingly, not sure if he were allowed to touch it.

“Go on,” Magnus encouraged, handing him a fork he had just conjured.

Alec took the fork so quickly Magnus barely registered it. He ate the food hastily, keeping an eye on Magnus to see if he would change his mind.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a grateful smile when he had emptied the plate.

With a wave of his hand Magnus made the dish and fork disappear back into the kitchen.

“Are you used to the food being taken away?” Magnus asked curiously, with a hint of amusement. He had never seen anyone eat that fast.

Alec thought about it; he had never used to eat quickly but thinking about it then he had learned over time to do so.

“It was something Valentine sometimes did; show food and then order it to remain untouched,” Alec explained, thinking back at those times with a dark tone. “Sometimes as punishment, sometimes as an endurance test.”

“The more I hear about the man the more I look forward to meeting him when we invade Alicante,” Magnus said darkly.

“That would indeed be interesting,” Alec agreed with an equally dark tone of voice.

Magnus was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed.

“Alexander, what you did here today…” his voice died away and he looked at Alec disapprovingly.

Alec blushed in embarrassment at having disappointed him, realizing that really mattered to him, lowering his gaze. “I am sorry, Prince.”

“I do believe that but you still did it,” Magnus said with frustration and residual anger. He paused before he added firmly, “It’s a level of defiance I can’t accept.”

Alec grimaced but nodded grimly in understanding. “Yes, Prince.”

“Alexander, if you can learn to surrender to me fully, as you were meant to do as per our agreement, you might find your time here pleasant. You might even learn to like it,” Magnus encouraged.

“Like being a slave, Prince?” Alec asked confused, puzzled.

“Alexander, you could become my most prized possession. If you were loyal to me, truly loyal, I could count on you for council,” Magnus explained, willing to expose this possibility to Alec to encourage his full surrender.

“You would take my council? Also in battle?” Alec asked hopefully but doubtful.

“If you were truly mine then why not? We both know you are an amazing general,” Magnus said matter of fact.

Alec couldn’t help but smile wishfully at those words. Was it possible? Was it possible he wouldn’t just be a piece of furniture or someone to use for sexual pleasure? Could he get that? Till he heard it said he hadn’t realized how much he had mourned the idea of never again being allowed to use his brain, test his abilities.

“I would like that opportunity very much, my Prince,” Alec admitted honestly, softly, almost hesitantly and Magnus smiled at that, knowing he would.

“Let’s see. You would need to prove you are mine first,” Magnus reminded him.

“I will,” Alec promised, nodding eagerly. He could do this. He had made a deal and he could fulfill it. He could let go now and give Magnus what he was due; his family was safe. It was time he truly fulfilled his end of the deal.

“I can be merciful, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, keeping to his plan of replacing Alec’s bond with Jace with a bond with himself instead.

With a wave of his hand Alec felt his burned skin had faded and been cured and the cut that spelled out Magnus had healed, the name now spelled out in scars.

Alec sighed in relief as the pain disappeared, giving Magnus a warm smile.

“Thank you, Prince,” he said heartfelt, feeling warmth and affection for the Warlock flooding him like water.

“If I leave the wounds from tomorrow’s lashing to heal naturally, without the aid of iratze’s and magic, so they will leave scars on your skin would that help you remember never to do this again?” Magnus asked seriously.

Alec hesitated in his answer, unsure what to say, suddenly not sure what to feel or think. He still cared for Jace but was finding he didn't want to upset Magnus. More than that; he felt he wanted to please Magnus. He wanted him to praise him and say he was good. No one ever did that. He wanted Magnus to keep their deal and preferably he wanted his own life to be somewhat tolerable. He knew what he needed to do to get that; he needed to actually be able to let go. He wasn't a Shadowhunter anymore, he wasn't a general anymore. He had made a deal that his body and soul belonged to Magnus and he needed to show he could fulfil that deal.

“He is my parabatai,” Alec acknowledged softly, not sure what that meant anymore.

His answer refueled Magnus’ anger and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Alexander, a man can have only one master. I think it’s about time you realized that from now on that man is me,” Magnus said with darkness in his voice as he moved swiftly, almost catlike, till he was pinning Alec to the bed, holding his arms above his head.

Alec wasn’t fighting him but just looked up at him with eyes dark with lust and just the slightest hint of fear, unsure what he meant but having a clear feeling this would leave him with that nice kind of hurt that meant he didn’t need to think or feel or act. He would just have to surrender and give in.

Alec had been right in his predictions; Magnus had shown him just what Warlock endurance was all about as he proceeded to fuck him three more times that evening, each time increasingly rougher, leaving red marks on Alec’s wrists and markings all over his body from where he had bit and sucked him. Alec hadn’t thought he would be able to orgasm each time but Magnus had managed to literally fuck him senseless, forcing his release from him, using magic to aid in that when he felt it was needed. For the last round he had been so spent and exhausted he had had to let Magnus do all the work, literally.

The next morning Alec could feel how tender he was and he was wincing when he sat down –or bent over – and had to walk very carefully. Magnus noticed and simply smirked at him. He would certainly not soon forget who he belonged to; he felt so spent, tender and sore he almost felt like he could still feel Magnus inside him. Weirdly the thought warmed him, like it made him feel less alone.

Around noon the following day Magnus delivered the lashes he had promised him in the courtyard, again making him count each one. He had used magic to ensure he would stay conscious for each stroke and Alec had expected nothing else; punishment wasn’t punishment if he couldn’t feel it and the level of disobedience he had shown…Magnus could not overlook that.

Ragnor had been present at the punishment among others and Magnus had had to ensure his old friend got the justice he deserved as Alec had lessened his own revenge over Jace.

The lashing wasn’t so bad; Valentine had hit a lot harder. Alec almost felt like Magnus was being gentle in his strokes, as contradictory as that might sound. Furthermore, as Alec had expected and hoped Magnus had carried out the punishment professionally; not adding any humiliation or degradation to it. Alec was profoundly happy for that.

Magnus had followed through with his threat and had ordered his back heal the mundane way so right after the punishment a female Warlock, Catarina, had cleaned him and bandaged him and given him some pain medication.

The pain medication had been Mundane stuff; she had given him an IV drip and had handed him pills to take in the coming days that contained the same Mundane pain medication. She had called the drugs he was getting opioids and had explained he couldn't take too much of it. He had been unsure why not. As soon as the Mundane drugs had entered his body through the IV drip he had felt amazing; his brain fluffy and floaty and he had smiled for no reason. The pain was still there but it was as if he just didn’t care. In fact, the drugs help him not care about anything, all his worries gone. Seeing his reaction she had told him he was lucky; the drugs would not only lessen his pain but make these first few days transitioning from being a Shadowhunter general to belonging completely to Magnus Bane easier.

Despite the clear hatred for Shadowhunters he could feel coming off Catarina in waves she had been professional and considerate in her care; Downworlders would not get such care in Idris by a long shot. After the IV drip with the drugs and fluids had finished and she had finished cleaning and bandaging him, he had again been dismissed to Magnus’ private quarters.

He had been so exhausted he had fallen asleep on the soft rug under Magnus' desk, barely inches from where he had stood when the guards had taken him back to the study after Catarina had released him from her care. When he awoke a few hours later his body was aching, the wounds with the carved words on his arm itchy but he was pleasantly surprised at how little pain he registered from his abused back; Catarina was a great healer and those Mundane drugs were awesome. Besides, no one lived under Valentine’s roof without learning to withstand pain. This pain was manageable, and even better then the drugs made him just not care or even much register the pain. It came as a pleasant surprise to him when compared to Valentine’s punishments which had often left him in pure agony for days.

When Magnus came to pick up something from his study and called for him Alec came to him at once and dropped to his knees in front of him, keeping his head bowed and his hands in his lap. He didn’t want Magnus to feel he needed to repeat the lesson regarding who he belonged to. He doubted he would be able to take another round right now; he was still aching and in slight pain from the rough treatment he had taken from the lesson last night.

“Have you learned your lesson, Nephilim?” Magnus asked, looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec insisted, nodding his head to emphasize his point, keeping his voice soft and pleasing, his eyes on his hands in his lap.

“What have you learned?” Magnus asked, his voice soft now as he stroked his hair almost tenderly.

“I belong to you, only you,” Alec said, leaning into the touch, enjoying the gentleness and realized he wanted more of that from Magnus. He wanted him to praise him; to think he was good. The drugs helped him give into these feelings and made his words come easily, knowing what Magnus wanted to hear and being able to say it. The drugs made everything fuzzy and nice. His worries seemed far away. This was...nice. He liked feeling like this. He was suddenly very happy Catarina had left him pills for the coming days too. She had been right; it did made it easier to do this, to transition from what he was to whom he had to become. It made everything easier. He would properly thank her for that …someday.

“And what part of you belongs to me?” Magnus asked possessively and his grip in his hair became bruising as he fisted his hair and forced his head backwards and up so he could look at him.

“All parts of me, Prince,” Alec said truthfully, meaning it, feeling it, looking up at Magnus and saw the pleasure at his answer and the begining lust in his eyes. The drugs in his system made him smile at seeing that; he was doing it and he felt no shame and no hesitation. He could do this; suddenly he felt certain he could.

“My soul, my body….my pleasure and my pain are yours and only yours to command,” Alec continued gravely, his voice clear and echoing in the room, knowing it to be true, feeling it to be true and finding that truth weirdly calming.

Magnus smiled at hearing that. He could see Alec’s surrender in his eyes, in his face, in the way he was kneeling. He had been right; he could not destroy Alec’s bond with Jace but he could replace it.

“Good little angel,” Magnus praised and released his grip on his hair and instead went back to stroking him softly.

Alec almost purred in pleasure; he had done something right. He smiled happily, contently, his drug-hazed mind making the surrender to the simple pleasure of knowing he had saved his deal, he had done right by everyone, easy.

“I will be back later. Feel free to wander and you can take food in the kitchen, there should also be some coffee, and read any book but you are to remain within my chambers,” Magnus ordered, putting an edge of warning and command to the words though he had a growing feeling he barely needed to.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec acknowledged at once, his eyes showing his eagerness to please, to get this right. He tried to add this show of softness and submission to his body language and smiled when he saw in Magnus' eyes he had gotten it right.

Magnus smiled in satisfaction as he exited the study, certain Alec had learned a lesson and even better; that he was finally truly his as he had meant to be when they had made their deal.

Alec remained on his knees till Magnus had left and a few minutes after that. Then he got up with a small sigh; he really had made a mess of things but it seemed like he had managed to make amends. He wondered if Jace was ok now, if Izzy was. He hoped Andrew was ok with Lorenzo; maybe the Warlock would be kind to him; after all Andrew knew well how to please someone sexually and he knew how to kneel. He hoped he was ok. Alicante would likely fall any day now; he prayed Max would be safe also.

Strongly aided by the drugs in his system Alec's concerns for his family soon faded and instead he focused on his own situation. He was starting to slowly get a feeling for what was expected of him in his new situation and was also starting to understand that if he managed to do this right it might not be that bad for him. As Magnus had showed him; he could be merciful. He just had to get this right. Therefore, he felt a growing concern for whether Magnus was happy with him and felt a growing need to please him. He was wondering what would satisfy him and what might ensure he would praise him when he returned. Catarina had been right; the drugs really did help make the transition easier; he could think about how to do his new role right, how to truly let go and give in, without mourning what he was leaving behind but instead focusing on moving ahead.

Alec began making food and started doing small chores around the house – useless stuff that calmed him like colour coordinating Magnus’ clothes and sorting the books in his library. It made him worry less and the drugs helped him focus only on these tasks and nothing else. As he went around doing tasks he found he was looking forward to Magnus returning. A part of him had loved how Magnus had literally fucked him into oblivion despite the slight pain and ache he was feeling today or maybe because of it. It had left him unable to move, unable to think and therefore unable to worry about anything else than what Magnus wanted or liked. It was simple and easy and calming. Instead of having to worry about what Magnus wanted from him in his new role and life he could just let go and know that if he did what Magnus said he was already doing what he had promised Magnus; giving the Warlock Prince command of his body and soul.

Having finished his various small house projects Alec started to read a book from the library, choosing to sit on the floor, on the soft carpet by Magnus’s desk just to be on the safe side as he was unsure if he could sit on the furniture, a cup of coffee from the kitchen beside him when suddenly he spotted a large ginger cat. The cat was purring and coming closer to Alec, rubbing against his legs. Within a few moments the cat was sleeping in Alec’s lap and he was stroking it lovingly. He had always wanted pets, in particular a cat, but had never taken any of the stray cats he had fed in Alicante home to his parents, fearing they would use his love for the small creatures against him. Magnus really was different if he had a creature as loving as this cat.

When Magnus finally returned to the study Alec was already kneeling before he was even fully through the door. When Magnus looked at the kneeling Nephilim and took a hand under his chin, turning his head up to look at him Alec smiled happily up at him. Alec’s body was soft and compliant under his touch, his gaze submissive, slightly cloudy from the drugs in his system but holding an eagerness to please, to fulfil his end of their deal, making Magnus instinctively smile back in return. Alec was finally truly his and Magnus suddenly felt he had never before been given such an amazing gift as this man’s surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Feedback is loved or kudos if you are shy (can be left once per story). I hope to hear from you. Your comments mean the world to me and you are welcome to leave me suggestions. I will add them if I can make it fit the overall plotline.  
> I am expecting flames for how dark this chapter is but that said do try to control yourself. You were warned plainly and I do spent a lot of time on writing these (very long!) chapters; flames are just hurtful and meaningless. If you just want rainbows and fluff clearly this is the wrong story for you!  
> Next chapter: Let's see what Andrew and Lorenzo are up to. ;)


	9. Caring For Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo and Andrew talk some more and Lorenzo marks Andrew by giving him his collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my awesome beta as always.  
> Dedicated to PDarren for great interest and feedback in both Enemy of the state and this story. As you can see; feedback is very motivating ;)  
> Chapter warnings: This chapter is 27 pages long (I do try to make them shorter but I just can't. Maybe later in the story I can limit myself a bit better), Oral sex, talk of rape, talk of child abuse, talk of abuse in general, talk of mental abuse, talk of ownership, talk of war, talk of the camps, talk of torture, talk of collaring.

**Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 9: Caring for broken things

 _“Give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down. You've opened the door now; don't let it close.”_ _(_ _All I Need, Within Temptation)_

Andrew slowly awoke by someone touching his hair, stroking it in fact. As his senses returned more fully he became aware he was laying on something warm yet firm. He instinctively tensed and a moment of fear overcame him; where was he? What was this person going to do to him? He lifted his head from the muscled golden chest, making the stroking of his hair stop and looked right into Lorenzo’s gaze, his expression relaxed and his eyes kind but strong. When Lorenzo smiled Andrew hesitantly smiled back, forcing his body to relax. It was odd waking up in a bed with someone else there. He had never done that. Either he had been alone in his room or they had had him sleep on the floor if they didn’t want him to leave.

He was confused about what had happened last night, confused to wake up like this. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had never….liked the sex before. Sometimes his body had reacted but he had never liked it. Sometimes the Shadowhunters had forced him to say he did, that he wanted it. He had never felt it. Not before last night. He had been able to forget his fears and his life for a moment and let go. It was scary but…a nice kind of scary. He hadn’t known there could be such a thing as a nice scared.

He eyed Lorenzo nervously as he tried to figure out what he wanted, how to please him. He had been good to him yesterday. Why? He didn’t recall having done anything in particular. He would have to be extra careful, not make any mistakes. He didn’t want to ruin this.

“Good morning, pet,” Lorenzo said warmly, his brown eyes awake and intelligent, evaluating his reactions when he closed his arms around his waist.

Though Lorenzo now knew Andrew was innocent the sight of his runed body as he awoke had still brought an instinctive fearful reaction; a leftover from the camps. In the camps it was all about sleeping as little as possible; always be on your guard. Waking up to a runed body nearby often meant you took a brutal beating either for not working, to get chased to work or just because they were bored and needed entertainment.

When Lorenzo had remembered where he was and the Nephilim in his arms, he had relaxed and instead smiled. Here he had a runed Angel so willingly at his feet and even one he could allow himself to feel something towards, something else than hatred and revenge, without feeling like he was betraying his people by doing so.

“Morning,” Andrew answered shyly, uncertain of what was expected of him, looking down and blushing when he became aware he had been looking at Lorenzo to try and judge from his face what he wanted him to do. Damn it! He knew better than that! He would surely be punished now.

“Sir, I am so sorry,” Andrew said softy, fighting down his rising fear and panic and putting as much softness and submission as he could into his voice.

Andrew pulled back and away from Lorenzo’s body and sat up on his knees on the bed with his legs under him and his hands folded in his lap, his eyes firmly downcast.

Lorenzo frowned in confusion and pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking at Andrew. He was kneeling, he realized. He had taken a kneeling position in bed.

“Why are you sorry, pet?” Lorenzo questioned, keeping his voice soft. He considered reaching for him but decided against it when he noticed Andrew’s hands in his lap were shaking ever so slightly, his knuckles white from squeezing them so tightly together.

“I….I looked at you, Sir, and I know it is forbidden. I am sorry, Sir,” he said in a small voice and despite his best efforts it was trembling ever so slightly.

“Pet, you can look at me. When we are here alone like this then it’s always ok. If that should change or I want it differently for a certain activity I will tell you,” Lorenzo reassured him, tipping his face up to look into his eyes with a finger under his chin.

It took a second or two for Andrew to be able to look at Lorenzo, fearing it was a trick and as soon as he did, he would be punished. He knew that game well.

“I….as you wish, Sir,” Andrew agreed softly, confused, and Lorenzo removed his hand from his face with a satisfied look at his reply.

Lorenzo’s hazel eyes held such depth, so many different emotions. It made Andrew a bit uneasy, not sure how to interpret it. He could recognize anger and desire, pain and hatred. He wasn’t sure about what he saw now. There was a hint of something in Lorenzo’s eyes he had only ever seen in Alec’s and that fact was very confusing.

“Why are you still tense?” Lorenzo asked with a frown when he noticed fear was starting to come off Andrew in waves. He had just told him that rule didn’t apply in bed unless he ordered otherwise. That should have resolved it.

“Am…Am I not to be punished, Sir?” Andrew asked in a small voice, his eyes wide and huge.

“Why would I punish you?” Lorenzo asked confused, a hint of annoyance entering his tone.

“Because…I broke a rule, Sir,” Andrew said softly, now very puzzled. Was this a game? A trick?

Lorenzo shook his head and couldn’t help but wonder what very horrible things Andrew had clearly experienced.

“I just told you the rule is not in effect here. No rule means no rule was broken which means no disobedience is possible which means no punishment,” Lorenzo explained as simply as if to a child.

Lorenzo frowned as he asked, “Did they do that to you? In Alicante? Punish you for rules you were unsure of whether were in effect or not and claim it was disobedience if they were broken?”

Andrew nodded, a bit unsure why they were having this conversation but determined not to do anything else wrong so he tried to give as precise and truthful replies as possible.

“Disobedience was always punished very severely, Sir,” he explained, his voice shaking slightly as he forced himself not to recall some of the punishments he had had to endure.

“They did this to you often?” Lorenzo asked in disbelief and puzzlement. “Was this normal in Idris?”

Lorenzo didn’t know much about Shadowhunters, their history, culture and customs. He knew they had angel blood and that fact had brought on the arrogance and superiority that had led to the fall of the Clave and the rise of the Circle. They had for ages before Valentine rose to power conveniently forgotten that they also had Mundane blood in their veins.

He hadn’t cared about them before the war; arrogant and annoying beings who were a headache to deal with. Most of what he knew was from the camps and the Shadowhunters there had been racist, vindictive and cruel. Actually, amend that; they had been creatively cruel. Manipulatively cruel.

He had never before met a vulnerable Shadowhunter; someone soft and pliant who awoke all of his protective and possessive Warlock instincts. He was certain only one such Shadowhunter could exist and he was sitting on his bed.

“Corporal punishment has always been normal for Shadowhunters from childhood,” Andrew explained. “Shadowhunters are raised to become warriors from birth.”

Lorenzo noticed Andrew didn’t say ‘we’ but then recalled what he had told him about what being a ward meant; a Shadowhunter who was not considered a Shadowhunter by the others. From the sound of it also someone hated and despised even more than Downworlders for having angel blood and yet allowing himself to fall. Lorenzo had to fight to control his magic as pure rage flared through him. He had had good reason to want to wipe Alicante off the map before. He had even greater reason now.

“I got punished often as I often did things wrong and then…” he admitted in a small voice and then paused. He didn’t want to admit to Lorenzo just how bad he was, wanting him to keep thinking he was good and obedient and worth being kind to but he had to be truthful; anything less would just entitle punishment. He therefore added softly, “I am wrong.”

“So far I haven’t seen you do anything that would warrant punishment,” Lorenzo assured him with a smile.

In fact quite the opposite. Andrew had an instinctive submission that couldn’t be acted or forced. He wanted to please and do well. Lorenzo could not imagine Andrew ever disobeying if the rule had been explained to him.

“You’re wrong?” Lorenzo echoed, thinking about what Andrew’s last words might mean.

Andrew had heard it so often, said it so often, the embarrassment no longer stuck. It was just a fact by now.

“I’m….gay.”

“Yes, we established that,” Lorenzo said with warmth, a hint of humor and anger at knowing how homophobic Idris had been. “And I hope one day to prove to you that nothing you desire makes you wrong; gay or not.”

“How old were you when you were discovered to be gay and they made you….what was the term? A ward?” Lorenzo asked, trying to get a better insight into his life.

“I was 12. I was with Alec at the time. I kissed him; I never meant to damn him with me like this,” Andrew said with self-hatred and heart-shattering pain and guilt, his voice low and his eyes clouded by emotions.

“I was allowed to live at the Institute as a ward to show the young Shadowhunters how someone like me should be treated and what would happen if they ever did like me. Alec was given to Jace as his parabatai and was taken to live in Valentine’s mansion,” Andrew finished explaining, forcing himself not to think about it.

Andrew had long ago learned thinking about what ifs and remembering the past, a time when he had been a Shadowhunter and had had the rights to his own body and mind, his feelings and his needs…it was best not to remember and thus he no longer did. As Andrew had long ago told Alec; they had broken him. There was little left of that shy Shadowhunter boy he had once been.

“So he got rewarded and you got punished?” Lorenzo said with anger and confusion. That sounded unusual.

“Alec is a Lightwood; his parents made a deal to avoid the scandal which would have made them lose everything. Instead, they came to an agreement with Valentine. Parabatai share their souls. Before I was a ward I had dreamed of having such a bond. It can be glorious,” Andrew said, a hint of forgotten and childish wistfulness in his voice.

“Seems I should warn my Prince then,” Lorenzo said thoughtfully, an edge of steel in his voice. “If Alec shares the soul of Valentine’s son, the Deathbringer…that can’t be good.”

“He is not a danger to the Prince, Sir,” Andrew quickly reassured him. “The Bond only means he will always lean towards loyalty to Jace but not that the Bond controls him.” He paused before he added, “It was also a way for Valentine to ensure his son obeyed as emotions are shared through the Bond so whenever he tortured Alec, Jace would feel it too.”

“Why didn’t he just do it to Jace directly?” Lorenzo asked, shaking his head at the weird mind games Shadowhunters seemed to love to play.

The guards had also loved playing games at the camp; promising if a prisoner did something, they would not be harmed or might even get a reward, which was often food. However, frequently it was a cruel trick. The reward would be a beating, experiments…sometimes death. Giving hope and taking it away again was a favorite game of theirs.

“Rumor had it he did when Jace was younger but physically punishing his own son and a key member of his army as he got older would weaken his powerbase and the loyalty of his men,” Andrew explained matter of fact.

Knowing Valentine Andrew was certain Jace had not been spared his cruelty. However, considering he had tortured Alec multiple times and even he himself had felt his flair for torture, skillfully learned under his father…it was just no longer possible for Andrew to feel any sympathy for him. It was not so much for himself but because he had seen the wounds left behind on Alec first hand and **that** he could never forgive. Alec had been his only light; his only comfort….the only reason he hadn’t killed himself. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, he would not do for Alec.

“Hmm…I can see that,” Lorenzo admitted.

“Sir….did you ask because you want to know how I have previously been punished for disobedience?” Andrew asked softly, fighting down his rising fear and panic.

Andrew thought he now understood why he was being asked these questions. Lorenzo wanted ideas, inspiration, for how to punish him. He had met Shadowhunters who had done that too; made him explain what others had done to him so they could do the same – or often worse.

“Not specifically, but I would like to know,” Lorenzo said matter of fact.

“It depended on what I had done. It was often a beating that left me in bed for days or sex that ended the same way. I preferred the first. The latter only got easier with time when I stopped feeling the humiliation they wanted me to feel together with the pain,” Andrew explained honestly, softly, his eyes clouded with remembered pain and his hands shaking again but he managed to say it and hoped Lorenzo would consider his honestly in his punishment and choose kinder because of it.

“Pet, I want you to stop referring to anything sexual you have done before you met me as sex. It wasn’t sex. Understand?” Lorenzo said seriously, fighting his anger at hearing what people in Idris apparently considered ok to dish out as punishment.

Andrew nodded dutifully but seemed very confused. If it hadn’t been sex what had it been? “As you wish, Sir.”

Lorenzo nodded approval of that before he continued, “Now, I am not sure we define disobedience the same way. What you did now, accidentally looking me in the eyes while we are in bed together…. Would that count?”

“Of course, Sir,” Andrew confirmed, unsure what kind of game this now was. It was a confusing game.

Lorenzo shook his head and his voice was strong and firm as he said, “Well, it doesn’t count. That’s not disobedience, little one.”

“I….” Andrew was confused now. “So….you are really not going to punish me?” he asked hopefully.

“Pet, if you actually do disobey me then I will act accordingly but the punishment would fit the crime. What you describe is not correct; it is not the Downworlder way,” Lorenzo explained, trying to make him understand but not sure he was.

Seeing Andrew didn’t seem convinced by what he had said, Lorenzo tried something else he felt more certain Andrew would understand.

In a firm and strong voice Lorenzo said, “You haven’t disobeyed and that is my final words on this matter and the matter is hereafter closed.”

“I….Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said meekly, barely daring to believe it but it was clearly an order so he **had** to believe it. His body started to relax again and he could breathe easily once more.

Lorenzo was surely the most unusual person he had ever been given to but he was finding he really liked this weirdness a lot.

“Now, enough of that,” Lorenzo said with a dismissive hand gesture. “Come kiss me good morning,” he ordered but his tone was kind.

Andrew obeyed at once, eagerly melting into Lorenzo’s embrace, certain he had never had anyone order him about so kindly before.

Andrew put his arms around Lorenzo’s neck and the Warlock pulled him down and into a hard and possessive kiss with one hand on the back of his neck and the other around his waist. Andrew parted his lips and Lorenzo’s tongue easily conquered his mouth. The kiss ended when Lorenzo let go of his neck and Andrew drew a little back, looking at him almost shyly. They were both breathing unevenly and Andrew was surprised to discover he was hard. That had never happened before like this.

Feeling shy about his erection, unsure if he was supposed to react like this, Andrew moved his leg as a way to deal with his nervousness and accidently brushed against Lorenzo’s morning wood. Blushing, uncertain, he instinctively pulled his leg back to lay flat beside the Warlock’s body. He looked at Lorenzo questioning, unsure if he should do something about it.

“Do you want to do something about that, little one?” Lorenzo asked with a mixture of kindness and hunger in his voice and eyes, answering Andrew’s silent question.

Lorenzo had used sex and alcohol as his own ways to deal with his memories of the camps; he saw no reason why Andrew wouldn’t be able to benefit from the sex part too. Not only would the release of endorphins be good for him but he also felt the sex would help strengthen their relationship, the bond between them.

Andrew hesitated, considering it. Was this another game? Should he be honest or give a specific answer?

Did he want to? He didn’t know. He wasn’t used to being asked; not about this or anything else. Lorenzo simply looked at him, patiently waiting, one hand still lying softly against the small of Andrew’s back. Seeing this Andrew resolutely nodded. He already knew what Lorenzo liked in a blowjob; he could make this good and he wanted that. He suddenly realized he wanted that not only because he wanted Lorenzo to keep treating him kindly, nor just because he feared failing or being punished, but also because he really wanted to hear Lorenzo praise him again. It was almost as if Lorenzo’s praise yesterday had unlocked something in him and he now found he really wanted to hear it again, wanted, almost needed, it. He couldn’t remember when last someone had praised him. If he had been lucky people had spoken about him like an object, maybe even with a hint of pity at best. He could not recall having **ever** been praised. Logically he must have, back before he was a ward, but he no longer recalled that time. Alec had been kind to him but that kindness and love had been different from this.

Mind made up Andrew looked at Lorenzo, blushing slightly as he nodded. He normally never blushed during sex; he was so use to it. Now, with Lorenzo he did. Maybe because for the first time he had actually been asked and therefore actively had to reflect on that answer and more surprising was the fact that the answer was yes.

“Words, angel, remember?” Lorenzo rebuked, his voice still soft but it held an edge of steel.

“Please, I want to,” Andrew said softly, looking at him bashfully, obeying at once.

He was about to put his hands on Lorenzo’s chest to touch his way all the way down but hesitated before he touched him, uncertain if he should, if he could, if it was allowed.

“When we are alone you are always free to touch me anywhere, anyhow, you wish,” Lorenzo reassured him, seeing his hesitation and Andrew instantly relaxed.

Then Lorenzo winked seductively; wanting to get the sexy mood back, “In fact…I would very much appreciate it.”

Andrew smiled at that and started to touch his chest ever so softly and gently. He traced the scars there, following one after another until his fingers almost touched Lorenzo’s Circle brand. He looked at him, unsure if he could touch it.

“It’s ok,” Lorenzo said, nodding, but Andrew noticed he had gone tense, his hands by his sides forming fists.

There was definitely pain now in Lorenzo’s eyes and a hint of…fear? Andrew traced the Circle brand so gently as if his touch could make it break. Lorenzo took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. Looking into Lorenzo’s eyes Andrew bent down and planted a soft feather light kiss to the Circle brand, making Lorenzo draw a sharp breath. When Andrew drew back Lorenzo’s eyes were misty but he blinked it away.

“I recognize some of these scars. They are on my body too,” Andrew said softly, looking down at the scars instead of into the Warlock’ eyes.

Andrew hesitated, unsure of where the boundaries were at this moment between them but then said softly, honestly, “You wear them well.”

“I won’t ever give in to my fear; I never have,” Lorenzo said honestly, strength and power back in his voice as he had managed to banish the ghosts of the past once more.

He had never talked with anyone in detail about this other than Catarina; he had never allowed himself to be this open. However, with Andrew he could because the very essence of their relationship was such that he was no threat to him in any way.

Lorenzo chased the remaining shadows away with a wry smile as he said, “I am too prideful to be fearful for myself. Besides, I’m proud of all my scars.”

“You should be. They are evidence you survived,” Andrew said just as honestly, admiration in his voice. He didn’t think anyone survived the camps; at least that was what he had overheard the soldiers claim.

Andrew hesitated but then asked, “Why do you cover the Circle brand?”

Lorenzo’s eyes darkened. “I might be proud of my scars but I refuse to showcase that butcher’s symbol on my body as branded cattle!”

Andrew nodded; he could certainly understand that.

Lorenzo gently stroked Andrew’s right arm, his fingers tracing the scars he had there. “You should be proud of your scars too.”

Andrew blushed, looking down, surprised and taken back by the sympathy in Lorenzo’s gaze.

“Why?” Andrew asked, looking at him again. “You never asked for this. You were captured and imprisoned. I wasn’t.”

Lorenzo shook his head as he said strongly, “You never asked for this either and from what you tell me you were as much a prisoner as I ever was.”

Lorenzo paused before he added, his voice even, just stating a fact as he saw it, “Your scars are a badge of honor.”

Andrew blushed again, smiled a little but not believing him.

“Thank you,” Andrew mumbled shyly.

“You are beautiful. One day I **will** make you believe it,” Lorenzo promised and the true desire to do so reflecting in his eyes took Andrew’s breath away.

Overcome with a need to show Lorenzo how much his words, his praise, meant to him he saddled the Warlock, looking up at his face to see if he was ok with this. Lorenzo simply smirked, smiling contently and nodding for him to continue.

Andrew kissed and licked his way down his body until he reached his quickly hardening cock. He moved further down the bed to kneel more comfortably between his legs, Lorenzo moving to give him space. Andrew took a grip of the base of Lorenzo’s cock and gently sucked at the tip, making Lorenzo fight to conceal a moan. Andrew kept sucking and licking, but didn’t go further than taking the tip into his mouth.

“That’s enough teasing, angel,” Lorenzo warned impatiently, wanting to get lost, to lose control, to forget the conversation they had just had and the dark memories it threatened to force him to relive.

Andrew pulled off him, seeing in Lorenzo’s eyes his desire to forget himself in this, knowing well that was what he needed. He took Lorenzo’s hands and placed them on his cheeks. Lorenzo gave him a questioning look.

“Show me how you like it then,” Andrew said softly, locking eyes with him.

“Are you sure?” Lorenzo checked.

Lorenzo hadn’t know what he did now when he had made the deal with Andrew to suck him off to help Alec when they had first met. Though Andrew had offered it then as he did now he wanted to check, just to be certain.

Andrew nodded; he had had much rougher blowjobs than Lorenzo so he was almost a bit amused by the question. “Yes.”

“Tap my leg if you want me to stop. I mean it,” Lorenzo ordered, his tone sharp and demanding obedience.

“As you wish, Sir,” Andrew readily agreed, trying to hide his surprise. No one had ever ordered him to do that before. It made him feel…powerful again, like he had when he had done this before.

Seeing they had an understanding, Lorenzo put his hands on Andrew’s face as he slowly went down on him again. He stopped moving downwards and waited until Lorenzo guided him, pulling him slowly further and further down until his cock was buried so deep inside his mouth he was hitting the back of his throat and then went even deeper.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo hissed, looking at Andrew in amazement as he stayed down breathing evenly through his nose, his hands on Lorenzo’s thighs. He didn’t seem bothered by taking him so deep and the feeling was amazing.

Andrew was grateful this was by far not the first time he had done this; he had developed very good control of his gag reflex and thus he simply waited, licking Lorenzo now and then, enjoying the moans the Warlock couldn’t quite contain. Hearing that…it made him feel great and in control even, though he was the one with a cock down his throat.

After keeping him down for a moment Lorenzo let go of his face and Andrew pulled off, taking a deep breath, spit running out of the corners of mouth, his eyes watery as they were searching for something as he looked at Lorenzo questioning.

“You are perfect. Your mouth feels like Heaven,” Lorenzo praised, his breath coming in quick gasps, his eyes filled with desire and lust.

The praise made Andrew smile as he just then realized that was what he had wanted, needed, to hear. He kept eye contact as he held around the base of Lorenzo’s cock with one hand before going all the way down again, drawing another moan of pleasure from the Warlock. He started up a quick rhythm, using his lips and tongue, moving quickly up and then all the way down. Lorenzo fisted his hair, helping to make him go faster and deeper each time he went down.

“I…I’m close,” Lorenzo warned just as his fist in Andrew’s hair tightened and he pushed him down again.

Lorenzo eyed him carefully for signs he wanted to be let up but Andrew just kept sucking him as he went down again, tears now on his cheeks but an almost dazed look on his face, contentment in his eyes. Andrew started to hum softly against his cock in pleasure as he sucked, his eyes half-closed as his only focus was Lorenzo, doing this for him.

Seeing Andrew enjoy sucking his cock made Lorenzo come with a yell, instinctively bucking upwards as he came down his throat. Feeling high on endorphins, content, boneless and spent, Lorenzo released his hold on Andrew and fell more fully back on the bed.

Andrew had long ago learned how to swallow like this. Having been taught, painfully, how to do this ‘properly’ he licked any escaping come from his lips before he bent down to clean Lorenzo, pulling back just before the Warlock felt too sensitive and the sensations would have gone from pleasurable to painful.

Andrew looked up at Lorenzo then and saw his dazed expression and the look of awe reflected in his eyes. Despite his throat feeling hoarse and abused, lips red, swollen and raw, the sight of the Warlock made him want to smile at the power and the gift he had been able to give.

However, the deed now done Andrew was uncertain what to do. Should he go to the floor now? Leave the bedroom? What was expected of him? Kneeling had literally been beaten into him and was instinctive to him now so he ‘knelt’ next to Lorenzo’s body on the bed, his hands in his lap. The submissive position had always earned him the least punishment so it was his go to answer for anything if he was in doubt.

“Come here,” Lorenzo ordered gruffly as he saw how worried Andrew was about what was expected of him now that his immediate usefulness was gone.

Relieved for the order Andrew moved up to lie on Lorenzo’s chest and the Warlock closed his arms around him. Andrew sighed contently as he felt strong arms close around him; he felt oddly…safe, like this. He could not recall having ever felt safe with anyone else except Alec.

“You really are perfect,” Lorenzo mumbled as he stroked his hair, occasionally tightening his arms around him as his possessiveness flared.

“Thank you,” Andrew mumbled with a smile, enjoying the praise like a cat loved sunlight.

They lay like that for a few moments before Andrew’s stomach made a noise, making him embarrassed and feverishly he hoped Lorenzo hadn’t noticed. However, if he hadn’t noticed the noise he would have noticed Andrew going stiff in his arms in fear he had done something wrong. He had before, back in Alicante, sometimes been punished for things like this. He remembered one morning in particular when he had awoken the Nephilim soldier who had been having him for the night with his stomach making noises early in the morning; the soldier had beaten him within an inch of his life with his belt for disrupting his sleep.

Lorenzo gently pushed Andrew off him and Andrew moved at once so he was lying next to him, looking at him with wide eyes, uncertain and worried again. Would he be punished now?

Lorenzo smiled reassuringly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose.

“Come, let’s have breakfast. I have something I want to talk with you about,” Lorenzo said and reached a hand out to him.

A bit hesitantly, Andrew moved closer and took the offered hand. Lorenzo pulled him to his feet by his side of the bed.

“Yes, of course, Sir,” Andrew readily agreed but then he worried what the Warlock would want to say. He didn’t think he had made any mistakes but maybe he had? It was always hard to tell…

Andrew was surprised when Lorenzo gently dragged him with him into his own large bathroom. The bathroom had both a large tub and a shower with two showerheads. Lorenzo pointed to one and took the other. Hesitantly, thinking maybe it was a trick Andrew turned on the water and stepped in. The water felt heavenly; he hadn’t had a real shower in a while. He couldn’t recall when it had been last; likely at the New York Institute during the stand there. He recalled Alec had insisted he had a shower when they had first gotten there and had also insisted they showered together to protect him. Alec often did that even though it would mean nasty remarks were thrown at them; some did it just as a standard reaction to anyone treating Andrew with anything resembling kindness as they would accuse those people of being gay themselves or just gay lovers which they would consider equally bad and sometimes even worse. Others did it because they knew of the deal Alec’s parents had made even though it had not been made public; rumors had spread about it but no one knew with certainty and no one dared attack Alec without permission from Jace.

He was about to turn off the water when Lorenzo pointed out there was soap by his shower as well. He had rarely had soap for his showers. The soap smelled amazing and after the shower, wrapped in a big fluffy towel Andrew was certain this was his best day in….well, in more years than he cared to remember. However, Lorenzo continued to surprise him when he conjured up some toilet products – toothbrush, deodorant, comb and Eau de Toilette - and clean clothes for him as well.

After getting ready Andrew felt nervous and unsettled again, not knowing what to do with himself and had a need, a desire to kneel once more. It was his go to thing to do; it helped him feel centered and calm. It was a safe option, a safe position. Whenever he had been in doubt in Idris about what to do, he had dropped to his knees and it had often helped. Not always of course but it often managed to take the edge of, the blunt of whatever was about to happen to him.

Lorenzo seemed to sense his worry because he ordered him to follow him as he left the bathroom which calmed Andrew a little; orders he could do, those were familiar and safe. Everything about Lorenzo was strange and he needed something he could hold on to which was familiar.

After going back downstairs, they entered a beautiful dining room with a round mahogany table and four chairs; the whole seating arrangement looked like an antique from the 1850s or there about. The room had a large floor to ceiling oval window to a beautiful manicured garden, paintings on the walls and various cupboards and other decorative objects by the walls. There was a door, likely to a kitchen and another door to what looked like a living room from what Andrew could see from his angle.

Lorenzo stopped in front of the table and waved a hand and food, glasses, two plates and cutlery appear on it. There was coffee and tea, three different juices, all types of bread, some sweat and some not. However, the table setting didn’t betray where he wanted Andrew to sit as the plates were stabled at the side of the table. Lorenzo went to sit on a chair by the table, making Andrew uncertain what he expected of him and he worriedly bit his lower lip before remembering what Lorenzo had told him and quickly stopped, looking down in embarrassment.

“Come, sit,” Lorenzo ordered with a smile, indicating the chair next to him.

Andrew had done so well and obeyed all rules so he had no reason to teach him a lesson by keeping him on his knees. They were alone so no need to keep up appearances; they could do as they pleased and Lorenzo had learned already that Andrew clearly did not need any reminders of what he was allowed or not allowed to do. He seemed to assume it was a ‘not allowed’ and go from there, which was a safe approach and ensured he was well within the required rules.

Andrew paled, sweating, starting to hyperventilate. He was not allowed to sit on chairs! However…he couldn’t disobey either! He didn’t know what to do!

“Sir…I….I….can’t,” Andrew got out, fighting to breathe, fighting to speak.

He couldn’t sit on a chair. He wasn’t allowed; he would be punished. He hadn’t sat on a chair, by a table, in years, not since…since it had happened. They had drilled this lesson into him painfully and repeatedly until he had learned. He couldn’t….he was visibly shaking, his hands forming fists at his side, his eyes huge and panicked, his breath coming in deep gasps.

Lorenzo looked at him with worried eyes. He rose and came over to him and Andrew instantly went to his knees before him, folding his hands in his lap, his head bowed. He felt a little better now, sitting like this. Maybe he wouldn’t be punished so severely now for disobeying….

“I am sorry, little one. I didn’t consider that,” Lorenzo said softly, stroking his hair gently to get him to calm down.

He had clearly not been allowed such freedoms and Lorenzo would have to consider that moving forward. He would not be doing Andrew any favors by having him panic like this.

Andrew was certain he had heard him wrong; no one except Alec had said the word _sorry_ to him for as long as he could remember. Slowly, when Lorenzo simply remained standing, stroking his hair softly, Andrew’s breathing returned to normal. Lorenzo took a hand under his chin and tipped his face up so he could look at him. He saw the worry and fear on his face and smiled down at him, wanting to ease his concerns.

“No chairs from now on, ok? I promise,” he said and Andrew breathed a bit easier but was still looking worried. “In fact, let's just get rid of them, okay?” he added and waved his hand and magically all chairs except one around the table disappeared.

“Let’s try this again,” Lorenzo said gently and released him to return to his seat by the table.

“Now, come, sit here by my side, mi hermoso nefilim _[my beautiful Nephilim]_ ,” Lorenzo ordered softly, pointing to the spot next to his chair.

Relieved at the clear order Andrew stood and went over to him before gracefully dropping to his knees beside Lorenzo’s chair. He felt tense and uncertain, afraid the chair issue was still looming and not knowing how to deal with it. However, as soon as Lorenzo started to stroke his hair gently he instantly relaxed and felt he had taken the right decision and that everything was ok now. Noticing how Andrew’s knees touched the marble floor Lorenzo made a hand movement and conjured up a soft pillow with silk covering.

“Here, pet,” Lorenzo handed Andrew the pillow who looked puzzled at it as he took it.

“For your knees,” he elaborated, mystified as to why he had to explain it but then realized Andrew was likely not used to anyone considering his comfort.

“Thank you,” Andrew said softly, blushing, feeling overwhelmed.

No one had done that for him as long back as he could recall. Not since before…No, he had never before felt so taken care of. Sitting on the pillow now, Lorenzo stroking his hair ever so often….he almost felt like purring.

“Here, little one. You should keep up your strength,” Lorenzo said fondly as he handed him a croissant, which Andrew took with trembling hands.

He couldn’t recall the last time he had been offered such fine food. He had normally been given whatever no one else wanted and mostly just plain bread; the chefs at the Institute in Alicante hadn’t been great cooks to begin with, and hadn’t bothered with preparing anything much for the resident verbal and physical punching bag.

“Thank you,” Andrew got out, a lump in his throat, tears in his eyes.

For a moment Andrew didn’t want to eat the croissant, wanting to savor the moment, but Lorenzo was looking at him expectantly with a hint of worry. He took a tiny bite, smiling widely as he chewed and swallowed, making Lorenzo smile too as he watched him with fascination. Andrew took another small bite, enjoying it the same way.

“I don’t think I have ever seen anyone enjoy a croissant that much,” Lorenzo said with something between amazement and sympathy, his heart breaking for the damaged angel at his feet.

“Thank you,” Andrew said heartfelt, his eyes glassy, unable to grasp anyone could be this kind to him.

“Do you want another?” Lorenzo asked, both wanting him to keep being this happy and yet sad that he could possibly be this much in wonder over something that small. What in the world had those horrible beings done to him in Idris? They might have angel blood in their veins but their hate clearly ran cold as ice.

“Maybe one with chocolate?” Lorenzo suggested when he saw Andrew hesitate, afraid of how he should answer the question.

“Can I, Sir? Please?” Andrew asked hopefully, hesitantly, unsure if this was a trick and the offer would be withdrawn again.

Chocolate! Wow. Chocolate in Idris was rare and only used for special occasions and only for the elite as the country sought to keep the general population in prime fighting condition as the warrior race they were trained from birth to become. Andrew hadn’t tasted chocolate since…Alec had smuggled some chocolate to him three years ago. He had claimed it was for his birthday. Andrew wasn’t sure if it was his birthday; he had no sense of time and he was no longer sure if he even recalled the date if asked. It had been a small piece, something Alec had been able to hide in his pocket, wrapped in a tissue. Closing his eyes Andrew imagined he could still taste it, even now. It had been the best birthday he could recall ever having.

Unknown to Andrew it actually hadn’t been his birthday that day but Jace’s. Alec had been unable to sneak away on his actual birthday nor did he himself have access to food without permission and he would never be allowed something like this; not for himself and certainty never for Andrew. However, Alec hadn’t wanted Andrew to know that, didn’t want Andrew to know he had spent his actual birthday in fear and pain. This memory he had created for Andrew was better. Valentine had always enjoyed giving and then taking things away, finding it an effective way to control people, none more so than his own son. Therefore, some years he would celebrate Jace’s birthday with a huge party and other years he would ignore the day all together. That year he had done the party and Alec had managed to steal the chocolate and sneak away. Alec wasn’t used to chocolate either, but he had recalled when they had been kids that while he wasn’t much for sweet things, Andrew had always loved it. With that in mind Alec had taken the chocolate to Andrew as carefully and preciously as if it was gold. To the two of them it was so much more valuable than that; the memory, the moment they had had together, was worth everything.

“Of course,” Lorenzo said and smiled as he conjured one with chocolate and handed it to Andrew who looked at it as if it was made of diamonds.

Andrew’s hands were slightly shaking when he accepted the croissant, palms facing up as if it was indeed a rare prize he was getting. He took it towards his mouth and looked at it, as if burning it to memory should he never be offered one ever again. Noticing Lorenzo looking at him with a look in his eyes he didn’t understand, Andrew took a small bite and almost moaned in pleasure as he chewed and swallowed.

Seeing him eat like this…Lorenzo almost felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. For Downworlders submission of any kind was treasured and protected, also that offered by an enemy. It was considered a grave offence and dishonor to degrade or punish someone who was already on their knees. Punishments should teach; they were not there just for the sake of it. Clearly, Andrew’s captors had not just wanted his submission. They had wanted to break him….and they had succeeded.

After quite some time Andrew finished with the croissant and Lorenzo handed him a cup of coffee and thereafter a glass of juice, telling him he could put both on the floor next to him whenever he wished. Andrew sipped each drink carefully and slowly with immense pleasure, making Lorenzo ask if he had never had coffee or juice of any kind before. Apparently, he had only ever been given water.

Lorenzo finally handed him an apple, which Andrew enjoyed in the same awe-stuck way. The fragility of his frame meant that Lorenzo didn’t think it would be wise to offer him more food too soon before his body had had time to adapt even though he really wanted to. He noticed the time and made a mental note of when he should ensure they sat down for lunch so Andrew could have something to eat then too. He furthermore made a mental note to talk to Catarina later in the day when he went to the War Council meeting; he wanted Andrew to get a full health check, now very concerned of just how fragile he might be.

In his focus on Andrew, Lorenzo had barely done more than nibble at a bun and drunk a little coffee and juice.

Seeing Andrew was done eating Lorenzo looked down at him and said in a serious tone, “Andrew, I would like to talk with you about something.”

Did he hear him correctly? Had he just…Andrew’s jaw dropped in shock and his eyes widened.

“You…you called me Andrew,” he whispered in a small voice filled with emotions, fighting to hold back tears.

“Is that not your name, pet?” Lorenzo asked with a frown.

“It’s just….” He closed his eyes when dark memories threatened to surface, “they would never use it. I…I almost forgot it until Alec reminded me.”

Lorenzo literally didn’t know what to say to that; a mixture of rage, anger, protectiveness and sympathy washing over him.

Lorenzo cleared his throat to get his emotions under control and said, “Andrew, I would like to offer you to wear a symbol, a collar of mine, so that everyone may see you belong to me and how much I treasure that fact. It will protect you, make anyone who has an aptitude for magic know you belong to me and will repel most common attacks; Mundane or magical ones. It will also let you feel if I need you to come to me if we are parted.”

Andrew looked confused at him, not sure what he meant.

“Like…Like the brand on Alec?” Andrew asked hesitantly, referring to the brand with his initials Magnus had left on Alec’s neck. He was certain the brand would be very painful to get but he also knew he had survived worse so he was mostly puzzled as to what it meant.

“Branding is the traditional way so our Prince had to do it that way as our world builds upon tradition and custom. However, for you it would instead be a collar but it would mean the same,” Lorenzo clarified.

Feeling he needed to explain why he didn’t follow tradition Lorenzo added, “Due to the Circle brand I have been forced to wear for the rest of my life, Valentine’s idea of mocking us Downworlders and our customs…well, I do not want brands like that involved in our bond and as I am not of royal blood and due to my…experiences in the camps, I can choose to do this instead and I do.”

Furthermore, what Lorenzo left unsaid, was that the thought of scarring Andrew further in any way, even this their traditional approach, was frankly unappealing and troubling to him now that he knew the truth about Andrew. Even more so now that he felt certain Andrew would never disobey him, betray him or do anything else to cause him pause or grief.

“I….I don’t know what you want from me, Sir,” Andrew said softly, hesitant.

Lorenzo tried to think of a better way to describe what he was asking, “I would like the world to know you are under my protection and that you belong to me.”

Andrew frowned confused. “But…you already own me.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean you would need to wear anything of mine nor does it mean I have to offer it nor tie myself to you in this or any other way. A collaring is a mutually strong commitment, similar to a marriage. We would then only ever belong to each other,” Lorenzo said matter of fact.

As Andrew still looked confused he conjured up two small balls, one blue and one red. He handed both to Andrew who took them with a puzzled look.

“If I say the red ball belong to me what would you do?” Lorenzo asked.

“I would take care of it, Sir, of course,” Andrew replied, unsure what they were doing.

“Ok, good. And if I tell you I also own the blue ball but the blue ball is special to me and highly treasured?”

“I would take extra care of it and be very gentle when handling it,” he promised.

Lorenzo smiled and did a wave of his hand and the balls disappeared again. “That’s the difference. You would be better protected with my collar; you would have a higher station as it will show I care for you. No one would dare as much as consider touching you without permission.”

Andrew was thoughtful for a moment. “Is Alec protected like that then? With the brand of the Prince?”

Lorenzo nodded. “Yes. However, it would be conditional on the general’s submission.”

Andrew frowned in confusion. “He already did, Sir.”

Lorenzo shook his head. “No. He surrendered. That’s something else.”

Andrew was thoughtful, trying to understand. “But…I saw him kneel in the courtyard.”

“Kneeling is not submission. It is just a position like any other,” Lorenzo explained.

At Andrew’s confused look, Lorenzo added with a devious look in his eyes and a sexy smirk on his lips, “Do you want me to show you?”

Andrew wasn’t sure what to say to that. He followed Lorenzo with his eyes and moved his body around to face him as Lorenzo rose and came to stand in front of him, the table behind them.

“Stand up,” Lorenzo ordered and Andrew did so at once.

Lorenzo snapped his fingers and Andrew felt like rope was holding his hands together behind his back at the wrists. His confusion gave way to arousal when Lorenzo knelt in front of him. He had trouble breathing; no one had ever knelt for him before.

“Keep your eyes open and on me. Give me all the noises you have but you only come when I say so, you understand?” Lorenzo ordered sharply.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew promised, feeling himself getting hard at the idea of Lorenzo giving him a blowjob. It had been amazing the last time. Lorenzo snapped his fingers and Andrew’s cock sprang free from its trappings.

Lorenzo locked eyes with him as he put his hands on the base of his cock and slowly went down.

“Oh, fuck!” Andrew got out at the feeling of Lorenzo’s warm mouth and teasing tongue. He wasn’t going to last long like this; the sensations and the sight of the kneeling Warlock…it was overwhelming.

Lorenzo started moving up and down, licking and sucking as he went, slowly increasing his speed. It didn’t take long for Andrew to moan loudly, his legs shaky, his breathing quick and ragged.

“Eyes on me!” Lorenzo ordered as he came off his cock when Andrew in pleasure had half-closed his eyes.

“Y…yes, Sir,” Andrew got out as Lorenzo gave him no time to recover before he sank back down on his cock.

Lorenzo added a hand to his movements up and down and Andrew was at the edge.

“Please…I’m close,” he got out, fighting to keep looking down at him.

Lorenzo looked at him, never breaking eye contact.

“Not yet,” he ordered before going back down on him.

“Fuck!” Andrew cried as he fought to hold back.

He was abruptly aware of how together Lorenzo looked and how shaky and out of control he was. He was suddenly aware he was the only one exposed while Lorenzo was fully dressed.

“I…I can’t, Sir. Please!” Andrew begged, fighting to hold on. He wanted to obey but it was difficult, he was so close.

“Tell me how much you need it and I will consider it,” Lorenzo said with an evil grin as he pulled off his cock before taking him back in.

“Yes, yes! I need it, please,” Andrew mumbled frantically, fighting to hold back.

Lorenzo kept licking and sucking, moving up and down on his cock, never breaking eye contact with him. Andrew was certain he would lose his mind and fought to keep looking down at him.

“Please….I am begging you. Please, let me come,” Andrew begged, tears from the strain of holding back on his cheeks now. He wanted to obey so much but it was getting too hard.

“Come. Now!” Lorenzo ordered sharply and as soon as he put his lips back on his cock, Andrew came with a loud yell, putting his head back as his arms instinctively fought the magical bonds.

The world blackened, dots appeared before his eyes and he was aware he was falling and losing consciousness, but somehow he didn’t worry about it. Lorenzo had said he would take care of him. He had been good; he had done as he had been ordered.

When Andrew again became aware of his surroundings he was in Lorenzo’s arms, resting against his chest, sitting in a soft sofa in the corner of one of the living rooms he had seen when they had gone to breakfast. They had both been magically cleaned up and he was dressed again, the magical bonds gone. Lorenzo had either moved him here magically or carried him.

Lorenzo did a hand movement and a glass of juice appeared in his hand.

“Here, pet, drink this,” Lorenzo said softly.

Andrew smiled, feeling high and floaty.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said softly as he reached for the glass. He found his hand was trembling slightly so Lorenzo helped him to drink.

When he was done, Lorenzo made the glass disappear again. He held Andrew tight in his embrace for a few more moments while Andrew enjoyed the floaty feeling.

“Did you enjoy yourself, pet?” Lorenzo asked with amusement in his voice.

Andrew turned around in his embrace so he could look at him and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. That was…amazing.”

Lorenzo smiled in satisfaction before asking, “So…as I was on my knees do you think I was submitting to you?”

Andrew shook his head. “No, Sir. You were clearly in control.”

Lorenzo nodded. “Precisely. Therefore, to answer your question then if Alec can truly submit then not only would Magnus cherish him but the whole Downworld would. It is our way.”

“You don’t think he can do that, Sir?” Andrew asked when he saw the doubt in the Warlock’s face.

“Not everyone can. The general didn’t make a good start in the courtyard but maybe he will learn,” Lorenzo said evasively, not wanting to say he was very doubtful since it clearly mattered to Andrew and he saw no point in breaking that hope just yet.

Andrew smiled as he thought of it; he wanted that for Alec; to be protected and cherished.

“I am certain he will. He’s smart. He’ll adapt,” Andrew said with certainty.

“So, back to you, pet,” Lorenzo said seriously, scanning his face carefully for his reaction. “What do **you** think of my offer? Do you wish to belong to me in that way?”

Andrew smiled warmly, a bit shyly as he said, “Yes. I wish that. It would be….nice.”

He liked the idea of feeling protected, of not having to be afraid he would be shared, given away, or otherwise flung aside when he disappointed, the way he had been in Idris. He had belonged to no one and everyone there, which meant no one had cared what happened to him. It sounded nice to have someone who wanted to show him to the world as his, who wanted to ensure he was safe and cared for and protected.

Lorenzo smiled contently. He had always wanted someone to wear his collar but had never found someone suitable. He had always been certain when he met the person he wanted he would know right away and he did. Andrew was the one. He knew it. He was everything Lorenzo wanted to protect and care for; soft, kind, submissive and fragile.

Lorenzo made a wave with his left hand, making a gold collar appear in his right hand, soft velvet on the inside of it. It was beautiful and with black diamonds like black rain all over the gold, the two letters L.R. written on it in white diamonds. It was flashy and shiny like everything else Lorenzo owned.

Andrew looked at it in amazement; it was so special and pretty…and clearly expensive.

“Is it for…me, Sir? It is so beautiful. Surely I don’t need anything that special,” Andrew said in awe and shock.

“Of course you need special things; you are special,” Lorenzo said softly, smiling happily as Andrew’s reaction just confirmed his desire to collar him, protect him, care for him and spoil him.

Andrew blushed, looking down, overwhelmed again.

“Come, kneel down,” Lorenzo ordered and Andrew instinctually went to his knees in front of the Warlock, next to where he was sitting on the sofa, baring his neck so Lorenzo could close the collar around it.

When Lorenzo had closed it, Andrew drew back, a wide smile of awe on his face and his eyes misty. He couldn’t believe he might actually be safe now. That he could have this. Andrew touched the collar carefully, feeling it against his skin.

“How does it feel, pet?” Lorenzo asked softly, smiling tenderly when he looked at him wearing his mark, his collar; he liked this look on him.

“It’s…it’s nice. Soft on the inside. Comfortable. I like how it feels against my skin; like knowing you are watching over me,” Andrew admitted shyly, blushing a little. He smiled, the collar made him feel safer than he had in years.

“Good,” Lorenzo said warmly as he stroked Andrew’s hair tenderly, smiling when Andrew leaned into the touch.

“If I need you and we are not together the collar will feel warmer,” Lorenzo explained. When Andrew instinctively tensed he hurried to add, “not painful or even uncomfortable. Like a warm blanket.”

Andrew visibly relaxed again and the smile was back.

“I like that. I like knowing I will always be able to tell when you need me if I am not near,” Andrew admitted and was about to bite his lower lip when he remembered and stopped. “Then I am sure I will never do anything wrong.”

“I know you never will, angel,” Lorenzo said softly and tipped his head up with a single finger under his chin before he kissed him so softly as if he was made of crystal.

When Lorenzo drew back, smiling down at him Andrew leaned closer to him, eager for more of the soft caress. As he sat there by Lorenzo’s feet he felt more at peace than he could recall he ever had. This felt safe, easy. As long as he did as he was told he was safe, he was cared for, he was protected. This he could do. This he could make work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really mean so much to me if you would leave a comment so please do so. Even just one word or even an emoji or something so I know someone is reading and are interested in seeing more. Thank you!  
> Kudos also always adored if you are shy but you can only do that once per story.  
> Next chapter: Let's see how Magnus and Alec are doing - and someone wanted to have a look at Jace so we will see him too.


	10. Fall Into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets high on the painkillers Catarina gave him and it enables him to let go and let Magnus teach him about sex and submission - and they share information about their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to Monochromatize for beta help with this chapter.  
> This is the longest chapter so far at 34 pages! I WILL get them down in size at some point...and I also must learn to ship some details because I plan to finish this story with the end of the war, which I plan to be 1 year from where we are now and so far this whole story takes place over a few days so I really need to move it ahead. ;)  
> Chapter warnings: anal sex, oral sex, rough sex, D/s, kneeling, talk of abuse, talk of kneeling, talk of Valentine being an evil manipulative idiot to Jace and Alec, the killing of a child is mentioned, mention of non-combatants dying, Alec manages to get high on opiods in this chapter (painkillers Catarina gave him) – it is discussed and he is not allowed to keep doing it but in this chapter Magnus accepts it as he thinks it’s easier for him.

**Please read the chapter notes for warnings - explicit sex in this chapter**

# Chapter 10: Fall Into Me

_“No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now. So unreal, but I like it anyhow.”_ _(_ _Faster Faster, Within Temptation)_

Magnus awoke to the soft mumbled sound of Alec’s voice. He stayed still, listening to what he was saying, keeping his eyes closed.

“You are a beauty, aren’t you? So soft, look at you,” Alec mumbled softly, his voice filled with warmth and tenderness.

Curious to find out what he was doing Magnus turned around in bed. He couldn’t help but smile at seeing the Nephilim lying next to him, stroking his grey cat who had curled up in a ball next to him, purring happily.

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus said and was a bit disappointed when Alec seemed to withdraw a bit when he noticed he was awake.

“So…sorry, Prince. I didn’t realize….I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said quickly, blushing, nervously. Unsure about Downworlder rules when it came to touching someone’s pet he quickly added, “Or pet your cat.”

“Oh, do pet him – all of them love it,” Magnus said with a smile, including his two other cats in the statement.

Alec relaxed at his words and continued stroking the cat.

“He’s so soft,” Alec said in awe, his eyes warm and fond as he looked down at the small feline.

“He’s a cat; that helps,” Magnus said amused, a bit surprised by Alec’s clear fascination with his cat.

“When I was a child in Idris I wanted to be a cat. They looked so free,” Alec suddenly stated, unaware he had spoken out loud, his attention on the cat.

The painkillers he had taken had lowered his inhibitions and that combined with the lack of sleep the last many days made him say the first thing that came to his mind.

“Oh?” Magnus questioned, interested in this insight to his life.

Alec seemed to return to reality and he suddenly realized where he was and that he had spoken aloud. He needed to pull himself together.

“Sorry, Prince. I will….I should…” Alec quickly said as he stopped petting the cat. Avoiding Magnus’ curious gaze he began to slip out from under the covers to leave the bed, unsure where to go or what to do but surely, he wasn’t meant to just lie here with him.

Magnus quickly gripped his nearest wrist in a strong grip and his tone was firm when he said, “Stay.”

Alec stopped moving and looked at his hand on his wrist as he went back to lie next to him under the covers.

“Shouldn’t I….?” he began, a bit confused, hesitant.

“Alexander, I will let you know if you need to do anything else or be anywhere else. Right now I want you here,” Magnus reassured him as he released his wrist.

Alec nodded; that sounded easy enough. “Ok, Prince.”

Magnus looked out of the bedroom window and saw the sun was still only rising.

“It is quite early. Did pain wake you up?” Magnus asked with a hint of worry.

He didn’t want him to be in agony; that was why he had sent him to Catarina. Sure, he would be expected to have discomfort so he understood the consequences of his actions but nothing severe.

“No, Prince. I woke up a few hours ago and took some of the medicine,” Alec explained, surprised at his worry for his health and even more surprised that he liked thinking he did care for how he felt.

“So it was bad then?” Magnus questioned; a bit surprised.

Catarina was a great healer. She should have done a good job bandaging him and given him painkillers yesterday. He was surprised it would hurt so much already as he had purposely not added his full strength nor any magic to his hits; punishments was to teach and cruelty never taught anyone anything. He knew well how a lashing felt as Valentine had used it as one of his many torture methods back when Magnus had been his prisoner in Idris. Valentine, however, had certainly not held back in any way when he had been delivering this or any other pain upon Magnus; on the contrary. Valentine had had one purpose and that had been to break him and he had tried his hardest in the most cruel and inventive ways possible to make that happen.

“A little,” Alec admitted shyly, sounding embarrassed, looking down as he replied.

“Alexander, if the pain wasn’t so bad why did you take more medicine?” Magnus demanded to know, frowning.

Magnus had put the pills on the nightstand by Alec’s side of the bed in case they would be needed, but he knew from Catarina that she had explained to Alec he should only take them when needed. Growing up with Valentine Magnus was starting to realize Alec had developed quite a high pain threshold so he found it unbelievable he would take anything for just a mild pain.

“I….” Alec started to say but then stopped, unsure how to explain it.

“Be truthful, Alexander, remember?” Magnus said sternly. Realizing maybe he didn’t recall, he reminded him, “I will never punish you for telling me the truth when I ask you for it.”

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec said with a small smile but that wasn’t why he had difficulty saying it. He felt…weak saying it, admitting it. While Magnus might not punish him for the truth, he might still be punished for the implications of it.

“I…I had a nightmare,” he said softly, his cheeks coloring with shame.

It sounded so…Mundane and even worse; it sounded so weak that he would feel so shaken by that, that he had taken something to make the resulting panic the images had left him with go away.

He remembered what Valentine had done when he had overheard Alec awake up screaming from a nightmare. He had entered his room and dragged him into the courtyard, wearing only his bowers and a t-shirt and had ordered him to stand at attention outside for the rest of the night, until he came to fetch him. Valentine had claimed it would teach him to toughen up and not disturb the whole mansion with his weak Mundane shenanigans. Jace had followed his father out and had remarked Alec wasn’t as tough as him; maybe he couldn’t take this punishment. However, despite Valentine’s general belief that Alec **was** weak he ignored Jace and ordered Alec to carry out his order.

It had been winter but luckily around 2 degrees Celsius so there was no snow. It had been around three at night and Alec’s bare feet were already getting icy cold. Around five in the morning he had lost all feeling in his toes, but the rest of his legs were freezing. Suddenly a pair of warm socks had landed at his feet and Alec barely managed to catch a glimpse of Jace as he closed his bedroom window, the golden glow in his eyes lighting up the night, indicating he had used his Angelic powers to activate his runes and ensure his aim had been true. Alec considered if he should take the risk of putting the socks on as Valentine would surely punish him severely for doing so – Jace too if he knew he had helped him, which would often mean further punishment for him or that they both went without food until he was in a better mood.

In the end, Alec was too cold not to put on the socks. At first the warmth around his numb feet brought agonizing pain as feeling returned to them. However, slowly they warmed up and it got better. Around 0630 he was too afraid of Valentine noticing he had the socks on that he took them off and buried them in the ground behind him quickly, his heat racing in fear he would get caught. When Valentine went out to look at how he had taken his punishment it was almost eight in the morning and Alec was shivering, his teeth clashing, barely managing to keep standing at attention. Valentine had finally allowed him back inside with the warning of not showing such weakness again.

“You miss your old bed, your old room?” Magnus guessed, his voice not unkind.

It would be natural. It was a big change and Magnus assumed the only life Alec had ever known was Idris.

Alec looked at him as if he was insane and then he laughed. Magnus looked shocked at him but then a smile started to curve his own lips. What an amazing sound and Alec’ smile lit up the whole room. Alec was beautiful before but he was like an angel, a real angel, when he laughed. Magnus was mesmerized looking at him.

“Not at all, Prince. Your study alone is more than four times the size of my room, everything you own is fancy and soft and nice….and you have cats,” Alec said, still smiling at the absurd idea he would miss staying at Valentine’s home.

“What was the nightmare about then?” Magnus asked, puzzled.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously but then remembered he wasn’t supposed to do something that hurt himself any more when Magnus gave him a warning look. He instantly stopped, looking sheepish.

“Sorry, Prince,” he quickly said, looking down again for a moment.

“Continue answering my question,” Magnus said gracefully, ignoring his slip with a nod of his head.

Alec looked back at him and his eyes clouded with remembered pain for a moment.

“The past. Things I have done in the past,” Alec replied anguished.

“Anything specific?” Magnus questioned, a hint of understanding in his voice.

Magnus had his own nightmares; most of them revolving around the torture he had endured at Valentine’s hands and the loss off his men back then. However, as the war had continued he felt the loss of any one of his people keenly. His worst and recurring nightmare was for Valentine to win and having to witness Valentine kill and destroy the entire Downworld, killing him last only after he had seen everything he had fought to save dead and gone in the cruelest way possible.

Alec grimaced, a hint of self-hatred flashing in his eyes. “You wouldn’t like it.”

“I won’t punish you for telling me what I ask, remember? Tell me what the nightmare was about,” Magnus said, putting enough command into his words to make Alec know he was expecting him to reply.

Alec’s whole face clouded with pain and self-loathing.

“I….I killed a warlock girl and her Mundane mother,” he replied softly, unable to meet his eyes as he spoke.

Magnus fought down his rising anger and contempt. A hint of loathing filled him; he had enjoyed touching this creature who had done that?! What kind of leader did that make him?!

“How?” Magnus asked sharply, fighting to remain still, fighting not to react.

He had known who Alec had been when he had accepted his deal; he shouldn’t be surprised at hearing this about him. He didn’t ask why he would have done it; he was a Shadowhunter. There was only one why.

“With my Seraph blade,” Alec admitted, his voice so low Magnus could barely hear him, distress and anguish in his eyes and voice as he spoke. “They had been caught between our advance and the safety of your lines; out attack that day had caught several Downworlders by surprise and we had claimed a lot of territory, trapping several non-combatants between our advance and what was to become the new front line. They had already been processed when I saw them.”

“And what does that mean?” Magnus asked harshly, barely controlled anger in his voice.

Children were especially cherished in the Downworld as several of the immortal races were infertile, namely Warlocks and vampires. Werewolves and Seelies were the only Downworlder races able to reproduce.

“It means…” Alec admitted, taking a deep breath and finally looking at him, letting him see the regret and pain in his eyes. “It means they were on the way to the camps.”

“Then why kill them? They were on the way to the closest thing to Hell Earth has to offer,” Magnus said icily.

“They were waiting to be transported. The mother….” Alec paused, taking a deep breath, remembering seeing them there, on their knees. He fought to ignore the memory. “She begged me,” he finished anguished, remembering her voice even now, ringing in his mind.

“And you did,” Magnus said matter of fact, some of his anger fading. Sparing them the camps…it was a mercy, a kindness.

Magnus still grieved this loss of life but their fate had been sealed when they had not made it safely back behind the line held by his forces.

Alec nodded grimly. “Yes.”

“Then what?” Magnus asked, curious how he would have managed to get away with this. “Valentine surely isn’t happy with people killing off his playthings,” he added harshly, remembering in painful detail what it had been like when he had been one of those playthings.

Alec winced, shaking his head as he remembered all too well the consequences of his decision. “No. I was suitably punished.”

Alec had spent his entire life up until now fighting for a control he was staring to realize he had never had. First, his parents had decided his fate, then his instructors, then Valentine and if he had been away then it had been Jace. He had fought to keep a small part of himself insolated and safe but that part had become smaller and smaller. At the end of the day, he had done as Magnus had accused him of when he had offered this deal to him; he had surrendered to him. He had become his general, fought his war. Oh, Valentine had never gotten into his mind or heart, Alec had never believed his nonsense about Downworlders being lesser beings and all of that, but that hadn’t changed the outcome. In some ways Alec felt it made him worse than the true believers because he had known it had been wrong. He had always known all of this had been wrong.

Alec hadn’t wanted to know what happened in the camps but he wasn’t stupid; he had known it was bad. He had tried to ensure he killed everyone he faced on the battlefield and gave orders for no wounded to be left alive. The soldiers had taken the order as a sign of strength and brutality; it had in fact been a mercy. It was a small mercy but it was the only mercy he could offer. However, almost all of the battles he had won had still resulted in prisoners as Downworlders had surrendered in a desperate and ultimately useless attempt of surviving. All prisoners were documented and tagged; as if they were livestock so none could escape unnoticed. Alec had only once interfered after that and that one time was the one which had plagued his dreams this night.

The human woman had been on her knees with her warlock child as they had waited transportation to the camps. The mother had grabbed his hand as he had walked by them, having been hugging her child, a girl at around four years old close to her chest. They had been left alone for a moment, both of them bound, the Warlock child with a spell so she couldn’t use her powers, thanks to one of the Warlocks Valentine had forced to aid him. The mother had known this had been her only chance; there had been no one else within sight but Alec, herself and her child. She had pleaded with Alec to kill them both now; she couldn’t endure the thought of the camps; having heard tales of the horrors that took place there and not wishing her child to be forced to help Valentine. Most human mothers disowned their Warlock children; hating the stain of demon in them, unable to handle the memory or the knowledge that the child was a product of the horrible demonic rape they had endured. Yet this woman was strong, her love was true. She loved this child and she was crying and pleading, begging him on her knees to kill them now. Alec had never seen such love from a mother to her child before; it was not the Shadowhunter way.

Not thinking of the consequences, Alec had agreed and she had smiled at him as she had hugged her child close, asking her child to close her eyes as she had pulled the child’s face down towards her shoulder, ensuring her face was turned away from Alec. When Alec had drawn his Seraph blade she had smiled up at him, unafraid, her eyes grateful. She had thanked him with her last breath, her last words, as he had swung and had decapitated them both with one swing. Wanting them to be together in death in case there should be an afterlife he had burned the bodies, the mother’s arm still around her child as they burned and were set free. The fire had attracted the others but Alec had been satisfied; now they couldn’t use the bodies for whatever experiments Valentine and his scientists thought up. He still saw both of their faces in his dreams, he still heard the mother’s voice begging him for death…he still saw their dead bodies.

Jace had been furious at him when it had been discovered. Valentine had been away on a mission and Jace had hoped if he punished Alec then Valentine wouldn’t. Therefore, he had beaten him so brutally Alec had been unable to move for several days. It had been a mercy, Alec had thought. Jace had been kind to him that time; he had even bandaged him afterwards but had left him to heal the Mundane way. However, it hadn’t mattered. Valentine had given him the worst whipping of his life when he had returned, making sure he carried out the punishment more than one month later, after the marks from the beating had healed completely.

After that Alec had never done something like that again. He had saved Madzie as she had not been tagged and processed yet. In her face he had seen the face of the Warlock child he had killed; the one he had not been able to save.

“Hmm. I doubt Valentine knows what a suitable punishment is for anything. He is not someone who understand anything about balance,” Magnus said with hatred in his voice. Crime and punishment had to match; for Warlocks balancing the scales was important.

“He balances throwing knives well. He showed me once. He was…displeased I couldn’t copy him,” Alec said, frowning at the memory, his words tumbling out, prompted by Magnus mentioning balance in the same sentence as Valentine. His brain was a bit mangled and hazy thanks to the painkillers he had taken, but in a pleasant way as he quickly was able let go of the memory of Valentine’s punishment for his failure at handling the throwing knives well enough for his liking.

Magnus gave Alec an intense look, surprised by the comment.

“Alexander, why did you take the painkillers then?” Magnus asked, thinking he knew why but wanted to hear him say it.

Alec raised his eyes to look at Magnus and then smiled, the darkness and shadows gone from his face.

“I feel better now,” Alec said, his voice light now. He reflected and then went on, “And then the cat came. I call him grey. Does he have a name? He’s so soft.”

“You’re high,” Magnus concluded, something between amusement and surprise in his voice. He really should be upset but he decided to let it slip; he had told him he could take the painkillers when he needed to and he had clearly felt he had needed to. Not precisely what Magnus had meant obviously but still…. Besides, Alec’s ramblings were actually…quite endearing. It made him seem younger and more innocent in a way they both knew he hadn’t been for years. Alec had an openness to him at the moment, he seemed more free and less guarded and Magnus found that he liked it. Maybe feeling like this would help him; would make the transition easier for him and Magnus was ok with allowing him this escape.

“I’m not!” Alec protested with a hint of insult but then he laughed. “I’m lying down.”

Again, Alec’s laugh echoed in the room and in Magnus’ soul and his smile was like a star.

“Do that again,” Magnus said softly, mesmerized, surprising himself by saying it out loud.

Alec sobered and gave him a confused look, “Do what?”

“Laugh,” Magnus replied honestly.

“Oh. Why?” Alec asked puzzled.

“I like the sound. It makes you radiate,” Magnus said with a smile of his own.

“I…I don’t…radiate, Prince,” Alec insisted, blushing. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. It was…confusing but…nice.

“You most certainly do,” Magnus insisted, surprised that someone so comfortable with death and killing could be so innocent when it came to intimacy of any kind.

Alec looked at the Warlock, really looked at him. His brown eyes, a face so fine and perfectly balanced a painter or a photographer would love to capture it forever, a muscled body a sculptor would die to copy and the graceful mannerisms of the lovechild between a dancer and an assassin; deadly and elegant.

“You are quite eye-catching too, Prince,” Alec admitted, his fuzzy brain seem to insist on blurting out whatever came to mind first before he realized what he had said.

At Magnus’ surprised look Alec realized what he had said and put a hand up to cover his mouth in horror. He had never before voiced his attraction to men, or even just appreciation of the physical appearance of men; saying it aloud, hearing it echo in the room…it was scary beyond words.

“Why thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said with an amazed look, a sexy smile spreading over his lips.

Hearing this Alec removed his hand from his mouth and gave him a sheepish look.

“You should relax more, let go more. Like this,” Magnus encouraged, enjoying having him act so unfiltered.

“It was not an option before,” Alec admitted frankly, his eyes darkening a bit as he imagined letting his guard down just once while around Valentine. That would not have ended well.

“I imagine not,” Magnus admitted and paused before he added, “You do know there is nothing wrong with being gay or having sexual desires for another man, right?”

“I…” Alec began, surprised by hearing this said out loud as he had only ever heard the opposite voiced. Oh, he knew Downworlders didn’t believe it was wrong; another thing Idris had held against them. He wanted to say that he logically knew it but did he know it? He blushed, looking down, hesitating. “Honestly? No, Prince.”

“Well, I shall just have to spend some time teaching you then,” Magnus decided, giving him a seductive smile as he stroked his cheek and leaned close.

For a moment their eyes locked as Magnus leaned closer and closer and Alec’s breath increased in anticipation before the Warlock claimed his lips. Still not used to kissing Alec was unsure what to do with his own tongue when he felt Magnus invade his mouth. Feeling bold thanks to the drugs he tried moving his own tongue to play with Magnus’, opening his eyes to see Magnus’ reaction. The Warlock’s eyes showed surprise for a second but then increased desire as he put a hand behind Alec’s head and deepened the kiss. When Magnus finally drew back Alec fought to get his breathing back under control, his eyes clouded by awakened desire and his cock half-hard. Magnus gave him a knowing smirk, his hand that had been behind his head now caressing his arm.

Alec was surprised he didn’t feel more embarrassed by the awaking desires he felt and decided to be bold now when the combination of painkillers and no sleep had finally freed him from his normal burdensome tendency to overthink and overanalyze thanks to an overly active brain.

“Prince, can I….” he started to ask but then hesitated, unsure how to explain it.

“Alexander, when we are in bed together you can always ask me anything,” Magnus assured him, smiling reassuringly.

From his tone and the lust he could see in his eyes, Magnus felt quite certain the comment would be about sex but he wanted him to actually say it.

“I would like…I want….Can I…” Alec got out, stammering. Even with the drugs helping him to feel lighter, his brain less active, his inhibitions lowered further than he had ever felt before, years of repressing his sexual desires were still difficult to let go off.

“If you can say it I will say yes, Alexander,” Magnus encouraged him with a sexy smile as he kept stroking his arm in a suggestive manner.

Alec forced himself to take a deep breath before he said honestly, “I feel….lighter, less burdened, right now and I don’t want to waste it.”

Magnus couldn’t help but be a little amused at hearing that, “You have an unusually logical approach to being high.”

Alec smiled back a little, “Maybe but…”

“Yes?” Magnus pressed.

“Can…Can I try doing what I did…you know?” Alec managed to get out, blushing, looking down for a moment before looking back at him.

“I don’t read minds, pet. Be more specific,” Magnus demanded, not unkindly.

“The blowjob. That first day. Can we try that again?” Alec managed to get out.

He hadn’t enjoyed it that first time; he had been too nervous and scared, knowing he needed to do well if his family was to be saved. He wanted to try it now that he was in a state of mind where he might actually be able to enjoy doing it. Furthermore, he wanted to learn how to do it better and be less nervous about it and as he well knew; the only way to improve anything was to keep practicing.

Magnus smiled seductively at the idea.

“I would love that,” the Warlock replied with hunger in his voice. “How would you like me?”

“I…” Alec started but then didn’t know what to say and was unsure what would be the right answer as no one had ever asked him that before.

“There’s no right or wrong answer. I never ask questions if I already know I want a specific answer. If I ask the choice is yours,” Magnus explained matter of fact.

Alec nodded, relieved, at that. With Valentine it had almost always been the opposite; he had wanted a specific answer and if he didn’t get it there was hell to pay.

Alec thought about the question. What would he like? He was new to this so he didn’t know what to do. Therefore, the best approach seemed to be to let Magnus lead and see what he wanted, how he wanted it. He therefore went to the only memory and knowledge he had of a blowjob which had been that first time he had met him and he had offered the Warlock Prince this deal.

“I….I think I liked…you know…when you….when we…” Alec began, fighting to get the words out, blushing a deep red.

It was hard to say it; not only because of the homophobia he had been raised within but also because kneeling of any kind was, in Idris, viewed as a weakness and asking to take such a position would be scorned. He was determined to do this though; now was his chance to do it without those feelings Idris had pushed upon him getting in the way and maybe then, later on, it would make it easier to let go and make those voices from the past shut up.

“Alexander, would you like to kneel while doing it?” Magnus asked, taking pity on him.

Alec sighed in relief. “Yes, please!”

Magnus smiled at that and pulled the covers aside, swinging his legs out over the side of the bed and rose. He noticed Alec looking at him with admiration and hunger as he unashamedly walked to stand by the end of the bed.

“Good thing I sleep in the nude,” Magnus said with a sexy smile.

Alec’s brain started to work again and he quickly pulled the covers aside and rose too. Even though they had spent a night together already Alec wouldn’t actually have known how Magnus slept as they hadn’t really been sleeping much at all the first night.

“Oh. I am naked too,” Alec asked with wonder, now realizing it. “How did I get here?” he asked, realizing he couldn’t remember.

“I carried you,” Magnus said matter of fact as he admired Alec as he walked over towards him. With the bandages around his torso protecting his back he looked like something between a Greek god and a hesitant puppy; it was weirdly endearing. Alec seemed very conscious of being naked and even more so of Magnus’ openly hungry eyes on his body but managed not to cover himself.

“You fell asleep while reading a book not long after I got back,” Magnus explained, thinking talking about something else might distract Alec a bit from his issues with nudity. It seemed to work as Alec managed to walk to him and kneel in front of him without too much outward discomfort.

“Oh. Thank you, Prince,” Alec said softly, looking down for a moment to gather his courage as he would now be at eye level with his cock. He was comforted further by the knowledge that Magnus hadn’t awaken him last night or been upset he had fallen asleep. He would after all have every right to do both. He had been oddly…thoughtful, considerate.

Having Alec kneeling in front of him made Magnus’ cock start to harden and Magnus looked down at him in anticipation.

“Now…I think you promised me to show me your new skills?” Magnus reminded him as Alec forced his hesitation down and put both hands around the base of his cock, holding it in place.

He started to stroke it slowly, hesitantly, up and down, not going all the way to the tip.

“I…Could you maybe…Guide me, please?” Alec asked hesitantly, looking up at him hopefully.

“Of course,” Magnus promised, pleased at Alec’s initiative. The Nephilim had promised him when he had made the deal he would learn to be better, and Magnus had believed him. However, he had also been a bit hesitant on how to proceed with that since Alec’s disobedience with Jace the other day. This seemed like a great opportunity to move ahead on that front; apparently Alec had thought so too. His words mixed with the haziness of his brain brought on by the drugs, giving Alec courage to try and experiment. He started moving one hand up and down, taking it all the way to the tip and the back again, looking up at Magnus to evaluate his reactions to everything he did.

“Like this?” Alec asked as he started to move his hand faster.

“Yes, just like that. Not too fast and hard at first; lead up to it. The journey is half the pleasure,” Magnus told him, letting him see his pleasure in his eyes and face each time he moved his hand.

Alec slowed his stroking and then bent to lick at the tip, looking up at him and almost smiled when he saw Magnus half-close his eyes in pleasure.

“Better?” Alec asked before he started to lick at the tip again, sometimes taking the whole head into his mouth and others just licking while he kept stroking him with his hand.

“Just perfect,” Magnus purred and Alec blushed prettily at the praise.

Alec continued to experiment, licking and sucking, moving his hand up and down, occasionally paying attention to his balls before moving up, Magnus guiding him and lavishing praise every step of the way.

Enjoying being the center of this experiment, it took some time before Magnus noticed that while Alec seemed very intent on his task he also didn’t seem to give himself over to it. Magnus could see he was hard and he had had enough blowjobs to tell if someone liked giving one, yet whenever Magnus thought Alec might make a noise to indicate that, the sound was strangled. He took a fist in Alec’s hair and forced him off his cock and his head up so he was looking at him. Alec’s eyes were huge, reflecting desire and a hint of curiosity regarding why he had stopped him as he looked at him. The briefest hint of fear that he had done something wrong flashed over his eyes, but when he looked up and saw no anger in Magnus’ face it quickly dissolved.

“It’s ok to enjoy it. In fact, I very much hope you do,” Magnus told him, letting him see his own desire clearly in his eyes, face and voice.

“I…I was taught not to,” Alec admitted, his voice slightly hoarse from experimenting with taking Magnus as deep as he could.

“Not to enjoy sex?” Magnus asked confused.

Alec shook his head. “Not with a man.”

Something in Alec’s tone made Magnus ask, “Is that the only thing you struggle with?”

Alec hesitated for a second before he managed to reply honestly thanks to the lightness of his brain the drugs had brought him, “I….I enjoy doing this…like this. Isn’t that **wrong**? I mean I’m…kneeling.”

“Yes, you are, darling but that doesn’t mean you have to be powerless if that’s what you are wondering,” Magnus replied, having guessed it would be something like that plaguing him.

“How so?” Alec asked confused.

“Keep going but keep your eyes on me. See what you can do to me,” Magnus ordered, smiling seductively as he pushed Alec back onto his cock with the grip in his hair.

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus as he continued to suck and lick, increasing his speed. Magnus was moaning loudly and when Alec took him particularly deeply, he laid his head back and pushed him down even further with a hand on his neck. Alec had tears in his eyes but managed not to fight the grip till Magnus let him up and Alec pulled off to breathe. Magnus kept his fist in his hair but let Alec set the pace now. Looking up at him Alec felt increasingly more powerful as he saw how everything he did affected him; a simple lick here, sucking there and he could get the Prince to moan out loud. Seeing his reaction made Alec feel bolder and made it easier for him to give into his own enjoyment. He hummed against the cock in his mouth and saw how the vibrations made Magnus moan even louder. When Magnus warned him he was close Alec was determined to swallow, having heard tales from the soldiers back in Idris about how much they enjoyed that. When Magnus came down his throat Alec almost choked on it but managed to swallow instead. Magnus was about to pull out when he saw him struggling but Alec went back to lick him clean after he had managed to swallow before he pulled back. Magnus still tasted salty and slightly of sulfur but it wasn’t bad or maybe he was just starting to get used to it.

Feeling proud of himself Alec sat back on his knees, looking expectantly up at Magnus, hoping he would feel he had done better.

Magnus looked down at the kneeling Nephilim, taking in his swollen lips, the tears staining his cheeks but above all the content and satisfied look in his eyes. Magnus smiled warmly, contently down at him, endorphins still floating his system.

“That was amazing. You did so well,” Magnus praised.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec said with a smile back of his own, for once not blushing but just looked satisfied. He had done it and he had done it well….he had even managed to like it. He was making progress. However, a blowjob was one thing….he should probably experiment with something else now he was at it….

“You want something?” Magnus asked with a hint of amusement when he saw Alec’s mouth move as if to say something but he kept it back. He recognized the look in Alec’s eyes; need, lust and desire.

Now Alec did blush and he looked down, hesitant. “I…”

“You cock seem to indicate you want something,” Magnus mused, half-amused and half-aroused as he referred to Alec’s very erect cock, which was until now neglected. Alec’s eyes went to his own cock before he looked back at Magnus, blushing even more as if he just remembered – again – that he was naked.

“Come on. Let me hear you say it,” Magnus coaxed.

Alec took a deep breath, telling himself he had made this deal on the condition he could do this. It was just words; how hard could it be? Helped by the drugs in his system he managed to get it out as he looked up at Magnus with wide eyes, “I…do you want to fuck me, Prince?”

“That’s not you asking for something. That’s **you** asking **me**. Try again,” Magnus ordered, his voice matter of fact but still firm, the words a command but his eyes showed his own renewing desire at what he expected Alec to ask for.

“Please…I….I would like to….” Alec stammered, blushing furiously, his voice hoarse from the abuse it had taken from the blowjob.

Magnus was unsure why he decided to take pity on him again. Maybe because he was clearly trying, making because he looked so sexy and yet so vulnerable as he looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Magnus asked with something between exasperation, desire and an unusual softness to his tone.

Again, Alec sighed with relief at not having to say the words himself even though he was mentally angry with himself for still, even now, being so useless in this department. He had bartered with this; it had been a part of the deal. He could do it.

“Yes….yes, please,” Alec readily agreed, nodding. His eyes shone with anticipation, a hint of nervousness, lust and arousal.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile a little at the response. “How do you want it?”

Alec tried to think but didn’t really know any sex positions outside of what he had already done with Magnus. He looked helplessly up at him, confused at all the options Magnus was suddenly giving him. The first time had been a lot easier; Magnus had taken and he had given. He wanted to go back to that.

“I…I don’t know. Please, you decide,” he begged.

Magnus nodded. “Very well, get on the bed on all fours; it will hurt less than being on your back,” Magnus ordered, his anticipation of what was to come combined with his Warlock stamina meant he was already getting hard again.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec acknowledged, relieved at the clear command and comforted by the clear concern for his comfort.

He found it was much easier like this; with Magnus saying precisely what he wanted from him. He quickly got on the bed on all fours, feeling exposed but also excited.

“I do love seeing you so open and inviting for me,” Magnus said seductively as he moved to stand at the end of the bed, looking at him.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec got out, wishing he would do something, touch him…anything.

“I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. So pretty and all mine,” Magnus mumbled, his breath hot against Alec’s asscheek as his finger danced around the rim.

“Please,” Alec mumbled, the plea slipping from his lips as the drugs made it easy for his mind to give itself over to the arousal he was feeling.

“You are so pretty when you beg,” Magnus praised, his voice filled with hunger as he snapped his fingers and three of them were magically lubed. He pushed the first one in halfway.

“Th…Thanks,” Alec breathed, his brain fuzzy, unsure what he was saying thanks for. He instinctively pushed back against the finger, enjoying the slight burn and the feeling of having something inside of him. Thoughts threatened to overwhelm him, to tell him he should snap out of it but the drugs kept them away and he could enjoy it and just give in.

“More?” Magnus asked with a smirk, knowing the answer since Alec had pushed back with such force he had now taken the finger all the way in and he started to move it in and out in slow motions.

“Please, yes,” Alec begged, the plea coming easier each time he said it.

“Fuck, you look so amazing like this – all eager and needy,” Magnus said hotly as he added a second finger, pushing it all the way in the first go.

“Fuck!” Alec swore as the second finger was added, stretching him further as Magnus started to scissor his fingers. Each time Magnus pushed back inside of him Alec pushed back to meet him, eagerly taking more inside himself.

“Just like that. You are doing so well,” Magnus praised, feeling Alec didn’t need much preparation as he was already loose from the multiple times he had claimed him the first night together.

“More, please,” Alec plead, his desire and begging falling much more easily now, made easier by Magnus’ praise and encouragement, convincing Alec he was doing the right thing now, that it was alright.

“Come, show me how much you want it,” Magnus said huskily as he added a third finger, pushing all three all the way in.

“Yes!” Alec cried as he pushed back, his mind starting to completely disappear and he was drowning in the sensations.

“Ready for me now?” Magnus asked from somewhere, Alec’s mind was too far gone in its drug and arousal induced state to ready register it or much care.

“Yes, please, yes!” Alec said eagerly, nodding to emphasize his agreement, his cock rock hard and his whole body seemingly waiting for just that.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Magnus ordered, fucking him with his fingers and enjoying how Alec was meeting him thrust after thrust.

The painkillers really seemed to have helped him let go and Magnus was starting to understand why Mundanes were often drunk the first time they had sex.

“Please…I….” Alec started to say but this time his brain hadn’t quite gone far enough to let the words slip and they got stuck in his throat.

Begging for another man to fuck him would go against everything he had been taught in Idris, everything Valentine had literally tried to beat into him and for a moment his brain was annoyingly clear.

“Come on, you can do it,” Magnus coaxed, his voice somewhere between a command and encouragement as he continued to finger fuck him.

Magnus’ words, the drugs in his system and the amazing sensations Magnus was forcing from his body combined with Alec’ determination to seize this moment to learn to let go he finally managed to find the words, “I….I…need it.”

Hesitant, stammering and spoken very lowly he had still managed to say it and Alec felt a sense of pride at that, fighting the embarrassment and shame for domination, his cheeks flushed.

“That’s a good boy. So good,” Magnus praised and Alec felt his sense of pride and achievement of what he had said beat down the embarrassment and shame.

Magnus removed his fingers and Alec made a small noise of protest before he could stop himself. But before he could beg Magnus had bottomed out inside of him.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, the burn and stretch combining with the sensation of being full overwhelming, combining pain and pleasure in a mix he was starting to know well.

Magnus stayed still for a second before he started to move in and out with quick and deep thrusts.

“You take my cock so well,” Magnus praised as he picked up speed and depth, angling himself just right so he was hitting Alec’s prostate on each thrust, his fingers leaving red marks on his ass as he used it for leverage to pistol himself in and out.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec cried, getting lost in the sensations once more, pushing back against him to take even more inside.

“Need me to go harder?” Magnus asked with a knowing grin as he saw Alec instinctively try to impale himself further on his cock.

“Yes! Please, yes!” Alec cried and gave a sharp yell when Magnus did just that; pushing inside of him so deeply and brutally he almost felt like he was being split in two.

Magnus kept up the brutal pace and Alec met him thrust for thrust, his brain finally silent, nothing but the amazing sensations of pain and pleasure left and he moaned loudly, adding a ‘please’ here and there because he wanted to…because right now he was able to.

“So tight. As if you were made just for me,” Magnus mumbled lustfully as he kept pounding in and out of him, enjoying how his cock disappeared back inside his very own Nephilim, who was taking him so eagerly, greedily.

“Shit! I….I’m close,” Alec mumbled frantically, feeling his orgasm building, leaking pre-come. He was unsure if he could come without Magnus giving the order; it had made it easier before, as if it wasn’t quite as ‘wrong’ to come when it was an order. However, the drugs in his system also meant his control of his body was weaker and he was able to relax and let go…maybe also of this.

“Not yet!” Magnus ordered sharply, feeling Alec’s body start to shake under him.

“Fuck!” Alec cried, fighting to hold on, unsure if he could stand it until Magnus allowed him to come. He felt like he was balancing on a knife edge and it was the most excruciatingly arousing thing he had ever experienced.

“You feel so amazing,” Magnus said in a voice filled with hunger and desire, as he pulled out only to slam so hard back inside Alec for a moment thought he would break and yet enjoying every bit of it.

“Fuck! I can’t…I need…” Alec mumbled fervently, sweating from the strain and more and more certain he could come without Magnus saying so now but not wanting to, certain he wasn’t supposed to, fighting to hold back.

“Then come!” Magnus ordered, letting a hint of magic sweep through Alec like an electric current as he smacked his ass hard with his right hand.

Alec gave a slight jerk at the smack and the heat it generated. The order released him from his sweet torment of trying to hold back and helped on by the magic Magnus had put through his body he came explosively. He fought to keep up on all fours as dots appeared before his eyes and was relieved when he felt Magnus wrapped his right arm around his waist and added a touch of magic, keeping him in place. Alec’s brain was completely gone and his body felt weak and boneless. He wanted to try and help Magnus get off before he became too sensitive but found he didn’t have to; after another thrust the Warlock come deep inside of him with a harsh grunt. Alec barely felt it when Magnus slipped from his body, still completely out of it.

Alec felt oddly cared for when Magnus helped him lay gently down on the bed and then laid down next to him after he, with a snap of his fingers, had them both cleaned up and had a blanket cover them. They lay side by side, looking at each other and Alec was stuck by how peaceful Magnus looked, post-orgasmic bliss making him almost shine. Magnus reached out and wiped some hair from his forehead tenderly and Alec smiled widely at him, his brain still lost somewhere.

“Wow. That was…wow,” Alec got out, looking at him in wonder.

Sex felt a lot better when he had allowed himself to fully let go. It had felt good before but with his mind at peace, giving into his desires…it was truly amazing.

Magnus smiled, a hint of pride and contentment in it.

“You are really cute when you’re high….and fucked out of your mind,” Magnus said in a warm and teasing tone.

“Well, you looked pretty content after you came down my throat,” Alec teased back with a smile and then paled when he realized what he had said.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, Prince,” Alec hastily said, eying him nervously.

Magnus laughed and shook his head.

“No, don’t worry. As I told you when we are in bed together you can tell me anything. In fact, I like it when you say such things. You are right. I did enjoy it a lot,” Magnus said with a warm but sexy smile. He paused as he leaned closer and said with dark promise, “I plan to make good use of your mouth and throat in the future.”

Alec blushed, liking the sound of that. “I…Yes, Prince.”

“Would you like that? Being on your knees with my cock in your mouth?” Magnus asked, his breath hot against his cheek.

“I….” Alec started to say but his mind was slowly starting to return and the combination of sex and kneeling in the same sentence was still difficult to admit to liking.

“Honestly now, pet. I will know if you lie,” Magnus said with a hint of warning.

“Yes,” he admitted in a small voice, blushing but managing to keep looking at him.

Magnus smirked at the reply in satisfaction but then asked a bit puzzled, “Why do you blush at admitting that? There’s no shame in sex. It’s a natural thing.”

“Maybe but I want it….” He paused and added in a low whisper, “I like that you use me like that and that I am on my knees and your hand in my hair and....” his voice died away as he felt as if he was unable to add further details without dying from shame, even with the drugs aiding his tongue.

“Yes, I can tell,” Magnus smirked.

“What’s **wrong** with me?” Alec asked softly, a hint of curiously and dread, repeating his earlier question.

Was he actually enjoying fulfilling this part of the deal? Wasn’t that…bad? Wasn’t it supposed to be bad? Wrong?

“Wrong? What do you mean?” Magnus asked confused.

“It’s not natural to want to submit like that,” Alec insisted in a small voice, self-hatred clear in his words.

“Darling, no sex if it’s consensual can be wrong,” Magnus said matter of fact. “Besides, kneeling is not submission. It might be surrender but it is not submission,” Magnus paused, reflecting on what Alec had told him about Idris and what he already knew before he added, “I also think it’s easier for you if you think there’s no choice – makes it easier to give into the desire after being told growing up it’s not right.”

“In Idris being made to kneel is considered very embarrassing and humbling,” Alec said honesly.

“Yes. Interestingly, in my years I have found those of angel blood naturally find release in submission,” Magnus mused aloud, thinking back on his many encounters with angel blooded creatures during his long life.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked puzzled. That was certainly not what they taught in Idris.

“My general and friend, Lorenzo, has a theory on the matter. I am sure you remember him from the courtyard and have heard of him in Idris,” Magnus said, looking at him for confirmation and Alec nodded.

As a member of the War Cabinet Lorenzo was on Valentine’s list of high value targets; people he would love to have as his prisoners but if they couldn’t be captured there were standing orders to kill them on sight.

“Well, Lorenzo will tell you up and down about his theory on the matter which goes something like this; Angels were made to submit and obey God and Heavens’ commands without question and without delay. Demons were made to rebel and seek power. It therefore falls naturally to those with Angel blood to submit while those of demon blood seek to dominate.”

Alec looked at him with wide eyes. So maybe his desires were not that unusual…maybe not even wrong.

“Oh…truly? It might be a ….instinct?” he asked hesitantly, hopeful.

Magnus shrugged before replying honestly, “I don’t know. But I do know I believe we should never be ashamed of our needs.”

“So Warlocks and vampires are naturally dominating?” Alec asked, fascinated and wanting to understand the Downworld better.

Alec was starting to realize he couldn’t rely on anything he had been taught in Idris regarding the Downworld and their way of life, except how to kill Downworlders. That part had obviously been right.

“Warlocks in particular are quite possessive; yes. Warlocks are the most demonic of all the Downworlder races as we all have a demon parent. Vampires can be either but not necessarily any of those two; they used to be Mundanes after all. Seelies I know have normally been more like Mundanes; I guess their angel and demon blood cancel each other out in this way.”

“How about Wolves?” Alec asked intrigued.

This was nothing like the history of Downworlders they were thought. In Idris they were told Downworlders were controlled by their basic instincts and were in general uncontrollable. Shadowhunters on the other hand were completely in control and strong and had to remain so always.

“You mean the Omegas? Those who bow before the Alpha?” Magnus guessed, knowing that the pack mentality of wolfs often confused many who didn’t know about the race.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“All wolves must bow before the Alpha to acknowledge leadership but Omega wolves never challenge the ruling Alpha,” Magnus explained, keeping his explanations brief and didn’t add too many details, not wanting his explanations to get complicated.

“They submit?” Alec questioned.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“Valentine said they were the female wolves.”

“That’s not true. There are Alphas and Omegas among any gender. Alphas are simply the ones who, theoretically, might challenge the ruling Alpha for leadership. Omegas seek to unify and keep the peace – be it as warriors, in business or in the home,” Magnus clarified.

“Oh,” Alec said thoughtfully. Omega warriors who would be respected in battle as warriors but who would have no issue with conceding power and control. He had never heard of it before. It was interesting.

“Alexander, does your women not fight?” Magnus asked, knowing the answer but needing Alec to say it so he could reach the logical conclusion.

“Well, yes,” Alec said, a bit confused by the question. Obviously they did; some of their best warriors were women, like his sister.

“Then why would you believe it when they said only females could be Omegas?” Magnus asked matter of fact.

“Well…because of the…submission thing,” Alec said and then blushed as he realized what he said, “Yes, that sounds dumb. You should see my sister in battle; she is certainly not weak.”

“I am sure. Even for a Warlock as old as I am Idris does seem to hold to quite archaic customs,” Magnus said with a nod, recalling the beautiful girl he had given to the Seelie King. He wasn’t surprised Idris deep down still held gender biases; as a warrior society it was likely a leftover from the fact that women would find it difficult, though not impossible by any means, to fight while pregnant or while breastfeeding a baby. Accidently, Magnus had seen women fight while doing both and what fierce warriors they had been!

“I am starting to realize Idris taught us all many lies,” Alec admitted thoughtfully.

“Well, to your credit so far I have only seen you indicate you bought into them when it mattered to yourself and your own feelings,” Magnus said. At Alec’s questioning look he added, “Their views on homosexuality and submission.”

“I…tried,” Alec said matter of fact. He had fought to keep an open mind, to not lose himself and his values but it was difficult when all he saw and was taught was this.

Rays of sunlight shone in Magnus’ eyes and he looked out the window, noticed the sun had risen further in the sky and realized he was getting hungry and was certain Alec would be too as he had fallen asleep yesterday from exhaustion without having eaten anything.

“You must be hungry. Here,” Magnus said and with a wave of his hand two trays of food appeared on the bed, one before each of them and he sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. Alec quickly copied him.

They both had juice, coffee, soft-boiled eggs and a bowl with cereal. Alec’s also had a croissant, two buns, bacon, slices of cheese and jam on the side as well as a chocolate muffin as Magnus figured he would be hungrier than he himself felt.

Alec eyed the food with wonder and awe. So much food! Such special food! Maybe this was a special day for Magnus to offer such rare things to someone.

“I…I can eat it…can I, Prince?” Alec asked hopefully, salivating as he looked from the tray of food in front of him to the Prince by his side.

“Of course.” Magnus agreed, smiling as he nodded. “And since we are kind of playing hooky till my War Cabinet meeting…” Magnus said and snapped his fingers and they both had champagne glasses with an orange liqueur in them.

“What’s hooky?” Alec asked curiously as only his Shadowhunter reflexes prevented him from dropping the glass that suddenly appeared in his hand and he eyed it inquisitively.

Magnus was unsure if Alec was trying to pretend not to know but he seemed sincere so he explained, “Skipping out on certain obligations on purpose.”

“I don’t think I have ever done that,” Alec admitted.

“Well, this is your first then,” Magnus said with a smirk, guessing that would be why he was not familiar with the term for the activity either. He guessed there was not much opportunity for play and games when raised to kill Downworlders from birth.

“What is this?” Alec asked, looking at the orange drink in the champagne glass, inspecting it.

“Mimosa. The best cocktail to start the day with,” Magnus insisted with a grin as he downed half of his in one go.

Looking at him Alec nipped at his mimosa. It wasn’t bad; the bubbles felt a bit weird in his mouth.

“It’s…nice,” he said dutifully when Magnus looked at him before he put the glass aside on the bedside table and looked at the food, trying to decide what to eat first.

“Well, we can try a Bloody Mary next; they are not bad either to start the day with,” Magnus said and Alec looked puzzled at him, wondering if the cocktail actually had blood in it but assumed not if it was not made for a vampire. Maybe the drink had been invented by a vampire?

“Your clock says it’s not even eight,” Alec pointed out as he looked at the clock on the bedroom wall as he started with the bacon, quickly eating it with his fingers.

“All the better. No one should ever go through the day sober,” Magnus said with a smirk as he finished his mimosa and then magically refilled his glass. Alcohol and sex; a time honored Warlock remedy against all types of dark thoughts; guaranteed to make any day easier to get through and when one had eternity and therefore also quite a few regrets and losses to deal with then it was just good sense.

“This food is amazing,” Alec said between bites, finishing off the bacon, the egg and the cereal and was about to attack the croissant with such eagerness that it was clear he was fearing it would disappear any moment now.

“You can breathe, you know,” Magnus reminded him as he finished his egg before taking another sip of his mimosa, looking at Alec with something between amusement and wonder if they had really not had something like this in Idris. Life must be truly dull there.

Alec looked a bit sheepish but continued his attack on the food as he hadn’t ordered him to stop.

“Sorry. It’s just…I am not used to such amazing stuff,” he got out between two bites of bun with cheese.

“It’s just breakfast,” Magnus said as he finished his bowl with cereal and took a sip of coffee.

Having only the muffin left on his plate Alec eyed it in shock and wonder.

“Is that…Is there….is this real…chocolate?” he gasped, looking at Magnus as if he had just giving in the Cullinan Diamond.

“It’s a chocolate muffin with chocolate pieces in it so yes,” Magnus confirmed with some amusement and puzzlement as he finished his coffee.

“Wow….I….” Alec got out, his eyes teary.

Real chocolate! He hadn’t had that since Jace’s birthday party and he had given the only chocolate piece he had been given to Andrew and had insisted to him he should eat it all, that he had had plenty. He tried to recall when he himself had last tasted it. He had been a child…maybe around nine? He thought he didn’t like sweet things that much but he wasn’t sure if it was true or something he had told himself when he had no longer gotten any.

“You don’t like it?” Magnus asked, unsure how to interpret his reaction.

“NO!” Alec said fearfully, taking the muffin up into his hands and cupped his hands around it, afraid he would take it away. At Magnus’ surprised look he quickly relented and added softly, pleadingly, aware he had fucked up, “Sorry, Prince. What I meant was I love it. Thank you. Please. Don’t take it away, please.”

“I won’t.” Magnus promised, shaking his head, a bit stunned by the reaction to a single muffin. “In fact if you like it so much….” With a hand movement he had conjured up a whole tray of them, unsure why he did it until he saw Alec smile impulsively in awe and wonder when he saw the tray; then he knew precisely why he did it.

“Wow! Prince! I…!” Alec got out, overwhelmed and a lump in his throat.

With his normal inhibitions lowered, the post-sex orgasm still in his body and in general feeling floaty and overwhelmed he impulsively hugged Magnus before he hastily and sheepishly pulled back.

“Sorry, I….it’s just…No one before has ever…” Alec stammered, blushing at what he had just done and how he had let the moment overwhelm him. He looked down, embarrassed.

Magnus took a hand on his chin and tipped his face up so he could look at him.

“Don’t apologize for that. I liked it,” Magnus said sincerely, feeling emotional himself. People rarely hugged him, for good reason. In private a few of his friends could do it like everyone on the War Council, Catarina… but it was a handful of people. Everyone else had to keep a respectful distance, bending the knee, and Magnus enforced this strictly, knowing one weakness could mean the whole Alliance crumbled if another Downworlder got the idea he/she could take him on.

“I…Thank you,” Alec got out, surprised at the tenderness in Magnus’ gaze.

Then the moment was broken and Magnus withdrew his hand.

“I really like you like this. So open,” Magnus admitted as he drowned half of what was left of his mimosa. “You look…young.”

“I’m not that young.” Alec protested. “Shadowhunters can go to war from when they are 10 though most wait till they are 12.”

“I know. Hence my standing order never to kill anyone under that age unless it’s self-defense,” Magnus said with a hint of contempt in his voice, reminding him of their talk regarding Max when Alec had made his deal.

“You seem surprised?” Alec asked curiously as he took the tiniest bite of the muffin and closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. The muffin had an unusual combination of sweet and bready…it was nice.

“Alexander, I am immortal. 10 years is still a baby for me. It is barely a blink of the eye,” Magnus reminded him.

“I suppose so,” Alec agreed as he took another bite of the muffin, enjoying each bite with relish.

Magnus looked amused at him as he finished the first muffin and was about to reach for a second on the separate tray before he forced himself to try the juice and coffee first.

“So…how old are you?” Magnus asked curiously. He had seemed older when they had been enemies, his battle plans had been well thought out and he had been hard to outsmart. However, seeing him here up close he seemed quite young, almost too young at times.

“I’m almost 20,” Alec said as he gave up pretending he didn’t want a second muffin and snatched it off the separate tray before it could disappear as magically as it had appeared.

Magnus laughed, a bit surprised at the answer, “Still a pup.”

“What? No, Prince. Almost 20,” Alec insisted between bites of chocolate muffin which kind of ruined his insistence that he was all grown-up, as it made him look young.

“Darling, anyone still saying _almost_ before their age is young,” Magnus said with a teasing smirk as he drank more of his mimosa.

“Not too young to fuck apparently, Prince,” Alec reminded him matter of fact and his candor caught Magnus by surprise for a moment before he gave a short laugh. It had apparently also caught Alec by surprise who had a look of horror on his face until he heard Magnus laugh, making him relax again.

“Fortunately not,” Magnus agreed with a heated look but then frowned in concern. “But….How old are Jace and your sister then?”

“Jace is 17 and Izzy is 16.”

Magnus nodded, relieved, “That’s considered of age also in the Downworld.”

“And if it wasn’t?” Alec asked curiously. He guessed age would have to be an unusually fluid concept for Downworlders; people could look 15 but be 200 years old.

“Well, then I would have sent off fire messages both to the Seelie King and Luke who will be Jace’s Alpha that they can’t engage in any sexual activities until they are of age,” Magnus explained matter of fact.

Alec gave him a surprised look. The Prince kept surprising him.

“Valentine would not consider such things for his prisoners,” Alec said honestly.

“Alexander, Jace and your sister are not prisoners; your deal ensured that,” Magnus reminded him, restraining from adding that if they had been prisoners they would all right now be in the dungeons being tortured for information; likely till they died or left them in such a state they wished they were.

“Your sister belongs to the Seelie King and he is clearly smitten with her. If she plays her cards right she could rise higher now than she could as a Lightwood,” Magnus mused aloud.

“How so?” Alec asked intrigued, liking the idea of his sister having a good life.

“Seelies consider non-Seelies as one of them if they marry. If the King took her not as his property but raised her up not just as a mistress but as a consort she would rule the Seelie realm by his side and would kneel only to him,” Magnus explained matter of fact. He had seen the way the Seelie King had looked at her, how he had treated her. It would not be a surprising turn of events.

“And you,” Alec reminded him.

Magnus nodded. “Yes, and me.”

“Seelie Queen. It would suit Izzy,” Alec said fondly with a dreamy look.

“Consort. She could never be queen as she has no royal blood,” Magnus corrected him.

“Would it be the same if you married?” Alec asked curiously.

Magnus nodded. “Yes.”

“And…” Alec was about to ask about Jace but forced himself not to; after the other night it seemed like a very bad idea to bring him up, in particular as it seemed like they were finally moving ahead and finding a bit of a balance. So instead he finished off his second chocolate muffin, moaning in pleasure.

“Done eating?” Magnus asked with some amusement when he was done.

“Yes, if I eat any more I will explode. Prince, thank you so much for all of this!” Alec said happily with a contented smile.

Magnus shook his head fondly as he, with a snap of his fingers, made their food and trays disappear.

“You are just adorable, pup!” Magnus said delightfully.

“Prince, what may I do for you to please go back to pet or anything else than pup?” Alec pleaded, groaning inwardly at the nickname.

Magnus raised an amused eyebrow at him. “Not a fan?”

“Not really, Prince,” Alec admitted.

“Well, I shall try and limit my use of it, pup,” Magnus said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

“Are you….joking, Prince?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“Maybe,” Magnus admitted as he finished his mimosa and made the glass disappear.

“I haven’t seen you do that before,” Alec admitted softly, smiling a bit.

Magnus got serious again, reflecting. “I used to do it a lot. Flirting, joking…partying.”

“Really?” Alec asked intrigued.

“I don’t look it?” Magnus asked with mock offence.

“You have a look but you have always appeared so….in control, strong…serious, Prince,” Alec admitted frankly, referring to his extravagant clothes, make-up and style in general.

“Before the war started I drifted through life by throwing endless parties. Believe me; there isn’t the sex act, drug or alcohol I haven’t tried,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“Oh….That is difficult to picture, Prince,” Alec admitted. Ok, not the sex, drugs and alcohol part. He could actually quite clearly picture that and it was more than a little arousing.

“I used to own several night clubs too,” Magnus recalled with something between fondness and loss in his voice.

“Sounds interesting,” Alec admitted, fascinated by who Magnus had been before the war. He certainly sounded different from the fierce commander of the Allied forces who had beaten him on the battlefield more times than he cared to recall.

“I sold my clubs when I started to form the Allied forces,” Magnus said with a shrug and felt like he needed a drink so he conjured up a Bloody Mary and took a large sip.

“Why?” Alec asked surprised.

“I had to liquefy some assets,” Magnus explained matter of fact. At Alec’s puzzled look he went on, “When the war first started I had only my close personal friends on my side and then I got the werewolves when Luke became Alpha and he owed me,” Magnus told him, as he took another sip of his drink. It was nice being able to explain this, to talk to someone like this. It was what he had hoped the deal could give him.

“I am sorry, Prince, but I do not understand,” Alec admitted with a frown.

“I needed money to help me pay some Warlocks to aid me to show evidence of what Valentine was doing. After that though it was ease…only made easier by Valentine starting to torture and murder our kind left and right of course,” Magnus said darkly.

“So the Downworld never threatened Idris in the early days?” Alec asked surprised.

“No. In fact I went to Idris to bargain for peace when Valentine had first risen to power before war had broken out,” Magnus said grimly, fighting not to recall how disastrously wrong that had gone.

“They never told us that,” Alec admitted.

“I wouldn’t expect Valentine to know what the truth was if it hit him in the face with a shovel,” Magnus said darkly as he finished off his Bloody Mary before conjuring up another.

Alec giggled at the mental image.

“I would pay to see that,” Alec said with dark amusement.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sound of his giggles.

“You are a truly delightful creature, Alexander.”

“Not really,” Alec said softly, his expression darkening. “You were right when we first talked. I always knew what Valentine was doing was wrong and I still did nothing.”

“Not everyone can,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“But that’s just it…I could,” Alec insisted.

“Because you were a general?”

“No, not that,” Alec said dismissively. “The title was mostly a joke, a scorn. Officially it appeased my parents and the deal they had made but everyone around me knew I was barely more than Valentine’s dog on a leash,” Alec said with self-loathing clear in his voice.

“I can’t forgive you for your involvement in harming my people but I can tell you I admire that that monster never truly managed to break you,” Magnus said after a few moments of reflective silence.

“Maybe he did. I stopped trying to escape. I stopped fighting back,” Alec admitted in a small and defeated voice, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“If you wanted to live that was just smart,” Magnus agreed without judgement. He had already explained to Alec that he felt sometimes the right decision would be not to live so he saw no reason to repeat it.

“I want to say I only wanted to live to ensure Andrew was protected but…” Alec took a deep breath. “I guess I am too stubborn to want to die even when I should.”

“If you had asked me last week I would say that it was a shame we were enemies. If you ask me now I will say I am grateful for it led you to me and I believe that will end up being beneficial not only to me but to the whole Shadow World,” Magnus said thoughtfully, reflectively. Alec had too much potential not to do something with it; in fact, it would be a shame not to exploit it, exploit him, for the benefit of his people.

“I….Hope so,” Alec admitted softly. “I would like the chance to redeem myself.”

“I am happy to hear you say that,” Magnus admitted, filing that under useful information to use in the future. He finished his drink and made the glass disappear before changing the topic. “Now, want to take a bath with me?”

“A bath, Prince?” Alec echoed, surprised by the change in topic.

“Yes, darling,” Magnus said with a smile as he got off the bed and looked at him expectantly.

Alec hurried to get off the bed too and quickly knelt by his feet, awaiting an order.

“You are getting quite good at kneeling, surrendering. Let’s try and talk a bit today about your submission,” Magnus said as he stroked his hair to let him know he wasn’t angry with him.

Alec frowned in confusion. “Am I not doing that, Prince?”

“When we are having sex we are getting there but in general…no.”

“I’m...sorry. I am not sure I understand then,” Alec admitted.

Magnus took a hand under his chin, tipping his head up. Alec kept his eyes on the floor. They were out of bed; the rules were different now. He had learned that much at least.

“Look at me,” Magnus ordered, not unkindly, and Alec did so. “I get the feeling you are afraid to fully give yourself to me,” he said and gave him a searching look.

“I…” Alec started to say, unsure how to respond to that.

“Let’s finish this talk somewhere more comfortable,” Magnus decided. “Stand up and follow me.”

Mutely Alec rose and followed him into the master bathroom. Magnus waved his hand, and water started to flow into the tub.

“Would you like to take a bath alone or with me?” Magnus asked evenly as he looked at him.

“With you, Prince,” Alec said softly, keeping his eyes to the floor. He wanted to hear what he had to say and this morning hadn’t been unpleasant. It had actually come close to being one of the better mornings of his life.

“You can say without,” Magnus reminded him.

“I know…now, but I still choose with you, Prince,” Alec repeated.

“I can’t deny I am happy to hear that,” Magnus said with a smile in his voice that made Alec want to smile too for some reason. Magnus took his hand and guided him over to the side of the bath.

“Have you never had a bath before?” Magnus asked when he noticed the look of wonder when Alec looked down at the tub.

Alec shook his head. “No, Prince. Such things would be considered inefficient and wasteful in Idris. It does look amazing.”

“Yes, it is,” Magnus said with a smile. “Oh, I almost forgot. There,” he snapped his fingers and Alec felt something covered his back and the bandages running across his torso.

Looking at himself the bandages seemed to glow faintly with a blue light.

“What happened, Prince?” Alec asked surprised.

“I put a small layer of magic over your back and bandages. It now won’t get wet or hurt you to go into the tub or touch anything against your back,” Magnus explained.

“I….Thank you,” Alec said, overwhelmed, taken back by his consideration, forgetting he had been the one to put the scars there to start with.

Magnus smiled at that and went into the tub, sitting down with a satisfied smile and soft moan of contentment when he was fully submerged.

“Come, sit between my legs,” Magnus ordered softly, smiling up at him.

Alec slowly went into the tub and settled himself between Magnus’ legs. At first he seemed stiff and hesitant but then he relaxed and leaned against him.

“This is nice, Prince,” Alec said softly, his voice almost too low to hear, feeling almost dreamy from the combination of the painkillers, lack of sleep, the sex that had felt him feeling drained and aching in all the right ways and the overwhelming feeling of everything around him.

“It is,” Magnus agreed as he closed his arms around his chest and held him near. After a few moments of silence he asked, “Can you tell me a bit more about Valentine’s views on surrender and submission.”

“Valentine believes only the strong should survive,” Alec explained.

“And that means…” Magnus prompted.

“Firstly he considers all demon-blooded inferior as you know,” Alec started by saying.

“Yes, he somehow managed to get that message across,” Magnus said with dark humor and more than a hint of hatred.

“It also means he sees people in two ways; strong or weak,” Alec went on. “He believes everything is a battle. For example, for Jace to be strong he had to get a weak parabatai.”

“How were you weak?” Magnus asked puzzled. If there was one word he would never had used to describe Alec, as an enemy or now, it was weak.

“Did you miss the part where I stopped fighting him…Prince?” Alec just about managed to remember the title in his self-hatred. “I feared him, I did whatever he said.” He paused and drew a deep and pained breath, fighting to hold back memories as his cheeks flushed with humiliation. “I knelt for him. A lot. He did **love** to make me do that.”

“To humiliate you? Punish you?” Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded, a hint of remembered pain and humiliation in his eyes, he was happy Magnus couldn’t see. “Yes.”

“For Downworlders submission is a gift and that was the gift you offered me in this deal. Submission is always treasured among our kind; also when given by an enemy,” Magnus clarified, needing Alec to know that.

“It’s difficult to view it in a new light after so many years being taught differently,” Alec admitted softly. “You respected me as a general. What would you do now?”

“If you can submit, truly? Cherish you,” Magnus said honestly, having expected the question after what Alec had just told him.

Alec blushed at that; he had not expected to hear that. A part of him had kept thinking this was some game to get him to break.

“I…what?” He asked disbelieving. “Wouldn’t…wouldn’t you lose respect for me?”

Magnus shook his head even though Alec couldn’t see.

“On the contrary. I would respect you so much more,” Magnus said frankly, tightening his arms around his torso. “Trusting someone like that…it is a rare gift to give and should never be taken lightly.”

“I…” Alec started to say but then stopped. “I am not sure what to say….or think.”

“I know but all things considered I think you are doing well.”

“Really? I managed to break one of your rules literally minutes after we made the deal, Prince,” Alec reminded him with disbelief and a hint of self-hatred in his voice when he remembered that his slip-up had resulted in Andrew paying the price for it. He didn’t really consider the few lashes Magnus had given him for that as any real punishment considering what Valentine would consider punishment.

Magnus laughed a little at that. “True but you also seem to learn quicker.”

Alec smiled at that but then admitted frankly, “It’s easier now, last night and this morning, with the pills. It makes the voices in my head silent so I can….let go.”

Magnus nodded and said seriously, “I understand but when the pain stops the pills have to go.”

“Why, Prince? I like the feeling,” Alec insisted, pouting a bit at the idea.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, putting enough command in his voice for Alec to understand he expected a clear reply.

“Everything feels light and airy. I like it,” Alec said honestly and turned his head so he could smile up at him. “It makes everything easier.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile back when he saw the open and honest look on his face.

“And I hope having tried that, now, in this way, it will be easier when you no longer need the pills for the pain,” Magnus said kindly but sternly.

“Why can’t I keep having them, Prince?” Alec almost sulked, his eyes pleading with him.

“Have you ever had Mundane medicine before?” Magnus asked him frankly.

“No. I have had to heal the Mundane way with bandages and such as part of punishments. I think I might once have had some white pills for pain but they never did this,” Alec admitted, unsure why that was important.

“Well, Catarina gave you strong painkillers; opioids. They work against pain, but can be addictive to Mundanes; I don’t know about Shadowhunters. I know they don’t work on Warlocks. Furthermore, they dull the senses,” Magnus warned.

“That sounds nice to me, Prince,” Alec insisted, referring to the part with the dulled senses. That was precisely why he liked them. It made it easier for him to push past the voices in his mind and the insecurities they were giving him.

Magnus shook his head, his eyes sharp and sure, his voice firm, “Not to me. I want you to be able to submit also when you are completely yourself.”

Alec bit his lower lip worried but then remembered and stopped. “I…I am not sure if I can,” he admitted frankly.

“I think you can; otherwise I would not have agreed to your deal and I don’t think you would have offered it if not you thought you could follow through,” Magnus said honestly. “I have a book I want you to read while I go attend to some business later today. It’s a book written by a Wolf called _The art of submission in the Downworld_. It might help you with some clarity and insights.”

Alec nodded, that sounded like a good idea.

“Thank you, Prince,” he said, smiling widely, freely up at him.

Magnus smiled at how adorable he looked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Though despite what I said you are really endearing like this. I want you to try and work on remembering that so you will be freer like this around me in the future,” Magnus said with a smile as he stroked his cheek affectionately.

Alec nodded, filing it to memory. “Yes, Prince.”

Magnus kissed him again and enjoyed the dazed look in Alec’s eyes when he pulled back.

“Come, get up. The water is turning cold,” Magnus ordered but his tone was kind as he did a hand movement towards the bathroom floor.

Alec quickly rose and got out of the tub so Magnus could do likewise.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, looking down thoughtfully as Magnus wrapped himself in a tight bathrobe.

“Whatever for?” Magnus asked as he did a hand gesture and a large fluffy bathrobe appeared in his hand. He wrapped Alec in it. The Shadowhunter looked up at him with wide eyes, smiling contently. Magnus couldn’t help but smile back; he looked so small, cuddlable and simply adorable wrapped up in the white fluffy robe.

“For the bath…for taking care of me. No one has ever taken care of me before,” Alec admitted softly, looking at him with wide eyes filled with unspoken emotions.

Magnus smiled gently at him.

“Well, darling, submit to me and I could give you the world,” the Prince promised.

Overwhelmed Alec slowly went to his knees, keeping eye contact with Magnus all the way down. He felt no embarrassment now, no humiliation. He saw the admiration, the tenderness in Magnus’ eyes.

“My prince,” Alec breathed, looking up at him and smiled. When Magnus touched his face tenderly, he leaned towards the touch and closed his eyes, allowing himself to just feel Magnus, feel this. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to just give in, let go…and let someone else catch him. No, not someone else. Magnus. Specifically Magnus. He understood now that he didn’t seek to break him or destroy him or ridicule him. He wanted to care for him.

It could be untrue, a trick. But there was no reason to. If Magnus wanted him destroyed he could have. He had tried surrendering without submitting. Maybe it was time to fully try submitting and see if maybe that would bring him closer to something that might even someday be called happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter kinda just happened. We were meant to go directly to what is now chapter 11 but this kinda happened in between. Hope someone liked it.  
> Anyway, next chapter has Jace in it as well as Malec.  
> Each chapter of this story easily take me around 30-40 hours to complete so feedback is treasured - even if it's just an emoji or a single word. Kudos is also loved but you can only give that once per story.


	11. Past & Future Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's past and future is revealed. Alec and Magnus take a step back in their growing relationship when seeing Jace becomes too much for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 23 pages so shortish for this story.  
> Chapter warnings: Mention of child abuse, murder, manipulation, war crimes, mention of punishment and torture, reference to self-harm tendencies, detailed rough sex, mention of mental health issues, mention of Wolf dynamics and customs (mainly relating to Alphas and Omegas), mention of Downworlder and Warlock customs, mentions of institutionalized homophobia, mention of a character dealing with internal homophobia issues (that would be Alec obviously). Magnus acts as the leader and a Prince of Hell in this one that he is because he is now on official business so he's not as snuggly as he was in private with Alec in the previous section. Just FYI ;)

**Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings - detailed sex in this chapter**

# Chapter 11: Past & Future Collide

 _“You're fighting an endless war, hunting a miracle, and when you reach out for stars they just cut you down.”_ _(_ _Endless War, Within Temptation)_

A guard opened the door to Magnus’ study and Luke entered. The guard closed the door behind him. Luke noticed the Nephilim kneeling near the bookshelves to the left of Magnus’ desk, his legs folded under him. He looked smaller like that, young…almost fragile. He was sitting quietly with a book in his lap, his head bowed over it. He had tensed when Luke had entered but hadn’t looked up. Luke looked at him curiously, still amazed at observing the general who had caused them so many heavy losses, death and pain, now seeming so…harmless. His expression was calm, even, his eyes on the page he was reading. He seemed more…settled, in a way he hadn’t seemed the first day of his capture. He seemed to have gotten closer to accepting his place here.

If Maryse had left with Joselyn and him back then, back when they had helped free Magnus, Alec’s life could have turned out very differently. However, there was no use in thinking about such things. Maryse had been one of Valentine’s fiercest supporters and loyal to his cause to a fault. She had been the one to get Robert involved and he had quickly given his full support to Valentine’s vision. Whether Robert’s support was due to his love for Maryse or just the fact that Luke remembered him even as a young Shadowhunter as a man easily led and with limited independent thought, was difficult to say but likely a mix of both.

Alec was aware at the back of his mind that he was no longer alone in the study with Magnus but forced himself to let go of his initial reaction to prepare himself to defend himself against any potential attacks. He had no control here. Magnus would protect him if he felt he needed protecting and he would see him safe if that was his desire. He had to get used to that.

Until he had met Magnus and made this deal he had been plagued by his own failing at truly daring to rise up against Valentine. The blood on his hands, the faces of the people he had killed haunted his dreams and his memories. He had fought so hard to try and have some resemblance of control. He now realized he had never had control. Magnus promised him freedom in his submission whereas Valentine had only ever promised pain. He had promised Magnus all of himself; his body and soul. That had been the deal they had made. Focusing only on Magnus, what he wanted, how he would be able to please him…it was scary how easy that sounded.

Maybe it was the drugs he was on, clouding his mind and lowering his defenses, maybe it was something else but right now, for the first time he had a small sense of peace as the memories and the voices of his past crimes, humiliations and pain faded. Magnus gave him praise when he did good; he had never gotten that before in his life. Magnus was kind to him when he did as he was told and his punishments were fair and balanced. Instead of torturing himself with worries for Izzy, Max, Andrew and Jace, torment himself with memories and images of past battles, past punishments and humiliations he had suffered, Alec managed to a certain degree, with the aid of the drugs, to finally make his mind settle and calm in its single-minded pursuit of ensuring he did what Magnus wanted and right now that was him reading this book.

Sitting on the floor with the book on submission Magnus had told him to read Alec fought to force everything else from his mind but this – he was aided in his fight by the drugs in his system. In fact, he felt almost floaty, his mind thankfully calm, empty….settled. He now knew that he could rely on Magnus to tell him if he did wrong and punish him for it in a fair way, he could rely on Magnus to take care of him for his pleasure and his rewards. It was scary and he was still worried and afraid of submitting completely but he was starting to understand now that what Magnus wanted from him wasn’t the same as what Valentine had wanted.

With minimum effort Alec managed to shut out the knowledge that Luke, the werewolf general and a member of Magnus’ war cabinet whom he had faced off against multiple times on the battlefield, was here. He forced his mind to let go, wander, and returned to reading the book Magnus had handed him. He had only just started it but the author painted submission in a very interesting – and surprising positive - light. The book was filled with praise and admiration for a partner who could and would submit, claiming it was the ultimate gift and sign of trust. That it should be cherished and protected. He was fascinated by this view, so different from Valentine and Idris.

Alec’s back only gave him minimal pain and the soreness from his ass only helped to ground him further, remind him he had given himself to someone who cared to give him something Idris had never done; assure him that his sexual needs and desires were normal and giving him hope that maybe one day he might even reach a level of contentment he had never felt before. Luke had been present in the courtyard yesterday for Alec’s punishment and two things had struck the werewolf; that when Alec had been required to take off his tunic his upper body was already scarred by old marks, most noticeable old whip marks from precious punishments. Unusual for an officer of his rank and status. Furthermore, Luke had been taken back by the courage in the Nephilim; how he had simply endured it without complaint or comment. It had taken more hits than Luke would have imagined before Alec had had to scream, being able to only whimper his pain from the beginning of the lashing. It told plain as day he had been whipped before, the pain familiar to him.

Luke, always the general, had paid attention to how the gathered Downworlder crowd had reacted to the punishment and had noticed that seeing Magnus’ brand on Alec and his name cut into his skin on his arm had indeed lessened their desire for further revenge upon the Nephilim who had been responsible for so much anguish towards the Downworld. Even Ragnor had seemed somewhat subdued after witnessing the punishment being delivered, despite his obvious annoyance of Jace’s lessened torment. Magnus’ bracelet on Alec’s arm had further enhanced his claim on his defeated enemy and his people had observed this with glee and satisfaction.

“My Prince,” Luke said in acknowledgement as he bent one knee in front of Magnus’ desk bowing his head in respect, his attention back where it should be – on his Prince and commander.

“Rise, my friend,” Magnus said kindly from behind his desk, smiling.

Luke rose and Magnus’ expression hardened when he asked, “Any news on Jace?”

The name, the word, seemed to shake Alec slightly out of the aura of calm that had befallen him and he tensed, sitting up straighter.

“Yes, Prince,” Luke replied. “I turned him as you requested.”

“Good,” Magnus said evenly. He was keenly aware that while Alec pretended to be reading he was obviously following this conversation closely. He could tell by the small tilting of his head, the slight tensing of his body.

They had made great progress but Magnus had yet not tested if he had managed to fully get Alec’s loyalty when it came to Jace. He would know that later today he imagined.

“Did you test his blood against Clarissa’s as I requested?” Magnus asked.

While he personally felt certain Jace was not Valentine’s blood after seeing his birthmark, convinced he was instead an Herondale, he needed proof. If Jace was Valentine’s by blood Magnus could not let him live, no matter what deal he had made. Warlocks ruled by bloodlines; letting Valentine’s male blood relation survive would be a betrayal. If Jace was his blood relation Magnus would see him properly punished and killed – in public for all to see. However, if Jace was not Valentine’s blood that news would need to be shared right away for Magnus to not lose face or influence.

“Yes. Jace is not Valentine’s son and therefore not Clarissa’s blood relation in any way,” Luke said, giving him the answer he had expected.

Luke had wondered about the sanity of this deal but since Jace was not Valentine’s blood he could see the logic in it. Clarissa’s true heritage was a secret known only to Luke, Magnus and Joselyn. When first she was a Wolf, it wouldn’t matter much as she would then be a Downworlder. Furthermore and luckily for her, demonic bloodlines were ruled by males and thus as a lost blood daughter of Valentine she was safe. Furthermore, Luke saw her as his own child and though she shared his blood she had no memory of any other father or life than the one she had known with Luke and Joselyn.

“I thought so. He’s the lost Herondale,” Magnus concluded matter of fact, a satisfied smirk on his face at being confirmed right. “Did you tell him?”

“No, my Prince. I thought you would want to do that,” Luke replied.

Magnus nodded, his expression darkening. “Yes. I have some other issues I should go over with him too.”

“However, my Prince, I must inform you that we have run into some unforeseen complications,” Luke warned, his expression serious.

“What?” Magnus asked sharply, his worry making his voice hard.

“His pure angel blood seems to have counteracted the Demon blood in my bite,” Luke explained, frowning.

That had been very unforeseen but the part of him which still remembered his Nephilim birthright was pleased that Jace’s angel blood had managed to win sway over his own demon blood. It just felt…right somehow. This was something Luke rarely allowing himself to dwell on these days; the mourning of his own Nephilim identify in order to become the alpha leader of the werewolves.

“In what way?” Magnus demanded to know, eyes narrowing.

He had feared if this would work; damn, he had known including Jace in this deal had been challenging. How had Alec managed to talk him into it? It was turning into more hassle than he had hoped.

“Is he a Wolf or not?” Magnus asked pointedly as this was one of the key points.

If Jace was not a Downworlder and could not be considered as such, he would not be able to fulfil his promise to Alec regarding Jace.

“He is,” Luke reassured him, seeing how his words seemed to calm the prince some. “However, it seems he can still use his angelic powers.”

“How so?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“The runes have disappeared from his body, all save the parabatai rune your potion spared,” Luke assured him. “However, when he fights his eyes can light up with a golden light and temporary runes appear on his body until the glow fades from his eyes.”

Magnus leaned back in his chair, thoughtful, frowning in concern.

“So in other words we have just made one of our worst enemies even more powerful than before?” He asked, voicing his apprehension aloud.

Luke nodded grimly; this was a concern of his as well. He had lost many Wolves to Jace in battle and while his loyalty to Magnus and his honor ensured he could indeed command him fairly he would, like most others, have preferred to have Jace dealt with as tradition foretold. He should have been tortured for information together with the other officers and then executed, publicly.

“In a manner of speaking,” Luke acknowledged.

Magnus swore under his breath. With the battle for Alicante intensifying he did not need this complication.

“How’s his loyalty to you? The bond to his Alpha?” Magnus asked thoughtfully.

A newly created Wolf would normally be 100% loyal to the Wolf that created him, even more so when that Wolf was also his Alpha. Such a bond should be the strongest possible for Wolves; basically unbreakable. It should be an instinctive pull; a need and desire to obey and follow his creator and his Alpha.

“He kneels for me as he should and obeys, so far, any command I have given him,” Luke informed him and Magnus relaxed a little at hearing that.

“What have you asked of him?”

“Just to show me his combat skills.”

“Very well,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “Has he presented as Alpha or Omega?”

“With this we have been fortunate, my Prince. He has presented as Omega as my wife also did,” Luke said, happy to be able to bring him this news.

Magnus was aware that Alec was paying special attention to this and he wondered if he had reached the part on Alphas and Omegas in the book.  
“That’s good news. It should lessen the chance of rebellion against your authority and it should give him even stronger protective instincts towards the pack,” Magnus thought aloud.

However, with his angel blood would his Omega instincts to obey his Alpha and protect his pack be enough if his Shadowhunter side wanted something else? Magnus needed to get a better understanding of whether Jace would be a threat; whether it was worth it to try and continue with this or not.

“Have the news of Jace’s true linage and bloodline proclaimed as well as the news of his new identity after I have announced his new name. And have Jace sent to me,” Magnus ordered, deciding he would need to look this adopted son of Valentine, this murderer of his people, in the eye to better get a feeling of him.

“Now?”

“Yes,” Magnus said, nodding. “After that I will have him return to you for further orders. He’s one of your officers now after all.”

Luke looked a bit forlorn at that. “Yes, my Prince.”

Magnus noticed the look in his eyes, the frown on his face. “You can speak freely. What is it?”

Luke took a deep breath before warning his Prince and the man he had come to call friend, “It is dangerous what we are doing here. The bond to me as his Alpha and his Omega instincts…it might not be strong enough to prevent him rebelling if his angel blood bids him to do so. I am unsure if he follows my commands at the moment due to the bond and being an Omega, because he can’t do otherwise, or because he is choosing to do so. If it is the latter we would only be controlling him through his own sense of duty. With his angel blood he might have the strength to pull free at any moment; to disobey any command I give him.”

“And go where? He’s a Downworlder now, tainted. Idris would never take him back,” Magnus said, thinking aloud. “No, even if he could deny an order from his maker and his Alpha, deny his Omega instincts to serve and protect, which, mind you, we don’t know if he can, then I doubt the boy has survived this long if he would act that impulsively. He will stay with us. At least for now,” Magnus concluded.

Luke nodded, seeing reason in that but just wishing they could be certain he **couldn’t** – more than wouldn’t - disobey. He would feel more at ease knowing that. He would feel more at ease having him around the cubs and the older pack members knowing that.

“Very well,” Luke acknowledged.

“Oh, maybe try and have Maia or Clarissa speak with him, explain your ways and customs,” Magnus said slowly, an idea forming in his mind.

“Why?” Luke asked sharply, not liking the idea that Clarissa, whom he considered his one and only offspring and thus his heir in all things, should become too closely involved with Jace.

“Because he’s also now an unmated male Wolf desiring females and they are both unmated females. The pull, the instinctively desire to impress them, see them safe….that might help him fight the angelic blood pulling him towards other thoughts.”

Luke reflected on that for a moment before nodding slowly, seeing his point. It would be hard to deny such instincts, such a pull. It was a basic drive for all unmated male Wolves to want to impress and protect any potential mates of whatever gender their sexual orientation pulled them towards.

“Good point. I shall do so,” Luke promised.

“Also, we both know Clarissa has pure angel blood too; I think we can safety say she will become a hybrid in the same way Jace did when she is turned. Their shared angel blood could pull them together,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

Luke nodded thoughtfully, having also considered this, “Yes, I expect so.”  
“When will you turn her?”

“When she turns 18, in a few weeks’ time.”

Magnus nodded. “If she presents as Omega then encourage the interaction with Jace…. providing it is a positive one for them both of course.”

“Why, my Prince?” Luke asked, confused.

“I highly doubt it is likely Jace would be able to submit to an Alpha mate but even if it was then we can’t have him mate an Alpha; having anyone have any sway over him no matter how little, is too dangerous. We need him mated and mated to an Omega and soon. A mated Omega is calmer, more focused on creating a nest, a home, and protecting that home and the young. Clarissa might have just the innocence and calm Jace needs and as mentioned her pure Angel blood should speak to him,” Magnus said slowly, thinking aloud as he shared his plan.

Luke was silent for a moment, thoughtful so Magnus added, “Besides, knowing Clarissa then if she presents as an Omega she doesn’t have the temperament for mating an Alpha either.”

Magnus gave a knowing smile, remembering the charming but thoroughly unruly girl he had become uncle to over the years.

Luke frowned. “Are you ordering my daughter to mate, my Prince?”

Magnus shook his head.

“No, not at all, my friend,” the Prince insisted, his voice calm and soft. “I merely express my wish that you encourage her to explore this option and see if I might be right that it can be a huge benefit to them both.” He paused before he added the old Downworlder saying well known to all Downworlders, “ _A home build by two Omegas is a house of love_.”

Luke nodded slightly, seeing the logic in attempting an alliance of this type, from a strategical point of view. Jace was undoubtedly a great warrior and having him on their side, loyal and fierce, ready to defend the Downworld…that would be worth quite a lot. Just not his daughter’s happiness, but maybe Magnus was right; maybe she would be drawn to the only other person in existence with blood like hers. Maybe through knowing her Jace would learn to show a protective side instead of the brutal fighter they had met on the battlefield. Maybe. They would have to wait and see how this all developed.

“I shall encourage it if it pleases her but I shall not enforce it, my Prince,” Luke finally agreed.

Magnus nodded acceptance at that. “That would be fine.”

“Thank you, my Prince. Anything else?”

“No, you may send Jace to me now. Dismissed,” Magnus said with a nod of acknowledgement and a wave of his hand.

“Yes, my Prince,” Luke said and bowed before leaving the study, the guards outside helping to open and close the door for him.

A minute or two after Luke had left Magnus could almost feel how Alec was straining to stay seated where he was. Finally, unable to control himself any longer he got up before coming to kneel by Magnus’ chair, his hands in his lap, his head bowed, waiting to be acknowledged, trying to project patience as he folded his hands in his lap and took a deep and calming breath.

Magnus allowed a few minutes to pass and could tell Alec was able to calm himself again, finding some grounding in knowing he had to let this go until Magnus allowed his concern to come to the surface.

“What do you want, darling?” Magnus asked softly after he felt he was calm again as he looked down at him, petting his head in an encouraging manner.

“Prince….may I be excused?” Alec asked softly, his eyes on the hands in his lap.

“Why?” Magnus demanded, his voice sharp now. Clearly the Jace issue was not quite dead yet.

“I…I would prefer not to be here when you speak with Jace,” Alec admitted, blushing a bit as he said it.

Alec knew he shouldn’t mind but he felt unsettled at Jace seeing him on his knees. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen it before, with Valentine, but then with Valentine he had actively fought it. Every muscle in his body had fought it. Now he tried to make his body submit to it. Jace had always been so strong; he would not understand and any respect he might have had for him would surely be lost now. That knowledge hurt but it hurt less than it would have a few days ago.  
“I want you here,” Magnus ordered harshly, his hand in Alec’s hair becoming a fist as he tipped his head up so he was looking into his eyes. Alec allowed the bruising and hard touch, wincing slightly.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged softly, having expecting as much but had hoped maybe he could have avoided this situation. He suddenly felt kicking himself for ever having asked to leave. If Magnus had wanted him gone he would have sent him away. He really needed to learn to do better in the future.

Magnus sighed and released his hold in Alec’s hair. Alec lowered his eyes until Magnus took a firm grip on his chin and turned his head around to face him again. Feeling embarrassed at having asked to leave Alec’s eyes remained lowered.

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus ordered, not unkindly. Alec did so at once. “This is an important step for you. For us. By choosing this deal with me you also chose to give up your old life,” Magnus reminded him. “That includes letting go of Jace; the whip marks on your body and my name on your arm are there to remind you of that fact.”

Alec winced at the reminder of his punishment yesterday. He would have nodded but couldn’t as Magnus still held his chin firmly in his grip.

“Yes, my Prince.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a nod as he released him and rose from his chair.

Magnus walked around his desk to lean against it, facing the door Jace would enter from, ready to use his magic, ready for a fight, if he had to.

“Come, kneel next to me here,” Magnus ordered and pointed at a spot next to him, wanting to make sure Jace would see him.

At the moment Alec was half blocked from view by the desk and Alec had hoped he could stay there. No such luck. Alec mutely got up and walked around the desk before kneeling next to him, his hands again in his lap, his head bowed. Magnus watched and waited as Alec’s body relaxed again as he eased into the position.

“Very good,” Magnus praised and stroked his hair softly.

Alec almost smiled at that and he found himself leaning into the touch, eager for more, helped into his sense of tranquillity by the drugs in his system. He had discovered he loved it when Magnus praised him. It was new to him, different, and it helped drown the voices in his head and ground him even further. It was….nice.

“The Wolf you requested, my Prince,” a guard said as he opened the door and Jace walked in.

Alec tensed but his head stayed bowed, not looking at him as protocol dictated. For once protocol was in his favor; it actually made it easier that he couldn’t see what he feared was scorn in Jace’s eyes. Magnus stood up straighter but kept a possessive hand on his neck.

“My Prince,” Jace said respectfully, his voice even and calm. Neither his face nor his voice gave off any emotions.

Jace bent the knee for him, his eyes not even looking at Alec as he did so before his eyes lowered to the ground.

Magnus eyed him intensely, evaluating his state, his way of speaking, everything. He had healed from the torture; he looked strong and healthy. He had a single scar on his right arm but if he had any other scars, they were hidden under his clothes. Magnus assumed Valentine had not wanted his son to appear weak so either he would have healed his wounds after hurting him or he would have made sure it could be covered by clothes. From what Alec had told him and his own experiences with Valentine he had no doubt the boy had been tormented in his younger years; Magnus was just not quite sure what to do with this knowledge yet.

“So, the Deathbringer kneels for me. I have looked forward to this moment,” Magnus admitted with an edge of steel in his voice, his hand on Alec’s neck tightening slightly, enough that it would leave a bruise.

Alec stayed still, calmed a little by Magnus’ firm grip and relieved Jace was clearly alright.

“Yes, my Prince,” Jace acknowledged, his head stayed bowed, his eyes down and he was still on one knee, having not been allowed to stand.

“How’s your new life as a Wolf?” Magnus asked curiously, needing to understand Jace better to decide if he should move forward with his plans for him.

“I am grateful for this chance, my Prince,” Jace responded in a calm and even voice.

“Look at me,” Magnus ordered, unable to get anything from Jace’s toneless voice.

Jace obeyed the order at once and Magnus looked intensely at him.

“You don’t look grateful…or anything really,” Magnus mused, searching his face for clues but saw nothing.

Jace’s face was a mask and his eyes like mirrors; there was nothing there to see.

“What can I do for you, my Prince?” Jace asked in that same emotionless tone.

“Before we proceed I am pleased to tell you that your blood relation is to the Herondale family and not the Morgenstern,” Magnus explained, seeing if this made Jace react. When it didn’t he asked directly, “How do you feel about that?”

“I never felt attached to the name nor the man. I feel…relieved at most, my Prince,” Jace said calmly.

Magnus was a bit surprised; he was taking this too well. It was like he wasn’t even feeling any of this. Likely a good trick to learn if you had been raised by Valentine.

“Anyway, as bloodlines are vital for demonic rule we shall also be changing your name so your Wolf name goes with your new Downworlder identity. As Prince I will be naming you as the decision to turn you rested with me,” Magnus explained and Jace nodded, looking at him expectantly and now Magnus saw a hint of curiosity regarding his new name in his face and eyes.

“It is customary to keep the first name as close to the original name as possible so your new first name shall be Jason. Your last name shall be Wolfsbane. This name is given to all Wolves created by the grace of royal decree, in this case me. It indicates your second life, your Downworlder life, is a gift gifted to you by a prince of Hell,” Magnus explained.

“Jason Wolfsbane. Thank you for my new name, my Prince,” Jace said and for the first time Magnus detected the tightest flicker of emotions…hope, joy, relief.

Well, if he had been connected to a man like Valentine all of his life he would certainly also want to get rid of that connection by any means possible.

“I know Luke explained to you before he turned you that Alexander has bartered this deal for you. Yet you can’t even look at him. Why is that I wonder?” Magnus thought aloud, surprised Jace’s eyes hadn’t wandered to Alec even once since he had entered the room.

“I don’t know what you mean, my Prince,” Jace replied calmly, his eyes still not even touching Alec but staying fixed on Magnus.

“You can’t help but find him weak for kneeling like this, can you?” Magnus asked softly and he could feel Alec tense under his grip. He tightened his hold on his neck slightly and felt it made Alec relax a bit again under his hand.

“It was his choice, my Prince,” Jace pointed out.

“But a choice you wouldn’t have made?” Magnus guessed, not surprised.

Shadowhunters were taught never to kneel for anyone, in particularly not a Downworlder. That was one of the reasons he had found Alec’s offer so interesting. It was a level of sacrifice few of their race would or could make.

“No, my Prince.”

“What would you have chosen?” Magnus asked with mild interest.

“To be turned…or killed, my Prince. If I had been given the choice,” he said truthfully.

“So this deal has actually worked out well for you. You got what you wanted; you got turned,” Magnus reminded him.

Jace nodded. “Yes, my Prince.”

Magnus paused before he couldn’t help but ask gleefully, his hatred of this man and all the pain he had caused his people making him want to be as cruel as possible while keeping his word, “Tell me…how did Ragnor treat you?”

“Brutally, my Prince,” Jace said calmly, without any emotions, just stating a fact.

“Good,” Magnus said with dark satisfaction. “Do you feel you deserved that?”

“That is not up to me to say, my Prince,” Jace responded evenly.

“Hmm…I can see you are used to word games with the best of them. Learnt to be cautious with your replies from dealing with Valentine I would guess,” Magnus surmised, a hint of respect for Jace’s abilities in his voice.

So, Jace wasn’t just a crude blunt instrument. That meant he was more dangerous but might also mean that maybe Valentine’s hold over him wasn’t stronger than the werewolf instincts now imbedded in his body and soul. Furthermore…it meant Jace could be very very useful in winning this war.

“Yes, my Prince,” Jace admitted steadily.

Magnus knew from Alec how cruelly Valentine had treated Jace as a child so he was surprised that even this reminder of that cruelty didn’t bring him a more emotional response. Oh, Magnus had no sympathy at all from knowing this about Jace, but his response was interesting and worth paying attention to.

“You have seen the price Alexander has paid for the Downworlder blood he has spilt; his soul and body belong to me now. So tell me…do you feel you have been properly punished for what you have done to my people?” Magnus asked darkly, his tone making it quite clear he frankly didn’t think so.

“That is not up to me to say, my Prince,” Jace said calmly, his voice and face expressionless even in the face of a potential very brutal and painful punishment.

Magnus eyed him curiously, intensely. Would nothing force a reaction from him? He was either very brave or able to completely control his emotions.

“Do you think Alexander has been suitably punished?” Magnus asked then, playing a word game of his own to try and evaluate Jace’s reactions.

“I do not know, my Prince.”

Trying to see if maybe something else would bring a response from him Magnus asked, “If I told you to punish him, would you?”

Magnus could feel Alec tense under his hand and made calming motions on his neck with his hand, trying to silently reassure him he wasn’t actually about to carry through with it.

“Yes, my Prince,” Jace replied emotionlessly.

Magnus could almost feel how Alec expected that answer from how his body reacted to the response. He moved his hand to take a firm grip in Alec’s hair and pulled his head back. Alec didn’t resist but simply looked up at him with huge eyes.

“And you? Would you punish him?” Magnus asked, nodding towards where Jace was kneeling.

Alec tried to bow his head as he blushed but Magnus hand in his hair prevented it.

“I have never done that, Prince,” Alec said softly, a hint of confusion and uneasiness in his voice, looking down, avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

“Alexander, answer the question,” Magnus demanded in a warning tone, pulling a bit more forcefully on his hair, making him wince.

“I….I want to obey, Prince,” Alec said softly, flushed, unsure of what to do or say, feeling trapped and tensing more and more, afraid of where this conversation was going.

“But would you?” Magnus asked, looking down at him intensely.

“Please...please can I do something else, my Prince?” Alec asked softly, his voice and eyes begging with him to ask for something else, anything else. Inflicting pain upon anyone like that, Jace in particular but anyone really…he had luckily been spared from ever having to do that. Valentine had ordered Jace to torture people but had felt Alec too weak for such work that only real Shadowhunters could and should do.

“Like what?” Magnus asked with a hint of annoyance and darkness in his tone at Alec’s hesitation, curious despite his irritation that Alec hadn’t at once been able to agree to the demand.

“Anything you wish, my Prince,” Alec assured and would have nodded to emphasize his point if Magnus’ grip in his hair would have allowed it.

Alec thought back to the day in the courtyard and what payment Lorenzo had asked for. Thinking, hoping, Magnus would consider such a payment, a show of humiliation and submission a suitable proof of his obedience, Alec reached out with shaking and hesitant fingers for Magnus’ crotch, making it clear what he meant by that, blushing furiously as he was keenly aware of Jace’s presence though he thankfully was still not looking at him.

“No, Alexander,” Magnus said harshly, pulling him back with a sharp pull in his hair, making Alec’s hands fall back against his side.

“You….you could punish me instead, Prince,” Alec tried, his voice small and he winced at the idea of more pain considering he was still healing from his previous punishment but he couldn’t bear to think of Jace in pain, a pain he himself would inflict.

“Why would I do that?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“I could open the bond so Jace would also feel it,” Alec quickly assured him, hoping his question meant he liked the idea. “Valentine used it a lot.”

Magnus turned from looking at Alec to looking at Jace.

“So, Jace, should I take your parabatai up on his offer?”

“If you wish, my Prince,” Jace replied evenly, his gaze strong and his expression neutral.

“What do **you** wish? Answer me this time or I will have you both punished. My patience is not endless,” Magnus warned dangerously, fed up by their little mental duel by now.

Jace was silent for a while before he replied but his face and voice stayed emotionless, “I would prefer you didn’t.”

Magnus liked the answer although he was a bit surprised by it. However, for all he knew Jace would have guessed Magnus didn’t really wish to punish Alec for Jace’s failings. He felt Alec both relax and tense as he realized it was unlikely he would get punished but that punishment for Jace was now back on the table. Magnus released his hold in Alec’s hair and went back to have a firm hand on his neck.

“Would you punish someone else, anyone else, to spare punishment for Jace?” Magnus asked, looking down at Alec, testing a theory.

“I…I offer me instead, Prince,” Alec repeated his previous offer in a helpless voice, looking at his hands in his lap, tensing again.

“Jason, lower your gaze. I need a private moment,” Magnus ordered sharply.

“Yes, my Prince,” Jace acknowledged and did as ordered, looking at the floor.

Despite his lowered gaze Jace still held a look of shock and surprise that rivalled Alec’s when Magnus surprised both men when he knelt beside Alec and whispered into his ear, his breath hot against Alec’s cheek, “It’s quite alright. I won’t punish you nor have you punish someone else. I was merely testing a theory. Relax, darling.”

Alec smiled relieved at the words and forced himself to do just that as Magnus stood back up. Alec was still surprised and shocked that Magnus had actually knelt next to him!

Magnus looked at Jace, wondering about his reaction. Idris seemed to have had a very complicated reaction with kneeling if he was so surprised at what he had just done. For Magnus they choice had been clear; Alec had been in distress and had needed reassurance. It should have been a private moment but his order to Jace was as close as it came. He saw no loss of face or strength in his actions though he was well aware from the reactions from Jace and Alec that they had never seen someone of his position do something like this....ever.

“Turn your gaze to me again, Jason,” Magnus ordered and Jace once again looked up at him from his own kneeling position.

“Now, how should I punish you then?” Magnus mushed, looking intensely at Jace. As expected by now he didn’t react so Magnus added with a strong warning in his tone, “I want a clear answer, Jason.”

“I do not know, my Prince,” Jace replied and there was a hint of honesty in his voice that Magnus could grab hold off.

“You have killed, captured and tortured so many of my people. What punishment can fit that crime?” Magnus asked darkly.

“None can, my Prince,” Jace answered truthfully after a few moments of pause.

Jace’s continued lack of emotional response made Magnus want to dig a bit deeper so he asked, “How do **you** feel about it? Feel about what you have done?”

“I don’t, my Prince,” Jace said evenly.

“You don’t what?” Magnus pressed; a bit confused by the reply.

“I don’t feel. I don’t feel anything, my Prince,” Jace said honestly.

Magnus was a bit taken back by the response. No feelings, good or bad. No hate, no anger….no love, no compassion. It was useful; it meant while Jace had been a terrible enemy he was not Valentine. He didn’t believe in that vision; he didn’t actually hate Downworlders; he couldn’t. Furthermore, if he felt nothing now maybe the Wolf instincts would replace that nothingness with the instinctive needs and desires that followed that.

“That’s convenient,” Magnus said darkly while thinking about how he could best use this to his advantage in the war. “Well, I guess your parabatai feels plenty for you both.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Jace said calmly.

“Very well,” Magnus said slowly, thinking about a plan. “Here’s your orders. I want you to help Luke in any way you can. I want him to report to me on a weekly basis regarding your progress. Then I want you to help Luke in the battles his werewolves engage in and ensure we capture Valentine alive. When we have him I want you to torture him, publicly, and finally, when I feel it’s time, I want you to execute him…also publicly,” Magnus explained darkly, eyeing him closely for any reactions.

“Yes, my Prince,” Jace acknowledged.

“Any feelings regarding that?” Magnus asked in a dark tone when Jace remained emotionless in the face of his orders.

“No, my Prince, none at all,” Jace said honestly, having no regard for the man he had called father whatsoever. “I shall carry out your orders as you wish, my Prince.”

“Good and just so we are clear; if you make any wrong move, do anything at all… I don’t care whether you feel anything at all – physically or emotionally – I will have you tortured to death and I will ensure your parabatai is properly punished too for making a deal that included you which you then broke,” Magnus warned him grimly.

“I will not break the deal, my Prince. You have my word,” Jace swore.  
“Is your word worth anything?” Magnus asked suspiciously.

Jace nodded. “It is, my Prince.”

“Hmm…Ok,” Magnus conceded, not believing him but feeling the risk was worth taking. The symbolism in having Valentine’s Deathbringer, his adopted son, torture and kill him for the Downworld was worth it.

Magnus noticed Jace was still very clearly avoiding looking at Alec.

“You still can’t look at him, can you?” Magnus asked, nodding with his head at Alec.

“I **am** looking at him, my Prince,” Jace insisted but Magnus could see even when he looked in his general direction that his eyes were not settling on his parabatai at all.

“He did this for you and you still can’t help but resent him for what you perceive as weakness,” Magnus said slowly, his eyes narrowing.

“Consider this, Deathbringer. It is easy to offer up a life, your own or others. It takes real strength and conviction to choose to kneel and stay there. Your upbringing might prevent you from seeing that but I can see it, acknowledge it,” Magnus said strongly, his grip on Alec’s neck warm and firm and he could feel Alec fight to remain calm and relaxed under his hand.

Jace nodded at that but Magnus could tell he didn’t understand. “Yes, my Prince.”

“You are dismissed,” Magnus ordered and did a wave of his hand.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Jace acknowledged but hesitated, remaining kneeling.

“Do you want to add something?” Magnus asked.

“Alec was always the better of us and if ever anyone in Alicante deserves your mercy it would be him; not me. I see clearly enough to know this for a fact. I hope he might be treated with some level of…kindness,” Jace said softly, unable to speak directly to Alec, unable to really accept him in this position.

Magnus might think him cruel for not looking at Alec but Jace considered it a mercy; a kindness that he refused to see, to acknowledge, what he considered to be a grave and brutal humiliation.

Magnus saw real, controlled and raw emotions in Jace’s voice and face for the first time ever but then it was gone again.

“That’s up to him,” Magnus said evenly, not sure what he should do with Jace’s concern. It seemed unusual to put it mildly to be completely fine with beating and torturing Alec and yet asking this of him.

“Yes, my Prince. Thank you,” Jace said evenly.

“Dismissed,” Magnus ordered and waved him away.

Jace nodded, rose and left the room, closing the door softly after himself, still having never looked at Alec.

Magnus looked down at Alec, noticing he was trembling slightly, his body tense, unable to even pretend to relax now that Jace had left the room.

“It’s over now. You did well. I am proud of you,” Magnus said softly, stroking his hair gently.

“I….I did well?” Alec questioned confused, his voice trembling slightly. The drugs were not helping his brain settle after what had just happened. His emotions had been all over the place; he might be punished, he might be forced to punish Jace, punish others, then Jace might be punished, then back to him maybe being punished. He felt like he had just run an emotional gauntlet.

Magnus frowned in concern; maybe this test of Alec’s newfound obedience had been a bit too much for him. He had had a very unusual bond with Jace that had mixed pain and care in a way that Magnus had to admit was very inventive….and very cruel.

“Are you ok, darling?” Magnus asked, letting some of his worry shine through in his voice.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said quickly, softly, clearly trying to give him the answer he thought he wanted to hear.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in displeasure. “We have just made good progress. Do not lie to me now. You will not like the consequences,” he said in a warning tone.

“Sorry, Prince,” Alec said softly, blushing at his error, his hands white from how tightly he was squeezing them together in his lap.

Alec took a deep breath, trying to get his confused and fuzzy brain to corporate enough to tell him what he felt, what was going on. Seeing Jace here, in this situation…thinking he might have to hurt him, that Jace might be ordered to hurt him, that he might be ordered to hurt others…he couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe.

“I…It’s just…I…” Alec stammered, trying to say something useful. He really wanted to say the right thing. He just wasn’t sure what to say.

“Yes?” Magnus pressed, his voice calm but holding an edge of power and strength.

Alec lashed on to that strength and managed to say, “I don’t know. It’s just all too much.”

Magnus’ expression softened slightly at the lost tone and look on the Nephilim, forgetting he had been his enemy, and saw him simply as he was right now; lost and confused.

“What do you need, darling?” Magnus asked softly, stroking his hair soothingly before walking around so he was in front of him.

Magnus took a hand on his chin and lifted his face up so he could see him. Alec looked up at him with huge eyes, clouded with so many emotions they couldn’t be identified. He had done right to obey Magnus – yet seeing Jace made him feel ashamed he had done so. He had been good – yet he had been bad. He had done what he had to do – yet he shouldn’t have done it. He had been a good brother – yet a weak brother. He had shown strength – yet he had been pathetic. He had been wrong – he had been right. He should be ok – he was falling apart.

“Please…make me forgot,” Alec begged softly, needing the beginning chaos and buzzing inside his brain to seize.

“Be more specific, young one,” Magnus rebuked, not unkindly, his eyes searching his face intensely to evaluate how he was doing.

He almost seemed to have gotten lost inside his own mind and had difficulty returning, stuck, unmoving. Magnus frowned in concern, waiting for Alec to say what he needed from him to be able to move forward.

“Please, I need you. I need…” He paused, blushing but rushed on, wanting to end this turmoil of feelings inside, “Please fuck me so hard I can’t think of anything other than that.”

“I can arrange that,” Magnus assured, his voice filled with dark promise and desire but his eyes were kind as he bent down and used his magic to help him scoop Alec up into his arms.

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck and laid his head by his shoulder, holding him close, almost hiding there, breathing in his scent. The drugs helped his brain drop further into an ocean of fuzzy chaos. Magnus would take care of him now; he would be alright. He wanted to believe that and repeated it inside his mind over and over again. He would make the confusion end. He had been calm earlier today; his mind had been blissfully quiet. He wanted that back. He needed that back.

Magnus carried him into the master bedroom and put him gently on the bed, mindful of his wounds that were still healing on his back. Alec propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him with an expression somewhere between nervousness and eagerness, wanting the pain he felt inside to go away **now**.

“Please,” he said softly when Magnus kept standing by the end of the bed, looking down at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher.

Trying to get Magnus to move quicker he used the tricks he had learned worked on him and lowered his eyes and softened his voice even more, knowing that this show of submission spoke to his demonic side quite well, “Please…don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Okay, darling, okay,” Magnus said softly before his voice got rougher and more commanding, giving into his desires. “Get up on your hands and knees; you will hurt too much lying on your back.”

Alec was disappointed for a moment, thinking the pain from his wounds would just help him further to not think and feel so cold and lost inside. However, seeing the steel in Magnus’ eyes he scrambled to obey and got into position. With a snap of Magnus’ fingers all his clothes were gone and Alec couldn’t help but blush at being displayed like this. However, it did nothing to lessen his eagerness. Couldn’t Magnus just please hurry up? He didn’t want to feel any of this; not embarrassed, not this pain inside….not the shame he had been feeling when he realized Jace couldn’t look at him on his knees, not the shame he felt now after seeing Jace had reminded him of all the taboos he had been brought up with. The shame he had been reminded he should have, ought to have, at being here, begging for the Warlock to take him, his cock already hard with excitement despite his nervousness and his shame.

“You look beautiful like this,” Magnus said softly as he touched his ass tenderly.

Alec smiled at the compliment but couldn’t believe it; he wasn’t beautiful. Magnus kept touching his ass so softly, running patterns on his skin. The tenderness brought tears to his eyes. It was way too soft and did nothing to silence the voices in his head. Alec wiggled his ass, trying to distract the Prince.

“Please…please fuck me already,” Alec begged, his voice needy and impatient, adding just the right amount of submission in the words that he hoped would get the Warlock Prince moving. He had been paying attention to what he liked so he used everything he knew.

Magnus gave his ass a hard smack, making Alec give a small yelp. He smoothened the red mark afterwards. When Magnus hit him again Alec leaned into the touch, the pain and humiliation starting to burn away the pain inside.

“So eager, aren’t you?” Magnus said hoarsely, the demon in him enjoying the view of the Shadowhunter’s red ass, chasing his hand as he wanted more.

He conjured up a bottle of lube and put a generous amount into his hand before putting a single digit into Alec’s hole all the way; he was still loose from their earlier rather brutal fucking so it was an easy glide in.

“Yes!” Alec breathed in relief, pushing back for more.

There was barely any burn; he was already stretched from earlier. He was a bit tender but not enough. His head was still way too clear, the echoes of his teachings from Idris – how being gay was wrong, this with Magnus was wrong…it was all still too clear and loud in his mind, seeing Jace having brought it all back with renewed force.

“More! Please,” Alec begged, pushing back for more as he spoke.

Magnus chuckled darkly as he added two fingers and started moving them in and out quickly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alec mumbled, pushing back, wanting more, wanting it all. It was better, fuller, but not enough.

“Please, I **need** your cock,” Alec begged desperately, blushing as he said it but the words made his cock harden even further.

“You beg so prettily,” Magnus said softly as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself against his entrance, lubing his cock with the remaining lube.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec got out, unsure if he was meant to respond, fighting to keep still and not push back in his eagerness to feel him inside.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus warned before pushing all the way in to the hilt, bottoming out with a moan of pleasure when he was fully buried inside his angel.

“Fuck!” Alec hissed, a mixture of pain and pleasure at the sudden entrance, making him feel full and stretched, his hands fisting the sheets.

Finally! He felt the burn now; Magnus was huge and despite what they had done earlier, he was still tight enough for that to really burn all the way to his toes.

Magnus started up a brutal rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way in, his fingers leaving bruises and bloody marks from his nails as he used Alec’s hips as leverage to position himself just right, hitting his prostate with each trust. He was still dressed, having only freed his cock and his clothes, the zipper and buttons of his pants, scraped along Alec’s skin whenever he slammed back inside of him.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed, blushing at the knowledge Magnus was still fully clothed while he was naked; the knowledge somehow fueled his arousal and made his cheeks heat even more.

The combined pain and pleasure was making Alec’ brain foggy and he chased that feeling, finally able to let go. He pushed back eagerly, wanting more.

“More! Harder! Please!” Alec yelled feverishly. His brain was almost fuzzy, the voices almost silent.

So close, not quite there. He needed just a bit more to be pushed over the edge so his body and mind could tumble over and finally be released.

“By Edom, you are insatiable,” Magnus grunted as he pulled out only to slam back in so forcefully, so brutally, Alec for a moment had a mental image of being split in two. And he loved it and he wanted more. His brain was finally quiet now, lost in the pain and pleasure of this moment.

Magnus kept up the brutal rhythm, sweat from his forehead dripping onto Alec’s back. Soon Alec found himself close to the edge, dripping pre-come. He tried to push back more, edge Magnus to thrust even harder, even more brutally. Magnus took a hard grip in his hair and forced his head back violently as he continued fucking him. It was brutal and hard and perfect but still not enough to send him over the edge. Seeing Jace had brought all of his fears and doubts back in full force and years of repression just won’t let him find release with that so fresh in his mind, even now, even lost in the haze and fog of his pain and pleasure.

“Please…I need to come,” Alec begged, his voice ragged, his breathing coming in large gulps.

Knowing from the previous night what he needed to be able to let go Magnus grunted into his ear as he pushed all the way in with such force Alec gave a yelp of mixed pain and pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, “Then come for me. I want you to come untouched. Show me how much you love this, how much you love my cock inside you.”

The order, his words…they fueled Alec’s desire and combined with his emotions, everything he was feeling, everything that was happening…he tumbled over the edge with a large scream and came explosively. Dots were on the edges of his vision and he registered he was about to pass out with a numb expression.

When he became aware of his surroundings again he was still on his hands and knees, held in position by Magnus’ magic. Now feeling over-sensitive and drained, Magnus’ brutal thrusts and continued hits on his prostate were becoming too much and he fought to not pull away. He tightened his muscles, needing him to come now before he couldn’t help himself from drawing back.

“Please,” Alec begged, almost sobbing from the need for Magnus to come and end his assault on his now sensitive and used body.

Whether it was the soft plea or something else Alec was unsure of but Magnus came violently inside him with one last deep thrust and a loud grunt, making Alec sigh in relief when the pressure on his prostate stopped.

When Magnus pulled out as carefully as he could Alec still winced, now feeling tender and aching all over. Magnus withdrew his magic from his body and Alec would have fallen onto the bed, feeling boneless, if not Alec with a surprised look realized he was laid down carefully, Magnus having a strong arm around his midriff. He laid him so cautiously down on the bed as if he was precious beyond words and the smile the Warlock Prince sent him was so tender it made Alec blush. He couldn't help but smile back. He ached all over and felt drained and spent but he was satisfied. He felt high from the endorphins cursing through him, helped further by the drugs still in his system, his brain silent, his mind fuzzy and cloudy. He finally felt a measure of calm, of contentment.

“Come here,” Magnus said softly, his eyes tender, as he with a snap of his fingers was naked. He crawled into bed and pulled Alec close to his chest with a proud but soft smile when Alec tried to move closer but had to give up as his arms wouldn’t carry him, still too spent and drained to move.

Alec laid his head on his shoulder with a contented sigh that had Magnus smile even more. The Prince snapped his fingers and had them both cleaned up as well as the bed and a blanket was covering them. He stroked Alec’s sweaty forehead tenderly while Alec enjoyed floating for just a few seconds longer.

“So…did you forget?” Magnus asked gently, curiously.

Alec turned in his arms and looked at him with something close to accusation in his eyes.

“Until you asked me that, my Prince, then yes,” he said with something close to a pout but ensured his voice was still soft and respectful.

Magnus stroked his cheek gently but then his eyes hardened somewhat and he took a bruising grip on Alec’s chin, making him look up at him, his eyes piercing into his.

“I enjoyed that but I would suggest you find other ways to deal with your new life too or you will find that even with my appetite and stamina there won’t be enough sex in the world for you to forget,” Magnus warned.

Alec blushed, looking away, embarrassed at having been figured out so easily. He wanted to lie, claim it wasn’t what this had been about but Magnus’ stern expression made it clear he knew the truth.

“Yes, Prince,” he just settled with, an answer that wasn’t an answer at all but the best he could do.

Magnus sighed as he released his chin and gently pushed him back down to lie on his shoulder. Alec pliantly laid back, snuggled close and Magnus held him tighter, careful not to touch his wounds.

“You are a complex creature, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled softly and without really knowing why he did it he made a small hand movement and Alec’s eyes closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep, induced by Magnus’ magic.

Magnus held him tight, a thoughtful but soft expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Jace be redeemed? What do you guys think?  
> Friendly reminder that feedback makes my day and keep me writing so please comment. Or kudos if you are shy but you can only do that once per story  
> I look forward to hearing from you :)


	12. Defining Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo and Andrew visit Magnus and Alec for lunch. While getting there Andrew is attacked but Lorenzo saves him. Lorenzo and Magnus talk about the episode and Alec and Andrew talk about submission and the Warlocks in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 33 pages so not at all short! Sorry about that. I really get carried away sometimes. I hope someone appreciates it. Does anyone appreciate it? ;)  
> Chapter warnings: Punishment by magic (mild), unwanted touching, Threat of rape (nothing happens though), talk of war, past torture.

**See chapter notes for warnings**

# Chapter 12: Defining Moments

 _“Your whole life is flashing 'fore your eyes. It's all in this moment that changes all. What are you waiting for?”_ _(_ _Whole World Is Watchin, Within Temptation)_

Very unusually, Magnus had moved the War Cabinet meeting from yesterday afternoon to the morning of the following day, citing personal reasons. He still dealt with reports and other issues but didn’t leave his quarters. Lorenzo had not lived as long as he had to not have heard the gossip from the Prince’s mansion and headquarters almost before the deed was done. So he heard that Luke and Jace had paid a visit and guessed Magnus wanted some alone time with his Shadowhunter after that. The news had also reached him by fire message regarding Jace’s bloodline and new Downworlder name.

Lorenzo was intrigued now to know more about how things were unfolding for Magnus and the once seemingly undefeatable general. There was bound to be some rough edges to him that Lorenzo had discovered just wasn’t there with Andrew. However, it seemed like Magnus had taken a special interest in him since he would change his schedule like that, so Lorenzo obviously had to know more. Magnus hadn’t opened his heart since his whole well-known disastrous relationship with Camille which had ended more than 100 years ago so this was very interesting indeed! Camille…what a mess that had been. Lorenzo hadn’t known Magnus back then but from what he had heard Camille should be lucky she was already dust, because Lorenzo had a tendency to get possessive with the few people that mattered to him and from there naturally (well, naturally for Lorenzo) followed the urge to brutally murder anyone who had hurt them – ever!

Since he had wanted Andrew to get checked by Catarina anyway, he had asked Magnus if he could call upon him after the meeting for lunch. Magnus had agreed. Magnus had left Alec in his quarters during the meeting and Lorenzo had left Andrew in the quarters before the War Cabinet room, leaving him with the book he had started the day he had arrived. Now knowing furniture was an issue he had requested Andrew knelt next to a sofa in the room, having conjured a thick soft blanket for him to kneel on.

The War Cabinet meeting had started as always; updates from the front lines. They were mostly gaining ground, with a few setbacks. Catarina reported on the dead, wounded and gazetted officers since the last meeting. Despite their advancement the death toll was still high as Valentine’s men fought with a single-minded focus that was unmatched by most.

After the meeting, Lorenzo had Catarina examine Andrew in the physician office she had at the headquarters. Andrew was surprisingly healthy; they had used runes to prevent permanent damage. He had several bones that had healed the Mundane way after having been broken, scars and old cuts, some badly healed tears and cuts around his anal area which spoke of the cruelty of his tormentors, and he was malnourished. Otherwise physically he was in surprisingly acceptable condition. Catarina had handed Lorenzo a detailed list of foods and drink Andrew should have to ensure he got the proper nutrition.

After that she had left to go into the small connecting supply room to find some vitamins and other supplements he could give Andrew. Lorenzo had noticed that despite Catarina’s general dislike for Shadowhunters, well-earned as they had tried to use or kill her adopted daughter Madzie, Catarina had quickly taken to Andrew. Her nursing instincts had seen the damage and had told Lorenzo such damage took years to appear; she was certain he spoke the truth that he had indeed never seen combat. The scars and damage was so layered and old it spoke of systematic abuse over several years; it would have started from a very young age, before he would have been sent into war. Lorenzo had guided Andrew with him out of the examination office and out into the hallway. He stopped right outside the door to Catarina’s office, making Andrew stop too.

“Pet, wait here. I will just speak with Catarina in private for a moment,” Lorenzo said, wanting to thank Catarina for what she had done and also ask her if there was anything in particular she could advice in terms of making Andrew feel more settled in his new life.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew agreed and was about to sink to his knees outside the door to the office, his back against the wall.

“You don’t need to kneel,” Lorenzo assured him, his hands on his shoulders stopping his decent and helping him back to his feet. “I will be right back.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said with an air of relief at hearing he would be back quickly.

The mansion was large and strange and Andrew felt less frightened when Lorenzo was near. Lorenzo smiled happily and with a hand behind Andrew’s head he pulled him into a hard and possessive kiss that Andrew eagerly submitted under.

“You are perfection,” Lorenzo said fondly as he drew back, his eyes clouded by desire.

Andrew blushed and smiled to himself, having to force himself not to follow Lorenzo with his eyes as he went into the office, his gaze obediently lowered to the ground. He could hear Lorenzo’s voice faintly as he spoke with Catarina but he couldn’t make out the words. However, just knowing he was right in there calmed him.

“What do we have here?” Someone said, startling Andrew as he had been so focused on listening to Lorenzo’s voice to notice anyone had appeared in the hallway with him.

He forced himself not to show his surprise and fear at the new voice as he stayed with his hands behind his back, his head bowed and his eyes lowered. The fact he didn’t know this person combined with the clear interest and contempt in the voice made Andrew tense. He silently prayed Lorenzo would come back soon.

“Marcus, don’t bother,” someone said in a bored voice, making Andrew realize he had heard two pair of footsteps getting closer to him and not just one.

“I just want to see him,” Marcus insisted and his voice grew louder as he moved towards Andrew.

Andrew tensed even more, forcing himself not to move, his hands forming fists behind his back. Was this a test maybe? Was Lorenzo testing him? What was the test then? What was the right answer so these men wouldn’t hurt him? Or could it be punishment? Had he fucked up somehow without knowing it?

“He’s collared,” his friend warned him as the two men stopped in front of him.

“He’s a Shadowhunter; who cares?” Marcus spat and Andrew could feel his eyes roaming his body from head to toe.

“Tell me, hunter, why are you not on your knees?” Marcus asked with a leer, so close his breath was hot against Andrew’s skin.

“Marcus,” his friend warned.

Why was Lorenzo not coming out? What had he done wrong? He just had to prove he could do right. He just had to endure this and then Lorenzo would take care of him. This was a test; it had to be.

“Answer me when I speak to you!” Marcus hissed as he fisted his hair and pulled his head up so he could look at him. Andrew’s eyes stayed averted, on the floor.

“My master did not wish it of me, Sir,” Andrew said softly, proud of himself that his voice wasn’t shaking too much.

His mind flashed back to Alicante. This was often how it began….before they would force him to suck them off or bend him over the nearest surface or….he tried to force his mind to stop spiralling. He had to focus on Lorenzo’s orders and do well. He couldn’t fuck this up now. Lorenzo had been good to him. This was a test. Just a test. He could do it. He could make it right.

“What a softie!” Marcus said with disgust. “Maybe I should teach you how a slave should behave,” Marcus remarked with something between lust and hate in his tone.

Andrew briefly closed his eyes and tried to find his courage. He had heard that voice before in so many other people; that mixture of hate and desire. It never bore well.

“Sir, you are not supposed to touch me!” Andrew warned, his voice shaky.

Lorenzo had made it clear, he had promised. He was only his. He was not to be touched by anyone else.

Marcus’ hand released his hair but Andrew’s relief was short-lived as he had only released him to raise his hand against him. Andrew made an instinctive movement backwards but had nowhere to go as his back hit the wall behind him. The hit fell hard and quick, before Andrew had time to try to rise his hands to protect himself. The contact against his cheek had such force his head flew to the side.

Marcus’ hand was back in his hair as he fisted it brutally and pulled his head from side to side as if he was a ragdoll.

“Do you **dare** to tell me what to do, slave?” Marcus roared.

“No, Sir,” Andrew whimpered, tears coming to his eyes from the pull of his hair and he only barely managed not to move his hands up to try and tear himself free.

“I think you need to be taught your place by a real Warlock!” Marcus leered with a lustful smile as he kept a firm grip in Andrew’s hair and starting to one-handedly unzip his pants.

Now Andrew tried to fight his grip. Was this the test? Was he supposed to submit or fight? Why was this happening? Had he not been good? Where was Lorenzo? Why was he punishing him?

“Stop!” Lorenzo ordered harshly, his eyes shining with fury as he stood in the doorway to the office.

Catarina had gone to get the last supplies for him when he had heard the commotion and had told her to just portal the stuff to his mansion while he went to check out what was happening in the hallway to cause such noise. He had never thought anyone would dare act like this in the Prince’s own mansion!

Lorenzo’s glamour had dropped in his rage and shiny golden scales were everywhere on his body. He stretched out a hand and Marcus flew across the hallway to be pinned against the opposite wall from Andrew, his wrists above his head as if held by invisible bonds and his legs dangling a little above the ground. He was fighting for air as if invisible rope was around his neck.

“I….I can’t breathe!” Marcus gasped, fighting against the magical bonds to no avail.

“Who says you should?” Lorenzo said darkly as he gathered Andrew into his embrace. Seeing how he was shaking and hiding by his shoulder, his legs unable to hold him he let them sink to the floor together, still holding him close to his chest, his eyes still on Marcus.

“How about you?” Lorenzo asked sharply, turning furious eyes on Marcus’ friend.

The other Warlock looked very worried and frightened at the display of power and anger from the older Warlock general. He quickly bent the knee for him.

“General, we did not realize he was yours,” the Warlock insisted, a hint of fear in his voice.

“Did you touch him as well?” Lorenzo demanded to know, his voice sharp as a whip.

“No, general. I swear!” the Warlock insisted, his eyes staying on the floor.

“Lie to me and I shall strike you down where you stand!” Lorenzo warned as he held Andrew closer to his chest with one hand, the other hand staying outstretched to maintain his magic against Marcus and ready to strike at the other Warlock.

“I did **not** touch him,” the Warlock insisted, fear clear in his voice.

Lorenzo gave him a piercing look and could almost smell the terror on him. He nodded grimly, “Very well. You didn’t interfere either as the law dictates you should. I shall report you as well.”

The Warlock sank, doing his best to ignore the struggling Warlock still pinned to the wall behind him. “Yes, general.”

“Can I count on you to present yourself for punishment tomorrow at noon in the courtyard or have you no honor left?” Lorenzo asked pointedly.

“I shall be there,” the Warlock promised, seeming to finally find a spine or whatever was left of his honor. Maybe both.

Lorenzo’s eyes narrowed. “Then get out of my sight till then!”  
“Yes, general,” the Warlock said and quickly rose and all but ran down the corridor.

“Can’t…can’t….breathe,” Marcus begged, his eyes wide and pleading on Lorenzo, his face turning red.

Lorenzo ignored him as he held Andrew a bit away from his body so he could look at him, ignoring his attempts at trying to hide by his shoulder again.

“Are you alright, angel?” He asked softly, noticing his wide eyes, the slight shaking of his body, his breathing only softly returning to normal and the dazed look on his face.

“I…He touched me, Sir,” Andrew mumbled, almost confused as if he couldn’t quite understand it.

Lorenzo took a hand under his chin and turned his face from side to side, noticing the beginning bruise.

“I know. I know, angel,” he said softly, his voice filled with regret and sorrow at not having arrived earlier.

Lorenzo held his hand close to Andrew’s stinging cheek and healing magic went through him, healing the cheek in seconds.

Andrew didn’t seem to notice. He looked at Lorenzo with wide eyes.

“It is forbidden, is it not?” Andrew asked with a hint of confusion and hesitation.

Lorenzo nodded.

“Yes, angel. Very much so. I shall deal with them accordingly,” he said darkly, his voice filled with promised doom for the man who had dared to touch him.

“I am only yours, am I not?” Andrew asked softly, almost pleadingly.

“Yes, of course. Only mine,” Lorenzo confirmed, feeling his heart sink at his own failure at reaching him in time.

“I should be punished,” Andrew insisted.

Lorenzo shook his head, recoiling at the mere thought.

“No, angel. No,” Lorenzo denied, his voice soft and holding a hint of pain.

“I should have…” Andrew started to say, his voice shaking.

“He ordered you. It wasn’t your fault,” Lorenzo interrupted him firmly.

“I’m sorry,” Andrew said in a small voice and looked down.

“Angel, stop apologizing,” Lorenzo insisted, feeling heartbroken at just hearing it which made his voice sharper than he had intended. Seeing the hurt look in Andrew’s eyes at his tone he added more softly, letting his frustration and sadness shine through, “I should apologize for I did not protect you.”

Andrew gave him a confused look. “Why? You saved me.”

Lorenzo smiled softly but a hint of doubt had sunk into his soul.

“You are perfect,” Lorenzo said tenderly, making Andrew blush and smile softly.

“I….mercy,” Marcus got out, fighting to stay conscious.

His voice made Andrew hide by Lorenzo’s shoulder again and he let him, holding him close with one hand while still using the other for his magic against Marcus.

“Did you not see his collar?” Lorenzo spat out, his eyes shooting daggers at Marcus.

“He’s a Shadowhunter!” Marcus protested, fighting to get enough air to reply.

“He **was** a Shadowhunter! Now, he’s **mine**!” Lorenzo said dangerously, possessively.

“Shadowhunters killed my mate!” Marcus got out, fighting to stay conscious, let alone talk, black dots starting to form at the edges of his vision.

“I don’t care! You know the law and you know the consequences,” Lorenzo said matter of fact, having no sympathy or mercy for his reasons.  
If possible, Marcus looked even paler, clearly knowing the law when it came to what he had done even if he had disregarded it.

“You wouldn’t!”

“… _and you may claim the offending hand as compensation for the crime done upon you_ …” Lorenzo cited the law in a dark voice.

“That text is ancient! No one asks for that anymore!” Marcus protested and now the fear in his eyes and face was very real and very obvious.

“Clearly they should since a youngling like yourself would dare break it!” Lorenzo hissed, enjoying the horror he could see in Marcus. “Tell me, how old are you? 80?”

“74,” Marcus got out.

“Well, welcome to eternal life with a brand of shame!” Lorenzo said gleefully.

“Take anything else, please,” Marcus begged desperately. Wearing a mark of shame like that…it would mean he would never reach any position of power within the Shadow World; anything from officer positions to High Warlock postings would forever be denied him. For eternity.

“You have nothing of value to me,” Lorenzo said coldly. “But I consider myself a Warlock of a certain level of standing so if you present yourself in the courtyard tomorrow for judgment I shall offer to take your life if you decide you can’t live with the shame.”

“The Prince will hear of this,” Marcus said frantically, grasping at straws. Death was not at all an appealing alternative to him, for any reason.

“Of course he will. I am going to tell him over lunch in…” Lorenzo said with a cold and arrogant smirk. He looked at his wristwatch on his wrist of the hand that he used to hold Marcus in place with, “10 minutes or so.”

Knowing he was defeated Marcus’ face fell and he looked tired and old.

“I…I will take the punishment,” he got out, dread and defeat making his voice sound small and pathetic.

“General,” Lorenzo reminded him. At Marcus’ confused look he said helpfully, “I will take the punishment, **general**.”

Marcus blushed, his eyes furious at the humiliation as he repeated, “I will take the punishment, general!”

“Good puppy!” Lorenzo said darkly. “Now, get out of my sight! If you do not show up for punishment tomorrow at noon in the courtyard, if you make me go find you, I swear I shall leave you to heal the Mundane way! Do the honorable thing for once in your life and take the punishment as a proper Warlock and I shall seal the wound and lessen the pain somewhat afterwards.”

Lorenzo promptly withdrew his magic and Marcus fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

“Yes, general,” Marcus got out, massaging his abused throat.

“Now, get out of my sight!” Lorenzo ordered and Marcus ran down the corridor like the frightened rat Lorenzo considered him to be.

Lorenzo looked after him before returning his full attention to Andrew, holding him close with both arms now.

“You did so well, angel. So well,” he praised, kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew mumbled softly against his shoulder, fighting to calm down. He was ok now. It was ok now. Nothing had happened. He was ok.

“Come, angel,” Lorenzo said fondly as he scooped him up, his hands under his knees. Andrew laid his head on his shoulder and his arms around his neck, breathing in his scent, letting it surround him and calm him.

As Lorenzo looked down at him he was smitten by the look of tranquillity on Andrew’s face as he trusted him to carry him safety and securely. It made Lorenzo hold him tighter to his chest. He carried him through the halls until he was right outside of Magnus’ private quarters, having carried him like he was made of the finest and most delicate crystals.

“Are you alright to stand, angel?” Lorenzo asked softly.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew said, his voice stronger now and he was no longer shaking. He looked up at him with a warm and sure look.

“You are so brave. I am proud of you,” Lorenzo said warmly as he kissed his forehead tenderly.

Andrew blushed prettily. “Thank you, Sir.”

Lorenzo carefully put him back on the floor. Andrew rearranged his clothes as Lorenzo drew back.

“Your Mark is beautiful,” Andrew suddenly said as he got a better look at it and was more able to appreciate it after he had calmed down.

Andrew was about to touch one of the scales with a hesitant finger, fascinated by them, looking up at Lorenzo for permission.

“You can touch it,” Lorenzo said with a lump in his throat.

No one had ever said his Mark was beautiful. His Mark was from a serpent, a snake. As he was a Warlock most people had taken his Mark to be a sign of the devil, of evil.

“They are soft yet firm. Beautiful,” Andrew breathed in wonder as he touched a golden scale on Lorenzo’s right palm.

Lorenzo caught Andrew’s hand and locking eyes with him he took his hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

“You are beautiful, angel,” Lorenzo said with awe.

Andrew blushed and looked down.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Lorenzo released his hand and pulled himself together, his glamour back in place.

“Ready?” Lorenzo asked.

Andrew nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

Lorenzo moved to the door, Andrew close behind him, his head bowed and his eyes downcast. The guards opened the doors for them.

“The general Lorenzo Rey for you, my Prince.”

“Oh, he knows who I am,” Lorenzo said with an arrogant and irritated air, wanting to talk to Magnus about what had happened and not waste time on formalities.

With a wave of Lorenzo’s hand, the doors closed after Andrew and he had entered the study.

“Charming as always, my friend,” Magnus said with a smile as he walked towards him, having just risen from behind his desk where he had been looking at some documents.

“My Prince,” Lorenzo said formally as he bent the knee in front of him.

Andrew went to his knees next to Lorenzo, his hands in his lap, his head bowed.

“You may rise,” Magnus said formally and Lorenzo did so.

Alec had been sitting next to the desk, reading, when he saw Andrew. He had slept until the morning, induced by Magnus’ magic. They had had breakfast in bed and sex and Alec had taken more of the pills only about an hour ago. The pain wasn’t that bad any longer but he had decided to take some anyway. He was feeling very floaty right now, happy and content and not bothered by anything.

“Andrew!” Alec yelled happily, smiling widely in joy.

Before he could think, before anyone could react, Alec had given into his feelings of relief and love as he all but ran to Andrew. In his joy and relief at seeing Andrew he had forgotten that Magnus earlier had explained about the traditional words Magnus and Lorenzo had to speak before he could touch Andrew. He just wanted to touch him and reassure himself he was real and safe.

“Alexander!” Magnus warned but too late.

Alec knelt beside him and before Andrew could do anything about it, he had embraced him, holding him tight.

Andrew quickly drew out of Alec’s arms and gave him a warm and calming smile before he quickly looked down nervously. He went to Lorenzo and without a word he knelt before him.

“I am so sorry,” Andrew said softly.

“Why are you sorry, pet?”

“Someone touched me without your permission. You have just reminded me this is a grave offence. I have broken this rule,” he said miserably.

“True, it is a rule and a rule I take very seriously. However, I did notice you didn’t mean to just like before. That matters,” Lorenzo said kindly.

“Thank you,” Andrew said relieved.

Lorenzo looked from Andrew to Magnus, his expression serious.

“My Prince, with your permission I will have to rectify this matter,” Lorenzo said matter of fact.

He could not punish Marcus and his friend for touching Andrew without permission and then overlook this.  
Magnus nodded grimly, not liking the idea of Alec being punished but the law was the law. As a Prince he had to follow it; he could not be seen to make special rules or exceptions for himself and those around him.

“I know. It’s the law,” Magnus said calmly. The law was there for a reason after all; to protect and prevent chaos. If ever anyone touched Alexander without his permission, he would be glad the law was on his side in this matter.

Lorenzo could see the reluctance in Magnus’ eyes. Few would be able to tell but he could.

“I will make it quick,” Lorenzo promised and looked at Alec who was still on his knees next to where Andrew had been moments ago, his head bowed now but it was clear he was tense and aware he had fucked up, nervous now for what was to happen.

Magnus gave Lorenzo a small smile for his consideration but then felt he needed to explain Alec’s impulsiveness, “Thank you, my friend. Alexander is simply a bit….impulsive. He’s on Mundane pain medication from his punishment earlier in the week; it makes his feelings….more clear and raw but also less guarded.”

Lorenzo nodded at his words.

Magnus added pointedly, “The punishment, by the way, that I would have expected you had been present to watch but I assumed you were otherwise engaged.”

Magnus’ eyes went to Andrew, making it clear he knew well what Lorenzo had found more interesting than showing up in the courtyard that day. The Prince’s War Cabinet and closest allies were always expected to show up when the Prince handed up punishments himself, though it was never ordered and other obligations, for example engagement on the front lines, would always take precedence. However, spending time with Andrew was not precisely what anyone had thought covered by the ‘other obligations’ element. Magnus had allowed it though for two main reasons; Lorenzo had never directly disobeyed him and he was certain he never would. Secondly, it would have stressed both Andrew and Alec if they had been there at the punishment, which would have been the case if Lorenzo had shown up as he would have had to bring Andrew with him.

“My Prince did not order it,” Lorenzo reminded him respectfully but he got what Magnus was telling him. More often than not, he walked a very fine line himself when it came to obeying or disobeying orders. The law was the law but Magnus had always considered circumstances and he was between the lines asking Lorenzo to do likewise, without directly interfering, as that was not allowed.

Lorenzo looked down and noticed Andrew’s hands in his lap were shaking slightly. He frowned in concern.

“What’s wrong, pet?” Lorenzo asked kindly as he stroked his hair tenderly.

“Please…please let me take Alec’s punishment, Sir,” Andrew pleaded.

Lorenzo shook his head, feeling almost ill at the thought of harming him after his failure at protecting him earlier.

“I can’t do that, pet. You did nothing wrong.”

“You could let them share it; half for each,” Magnus suggested evenly, careful not to appear to be interfering. This offence had been against Lorenzo so the law dictated the punishment was his to set within certain limits.

Andrew nodded eagerly at Magnus’ suggestion. “Please, Sir. I beg you to do so.”

“Alexander, you may speak on this matter,” Magnus allowed as he looked over at him, knowing Alec well enough by now to know he would not like Andrew punished and he was certain this fact would matter to Lorenzo now that he had seen their interaction.

“I apologize for what I did. Please, I would rather be punished double than for Andrew to hurt for even a second. Please, I beg of you, general. Punish me instead,” Alec begged miserably, self-hatred clear in his voice at knowing his actions, again, had brought Andrew in danger.

Lorenzo took a finger to the bridge of his nose, annoyed at how complicated Alec’s actions had made this.

“You two are starting to give me a headache,” Lorenzo complained, his tone sharp. Why couldn’t Alexander disregard Andrew’s welfare? Things were getting a lot more complicated if even the Shadowhunter general he had fought and had come to both admire and hate, the general they had all had such trouble defeating on the battlefield, was showing such care for the angel he had so quickly come to care for.

“Sir, please let me share in Alec’s punishment. I am begging you. I swear I will ask for nothing else. Please,” Andrew begged and as Lorenzo looked down into his pleading face, so full with need and desperation he couldn’t help but give in.  
“Fine,” Lorenzo relented, hating himself for doing it. “You can share it.”

Andrew smiled widely, his eyes and face showing how grateful he was. “Thank you, Sir.”

Seeing Andrew was still shaking slightly Lorenzo looked at the two kneeling Shadowhunters, by now, through Andrew’s tales from Idris, having some idea as to the bond between them.

“Andrew, go sit next to Alexander,” Lorenzo ordered, his tone sharper than he intended due to the fact he didn’t want to punish Andrew. He didn’t really want to punish Alexander either since he clearly hadn’t meant to hurt Andrew and as Andrew didn’t want him to, but he had to be consistent and fair.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew said eagerly and quickly went to kneel beside Alec, so close their knees were almost touching.

“If it makes you feel better you may take his hand,” Lorenzo allowed softly, ignoring Magnus’ raised eyebrow.

The Prince was not used to seeing Lorenzo this soft and considerate, particularly not around Shadowhunters. After his captivity in the camps, Lorenzo had been one of the most vocal voices when it came to wanting to see Idris destroyed forever.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said gratefully as he took Alec’s hand and squeezed it.

The two Shadowhunters shared a look filled with love and power, holding each other tight in a bond of brotherhood born from pain which over years had become unbreakable and a source of strength for them both.

“I will put a bit of magic through you both. It will be brief but painful,” Lorenzo explained, feeling himself stalling, not wanting to do it.

Lorenzo saw how tense Alec and Andrew were, preparing for the pain, fearful of the unknown, holding on their each other’s hands and cursed himself for dragging it out.

“Brace yourself, pet,” he said softly, hating himself so much right now as he let his magic flare.

Magical flames of pure agony, like fire, licking around Alec and Andrew’s bodies, forcing a short scream of pain from Andrew’s lips while Alec gave only a small pained grunt. It was excruciating but lasted mere seconds. Both Alec and Andrew were breathing hard, blinking against the dots in the corner of their eyes when the magic stopped.

As soon as it was over Lorenzo was kneeling beside Andrew, looking him over, evaluating his condition with concern and worry clearly written on his face.

“Shhh….it’s over now, pet,” Lorenzo calmed him gently, stroking his hair softly. “You did well. Very well.”

“T…Thank you, Sir,” Andrew got out, the praise making him smile.

Lorenzo conjured a goblet of red wine. Water, as everyone knew, was not safe for mortals and wine would likely make him relax.

“Here, drink,” Lorenzo handed him the goblet of red wine he had conjured and Andrew took it with a grateful smile even though he looked a bit amused at it when he saw it was wine. He dutifully drank it all in one go before handing it back, already feeling his cheeks heat slightly as he wasn’t used to alcohol of any kind, having only ever had it with Lorenzo. It was nice; it made him feel warm and more relaxed.

“Thank you,” Andrew said softly, smiling gratefully.

Magnus was observing Lorenzo and Andrew with a hint of worry at the exaggerated concern for such a mild punishment, before turning to look at Alec who was already breathing easier now.

“You can stand, Alexander,” Magnus allowed, his voice kind.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec said and gratefully got to his feet, keeping his eyes downcast.

“You may look at me,” Magnus permitted and smiled reassuringly when he did so, making Alec give a small smile back. “Are you alright? You need anything?”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before he replied, “I am fine, Prince.”

The punishment had been very mild compared to what Alec was used to with Valentine so he felt more than fine physically. Mentally he was devastated he again had made a mistake Andrew had managed to get Lorenzo to make him at least partly pay for.

Magnus looked at Lorenzo still fussing over Andrew and frowned. Something was going on here; Lorenzo was not acting like himself. Even if he really cared for Andrew, he was acting unusually uncertain and hesitant.

“Alexander, take Andrew and give him a tour. You may talk privately together as you wish and you can take anything from the kitchen you desire and share. Come back here after the tour though; five minutes. You may touch him as a brother would,” Magnus ordered, saying the traditional words he had explained to Alec would mean he could in fact hug him or otherwise touch Andrew as brothers do.

Alec nodded and smiled, happy at the thought of being able to get some alone time with Andrew. “Thank you, Prince.”

“Lorenzo?” Magnus asked, looking at him expectantly.

“Oh, yes,” Lorenzo nodded and rose. “Are you sure you are alright, pet?” He asked worried, looking down at Andrew.

Andrew nodded, smiling at his concern, “Yes, Sir.”

“Very well. You may go with Alec and you may touch him as a brother would,” Lorenzo ordered, speaking the traditional words as well.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said gratefully, having also been told by Lorenzo what the words meant and was eager to finally be with Alec again.

Lorenzo stroked his hair one more time before moving back from him and Andrew got to his feet. Both Andrew and Alec gave a small nod of respect before turning around. Alec laid his arm around Andrew’s shoulder as he took him towards the far end of the room and then into the kitchen.

As soon as they were in the kitchen Andrew turned to smile happily at Alec and, knowing it was ok now, he drew him into a warm embrace, holding him close. They stood like that for several minutes, taking comfort in each other before drawing back.

“I am so sorry about touching you! I’m such an idiot! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Alec said, his voice filled with regret and anguish, when they drew apart, his eyes scanning all parts of Andrew to check on his condition.

“It’s ok and I am **fine** ,” Andrew said in a calming voice, smiling reassuringly.

Alec ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I am not used to these rules. I know how to obey orders but these rules are all new to me.”

“Warlocks are very possessive so maybe try and think like that and it’s easier to know what to do,” Andrew suggested. He shrugged as he added, “It helps me at least.”

Alec went to the refrigerator, took out some cold cuts, bread and salad, and began preparing some food on the kitchen island, wanting to care for Andrew somehow, even in this small way of feeding him, unsure how Lorenzo treated him. He ate better with Magnus than he had in years and hoped the same was true for Andrew.

“Are you alright here? Does the Prince treat you well?” Andrew asked, looking him over for injuries and bruises.

“Yes, I think so,” Alec said thoughtfully before adding, “He only punishes me when I screw up and he seems…annoyed at having to punish me, like he doesn’t like to do it.”

Alec took out some plates and two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine from a drawer Magnus had told him he could take stuff from. He poured them each a glass.

“He’s much easier that way than Valentine,” Alec explained but then added, feeling the comparison was unjust, “In fact he is completely different. In every way.”

“Hmm, I can imagine,” Andrew said and took a sip of his wine, smiling at the taste but his eyes still held concern.

“The Prince mentioned you were on painkillers. What happened?” Andrew asked worried.

“Jace was sentenced to be tortured by the Prince’s friend, Ragnor. As you might recall he was captured by our…I mean Idris’ forces, and tortured, among others by Jace,” Alec started to explain.

“What happened?” Andrew pressed, concerned.

“I used the parabatai bond to take some of his pain from him but it meant hurting myself,” Alec admitted, his voice matter of fact. He winced slightly as he added, “He didn’t like that.”

Andrew both looked concern and relieved at that. He was happy someone finally cared about Alec’s pain.

“The Prince cares that you hurt. You belong to him now so only he can decide if you should hurt,” Andrew explained, thinking maybe Alec didn’t quite understand that.

Alec nodded as he took a piece of ham, nodding for Andrew to take one too before he took another sip of his wine. “Yes, I realized that.”

“Does Lorenzo treat you well? Does he feed you?” Alec asked in worry, looking him over once again and was relieved that Andrew looked healthy and unharmed.

Andrew nodded, smiling warmly. “Yes. He takes very good care of me and I belong only to him just as I understand you only belong to the Prince.” He paused before he added in a voice filled with awe, “The other day he even gave me a croissant. A chocolate croissant. Me. Can you believe it?”

Alec smiled at that. “You deserve that and so much more. You deserve to be given everything.”

Andrew blushed but then looked at him worried, “Does the Prince feed **you**? I know how Valentine used food as both reward and punishment for you and Jace back in Alicante.”

“Yes. Very well too. The Prince gave me a chocolate muffin the other day. In fact he conjured up a whole plate of them,” Alec revealed, smiling at the memory.

“I’m glad you are finally in a nice place,” Andrew said warmly. Then his expression clouded with concern and he gave Alec’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “How about this punishment the Prince mentioned? Was it bad?”

Alec shook his head. “Not compared to Valentine. It was a lashing; I am certain he held back a lot too. He had a female Warlock, Catarina Loss, bandage me and give me painkillers afterwards.”

“I just met her. She is nice,” Andrew said as he took a piece of cheese.

“Likely more so to you than me,” Alec said matter of fact as he drank some more of his wine. “But she was professional. I was grateful for that.”

“No other hidden punishments or pains?” Andrew asked with a concerned but knowing look. Alec had a habit of hiding injuries from him so he wouldn’t worry.

Alec shook his head, smiling a bit at Andrew knowing him so well. “Not this time.”

Then his expression grew serious and concerned. “What about you? Did Lorenzo punish you?”

Andrew shook his head. “No.”

Alec looked down in self-hatred and discrimination as he said softly, “Except now and in the courtyard, also due to me.”

“Alec, stop that. Stop blaming yourself for everything. I am fine. We are both fine. Let’s move on,” Andrew insisted strongly, shaking his head at him.

“Okay,” Alec relented, still finding it hard to do but knowing Andrew was right.

Andrew took another cold cut with bread and a sip of the wine, enjoying the food and drink, not used to this in Idris. Lorenzo, however, served wine with every dinner he had started to learn and seemed to only give him water in emergencies as if he felt it was dangerous if he had too much of it. It was sweet and rather endearing albeit a bit weird; water had stopped being all that dangerous even for Mundanes around 100 years ago when the sewage system and water cleaning system had started to be put in effect, the US having made the first laws to ensure safe drinking water back in 1914. However, he guessed that as an immortal the majority of Lorenzo’s life water had indeed been quite unsafe for mortals so it would also be an unusual thing to keep tabs on.

“I still can’t believe we survived the war. That we are actually here….eating and drinking like this. Did you imagine **that** when we were in Alicante?” Andrew asked in wonder.

Alec took a sip of his own wine. “That we would be claimed like this by the two highest ranked warlocks of the Allied forces?” Alec asked matter of fact and after Andrew nodded he added frankly, “No.”

“Have you heard if Alicante has fallen?” Andrew asked, more for Alec’s sake than his own. With Alec safe Andrew had nothing and no one back in Idris he cared for and for all he cared the whole place could burn.

Alec shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

“Do you know anything about anyone else?” Andrew asked curiously. He really only cared about Alec but was curious to know about Alec’s family as he knew they mattered so much to him.

“I made a deal with Magnus that included that if Max survives the siege he will be sent off to be with my sister in the Seelie realm,” Alec explained as they both continued to eat and drink.

Despite the fact that Magnus and Lorenzo very more than generous with food and drink they had both lived so long in Alicante that they ensured to make good use of food and drink while it was given, always afraid it might be taken away or that the next meal might not come at all.

“She is with the Seelies?” Andrew asked surprised but then smiled. It seemed to fit her somehow. She had always had an otherworldly beauty to her and she had been kind to him. She was one of few Shadowhunters he would like to meet again.

“Given to the Seelie King as another condition of the deal I made,” Alec clarified.

“A good condition of your deal. He always did seem to appreciate her,” Andrew said reflectively, admiration for Alec’s negotiation skills clear in his voice.

“Yes. He was kind to her even as he led her away. I think she will do alright,” Alec said, feeling reassured about that fact himself.

“Do you know the fate of anyone else?” Andrew asked.

Alec shook his head. “Not really. I have been here with Magus since our capture. How long must it have been? A week or something?” Alec asked thoughtfully, amazed at how much things seemed to have changed in such a short time.

“I have been with Lorenzo at his mansion only. Supposedly it’s quite close to here but I think he portals everywhere,” Andrew explained, having no clear idea of the precise location of Lorenzo’s mansion. He wasn’t bothered by that fact as he was certain Lorenzo would inform him if he needed to know and until then he didn’t need to know.

“Raphael, the vampire leader was here earlier today and I heard him speak Spanish with Magnus – they think I don’t understand it – and he said the they had lost many men in the latest stand against Alicante and that there were many wounded so my guess is that the siege will take longer than anticipated,” Alec said reflectively.

“Did Jace survive the torture? I know you care for him and Lorenzo told me it has been announced he is not Valentine’s blood relation,” Andrew asked softly, remembering the fire message Lorenzo had gotten earlier today.

Lorenzo had seemed hesitant to explain what the rest of the fire message said but had seemed to think it might calm him to know Jace was not Valentine’s blood. It both did and it didn’t. It made him feel sorry for Jace; if he wasn’t his blood he would never had had to suffer through being raised by him. It didn’t earn him forgiveness in Andrew’s mind but it did make him feel like Jace’s own suffering at Valentine’s hands had been all the crueller.

Andrew personally didn’t care for Jace regardless of his bloodline as he had never shown him any kindness but he cared because Alec cared. Jace had never forced himself upon him and had only ever punished him a handful of times when he had needed to, to save face publicly, but there had always been an edge of steel to Jace that had been too similar to the other soldiers that Andrew had never felt at ease around him.

Alec nodded, a look of relief on his face.

“Yes. I saw Jace yesterday. He was made a werewolf and an officer in Luke’s pact. He can still use his runes though and our parabatai bond stayed intact. I hope he is all right. I feel him occasionally through our bond; it’s strong and steady and he is not in pain,” Alec explained with a satisfied tone for Jace’s fate. Despite his confusion over seeing him yesterday he was happy he was doing well.

“He is fortunate the Allied forces are much more forgiving than Valentine ever was – he would never had let any of us live. Could you imagine Valentine letting Downworlders sit like we do here, eating such amazing foods in his own kitchen?” Andrew said with a look of marvel as he ate more of the cheese Alec had put on the table before drinking more of the wine.

Alec shook his head; the idea of Valentine being merciful was almost comical. “No, never.”

“Do you think they will kill him? Valentine?” Andrew asked aloud, thoughtfully.

“Not if they can avoid it. Magnus ordered Jace to help capture him alive,” Alec said thoughtfully as he ate some more and took another sip of the wine. “Magnus is intelligent; he knows the value of having Valentine publicly humiliated and killed instead of killed during battle.”

“Hmm…True.” Andrew took another mouthful of the wine and more food before he asked with concern and more than a little embarrassment, “How are things really between the Prince and you? I know you never…you know…” he made a hand gesture that didn’t really symbolize anything other than his unwillingness to say it out loud.

Alec smiled, getting his meaning.

“The sexual element has been…challenging but I am getting the hang of it now,” Alec admitted but then paused before adding with a slight blush, “In fact I am starting to really enjoy the sex part.”

Andrew smiled in relief at hearing that, “Good. I’m glad. I find I am enjoying it too for the first time ever.”

“How do you do it though? The non sex part? I am reading this book on it that Magnus gave me but….Seeing you kneeling next to Lorenzo …You almost looked…peaceful,” Alec asked intrigued.

Andrew blushed a little but then nodded. “I guess I am.”

“How does that work?” Alec asked fascinated.

“In Idris I never knew what I could get punished for; it was just random acts of torture, pain, humiliation and rape. I had no control over it,” Andrew said in a dark tone and shuddered at the memory.

Alec laid a reassuring and compassionate hand over his on the kitchen counter, nodding encouraging at him to go on. Andrew looked at their hands, feeling Alec’s strength as always and smiled a little.

When Andrew looked at Alec again his expression was warm and open. “With Lorenzo I know my place, I know the rules. If I follow the rules, I get rewarded and life is good. It’s only if I break the rules I get punished. Like earlier today….Lorenzo saved me. He took care of me. He is good to me and he ensures I belong only to him.”

“He punished you in the courtyard and here,” Alec looked pained at the memory, afraid to believe Lorenzo could be as kind as Andrew was painting him.

“Don’t worry about it. I have had so much worse; it was over so quickly. Lorenzo’s punishments are never unreasonable and **really** mild compared to what happened in Idris.” He paused as he added, “He has never punished me besides those two times.”

That made Alec wince but he fought to do what Andrew had asked of him and let it go.

“I still don’t like seeing you in pain,” Alec insisted.

“Well, I don’t like seeing you in pain either,” Andrew said with a smile.

“We are at an impasse there then,” Alec said in a teasing voice.

Andrew smiled back before he grew serious again.

“Alec, about your question…” Andrew said thoughtfully. “Lorenzo wants to take care of me and be there for me. He gave me this collar because I am special to him,” Andrew explained and touched the collar round his neck fondly, making Alec examine it. It was beautiful, golden and clearly expensive, made from precious metal and jewels.

“He seems to really care for you,” Alec said with some surprise.

Andrew nodded, blushing a little but smiling at that. “I think he does.” He paused before he added, “Downworlders believe submission is a gift and should be cherished. By submitting to him he in turn protects me, treasures me ….it is unlike anything I ever have felt before. It is almost…intoxicating,” he admitted, blushing even more.

Alec was intrigued to hear that. The book Magnus had loaned him had described this but to hear it first hand was amazing.

“How about the Prince and you? Does he seek your submission?” Andrew asked curiously.

Alec was thoughtful. “Yes, but not quite the same way I think as Lorenzo does with you. It seems a bit more nuanced with him. He clearly likes being in control, needs to be in control I would even say. He also clearly understands the benefits of showing me off, the defeated general, though he has not really done so yet. But sometimes…in particularly lately I get the feeling he wants to be softer, gentler. That this is about more than winning a prize or something.”

Andrew nodded encouraging. “And you? How do you feel?"

“I don’t know. I try not to,” Alec admitted frankly.

“You need to learn to relax, to enjoy it, to give yourself over. If he is anything like Lorenzo he won’t let you down and he would never betray you,” Andrew advised before adding matter of fact, “Besides; you can’t defy him; if what you tell me is true then you are just forcing him to punish you if you do or worse; go back on your deal.”

Alec nodded, knowing he was right but still had to ask, still unsure, “But how can I enjoy submitting like that? I get the sex thing, I think, but the other thing…. How is it different from what Valentine wanted from me? From us?”

“Just let go and have faith he won’t let you fall. You will be surprised how much power you can have on your knees. And wouldn’t you be able to help your family – and yourself - better if you had more influence over the Prince?” Andrew asked directly, trying to speak to the strategist in Alec.

“Power on your knees?” Alec repeated, remembering having read that in the book Magnus had asked him to read.

Andrew nodded.

“If you submit the Prince can take care of you but not until you show him that he has your complete trust and fidelity. You have tried not doing it so try and do it and see if not, like with Lorenzo, the Prince will in turn give you everything,” Andrew suggested softly, continuing his logical argument as it knew it would work best with Alec.

“True,” Alec admitted, taking another sip of his wine as he reflected over the fact that Andrew’s words were very close to what Magnus had told him the other day. Then he smiled. “You should have been made a general too; you are quite the strategist.”

“Well, maybe in another life,” Andrew said with a smile but no hint of resentment or bitterness. He had accepted his life and his place a long time ago and things had turned out much better than he had ever dared hope for.

Before they could talk about something else Andrew said with half-closed eyes and a smile on his lips, “Oh, Lorenzo wants me back.”

“How do you know?” Alec asked intrigued.

Andrew touched his collar. The diamonds were shining red, almost pulsing. “Can’t you feel it? Like a warm blanket over your soul?”

Alec frowned, unsure why he felt a bit…jealous that Andrew had gotten such a beautiful collar while he had not gotten anything like that. Not good enough he guessed. It wasn't so much the collar itself that he found interesting but the care and affection it represented. Clearly Lorenzo found Andrew valued and special to gift him something this valued and special.

“Magnus hasn’t given me something like that.”

“He hasn’t branded you?” Andrew asked surprised as he was sure he had seen the brand in the courtyard.

“Well…” Alec touched the brand on his deflect rune. Touching it now it did feel warm under his fingers and if he focused on it that warmth echoed through his body, leaving a feeling of safety and contentment.

“See? Told you,” Andrew said with a smile. “Lorenzo told me that branding is the traditional way of doing it and the Prince has to follow tradition and customs in such matters.”

“I didn’t notice it doing that before,” Alec admitted, a bit in awe.

“You will learn to be able to feel him better. It got easier for me after a very short time,” Andrew promised.

“What does the collar and the brand mean?” Alec asked, testing him to see if he had the same answer as what he had read in the book and what Magnus had told him.

“It means you are special and no one else can touch you but him,” Andrew said with a proud smile as he touched his own collar fondly, feeling safe, secure and cared for by having it.

“I will have to get better at reading this bond then,” Alec admitted, still touching the brand on his skin, feeling the warmth.

“He might not have used it before if you have not been parted before now with him needing you. I understand it to be almost instinctive. I imagine it is similar to a parabatai bond,” Andrew added and there was longing in his voice. He had always wanted such a bond but when he had ben outed as gay those dreams had quickly been squashed.

Seeing his pain in his eyes Alec said warmly, “You would have made a great parabatai but for now I hope it is enough to know I consider you my brother.”

Alec pulled him into a close embrace.

“It is more than enough, brother. I love you,” Andrew said lovingly, his voice filled with emotions.

When they pulled apart Alec gave him a serious look as he said, “Love you too.”

Then Alec released him only to put an arm around his shoulder and they started to walk out of the kitchen together.

“Now, let’s see what our Warlocks want with us,” Alec said with a smile.

Unknown to both Shadowhunters his words had them both smiling….our Warlocks….ours! It had a nice ring to it for just as they belonged to them so did the Warlocks in turn belong to Alec and Andrew.

Meanwhile both Warlocks had watched the Shadowhunters until they were out of sight, unaware of their talk.

“Lorenzo, what is going on?” Magnus asked worried, frowning as he turned to the younger Warlock.

“What do you mean?” Lorenzo asked, faking innocence.

“You were dragging out the punishment and you were fussing over Andrew. You were making them both nervous,” Magnus pointed out, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

“I….fuck,” Lorenzo swore, taking a hand through his hair. With a snap of his fingers they both had a glass of whiskey in their hands, needing the alcohol for strength. Lorenzo saluted him and they both drank.

“So…what happened?” Magnus asked softly with a hint of worry.

Lorenzo looked down in his drink, thoughtful.

“You recall the young Warlock who just recently joined us?” Lorenzo finally spoke, looking up at him.

“We have had many new recruits since we took the New York Institute. Warlocks love to be on the winning side almost as much as Seelies do,” Magnus reminded him, not recalling anyone sticking out.

“Yes, true,” Lorenzo agreed. “Anyway, Marcus something or another,” he explained, having only caught the first name but despite the lack of names he would recognize both Warlocks anywhere.

“Yes. I recall,” Magnus thoughtfully, thinking back. “He joined with a group of young Warlocks. What about him?”

Lorenzo drew a pained breath as he took another sip of his drink. He couldn’t meet Magnus’ eyes and his voice was soft and weak as he spoke, “He touched Andrew.”

“Touched? I can clearly see you have collared him already,” Magnus remarked, his voice reflecting his surprise and beginning anger. A Warlock breaking the law in his own mansion? That could certainly not go unpunished!

“You don’t think that is a bit impulsive, not to mention early, to collar him already?” Magnus asked, coming back to the question he had been having since he had first noticed the collar.

It was Lorenzo’s choice of course but it was a life-altering choice to gift someone a collar. He hoped Lorenzo was certain about this.

“Never mind that; I happen to know a good thing when I see it,” Lorenzo said briskly, brushing his concern aside with a wave of his hand. He knew he wanted Andrew; that was not the issue here.

“You’re lucky I find your arrogance charming…most of the time,” Magnus said with both teasing and a hint of a warning in his voice.

“True,” Lorenzo said, his tone softer now, aware he had to be careful for his friend was after all also his Prince. He took a deep breath, blushing in embarrassment, his words quiet when he replied, “Marcus…. he did more than touch him.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked sharply, anger in his voice. The nerve of that Warlock! To break the law in his own mansion!

Lorenzo looked desolate. “He hurt him.”

“The law is clear on this matter,” Magnus said harshly.

“I have ordered both him and his friend who was watching but didn’t interfere to report to the courtyard tomorrow at noon,” Lorenzo explained.

Magnus nodded his approval.

“Do you wish to carry out the punishment yourself?” Magnus asked darkly.

As the offended party Lorenzo could choose to do so or he could choose to let Magnus hand out the punishment.

Lorenzo’s expression was grim and his eyes shone with hatred as he spoke, “Yes”

Magnus nodded again, having expected as much, “What will you demand?”

“For his friend who watched? 100 lashes, to heal the Mundane way,” Lorenzo said evilly.

“Very well. And Marcus?” Magnus asked, liking the punishment he had chosen. That should show everyone that the law was taken seriously and that no one was above it.

“The full extent of the law,” Lorenzo said darkly as he took another sip of his whiskey.

“The offending hand?” Magnus asked to be certain, also taking a sip of his drink.

“Yes,” Lorenzo said sinisterly. “With your permission of course, my Prince.”

“It is you who were offended and thus your decision,” Magnus reminded him. “However, I think it can be a good idea. It is dangerous if the younglings forget the law and think they can act like….Mundane younglings without respect for their Elders and our customs and rules,” Magnus added reflectively.

Magnus was actually quite fond of Mundanes but a Mundane life was very different from being a Downworlder. Mundanes could afford to rebel and be defiant; the Shadow World was at war and couldn’t afford disobedience of any kind as any weakness would be used against them by Valentine and his people.

Lorenzo nodded, agreeing with his logic even though he had chosen these punishments purely out of rage. “Yes.”

Magnus gave him a piercing look as he said, “You still seem…shaken though.”

“I’m fine,” Lorenzo insisted as he finished his whiskey and magically refilled it.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Lorenzo, you know I really despise lies of any kind,” Magnus warned him.

Lorenzo sighed, knowing he couldn’t fool him.

“Fine,” Lorenzo said in a defeated voice. “It’s just….”

“Yes?” Magnus encouraged when his voice died away.

“Andrew was hurt and I wasn’t there,” Lorenzo said anguished. “I am supposed to care for him, protect him.”

“And you did,” Magnus reminded him.

“Not fast enough,” Lorenzo said with self-depreciation clear in his voice. “Andrew has given everything of himself to me. I should have protected him better.”

“Lorenzo, you may have his everything but you, as I, **do** make mistakes. We are not Gods,” Magnus reminded him, his voice kind and understanding.

Magnus couldn’t help but for a moment feel jealous that Andrew had submitted so easily to Lorenzo when Alec wasn’t there yet; he didn’t quite trust him enough for that. However, his jealousy quickly faded when he also realized that Alec and Andrew were very different. Alec was a general, a part of him was still a general. Alec’s submission would be thought through and complete. Andrew had been desperate for salvation and Lorenzo had offered it. Alec had been used to fighting against Valentine’s desire to break him and he had remained strong and unbroken. Magnus had every confidence in himself and in Alec that they would get there and it would be all the sweeter and all the better for them having made the journey there together. Magnus didn’t just want to take care of Alec; he wanted Alec by his side as he had promised him and in that way their relationship was always bound to be much more complex than Lorenzo and Andrew’s who had a much more traditional relationship.

“I am not sure I should be the one to have his submission. I am not sure I deserve it,” Lorenzo said forlorn.

“Lorenzo, listen to me very carefully,” Magnus said sharply, trying to force the younger Warlock to see reason through the strength of his conviction. “No one is perfect. I didn’t see any fear or hesitation from Andrew towards you. He trusts you but he needs you to be strong, certain. If you start to weaken so will he. Your strength is his strength.”

Lorenzo took another large sip of his whiskey.

“What if I am not strong enough?” Lorenzo asked softly, his eyes on his drink, his mind on past failures, his time in the camps, and his time on the streets as a young Warlock child, fighting to survive.

“Then you pretend till you are and you talk to me, okay?” Magnus said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder in support.

“And whom do you speak to?” Lorenzo asked with a grateful smile and a hint of teasing.

“Myself,” Magnus teased but a part of him was serious. A Prince could never show weakness. That was why he had loved talking to Alec the other day. It felt liberating.

“Do you really think I can do this?” Lorenzo asked softly, sounding uncharacteristically weak and uncertain. “Andrew is a gift. I don’t want to ruin it.”

Magnus squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

“Lorenzo, you are the most arrogant strong-willed son of a bitch I have ever met in my life! You survived the camps. You came up from nothing to be a general in my army. You may think he is a gift to you but he clearly sees you as a gift to him as well.”

Lorenzo grinned as he emptied his glass, arrogance and confidence returning to his eyes and his body language seemed to become stronger and surer. “Yes. I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?”

“And very modest. You should work on that,” Magnus continued the light banter, seeing how it helped calm Lorenzo and return him to a state of equilibrium.

Lorenzo laughed, gratitude in his eyes. “I shall work on it….maybe,” he added, raising an eyebrow to complete the joke.

Magnus smiled, aware the matter was closed and feeling, sensing, Lorenzo had returned to a calm and balanced headspace again. Magnus finished his whiskey and snapped his fingers so instead of whiskey they each had a glass of red wine.

“Shall we have some lunch?” Magus added and made a hand gesture; a table with a white tablecloth and chairs appeared in the middle of the room. Wine and food on the table and two places set up on opposite sides of the table.

“Yes, thanks,” Lorenzo said gratefully, meaning mainly for his support earlier and from Magnus’ nod he knew that he understood.

“What did you think of Raphael’s suggestion at the War Cabinet meeting today?” Magnus asked as he sat down, taking a sip of his wine, changing the topic to other matters.

“It’s bold. It’s brutal. It’s very much your son, isn’t it?” Lorenzo said frankly as he sat down too, having waited for Magnus to be seated first as protocol dictated.

Magnus nodded, smiling a bit at thinking of the young vampire he had come to think of his as adopted son. “It is.”

Lorenzo gave him a mildly curious look.

“Why ask me now? You voted for it; I voted with you,” he reminded him.

Magnus nodded.

“I know. However, we also both know that you will always vote with me unless I allow otherwise. We are alone now and I want to hear your honest opinion,” Magnus said matter of fact, saying what they both knew to be true; that the Life Debt Lorenzo owed made him support the Prince’s decisions in public regardless of his own feelings on the matter.

This was of course one of several reasons why Magnus wanted him with him on the War Cabinet and in general to ensure things went as he wanted them to.

Lorenzo was silent for a moment, reflective. Raphael’s suggestion was to attack Alicante on two sides; with a strong force, large in size, from the western gate, after first using a smaller force on the northern gate to distract them and get them to redirect their energy and manpower there. The smaller force would likely have to be sacrificed but if it meant entrance into Alicante it would be worth it.

“I do honestly support it. Having Andrew has not changed my position on Idris; like Raphael, I want to see it burned to the ground. In fact, knowing how Andrew suffered there reinforces that position,” Lorenzo said matter of fact. “However, it is risky. We would lose a lot of men and potentially Valentine could capture some powerful Warlocks if this ambush goes wrong and force them to use their powers against us,” Lorenzo warned, frowning at the thought.

“Worth the risk?” Magnus asked as he took another sip of his wine.

“To get Valentine and finally end this war?” Lorenzo asked and nodded as he replied, “Yes.”

Lorenzo felt few sacrifices were **not** worth it to finally defeat Valentine once and for all.

Magnus nodded, satisfied. “I agree.”

Andrew and Alec came towards them, the five minutes of their tour up, and as they did so, Alec removed his arm around Andrew’s waist. They both looked happy at their reunion, almost glowing, smiles on their faces at seeing each other safe and sound.

Lorenzo smiled as he saw Andrew approach, aware he had unconsciously called Andrew near when time was almost up, the jewels on his collar having changed color and he could tell from Andrew’s face that he felt the warmth of the call washing over him.

“Come, kneel by my side, little one,” Lorenzo beckoned, his voice soft and tender.

“Yes, sir,” Andrew said dutifully but a small smile was on his lips.

Andrew walked over to Lorenzo’s chair and was about to kneel when Lorenzo did a hand movement and conjured up a pillow for him to kneel on, putting it where he would be sitting, earning him a small smile from Andrew. When he was comfortably kneeling Lorenzo stroked his hair almost absentmindedly while Andrew leaned against his leg, seeming perfectly content where he was…feeling safe in a way he hadn’t felt safe in years.

“A pillow?” Magnus asked somewhat amused yet also happy for him; Lorenzo who had so fiercely spoken out against Shadowhunters was now being so attentive and tender towards one.

“He spends a lot of time on his knees. I don’t want him bruised…needlessly,” Lorenzo defended himself, trying to make light of his affections.

Magnus smiled fondly. “He seems to have grown on you.”

“He has,” Lorenzo said honestly, letting himself be serious as he took a sip of his wine. “He is nothing like normal Shadowhunters. He is very delicate and broken and perfectly submissive.”

“You are really taken with him!” Magnus exclaimed, a bit surprised at hearing this despite the collar. The collaring had clearly not been as impulsive as he had feared; Lorenzo truly cared for the Shadowhunter.

“How about yours?” Lorenzo nodded to where Alec was standing off to the side, his eyes on the floor, his hands clashed behind his back. As he hadn’t been ordered to do otherwise he had remained where he was.

“You know, I wouldn’t have had to punish any of them if you had told yours of the rules,” Lorenzo said disappointingly.

“True,” Magnus admitted, casting Alec a searching look, happy when the Nephilim didn’t make any outward sign of being able to hear their conversation though he could tell from the small signs and changes in his body language that he was listening intently.

“He’s still learning. Unlike Andrew, Alexander never submitted in Idris but fought the twisted type of submission Valentine has seen fit to practice there. He is slowly starting to learn that I will not betray his submission in any way.” Magnus smiled a little when he saw the small smile on Alec’s lips, being just able to see it despite his bowed head.

“I will deal with him later regarding his lack of knowledge on this matter,” Magnus added, his attention back at Lorenzo.

“In private you mean,” Lorenzo specified.

“Yes,” Magnus agreed but then paused as he noticed the nervous frown on Alec’s face and was reminded that Alec hated to wait for punishments. Not wanting him to have to be nervous about it he turned his attention back at on him.

“Alexander, I will address this matter now. For this offence I want you to read all 12 volumes of the Law Governing the Downworld. You will find the volumes here in my office. I want a report on each volume, listing the most important points, two pages for each volume, on my desk Friday morning, 0800 hours,” he ordered.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec responded, keeping his eyes down, trying to sound suitably meek and punished while he was smiling.

He loved books; he loved to read and learn. How was this a punishment? True, it was Wednesday now so he would have to work with barely any sleep until Friday morning to get it done…but how was that punishment? He would learn and explore and do something interesting. He was actually looking forward to it.

Lorenzo seemed to have thought the same as he gave Magnus a disbelieving look. “Book reports? What’s this? The Downworlder version of High School Musical?”

“Careful of your tone there, Lorenzo,” Magnus warned though his lips couldn’t help but curve slightly at the joke.

“And no. Punishment should be lessons and I have discovered that there is no physical punishment I can give Alexander that can rival what Valentine did,” Magnus explained matter of fact as he took another sip of his wine.

“I guess I can see that,” Lorenzo said thoughtfully as he also took another sip of wine as well.

He couldn’t punish Andrew either in any way he hadn’t felt worse before but Andrew was unlike Alec already conditioned to this; he had already proven that deviating too severely from this – for example with the furniture issue - just made him feel unsafe.

“In this way, by doing what I just ordered him to, I believe he will actually learn and not fail again,” Magnus finished his explanation, looking at Lorenzo though he could almost feel the smile his punishment had brought Alec. Yes, he was certain he would not fail again.

“What do you mean?” Lorenzo asked, frowning.

“I don’t think they have been taught about our ways, our culture. Expecting them then to follow it seems unfair,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“Andrew is doing fine,” Lorenzo said defiantly.

Magnus nodded grimly as he replied, “Valentine and his people in Idris seem to have broken him; made him into the perfect Downworlder conquered enemy. My guess is that it was their revenge, their way of owning him, making fun of him.”

Lorenzo nodded thoughtfully. Yes, he could see that now. Valentine would love to do that; to turn what he considered an enemy, like Andrew, into everything the Downworld would want and expect from a conquered enemy. Valentine would consider it weak; a victory for him to have done this.

“Hmmm... So does yours ever kneel?” Lorenzo asked conversationally, wanting to get away from the dark thoughts thinking of Valentine always brought him as he looked at Alec.

Lorenzo was very interested in what Magnus really felt towards Alec and as Magnus was quite the private person when it came to his feelings Lorenzo was planning to trick the truth out of him with some well-placed taunts…carefully balanced of course.

“Yes, often. He was kneeling when you entered as you recall. However, I saw no need to demand it now. This is a private lunch and not an official event,” Magnus said matter of fact, not taking the bait.

“You always were weirdly Mundane. You really should learn to give in to your demonic urges; it would make you happier,” Lorenzo teased as he reached out and stroked Andrew’s hair. “And maybe make your angel happier too; they were after all born to serve, to be on their knees.”

Magnus gave an amused smile, knowing full well Lorenzo was trying to get a reaction from him.

“Yes, I am well aware of your perspective on the deeper urges of their species and ours.”

“You don’t agree?” Lorenzo asked curiously.

“No, I agree,” Magnus said as he took a sip of his wine. “However, they, and we, are also half human.”

“Humans had Hitler and started the witch-hunts but the Shadowhunters surely understood how to jump on that bandwagon,” Lorenzo reminded him darkly.

“Hmm…true,” Magnus admitted.

“Yeah,” Lorenzo said grimly, memories of Hitler’s war resurfacing.

“Did you fight with the Mundanes against Hitler?” Magnus asked curiously, having not asked before but something in Lorenzo’s tone made him think maybe he had.

“I lived in Spain during the war so it affected me but less than in other places of course. However, Hitler was bad for business. Made good sense to get him removed. I mainly aided the French Resistance movement,” Lorenzo said nonchalant, trying not to betray how involved and caught up he had become in the whole situation.

There were some Mundane events which very few Downworlders could turn a blink eye to; the two World Wars had certainly been such events.

“I was already living in New York at the time. I was involved but not like I can imagine you and the Downworlders in Europe were. We were never invaded here, had no regular bombing raids and food wasn’t rationed like it was there,” Magnus explained.

“Yes, you couldn’t walk down the street without being reminded there was a war going on back then,” Lorenzo said reflectively, thinking back of his time in Europe during the war. “In fact….it is not unlike our current war against Valentine and Idris.”

“He doesn’t have bombing raids,” Magnus reminded him darkly. He didn’t have that; he did have everything else and more.

“No, he just tries to experiment on us and kill us all,” Lorenzo said forebodingly as he with a snap of his fingers refilled both of their glasses of wine.

“Yeah, the man certainly knows how to keep us all on our toes,” Magnus said ominously as he took another sip of his wine.

After a few seconds of pause Lorenzo looked at Alec again and then back at Magnus.

“You know, your angel still looks uncertain to me. You should try and be clearer in your directions; he can’t ever be your equal but that doesn’t mean he can’t have equal worth. Make him kneel, comfortably in his submission. You seem to insist at leaving him caught somewhere between kneeling and standing. That’s nowhere to be,” Lorenzo reproved him, hoping he would now finally get a reaction from Magnus.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in warning. Lorenzo was a dear friend but his perspectives and opinions were often very limiting. Things with Andrew were straightforward and simple; Alec was much more complex. There was no comparison between the two.

“Lorenzo, tread carefully. I could easily decide your Life Debt should require another price,” Magnus warned him sharply, his eyes showing his Mark for a moment to emphasize his point, his eyes visible only to Lorenzo as Alec stood behind him and Andrew was at Lorenzo’s feet.

Realizing he had overstepped Lorenzo looked uncomfortable and lowered his gaze. “I apologize, my Prince. I meant no disrespect.”

“Apology accepted; this time,” Magnus let his voice become warmer but it still held a hint of warning, of steel.

Magnus was not even himself sure precisely how he was going to ensure Alec’s willing submission but he knew he certainly didn’t want or need other people meddling in his affairs.

“I will deal with Alexander as I see fit,” Magnus added with finality to his voice, closing the matter.

Lorenzo nodded.

“Of course,” Lorenzo readily agreed, drawing a relieved breath as he again looked at Magnus, the tense moment over.

“Alexander, why don’t you and Andrew go see if there is anything you two want to eat or drink in the kitchen; take anything you feel like and feel free to be yourselves there; no rules. I have some business I would like to discuss with Lorenzo,” Magnus ordered, looking at Alec as he spoke. Without knowing it his gaze softened as he did so which made Lorenzo smirk and feel hopeful maybe his Prince and his friend had finally found someone he could allow himself to care for.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec acknowledged, smiling at the idea of more time with Andrew.

Lorenzo could sense Andrew’s uncertainty, unsure if he should stand up. “It’s ok, pet. Go with him and have something to eat and drink; no rules. I will call you when I need you.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said warmly happy at having more time with Alec.

Andrew rose gracefully from the floor and followed Alec out of the room.

Lorenzo and Magnus looked after them as they left. Then Lorenzo turned to take some food on his plate and took another sip of his wine.

“Have you even fucked yours yet, your angel?” Lorenzo asked curiously between bites, being direct as always.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus hissed at him at his candor but Lorenzo just laughed. “And yes I have but that isn’t any of your business.”

“I can see the way you watch him; why do you seem to want to pretend this is just some transaction to strengthen your powerbase?” Lorenzo asked puzzled. “Besides, if that was all, you **really** should have him kneel **all** the time.”

“He kneels when he has to,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“He does look delicious with his head bowed and those long lashes, his hands behind his back,” Lorenzo said with admiration, wanting to try and goat Magnus into admitting he actually liked the general he had caught.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus said in a warning tone, his patience starting to wear thin even though he knew Lorenzo was baiting him, his possessiveness flaring.

“What? I can appreciate beauty,” Lorenzo teased innocently.

“Sure,” Magnus said lightly.

“Have you thought about what you want him for long term?” Lorenzo asked curiously. “Besides the obvious, I mean.”

“Not really,” Magnus admitted. “And you?”

“Andrew seems happy enough to be collared and I am happy to have him,” Lorenzo said honestly with a hint of pride. “I was thinking of experimenting with one of the steeles I took off some of the dead Nephilim on the battlefield; apparently there are runes for all type of stuff…like endurance, stamina…” Lorenzo said with a teasing smile and a suggestive wink to lighten the mood.

“Hoping you have finally found someone who can keep up with your insatiable appetites?” Magnus teased good-natured.

“Oh, I am certain this one can,” Lorenzo said with satisfaction.

“Did you ever find out why he is so different from the others?” Magnus asked curiously.

“It comes in bits and pieces. Seems like he was outed some years ago and his life forfeited since then.” Lorenzo explained with a grim expression.

“I didn’t think anyone had survived Idris who had been outed,” Magnus admitted.

“Neither did I,” Lorenzo said thoughtfully with a dark look. “He has never been in battle. He has never killed…has never hurt anyone,” he revealed.

Magnus was taken back by hearing this.

“He must be the only Shadowhunter who can claim that,” Magnus said surprised and shocked. “I can see why you can find yourself attracted to him and wanted to collar him. He doesn’t have the blood of our people on his hands.”

 _Unlike Alec_ , Magnus thought grimly.

“He is probably the only one of that race who truly deserves the term angel,” Lorenzo said strongly, nodding, before he added softly in a voice filled with pain and sympathy, “But, Magnus, you can’t believe what they did to him. How they treated him. They hurt him…a lot. Over and over again.”

Magnus looked at him with a soft expression and when he spoke his voice was kind, “You really care for him, don’t you?”

Lorenzo tried to shrug, hiding his embarrassment at the truthful words by looking down into his wine.

“I just don’t want anyone else to own him. I like that he belongs only to me,” Lorenzo claimed, possessiveness in his tone but also something else, something soft, which made the words echo hollow even to his own ears.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him. This was more than that.

“He seems a bit better,” Magnus commented, letting Lorenzo off the hook for now.

“Well, it helps to feed him regularly,” Lorenzo said sarcastically.

At Magnus’s raised eyebrow Lorenzo added, “Seems he wasn’t given food all that regularly and when we cut off Valentine’s supplies coming into Alicante during the siege, including food, he was among the ones deemed not worthy of feeding. They gave the soldiers first.”

“Such a gentleman that bastard is,” Magnus said darkly. Every time he thought he couldn’t hate Valentine more he heard something and then he could.

Lorenzo nodded grimly. “Indeed.”

Magnus and Lorenzo spent the rest of the meal talking about the war and pretending they didn’t know how much the other Warlock truly cared for the Shadowhunter that now belonged to them. As each day passed it wasn’t just the Shadowhunters who belonged to the Warlocks…they belonged to them too, no matter if they wanted to admit it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Any sentences you really loved or anything specific you really liked?  
> Feedback is what keep me writing and I READ and I COMMENT on ALL feedback and ALL feedback MATTER to me so don't be shy. I would LOVE to hear from YOU! An emoji comment is also fine if you don't have time. :)  
> Kudos always appreciated from the newcomers (I really hope those who are following this story felt my story was worth 1 second of their time to press the kudos button considering I spent 30-40 hours per chapter but I could of course be over-evaluating my own worth here... 'grins')  
> What will happen in the next chapter? Let's see but it will deal with Magnus and his own painful past so....stay tuned. ;)


	13. Gifts for Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec help Magnus recover from a panic attack and Magnus rewards him with a series of gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to kierena37 for her very sweet requests for more of this story.  
> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 31 pages long. I give up on my plan for short chapters!  
> Chapter warnings: Panic attack, flashbacks, mention of torture, rape and murder. Mention of child abuse, detailed sex - oral and anal sex. Talk of assassinations and manipulating the current power structures. Fluff. Should I warn for fluff? ;)

**Please read chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings.**

**For more on Magnus' torture in Idris read the prequel "Tales from Idris" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396760**

#  Chapter 13: Gifts for Alexander

_“We wanna scream our pain and break away from the dark. We know that nothing stays the same.”_ _(_ _Mad World, Within Temptation)_

Magnus was sitting at his desk, looking at some battle plans in front of him. The visit from Andrew seemed to have given Alec food for thought and Magnus found he seemed to try and relax more now that they were alone than he had before. He still tensed whenever someone entered the study but Magnus knew that that would likely always happen; warrior instincts.

Alec had happily thrown himself into his book report project as soon as Lorenzo had left with Andrew in the early afternoon. Magnus was quite impressed that around 19 hundred hours Alec was almost done with his report on the first volume. Magnus found himself briefly wondering what Alec would think of the law. The Downworld was made up of four different races and the laws reflected that. Magnus had collected laws from all the races to ensure support in the Alliance for a combined Downworld.

The Warlock laws reflected the focus most of the species had on ownership, possession and bloodlines, with that added air of mysticism that all Warlocks had a love for. The laws from the werewolves reflected the need for laws to ensure stability between the many different packs and to prevent constant fighting between Alphas to become leader of a pack and maybe even challenge the ruling Alpha like Luke was now. The laws therefore focused on unity, family and respect.

The laws Magnus had incorporated from the vampires focused on satisfying individual needs while keeping a strict hierarchical structure within each clan and between clans to prevent in-fighting on all levels. The focus was therefore on freedom with responsibility and brutal punishment for anyone who didn’t consider the responsibility part.

For the Seelies the focus was on pleasure, unity with all living things and the fine line between truth and deceit, a favorite pastime for the Seelies. Of all the races, only werewolves had a unique connection to mortality and for some also Mundane life for those Wolfs who were turned and not born. Therefore Magnus had put emphasis on the unique insight that race would bring; the value on life and enjoying the small things that often drowned when you were immortal. Magnus also wondered if Alec would notice the reverence that the Downworld placed on children and compare it to how Nephilim raised their children to go to war almost from before they could walk.

Magnus became aware he had been staring at Alec, lost in thought. The Nephilim was still sitting neatly on the floor next to his desk, looking at the document he had written about the first volume of the law and his eyes reflected his excitement and interest as he carefully put the first volume aside and started to open volume two. He looked young and cute sitting like this, surrounded by books, papers and pencils, clearly engrossed in his task. He had a small smile on his lips and looked…calm, content. Magnus became aware that he was smiling slightly as he was watching him.

Magnus shook his head as if to clear it and looked back at the documents he had to review. He found the communique from Catarina regarding the latest camp they had liberated. He had received it some days ago before she had returned from the front lines but had not had time to review it until now. As Valentine often tried to force Warlocks to aid him Magnus had taken to using Mundane letters instead of fire messages, written in code, for communiques sent anywhere near the border separating areas controlled by the Downworld forces and Valentine’s forces.

As he opened the envelope and pulled out the content he saw a brief from Catarina, detailing the camp – how many bodies they had found, how many guards, how many dead, an overview of the injured Downworlders who had still been alive in the camp. Numbers. An endless list of black numbers on white paper, detailing unspeakable cruelty with an almost mocking sense of dispassion and coldness. Catarina had listed twenty surviving prisoners but she expected none to survive more than a few days. Resource usage on liberated prisoners who would never recover had been an item on the agenda on the War Cabinet meetings a few times . It created some friction that Magnus had allowed Catarina to spend as many resources as she needed to make their deaths as pain-free as possible.

Ragnor was in charge of supply chain management for the army and despite his own torture at Valentine’s hands he had voted against using so many resources on Downworlders who were already doomed. A Mundane weakness many Downworlders thought; the prisoners they liberated in the camps were walking dead. It was just a matter of time, often hours or days, before they were lost. They had limited resources of everything so why waste it? Lorenzo had supported Magnus’ decision not only due to his Life Debt, but because he knew he was fortunate to have survived; it could very well have been him dying like that. Raphael had voted with Ragnor, seeing the logic in his argument and his hatred of the Nephilim and his desire to end that threat once and for all had swayed his vote. Simon had abstained from voting. Catarina had naturally voted with Magnus as it had been her suggestion to use resources like this. Luke and Joselyn had voted with Magnus as well whereas Meliorn had sided with Raphael and Ragnor; always wishing to be on the winning side and staying there for any price. However, a communique from Ragnor warned Magnus that soon he would be forced to choose between letting these dying Downworlders die in agony or see Downworlder soldiers who could have been saved die, because there wasn’t enough medicine to go around.

Valentine conducted war like he conducted everything else; with brutal efficiency. Whenever Valentine had to withdraw, he destroyed everything he was forced to leave behind and he had a goal of destroying the Downworlder supply chains, targeting food and medication, whenever he could. When Magnus had finally started his siege of Alicante Valentine had for the first time gotten a taste of what it was like to be cut off.

Magnus wrote a quick fire message to Maia, asking her to ensure the topic of supplies were on the agenda for the next War Cabinet meeting to be held in a few days. He then put Catarina’s brief with the depressing numbers of dead, tortured and dying aside to look at the remaining documents she had sent him.

Photos…around twenty of them. Color photos showing the marks left on the surviving Downworlders’ bodies, showing their tattoos, showing the instruments which had been found…the instruments used to make those scars. Instruments which had also been used on him when he had been a prisoner…The photos showed the marks of torture on the dead and still living Downworlders’ bodies. Marks from beatings, burn marks….whippings. So much pain and agony painted in flesh. Looking at the photos he could almost feel the whip land on his own back, smell his own flesh burning, feel his own bones break….

Suddenly he wasn’t by his desk any longer. He was back in the cell in Idris, back in the dungeon, all those years ago. He could hear them, the Shadowhunters, he could hear them laughing, he could feel a whip biting into his back, claiming flesh and drawing blood, he could feel a needle being pushed into his arm; another injection. He saw one of the Warlocks he had brought with him to Alicante to try and negotiate peace with Valentine…he saw him before his eyes now. They had brought him into the same room they had held Magnus in, the young Warlock’s eyes filled with fear and pain. _Remember me_ , he had whispered before Valentine had cut off his head in front of Magnus, the blood splashing over his clothes and face. He swore he could taste the blood on his tongue now.

“Prince? Prince?”

The words were faded and seemed far away and Magnus couldn’t register them; his mind was lost in dark reminiscences. He was caught up in his nightmare, his memories, trapped in the darkness. The Shadowhunters were laughing at him, cutting into his skin, piece by piece, taking pieces off him like they were slicing ham. They told him as much; that he was less than an animal. That they had to do it to protect the world against him and his kind. They were beating him, blows raining down upon him. He tried to take his hands up to protect his face but it didn’t help; they were too many and the injections meant he couldn’t use his powers. They were spitting on him…enjoying his humiliation, laughing at him, making fun at his helplessness.

They would promise to spare a female Warlock he had brought with him, they had promised they would not touch her, if he did what they wanted; if he performed circus tricks for them as the trained monkey they considered him to be. They had promised and he had so wanted to believe them. They had told him to crawl across broken glass to them, literally, laughing at him when he had done so, his palms and knees a bloody mess when he finally made it over. And then they had broken their word as a part of him had always known they would; they had forced him to watch as they had taken their turn with her before they had killed her. She had been fierce until the very end and had refused to beg them for mercy, knowing they would never offer it. _Burn them all_ , she had asked of him, her eyes shining with hatred, before they had killed her.

He had started his campaign against Idris as soon as he had been freed, her face one of many that haunted him. He would never forget his captors, his tormentors either; their faces, their hands, hurting him, humiliating him, harming his people…Their black runes stood out clearly against their skin, their cruel hands and harsh laughter echoing in his soul for eternity.

“Prince?” The voice was more urgent, closer now. “Sir?” Now the voice was sounding almost desperate.

He was vaguely aware of a presence close by.

“Magnus,” The voice said, strangely calm and soft. “Magnus, can you hear my voice? Nod if you can hear my voice.”

He wanted to nod but couldn’t. Their hands were everywhere, their laughter…his skin was on fire, bleeding, torn…he couldn’t escape, couldn’t breathe. He was trapped. Trapped and Valentine was here somewhere, just waiting to enter, to add his special kind of agony to the torture like he always did.

“Magnus, I am going to touch you now, ok?” The voice said softly. “It will be alright. You are having a panic attack. I have put a glass of water on your desk. You just need to calm down and take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?”

Magnus wanted to say yes, he could do that, it sounded easy. But he couldn’t. His lungs wouldn’t react, his body betrayed him, caught in old fears and pains.

“It will be alright. Andrew had these all the time. You will feel better soon.”

The voice was still soft, kind, understanding yet Magnus still couldn’t see who spoke; couldn’t see anything except his dark memories. He wanted to respond but still couldn’t speak.

“Feel my hand on your shoulder. That is real; focus on that. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out.”

Alec repeated it over and over and slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, Magnus **did** return to reality and his eyes started to be able to register where he was; safe, in his office, by his desk and Alexander was standing beside him, looking worriedly down at him. When he was more coherent he noticed the glass of water on the desk and took it, drinking it all.

“You with us again?” Alec asked softly as Magnus put the now empty glass back on the desk.

Magnus nodded mutely, still collecting himself.

Alec smiled a little in relief and removed his hand from his shoulder. “Good.”

Magnus took a deep breath and finally found his voice.

“Would it not have been better for you had I not gotten better?” he asked softly, curiously, as he looked at him, fighting to calm down, get his breathing under control.

Magnus noticed his palms were sweaty; he was breathing hard and felt like he had just run a marathon. He felt exhausted and drained.

Alec gave a small smile at his question.

“Not really. I am starting to get a handle on you, Prince. I would hate to start all over with a new Prince,” Alec said evenly but with humor and an odd fondness in his eyes.

Magnus couldn’t help himself, he laughed shakily. Though he quickly sobered when he saw the runes on Alec. Those runes, black runes everywhere…he was standing too close to him, so similar to his nightmare. He almost recoiled from his presence.

“You can leave me now,” Magnus ordered more sharply than he intended, annoyed at himself for his irrational fear.

Alec gave him a puzzled look but simply nodded.

“Of course, Prince,” Alec said softly, his face becoming closed again and was about to turn away when Magnus spoke again, even more annoyed with himself for having lost that openness and vulnerability in Alec’s expression.

“And…thanks,” he said softly.

Alec smiled a bit at that and nodded in acknowledgement. He returned to sitting on the floor and reading the second law book he had started. One of Magnus’ cats, this one was called the Chairman, came and started rubbing against Alec’s side, purring. Alec petted him, smiling. He looked young, small and fragile like this, sitting on the floor, petting the cat. Not at all like those Shadowhunters who had tormented him. And yet…The runes on his body still had his heart racing and threatening to send him back into a panic attack, taking away his enjoyment of the moment of seeing Alec like this.

Magnus stretched out a hand and said a spell and sighed in relief when it took effect. For the next few hours Alec’s runes would not be visible. Looking at Alec now, rune free, his lips couldn’t help but curve at how loving he was with the cat who had now settled in his lap.

Feeling more composed now, his breathing having returned to normal, Magnus decided he needed a break and Alec could use one too. Besides, he wanted to thank him properly for aiding him.

“Alexander, should we have some dinner?” Magnus asked as he rose from his desk.

Alec looked up at him and nodded, rising.

“Yes, Prince. I will make you something right away,” he assured him and walked towards the kitchen.

“I said **we** ,” Magnus corrected him firmly, making Alec stop in his tracks.

“Sorry Prince. I don’t understand,” Alec admitted puzzled as he turned back to look at him.

“Come, join me for dinner,” Magnus repeated and waved at him as he walked out onto the balcony, making Alec follow him.

Magnus did a hand movement and a table and two chairs appeared, the stars already out overhead and the air mild; a nice evening for dining out. He made candles appear all over the balcony railing which, combined with the electronic light from the house, gave enough light while also giving the table setting an other worldly glow.

Alec hesitated for a moment but then came to stand next to the table, looking at the setup.

“I will need a little time to make something, Prince. I hadn’t prepared…I didn’t know….” Alec started to babble nervously.

Had he forgotten something? Damn, why did he always screw up? He had screwed up with Andrew earlier and now this. He really needed to read the rest of the law books. He couldn’t keep getting this wrong.

“It’s ok, Alexander. Just sit down. Tonight I would like us to dine informally, just as us, so I may get to know you better. These are my private quarters; we need only keep to the customs I choose – also outside the bedroom and tonight I choose this,” Magnus said, smiling, his voice kind as he sat on a chair and waved his hand at the chair next to him.

Alec sat down on the chair at once, looking at Magnus inquiringly. Magnus waved a hand and a white tablecloth appeared on the table, a silver candleholder with lit candles in it, plates, cutlery and wine glasses. Then appeared a grand meal of lobster, champagne, caviar, steak, potatoes, gravy and vegetables in elegant silver serving bowls and plates.

“Wow. So much food,” Alec said in awe as he looked at it all.

“Living in Valentine’s residence you never ate like this? Ever?” Magnus questioned, unable to image Valentine being the modest type.

Alec shook his head, his eyes still huge and amazed at the amount of food in front of him.

“Valentine always ate well, sometimes Jace. I didn’t.”

“Why not?” Magnus asked, interested in hearing about his life in Idris.

“Valentine knew what I was,” he explained matter of fact. At Magnus’ puzzled look he added, “He knew I was gay.”

“What does that have to do with food?”

“I was useful but I was also something he tolerated….barely,” Alec explained evenly. “Valentine would sometimes have me prepare a grand meal like this and eat it in front of me, telling me how delicious and special it was.”

“But you would never taste it?” Magnus clarified; Alec’s description sounded more like a servant or a slave than a general. Could he have been both?

Alec shook his head. “No. Valentine felt special food was only for people who were special.”

Magnus didn’t think he could hate Valentine more and then Alec told him things like this and he found it was possible. He pushed his hatred aside and smiled instead.

“Well, you get to taste it now,” Magnus said determined. “Now, have something.”

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, looking at all the different choices, unable to choose.

“No need to thank me. You helped me earlier. It is a small way to show my appreciation,” Magnus said warmly.

“Thank you nonetheless and of course I would help you. Andrew had panic attacks a lot too so I know how….difficult it can be,” Alec said with a smile and a hint of sympathy as well as curiosity.

He wanted to ask what the panic attack had been about but thought such questions would not be welcomed. Maybe Magnus would tell him in time. However, from Magnus’ reactions he could tell the Prince had experienced something very horrible but then as Magnus was more than 800 years old he imagined he likely had plenty of bad memories that could have been the cause.

Magnus waved his words away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Though he was not embarrassed at his panic attack, he also knew it was not something he could ever let anyone outside his inner circle know about. He was Prince through bloodlines and the belief and faith his people had in his strength and power. If he were seen as weak in any way, it could encourage Downworlders seeking power to try to depose of him and then none would suffer more than the Downworld itself as Valentine would quickly exploit any disunity among the Alliance.

“Eat something,” Magnus insisted. “Here,” he handed him a glass of champagne and looked at him as he tasted it while he took a large sip of his own. Alec started coughing.

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it,” Magnus assured him with a small smile. He did a hand wave and conjured a glass of water for Alec and quickly explained, “The water is from a small spring in Italy I visited when I was there almost 100 years ago. The water should be safe and clean for mortals.”

Alec sipped the water, his eyes moist from coughing, moved by Magnus’ clear concern for him. Seemed like Lorenzo and him both had some concerns when it came to water for mortals. However, given his long life and how little of that period water had even been remotely safe, and still ever only in certain parts of the world as clean drinking water to this day was an issue in many places, it was an understandable concern.

“I like it, Prince. I am just not used to it. The bubbles and the taste is very….different from the orange drink you gave me and from the wines. Not bad, just different,” he said, eyeing the bubbles in his glass suspiciously as if they might attack him or something.

 _Like you_ , Magnus felt the urge to say with a sudden fondness but didn’t.

“What did you drink in Idris?” Magnus asked instead.

“Water, mainly,” Alec replied before taking another sip of the champagne, this time doing so slowly and managed not to cough.

Magnus frowned at that; had that been safe? Well, maybe as Idris was after all a country supposedly blessed by the Angels themselves.

“I meant of alcohol.”

“Nothing really.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing? Since the dawn of time soldiers have bonded together over drinking and whoring. Are you really telling me you did neither?” Magnus questioned disbelieving. He was the most unusual general he had ever met, that was for sure.

Alec smiled a bit at him, knowing it would be hard to understand that he had been both a general and a prisoner.

“Whoring is a bit difficult for a gay man in a homophobic society and about the drinking, then it wasn’t safe for me, or Andrew if he was with me, if I got drunk,” Alec said darkly, reflectively as he sipped some more champagne.

“You are a very unusual general…and Shadowhunter,” Magnus said in a warm tone, meaning it as a compliment.

Alec shrugged, unsure what to say to that, before he replied reflectively, “I guess I am.”

Magnus did a hand wave and pieces of all the different food was on Alec’s plate and his own. Magnus tasted his and then waved at Alec, indicating he could taste too. Alec cut such a tiny piece of his lobster it was almost too small for his fork. Then he took it in his mouth, closing his eyes and chewing for a while before swallowing.

“Good?” Magnus asked with a small smile, amazed and drawn in by how much Alec was enjoying something so simple and small.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec said with a smile.

“Then you can take bigger bites,” Magnus pointed out with a hint of amusement.

“I am making it last, Prince,” Alec explained matter of fact.

Magnus became aware of how privileged he was these days as that had not even occurred to him.

“Alexander, I would never punish you with food or access to food. You can eat as much as you want,” Magnus said softly, giving him an intense look.

Alec blushed a bit, looking down for a moment. “It is a difficult habit to break.”

“What is?” Magnus asked, a bit confused.

“Eating as much as you can when it’s there, savoring it while it is there,” Alec explained honestly.

“Well, for tonight try and forget about it. If it makes you feel more at ease…” Magnus said and did a hand gesture; a small silver trolley appeared next to the table with additional silver serving dishes with more of everything, glass lids keeping it warm but clearly visible.

Alec looked at the additional food with awe and fascination before looking back at Magnus, a wide smile on his face.

“It does. Thank you,” Alec admitted, his eyes full of wonder and gratitude.

Magnus smiled warmly and took another sip of his champagne before he with a snap of his fingers refilled both of their glasses.

“I noticed that you saw the written communiques at my desk earlier,” Magnus started to say.

“I did not snoop, Prince. I swear!” Alec insisted quickly, a hint of fear in his voice and in his eyes.

“No. of course not,” Magnus agreed at once, having never thought that, confused by his fear. If he had thought that of Alec he would never had agreed to making this deal with him.

Alec drew a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Prince.”

“Have someone accused you of that?” Magnus questioned, sure the answer to that was yes judging from his reaction.

“Valentine caught me in his office once. He was not happy about it,” Alec admitted grimly, his eyes cloudy with dark memories as he took a sip of his champagne to chase away the darkness.

“What happened?” Magnus asked with a level of sympathy and care that seemed to surprise them both.

“He had me flogged the next day; 100 lashes. When I passed out he had his doctors patch me up the Mundane way so he could continue the day after,” Alec replied softly, his eyes clouded by painful reminiscences, looking into his glass of champagne as if he could see the past events in there. Maybe he could.

Magnus was silent for a while, unsure what to say, silently sipping his champagne. The level of brutality he was starting to see Alec and Andrew had suffered in Alicante was so great he wasn’t quite sure how to process it. Valentine was a fanatic and he had managed to talk a whole nation into believing so much in his vision, in his hate and talk of the superiority of angel blood, that cruelty like this had become accepted and normal. The Downworld was not shy of brutality nor of corporal punishment but balance was important; intent was important. Valentine clearly liked to dish out such punishments upon those he saw as less worthy simply because he believed just that; that they were of less worth.

“Did you?” Magnus finally asked, looking at Alec intensely, his voice soft.

“What, Prince?” Alec asked, unsure what he was referring to.

“Did you learn anything?” Magnus specified, finally able to set his sympathy for Alec aside and focus on being the leader he was. If Alec had learned something of Valentine’s plans, it could help him to know about it.

Alec shook his head.

“Not really, no. Nothing you would not already know, Prince, I **swear** it,” Alec said seriously, meeting his gaze evenly.

Magnus nodded and fought down his disappointment at hearing that even though it had been too good to be true to believe Alec would magically have all the answers.

“I believe you.”

Alec let out the breath he hadn’t known he had been holding at hearing that.

“Valentine was never the trusting sort. Anything of any value he would either never write down or have hidden away,” Alec explained.

“I can believe that,” Magnus agreed with a dark look.

That did indeed fit his image of Valentine well; the man’s ego rivaled his fanatic beliefs and he would never think anyone else than himself could carry out his master plan.

“What did you wish to ask me earlier about the communiques, Prince?” Alec asked after taking another sip of his champagne and eating more of his food.

Alec thought he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, making him feel more relaxed and more at ease but maybe he was imagining it as he wasn’t used to drinking.

“Oh, yes. I was merely wondering if Valentine is aware we use Mundane communication channels and that the fire messages we sent back and forth along the front line are misinformation,” Magnus asked curiously before he continued to eat.

“He isn’t, Prince, but I suspected it,” Alec replied honestly.

Magnus gave him a surprised look. Alec had known about this? From his lack of surprise he had known for a while.

“Why did you not tell him?”

“I never believed in Valentine’s vision. I had nowhere else to go and I had to protect Andrew, but I never had to offer him aid like this,” Alec admitted, tensing as he spoke and he couldn’t help but to look left and right over his shoulder out of habit, fearful even now for the repercussions of admitting to this.

Alec had never admitted this to anyone before; in Idris such talk was traitorous and was the sure way to get a painfully slow death.

“When we made the deal I knew you could not possibly believe in his vision; if you had you would never had knelt for me. However, I didn’t know you did things like this. Withholding this information likely saved hundreds of my people. Thank you,” Magnus said softly, honestly and raised his champagne glass in a small salute to him, making Alec blush and look away.

“I didn’t do anything. Compared to what I **have** done this is nothing so please do not thank me, Prince,” Alec asked softly, his voice pained as he recalled the battles he had won for Valentine, the people he had killed on the battlefield or even worse; hadn’t managed to kill resulting in them getting send to the camps.

“How did you suspect?” Magnus wanted to know, needing to identify what mistakes they had made so they could rectify that right away.

“I found a half burned hand written letter near a camp site we ambushed. It was mainly supply information as far as I could tell. I burned it,” Alec told him, reflecting on the episode. “It was pure luck. It was a small group of Downworlder soldiers who had gotten trapped behind our lines during an advance we had done at the time.”

“And none of them spoke of the letter?” Magnus asked, needing to be sure this communication method was still secure.

“I killed them all. There were four of them. Three Wolfs and a Seelie,” Alec said grimly. “I never knew precisely what went on in the camps. I was never involved in that and I never saw them but I’m not stupid; I knew it was bad. I always tried to kill all Downworlders so they avoided that fate.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment before he did a hand wave and refilled both of their glasses.

“I would never think I would consider thanking someone for killing my people but under the circumstances it was the best option for them and for me as it protected our secrets,” Magnus admitted softly.

“I would never ask you to thank me for killing your people, Prince. As you told me when I first met you; I could have chosen death over helping Valentine and I never did. Had I done that so many of your people would likely have been saved,” Alec reminded him with a dark air and a hint of self-hatred.

Magnus was unsure what to say to that. He was right of course; Alec had been a formidable enemy. However, he couldn’t bring himself to wish Alec had indeed killed himself but saying he was happy to have him here, alive…would also imply he was ok with those of his people who had suffered due to Alec’s military genius. So instead, he chose to not comment on it and return to the safe topic of communication.

“And the fire messages we sent as misinformation? Did they buy it?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, relieved to move on to a safer topic, a less dark topic. He chased his reminding dark thoughts about himself and his own actions away and focused on Magnus’ question. He was finding it easier and easier these days to do things like that. To focus on Magnus and what he wanted and he was starting to see, like now, that doing so meant his own troubled mind was at ease, at peace.

“It has worked quite well. It’s a good strategy, Prince,” Alec admitted, thinking aloud as he thought it through.

Magnus grinned at that. “Glad you approve.”

Alec paled as he realized what he had said and how it sounded; as if Magnus wanted or needed his approval for his own strategical plans.

“I’m so sorry, Prince. I didn’t mean…” Alec started to say, his worry clear in his voice and eyes.

Magnus smiled calmingly. “I know, Alexander. I actually meant it. I am glad you approve; I always admired your military mindset even if it was back then used against me.”

Alec smiled at that, relieved.

“Likewise,” Alec admitted. He paused before he added, “And I am also glad you were so good because I would have hated to defeat you.”

Magnus nodded agreement at that. “That makes two of us.”

“Indeed, Prince.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment and Magnus looked at him, really looked at him. He had been beautiful from the first moment he had seen him. He looked more beautiful now, with his brand on his neck, wearing the clothes he had conjured for him, his long lashes lying against his skin as he looked down at his champagne glass. He looked fragile, thoughtful, young…almost vulnerable. He had a sudden desire to reach out and hold Alec’s hand. It was lying on the table, holding his champagne glass, occasionally playing a bit with the stem of the glass. He wanted to embrace him and tell him he would take care of him, that he didn’t have to worry any longer, that he would never suffer again.

To distract himself from his own growing feelings Magnus asked, “What did you think of the laws you are studying?”

Alec looked at him, smiling softly, “It’s fascinating, I have to admit, Prince.”

“How so?”

“For one thing the laws clearly reflect the races,” Alec said thoughtfully. “Furthermore, I can also see now why the Warlocks hold such important offices.”

“Why?” Magnus asked, impressed and happy that Alec could already see this after reading only the beginning of the law texts.

But then it shouldn’t surprise him; Alec was the type of general who felt it was vital to know as much as possible about his enemy, to understand them, to win a battle. Valentine was the type who thought he already knew all there was to know about Downworlders and he didn’t need to know anything else.

“Well, someone like yourself has a direct bloodline to the Fallen Angels through your father, Prince,” Alec said and did a small hand gesture towards him. “That is a line of power unmatched by most.”

Magnus nodded, “True.”

“I can also see it is a balancing act; you have to incorporate elements from all the races while ensuring everyone feels heard and treated well without losing them,” Alec added thoughtfully, recalling what he had read of the texts.

“Also true,” Magnus agreed, nodding. “If you were me what would you be careful about?” he asked, interested to hear more of his insights.

It was rare to get an outsider perspective on the laws and customs he had helped put together to unite the Downworld.

“Well, I have only started volume two, Prince,” Alec admitted, not wanting to jump to conclusions with so little information. “Maybe if you ask me Friday when I have handed in all the book reports I can better answer your question.”

“Oh, that’s remind me; the deadline for the reports…I am moving it till Monday,” Magnus said, suddenly being reminded of it now when Alec brought it up.

Alec gave him a surprised look. “Thank you but why?”

“Well, for one thing I am enjoying our dinner and it would be unfair if it cut into your study time. Furthermore, the punishment was to teach you about the Downworld so we can avoid any further faux pas in the future and I can see you are very eager to do so,” Magnus explained warmly, waving a hand towards him for emphasis.

Alec nodded seriously, “I am, Prince. This is my world now and I wish to learn. So far my mistakes have cost Andrew dearly and that is unacceptable to me.”

“You and Andrew are very close,” Magnus commented though it was more of a statement.

“Like brothers,” Alec remarked honestly.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, feeling a sudden need to do something for Alec, something that would make him feel more comfortable, less alone here.

“Lorenzo sits on the War Cabinet as you know and we have meetings at least once a week, sometimes more often. I am certain he will bring Andrew with him for future meetings as well. I can inform him I think it is a good idea he lets Andrew stay here with you in my quarters during the meetings,” Magnus suggested, looking from his champagne at Alec to judge his reaction to his suggestion.

Alec’s whole face lit up, he smiled widely, making Magnus feel warm all over, and he couldn’t help but smile back, knowing he had said the right thing to make him feel more at ease here.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Prince!” Alec said happily and impulsively, maybe it was the alcohol and the painkillers, maybe it was just him being happy, but he gave Magnus a quick hug.

Magnus was almost disappointed that Alec pulled back with a faint blush before he had time to even close his arms around him. However, Alec was still almost glowing with happiness at the news as he sat back down and Magnus forgot all about his disappointment at the brief hug and just sat there, basking in the light and warmth of his joy. It was almost like being near the sun. He hadn’t felt anything like that in ages. Magnus found he liked it very much.

Magnus pulled himself out of his fascination watching Alec was becoming.

“But, anyway, I would love still to hear your initial thoughts. If you were me what would you be careful about?” Magnus repeated his earlier question and took a sip of his champagne.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment, happy and moved that Magnus really wanted his thoughts and insights. It made him feel valued and useful and he realized this mattered to him; he did want Magnus to value him in other ways than just in the bedroom and seeing he did that; it made it easier to think about the submission that Andrew had talked out. _Power on your knees_ , Andrew had called it. Valentine had never asked him for insight like this; Magnus was already giving him more power than he had ever had without kneeling. He could only imagine what Magnus might offer if he submitted fully to him. Suddenly that thought didn’t seem as scary as it had before.

“Well, the Seelies are well handled at the moment. The King owes you a huge debt that will take him a significant amount of time to pay off and you are the winning side so they will support you,” Alec thought aloud, starting with the easy one.

Magnus nodded approval at his thoughts, “Go on.”

“Your father’s blood and your powers gives you easy command of the Warlocks and only someone with royal blood to match or rival yours could dethrone you – or an older Warlock with more magical abilities and also a desire to rule – well, both seem unlikely so you seem quite safe there,” Alec went on, looking at Magnus for his reactions as he went through his thought process.

Magnus smiled in agreement, “Very good.”

“So your main concern lies with the werewolves and the vampires,” Alec concluded. “Now, the werewolves you control as long as you have the alliance of the ruling Alpha, which you currently do. However, his rule depends on the others seeing him as the strongest in every way. As he grows older and thus physically weaker it would be beneficial to ensure…certain deals or allowances are made to ensure his rule,” Alec said carefully, thinking aloud.

“Like what?” Magnus asked interested.

He had thought the same thing and could always use some good ideas on how to ensure this.

Alec thought it over in his head for a moment. He admired Magnus’ rule – he was fair and just and seemed to be a great leader for all of his people. He genuinely wanted him to stay in power of the Downworld; if ever the Nephilim race was to survive, he felt Magnus was the best bet for guaranteeing that. Therefore, he considered his advice carefully, wanting to ensure he gave the best advice he could with the limited information he had at his disposal at the moment.

“A suitable marriage for his daughter for example. Strong Omegas around him to protect him so that any Alpha wishing to attack would not come near him…as werewolves can’t refuse a direct challenge the trick would be to stop any Alpha from voicing such a challenge,” Alec reflected aloud.

Magnus nodded, loving that he finally had someone to talk to about this. This was obviously not something he could talk about with anyone else.

“Blackmail?” Magnus suggested.

Alec nodded. “Or assassination as long as it couldn’t be tracked back to you, Prince.”

Magnus grinned evilly. “I like the way you think. Go on.”

Alec smiled a bit at the praise as he went on, “Well, the trick for you as you are immortal is to ensure his rule so if his daughter presents as Omega you should try and see if any of her children present as Alphas and then promote them as the next ruling Alpha.”

Magnus nodded, having thought the same.

“Good idea,” he praised.

Alec blushed a bit at his praise but felt encouraged to continue so he went on, “Could the ruling Alpha’s life be extended? Then that should buy you time to wait for the potential Alpha grandchildren to take over if his daughter doesn’t present as Alpha.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a while. There were certain potions and spells. It was not common, easy nor considered morally correct to do but it **did** exist.

“There are certain ways it can be done; yes.”

“Then I would suggest that and then as mentioned move an Alpha grandchild into position if the daughter presents as Omega,” Alec concluded.

“And if there are no Alpha grandkids?” Magnus threw out, thoroughly enjoying talking these things through with Alec.

Alec had a wonderful mind and his eyes and face were so reflective; he seemed to really engross himself in the problem. It was fascinating to watch.

“Have the law changed so it goes on bloodline regardless of presentation?” Alec suggested.

Magnus frowned, thoughtful. “Would be difficult; Werewolves are not as interested in bloodlines as Warlocks are. Besides, Clarissa isn’t his blood relation.”

“Then the rule could go on cubs instead of blood; the term as I understand it also includes the adopted ones,” Alec suggested thoughtfully.

“That one would be a hard sell; Werewolves are ruled by Alphas. Not even I could change that. It’s in their blood, in their make-up. It’s a part of who they are,” Magnus explained.

Alec nodded at that, thinking about it some more.

“Then all I can suggest is to ensure she does carry an Alpha child to term….by any means necessary if she herself presents as an Omega,” he said evenly.

Magnus nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, that could possibly be done though it is not considered correct.”

Alec gave a wry smile at that. “You asked what could be done, Prince. Not what was considered correct.”

Magnus gave a short laugh at that.

“True enough,” Magnus agreed with a smile. “What else?”

“Well, that leaves the vampires,” Alec said thoughtfully. “Your alliance there seem to depend on your bond with Raphael Santiago, but as I recall from our files you consider him your son so as long as he can stay in power you are safe there.”

“Anything I should watch out for?” Magnus asked, wanting to hear more of his ideas and thoughts. It was interesting to get his reflections on this. He was direct and ruthless in his suggested solutions; Magnus liked that.

“Just make sure he isn’t assassinated or otherwise deposed so if any strong vampire seem to rise in any clan have that vampire…” Alec suggested, searching for the right word.

“Deposed of?” Magnus suggested with a dark smile.

Alec nodded. “Yes, Prince.”

“You have a very strategic mind,” Magnus complimented.

Alec blushed slightly and smiled warmly at the praise, “Thank you, Prince.”

“Any advice on fighting Valentine?” Magnus asked more seriously. Alec had lived with him; he would know him better than most after all.

“You are doing great so far, Prince. You are winning,” Alec reminded him.

“But it has a very high price and our supply chains are stretched thin,” Magnus admitted, his voice grim.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before he said in a dark tone, “Well, my advice is to not hold back because Valentine won’t. Sacrifice all of your pawns and the bishops too; sacrifice the **queen** if you have to.”

“So use everything at my disposal?” Magnus asked, impressed with his chess metaphor.

Magnus mentally made a note to play a game of chess with Alec someday soon; that would surely be interesting.

Alec nodded, “Yes, Prince.”

“Good advice,” Magnus admitted. He gave Alec a fond and warm smile before he added seriously, “That of course brings us back to something I mentioned earlier in our relationship which is that one day I hope to have your submission so that I can trust you to aid me unconditionally in all things; also this.”

Alec nodded, he had just thought about the same thing when Magnus had asked for his insights.

“Yes, Prince, I have not forgotten and that is something I want very much,” Alec admitted softly, reflectively, avoiding Magnus’ eyes as he replied.

“The war part or the submission part?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, hoping he would say both but unsure how far he had gotten in his own process on this yet.

“Certainly the first but I think….maybe also the second? I am at least getting a much better understanding of what it means now, my Prince,” Alec admitted softly, blushing a bit and still not meeting his eyes.

Magnus couldn’t help but notice Alec had added ‘my’ before his title; something he had noticed he hadn’t done at first but was slowly doing more now. He thought of it as a good sign; a sign he felt he belonged here.

“I’m glad,” Magnus said with a smile and took a hold of Alec’s nearest hand on the table.

Magnus looked Alec in the eyes as he took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly, making Alec blush and look down. Magnus smiled at how sweet he looked like this, so innocent, and released his hand with a knowing gleam in his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

“Thank you for your patience with me. I am trying, Prince,” Alec said softly, still looking down instead of looking at him, feeling a bit embarrassed, confused and overwhelmed suddenly.

“I know. I understand now much better why this is so difficult for you. I can wait. Good things are worth waiting for, Alexander,” Magnus said warmly, heartfelt, enjoying the reaction he was clearly having on Alec.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec said softly, his cheeks coloring again at the praise.

Magnus took pity on his blushing angel and decided to change the topic.

“Now, you helped me out earlier and I wish to reward that,” Magnus said strongly. “Name your reward.”

Alec looked at him then, confused. “I….what?”

“A gift. What would you like?” Magnus clarified, smiling at him.

“I…don’t know,” Alec admitted, puzzled by the question.

“There must be something,” Magnus insisted.

“I….I am not sure,” Alec said hesitantly, unsure what he was meant to say.

“Well, what was your favorite gift so far?” Magnus asked, trying a different approach.

“My siblings. My parabatai. Andrew,” Alec said thoughtfully, smiling softly.

Magnus smiled at that before he said, “Very sweet but I meant physical objects, darling.”

“I…I can’t recall,” Alec said thoughtfully. “I have gotten clothes. And my weapons of course.”

Magnus shook his head, puzzled as to why his question was so hard for Alec to answer.

“I meant something for you. Specifically for you.”  
Alec was silent, reflective for a moment.

“Jace gave me some bread once after Valentine had denied me food for two days; that was a huge risk for him to take and Valentine first gave me food again on the fourth day so that bread was a great gift,” Alec then said, his voice and eyes showing how happy he had been at what Jace had done.

Magnus felt overwhelmed by sadness at hearing this had been Alec’s best gift. He reached out and stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly. Alec gave him a puzzled look, not understanding why Magnus looked sad but still leaned into the touch, making Magnus smile at seeing that. Then he withdrew his hand.

“Anything a bit more…gift-like?” Magnus asked softly, hopeful he had gotten **something**.

“I don’t think I have gotten something like what you are referring to, Prince,” Alec admitted frankly but there was no pain or regret in his words; you can’t miss what you have never had.

It wasn’t like most people he knew got gifts like that; Andrew certainly never had. Izzy had sometimes gotten something from their father as he loved his daughter; she was his princess. Valentine sometimes gave Jace gifts but that was more cruel than kind as he at any moment could destroy them or take them away so Jace had quickly learnt never to get attached to any gift. The only gift Valentine had ever given him that Jace had allowed himself to feel anything at all for had been Alec and even that had been extremely guarded and tempered. Valentine loved nothing more than to destroy the gifts Jace had loved most as a child so it was better for both Alec and him this way; Alec would be safe, somewhat, and Jace would be safe, nothing could be taken from him if Jace cared for nothing.

“Never? No one has ever gifted you anything?” Magnus asked shocked, sympathy clear in his eyes and voice.

Alec shook his head, surprised by Magnus’ strong reaction to his response.

“No, Prince. I don’t think so. Not the way you describe it.”

“Well, we can’t have that!” Magnus declared, forcing his sympathy back and instead smiling brightly at Alec, making it clear that was all going to change from now on.

“We…can’t?” Alec asked puzzled.

“Are you more of a flowers or a cologne man?” Magnus asked with a charming smile.

“I….I don’t know,” Alec admitted, getting more and more confused.

“I know. I know. You have never gotten either,” Magnus answered for him. “Well, have both then!”

With a snap of his fingers, Alec had a bottle of cologne and a bouquet of five long stemmed red roses in his lap. Alec looked down at the objects with awe and wonder. He touched both carefully, as if he was afraid they would disappear or be taken away.

“Is….is this for me?” Alec asked hesitantly, a lump in his throat.

Magnus nodded, overwhelmed himself at how happy Alec was for such small things.

“Yes, darling. Yours to do with as you wish.”

“Wow. This is…amazing,” Alec said, astonished. He picked up the cologne and examined it. “What is this cologne? Gucci?” Alec read the brand name aloud, looking confused at Magnus.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s considered fancy. I can conjure something else. Anything you can think of. Another brand?”

Alec shook his head; he didn’t even know this brand. He would be unable to name anything else.

“No, no, Prince. This is amazing,” Alec quickly reassured him.

Alec carefully put the bottle of cologne on the table as if he was afraid it would break and shatter just by looking at it. He then looked at the roses and touched them carefully, his eyes turning sad when he touched the fragile petals. Magnus frowned at seeing this.

“Are the roses not to your liking? I can conjure other flowers too,” Magnus assured him

“They are lovely,” Alec said, a lump in his throat, looking from the roses and up at Magnus.

“Then why do you look sad?” Magnus asked, puzzled.

“It’s just that they will die and I…” Alec paused, emotional. “I want to savor this moment forever. I have never before been gifted anything as special as this.”

Magnus felt a lump in his own throat, moved by Alec’s joy and wonder of the moment.

“There,” Magnus declared, snapping his fingers and the roses were now covered in a fine golden layer. “The roses are gilded in gold and I have added a touch of magic. They will last forever.”

Alec smiled happily at him, making Magnus smile back at the pure joy and amazement on Alec’s face.

“Thank you so much!” Alec said joyfully, still smiling widely.

“Now, back to my question. What do you want as a gift?” Magnus asked again, watching Alec as he laid the flowers carefully on the table next to the cologne.

“You just gifted me these things! Surely that’s more than enough,” Alec protested, waving at the flowers and cologne.

Magnus smiled but shook his head.

“No, darling. I want to give you a proper gift as thanks for your help. What do you wish for?”

“I…I don’t think I wish for anything,” Alec admitted.

“Jewels? Gold? Maybe something fancy matching the bracelet I gave you?” Magnus asked, nodding to the bracelet he had put on Alec’s wrist at their first meeting as a sign of his claim to him.

Alec looked at the bracelet and touched it tenderly. At first he had seen it as a mark of ownership and nothing else. Now the fancy jewel seemed to say more than just that; it seemed to speak also of concern and care, something that hadn’t been there before.

“Thank you but….I don’t need any of that, my Prince,” Alec said honestly as he looked at him.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his reply. As a Warlock he was used to people wanting things from him; he had never met anyone that was difficult to gift something to.

“Are you trying to guess what I want you to answer?” Magnus asked when he noticed Alec was staring at him intensely.

Alec bushed a bit and looked away before he admitted softly, “Yes, Prince.”

“Hmm. I would say you don’t need to do that. I have told you if I ask for your opinion then I want it but I am starting to understand that with Valentine it is hard to trust,” Magnus admitted.

“I….Sorry. I really shouldn’t let that reflect on you. You have never done anything to deserve that,” Alec said honestly. “But I am just not sure what to suggest as a gift. The concept is rather unfamiliar to me.”

“Well, how about I then try and guess instead what you might like,” Magnus suggested with a smile.  
Alec nodded eagerly, liking the idea a lot, “I would like that, my Prince.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a while before he finally thought of something.

“How about….” He started to say and then snapped his fingers, “your bow and quiver?”

The bow and quiver, full with arrows, appeared neatly laid across Alec’s lap. Alec’s mouth dropped open in shock and wonder and he looked at the items in his lap and then back at Magnus, completely taken back.

“Wow! Is that….?” he started, overwhelmed, unsure if this could really be true.

Alec touched the bow and quiver with shaking hands. He had never thought he would see a bow and quiver again and certainly not…this looked like **his** bow and quiver.

“Your bow and quiver that you surrendered when you were captured,” Magnus confirmed, and smiled, pleased with his reaction, thinking he had guessed correctly that he would like this gift.

Magnus knew that for Shadowhunters their weapon of choice was unique, like an extension of themselves.

Alec touched the bow and noticed the golden descriptions and letters decorating the metal which hadn’t been there before. The language was unfamiliar to him and he guessed it was demonic.

“It’s…fancier. Did you add this, my Prince?” Alec said, his eyes full of questions as he looked at Magnus.

Magnus nodded.

“I added some golden decorations and descriptions and cast a protection spell on both items,” Magnus explained.

“Thank you, Prince, but why?” Alec asked honestly, running his fingers over the golden inscriptions on both items.

“Well, if you are to aid me in battle with it I want it to be clear it is a weapon for the Downworld now,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“It’s still made of Adamas,” Alec warned him, knowing that the Heavenly metal would burn and eventually kill any demon-blooded creature who held it.

Magnus nodded and smiled, both amused and touched by the concern for his welfare in his words, “I know. I don’t plan on touching it with my hands.”

“But…you would let me keep it in the mansion? In your quarters I mean?” Alec clarified, confused by this.

Magnus nodded. “Yes.”

“But…” Alec started, bewildered by his reply. Not that he wanted him to change his mind, on the contrary, but why would he allow a weapon that could harm him, that he couldn’t touch without suffering, to be in his own private chambers?

Magnus smiled fondly and reached over, putting a hand under his chin and made Alec look up from the bow and quiver and look at him as he spoke, “Darling, if you had wanted to murder me you could have tried earlier. Furthermore, if I thought you had no honor and your word held no value I would never had made the deal with you.”

The honesty and trust in Magnus’ eyes made Alec feel overwhelmed. He replied softly, his eyes lowered for a moment as he felt the intensity of Magnus’ gaze become too much, “Thank you, my Prince.”

Magnus released him and leaned back in his chair, pleased with Alec’s response to his statement. When Alec lifted his eyes and looked at him Magnus smiled fondly at him and he was happy to see Alec smiling back, the smile reaching his eyes.

Magnus did a wave of his hand before he said with a satisfied air, “There. I just made a shooting range at the back of the mansion grounds for target practice.”

Alec looked even more astonished at him, a look of something between awe and disbelief on his face.

“I can...use it?” Alec asked hesitantly, trying not to sound as eager as he really was but it must have come out because Magnus gave him a fond but amused look.

“Yes, of course. That was why I created it,” Magnus replied, enjoying how he reacted to his gifts.

Alec’s reactions made him want to gift him other things, more things. Magnus had always enjoyed gifting people and he was starting to take a great fondness to gifting Alexander things.

“When, please, my Prince?” Alec asked eagerly, excited.

He had missed his bow and quiver; he had missed holding it, using it. It was like a piece of him was missing without it.  
“Whenever I do not have need for you with me then you are free to train there,” Magnus allowed with a smile. He thought about his schedule and suggested, “Tomorrow morning if you wish.”

“Thank you!” Alec said joyfully and carefully laid the bow and quiver on the floor next to his chair so he could give Magnus a hug, holding around his neck tightly.

Magnus smiled and closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed that Alec clung to him long enough for him to close his arms around him, holding him close. His angel, his Nephilim! His. His whole body seemed to sing it, want it, and proclaim it. This angel was **his**!

“You’re welcome, darling.” Magnus said heartfelt, softly, against his neck.

Alec pulled back and smiled a bit shyly, embarrassed at his emotions. Magnus stroked his cheek fondly before Alec pulled all the way back and retook his seat.

“Now, can you still not think of a wish?” Magnus asked fondly, taking another sip of his champagne.

Alec looked surprised at him.

“You just gave me one,” Alec proclaimed, puzzled.

“I chose that. I want **you** to name something. Unless of course you still don’t trust me enough to name something you really **do** wish for,” Magnus said and couldn’t quite keep the hint of disappointment out of his voice at the last part.

He understood now where Alec came from but it didn’t mean he didn’t wish Alec would trust him, really trust him.

Alec smiled fondly at him. “I **do** trust you, my Prince.” He paused before he added, “I admit I didn’t before, earlier, but I **do** trust you now.”

Magnus smiled happily at hearing that. “Then let me know what you wish for.”

Alec thought about it in honest for a few moments before he asked, still a bit hesitant at admitting a true wish but determined to show Magnus that he **did** trust him, “Can….Could I maybe see my sister? Just for a little while. To see she is safe.”

Magnus nodded, and smiled reassuringly at him, giving his nearest hand a comforting squeeze.

“Of course, darling. We shall visit the Seelie King for lunch tomorrow then,” Magnus declared.

“Really, Prince? Tomorrow already?” Alec asked joyfully, smiling widely.

Magnus nodded, “Of course.” He did a hand gesture and quickly wrote a fire message to the Seelie King and sent it off. “There! I am certain the King will eagerly await us and your sister too of course.”

“Thank you!” Alec proclaimed, smiling widely as he again went over and hugged Magnus, less embarrassed about doing so now.

Magnus held him close for a few moments. When Alec drew a bit back, his arms still around Magnus’ neck, Magnus pulled him down into his lap and held him round his waist to keep him there. Alec gave him a surprised look but smiled shyly, keeping his arms around his neck and to Magnus’ great joy he seemed to quickly start to relax and get more comfortable sitting in his lap.

“I am going to miss these hugs when you are off the painkillers,” Magnus admitted frankly, giving him a soft smile.

“Who says they will end?” Alec asked shyly.

“I shall hope not,” Magnus replied strongly and pulled him into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck.

Magnus quickly dominated the kiss, making it possessive yet tender, Alec eagerly giving way under him, letting his tongue in. When Magnus drew back Alec had a dazed look in his eyes and his lips were red and slightly swollen from Magnus having nibbled at them.

“You look beautiful like this,” Magnus told him with something close to awe, loving that he could get him so out of it.

Alec was really starting to relax and give in more and Magnus enjoyed that a lot. Alec smiled shyly, looking down for a moment.

When Alec looked at him again, he asked softly with a hint of confusion, “Why are you doing all this for me, my Prince? All of these gifts and things. You didn’t have to do that.”

Magnus stroked his cheek tenderly and smiled at him before he replied in a soft and warm voice, “Well…I guess I have grown accustomed to your face. To having you here with me,” Magnus replied fondly, warmly.

Alec blushed, overwhelmed by the tenderness in Magnus’ gaze. He had been worried and afraid when he had first come here but had been determined to see his deal carried out. Now, as he got to know Magnus more and more he found he was living the best life he had ever lived; Magnus took better care of him than anyone ever had before.

“I…I am growing quite fond of being here,” Alec offered in return, looking down, his voice soft and warm as well, blushing slightly as he spoke. As he looked down, Alec missed the joy and happiness his words brought to Magnus’ eyes.

After the meal Magnus suggested they watched a movie. However, Alec had no experience with this either as Valentine hadn’t allowed him a TV. Magnus introduced him to what he called a “classic”; something called “Gladiator”, a movie about the Roman Empire. Magnus had put the movie on and had gathered Alec in his lap, enjoying holding him close in a way that both allowed for him to watch the movie and watch Alec. Alec liked the movie a lot. Magnus liked looking at Alec’s reactions to the movie; how his eyes reflected grief, angry, fear, hurt, joy….It was like experiencing it all again for the first time through Alec and for a Warlock, for an immortal, experiencing first times were rare, unique and treasured.

Remembering Alec’s reactions to the chocolate muffins Magnus conjured up a silver tray filled with different types of chocolates, including the same type of muffins as earlier, as well as coffee for them both. Magnus had a hard time deciding if he enjoyed Alec’s reactions to the chocolates or the movie the most. After some encouragement Alec tried all the different types of chocolates Magnus had conjured and had a look of pure bliss after each bite he took. He seemed sorrowful he couldn’t force more of the chocolates down until Magnus had reassured him the remaining chocolates would be his so he could eat them whenever he wished.

When the movie was over Magnus gently pushed Alec off his lap and onto the sofa. Alec gave him a puzzled look. Magnus smiled calmly at him and reached out a hand to him. Alec looked questioning at his hand, unsure what to do.

“Take my hand,” Magnus clarified with a smile and Alec did so.

Magnus pulled him to his feet and into his embrace, holding him close, and his arms around his waist. Alec smiled shyly at him, still not used to intimacy quite yet not to be a bit nervous and hesitant. It was easier when Magnus told him what he wanted.

Magnus claimed his lips in a passionately kiss, holding him close by his hands around his waist. Alec wrapped his arms around his torso and held on tight, moaning against Magnus’ lips as he claimed his lips like a starving man finding water in the desert. They were both panting slightly when Magnus drew back and the Warlock smirked at Alec’s expression, finding it so cute and endearing that he could look so lost after a kiss.

“Come with me,” Magnus said softly, his voice filled with beginning desire, as he pulled out of the embrace and lead Alec into the master bedroom with him, holding his hand in his.

Magnus released his hold on him in the middle of the room. Unsure what to do Alec just stood there for a second before deciding his best bet was to drop to his knees, which he did, folding his hands in his lap and bowing his head, awaiting instructions. He felt calm now, secure. He found himself smiling a little, a bit nervous still but mostly excited, realizing he hadn’t just knelt like this for Magnus but for himself too. He knew now that Magnus would tell him what he wanted, he would take control and he would make sure he was alright. He could trust him.

Magnus walked to him and stroked his hair tenderly, affectionately, smiling down at him though Alec couldn’t see it.

“Alexander, go get on the bed, darling,” Magnus ordered, his voice kind even with his arousal starting to show.

Alec quickly got to his feet and went to the bed. He laid down on his back, unsure what position Magnus wanted him in.

“Is…is this ok, Prince?” Alec asked softly, uncertainly, blushing and looking down as he spoke when he saw the clear lust and admiration in Magnus’ eyes.

Despite still being a bit nervous, Alec was starting to get aroused, seeing Magnus’ reaction to him certainly adding to that. His growing arousal wasn’t missed on Magnus who smirked at seeing it.

“Yes, but a bit over dressed,” Magnus said with a seductive smile and snapped his fingers, making them both naked.

“There. Much better,” Magnus said in satisfaction as he sat on the side of the bed and looked at his naked Angel with hunger and affection.

“Yes, Prince,” Alec agreed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Alec kept his eyes on Magnus’ torso as he was still a bit too shy to do anything else but was aware of Magnus’ erection. Magnus’ clear desire for him fueled his own arousal. Alec felt a familiar desire to try and cover himself, still embarrassed over being this exposed and having his desires so openly displayed. He forced it down; Magnus had not allowed him to cover himself and knowing that made it easier for him to give into his arousal; it made it feel ok to do so.

“You are beautiful, angel,” Magnus praised, making Alec blush and smile, relaxing more.

“Thank you, Prince,” he said softly.

“Does your back still hurt?” Magnus asked worried, touching the bandages around his torso.

Alec bit his lower lip, looking down embarrassed at being reminded that he had disappointed Magnus.

“Yes, Prince. A little,” he admitted. “Not now though as I had the painkillers earlier.”

Magnus made a hand gesture and Alec suddenly felt all leftover pain from his wounds had vanished as well as the bandages. He looked in shock and surprise at him.

“There. All healed. The scars are still there though; I simply accelerated time for the wounds so they healed quicker,” Magnus said with a smile, enjoying that he could now touch all of Alec’s torso without the bandages blocking him.

“I…Thank you, Prince!” Alec said with a smile, looked up at him with awe and wonder in his eyes.

“Thank you, darling, for helping me earlier,” Magnus said softly, the nickname coming easily to his lips now.

“It does mean you are off the painkillers starting now though,” Magnus added in a warning tone.

Alec nodded, having guessed as much.

“I know. After seeing Andrew today and our dinner together….it’s not that scary. I….I am actually alright with that,” Alec admitted, blushing a bit.

Magnus smiled at hearing that.

“Let me give you another gift then,” Magnus said with a seductive wink.

Alec watched curiously, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes as Magnus knelt between his legs on the bed. He took a deep breath when Magnus slowly bent down, maintaining eye contact as he took his already half-hard cock into his mouth. He nipped and sucked at the tip before taking him slowly, very slowly, their eyes still locked, down to the hilt.

“F…fuck,” Alec hissed as he felt the warmth of Magnus’ mouth and fought not to thrust up into his mouth.

Alec fisted the sheets to try and control himself as Magnus started moving up and down, alternating between using just his mouth and adding his fist to pump him at the same time.

“Do you like that, angel?” Magnus asked as he pulled off his cock for a moment, a superior smirk in his eyes and voice, before sinking back down, letting Alec hit the back of his throat.

He knew Alec liked it; he could already taste pre-come on his tongue. He loved he could make him fall apart like this, so easily. He was on a power trip unlike any he had ever experienced.

“Yes! Please, yes,” Alec mumbled feverishly.

Needing something firmer to hold on to Alec stretched up his arms and held onto the bedposts, his hands forming fists.

Seeing what he did Magnus pulled off his cock and asked him in a voice filled with dark promise, “Would you rather I tie you up instead? Would you like that? Being at my mercy like that?”

“Please,” Alec breathed, his arousal increasing at the words and the look of hunger and lust he saw in Magnus’ eyes.

“There,” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers.

Alec’s hands were now tied above his head with invisible ropes and then tied to the headboard, keeping him firmly in place. Alec experimented with trying to pull free and seeing he couldn’t made his arousal increase. Magnus gave him a knowing smile when he saw what he had done before he went down on him again, making Alec moan aloud. Magnus kept up his sucking and licking, going from his balls and thighs to the tip of his cock and back again, sometimes taking him all the way down and sometimes just licked or sucked. It didn’t take long for Alec to have reached his breaking point.

“I…I can’t….Please,” Alec begged, trashing wildly, moving his head from side to side, lost to the pleasure of the moment.

“Would you like to feel my cock inside you?” Magnus asked, his breath hot against Alec’s overheated skin on his thigh.

Alec nodded frantically, having been willing to say yes to almost anything at this point and the thought of surrendering like that to Magnus, feeling him completely inside of him… He wanted that, needed that.

“Yes. Yes! Please, yes,” he begged, his arousal only heightened by hearing himself beg.

He was blushing, finding it hard to look at Magnus as he spoke.

Magnus took him all the way down again, making tears come to Alec’s eyes from the strain of holding back.

“Please!” Alec begged when Magnus pulled off again, enabling him to breathe a bit again, his cock painfully hard.

“Yes what? Use words so I can know what you want,” Magnus demanded, smiling seductively at him.

“Yes, please. I want you. I want you to fuck me,” Alec got out, so lost in passion he managed to get the words out without blushing too much.

“You look so beautiful like this; wrecked, begging, **mine** ,” Magnus said softly, his eyes filled with desire, his own cock strained and hard.

Magnus magically lubed one finger and wanted to insert it slowly but Alec pressed down eagerly, taking it all the way, wincing slightly at the burn.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec breathed, enjoying the feeling but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Magnus teased with a voice filled with lust.

“Yes, please,” Alec begged, beyond caring how he sounded as Magnus inserted another lubed finger, getting the hint and this time not going slow but pushing it all the way in one go.

“Please, I need you now,” Alec begged desperately.

“You are not fully stretched, darling. It will burn,” Magnus warned.

Alec shook his head. He knew from earlier just how big Magnus was and he didn’t care. He needed him inside now, he wanted to feel the same kind of obligation, of release, as earlier.

“Please. Please fuck me **now** ,” he pleaded.

“You are so beautiful when you are begging,” Magnus said hoarsely as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself against his opening. He magically applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before slowly pushing in.

“More, please more!” Alec yelled, frustrated with the slow pace.

“Always so eager for my cock. I love that,” Magnus grunted, trying to hold back so he wasn’t pushing all the way in at once.

Alec was trying his best to squirm to get more of him in faster. However, wanting him to learn a little patience and be just that much more desperate for it, Magnus still went slow, letting him get used to him little by little. Before long Magnus was fully inside his young lover and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Move! Move, please,” Alec demanded, only barely remembering to add the pleading at the end, craving more **now**.

“So needy for me. I love it,” Magnus admitted, his arousal heightened by Alec’s pleas, hoping he would he would be able to be just as verbal when he was off the painkillers and without having had anything to drink.

Magnus started to move, striking up a fast and deep pace at once, drawing moans of pleasure from Alec as he hit his prostate at each thrust. Soon Alec was leaking pre-come, his cock rock hard between their bodies.

“Please….Please I’m close,” Alec warned or begged, he wasn’t sure which.

“You can last a little longer for me, can’t you, angel?” Magnus asked hoarsely as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed in, drawing a loud moan from Alec.

“Y…yes, Prince,” Alec got out, his eyes glassy with lust, fighting to hang on, wanting to do as he was ordered.

Magnus continued his fast pounding and Alec fought uselessly against the restraints, his hands making fists, clasping and unclasping, fighting to not lose control and come.

“I…I can’t. I need….Please, I can’t,” Alec begged, tears running down his cheeks as his need reached new heights.

Magnus pulled all the way out before slamming back in with a deep thrust that made Alec shudder with desire.

“Then come. Show me how much you love taking my cock inside of you,” Magnus hissed in his ear as he fisted Alec’s cock with hard and quick movements.

After only a few thrusts Alec did, exploding between their bodies with a loud yell before he sank back on the bed, boneless, his eyes half-closed, everything darkening before his eyes for a moment from the intensity of his orgasm.

Magnus made a few more hard thrusts into him before coming deep inside his lover with a mumbled grunt. He held himself up on shaky hands before pulling out as carefully as he could. Alec barely seem to register it, still caught up in the afterglow of his orgasm, a soft smile on his lips and a dazed look in his eyes.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the bonds were removed from Alec’s wrists but he was too out of it to lower his arms. He snapped his fingers again and they were both cleaned up. He sat on the bed next to Alec and gently took one of Alec’s arms, rubbing it gently to get circulation back in the arm and hand, being careful of the red marks left on his wrist by the magical bonds. He repeated it for the other arm.

“Come here,” Magnus mumbled softly as he laid down beside Alec and pulled him into his embrace, making his head lay on his shoulder.

Alec sighed contently, snuggling closer almost as if by instinct.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec mumbled softly, warmly, still caught up in the haze of his afterglow as he felt himself about to drift off to sleep, a smile still on his lips.

“Thank **you** , angel,” Magnus mumbled softly as he held him tight.

Overcome by emotions and still in his own afterglow Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head tenderly, feeling sated and spent, relaxed and more certain than ever that very soon Alec would be his in all ways. He closed his arms around Alec and held him tight as he slept, Alec smiling in his sleep, looking young and vulnerable, making Magnus want to protect him just as much as he wanted to possess him. Who would have thought his once most formidable enemy would have turned out to be this amazing creature now sleeping in his embrace?

When Magnus fell asleep he was smiling as well. For the first time since the war had started he was smiling in his sleep. For the first time in over a hundred years, since his heartbreak over Camille…his heart had been moved and had fluttered without him even yet fully realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. :)  
> If so please consider leaving feedback. YOUR feedback matter so much to me! :)  
> Kudos always loved loved loved as well. Maybe THIS chapter is the chapter where you went; ok, this author have NOW deserved that kudos click from me! ;)


	14. Autumn Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees his sister in the Seelie Realm and gives Magnus the gift he has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 45 pages long, making it the longest chapter to date for this story! I am really hoping someone notices the details I put into these chapters and are enjoying it. ;)  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of war, submission, homophobia, past child abuse, past torture, past punishments. Detailed oral and anal sex. The Elvish and the culture I used for the Seelies are closer to Tolkien and LOTR than anything else, because that is another of my fandoms and I like it and just go with it. ;)  
> The Elvish used in this story is one of the Tolkien languages made for LOTR.

**Please read chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings.**

#  Chapter 14: Autumn Beauty

_“I dive in deep and soar so high. I blow the ashes to free the sky”_ _(_ _Supernova, Within Temptation)_

Alec had never been to the Seelie Realm before but had heard of its great beauty. However, as soon as he stepped foot inside the magical Realm Alec was convinced the tales had been greatly understated. It was so beautiful Alec almost forgot himself and just wanted to stop and stare to admire it all. The forest surrounding the portal they exited seemed to be painted in autumn colors of yellow, orange, green and brown. The sun was coming through the trees, making everything reflect and almost glitter like gold.

A legion of the Seelie King’s own personal guard stood ready to receive Magnus and Alec as they exited the portal to the Seelie Realm, closely followed by ten of Magnus’ own guards. The Seelie guards all bent the knee for Magnus and rose at his command before they started to escort them the short distance up a designated pathway to the Seelie palace. Magnus had explained the rules Alec had to follow while they were here in the Seelie Kingdom in great detail, as Alec’s reading of the remaining law texts had been postponed. Alec was determined to follow all the rules to the letter so he wouldn’t put his sister at risk like he had Andrew.

Alec was following closely behind Magnus but still at a respectful distance, making sure he kept his eyes to the ground and trying not to let anyone see how much he was admiring and looking at his surroundings as much as he could. He had a feeling Magnus was walking slowly to allow him to take in as much of the foreign Realm as he could. When the Seelie palace came into view and Alec could see some of it, even with keeping his head down, he was blown away. The palace was a painting from a midnight summer’s dream; glass and crystals surrounded by vines, colorful leaves and pale marble.

After about a ten minute walk guards opened the large doors to the entrance hall of the Seelie palace and the King’s guards left them so that only four guards followed them the rest of the way. Magnus ordered also only four of his own men to follow him from here on as well. They were led through a few hallways and reception rooms before two guards opened some large gold decorated wooden doors and they entered a large throne room with a very high celling formed as a half globe, made from white marble with golden inlay and glass. Guards were positioned around the room and the room had large tapestries on the walls showing colorful images of the original battle between the Heavenly and the demonic realms.

A few people, around twenty, stood to the sides of the throne room, watching them curiously, respectfully. As soon as they entered and they saw Magnus they all bent the knee. All the Seelies were dressed in earthy tones. The men all wore tunics and the women all wore flowery and airy dresses. Both the men and the women wore headbands, or circlets, in silver or gold, some with precious stones in it too and both genders had long floaty hair. At the end of the room was a podium with three steps. At the very top stood a large wooden throne with gold inlays and precious stones. The Seelie King was sitting there, his robes and his circlet the most extravagant and beautiful of all the Seelies present. On the second step, to the King’s right hand side, was a large silken pillow in gold with tassels. A beautiful young girl was kneeling there, so close the King could keep a hand on her head and touch her hair if he wished, which he occasionally did, stroking it absent-mindedly. The young girl wore the most beautiful golden and airy dress, her long dark hair almost reaching her waist. She was obediently looking down but there was a small smile curving her lips as soon as the doors to the throne room had been opened as if she had sensed who had entered. Her skin was a soft golden, her arms bare in the dress she wore. She had a silver snake bracelet on her right waist, which was unique and clearly not of Seelie design, making it stand out clearly, marking her as different. She wore a crown of autumn colored flowers on her head and was effortlessly the most beautiful woman in the room.

Alec kept his head down but he noticed her, sensed her in a way, as soon as he entered; Izzy! His sister! She was kneeling next to the King. What he could see of her she looked well and he released the breath he did not know he had been holding in relief.

One of the four of the King’s guards who had been escorting them stepped in front of the throne, making Magnus and Alec stop too. As soon as they had come to a stop all Magnus’ guards respectfully bowed before the Seelie King, staying with bowed heads, while three of the four King’s guards bent the knee for Magnus. Alec went to his knees some steps behind Magnus, bowing his head and looking down at his hands in his lap but he was smiling to himself, Izzy looked ok. He couldn’t wait to talk to her.

“The heir to all the demonic realms, the Prince of Edom, the ruler of the united Downworld, the supreme commander of the Allied forces: Magnus Bane, my King,” the one remaining standing guard to the King announced.

“Thank you,” the Seelie King replied, nodding respectfully to Magnus.

“Your Supreme Highness, I present the King of the Seelies, the ruler of the Seelie realm, the Guardian of the Gateways of Worlds and your ever loyal subject; Meliorn,” the guard finished the introductions before also bending the knee for Magnus as the last one.

“King Meliorn, thank you for seeing me on such short notice,” Magnus said gracefully, nodding respectfully to the King.

“It’s a pleasure to host you here in my palace, my Prince,” The King said formally.

Magnus nodded his thanks before he looked at the Seelies around him and did a benevolent hand wave.

“You may all rise,” Magnus said formally and everyone did so and his own guards looked up again.

“I have prepared a grand banquet in your honor, my Prince,” the King said with a smile.

Magnus nodded his thanks as he politely responded with, “Thank you. I am certain it will be wonderful.”

“Let’s go eat then,” Meliorn declared and rose from his throne. He went to the second step and looked at Isabelle who kept her eyes down but she was smiling more widely when the King stopped near her.

The King’s expression and tone softened as he spoke to her, “Isabelle, rise and follow. With the Prince’s permission of course, stay close to your brother so he doesn’t forget his way to the Great Hall.”

“Yes, my King,” Isabelle replied quietly and remained kneeling till the King had reached the end of the podium before she gracefully got to her feet, keeping her head bowed and keeping a respectful distance to the King as she followed with small steps.

Magnus looked back at Alec, who was kneeling behind him, his head bowed. He felt a sudden urge to touch him and tell him he was doing well.

Instead, without even knowing it, his own expression and tone softened as he spoke to him, “Alexander, rise too and follow your sister’s lead.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said softly, staying kneeling and his head bowed as Magnus and the King walked passed him. He was smiling even more widely as he knew he was that much closer to being with his sister again.

Without speaking Izzy knelt beside him and almost touched him but didn’t as she made a graceful hand movement to indicate he should rise and follow her. He did so, smiling warmly, widely at her and she smiled back. She made a nod to indicate they should follow Magnus and Meliorn and so they did. Alec copied her small steps and bowed his head as she did too. He could tell she was smiling as much as he was, as eager as he was to talk to him.

The King’s four guards walked in front of the King and Magnus and Magnus’ four guards took up the rear, after Isabelle and Alec. Guards standing at every double door they reached stood at attention before opening the doors for them as the group walked through the palace towards the Great Hall. Behind them, the people from the throne room followed. No one spoke but the excitement was clear in the air; it was always an important day when the Prince visited.

“So, what did you wish to talk to me about? As I recall we have another War Cabinet meeting in two days. It could not have waited till then?” Meliorn asked Magnus as they walked, his voice low but well aware there were many ears around and thus keeping the topic light and impersonal.

“I did wish to talk to you about some issues but the timing is a gift to Alexander,” Magnus replied in the same tone, also aware he should wait with discussing more sensitive information till they were more private.

“Ah,” Meliorn said knowingly, smiling. “He is growing on you?”

Magnus just smiled good-natured as he replied in a matter of fact tone, “He earned this gift.”

The King grinned and nodded, “I see.”

They had reached the Great Hall and two guards opened the large beautifully decorated wooden doors for them. The Great Hall was decorated with large paintings from the Seelies’ past and the high ceiling had paintings of the battles between the heavenly and demonic armies on it. There were columns of white marble and golden inlays everywhere. The room was indeed large with two rows of tables set up with wine goblets, plates and cutlery, the wooden tables beautifully decorated with autumn leaves, autumn flower decorations and silver candleholders with lit candles. At the end of the room was a podium with three steps again; the top was large enough to hold a table and two chairs. This wooden table was the most beautifully decorated and everything on it were held in pure gold, including the wine goblets. On the second level plateau was two large silken pillows, beautifully decorated, and a small low Japanese wooden table with gold inlay and silver cutlery, plates, wine goblets and candleholders.

As the King and Prince entered all the people gathered inside turned towards them. As they slowly walked further into the room they all bent the knee.

“This is indeed an amazing setup,” Magnus complimented as he noticed the table set up for the King and himself as well as the setup for Alexander and his sister.

“Thank you, my Prince. If you will follow me up here; in this way we can talk more privately while still giving my subjects full view of us,” the King said as he guided them to the top of the podium.

“Very clever set up indeed, King Meliorn,” Magnus praised. In this way, they both had some privacy while Meliorn displayed his power and his connection to him, staying visible to his subjects.

“Isabelle, you and your bother may kneel there,” Meliorn said, gesturing to the pillows on the lower podium as he and Magnus walked past on the way to the table on top of the podium. “With the Prince’s permission you may eat, drink and talk quietly together there.”

Magnus smiled as he looked back at the siblings who had stopped at the foot of the podium to keep the required distance to the royals. Though their heads were bowed Magnus could almost sense their smiles and it made him smile more widely himself.

“You have my permission, Alexander,” Magnus said kindly.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged gratefully, trying to contain his joy at soon being able to talk to Izzy.

Magnus and Meliorn stood behind their seats at the table, looking out over the room while Izzy and Alec knelt at each of the pillows they had been given. Magnus waited until all the nobility and high ranked Seelies were in the banquet hall, bending the knee, before talking.

“Thank you all for coming to great me. It is appreciated,” Magnus said in a loud and calm voice, his eyes sweeping the room to make everyone feel noticed and included in his words. Magnus took his seat and then did a hand wave to Meliorn, “You may be seated, King Meliorn.”

“Thank you, my Prince,” the Seelie King replied as he sat down. The Seelie King then looked at his still kneeling subjects and said formally, “You may now all rise and be seated.”

While the guests were busy getting seated a server came at once and offered Magnus wine and then the King. When all the guests were seated and both the Prince and King had been served, the servers started to serve the guests in order of their position and power. Alexander and Isabelle were served wine last. Then the servers started to offer food in the same order.

“We may talk quietly now, big brother, but you can’t touch me,” Izzy said in a soft and quiet tone with a smile and a loving look at her brother, as she leaned close to him. “When the Prince and the King have both tasted the wine and food and the guests have followed them, we may do likewise,” Izzy continued explaining.

Alec gave an almost invisible nod of understanding.

“I am so happy to see you. I wish I could hug you,” Alec said warmly, keeping his voice soft and low.

Her smile widened and she nodded slightly. “I wish that too. We will be allowed that in private I am sure, if the Prince is anything like the King.”

“Are you alright here?” Alec asked with a hint of worry, looking her over again to check her for bruises or injuries and was relieved that even here, up close, she looked perfectly fine. More than fine actually; she looked stunning in her Seelie dress and crown of colorful flowers and her freely floating hair.

She gave him a reassuring smile and after checking to make sure everyone had been served and had tasted the wine she lifted her own wine glass and Alec did likewise. She toasted him silently, with a small nod of her head, before she tasted the wine and then put the glass down again. Alec copied her and found that Seelie wine was a lot sweeter than the wine Magnus had served him so far.

“Yes, I’m fine. King Meliorn is everything I always thought he would be. He treats me kindly,” Izzy reassured him, a fond look in her eyes and a softness to her tone when she spoke of the King.

Alec get out the breath he was unaware he had been holding and a knot in his stomach disappeared. Though he had always expected that, thought so, he had still worried. Even after seeing her in the throne room he had worried. He smiled at her now, relieved.

“I am very reassured to hear that. I always thought so, hoped so, with how he acted around you in Alicante when we were young and how I saw him act when he came to get you after the Prince gifted you to him,” Alec admitted.

She nodded, keeping this movement, as all her movements, soft, small and controlled so she would not draw attention to herself and Alec copied her. Avoiding drawing attention to themselves was a way to ensure the guests’ full attention would be on the Prince and the King as it was meant to be.

Now it was Izzy’s turn to look intensely at her sibling, seeing if she could spot any fresh bruises or scars. She noticed the brand on his rune on his neck and the scar from the ‘s’ from ‘Magnus’ on his arm, visible as his sleeve had curled up a bit. She was surprised he had kept his runes; she thought no captured Shadowhunter was ever allowed that.

Izzy had known from the moment she had been captured by the Downworld forces that even in a best case scenario she would lose her runes and had come to terms with that. However, as an officer she had not even expected to survive; the Downworld only offered to de-rune and turn the common soldiers. Officers were tortured for information and then publically executed. Every day she drew breath now was a gift and having these days be spent in such a wonderful manner as she did here with the King….She had learned the hard way that nothing was ever free and thus she worried that because she had gotten a good deal it would mean Alec was now suffering horribly and that would make it impossible for her to ever be truly happy with her new life, no matter of amazing it might be. If her happiness was paid for with her brother’s blood she wanted none of it.

“I have been worried about you though. How are you? None of us ever met the Prince and we heard so much gossip in Alicante about him,” Izzy asked, worried.

“He is a fair leader; he really cares for his people,” Alec said honestly. “He should win this war; everyone would be better off like that.”

“Everyone? Would he not want to kill the remaining Nephilim?” Izzy asked curiously. Not that she cared much for many Nephilim; besides her brother Max there were few people left in Idris she would want to see saved nor whom she thought deserved to be. She was more interested in how the Shadow World might end up as the war inevitably would draw to a close soon.

Alec nodded, the movement barely noticeable but sitting so close to him she saw.

“At the moment. I think if there was a way to unite the whole Shadow World, the Prince would be open to it,” Alec said thoughtfully.

“Would the rest of the Downworld though?” Izzy remarked, her skepticism of that possibility clear in her voice as she was well aware of the atrocities Idris had committed against the Downworld during this war and she was also well aware that the Downworld, like Idris, had a very brutal sense of justice where mercy towards ones enemies were rarely on the agenda.

“With the right punishment for the guilty and careful planning,” Alec insisted, having thought it over in his head over the last few days.

While Alec had no love at all for the current leadership and most of the army in Idris, which to be fair counted the majority of the population as Idris had always been a warrior nation, there were a few good apples still left; people who had opposed Valentine and Alec would like to try and save them if possible.

“Always thinking of others; that’s my brother,” Izzy said with a fond smile.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a smile of his own.

Izzy’s expression got serious again.

“But how are you? Personally,” she insisted.

Though Alec had never told her what he had endured living at Valentine’s mansion she had seen the scars and she had been forced to witness it if Valentine had wanted his punishment to be public; family members were always duty-bound to show up to such events to learn from the shame and humiliation the public punishment brought to the family name.

“I’m ok,” Alec insisted, taking another sip of his wine. He was surprised to find that he wasn’t even lying. He was actually ok for the first time in years; maybe for the first time ever.

“Alec….I know you are gay so you can be honest with me about how things truly are with the Prince,” Izzy said softly, looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

“Izzy…” Alec started to say, embarrassed and shocked she knew, unsure what he was going to say but suddenly afraid she would think less of him as that was after all what they had been taught in Idris.

At Alec’s panicked look Izzy added with a calm smile, her voice filled with emotions at finally being able to tell him how she felt about him being gay; something she had wanted to do for years in the hope that doing so would make things easier for him, “It’s ok. I love you always. I have known for a while; since before Andrew and you were sent away and mum and dad would not explain why.”

Alec smiled relieved, feeling a huge burden had been lifted from his chest by Izzy knowing and still loving him.

“Thank you. I love you too, Izzy,” Alec said affectionately.

Alec instinctively started to reach for her but quickly pulled his hand back as he remembered not to do that and instead put it on his wine glass, taking a sip.

“Saying I love you….I don’t think we have been able to say that to each other since before you were sent away…when you were what? 12?” Izzy admitted, thinking back.

“Yes,” Alec agreed, thinking back as well.

He had seen Izzy from time to time since he had been gifted to Jace as his parabatai; gifted was likely not the right word because it wasn’t like any of them had been asked if they had wanted to be parabatai. Him becoming Jace’s parabatai had been a part of the deal their parents had made for them for various reasons. Valentine had made the deal because he wanted a new type of Falcon for his son, something new to use to control him with, and Maryse and Robert saw it as their way to power and to not lose face after discovering their son was gay. Since then he had seen his sister mainly in passing. Valentine hadn’t allowed him to make social calls but he had seen her at training, during battles and when Valentine had ordered he was publicly punished for something as she was forced to witness those. However, if Valentine had thought Izzy would turn away in shame as Alec’s parents had done, he had been sadly mistaken. Izzy had always tried to maintain eye contact with Alec throughout the whole ordeal, not letting him or anyone else see anything in her face except strength and love for her brother.

“I hated when Valentine or Jace would punish you in public and I had to watch. I hated that all mum and dad cared about was ‘ _how you took it_ ’,” Izzy admitted softly, saying it now because they had never again been allowed to be alone to talk like this since he had become Jace’s parabatai so she had not been able to tell him this before now.

“It’s ok, Izzy. I’m ok now,” he reassured her.

“And even though I wish you did not have to see me like that it gave me strength to see you hold my gaze so unwavering through any and all punishments they would lay on me in public. The love and strength in your face and eyes carried me through and helped me take as many hits as I possibly could unflinching, silently,” Alec explained heartfelt, saying it to her now for the same reason; because he had not till now been able to tell her just how much that had mattered to him.

Izzy gave him a soft and sympathetic look, wishing she could have done more, wishing she could have spared him such pain all together.

“How does the Prince treat you? I know the King got a fire message that you were to be punished in public; a whipping, the day after the King brought me here. You got punished?” Izzy asked worried, worry and concern clear in her voice and eyes.

“Yes,” he acknowledged softly and looked down in his wine for a moment before taking a sip.

“Oh, Alec!” Izzy said sadly, her voice filled with shared pain at knowing he had had to endure that.

“It wasn’t that bad; not at all like what a whipping felt like in Alicante,” Alec quickly reassured her and Izzy was sad that he would know such pain and cruelty so well that he could compare.

“Small mercies…” Izzy mumbled sadly under her breath.

“He held back I think, and he sent me to a healer afterwards. I even got pain medication, the Mundane type,” Alec said, feeling oddly defensive of Magnus.

“Are you in pain now?” Izzy asked concerned.

“No. he healed me yesterday so I am also off the pain killers his healer gave me. 100% myself again in every way,” Alec calmed her with a warm smile.

“Does he punish you a lot?” she asked with something between fear, anger and worry in her voice as she took some wine and some food.

Alec ate some of his food as well before he replied, “No. I didn’t understand the rules at first. I do know.”

“Is he…kind now?” Izzy asked worried, hopeful, needing to know.

Alec nodded ever so slightly.

“Yes. I think to be honest he always was. He is a leader so there are certain allowances he could never make for me,” Alec said thoughtfully, thinking back. “I am the general they fought for years after all.”  
Izzy was thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of it from the Prince’s perspective. She knew well that Downworlder rules and customs had to be obeyed and the Prince, more than anyone else, could not be seen as making special allowances for anyone, in particular not a fallen enemy and certainly not one of the reputation and standing that Alec had.

“Yes, I guess I can see that,” she admitted somewhat reluctantly.

“He gave me this gift, to see you,” Alec disclosed, smiling at the memory of yesterday. It had been one of the best days of his life.

“I am happy he did,” Izzy said gratefully with a warm smile.

“Yes. He is quite…kind,” Alec admitted with a soft smile and a fond look as he looked discretely up at where the Prince was sitting with the King. Magnus noticed Alec’s gaze and smiled warmly at him, giving him a small nod no one but Alec would notice. When Alec turned back to face Izzy he still had a soft smile on his lips and a tender look in his eyes.

“You like him!” Izzy concluded, shock but also happiness in her tone.

She wanted her brother to be happy; he needed that after so many years living in Valentine’s shadow the way he had done.

“I….guess,” Alec admitted, thinking it over in his head.

He hadn’t really admitted it to himself like that but yes; he did not just admire the Prince as a leader or as a man. He actually liked him, personally, just as him.

Izzy smiled fondly as she said honestly, “It’s ok. I like the King.”

“Yes, but you always did,” Alec reminded her with an amused look, recalling how he had had to caution her as a young girl to never speak too loudly about her fascination with the Seelie Knight who would visit Alicante. A Shadowhunter with a fascination or even worse, fondness, for a Downworlder; a dangerous combination.

“I guess I always did,” Izzy readily admitted and she looked discretely up at the King who noticed at once and smiled softly, warmly down to her, making her instinctively smile back before she turned back to face Alec.

“You look beautiful. Your dress, clearly the finest Seelie material but….your bracelet. You got your whip back? I saw you surrender it when we were captured,” Alec asked, letting his surprise shine through as he made a small hand movement towards her snake bracelet.

Izzy touched her bracelet fondly. “Yes. It was my crowning gift.”

“Your…what?” Alec asked, not understanding the word, reminding himself that when he got back he needed to finish reading the law texts; not just because of Magnus’ deadline but because he needed to understand this new world he was now a part of.

“Yes, they didn’t really explain these things to us in Alicante,” Izzy admitted with a hint of annoyance at that fact. “The King gifted me this after he crowned me with the flowers.”

“I don’t understand,” Alec admitted, frowning, looking from the flowers in her hair to her bracelet and back again, trying to understand the connection.

“Seelies don’t use collars to signify that someone is special. They use crowns of flowers,” Izzy explained, trying to find of a comparison Alec would understand.

“So…the King wants everyone to know you are special?” Alec clarified, admiring her crown of flowers more intensely. The autumn colors were beautiful and the whole arrangement was soft, feminine and lovely.

“Yes. Seelies are normally neither possessive nor exclusive. Wearing a crown of flowers signify whom you belong to and that you are special to them and only belong to them,” Izzy explained, making a small hand wave towards the crown of flowers on her head.

“So, this combination of flowers…” Alec started to ask, looking at her flowers again with renewed interest; the different type and colors that had all been elegantly bound together.

Izzy gave a slight nod.

“And colors. Yes, they are unique to the King so everyone knows I belong only to him and no one else may touch me,” Izzy told him.

Alec was relieved to hear that; he had never imagined the King would even consider sharing her but hearing that Seelies, unlike Warlocks, were not naturally possessive had made him worried.

“And you are happy about that? The owning part I mean,” Alec clarified, because he was certain she was very happy she was the King’s and his alone; she had always had a thing for him and only him after all.

“Yes, of course. The King is very good to me,” she said with a fond smile.

“But he owns you,” Alec repeated with slight confusion, still trying to understand it.

“In Alicante many people owned us, Alec. The Clave owned us, Valentine owned us, our parents owned us...the Angels owned us. Being Nephilim is a life of servitude; to Heaven, the Angels, rules, laws and people. Children are not revered like they are here in the Downworld; they are seen as useful tools in the war against the Downworld and the demonic realms,” Izzy reminded him, her voice strong and matter of fact. “They might not have said it directly that they owned us the way people in the Downworld do, but it doesn’t make it any less true. However, none of them treated us well.”

Alec thought about her words and gave a small nod. “That’s true.”

Izzy gave him a searching look.

“Alec, don’t believe what Valentine told you. If Magnus treats you well and is a good leader…” she paused before adding with worry in her eyes, “I take it the Prince hasn’t collared you then? You do not belong only to him?”

“Actually he did when I proposed my deal to him to be sure I only belonged to him and was safe that way,” Alec explained and touched the brand on his neck.

Izzy gave a sigh of relief at hearing he was indeed protected.

“Warlocks use brands?” Izzy asked with a wince as his words caught up with her; that looked like it had been painful to receive. She certainly preferred crowns of flowers.

“Traditionally, yes,” Alec confirmed.

“But from your questions I take it you have not submitted to him then?” Izzy asked. “Your brand was given as a way to protect you and show his power but not because you both agreed to the duties and obligations that lies therein?”

“No, I mean yes, that’s true, all of it. Well, I thought I did submit to him when I knelt but the Prince explained the difference to me,” Alec told her.

“He is a good man then; marking you like this without having your submission and yet still making that promise to protect you and care for you,” Izzy said with relief, happy to know Alec was cared for.

“I never thought of it like that,” Alec admitted thoughtfully.

“Do you believe if you submitted to him he would be good to you? Do you trust him?” Izzy went on, focused on his answer as this was the most important aspect and would determine how she would advice him.

“Yes. I didn’t at first, trust him I mean, but I do now,” Alec admitted thoughtfully. “And he has promised me the world if I do submit and I believe him. Given who I am, who I was and who he is, what he has been through…. He needs that from me to know he can trust me with everything he wants to give,” Alec continued in a reflective tone before taking another sip of wine.

“Trust is the most important thing,” Izzy agreed. “Furthermore, the King speaks highly of him and I have faith in his judgement.”

“So you would also advise that I submit to him?” Alec asked, to be certain he understood her correctly.

“Also? Who else gave you advice?” Izzy asked surprised.

“Andrew,” Alec revealed with a fond smile for the man who was like a brother to him.

“Andrew survived?!” Izzy asked surprised but happy.

She had never known him well but had seen him as Alec’s friend a few times before the ordeal that had changed both Andrew and Alec’s lives forever. After that, she had seen him in public a few times; for punishment or if some of the soldiers wanted to toy with him, humiliate him. She had feared the worst for him. He had been treated so horrible in Alicante to the point where she had started to believe death would have been a kindness to him.

Things seemed to have gotten easier for Andrew when they had finally broken him. It was like the humiliation didn’t really reach him after that, the pain seemed further away. It was heartbreaking to watch that change as Alec’s childhood friend went from a trusting and loving young boy to a broken shell of a man. However, she had had to admit she had been relieved when she had seen he had broken, because after that they had no longer been able to force humiliation upon him the same way they had before. Before it had happened, they had for example enjoyed to forcing him to kneel next to their table whenever they wanted to show him off, show off their power over him in public. They would never let him sit on the furniture and he had been flushed and embarrassed at being forced to kneel, people laughing and taunting him for it as they passed by. After they had broken him, he didn’t even consider sitting on a chair; he would just always kneel on the floor, no humiliation to be seen on his face. He had gotten used to it, had accepted it as his fate. Heartbreaking as that was it was likely what had saved him in the end.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed with a smile; he had worried a lot for Andrew too and had been heartbroken he had been unable to include him in his original deal but if anyone had had a chance to survive without his aid it had been Andrew as he had never been an officer even if he had been captured with them.

“How is he?” Izzy asked worried, hoping maybe his life would somehow be a bit better now that he was away from Alicante.

“He was given to the Warlock general Lorenzo Rey. I thought at first he would be cruel to him as the files I read on him in Alicante said he had been in the camps, but I met Andrew yesterday and he says he is treated well,” Alec said with a relieved smile.

“The general doesn’t hurt him? He is truly well treated?” Izzy asked hopefully, smiling at the thought.

Alec nodded, smiling too. “Yes, he treats him well.”

“And Andrew advised you to submit to the Prince?” Izzy went on, still smiling over the knowledge that after so many years of torment and agony Andrew were finally safe.

“Yes. The general collared him, with a real collar as a brand reminds him of the Circle brand Valentine’s people marked him with. Andrew says the general treats him better than he has ever been treated in his life,” Alec explained with relief and fondness in his voice.

Izzy smiled joyfully at hearing that.

“I am very happy to hear that. He deserves to finally be happy. He was treated so poorly.”

Alec gave a small nod as he said grimly, recalling some of the abuse Andrew had suffered and couldn’t agree more, “Very.”

“Do you know what happened to anyone else?” Izzy asked, curious for news.

The Seelie realm was fairly protected; sometimes dead or wounded soldiers came back or fresh soldiers left but in general the horrors of the war was far away – at times it almost seemed unreal that there was even a war going on as the Seelie Realm remained untouched, beautiful and safe.

“The deal I made with the Prince meant that Jace got turned into a Werewolf but we kept the parabatai rune. I feel him faintly. He is safe,” Alec explained with a smile of relief at knowing that.

“You were always too attached to him in my opinion,” Izzy said honestly with a hint of a frown.  
“Izzy,” Alec warned with a sigh, not wanting to debate it.

What Jace and he had was complicated; no one would really understand it. Alec knew Jace had suffered horrible abuse and he was certain Jace had done everything in his power to protect and shield him.

In many ways, Alec had been fortunate that Valentine had seen him as weak; while it did mean he was quick to punish him, and he was in general treated poorly, then it also meant that Valentine had never ordered him to torture people or otherwise harm others outside of the battlefield, thinking him too weak for such a task. Everyone wants to believe they never give in to pressure but Alec wasn’t stupid; he knew well that if Valentine had wanted him to hurt someone else then eventually, little by little, pain after pain, he would have broken and given in. Just like Jace had done. Jace had lost his soul and his heart had grown increasingly more barren and dark as a way to survive but Alec knew he had never enjoyed cruelty; it had simply been necessary.

“I know he was treated poorly growing up and I am sorry for him but Alec…he beat you. He abused you,” Izzy protested, pain and anger clear in her words.

She recalled the times it had been Jace who had delivered punishment upon her brother in public instead of Valentine. His father had been watching with a dark and satisfied smile as Jace had delivered each hit, each cut, each time the whip had landed upon Alec’s exposed flesh. That look in Valentine’s eyes, that satisfaction and sense of power and superiority, had made her want to murder him even more than normal. Jace, on his part, never betrayed any emotions when doing anything, including when he had punished her brother. While she had taken some measure of comfort in knowing that Jace, unlike his father, clearly didn’t take pleasure in inflicting pain upon others, his lack of concern or care, the complete emptiness in his expression, was icy and devastating.

“He had no choice,” Alec reminded her before he added something he had never told her before as they had not been alone for him to do so, “He did do what he could for me; helped me heal sometimes too when it was possible.”

“While I am happy to hear he did those things I can’t forget he hurt you,” Izzy insisted though his words did help, did make it a bit easier for her to think of how his time living with Valentine and Jace in his mansion had been like.

“He did what he had to do,” Alec said matter of fact, knowing this to be true and having never doubted it.

“And yet you never hurt anyone,” Izzy pointed out.

“I wasn’t forced to. He was,” Alec insisted.

“Ok, ok. We won’t talk about it,” Izzy conceded, seeing that he would never agree that her feelings on this matter were justified.

“As always we won’t talk about it,” she added, referring to the times in Alicante when she had tried to find out how he was doing and had always gotten only vague responses that everything was fine that she knew was a lie, but without being in private it was limited what they could say and admit to.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a small smile.

Izzy took a sip of her wine before she asked, changing the topic, “Have you heard anything about the siege of Alicante?”

“It is still ongoing. In my deal I asked that should Max survive he is to live here with you,” Alec told her, happy for the change in topic, unsure if anyone else had told her that part of the deal he had made yet.

“That would be wonderful. He would be safe and happy here. He would be able to be a child here, finally, at least for a few years until he grow up,” Izzy said with a smile, hoping Max would indeed survive so he could come here. He would be safe here and Seelies, like all Downworlders loved children. He would be spoiled rotten; she had no doubt of that.

“Good,” Alec said, smiling happily at hearing that.

Even though he had been certain Izzy would love to have Max here with her he was still relieved to hear her confirm that having him here would be alright and would be safe for them both.

“Now….back to you,” Izzy insisted, always eager to try and ‘fix’ his life so he could finally be happy, safe and protected.

“The Prince wants your submission but you are uncertain if you can give it?” Izzy asked to clarify the problem.  
“It’s getting better. I am just trying to understand,” Alec admitted thoughtfully.

“Understand what?”

Alec looked down into his wine for a moment, reflectively. Then he looked back at her and asked in a small voice, “What if it makes me weak?”

“To submit?”

Alec nodded.

“Do you think **I’m** weak for having submitted to the King then?” she asked matter of fact.

Alec shook his head as much as the circumstances allowed.

“Never!” he said strongly.

“Then why would you be weak for making a choice I already did?” she asked honestly.

Alec blushed a bit before he replied, “When you say it like that it does sound silly.”

“But you want to offer him this gift, you are just afraid to do so? Afraid of what it would say of you that he wants this gift and you want to offer it to him?” Izzy clarified to be certain this was actually something he wanted to offer.

“I…I think so,” Alec admitted hesitantly.

“Alec, try and think of it strategically. Does the Prince promise you everything if you give him this gift?” Izzy asked him, thinking that Alec as a military man would find it easier to reach a conclusion if he could see the logic behind it instead of having to take decisions based on his own feelings and needs.

“Yes,” Alec relied because Magnus did and after getting to know him better Alec trusted him on that promise.  
“And you have now met two people who have made this choice and it has been true for them,” Izzy summarized.

“Yes,” Alec agreed, nodding slightly.  
“And everyone claims, as do yourself, that the Prince is an honorable man, a good man, a man of his word whom you also like. Correct?” Izzy continued.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed again.

Izzy gave a small smile as she asked, “Well, then isn’t your next course of action obvious?”

Alec smiled back at her because he could see what she meant; it was only his own fears holding him back. He had a chance at a better life; why not take it? Because Valentine would think him weak? Because valentine’s people would see him weak? They already thought him weak. Thought him weak for not hating Downworlders just for being Downworlders, for having compassion and mercy, for being gay. They already thought him weak for everything that made him who he was. Why let their twisted perspective on life and love control him? He had been forced to live like that in Alicante; their words and beliefs had forced humiliation upon him for just being who he was. Why keep doing it to himself now? He was not in Alicante any longer; there was no humiliation or weakness in his actions or his deeds if he decided it to be so. He was free from them now; why not finally exploit that and take steps towards his own happiness for once in his life?

“You are a good sister,” Alec said fondly.

“The best,” she teased as they continued eating and drinking, switching now to tales of how their everyday life living in the palaces of the two most powerful men of the entire Downworld was like.

Meanwhile Meliorn and Magnus were just starting their meal and their own discussion.

“So, my Prince, may I know now what you wish to speak with me about?” the King inquired after they had tasted the wine and the food.

“We need to do an advance on Alicante. We have to try and break through their barriers. I want the next War Cabinet meeting to be when we make the decision and thereafter we need to plan it out,” Magnus explained his plan for the coming offensive.

“I am agreeable to this idea,” the Seelie King said thoughtfully after Magnus and he had both taken a sip of the wine. “It is taking too long. Alicante still manages to get supplies somehow; we can’t wait him out. Besides, Valentine would likely rather die and take all of Idris with him than surrender to the Downworld.”

Magnus nodded agreement to that.

“True. However, taking Alicante won’t end the war. We would still have the rest of Idris to defeat and Valentine still holds some isolated territories and a few remaining Institutes around the world,” Magnus reminded him grimly.

Meliorn nodded, a serious look in his eyes.

“I know. Let’s take one step at a time, my Prince,” the King agreed.

“Agreed.”

“How many of my warriors would you need for this advance on Alicante and when do you foresee it to take place? I currently have around 5000 warriors already engaged in active combat around the world and I understand from Ragnor that our supply lines are stretched thin,” Meliorn said worried, trying to determine how many men he would be willing to commit to this.

Meliorn wanted to hold some men back to defend the Seelie Realm if all should fall. The Alliance meant he wasn’t meant to do that but he knew Magnus knew about it, but they still played the game as if Meliorn didn’t withhold any resources and Magnus played as if he didn’t know about it. To a certain point. Meliorn was certain Magnus would use this information to his advantage when he found the right time. The Prince was clever like that; he played the delicate game of truth and lies almost as well as a Seelie and that was high praise coming from a Seelie.

“I know and your contribution to the war effort is greatly appreciated and acknowledged,” Magnus said smoothly.

“You would be a good Seelie; you didn’t answer my question,” Meliorn reminded him with a smirk.

“But I didn’t lie,” Magnus reminded with a superior smirk.

“No, you didn’t lie,” Meliorn agreed with a smile. “I admire you; you can play this game with the best of us Seelies.”

“I have been alive a long time,” Magnus reminded him.

“Haven’t we all?” Meliorn remarked.

“They haven’t,” Magnus reminded him, nodding towards Alec and Isabelle.

“True,” Meliorn agreed and his expression softened as he looked at Isabelle. “It is one of the reasons why they are so fascinating, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” Magnus agreed, unaware his own expression had softened when he looked at Alec.

“How is yours settling in? I received the fire message about the punishment you conducted the day after you claimed him as yours. I was inspecting the troops on the Russian battlefield at the time so I could not attend the punishment. It did make me think it didn’t bode well,” Meliorn asked him curiously, looking at Alec.

The former Shadowhunter general certainly seemed more settled down and well-mannered. Maybe he had learned his lesson. Though he, as all the gathered Seelies, couldn’t help but be fascinated by the fact he still bore his runes. There hadn’t been a Shadowhunter, current or former one of the kind, in the Seelie Realm for ages and while Isabelle was still a Nephilim, the angel blood still in her veins, she was de-runed and no longer a Shadowhunter and thus bore no runes upon her flesh.

“I believe he learned his lesson,” Magnus said truthfully, fighting not to show that he had not liked having to punish Alec, even then.

It was a necessary part of being a leader, that Magnus sometimes had to punish people, but it was never something he enjoyed, even if the offending party was as guilty as they came.

“And if he didn’t?” Meliorn inquired, wanting to make sure Magnus had this situation under control. Alec was after all a man with a certain reputation before his surrender.

“Then I will have to repeat the lesson till he does learn. However, as you recall we had quite the difficulty conquering him in battle; he is not unintelligent. He learns and adapts,” Magnus reminded him, strength and steel in his voice, making it clear to Meliorn that he was in control here, also of this situation with Alec.

“Hmm. Must run in the family then,” Meliorn said more softly, his eyes on Isabelle.

“Speaking of…how is the beautiful Isabelle doing?” Magnus asked, nodding towards her.

“I could not help but notice you have collared her,” Magnus added as he waved a hand towards the crown of flowers on Isabelle’s head.

“We Seelies call it something else but yes,” Meliorn confirmed with a proud smile.

“Congratulations. She is very beautiful,” Magnus complimented.

“Thank you,” Meliorn said happily.

“That is a big decision though,” Magnus reminded him.

It was an even bigger decision for Seelies as they were normally not possessive creatures. The King must really care for her a lot.

“Not really. I have known I wanted Isabelle to be mine since I first saw her as a young girl in Alicante,” the King said matter of fact.

“I thought Seelies did not get possessive,” Magnus said with a smile, remembering conversations he had had with Meliorn in the past where they had talked precisely about this fact – that Warlocks were very possessive with everything, also their lovers, whereas Seelies in general were more the free love and sharing type. Most of the time at least.

“Not as extreme or in the same way as Warlocks but sometimes we meet someone who is both rare and beautiful and we want to keep that treasure for ourselves,” the King explained with a fond look towards Isabelle.

“Yes, Seelies do love rare and beautiful things,” Magnus acknowledged.

“Indeed. And she is that, isn’t she?” Meliorn said with a smile, nodding towards her.

“You are a very fortunate man to own her,” Magnus congratulated him, making the King beam with pride.

“I thank you for gifting her to me, my Prince,” the King said gratefully.

“I was happy to,” Magnus said with a fond smile, happy that Alec’s plan was falling into place; the King now owed him for Isabelle as well as for his crown. That should insure his loyalty for the foreseeable future.

“How is she settling here?” Magnus asked interested.

“There have been no problems at all. I had spoken with her when I visited Alicante in the past about our customs and she was always greatly fascinating by my people and our ways,” Meliorn explained with a smile.

“And fascinated by you?” Magnus asked with a teasing smile.

The King grinned and nodded, “And me, yes.”

“You have her full submission? She is loyal to you?” Magnus asked, assuming so from the collaring.

“Completely,” the King confirmed smugly.

“Impressive,” Magnus conceded.

“Thank you but it was not difficult. She has long wanted to be mine but the War came between us. Now she is,” Meliorn explained honestly.

Her submission had been easily gained as she had long wanted this, wanted him, wanted this life with him, to be his. He had not needed to gain her trust or her affections; he already had that.

“You seem really fond of her,” Magnus remarked, having expected as much but still a bit taken back at how deeply Meliorn seemed to care for her; how far back those feelings clearly went.

Meliorn nodded.

“I am. Her beauty lights up my palace and I love how delicate she is; every movement she makes is like a ballerina,” Meliorn said fondly, his eyes filled with tenderness at he looked at the fragile looking beauty kneeling next to him.

“She was a Shadowhunter; she could likely murder a man with her pinky,” Magnus reminded him with some amusement as he knew well that while a Shadowhunter could look delicate and fragile they were far far from it.

“Yes and yet she yields to **me** ; that is what makes her gift so special,” Meliorn said honestly and Magnus nodded; he could certainly understand that and said as much.

They continued sharing news and information as they finished the meal.

“I think we have been visible long enough. Would you like to retire to my private chambers for coffee and some Seelie Brandy?” the King asked after the meal, looking out over his guests, seeing they had all finished eating too.

“I never say no to Seelie Brandy,” Magnus said with a smile, recalling past misadventures the two of them had shared many many years ago where Seelie Brandy had often played a role; before any of them had held any position of power, before the war, before all of this.

Meliorn smiled in return as he too recalled their shared past before he rose to his feet, prompting all the guests to do likewise; only Magnus remained seated and Izzy and Alec remained kneeling where they were.

“On behalf of the Seelie Realm I would like to thank His Supreme Highness for visiting us this midday,” Meliorn said formally, looking from Magnus who looked up at him, smiling, to his gathered guests.

“Let us all salute the Prince,” Meliorn said and raised his goblet of wine.

Everyone, including Izzy and Alec, picked up their goblets of wine.

“May the Prince reign for as long as the fires of Hell shall keep burning. To the Prince!” Meliorn said one of several traditional toasts to Magnus and raised his glass to him, making Magnus nod in acknowledgement.

“To the Prince!” All the gathered guests repeated and after Meliorn had taken a sip of his wine all his guests followed and so did Izzy and Alec.

“Thank you all for coming. His Supreme Highness and I will retire to my private chambers now. I shall take audience again tomorrow from midday,” Meliorn said formally with a smile at his gathered subjects.

“All hail the King!” The gathered Seelies said in unison, remaining standing.

Meliorn gave a small bow for Magnus who rose and they started to walk down from the podium as the same guards from earlier bowing respectfully before starting to lead the way out of the Great Hall. When the King and Prince passed Izzy and Alec, the siblings kept their heads bowed respectfully and first rose when Meliorn and Magnus had taken a few steps away from the podium. Magnus’ guards again followed Alec and Izzy. The gathered guests remained standing in silence, bowing when the Prince and King passed them by, until they were down the hallway and out of sight.

“Thank you for the banquet. It was exquisite as always,” Magnus said when they walked through the palace towards Meliorn’s private chambers.

“Thank you, my Prince,” the King said with a smile and a nod of acknowledgement of his words.

The reached a large and beautifully golden double door with two guards standing outside. They both bent the knee as soon as the saw the Prince.

“You may rise,” Magnus allowed and they did.

The guards nodded and bowed respectfully to the King. When the entourage reached the door the guards opened it and let them in.

The guards and then the King and Prince entered the King’s private chambers and lastly Izzy, Alec and the remaining guards followed.

They entered the King’s chambers in a large living room; a white marble fireplace, books everywhere on several walls, from floor to ceiling, large windows and a drinks trolley. Everything was wood or marble with golden inlays and the chandeliers were gold with crystals. The King had a separate office, his own kitchen, several guest rooms, a private dining room and a large master bedroom with a balcony. There were toilets connected to all the bedrooms. There were only small side tables next to the different chaise lounges, chairs and sofas in the room they had entered; no large coffee tables as such. The room was made for reading with a drink and relaxing; not for anything requiring a larger table.

“Do you wish us to remain, my King?” One of the guards who had led them to the King’s private chambers asked after Alec and Izzy had entered as well.

Izzy and Alec went to the side of the room to not interfere with the guards and knelt there, both eagerly awaiting the order that would mean they could finally be informal and could touch.

“No. Remain outside,” the King ordered.

“As you wish,” the guard acknowledged.

“Remain outside and wait for me there,” Magnus ordered of his own guards who had made up the rear.

“Yes, my Prince,” the main guard responded for them all.

The guards all turned first to Magnus and then to the King, bowing respectfully.

“Your Supreme Highness, my King,” the King’s guards said in unison.

“My Prince, Your Royal Highness,” Magnus’ guards said as if with one voice.

Meliorn and Magnus nodded acknowledgement to their men and they all backed out of the room and the doors closed after them.

“Finally!” Meliorn said as soon as the doors closed and he gave Magnus a teasing look. “Banquets are so restrictive; food, toasts…clothes,” he winked at the last word, making Magnus laugh.

“You are insufferable, my friend,” Magnus teased, recalling an informal dinner around 100 years ago Meliorn had hosted where clothes had, to put it mildly, been very optional.

“That I am,” Meliorn said with a seductive smile.

Meliorn looked over at Isabelle kneeling next to her brother, his eyes softening. He had not held her since this morning; the whole day until now had been filled with formal events that required formal rules were followed, even for a King. Well, he chose the rules now.

“Isabelle, come to me,” the King beckoned, his voice soft and his eyes tender.

Isabelle smiled at the warmth in his tone and rose, keeping her head bowed as she went to him. She knelt in front of him, her eyes on the floor and a soft smile on her lips.

“My King,” she acknowledged softly, her tone making the smile on her lips clear.

Meliorn’s expression softened as he looked at the kneeling woman at his feet.

“Rise and greet me properly,” he ordered but the words were kind.

Isabelle rose and put her arms around his neck, knowing from previous days what his order meant. She smiled softly up at him and easily submitted under him as he put his arms around her and pulling her close, his lips claiming hers in a passionate and possessive kiss. When he pulled back, smiling down at her, her eyes were shining like diamonds, filled with fondness and admiration. She was breathtaking, even more so now, in his embrace, her lips slightly parted from being kissed, than when she had been on her knees before him.

“Something like that, my King?” she asked softly, her voice both seductive and betraying her eagerness to please him.

He smiled and stroked her cheek tenderly. “Precisely like that, melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said fondly. “You can rise and come to me.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged, smiling a little to himself as he too noticed not only the fond tone in the King’s voice when he spoke to his sister but how Magnus’ tone changed when he spoke to him.

Magnus might be issuing an order to him but it was said with more care and concern than anyone had ever spoken to him before in his life. Alec reached him and was about to kneel when Magnus’ words stopped him.

“No, come and kiss me instead,” Magnus insisted, pulling Alec close with a hand under his elbow to help him back to his feet.

Alec smiled a little as he looked at him then and put his arms around his neck and drew close, Magnus having his arms around his waist. At first Alec stayed like this, waiting for Magnus to kiss him but he simply looked at him with a fond and amused look and Alec recalled he had asked him to kiss him. With a smile and a slight blush as this was his first public display of affection in front of his sister, Alec kissed him, first tenderly, his lips just there, touching his. Magnus took a hand to the back of Alec’s head and deepened the kiss, making Alec close his eyes and submit eagerly, enjoying the complete attention and focus Magnus was giving him. When Magnus drew back he smirked happily at seeing the slightly glazed look in Alec’s eyes and standing this close to each other he could literally feel Alec’s growing arousal.

“Did you have a nice time with your sister?” Magnus asked softly, smiling at him and moved his hand from his neck to his back, still wanting him close.

Alec nodded. “Yes, Prince.”

“Good.”

“My Prince, can I offer you that Seelie Brandy?” Meliorn asked, his arms still around Isabelle.

“Always,” Magnus replied, looking from Alec in his arms to the Seelie.

“Good. Please, sit,” Meliorn said, nodding towards a cozy looking golden silk chaise longue.

“Thank you,” Magnus said as he pulled away from Alec but grabbing hold of his right hand, holding it in a firm and secure grip that had Alec smile at the waves of protectiveness and possessiveness he managed to put into even this small gesture.

Magnus guided Alec with him to the indicated chaise longue and sat on the far right of it. Alec was about to kneel next to it when Magnus pulled him back up and onto his lap with a smile. Alec gave a small surprised sound but then smiled as he put his arms around the Warlock’s neck.

“That does seem like an excellent idea,” Meliorn said, nodding with a grin to Alec now sitting in Magnus’ lap, a smile on the former general’s lips and a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“Then sit; I can handle the Brandy,” Magnus said with a smile as he did a hand wave and the King and him each had a glass with Seelie Brandy in their right hands.

Meliorn grinned at him.

“I do recall you were great to have at a party,” the King teased.

Meliorn pulled a bit away from Izzy and took her hand with the one he didn’t have a drink in. He sat to the left on the chaise longue and pulled Izzy down into his lap. She easily and eagerly sat down, putting her arms around his neck, sitting so she was facing her brother and Magnus.

“Isabelle, let us talk informally and your brother too if the Prince permits,” Meliorn said, looking at Magnus.

Magnus smiled and nodded, “I permit it.”

“Also, I know you wanted to hug your brother so you may touch him as a sister would,” the King said with a smile, nodding towards Alec.

“Alexander, I permit the same,” Magnus said with a fond look.

Alec hesitated for a moment, remembering his failure with Andrew.

Seeing this Magnus added with a smile as he gently removed Alec’s hands from his neck and nodded towards Izzy, “Go on. Hug her.”

Alec smiled gratefully at him and this time he didn’t hesitate to do so. They embraced on the sofa, next to Magnus and Meliorn, having slid from their laps to be able to reach each other. For a long while they just hugged, breathing in each other, just enjoying the moment. They had not been able to hug like this since Alec had become Jace’s parabatai. They had not until now been in a safe place where it had been possible. Just knowing this, that this gift was granted to them now where they belonged to these two most powerful men showed the Lightwood siblings better than any words could that their lives really had improved. It was amazing to think that the greatest freedom they had ever gained had come after they had surrendered and either had or were about to submit completely to someone else.

“I have missed you so much,” Alec said softly, a lump in his throat, tears in the corners of his eyes as he slowly pulled a bit back from her.

“And I you, big brother,” Izzy said softly, heartfelt, tears on her cheeks.

Meliorn and Magnus shared fond yet slightly pained smiles at seeing the siblings’ happiness, saddened that they had been separated so much for most of their lives.

When the siblings finally separated, yet kept holding hands, needing that contact, the King asked in a soft and warm tone, “So, I take it you enjoy seeing your bother, nin bein _[my pretty in Elvish]_?”

Izzy turned from Alec to smile happily at him, “Yes, My King. Thank you.”

Wanting to keep seeing that look of joy and happiness on her face the King offered, “I could bring you when I take part in the War Cabinet meetings.”

Magnus nodded his approval as he took a sip of his drink; he had just been thinking the same thing that he wanted to ensure Alec got more time with his sister.

“Excellent idea. I have already sent a fire message this morning to Lorenzo suggesting he can bring Andrew to my private chambers during the meetings and you are welcome to bring Isabelle and she can stay there too,” Magnus explained, looking at Alec and smiling when he saw how happy his suggestion made him.

“Thank you, my Prince!” Alec said joyfully, hugging Magnus joyfully, unreserved.

“Always,” Magnus mumbled against his neck, holding him close, enjoying that Alec had indeed been right; he had learned enough about Magnus and himself that even now, off the painkillers, he was able to hug him with only the wine for lunch as lubrication. Magnus saw that as a very good sign indeed.

“Would you like that, melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_?” Meliorn asked of Isabelle as he took a sip of his drink.

Izzy nodded eagerly, her eyes wide and filled with affection and happiness, “Very much, my King!”

“Then so be it,” the King declared.

“Thank you, my King!” Izzy said happily and gave him a big hug.

When Alec and Izzy drew back from their hugs and again held hands Meliorn asked, “Anyone else for brandy?”

“Let me, my King,” Izzy offered, rising to go to the drinks trolley.

“You can say, Meliorn when we are informal, melinya _[my darling in Elvish],_ ” he reminded her as she started to pour brandy into two glasses.

“Let me, Meliorn,” Izzy repeated dutifully but smiled seductively at him as she took a glass of brandy to her lips, tasted it and then ran her tongue over her lips suggestively.

Meliorn’s pants suddenly felt very tight and he had to shift on the sofa.

“I would let you do anything,” the King admitted in a voice dark with desire.

“I look forward to testing that theory,” Izzy said in a teasing tone and winked at him.

“You do love to play with fire, don’t you?” the King said hoarsely.

“I always love playing with you,” she gave back, making her brother roll his eyes at her and blush a bit at the not very well hidden sexual meaning in the exchange while Magnus just smirked.

“Gods, that woman is amazing,” Meliorn proclaimed proudly, smiling at Magnus.

“She is special,” Magnus agreed with a smile.

“Here you are,” Izzy said as she topped up Magnus and Meliorn’s glasses before handing her brother a glass.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a smile as she sat back down again next to him with her own glass.

“To us,” Magnus proclaimed, putting his glass forward.

“To us,” everyone agreed as they all touched glasses with Magnus and they all drank.

“Come, let me show you where I live now,” Izzy said eagerly after the toast, pulling him up with her.

“Ok,” Alec agreed with a smile.

They both nodded respectfully at the two men they left behind before Izzy started to show him around the King’s chambers, starting in the connecting kitchen and dining room.

“You seem surprised,” Izzy said with a smile as she took another sip of the brandy and he did likewise as she pointed out various features of her new home.

“You were teasing him,” Alec said curiously, referring to the exchange earlier.

“Yes. But don’t worry. He can take it,” she said with a grin.

“Izzy. Be careful,” Alec warned, frowning in concern.

“Alec, we are informal. It’s ok then,” she calmed him and he relaxed.

She clearly understood the rules and maneuvered them expertly. He hoped he would soon be able to do the same.

“You seem….at ease here. Happy,” Alec observed as they walked around, talking and drinking while Meliorn and Magnus stayed seated where they were, talking to each other.

“I am,” Izzy admitted with a smile.

“You are not…afraid?” Alec checked, needing to make sure.

“Of Meliorn?” Izzy asked surprised and shocked. “No, of course not.”

“He lets you tease him and you seem so relaxed around him,” Alec pointed out with both happiness at seeing this but also a hint of puzzlement.

Izzy nodded before replying, “I have a feeling the Prince would love you to relax in these private moments too.”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before admitting, “Yes. He says so.”

“Does he not mean what he says?” Izzy asked.

“He does,” Alec insisted.

“Then do whatever you feel comfortable with when the time is right,” she advised.

“Hmm…Ok,” Alec agreed thoughtfully, seeing her point.

It sounded simple. Maybe it really was that simple.

“Seelies are connected to all living things which also gives them their magical powers. They have great information as all living things whisper to them,” Izzy explained when she saw Alec admire all the books and scrolls that were in almost every room.

“All living things?”

Izzy nodded. “Yes.”

“So that was why we ate vegetarian for lunch,” Alec suddenly realized.

Izzy nodded.

“Yes. It is a bit difficult to eat something that is telling you about its babies and how it doesn’t want to die,” Izzy said with a grin.

Alec smiled at that image as he said, “Yes. I can see that.”

“The animals also bring gifts to the Seelies though,” Izzy told him.

“Like what?” Alec asked, fascinated as he hadn’t finished the law texts and thus still had limited insights in several aspects of the Downworld.

“Like bees bring honey themselves and birds of various kinds sometimes bring unfertilized eggs for the Seelies to eat. In return the Seelies protect them,” she explained.

“Interesting,” Alec admitted, captivated to hear this.

“Great news though; I am not expected to cook!” Izzy told him with a smile.

“Good. You never did do that well,” Alec teased.

“No, though as I recall you did.”

“Thank you,” he acknowledged with a kind smile.

“Do you have any duties?” Izzy asked as they went into the King’s study, keeping a respectful distance from his desk.

“No, not really. I have cooked a few times but the Prince can just conjure food and the same for cleaning. I try to do useful things though. Lately I have been reading a lot to know more about the Downworld. You?” Alec asked.

Izzy shook her head, “No.”

“Do you miss fighting?” he asked her.

He had been surprised to find he did; he didn’t really feel one ought to miss fighting but having trained to be a warrior from birth it was a hard thing to give up.

“At times,” she admitted. “I get to train with my whip.”

“The Prince gifted me back my bow and quiver. I trained with it for the first time this morning. It was amazing,” Alec admitted with a fond smile.

Izzy smiled at hearing that.

“I am happy to hear that,” she said warmly.

“He says if I submit fully to him I can even fight with him; in battle,” he told her.

He was still not sure how Magnus saw that working out but Alec was eager to do something meaning and useful again.

“I am trying to talk the King into this,” Izzy admitted.

“He doesn’t think you have the skills?” Alec asked with a frown.

“Oh, he knows I do. He is afraid of losing me but I will talk him around,” Izzy said confidently.

“I am happy you are safe and happy here, Izzy,” Alec said emotionally and pulled her into a big hug, mindful of their glasses as he did so.

“Thank you for the deal you made. I am relieved to know it seems like it may turn out not just alright but actually very well for you,” she said fondly, relief in her tone, as they pulled apart.

They came to the door to the living room and looked at Magnus and Meliorn sitting and talking together.

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled before he turned to face her again, “Yes, I think it will.”

“Good,” she said and took a sip of her brandy.

“Have you decided regarding the submission?” she asked, looking from Magnus and Meliorn and then back at her brother.

“Yes,” he replied after a moment of silence.  
“And?” She prompted him.

“I will do it. Only my own fear is holding me back and I have never before let fear dictate my life. Valentine and his people, their perspectives on life and what is wrong and right, no longer need to define me. I get to choose for me. I get to decide what is weakness and what is strength,” he told her strongly, with certainty in his voice.

Izzy smiled proudly at him. “Good for you.”

“How did you offer this gift to the King?” Alec asked curiously.

“I don’t know if there is a special way Warlocks do it but for Seelies you show you want to offer this gift by bowing in a specific way,” she explained. “Meliorn had already explained this custom to me back when I talked to him in Alicante when he was the late Queen’s Knight.”

“How?” Alec asked curiously.

“I believe the Mundanes call it Dogeza,” Izzy explained.

“What does that mean?” Alec asked with a frown; he had never heard of it.

“You kneel in front of the person you want to offer this gift and you put your palms on the floor and let your forehead touch the floor,” Izzy clarified.

“And you speak?” Alec asked. “Are there specific words?”

Izzy shook her head.

“No. That is not required. This action symbolizes your wish to offer the gift of submission to the person you do this for,” she elaborated.

“Did you do this?” Alec asked interestedly.

Izzy nodded. “Yes.”

“When you were alone?” Alec asked to fully understand it.

“No, the gift means more if someone else sees it so a few days after I got here the King had a meeting with two of his generals and at an appropriate time I made the offer,” she explained with a fond smile at the memory.

She would never forget the joy on the King’s face when she had offered him this gift; as if he had been offered the whole world. Maybe he had for she had offered him her whole world and he had received the gift with the reverence that required.

“And how do you feel about that?” Alec asked, observing her intensely as she replied.

Izzy smiled fondly as she said, “Great. As I said, the King takes good care of me.”

“Good,” Alec said with a smile.

She paused before she added truthfully, “I believe the Prince would take good care of you.”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment and looked at Magnus, his expression softening as he did so.

“I believe so too,” he admitted.

“You are thinking of doing it now?” Izzy asked insightfully.

“What would happen if I did?” Alec asked, looking from Magnus back at her, not surprised she could read him so well, even after their forced separation.

“I think the Prince would hurry to get you guys back so he can celebrate his gift,” she said with a smirk and a wink

Alec blushed at that but then continued, “We went through a special portal to get here. Don’t we need to go through the same to get back?”

Izzy shook her head. “No. The King can allow the Prince to make a portal from here and can send his bodyguards back afterwards.”

“And you are sure you are happy?” Alec repeated, needing to be completely certain of that.

Izzy smiled fondly at him and put a hand on his arm, “Yes. I am happy.”

“Good,” he said, smiling softly at her.

“I love you, big brother. Now, go try and get some happiness for yourself too. Don’t worry about anything else. It will all work out,” Izzy encouraged and made a nod of her head towards Magnus.

“I love you too, sister. Always,” Alec said heartfelt and embraced her yet again.

When they drew back she was smiling widely and said, “I know. Now, go. I will see you in two days for the War Cabinet meeting, remember?”

Alec nodded, smiling at the thought, “I know. See you then.”

Just as Alec was to turn from her, she nodded to the glass still in his hand, smiling at his determination.

“Alec, your glass,” Izzy reminded him and he gave it to her with a small embarrassed smile at having been so intensely focused on what he was about to do he had forgotten.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Go on now. It’s ok to be nervous; it’s a big moment….like marriage,” Izzy encouraged him and he smiled gratefully at her before he turned from Izzy and started to walk slowly towards Magnus, butterflies in his stomach but his mind was made up.

“Alec?” Izzy called after him.

“Yes?” he asked, turned his head to look at her, pausing his walk.

“Have fun!” she told him, winking at him, raising the two glasses in her hands slightly in a salute.

“I think I will,” he said slowly, smiling slightly.

She grinned at that as Alec turned back around and continued to walk towards Magnus. The Warlock stopped his conversation with Meliorn when he saw Alec approach. His face softened and his eyes light up.

“Alexander, are you alright?” he asked with a hint of worry when he sensed his nervousness.

Alec nodded, smiling slightly. His throat was dry but his eyes were steady when he looked at him.

“Yes, my Prince.”

“You seem…nervous or excited?” Magnus inquired, still frowning a bit as he looked at him, wondering why he would feel like that.

Magnus looked at Izzy who started walking towards them, leaving Alec’s glass on a side table as she did so, a loving smile on her lips, looking happy and content. So whatever made Alec nervous could not be connected to her.

“A bit of both, my Prince,” Alec admitted softly.

“Why? You have nothing to be afraid of,” Magnus reassured him, a bit saddened he would feel that way when he felt they had made such great progress.

“I know,” Alec said softly. “I would like to offer you a gift.”

“A gift? You don’t have to…” Magnus started to protest.

“This is a special gift,” Alec said softly, blushing slightly but his eyes on Magnus were strong and sure.

Then Alec lowered his gaze and knelt before him, his forehead touching the ground as Izzy had explained, his palms on the floor. Magnus almost stopped breathing, his eyes wide, and his throat dry.

“Alexander, are you aware of what this gesture means?” Magnus asked emotionally, feeling overwhelmed, needing to be sure.

Alec maintained the position as he replied softly, a smile on his lips.

“Yes, my Prince.”

“And you give this gift freely and of your own choice?” Magnus checked, needing to be sure before he let himself feel the happiness and pride that was bubbling just below the surface.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec confirmed softly, a smile in his voice.

Magnus beamed proudly, a wide smile spreading over his lips. Alec was **his**! Finally truly his!

“I think this means our lunch is over,” Meliorn said with a sexy grin as he grabbed Izzy’s nearest wrist as soon as she was within distance to do so and pulled her down into his lap.

She laughed softly, fondly and put one arm around his neck, holding her drink in the other.

“Yes, it certainly does,” Magnus agreed with a hungry and adoring look at the kneeling Nephilim.

Meliorn did a hand wave before he said with a knowing smirk, “You can make a portal to your mansion now; I have lifted the barrier separating our realms. And I shall send your bodyguards after you.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said, knowing he sounded just as eager to leave and be alone with Alec as he felt. He quickly rose.

“I bid you farewell,” he said formally, having to force himself to look away from Alec to look at the Seelie King.

“Farewell, my Prince,” the King replied with a smile.

“And to you too, Isabelle, and thank you for talking to your brother about these matters,” Magnus said with a smile, well aware that Izzy would have been the one explaining to Alec what this gesture meant.

“It was my pleasure. Farewell, my Prince,” Izzy said with a smile.

Magnus did a hand wave and created a portal before looking back at Alec, still kneeling in the same position as before, his forehead touching the ground.

“Come, rise, Alexander. Let me enjoy this most amazing gift you have offered me properly,” Magnus beckoned, his voice warm and filled with reverence, his eyes showing love, affection, admiration and desire.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged with a smile as he rose.

Alec kept his head bowed as he came to Magnus. As soon as he could reach him Magnus pulled him close with a firm grip on his nearest wrist. He tipped up his face with a finger under his chin before giving him a rough and passionate kiss that Alec easily submitted to. It was hard to tell which of them was smiling more or were most out of breath when Magnus finally pulled back.

“Have fun!” The Seelie King said to him with a teasing wink.

“I shall see you both in two days,” Magnus acknowledged, stepping closer to the portal, pulling a slightly dazed Alec with him with an arm around his waist.

“Providing you are out of bed in two days!” the King yelled after him with laughter in his voice.

“You are lucky we are informal,” Magnus said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

“I know you, old friend,” the King yelled after him, just as Magnus was to step through the portal.

“You do indeed. See you,” Magnus admitted as he with his arm still around Alec’s waist stepped through the portal, Meliorn’s fond laughter following them.

They exited in the living room of Magnus’ private quarters and the portal closed behind them, Magnus still having an arm around Alec.

“Thank you for taking me to see my sister, my Prince,” Alec said sincerely, feeling a bit nervous now but still certain of his decision.

“It turned out to result in the most precious gift I have ever received,” Magnus admitted fondly as he looked at Alec who blushed at the clear admiration and affection in his gaze.

“Thank you,” Alec said shyly, looking down.

“Providing you still wish to offer it to me?” Magnus added, making sure this was not an impulsive spur of the moment decision.

“I do, my Prince,” Alec confirmed softly, looking up at him as he spoke, blushing slightly.

“Come with me then,” Magnus said with a smile, the words unnecessary as he also took hold of Alec’s hand and guided him to the bedroom.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said, feeling something between excitement, a hint of nervousness and beginning arousal.

Magnus stood by the foot of the bed and turned around.

“Kneel here, by my feet,” he ordered softly, his words strong but his expression kind and filled with awe and wonder at this amazing gift he had been given.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said as he sank to his knees, feeling no embarrassment at doing so after seeing the look in Magnus’ eyes.

This was his gift to give and his moment of strength. Valentine had been wrong; there was no shame in this, no weakness.

“You look so beautiful kneeling at my feet,” Magnus praised, his voice filled with such admiration and affection it took Alec’s breath away and made him smile even though his head was bowed so Magnus couldn’t see it.

“Thank you, my Prince,” he said softly.

“What do you wish me to do with you?” Magnus asked, stroking his hair.

“Anything you wish, my Prince,” he replied honestly, meaning it, trusting Magnus, and knowing that he would choose well for him, for them both.

Magnus’ hand in his hair became a fist and he took a harsh grip and pulled, forcing Alec’s head back and up so he was looking at him. Alec easily allowed the grip, his eyes clouding with desire as he looked up at him, his throat suddenly dry and his cock started to awaken as his desire started to build in the pit of his stomach. It was so much easier to let go, to enjoy sex like this, to know he could trust Magnus to give him whatever he needed. It made it easy to enjoy something forbidden, something like this, if it wasn’t about him, if it was about Magnus, about giving him what he wanted, what he asked for. It made it feel safe, it made him feel safe.

“Anything I wish?” he asked in a voice filled with dark desire, a warning in his tone and for the first time in years Magnus had to struggle to maintain his glamour that concealed his Warlock Mark.

Alec would have nodded if Magnus’ hard grip had allowed it.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said hoarsely.

Magnus scanned his face intensely.

“Hmm. I think you mean it,” the Warlock concluded with excitement and joy clear in his voice.

“I do, my Prince,” Alec confirmed softly, meeting his gaze with honesty and need clear in his voice.

“What I want is to use you all night and make you come so many times you end up passing out from pure exhaustion while you keep begging me for more. Would you like that?” Magnus asked roughly, his voice thick from barely held back passion.

Alec had to swallow, the mental image alone enough to make his cock stiffen.

“Very much, my Prince,” he admitted, licking suddenly dry lips.

Seeing him lick his lips like that was too tempting for Magnus who bent down and claimed his lips in a hard and bruising kiss, nibbling at Alec’s lower lip till he tasted blood on his tongue, swallowing Alec’s needy moans, pulling harshly on his hair and enjoying how that clearly made Alec moan even louder into the kiss. When he pulled back Alec’s eyes were glazed and his lips were red and swollen, the smallest hint of blood on his lower lip from where Magnus had cut it. He looked so beautiful like this and Magnus had to force himself not to fuck him right here and then.

“What else do you want?” Magnus asked, his eyes dark with desire.

It took a second for Alec to find enough present of mind to even respond.

“I want you. I want to be able to feel you for days. I want to feel how much you want me to be yours, to belong to you,” Alec admitted, his desire and need making it easier to say. He still blushed at his own words but he didn’t look away from Magus heated gaze.

Magnus smiled seductively.

“Get me nice and wet then. It will be all the lubrication I will use,” Magnus warned darkly, using his free hand to get his cock free from its trappings, enjoying the hungry look in Alec’s eyes when he saw he was already half-hard.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec agreed eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation.

Magnus used his hard grip in Alec’s hair to pull him towards his cock, not that much pulling was needed; Alec moved closer on his knees and put his hands on his thighs to better support himself.

Just as Alec was to take him into his mouth Magnus pulled his head back and gave him a serious look.

“If you need me to be stop say gold and if you need me to slow down say silver, got it?” Magnus ordered sternly.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said hungrily. “Don’t worry. I want this,” he added with a smile.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that but then used his grip in his hair to push him down and onto his cock.

“More sucking; less talking!” he ordered, fondness and a smile still in his words, forcing down a moan of pleasure when he felt Alec’s wet and warm mouth and wicked tongue on his cock.

He held him all the way down, forcing Alec to breathe through his nose before pulling him back up and then all the way back again, hitting the back of his throat.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec got out, his voice already slightly hoarse when Magnus pulled him off his cock for a second to allow him to breathe.

There was a slight teasing note to his words and he was starting to see what Andrew had meant with power on your knees when he noticed just what effect he had on Magnus.

“I love your mouth!” Magnus admitted, his arousal fueled by seeing Alec eagerly take his cock all the way into his mouth, enthusiastically almost choking on it, spit running from the corners of his mouth. Fuck; he was pretty like this!

“Yes,” Alec mumbled against his cock, mainly because he enjoyed hearing Magnus praise him and how his mumbled response sent vibrations through Magnus’ cock, making Magnus fight to strangle moans of pleasure.

“So good,” Magnus got out, increasing his pace in and out of Alec’s mouth.

“Yes,” Alec repeated, sucking and licking every part of Magnus’ cock he could reach every time Magnus pulled out and then pushed him all the way back in till he hit the back of his throat.

The strain had him fight down a cough and had tears come to his eyes but he didn’t think he had ever enjoyed a blowjob, really enjoyed it, like he could now. He loved how he could feel Magnus enjoying this; how he could feel his reactions. He enjoyed everything about that. It made him feel powerful and in control.

“Want me to use your mouth?” Magnus asked with dark desire as he pulled him off his cock and forced his head back so he was looking up at him, looking down at the kneeling Nephilim with eyes filled with passion.

Alec would have liked to know what he was doing now if that hadn’t been using his mouth but instead nodded as much as Magnus’ grip in his hair allowed.

“Yes, please,” he got out, his voice already sounding abused and broken, his throat and jaw aching, making his mind start to drift and his brain hazy.

He felt a weird high, a sense of power in his own submission. He loved that he could get such reactions from Magnus; that he could get him to lose control. He loved how he felt Magnus kept checking on him, eager to find just the right balance that would please him most. He wanted more; he wanted everything Magnus wanted to give him.

Magnus smiled at Alec’s response before pulling Alec back down on his cock. He used his grip in Alec’s hair to fuck himself in and out of his mouth fast and hard, increasing his speed more and more, using him like a ragdoll. He kept a close eye on Alec’s reactions to see if he should slow down and stop in case Alec would be unable or unwilling to voice it himself. However, his eyes were half-closed, his hands on his thighs hard and eager to bring himself even closer to the Warlock and his whole body was open, inviting and submitting completely under him, making Magnus’ fear disappear in the light of Alec’s obvious enjoyment and surrender to the moment and the sensations he was feeling.

“Fuck!” Magnus grunted as he hit the back of Alec’s throat repeatedly, fighting to stay in control and maintain his glamour.

It had been ages since he had done anything, including sex, that threatened to take away his control and Magnus was aware of how much Alec was starting to mean to him when he realized that.

“Hmm,” Alec hummed contently against his cock, his mind becoming more and more hazy as his world started and stopped with Magnus’ cock and satisfying him.

He was unaware of the tears on his cheeks, of how he was hungrily drooling all over Magnus’ cock, his own hard cock forgotten as he focused on giving Magnus as much pleasure as he could. He was unaware of almost choking on Magnus’ cock a few times, Magnus having to pull him back in his eagerness to try and take him deeper and deeper each time, he didn’t register his aching jaw or his abused throat. It was almost like he was floating.

“That’s enough,” Magnus said hoarsely, his voice filled with barely controlled desire as he pulled Alec off.

Alec made a disappointed whine as the cock disappeared out of his mouth, a dazed and slightly confused look on his face. Magnus pulled him to his feet, still gripping his hair. Alec easily went to his feet, his eyes still a bit unfocused though he did his best to look at Magnus.

Magnus snapped his fingers and they were both naked.

“No pouting,” Magnus scowled lightly as Alec still looked disappointed as if his favorite snack had just been taken from him, slapping his ass lightly.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec responded, his voice hoarse and soft and barely auditable after the hard blowjob, the words, automatic, his eyes indicated he was still not all there.

“Go lie on the bed on your back,” Magnus ordered and almost smiled when Alec eagerly obeyed, looking back at him with eyes filled with lust and desire, his cock standing proudly at attention.

“You look so amazing like this, so inviting,” Magnus told him in awe, his lust mixing with his affection for this amazing creature as he stood and admired him, standing at the end of the bed.

“Please fuck me,” Alec begged, his arousal heightened by the plea and hearing how destroyed his voice sounded.  
Hearing him beg had Magnus fight to control himself and not just fuck him right now.

“Do you want me to prepare you at all?” he asked darkly as he climbed onto the bed, sitting between his legs, Alec having moved slightly up to make space.

Given they had had sex yesterday evening Magnus knew that it wouldn’t be painful in an unpleasant way if Alec wanted that; he should be quite lose already.

“I want you inside now. Please!” Alec demanded or pleaded; he was honestly not quite sure which.

“You want it to burn?” Magnus asked in a knowing voice.

Alec nodded fanatically, getting increasingly desperate with Magnus’ slow pace.

“Yes, please, please. I want to feel you,” he begged, eager to return to the headspace he had reached before, the feeling of floating, almost flying.

Magnus grinned wickedly and snapped his fingers, making magical ropes tie him to each corner of the bed on his ankles and wrists, completely spread out. Alec blushed slightly at the vulnerability of the position but his now leaking cock betrayed how turned on he was.

“That should keep you nice and open for me,” Magnus said satisfied, fighting not to show just how turned on he was just by looking at him lying so invitingly beneath him.

“Please. I **need** to feel you,” Alec begged, trying to fight the ropes to move closer to him, to edge him on, but the ropes kept him firmly in place.

“I love how eager you are,” Magnus said darkly as he positioned himself at his opening and just pushed against it but didn’t push in. He was frankly amazed with himself for being able to hold back when all he had wanted to do since Alec had knelt before him had been to fuck him through the mattress and claim him as his in the most fundamental way possible.

“Yes,” Alec agreed, nodded eagerly to get him to move.

Magnus looked back up at Alec’s face as he kept still and demanded, “Beg me.”  
His closeness and his order made Alec’s need and desire skyrocket and he almost sobbed with need and desperation.

“Please. Please fuck me!” he almost screamed it now.  
“You can beg much prettier than that,” Magnus taunted and Alec almost cried with frustration as Magnus pushed the tiniest bit inside of him but then stopped, holding perfectly still.

Alec felt that was just unfair; Magnus should not be able to have this level of control when he was falling apart; fuck!  
“Please, please fuck me. Please….I need to feel you. I need to feel how much you want me to be yours. Please!” he begged, the words falling over each other in his desire to get it right, his need and desperation making his brain fuzzy.

His words and his desperation had Magnus fight to maintain control.

“Fuck! You were made for this. Made for being mine like this!” Magnus hissed as he pushed all the way inside him in one go, loving that feeling of being fully buried in him, feeling his body tight around him.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec screamed when Magnus was finally buried inside of him, hissing against the burn but his body quickly accommodated him, still open and lose from their previous times together.

“So tight,” Magnus mumbled, fighting to control himself, standing still for a moment to not lose control too quickly.

“Fuck, yes! Please, move!” Alec begged desperately.

He tried to wiggle his body to make Magnus move but the ropes wouldn’t allow it.

“You like my cock that much?” Magnus teased darkly, his jeweled hands on his hips so tight he was leaving bruises, his nails drawing blood as he used his grip there as leverage.

He pulled out and then pushed back in with such force Alec would have moved if not for the ropes holding him, hitting his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through him that mixed with the burn of the hard fucking. Magnus grinned mischievously at the moans escaping Alec’s lips as he pulled back out and then back in again with increasingly harder and more brutal thrusts, hitting his prostate on each thrust, sending a mixture of pleasure and pain through Alec’s body like fire. He kept up the harsh fucking and increased his speed; ensuring Alec got precisely what he had asked for; to feel just how much Magnus wanted to claim him as his and to be able to feel him for days.

“Yes, please, please. Please, more, harder!” Alec begged, sweating, shaking his head from side to side in a useless attempt to get more of something; anything.

His mind was hazy, his eyes glazed, his cock was leaking precome and there was nothing in his world but this feeling; feeling Magnus inside of him. Nothing else mattered; nothing else existed right now than just this.

“By Lilith you beg so prettily. I swear you were made to be on your knees for me!” Magnus got out, fighting to hold back. His glamour slipped for a second but Alec was too lost in his own pleasure to notice when for a moment Magnus’ eyes were those of a cat before his glamour was back in place.

“Yes, yes. Only for you, please,” Alec begged, the words falling over each other, unsure what he was begging for but just knowing he needed this, he needed more of everything.

“Fuck! So good!” Magnus mumbled as he pulled out and then slammed harshly back inside his angel, sending shivers of desire through his body.

“I…I’m close, please,” Alec begged, fighting to hold back until Magnus told him he could come.

“Come untouched. Show me how much you love submitting to me. How much you love belonging to me!” Magnus demanded, his voice rough with desire as he kept up his brutal thrusts and even managed to increase his speed slightly, slamming balls-deep into him before pulling out and then slamming back in.

The force and strength of each thrust had pearls of sweat drop from Magnus’ forehead and down unto Alec’s chest.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec screamed as Magnus hit that spot inside of him perfectly and that sensation mixed with his feelings and the emotions of the moment, as well as his desire to simply do as Magnus told him.

Alec came explosively and felt his vision darkening slightly. He fell back onto the bed, boneless, spent and a smile on his lips as endorphins flooded his system. Magnus kept up his harsh fucking and Alec was surprised to discover that the continued assault on his prostate, while slightly painful now was also sending renewed waves of pleasure through him, making his spent cock reawaken.

“So good,” Magnus mumbled close to his ear as he thrust harshly back into him and took a hand around his half-hard cock, stroking it into full hardness in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Alec mumbled, his mind still hazy and drained but his cock was hard again as Magnus kept fucking him and fisting his cock with quick strokes.

“I want you to come again,” Magnus ordered, his voice rough with desire and need, as he used his bruising grip on Alec’s hips to let some of his magic sweep into him, setting all of his nerve endings on fire at once with desire and pleasure. It washed over Alec in waves and he easily drowned in it.

“Shiiittt!” Alec screamed as he came explosively for the second time.

This time the darkness at the edges of Alec’s vision was complete and he drifted off to oblivion with a satiated smile, his body completely drained. He didn’t notice when Magnus came inside him after a few more thrusts nor did he register it when he pulled carefully out of him. Magnus removed the magical ropes and cleaned them both up with a snap of his fingers before he crawled into bed and leaned against the headboard, gathering Alec in his arms and letting him lean against his chest, enjoying the smile which seemed permanently on Alec’s lips.

“You with me, darling?” Magnus asked with a mixture of amusement, slight worry and pride at having such effect on him as he kissed the top of his head affectionately.

“Hmmm,” Alec mumbled, fighting to open his eyes.

He was leaning against something soft; Magnus’s chest he realized and Magnus’ arms were around him. He was cleaned up and his whole body felt spent and used. His hips were aching slightly as was his throat and ass and he noticed he had red marks on his wrists and ankles from the magical ropes. He smiled; he felt cared for….wanted.

“Drink this,” Magnus ordered, holding a glass of water to his lips that he had conjured from the Italian spring he trusted.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec mumbled softly, still not all there but trusting Magnus to take care of him. He drank all the water, and then leaned back against Magnus’ chest, a smile on his lips, endorphins still making him feel high and floaty.

“What a good and obedient little angel you are,” Magnus praised with a soft smile as he made the glass disappear again as he kissed the top of his head.

“Only for you, my Prince,” Alec mumbled, his eyes starting to close again.

“I know. All **mine**! Finally, you are all **mine**!” Magnus declared possessively, holding him close to his chest.

Magnus’ control over his glamour faded and his cat eyes were visible for a second but Alec couldn’t see it even if he hadn’t been half asleep.

“Hmm. All yours, Prince,” Alec mumbled as he drifted back to sleep with a content smile.

When Alec awoke again he was laying on Magnus’ chest instead of them sitting against the headboard and a book was floating with the aid of magic above Magnus’ head, making it possible for him to read while holding around him at the same time.

“Hi,” Alec said softly as he turned so he could look properly at him.

Magnus made the book disappear with a hand wave and smiled warmly at him.

“Hi yourself, angel,” Magnus said softly, stroking his cheek lovingly.

“Was I asleep long?” Alec asked, his voice still sounding rough.

“About an hour or so,” Magnus said before leaning down and kissing him tenderly.

“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Alec said with a slight blush.

“Sex magic is often exhausting. It’s normal,” Magnus reassured him with a fond look and touched his hair again, feeling a need to keep touching him, just to know he was there, just to know he was his and he was safe.

“Oh,” Alec said with a nod, taking that information in.

“Did you like it?” Magnus asked with a smile, knowing he had from his reaction but wanting to hear him say it all the same.

“Very much so, my Prince,” Alec said with a smile and a slight blush.

“Good,” Magnus said with a seductive grin but then he grew more serious and looked at him searchingly, “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“A little, my Prince,” Alec admitted. He wasn’t quite sure what time it was; likely early evening judging from the beginning darkness outside the bedroom window.

“There,” Magnus said with a satisfied air as he snapped his fingers and a tray of cold cuts, cheese, bread, a glass of wine and different chocolates appeared next to him. Magnus did a hand wave and conjured up a single long-stemmed rose, which he with a tender smile laid on the tray as well before softly kissing Alec’s forehead, making Alec blush at the loving attention.

“Thank you, my Prince. This looks delicious,” Alec said honestly, a bit overwhelmed still by so much lovely food and drink and even a rose, all so readily given to him.

“It is my pleasure and my privilege to take care of you in all ways, Alexander,” Magnus said fondly as he made a tray for himself with wine and food appear next to himself on the bed.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, still amazed that anyone would actually want to do that. They both had some of the wine and food in a comfortable silence before Magnus spoke again.

“Alexander, there is something I wish to ask you,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“Yes, my Prince?” Alec prompted him curiously, stroking the petals of the rose he had been given lovingly.

“You can say Magnus when we are together like this, remember?” Magnus reminded him with a smile.

“Yes. I will. In a moment. I am not quite there yet,” Alec admitted, still waiting for his emotions to settle down a bit.

“Ok, darling,” Magnus said with an affectionate smile as he kissed his lips tenderly, careful of the cut on his lower lip.

“What did you wish to ask me?” Alec asked when Magnus drew back, smiling at him.

“I know I have explained that my brand on your neck is like a collar but I would like to offer you a collar as well,” Magnus offered, looking intensely at him to judge his reaction.

“What would that mean, my Prince?” Alec asked curiously, smiling already because he knew now what that meant, to offer someone a collar; that it meant Magnus cared for him, wanted him to be seen as special.

“It would not change anything but it would mean that races or beings who might not know what the brand means, who don’t know how it is used among Warlocks, that they can also tell you belong to someone and who you belong to,” Magnus explained, having though it over while Alec had been sleeping.

Magnus felt a great need to care for him, now more than ever, and he didn’t want to take any chances. Alec had given him this gift and Magnus would treasure it, protect him, and make sure Alec had everything he could possibly want.

“You are afraid someone might not know I am off limits after what happened to Andrew?” Alec asked insightfully.

“Somewhat,” Magnus admitted. “Though he wore a collar so it shouldn’t have happened at all. However, some might still be opposed to the role I plan for you to play and it is therefore vital I show you belong to me; that you are no longer a Shadowhunter but **mine**. I would like there to be no doubt in anyone’s minds that you belong to me and thus if they dare break the law with **you** the way it was done to Andrew, the punishment will be the most severe,” Magnus explained with a dark expression that promised doom to anyone who would dare to even think of touching what was his.

“What would the punishment be?” Alec asked curiously.

“For touching you? For defying their Prince? It would be an act of treason and I would punish it accordingly!” Magnus said threateningly. At Alec’s curious look he explained what that meant, “I would torture anyone, who even thought of harming you, to death!”

Alec wasn’t sure if he should be as flattered by hearing that as he was.

“Did you mean it, about me helping you in the war?” Alec asked instead.

Magnus nodded and smiled reassuringly.

“Of course, darling.”

“Then I would like a collar, my Prince,” Alec said determined for a few seconds of reflection.

“Because?” Magnus asked curiously, not seeing the connection he had made there.

“Because then both your people and the Nephilim I will be fighting on the battlefield will know that despite my runes I fight for you and for the Downworld. They will know I am loyal to you, that I belong to you. I do not believe anything else would truly signify that as well as the collar would,” Alec explained matter of fact.

Magnus was thoughtful, seeing his logic in that.

Magnus nodded and said, “I agree.”

“So, how…” Alec started to ask, unsure how he would actually be given the collar; it was not exactly something they taught in Idris.

“Alexander, would you do me the great honor of wearing my collar?” Magnus asked, looking at him in his arms with such affection and admiration Alec for a moment thought he was asking him to marry him and he guessed maybe in a way he was.

Magnus did a hand wave and a collar appeared in his right hand. It was black leather with white diamonds that spelled MB and then black diamonds everywhere else. Alec was quite certain it would not be physically possible to place just one diamond more on it.

“It is beautiful,” Alec said breathlessly, touching it tenderly. It felt soft on the inside; very soft. Like a scarf.

Alec saw that Magnus was still waiting for his reply so he nodded, smiling widely as he said, “Yes. Yes, I would wear your collar with pride.”

Magnus smiled widely before pulling him close and kissing him tenderly.

“Then kneel before me,” he ordered, nodding to his side of the bed.

Alec went out the bed on the opposite side and Magnus sat up before standing next to the bed. With a snap of his fingers they both wore silken morning robes. Alec walked around the bed and came to a stop before Magnus. Seeing the warm and tender look in Magnus’ eyes made him smile before he bowed his head and knelt before him, still smiling.

“My Prince,” Alec acknowledged softly.

Magnus smiled fondly down at him; realizing Alec was also now only saying ‘my prince’ when addressing him; ‘my’. Yes, he was Alec’s Prince now. Just as Alec was his.

“There,” Magnus said fondly with a soft smile as he tied the collar around Alec’s neck.

Magnus felt almost overwhelmed as he looked down and saw Alec kneeling by his feet, wearing his collar. He hadn’t really realized how strongly he felt for Alec till he looked at him now. In that moment he felt he would give him anything he asked for; do anything he asked of him. It was almost frightening yet also amazingly intoxicating.

Alec touched the collar around his neck, feeling it. “Thank you.”

“Come, rise,” Magnus ordered softly and Alec did so.

As soon as Alec was on his feet Magnus gathered him in a warm embrace and softly kissed his lips. When they drew apart Magnus gave him a serious look, his arms still around him.

“Thank you for this gift, Alexander. I shall spend the rest of my life showing you I am worthy of your submission. I told you I would give you the world in return and I will,” Magnus swore emotionally.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, equally emotional, not sure what else to say and not yet fully understanding the implications of it.

“Alexander, you are very precious to me. For almost a century… I’ve closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me,” Magnus admitted softly as he pulled him into a tight and warm embrace, holding him almost painfully close.

“You have most certainly unlocked something in me too. You have set me free,” Alec whispered against his neck.

“Sayangku _[my dear in Indonisian]_ , you are most special. I look forward to showing you just how special you are to me,” Magnus said lovingly as he pulled a bit back so he could look at Alec, smiling warmly at him, making Alec smile back just as brilliantly although a bit shyly.

Today everything had changed and they both knew it. It was like something had settled between them, brought calm and harmony, peace, to them both, maybe Alec more than anything else, whereas Magnus felt that a need he had long had, that his long search, his long wandering, was finally coming to an end. He was no longer alone. None of them were alone any longer. They would face the world together now. Together Magnus had a feeling they could overcome anything – even Valentine and his army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is trying to kill me with the length of these chapters! Feedback and kudos is my lifeblood; feed me, please! ;)  
> But seriously, it means so much to me and I love to hear from you so please do consider letting me know if my many many (way too many!) hours spent on this story has been worth it to someone. :)  
> What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Here are some different options I am considering: More on Jace, Alec showing his military intelligence (I am reading a few books on WW2 military strategy I am considering adding to the invasion of Alicante), someone adopting a baby, someone getting a pet, a great battle, some parabatai moments, Alec finally seeing Magnus’ Warlock Mark, Magnus being in grave danger, more between Magnus and his father, a scene with Madzie. Thoughts anyone?


	15. Building Upon the Ruins of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Cabinet meet and Jace, Andrew, Izzy and Alec are reunited. However, suddenly they are attacked and Magnus is wounded saving Alec's life, leaving the Cabinet strambling to ensure his safety and try and find out who is behind the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 63 pages long in my program. Maybe I am just very competitive and thought that the previous chapter could not be the longest one yet so let’s sacrifice the last 4 nights of sleep and the entire weekend to beat that?! ;)  
> So…. hope everyone are ok with long chapters. I can reveal that the length is due to the battle, which, as ALL our main couples and characters are finally together in one place, was a nightmare to plan!  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of war, submission, cultural differences, racism, homophobia, past child abuse, past torture, past punishments, talk about Alphas and Omegas, kneeling, punishment, honor. Fighting scenes. People getting hurt during battle. The Seelies are still very Elvish in this novel and strongly inspired by Lord of the Rings and other fantasy stories regarding Elves.  
> Oh, we are getting closer to getting Clary involved too so for Clary fans that should be good news.

Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings. For more on the first meeting between Magnus and Alec read the prequel "Tales from Idris" here https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396760

# Chapter 15: Building Upon the Ruins of The Past

 _“Here they come again. Hear them whispering when your heart is bleeding. Like a symphony playing on repeat unraveling your feelings.”_ _(_ _Endless War, Within Temptation)_

After Alec had received his collar from Magnus that evening it was like everything had calmed down and become smoother between them. The next day Alec had continued his studies of the law texts, which had helped him better understand the rules, customs and traditions of the Downworld.

While Alec had stayed with Magnus in his private chambers the following days, their interactions had become more fluent in switching between a more formal structure to being informal. Alec was still struggling calling him Magnus but they had ate all their meals together with Magnus conjuring them, either eating in bed or on the balcony, while talking. Magnus had wanted to know everything; what he liked, what he didn’t like, his thoughts on the War, on politics and everything in between. They had also played a game of chess which Magnus had won, but he had told Alec he had rarely found such a challenging opponent and after hundreds of years of experience playing the game that was saying a lot.

Alec had practiced with his bow and finished his book reports on time. Magnus and him had discussed them afterwards, something they had both enjoyed as Alec learned more about his new world and Magnus remained fascinated by Alec’s outsider perspective on his people, their traditions and customs.

Magnus had asked him about his archery and why he enjoyed it. Alec had been pleasantly surprised to discover Magnus were truly curious about archery and wanted to know all about it; not only because in Idris archery was the least respected fighting style as combat was from a distance, but also because no one else had taken an interest in it before. The Warlock Prince had despite his more than 800 years of life never learned archery, as he had never had a need to, and was openly admiring of Alec’s skills in the area and interested in the discipline. Alec had been delighted to be able to show the Prince something new and Magnus had explained how much that meant to him; experiencing new things was a rarity when you reached 800 years and yet still, every day with Alec brought him new experiences and feelings.

Magnus in turn had started introducing Alec to things that mattered to him; art, music, languages, history and literature. Alec had quickly discovered that many aspects of Shadow World history had been twisted to favor Idris in the versions he had been taught as a child. He had always had an interest in Mundane military history and had read historical accounts regarding this to learn and incorporate it into his own military approach, knowing from his battles against Magnus that he had done likewise as they had sometimes ended up replaying Mundane battles from years past.

However, through Magnus he was starting to see the appeal of understanding the Mundane world from other angles as well. Art, music, languages and literature were all new to him, but Alec was always interested in learning new things and Magnus loved to explain and talk about his favorite composers, singers, literary works and explain the usefulness of knowing not just different languages of the Shadow World but also different Mundane languages. Alec had for example discovered that Magnus enjoyed speaking French to his cats, claiming the language held the needed love yet arrogance that personified his cats.

Magnus had suggested that Alec should read the classics first and had suggested he started with Homer's Iliad, thinking he would enjoy reading about the 10 year old war between Sparta and Greece, the political intrigues, the military strategies and the corruption of power. It would furthermore give them an interesting starting point for a discussion on the story itself, the Mundane history of that region and enable them to draw parallels to current events and politics. Alec looked forward to start reading the book, certain from Magnus’ description he had indeed picked something he would enjoy a lot.

The day for the War Cabinet meeting arrived quickly and Alec was excited to see Andrew and Izzy again. He was certain they would also be happy to finally see each other even though Izzy and Andrew had never been close, mainly due to the fact that Andrew had been Alec’s friend and Izzy had been too young at that time to really interact much with them. When Izzy had become old enough to start to appreciate Andrew’s quiet strength, tragedy had struck and he had been made a ward, making it impossible for her to interact with him in any meaningful way. She had always been as kind to him as possible and had tried in small ways to make his ordeal in Alicante easier; mainly by trying to divert attention away from him and onto something else, so the soldiers would not take their frustrations or boredom out on him whenever she was nearby.

Just as Magnus was preparing to leave for the War Cabinet meeting, awaiting the arrival of Andrew, Lorenzo, Izzy and Meliorn, the Warlock Prince had gotten a fire message suggesting the whole meeting should be moved to the large office in his private chambers for a more informal setting for the coming discussions. Magnus had sent a confirmation back, thinking that might be a good idea as he for the first time would try and involve Alec more in his battle planning. Maia, taking care of the practicalities and security matters for the War Cabinet meetings, had sent off fire messages to all the attending members to go to Magnus’ private chambers instead of the War Room normally used for the meetings.

Izzy, Alec and Andrew had only time for smiles at each other when they saw each other again. However, there was no mistaking the relief in Izzy’s eyes when she saw Andrew; he looked healthy and happy, not a mark on him which in and off itself was something she had rarely seen since Andrew had been made a ward when he was 12.

Andrew was dressed in soft golden colors that complimented his blond hair and blue eyes. The clothes were old-fashioned, from around 1820s English nobility, but had clearly been conjured recently by Lorenzo to fit Andrew. In that regard, he matched Lorenzo well who also wore an elegant outfit from that era, complete with a cravat and his long hair tied with an stylish hair tie. Andrew’s outfit comprised of tight pants, a white shirt and a jacket that went to the knees in the back. He wore an elegant, long and thin golden necklace with a pearl at the end and three golden bracelets on his right hand. His outfit and even his shoes were decorated with semi-precious stones but his most beautiful accessory was his collar. There was no mistaking that Lorenzo wanted to make it clear how special he was.

However, none was as decorated as Izzy who appeared like a walking work of art for her first appearance outside the Seelie Realm since she had been gifted to the Seelie King. She wore a silken dress in autumn colors that was floating around her and she wore a crown of autumn flowers on her loose long hair. Small diamonds were attached to her hair, her dress and her shoes and she wore diamonds in her ears and as a choker around her neck as well as around her wrists. She was literally glittering whenever the sun’s rays fell on her.

Having learned that Alec preferred black and subdued outfits Magnus had controlled his own love for decoration, make-up and elaborate outfits. Alec wore dark pants and a long sleeve black sweater. While his outfit was fancy and suited him well, it showed emphasis on well-being and making Alec feel comfortable for his first real appearance in a more public setting since his capture, as his quite public punishment when he had first arrived could not really be called a public appearance as such. His only decoration was his collar and his bracelet and yet despite that, or maybe because of it, no one who saw him would have any doubt of the value the Warlock Prince put on the Nephilim.

Everyone arrived precisely on time, all at once – being late was not only rude but also offensive as this was still an official meeting despite the more informal setting. People in attendance for today’s War Cabinet meeting were Raphael, Simon, Miguel as officer for the Vampires, Andrew, Lorenzo, Meliorn and his officer Lorithian for the Seelies, Luke, Jace as officer for the Wolfs Maia as the head of Cabinet security and Alexia as officer for the Warlocks. The officers and Maia were not members of the Cabinet but would aid with practical matters during the meeting and would normally not contribute to the meeting otherwise, as they were expected to have cleared everything through their general before the meeting.

Andrew, Izzy and Alec moved to one side of the room to give space for everyone to enter. Alec caught Jace’s eyes when he entered and was taken back by how calmer he looked and by the fact that he was meeting his gaze evenly. Was he kidding himself or was there even a kind of softness in Jace’s eyes when he looked at him? And did Jace’s lips curve slightly upwards? Seeing Jace Izzy moved slightly in front of Alec, giving Jace a warning look. Alec didn’t have time to ponder Jace’s apparent changes further as everyone had now entered. Izzy, Andrew and Alec knelt as protocol required, hands folded in their laps, awaiting instructions. Alec smiled slightly to himself as he found he didn’t mind Jace being there nor did he mind it when he could almost feel his gaze on him despite Alec looking down; it no longer bothered or embarrassed him that Jace saw him like this, kneeling, not any more. He was proud to belong to Magnus; to have been able to give him this gift. He understood now that Valentine had been wrong when he had thought kneeling was weakness. His gift of submission was a sign of his strength and nothing, not even seeing Jace again, could ever make him feel anything but proud and content in knowing he had been able to offer this to the Prince.

Magnus was standing near his desk at the far end of the room to give everyone proper space to enter. Everybody except the three former Shadowhunters went on one knee before Magnus, looking down, awaiting his orders.

“You may all rise. Also you three, Alexander, Isabelle, Andrew. I wish to continue this meeting with only military formality to allow for a free and open exchange of ideas regarding our upcoming offensive against Alicante,” Magnus allowed and waved a hand at everyone to emphasize his point.

Everyone rose at once.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Izzy, Andrew and Alec said in unison as they rose, a bit uncertain if they were to remain or if they should leave the room but remained where they were until they were ordered to do otherwise.

“Andrew and Isabelle, you may stay where you are and talk quietly among yourselves; I am certain you wish to reconnect. Alexander, come closer. I would like your input on the attack plans for Alicante,” Magnus beckoned with a smile, waving a hand in the air and maps and drawings for the coming battle appeared on a table in the middle of the room and Magnus moved to stand next to the table.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged as he rose and came over to him.

Alec was looking at him as he came closer as Magnus’ order now allowed for it, seeing how Magnus’ expression softened and a small smile was on his lips that grew in size the closer he came to him. Alec found himself smiling back almost instinctively; he was growing increasingly fond of observing the Warlock Prince whenever he could.

Magnus waved at his generals and their officers and everyone moved to stand around the table, Alec standing next to Magnus on one side, and Raphael stood on the other. Everyone looked down at the maps and battle ideas that had been suggested in previous Cabinet meetings lying spread out on the table.

Meliorn and Lorenzo stood to the right left side of the table so they were closest to where Izzy and Andrew were standing, now talking quietly, smiling. Izzy had first needed Andrew to confirm what she could see; that he was alright. After that, the conversation had moved on to more pleasant matters. Andrew was pointing to her crown of flowers, mindful never to touch her, a curious look in his eyes as Izzy started to explain about the customs of the Seelies and her past relationship with the Seelie King as well as her current relationship with the man she had been fascinated by since childhood.

“So…what do you think?” Magnus asked with a fond look at Alec as he stood beside him, looking up from the maps and plans to look at him.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment as he kept looking at the maps and plans. He picked up a map showing suggestions for troop movements and attack patterns, focusing on the document, thinking out the different moves and countermoves the suggestion would entitle.

“Why are you asking him, my Prince? He’s just a slave,” Alexia said with disdain, giving Alec a cold look from across the table.

Alexia was a young Warlock who had proven herself in battle and had in that way earned a battlefield commission. She was not normally the officer appointed to the War Cabinet meetings but due to troop movements and other practical matters, she was here today.

“You know well who he used to be, Alexia,” Magnus reminded her with a hint of annoyance at her tone and surprise at not only speaking, but voicing an objection to him.

While officers could speak at the meeting they would normally address their general first and would take any disagreements with their general in private. He allowed it though, thinking that maybe some of his generals had similar concerns they were not voicing so it was best to get these misunderstandings cleared up right away.

“Yes, our enemy, my Prince,” Alexia replied darkly.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed at her.

“Also our **undefeated** enemy,” Magnus reminded her.

“We defeated him,” Raphael said, his voice carefully neutral, not betraying on which side he fell regarding this debate.

Raphael’s distaste towards Idris and Shadowhunters were well known so Magnus was far from certain of his support in this, but their familiarity meant Raphael would more often than not support him against others.

“Because Valentine was a judgmental idiot who could not believe Downworlders could possibly be intelligent or in control of themselves nor that his gay general would know more of military strategy than he did,” Lorenzo said darkly, frankly.

Lorenzo had seen Alec’s collar and had seen the change in his body language and eyes, but above all he had seen the change in Magnus; the joy, the feeling of calm and peace. While he had had his doubts before regarding whether Alec would be able to truly submit he had none now. With this gift, this gesture, Alec had made it clear he belonged to Magnus and thus his loyalty and his character was beyond reproach. Lorenzo was frankly disgusted Alexia would even bring it up but she was young, only 102, so he was willing to give her some slack but only a little; youth was no excuse for disrespect.

“Alexia, are you doubting his loyalty to me?” Magnus asked in a warning tone.

“My Prince, he is one of **them** ,” Alexia insisted, spitting the word _them_ out as if it was poisonous, a hint of disbelief and frustration in her tone that he couldn’t see this himself.

“He **was** one of them,” Magnus corrected her.

Alexia stubbornly shook her head.

“He doesn’t understand our ways,” she insisted.

“He wears my brand on his neck and he has accepted my collar. He has submitted to me fully. I trust him completely,” Magnus told her, explaining this as if she was a child.

Everyone knew what it meant if someone had truly given the gift of submission. Their loyalty was without question, their character beyond reproach. As a Warlock she should know this better than most; of all the races Warlocks were naturally the most possessive and dominating beings with Seelies by nature being the least possessive. This in turn spoke volumes for the obvious affection the Seelie King had for Isabelle as he had made his own claim on the beautiful Nephilim quite clear for all to see.

“He could be faking,” she insisted, desperate to make Magnus see her point of view.

She had fought Nephilim since the War had started but most of her life had been marked by cruelty done by Nephilim. Even though Alec was looking calm during her discussion with Magnus, his head bowed as he looked down, appearing to be everything Magnus claimed he was, she couldn’t believe it. Only Downworlders could offer this gift; it was not something Nephilim were capable off. The race had no sense of honor and everything about them was twisted and dark. They sent their own children into battle for crying aloud! Downworlders understood the value of younglings and would protect them at all costs. Nephilim were a disgrace to the Shadow World!

“That is a grave offence to even insinuate. In all of Downworlder history such a thing has never happened,” Luke reminded her in a warning tone, a bit shocked she had even voiced it and then to the Prince.

Even if Magnus had allowed for only military formality, she was addressing the supreme commander of the whole Downworlder army. Furthermore, she was dangerously close to offending the Prince personally through attacking Alec.

“He is not a Downworlder,” Alexia insisted, clearly finding it hard to believe why only she saw this as the key point in the discussion.

“He is reborn through me. This is our way,” Magnus reminded her, his voice making it clear he was close to running out of patience with her.

“For **Downworlders**. He is Nephilim!” Alexia said frustrated.

“We thought no Nephilim would offer the gift of submission yet these three have. They have shown us that Nephilim are capable of more,” Magnus reminded her, waving a hand at Alec who still stood beside him to Andrew and Izzy who had now fallen silent as the debate had escalated, looking towards them, Andrew with increasing worry and Izzy with beginning anger.

“The Prince has a valid point. We would need to reconsider how to deal with a defeated Idris in light of this new information,” Meliorn agreed reflectively, giving Izzy a soft smile over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to the people around the table.

“We know how,” Raphael reminded him, his tone matter of fact and his voice cold. “We will offer to turn those who bear no stain of the Downworlder blood that rests upon the whole race and we will kill the officers; their demise the only way to avenge our dead.”

Magnus shook his head slowly.

“No. We thought we knew what to do. We thought the only options were turning them into Downworlders or killing them, effectively annihilating the Nephilim race. These three have shown us there is another option,” Magnus explained thoughtfully, nodding towards the three former Shadowhunters in turn.

“Like what, my Prince?” Luke asked, interested, intrigued.

He rarely let himself remember he had once been a Shadowhunter, but Magnus’ words reminded him and renewed a deeply buried hope that the race he had once belonged to would not go extinct as a result of the devastation and hatred Valentine had managed to cultivate in the Nephilim. He knew well that it could not all be blamed on one leader; Valentine had been the match but the fire had long since been there. However, there were those who thought differently; who had opposed Valentine’s rule. Maybe the few who remained secretly opposed to Valentine and the young Nephilim, those who had not yet been to battle, maybe instead of turning them into Downworlders when they came of age they could be allowed to bear runes and become Shadowhunters like they had been born to be. It would be difficult, more difficult than the two current options, but he felt it was worth it and was hopeful that with Magnus thinking likewise, there was hope.

“The same as any defeated Downworlder army. Am I right, my Prince?” Simon figured out with a smile.

Even though Simon had every reason to hate Shadowhunters he had never had it in him to hate a whole group of people or a whole country nor did it sit well with him to aid in the annihilation of the entire Nephilim race. It had actually been one of few issues upon which Raphael and him had fought. Raphael had no issues with it after what they had done to his mortal sister and Simon, whereas Simon was still so recently turned into a vampire that he remembered Mundane morality and above all; he remembered his Jewish faith and what had happened to his people during WW2. While Raphael maintained his Mundane Catholic faith he had long ago learned to live with the ambiguity that being a vampire, a leader and at war carried with it. Raphael didn’t like killing and took no pleasure in it but as a warrior, a soldier, he understood it sometimes was necessary. He felt guilty about taking a life and would go to mass afterwards, talk to his priest, light a candle…but it would not stop him from doing what he felt had to be done.

Magnus nodded as he smiled encouraging to Simon at his insight, happy that at least someone else saw what he did, “Yes.”

“They are Nephilim. They cannot be considered as having the same concept of respect, honor and power as Downworlders,” Alexia protested.

“These three seem to show it is possible for them to understand our ways,” Maia said thoughtfully, willing to consider it if her Alpha and her Prince were, choosing to speak up in support of her Alpha’s previous statement.

“It is not possible. Their blood forbids it,” Alexia denied hotly.

“Racism is a Nephilim trait. It does not suit you, Alexia,” Lorenzo warned.

“It is more that jealousy doesn’t suit her,” Raphael said darkly. When she threw daggers with her eyes at him he just shrugged as he added, “Come on, Alexia. As if we don’t all know you wanted my father, the Prince, for yourself.”

Raphael on purpose added his familiar relation to Magnus to ensure the room was reminded that when he spoke he spoke with a level of intimacy few could match.

“I don’t!” Alexia denied strongly but the blush on her cheeks belied her words.

“I am no fan of the Nephilim race but my mate and my father have valid points; if the Nephilim can give the gift of submission we have a third option. A way for Idris to remain and some of its people to live as they were meant to,” Raphael concluded, baring his vampire teeth at her in warning at her interruption.

While Alexia might be young for a Warlock she was old for Vampires as Vampires, due to their more volatile nature, often lived shorter than Warlocks despite both races being immortal. Furthermore, as all Vampires had once been Mundanes the transition was so hard for some they did not live long. Warlocks were born and did not struggle with the change of identity the way Vampires often did. While Wolfs too had once been Mundanes their lives changed less and many Wolfs even lived a double life as a Mundane; thus the transition was often easier for them.

“Can I suggest something, my Prince?” Alec asked quietly, respectfully, having thought of something while listening to the debate, raising his head to look at Magnus.

He had quickly dismissed Alexia and her protests as unimportant and was certain Magnus had matters under control, so instead he had focused on what he considered the main issue; a third option for Idris after the end of the war.

“Yes, Alexander, go ahead,” Magnus allowed with a small smile, his earlier anger at Alexia vanishing and turning into soft and gentle eyes and an encouraging hand on Alec’s arm.

The change in the Prince was so complete it took most of the gathered War Cabinet members by surprise, except Lorenzo and Meliorn who knew precisely where he was coming from.

“When Alicante has fallen and after all of Idris has been defeated and is under your control, you could consider making Idris a territory of the Downworld and appoint a suitable Viceroy and Governor-General to rule over it as your appointed representative; someone you trust,” Alec suggested, trying not to sound too eager at his own suggestion.

While Alec had no love lost for most of Idris and most Shadowhunters he still felt a responsibility towards his race and those people, few as it might be, who had not supported Valentine. With his submission he had hoped to be given just this chance; a chance to suggest Magnus considered a third option for his former people.

“Could be someone who has submitted to you but who knows Idris and its people,” Raphael suggested with a small smile, nodding not so subtly to Alec.

Before Alec’s submission, Raphael had had his doubts about him, remembering him as the general they had fought. However, seeing him here, wearing Magnus’ collar, seeing how he acted and responded…Raphael had no doubt that Magnus was right and that Alec had been able to give a gift they till now had thought belonged only to Downworlders to give and receive. Alec was a Downworlder now, his past no longer of any consequence, reborn through Magnus, the man he had given himself over to. Therefore, his trust and loyalty were beyond reproach and as such he was a good candidate for just such a position.

“I did not mean to point to me, merely to someone the Prince trusts,” Alec quickly said.

“I know. Because you didn’t point to yourself I think you will do well. Besides, you are the only one who has offered personal submission to the Prince and as such your loyalty is the one which is, more than anyone else’s, beyond reproach,” Raphael explained.

“Seriously?” Alexia got out, looking from Raphael to Alec with disbelief clear in her tone.

Raphael ignored her so completely she was left to wonder if she had even spoken aloud as Raphael added in a serious tone, “After we have killed off all the officers and turned those who won’t submit of course.”

“That’s an amazing idea, Raph!” Simon said excitingly and forgetting everything, as he often did in the face of his emotions, he leaned close and looked at Raphael for permission.

The vampire gave a small nod and smile and Simon smiled back as he planted a butterfly light kiss to the vampire’s cheek.

“Shut up!” Alexia warned, humiliation making her cheeks heat as she angrily looked from Raphael to Simon.

The rage in her eyes made Raphael put a protective arm around Simon’s waist as he stared her down with a warning look.

“Jason, you might be best suited to give us some insight regarding this suggestion. What do you think?” Magnus asked of the former Shadowhunter and one of their previously most hated enemies.

Jace had already seen combat with the Wolfs against Valentine’s army, and from Luke’s reports on him Magnus understood he had proven his loyalty and his usefulness. Magnus was therefore willing to consider him a Downworlder now and put the past to rest.

Jace was thoughtful for a moment, looking at Alec searchingly. Alec met and held his gaze evenly. Whatever Jace was looking for in his expression, he seemed to have found it for he gave a small smile before he said, “My Prince, while the idea is good we should be prepared that not many would be able to offer this gift of submission.”

“Would you?” Raphael asked directly.

Jace shook his head and his voice was serious and honest when he replied.

“No, general. I would not have been able to offer such a gift myself when I was captured. However, being a Wolf with a Wolf’s instincts…that has given me a new chance at life; a new perspective. I would do anything for my Pack and my Alpha so while the gift of submission eluded me the chance I was given, through the sacrifice of my parabatai and by the mercy of our Prince…that is a gift I now, being a Wolf, being able to embrace my Wolf instincts…that I can appreciate.”

Jace’s words were soft and his gaze tender as he looked at Alec when he spoke. Alec was shocked to hear Jace speak so openly, so freely and not to mention so emotionally. Being a Wolf had indeed changed him and Alec was relieved to hear that change had given Jace a new chance at life; he had truly been reborn. Alec was eager to get to know this Wolf Jace; he had a feeling he would like him a lot.

“I can only support that statement. He has already proven himself in battle,” Luke added.

“It is indeed a rare and unique gift and the three former Shadowhunters with us today were always different – the best of us in so many ways,” Jace explained.

“Best of you? How?” Simon asked curiously.

“Open-minded, tolerant. Different. Alec and Andrew, being gay, were put outside of society for this reason alone if nothing else. That gave them a devastating and unique look at the cruelty of our former people. Isabelle long held a deep affection for the Seelie King and had great love and fascination for the Seelie way of life,” Jace explained. “The Shadowhunters who grew up within the norms…. Most would never consider the minority, the outsiders. They were born hearing they were special, strong and always right just by being born the way they were.”

“Reconsidering that would take away some of their power; at least they would see it like that,” Simon agreed with him.

“Even if just two can submit I am fine with that. We have no need for the idiots anyway,” Lorenzo said arrogantly in a firm tone of voice.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking expectantly at him.

“They are both right, my Prince,” Alec said calmly. “Most would reject the offer but the children can be taught our ways, Downworlder ways, and the few adults who can see a different way, a different perspective…if they can submit they are reborn unto us and if they can’t then they can be turned.”

“I agree,” Magnus said with a fond and proud smile to Alec at his words that clearly showed his alliance and commitment to the Downworld and to him, stroking his arm encouragingly.

Magnus looked around to see agreement on everyone’s faces except one.

“I can’t believe this!” Alexia protested when she saw everyone else being in agreement with a plan she was certain would spell doom to her people and the entire Downworld. “Their kind can’t be trusted!” she insisted hotly. “He might pretend to understand our ways but he is not a Downworlder,” she waved towards Alec, “At least that one is a Wolf,” she nodded towards Jace who remained calm but the green of the Wolf shore in his eyes at her words, “and she has no runes,” Alexia waved towards Izzy, earning her a death stare from the Seelie King and he did a small hand movement and the Seelie officer moved at once away from the table and instead took up a protective stance in front of Izzy.

“Leave Isabelle out of this debate, Warlock! She belongs to the Seelie Realm now,” the Seelie King warned dangerously.

“And we are grateful to have the Seelies as a part of the Alliance and an integral part of the United Downworld,” Magnus smoothed out, making a point of reminding the Seelie King of his unity.

The words and hearing them from Magnus made Meliorn relax and calm down a bit.

“Of course, my Prince,” Meliorn agreed, his voice softer and respectful when he addressed his old friend and Prince.

Alexia snorted at the Seelie King in disgust at his attention towards Isabelle.

“Him and that one…” Alexia nodded from Alec towards Andrew who was almost completely blocked from view as Lorenzo moved into her line of vision with a warning look and Izzy stood in front of Andrew; the Seelie Knight already half blocking Isabelle from Alexia’s view. “They still display their runes. Even with the collars, they are abominations! They should not be allowed off their knees nor to wear runes; they should be carved out of them like Nephilim craved out our Warlock Marks, the Vampire’s teeth, the Wolf claws and Seelie ears!” Alexia almost screamed her hatred as she waved a threatening hand towards Andrew and Alec.

At her words Lorenzo’s eyes lit up with rage, he created a fireball in his right hand and his scales appeared golden and bright all over his body as he lost control of his glamour in the heat of his anger.

“The Prince might be willing to humor your lack of judgement a while longer, but if you mention Andrew again in such a manner I will consider it an attack upon my honor and act accordingly,” Lorenzo warned dangerously, his voice like steel, his eyes aflame. “We both know you are no match to me in a trial by combat,” he reminded her.

Lorenzo was referring to a Warlock custom and tradition that a Warlock could challenge another to trial by combat if his or her honor had been attacked. The winner was the Warlock who defeated the other using magic and could hereafter choose to spare their opponents, letting them live with their shame of defeat or could choose to kill their opponent. Lorenzo was much older than Alexia and this alone gave him an advantage as Warlocks grew more powerful from two primary sources; their demonic bloodline and their age.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus warned, not unkindly and Lorenzo somewhat reluctantly stepped down, crushing his fireball in his hand but his eyes on Alexia still promised death if she tried anything.

“You are both letting yourself be blinded by their perceived beauty!” Alexia warned the older Warlocks.

“I trust him,” Magnus said matter of fact, giving Alec an affectionate smile that made Alec blush, look down for a moment, before he looked up again and smiled shyly back.

The smile died when Magnus turned towards Alexia and he added in a cold voice, “You on the other hand…you have bent the knee but you have never submitted to me. In Downworlder history there has been instances of betrayal among those who have bent the knee; I even experienced a few in the early days of this war. I trust you remember what happened to them?” Alexia turned pale, betraying she did indeed recall their fate and their very public and very agonizing death. “Shall I doubt your loyalty, Alexia?”

Alexia went almost completely white, suddenly feeling frightened by the implications of Magnus’ ill hidden threat, aware she had to be careful. Yet despite knowing this, she felt she had to speak up; for herself, for her people…even for her Prince.

“My Prince, I am just trying to protect you. He is of foreign blood!” Alexia insisted, her eyes showing her confusion at his lack of understanding, of refusing to see her point of view.  
“Alexia, are you under the misguided impression this is a democracy?” Magnus asked in a low and dangerous voice, his hands forming fists by his side. Anyone with sense would back off; now!

Alexia’s eyes widened as she noticed and shook her head, her mouth suddenly dry. Magnus rarely displayed his powers when not in battle but only a fool would doubt how deadly he could be.

“No, my Prince but….” She quickly assured him, trying to backtrack, fast.

“Are you then under the misguided impression I either want or need your opinion on how to run my house, my domains or my army?” Magnus asked with a warning tone.

“My Prince, I am one of your officers!” Alexia protested weakly, fear making her have to fight her desire to move, to run, to leave.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed dangerously as he said coldly, “A decision I am starting to rethink. Recall, my dear, your commission was a battlefield commission and not given by royal degree.”

She paled even further at being reminded of this. A battlefield commission earned instant respect among the common troops, but it meant having to prove your worth as a leader and your strategic vision in the officer’s mess.

“Please, my Prince. You have to understand…” she tried again, almost begging now, frustration mixing with her rising worry for Magnus’ temper.

“Are you questioning my judgement?” Magnus asked her pointedly, perilously. “Think very carefully of your answer,” he advised darkly just as she opened her mouth to reply.

Alexia shook her head furiously.

“No, my Prince, but he should not be advising us on military matters and those ones should not be in this room with us!” she insisted strongly, making a hand wave first towards Alec and then towards Andrew and Izzy.

“I do **not** have our Prince's patience. Mention Andrew just **once** more and lose your tongue!” Lorenzo said darkly, his brown eyes almost dark with barely contained anger, his scales still visible, showing how close he was to losing control.

Magnus noticed how Lorenzo was barely controlling himself, flames of magic escaping his fisted hands and running up his arms. He had to regain control of the situation and the room now; he could not afford infighting.

“Since you seem to think allegiance can only be shown on your knees go to the corner over there,” Magnus said strongly, coldly, as he pointed to the far corner of the room, opposite where Izzy and Andrew were, “and kneel for the duration of this meeting.”

“My Prince...” she protested fervently, her eyes aflame at being punished like a youngling half her age, humiliation making her cheeks color.

“And if you speak **once** more during this meeting I **will** let Lorenzo have your tongue as payment for your insolence!” Magnus thundered before he warned in a more controlled but even more dangerous tone, “Do not mistake my mercy as weakness. You would not like where such an error in judgement would lead you.”

The room was silent, deadly silent, after that. One could have heard a pin drop. Alexia knew she was defeated and bowed her head towards Magnus before she went to the indicated corner. With humiliation and shame making her limbs slow and heavy, she fell to her knees, bowed her head and folded her hands in her lap, fisting them so hard together her nails drew blood.

“Well, that was fun! All our War Cabinet meetings should start like this,” Simon remarked sarcastically when the silence became too much for him to bear.

“It was a good idea to move the meeting here, my Prince. We should not be showcasing any division to the people,” Luke remarked with an approving nod.

Magnus gave him a surprised look.

“What do you mean? It was your idea,” Magnus pointed out.

Luke frowned in confusion, “What was?”

“To move the meeting here,” Magnus clarified, with some annoyance at explaining something so simple. Surely, Luke remembered what he himself had suggested.

Luke shook his head and gave him a confused look, “No, my Prince.”

“I got the fire message Maia sent,” Magnus said, starting to get a bad feeling about all of this.

“I didn’t send such a fire message, my Prince,” Maia told him, frowning, tensing, looking around worried as she moved closer to protect her Alpha and Jace instinctively did likewise. Something definitely wasn’t right.

“Es una trampa, papá _[It’s a trap, dad]_!” Raphael concluded, tensing, his vampire teeth showing in anticipation of an attack.

“Someone either wants us away from something or….” Simon began, fighting his rising worry by trying to figure out what was going on.

“Or they want us here; together,” Lorenzo finished his sentence for him, looking for signs of a coming attack, his Warlock Mark still showing, ready for a fight.

Raphael made a hand movement and Miguel came to him. Raphael leaned close and whispered lowly to him, so quietly only a vampire would be able to hear it.

“Miguel, if anything happens protect Simon above anything else,” Raphael ordered and Miguel nodded.

Simon smiled at his mate and seeing the approval in his eyes he briefly squeezed Raphael’s hand. He had long ago given up insisting he did not need extra protection and also….well, he did actually need protection in a battle situation, and he had never had an issue with being protected. He knew what his strengths were and what they were not and he had no issues with that.

“How are these quarters protected?” Meliorn asked tensely, looking around at Magnus’ quarters. There were a few large plants in the corners and a vase with roses on a table but otherwise the room had no living things in it. Seelies got their magic from all living things around them and had the unique ability to manipulate vines and plants to aid them in battle. Seelie warriors were great warriors, battle trained and with quick reflexes and eagle eyes. However, in a bare room without plants or anything else alive to aid them a Seelie Knight was about as effective as a Shadowhunter who did not have a Steele and therefore could not use any runes. Deadly according to Mundane standards, but unable to hold much ground against Shadow World enemies who had access to magic or added strength in some form or another.

Magnus sensed it first; felt it in the air, detected the magic and felt the electricity in the air. Dark magic from the demonic realms; the smell, the feel of it was undeniable.

“Look out! A portal is opening!” Magnus warned just as a portal opened in the middle of the room, between the door to Magnus’ quarters and the table where everyone had gathered except for Andrew, Izzy and the Seelie Knight who had remained off to one side.

Black demons started to pour from the portal; large ones with claws as hands, holes as eyes and no hair anywhere. A demon threw up a demonic force field around the door to Magnus’ quarters to keep others out and the current residents in. The field could be broken with time and effort or with the death of the demon who had cast it so for now they were sealed in.

Everyone tensed when they saw the advancing demons and got ready for action. Alexia jumped to her feet and together with Lorenzo and Magnus she made fireballs in her hands, ready for battle. Maia and Luke starting their transformations into wolfs to attack the demons in their Downworlder form, Jace standing in front of them to protect them during the transformation.

“Weapons. We need weapons. Now!” Jace yelled, turning to Magnus for help, looking at his still transforming Alpha with concern for the vulnerability of his position, ensuring he was blocking the way so the demons would have to reach him first if they wanted to reach his Alpha or Maia.

Jace still mainly fought as a man instead of as a Wolf and was now regretting that he had not taken a blade with him but he had expected to attend a War Cabinet meeting and not engage in active combat. He instinctively activated his runes and they appeared on his body as golden letters, being able to appear for a short while only, but a short while would have to be enough. Either they would defeat the attackers quickly or not at all.

“Here!” Magnus said and waved a hand to conjure up weapons before he conjured up fireballs in his hands and moved to advance on the demon hordes.

A blade appeared in each of Jace’s hands, Alec’s bow appeared in his right hand, his quiver on his back, Raphael got a sword in his right hand while Izzy, Simon and Andrew each got a dagger in their right hands. Simon looked at the weapon with disdain and Andrew looked puzzled more than anything else, looking worried and frightened towards Lorenzo, unsure what to do. Andrew had not been in active combat ever and had not trained as a warrior since he had been 12 years old. He had not even been allowed near a weapon since then. The dagger in his hand now felt foreign and weird whereas it would once have felt natural and as an extension of his arm.

Izzy took off her bracelet and unfolded her whip, staying in front of Andrew.

“Isabelle, protect Andrew till I can get to you!” Lorenzo yelled over the battle noises, throwing fireballs at the demons standing between him and where Izzy and Andrew were.

“Yes, of course. Andrew, stay behind me. I will take care of you till the general reaches you,” Izzy promised with a smile over her shoulder at him before she gave the battle her full attention.

Andrew fought to be calmed by this but was starting to feel a growing panic at the unfamiliar situation and holding the weapon in his hands. He was not allowed to hold a weapon; they would punish him. But the Prince had conjured it right into his hand so he should hold it. But he couldn’t hold it; it was forbidden. His thoughts were confusing, contradictory and spiraling. He fought to breathe and barely noticed as he slid down so he was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, his knees up against his chest, fighting for breath, fighting to get his panic under control. His eyes found Alec; he had always been good at helping him get over his panic attacks. However, Alec was engaged in combat, shooting one arrow after another. While he was relatively close he was still on the opposite of the room with many demons between them.

While Andrew was battling his inner demons, the rest of the room continued to battle the very real and deadly demons. Raphael, Miguel and Simon had been closest to where the portal had opened and several demons advanced on them. A demon reached for Simon while Raphael was engaged with another demon. Miguel moved to block the attack with a dagger he always carried with him but the demon conjured up a wooden stick, betraying that more than the demon who had sealed the room had the ability to use magic. It all happened so fast Miguel had no time to register what had happened as the wood pierced his heart.

“Miguel!” Raphael yelled but only dust remained of his officer and friend.

Raphael swore under his breath, letting his sorrow become rage; a more productive feeling in combat.

“Simon, stay behind me!” Raphael ordered, pulling his mate behind him one handed, making his body stand between the advancing demons and Simon, blocking any attacks coming towards him, mindful now that at least some of the demons could conjure weapons that fitted the given situation.

“Stay back,” Magnus ordered of Alec over his shoulder, wanting him to stay away from the portal in case more magical users came through.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said as he started to advance on the demons with graceful and deadly movements, his aim precise and true as he killed demons as he moved.

“They are going for the Prince!” Isabelle warned as she lashed out at any demons who got too close to her, keeping Andrew behind her, his back against the wall.

The Seelie Knight fought off any demons who came too close from his angle, trying to protect Izzy, using his blade as swiftly as the wind. He tried to use magic to aid him but nothing happened; there was not enough plants nearby for him to do anything. He focused on his blade, hopeful his King would have better luck as he was a more powerful magic user.

“Not all of them!” Meliorn warned, nodding to where two Warlocks had just exited the portal and one of them was leading a group of demons with him to circle around the defending Downworlders and towards where Magnus had left Alec, their eyes focused on one person and it wasn’t the Prince.

Meliorn was using an elegant and slightly curved Seelie sword, richly decorated with golden letters, at any advancing demons while using his free hand to call upon his magic to aid him. The room held limited possibilities for Seelie magic and the King wondered if that was a part of the trap. With some effort, he called upon the indoor plants and their vines grew and attacked the closest demons, wrapping around them, holding them in position so they could be cut down, closing around their windpipes and squeezing tight.

“Marcus! Jose!” Lorenzo spat the names out like venom, his rage making his scales glow even brighter as he ran towards them.

Clearly the two Warlocks who had attacked Andrew had not learned their lesson despite Lorenzo himself having taken Marcus’ one hand and had given the other a brutal lashing he should not soon have forgotten!

Lorenzo’s magic clashed violently about a meter from where Marcus and Jose were firing magical flames at him. The three Warlocks fought with more passion and mutual hatred than anyone else in the room but without the grace or fluency of fighters like Jace and Alec.

“Alexia. You are a true Warlock. Join us or see our race bend the knee for an inferior Prince!” Marcus yelled over his shoulder at her as he threw another fireball at Lorenzo.

Magnus could see her waver, looking from where she had just thrown a fireball at a demon to where Marcus and Jose were trying to break through the magical shield Lorenzo had raised to protect himself.

“Don’t think about it!” Magnus warned as he fought to close the portal, throwing a fireball at any demon who got too close to him while Alec fired his arrows at any demons who went too close to him to give him space to work.

His order made her temper flare and she ignored him as she came to help Jose and Marcus attack Lorenzo. Whenever they had the opportunity the three Warlocks threw fireballs at Magnus, but Lorenzo fought to keep their attention on him, knowing closing the portal to prevent more demons from pouring in was paramount.

“I am **done** taking orders from you!” Alexia hissed as she diverted her attention between the two older Warlocks.

“I **will** kill you for this!” Lorenzo promised darkly, throwing a fireball at her which she dodged and threw one at him instead.

“Got it closed!” Magnus yelled as he finally managed to force the portal closed but not before the two Warlocks and more than fifty demons had come through.

There were advantages to having invented portal travel as it meant Magnus knew how to force a portal shut. However, he was worried by the strength behind the pull to keep it open; someone in one of the demonic realms had been promised something very precious to aid in the attack.

When Magnus saw what the Seelie King meant about whom the demons were going for he had an idea what they had been promised; they were aiming for Alec. Whatever Greater Demon had aided in this had likely been promised Alec’s Nephilim soul, currently in stasis in Edom.

Magnus had known he would need to take a decision about what to do with the offered soul soon but this just proved he needed to do so quicker. He hoped his father was not involved but he was no fool; he knew his father would love to own a Nephilim soul himself. He would have to speak to him on this matter and deal with him accordingly depending on what the result was. No one betrayed him and he was long since done being manipulated and used by his father for his own games for power and influence.

Magnus’ eyes locked with Marcus who gave a cruel smile as he raised his one hand towards Alec, magic wrapping around his arm as he formed a powerful fireball in his hand and Alexia and Jose followed suit. Three Warlocks; even young ones….their combined power would mean the attack was potentially fatal for any non-magic users.

Magnus’ heart caught in his throat and something he had not felt in years overtook him; fear. He lost control of his glamour for the first time in ages, for the first time since his ordeal in Alicante, as he ran towards Alec with close to super-human speed, registered Alec’s surprise at seeing his cat eyes as he had never seen his Warlock Mark before. However, Magnus had bigger things to worry about than how Alec might think of Warlock Marks, his own in particular.

“Alexander! No!” Magnus yelled in warning he pushed Alec out of the way from the incoming magical assault with such force Alec fell to the floor, supporting his fall with his hands.

The blast of yellow flames hit Magnus full force in the torso, the magical shield he had raised for protection only catching some of it. The force of the magic that hit him was powerful enough to force Magnus down to one knee on the floor.

“Magnus! No!” Alec yelled in fear and worry as he scrambled to get to his feet and was quickly at Magnus’ side.

Alec raised his bow and kept shooting arrows at the advancing demons to keep them off Magnus; their interest intensified now that the Prince had been brought to his knees and was thus vulnerable.

Magnus’ eyes were still golden and shaped as a cat. Where had he seen that before? It was oddly familiar… only one memory came to mind. The Warlock in the dungeons…the kind one. The one with the cat eyes. The Warlock who had changed everything for Alec. The one who had ensured he would forever be different from other Shadowhunters. He had seen in that Warlock such strength and kindness, such care and conviction, despite his pain and agony, that the memory had overshadowed any lie, any propaganda. Could that Warlock prisoner who had changed his life, who had made him who he was, made his beliefs what they were…could that be Magnus? And if so…what were the odds of that? He had never believed in fate or soulmates but knew of the lore and legends among Shadowhunters, which used such words. The implications left him feeling breathless. If Magnus was that Warlock…. Such horror he had suffered and yet he had still shown him mercy.

Alec forced himself to stop thinking further about it; they had to first survive this battle. Then he could think more about what all of this meant. He had read about Warlock Marks. Maybe many Warlocks had cat eyes as a Mark…maybe it wasn’t him. He tried to ignore the pain and disappointment he felt at that idea now that he had gotten himself convinced he could be.

“Now! While he is weakened!” Marcus yelled to the demons who had advanced towards the Warlock Prince.

“Magnus! Look out!” Lorenzo yelled as he saw the attack out of the corner of his eye.

Lorenzo’s distraction caused his magical fireball to miss Jose and almost hit Luke and Maia in wolf form who both turned and snarled angrily at him, making him cast them an apologetic smile before the battle with the young Warlocks retook his full attention and the two wolfs jumped back into action, clawing and biting at the nearby demons.

Magnus raised a magical red force shield in front of himself with one hand, fighting to get up on his feet using his other hand for support. The blast from the younger Warlocks had been powerful, making Magnus suspect the Greater Demon who had surely aided them in this attack had also given the two Warlocks extra strength as part of the bargain.

Lorenzo saw the demons taking out throwing stars; five or six in each hand and all prepare to throw everything they had at Magnus.

“Get up! Get up **now**!” Lorenzo screamed at him but it was too late.

The throwing stars rained over Magnus and it was literally a rain. His magical shield caught some and Alec managed to hit a few with arrows, propelling them away. However, many got through, making it clear the throwing stars were magically enhanced. They struck Magnus in the shoulders, arms, torso and legs; at least thirty of them hit him.

“Magnus!” Alec screamed, worried as he saw the pain in Magnus’ eyes as he fell to his knees.

“Alexander,” Magnus got out, a hint of blood appearing in the corner of his lips, his face white from shock and pain.

Then before anyone could do anything Magnus collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

“Shit!” Simon got out as he saw the Prince had fallen.

It was almost unreal for the gathered Downworlders to see the powerful Warlock Prince laying so still and defenseless on the floor. He always seemed in control, his power like a cloak around his body. He had seemed almost invisible, protecting the Downworld with his strength and his leadership. Now he was in need of protection for if Magnus died they all knew then the Alliance was likely to fall to ruin as well and everything the Downworld had gained in the war against Valentine could be lost. Magnus was the glue that held the Alliance together; the bond between the races were still so young and immature that without him it was likely to crumble and fade.

“Is he alive?” Raphael yelled worried, fighting off two demons at the same time while trying to cast worried eyes towards Magnus without losing focus in the battle.

“Is he breathing? Can he get up?” Lorenzo demanded to know, trying to engage all three Warlocks and focus their magic on him and away from the exposed Magnus, fighting to hold his ground against them all at the same time.

“I don’t think so. He’s bleeding badly but he’s alive,” Alec said in a shaking voice as he checked Magnus pulse by putting two fingers against his neck, unaware his fingers were shaking.

Why had he done that? Magnus was worth so much more than him. He was the leader; he meant everything to the whole Downworld. He was the best bet for peace, for unity. Why in the world had he done this for him; just to save him of all people?!

Alec shook his head, fighting tears of confusion and pain. Magnus could not die; not now. It was not fair. It couldn’t happen! Alec forced his fear and worry down; they were in a battle for their lives and he had to protect Magnus. He could worry later. Right now, they needed to survive long enough to get through this battle!

“Si, see what you can do with the bleeding and Alec, cover him,” Raphael yelled over his shoulder to his mate and Alec, having to focus on the fight.

Simon nodded and ran to Magnus at once, protected during his short run through the battle by his super speed and Alec’s arrows.

“The throwing stars were dipped in poison of some kind. I can smell it,” Simon warned as he knelt beside Magnus, trying not to lose control at seeing the blood, the damage.  
“Get them all out **now** then!” Lorenzo yelled, fighting to maintain a magical shield against the onslaught of magic from Alexia, Marcus and Jose.

The strain was starting to show and Lorenzo was sweating, fighting to hold them back.

“He will start to bleed out even faster then,” Simon warned.

At the moment the wounds were bleeding but it was still at a minimum, the weapons sealing the injuries shut.

“Fuck! Leave them in then,” Lorenzo yelled, trying to hide his worry for his friend and his Prince by focusing fully on his hatred for the young Warlocks.

Damn insolent pups; all three of them! This was it! Going forward he would remind Magnus that any sign of disrespect from the young Warlocks demanded severe punishment or it could result in full rebellion like with these three. Arrogance was common in Warlocks; he should know for he was not exactly humble himself, but that just even more proved the point that discipline and control was paramount.  
“Alexander, protect the Prince!” Lorenzo yelled even though as far as he could tell the order was redundant, as Alec had gotten to his feet a soon as Simon had knelt by Magnus to tend to him as best as he could, his arrows flying with amazing speed and precision.

“Yes, general,” Alec acknowledged nonetheless as he kept firing at the advancing demons, aiming at Alexia, Jose and Marcus whenever he could but they managed to block his arrows with magic until Alec with satisfaction saw Jose grunt in pain as an arrow hit him in the thigh.

Alec’s hit to Jose made the brutal magical assault against Lorenzo ease up enough for him to try and fixate his gaze on another powerful player on the board he had yet to use fully. He saw Jace in the middle of the demons, slashing left and right, surrounded on all sides. He was a work of art; death impersonate.

“And Jason....” Lorenzo yelled towards him, seeing that orders were not needed, but thinking he should add something all the same to ensure he understood he was being counted on to do this right, “Show them why we used to call you Deathbringer!”

Jace gave a dark smile as he slayed a demon with deadly precision, “Yes, general.”

Meliorn had seen with worry that his Knight had fallen to his knees. Sadly, before he managed to reach him through the disorganized battle, the Knight was dead. Meliorn gave himself only seconds to grieve a man who had been faithful to him for centuries before turning towards Isabelle, still standing before Andrew.

“Isabelle, go and protect Simon. We need Alec able to move around to better aim his bow,” Meliorn told her.

“Yes, my King. Shall I bring Andrew?” Izzy asked worried, nodding to the frightened young man, sitting on the floor, leaning heavily against the wall, the dagger in his right hand, his arms around his knees, looking like he was fighting to breathe, his eyes huge, caught up in his panic attack and unable to move, to think, to do anything but just fight to breathe.

“Lorenzo, I need Isabelle elsewhere. Protect your pet!” Meliorn yelled to him as he pierced an advancing demon with his blade.

“I’ve got him!” Lorenzo yelled back, moving backwards as he kept blocking the magical attacks from Alexia, Jose and Marcus until he came towards Andrew. Seeing how panicked he looked Lorenzo wished he could embrace him, comfort him.

“Mi hermoso _[Spanish for my beautiful]_ , try and breathe. I’ve got you,” Lorenzo said as kindly to Andrew as he could but the continued magical assault demanded all his attention and his words had limited effect on Andrew who wanted to respond but still couldn’t; seeing Lorenzo being continuously attacked was not helping with his panic either.

“Take my blade,” Meliorn said to Izzy, indicating his blade.

“You will be defenseless, my King,” Izzy protested, fear at that thought clear in her voice. “I have my whip and the dagger. I will be fine.”

“I have my magic and I have you. I need nothing else,” Meliorn assured her with great fondness in his voice. “My Seelie blade is superior to the dagger; take my blade and you can leave me the dagger.”

“As you wish, my King,” Izzy gave in as she became aware he meant it as an order and not a suggestion.

She handed him the dagger and he gave her his finely decorated Seelie blade before pulling her into a brief and possessive kiss, an arm around her waist, before he released her and pushed her towards Magnus, leaving her with a slight smile on her face at even this small touch.

“Go, melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_ , protect the Prince,” Meliorn ordered and she gave him a smile filled with worry and affection before she turned and did as ordered.

“Raphael, start killing something! Isabelle will watch Simon,” Lorenzo yelled at the vampire as he noticed he kept looking back at his immortal mate kneeling by Magnus with a worried look.

Raphael’s distraction had already meant he had been cut deeply in his right arm, from shoulder to elbow. It was bleeding but already healing and he could keep fighting which was the most important thing.

“If he dies, you die,” Raphael warned darkly as soon as Izzy took up a defensive position in front of the Prince and the kneeling vampire.

“He won’t die,” Izzy assured him, cutting off the head of a demon who came too close as she spoke.

“Good. Then neither shall you,” Raphael promised matter of fact as he too cut off a demon’s head with an almost challenging look as if to ask if that was all she got.

Izzy gave him a smile in return, enjoying a challenge as she kept blocking the advancing demons.

Simon looked up from where he had managed to position Magnus’ head in his lap and was looking at the wounds, trying to determine the poison by the way it changed the color, thickness and smell of the blood coming from the wounds, and the effects the magical blast had had, wondering if those two were connected in some way to ensure maximum damage.

“Raphael, stop threatening the pretty girl and let me work,” Simon asked of his mate, softening his words with a smile.

Raphael killed a nearby demon before he with super speed was next to Simon.

“I love you,” he told him and knelt down to affectionately kiss his forehead.

Simon smiled up at him as Raphael stood back up.

“Love you too. Now, go do as he said and kill some demons,” Simon encouraged.

“Yes, mi rayo de sol _[my sunshine in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael said with fondness in his voice as he used super speed to get into the middle of the battle.

“You can go join in the battle too, Alec. I will watch over the Prince and the vampire,” Izzy said to her brother who was shooting arrows right next to Magnus.

Knowing they were right, he needed to move around to get the best positions for his arrow attacks, he nodded and smiled fondly at his sister.

“Thanks, Izzy,” he said as he moved more to the left to shot an arrow that killed three demons at once, piercing them all through the heart with deadly precision.

“Sorry. He may sound mean but he’s really a teddy bear,” Simon reassured Izzy as he spared her a reassuring look from where he was examining one of the wounds from the throwing stars, worrying even more when even moving the weapon around in the wound drew no reaction from Magnus; he was still deeply unconscious.

“With amazing fighting skills!” Izzy admitted as she saw him fight, using his vampire speed to strike with quick and deadly precision.

“That too. Thank you, Isabelle,” Simon said heartfelt before he went back to looking at Magnus’ wounds.

“Why do you need defending anyway?” Izzy asked curiously as she stabbed a demon who had gotten past her whip.

“I am a pacifist,” Simon said matter of fact but with clear pride and conviction, his tone and eyes making it clear he was used to people not understanding his position.

Izzy gave him a surprised look, “A vampire pacifist in the middle of a bloody war? Seriously?”

Simon nodded before he replied with a hint of annoyance, “Yes, seriously! I used to be a Mundane you know! I am not used to killing people left and right.”

Izzy held up the hand with the Seelie blade and said disarmingly, “Fine, fine. Stay behind me, pacifist.”

Simon gave her a sideway look, noticing her warrior posture and familiarity with her weapons; she personalized the expression Warrior Princess.

“You don’t respect me, do you? For taking this position I mean?” Simon asked honestly.

“You are Simon Lewis. Your strategic genius is renowned. Of course, I respect you. I just also find your position annoying in the middle of a battle. As a non-combatant you should not even be here,” Izzy replied matter of fact.

Her eyes were focused on the battle as she used her whip to cut down a demon who came too close, the Heavenly metal burning the demon and as she used her whip on it a few times more it vanished with a yell, turning into a pile of ash on the floor.

“Typical for someone raised in Idris to think that everything is about war and fighting,” Simon complained but there was a hint of admiration for her fighting skills in his voice and for her ability to separate his own contribution to the war effort from his refusal to fight himself.

“I can’t really say anything back to that; you are nothing like any vampire I have ever heard of or fought so…” Izzy admitted, throwing him a smile over her shoulder before she turned back to focus on the battle.

Lorenzo was fighting off the three Warlocks and the occasional demons who tried to advance on him, staying in front of Andrew. Despite his occasional whispered words of assurance, Andrew was stuck in his panic attack, unable to get out of it as long as the battle was raging with such ferocity. The continued attack from the three Warlocks drained Lorenzo more and more until a dagger thrown magically towards Andrew managed to get through the magical shield he had raised in front of them both.

“Andrew!” Lorenzo yelled in fear and panic but too late.

The dagger hit Andrew in the shoulder, leaving a deep wound and drops of blood were already sweeping out. Andrew cried aloud against the burning agony the assault left behind. The pain seemed to shake Andrew a little out of his panic attack and his eyes seemed more focused, but also confused and frightened. Andrew took a hand to the handle of the dagger and pulled it out, yelling loudly as the pain of doing so made him see stars. The dagger dropped to the floor as Andrew put a hand over the wound to slow the worst of the bleeding.

“Andrew!” Lorenzo yelled in pain and terror before he turned back towards the Warlocks, still maintaining the magical shield to block the incoming attacks they were throwing at him in the hope Andrew’s injury had distracted him enough to leave him vulnerable.

“You will pay for that!” Lorenzo hissed dangerously towards the three Warlocks, his mind replaying the pain on his lover’s face, the blood coming from the wound, over and over in his mind. He turned his fear and worry into rage; he would worry later. For now he would get revenge!

“I’m alright, Sir,” Andrew insisted in a low and shaky voice, fighting down his pain and panic, his confusion and uncertainty, just wanting to reassure Lorenzo and make that fear in his voice go away, that edge of pain hidden beneath the anger.

“No, you’re not,” Lorenzo shot back, a hint of a warning in the words for the lie.

“Not completely but I have had a lot worse. Sir, I will be alright. Please…focus on yourself,” Andrew begged, worry and concern clear in his words as he saw the strain on Lorenzo was starting to become so bad his hands were starting to shake ever so slightly.

“You took my hand for that slave! When I have killed you I will claim him as my spoil of war and show him his proper place!” Marcus leered, nodding towards Andrew who tried to pretend his words didn’t frightened him but his face still went white in fear.

“You have delusions of grandeur and an ego even bigger than mine if you think that!” Lorenzo warned, his scales almost glowing with his rage.

“Really? Maybe you could defeat me alone but can you defeat all three of us? And the demons aiding us?” Marcus asked with a triumphant air as two nearby demons started to attack, sprung forward by the order in Marcus’ voice.

“Fuck,” Lorenzo cursed under his breath, hating to admit he had a point as he fought to both attack the demons, aiming for a kill, while deflecting the magical attacks from the three warlocks with magical shields and fireballs.

“Is Andrew ok?” Alec yelled worried over the battle, trying to see him in the chaos, having heard Lorenzo yell Andrew’s name in fear and panic, even over the noises of the battle.

Like most men in power, Lorenzo had a voice which naturally carried; likely an advantage when they were on the battlefield as this battle was small compared to clashing with Valentine’s army and the noise was already deafening.

“Focus, Alec!” Jace warned as he stabbed a demon in the heart before turning around to stab another, moving even closer to Alec as he did so.

Alec was now back-to-back with Jace and they moved fluidly, effortlessly. Jace stabbing any incoming demon and Alec piercing them with his arrows. Suddenly a wave of something went through Alec, like an electronic current. The current left behind a hint of golden warm light and Alec almost felt it when Jace moved, like he could predict it, see it, in his heart and mind. That had never happened before.

“Fuck. Did you feel that?” Alec asked Jace in surprise as he aimed another arrow.

“Yes,” Jace admitted a bit hesitantly, a hint of surprise and wonder in his voice.

“It's amazing,” Alec admitted as he fired another arrow, feeling that light connecting him to Jace making his fighting better, his aim more true, their movements coordinated and fluid as if they were of one mind, one body.

“I can predict your movements,” Jace confessed in wonder as he killed three more demons, Alec killing two others behind them.

“Take the left flank and I will take the right,” Alec said as they were back to back again.

“Ok,” Jace agreed, grinning dangerously.

With the new golden light connecting Jace and Alec, they quickly started to run out of demons attacking them nearby and had to advance on them. Their fighting had improved, they were truly in this moment as of one soul, like they had never been before. With Valentine, the bond between them had been distorted, twisted and used against them. Now…for the first time ever the bond showed them what it could be, what it was meant to do; give them both an edge in battle and tie their souls together in a true and meaningful way.

“There's not enough plants in here!” Meliorn yelled in frustration as he reached out his hands to find something alive, some vines, some leaves, some plants, to manipulate while stabbing a nearby demon with the dagger, injuring it but not killing it.

“Southern window. There are vines down below. Call them in!” Raphael yelled at him as he slain another demon.

Meliorn nodded and focused his energies there. Raphael used super speed to come to him and kept demons away from him as the Seelie King focused and slowly green vines broke through the window and started to attack the nearby demons. Seeing this Jose panicked and went to blast at the vines with magic, cutting them in half. That decision proven deadly to him as a vine snuck angrily behind him and wrapped around his hands and then around his body, tripping him to the floor, leaving him withering and struggling, unable to use his magic with his hands bound.

“We need to retreat, Marcus,” Alexia yelled, seeing the battle had turned and they were losing. They had committed treason; there would be no mercy. Capture was not an option! Death or escape. There was nothing in between.

“No!” Marcus denied, shaking his head, throwing a fireball at Lorenzo that bounced off the magical shield he had created.

“We have to!” Alexia insisted as she came to him, throwing a fireball of her own at Lorenzo which he ducked. “We have to escape now before it’s too late.”

“I want him!” Marcus insisted hotly, pointing at Andrew with dark eyes.

“The Nephilim?! Don’t be a fool! We have to retreat now!” Alexia insisted. Seeing his stubborn look she added, “We must regroup. We will engage them in battle later when we have the advantage; you can kill Lorenzo then and claim the slave as yours.”

“Fine,” Marcus reluctantly agreed and Alexia made a portal one handed, throwing fireballs with the other, sighing in relief at having convinced him to come with her.

Alexia’s betrayal had been emotional, spur of the moment. She needed Marcus to understand who had aided them and how they could survive now. Few Downworlders would oppose Magnus, but if he died or even if they thought him weak…a few were bound to come then. Still, they would need to weaken Magnus’ hold on the many territories the army had reclaimed from Idris in the war to really gain supporters in the Downworld. At the moment Magnus was winning against Valentine; if that should change the Downworld might be more willing to consider another leader. A strong leader. Which of course meant that Alexia had a feeling she knew who Marcus’ support came from; as distasteful as it sounded at the moment their goals to destroy Magnus and weaken him in the war aligned with the one Nephilim they both hated more than any other; Valentine.

“Come on!” Alexia yelled at Marcus urgently.

“I will see you later, slave. You can look forward to that!” Marcus yelled towards Andrew who winced at the words.

“He will see me claim your other hand, publically, for your offence against me; for trying to claim what does not belong to you! For your part in trying to murder our Prince the punishment is to be tortured to death; I am certain we can find ways to keep you alive for months to ensure we all have plenty of time to show how we feel about your betrayal!” Lorenzo yelled angrily at him, his scales glowing with his rage.

“Marcus, we have to go now!” Alexia yelled, pulling at his arm and dragging him with her to the portal.

“Don’t let them escape!” Simon yelled but too late; they had disappeared through the portal and it closed after them.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo swore in annoyance and frustration.

“Luke has one,” Raphael remarked as he killed one of the last few still breathing demons, aided by vines holding the demon in place, curtesy of Meliorn, and it turned into ash.

With the demon’s death, the magical shield on the door to Magnus’ chambers vanished, betraying it had been the demon who had cast that spell. Lorenzo quickly tested the wards to ensure no one else could create a portal; they held and he could not feel any breach. He then cast a spell of his own that would keep the door locked for anyone other than those presently in the room and a silence spell so no one outside the room could hear them. They were unsure whom to trust right now and therefore could not let anyone know they had been attacked nor that Magnus was unconscious.

Jose had managed to shake some of the vines off him but now had a large angry wolf sitting on his chest, its jaw inches from his neck.

“Luke, don’t kill him! Luke! Snap out of it!” Lorenzo yelled at him as he saw the large Alpha wolf about to bite Jose’s neck.

Fuck; they needed the Warlock alive to unravel this betrayal. He saw that Jace and Alec were finishing off the last breathing demons near Jose and Luke. He instinctively yelled for the closest of them.

“Jason, get Luke off the prisoner. Now!” Lorenzo ordered.

Jace made a move towards Luke but then stopped in his tracks. It was like his body physically could not do it, his brain starting to feel like it was aflame with agony and he winced.

“I...I can’t. He's my Alpha,” Jace protested, unable to obey, literally unable to obey, giving Lorenzo a confused look.

“Great. That works at least,” Lorenzo mumbled to himself, just remembering that this was of course one of the safeguards that had been put in place when turning someone like the Deathbringer; Jace could not go against his Alpha.

Alec had moved a bit away to finish off a few wounded but still breathing demons so Lorenzo yelled to person closest to Luke and Jose after Jace.

“Isabelle!” Lorenzo yelled and when she looked at him, he nodded towards Luke and the prisoner.

“Got it!” Izzy said and sprang into action.

She drew closer to Luke, approaching the large wolf carefully. He was watching her approach, snaring, showing his teeth.

“Come here you big fluffy puppy with bad teeth,” she called in a calming voice, hiding her large whip behind her, ready to strike.

“Careful, melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_ ,” Meliorn warned, kneeling besides his fallen officer, allowing himself a few moments to grieve now that only a handful demons were still breathing and they were all wounded and would be dead within seconds.

Izzy got close enough and struck with lighting reflexes. Before Luke could attack she had her whip wrapped around his neck and was pulling him off the prisoner.

“Got him!” Izzy yelled in triumph.

Luke began to struggle against the whip, trying to break free.

“Luke, calm down and transform. **Now**!” Lorenzo ordered sharply.

Maia killed the last remaining demon and it turned to ash. She then started her transformation back to human form. Lorenzo’s words finally reached Luke who managed to calm down and suddenly a naked and slightly confused Luke was on the floor. Izzy unwrapped her whip from his now human neck. Seeing no more enemies remained except the prisoner who was badly wounded she pulled the whip back and into a bracelet again.

“What happened?” Luke asked as he stood up, looking around at the piles of ash which was all that remained of the dead demons.

“Our prisoner was almost your dinner,” Maia remarked with some humor after she had transformed back and was on her feet.

Good thing Downworlders did not have any issues with sexuality or nudity as both Maia and Luke were naked.

“Is he…” Luke asked worried; not that Jose didn’t deserve death and he would indeed die for this but they needed him to speak first and he was not moving so he was either unconscious or dead.

“He's alive,” Raphael responded. “I can hear him breathing from here.”

“Take him to the dungeon and do a complete sweep of the mansion,” Lorenzo ordered, looking at Luke as he spoke.

Lorenzo turned to Andrew and bent down beside him, putting a worried hand on his cheek. His eyes were unfocused and pained. He seemed to only be half-conscious, still sitting on the floor by the wall. With a worried yet fond look Lorenzo let magic sweep into him and Andrew’s eyes closed and his body relaxed. Lorenzo gently eased him to lie on the floor and tenderly stroked his hair out of his eyes. Lorenzo then moved his hand over the wound of the dagger and stopped the bleeding but didn’t fully heal it, casting looks towards Magnus, knowing he needed to divide his strength. Pulling back from fully healing Andrew was one of the most difficult things he had ever done.

Having done what he could for Andrew for the moment Lorenzo rose and did a hand movement and Luke and Maia were again dressed. However, Maia groaned when she saw Lorenzo had made good on an old and recurring joke between them when he had conjured her a dress – with a flowery pattern. She cast him a dirty look and he smirked at her, enjoying the brief moment of humor as it helped distract him from his worry for Andrew.

“Lock the palace down; everything. No one in or out. Post guards outside the Prince's chambers you trust,” Alec ordered before he could think, only thinking of his worry for Magnus and his safety, after he had made sure there were no more enemies alive.

His words made everyone look confused at him.

“If the general pleases, of course,” Alec hurried to add, blushing, hoping the words would mean his order had managed to be turned into a suggestion instead.

“General?” Luke asked hesitantly.

They were informal but they were still within a military command and Alec held no military power. While they all sat on the War Cabinet and they were all generals then Magnus had appointed Lorenzo as his stand-in, his deputy head. As Lorenzo owed him a Life Debt it was his safest bet to ensuring his orders were carried out to the letter. While he loved his son, Raphael, then the vampire leader had a mind of his own, and would not blindly follow his father. Should Magnus be taken temporarily off the board, he had wanted someone who literally could not deviate from the orders he had left behind and Lorenzo was the only one who had fit the bill.

“Do as Alec says, Luke,” Lorenzo ordered.

“Very well. Right away,” Luke agreed and went to Jose, tying his hands with vines. Seeing he was still out of it, he used his superior Wolf strength to throw him over his shoulder and walked out the room to take him to the dungeons after a last worried and respectful bow and nod towards Magnus.

“Alec, come here,” Lorenzo called and Alec came at once.

When Alec was in front of Lorenzo, he dropped to his knees now that the battle was over and he was unsure of their continued level of formality, his eyes on his hands in his lap, his bow lying beside him on the ground.

“You can look at me,” Lorenzo said and Alec did so. “I have raised a silence field around us, Alec; no one can hear us. What else needs doing?” Lorenzo asked, looking down at him.

“I am sorry for my order, general,” Alec said quietly, sorrowful.

“I can’t give you command or any official position so therefore you can’t give any orders here. However, for this time I will say it was the heat of battle and the worry for our Prince and therefore we will let this mistake slide,” Lorenzo explained because in his heart he was certain that was the reason for his action and not rebellion or disrespect.

“Thank you, general, for that was indeed my reasoning,” Alec said heartfelt.

“However, I am asking you now. What else should we watch for?” Lorenzo asked seriously.

“You’re asking me?” Alec asked surprised.

Lorenzo nodded.

“Yes. You were undefeatable. We only won because Valentine sent you to defend the New York Institute and even then you held it for three weeks where we had imagined you would be able to hold it for maybe a few days,” Lorenzo admitted.

“If it is any help then you did not make it easy for us to hold out for those weeks,” Alec admitted, making Lorenzo give a small nod of acknowledgment for he had indeed been one of the generals organizing the counter-attack on the New York Institute that had finally meant Alec had been defeated and captured. “Regarding your question…There must be a breach in the wards that needs fixing right away; otherwise the portal could not have opened.”

“I tested the wards; they hold. Marcus and Jose still had access to the palace, also for portal travel,” Lorenzo explained matter of fact.

“Why?” Alec asked with a hint of confusion at giving them free access to the palace after what they had done to Andrew.

“Because according to Downworlder customs they had been punished and thereafter forgiven. After that honor would dictate everyone leave the offence in the past,” Lorenzo explained.

“Well, clearly that custom will need to be more strongly reinforced moving forward,” Alec remarked and Lorenzo nodded.

“The younger generation seem to have forgotten and we must indeed not let that happen,” Lorenzo said powerfully, his eyes narrowing with determination and worry for such a development.

“You will need to do a full vetting of all your staff to see if anyone else holds the same sympathies as those three Warlocks. Maybe use a truth spell or something to be sure you clean house properly,” Alec suggested, keeping his tone respectful and helpful.

Lorenzo nodded, “Agreed,”

“Also, we need to figure out who gained from this attack,” Alec said thoughtfully, trying to think it over in his head.

“Marcus and Jose did it for revenge. Alexia I believe turned in the moment; she was always easily swayed and the humiliation of her punishment and her inability to view Nephilim in a different way pushed her over the edge,” Lorenzo said reflectively with barely concealed rage at their betrayal.

“Something more was behind this than revenge and jealousy of two humiliated Warlocks. They were just pawns,” Alec said thoughtfully.

Lorenzo nodded, “I agree.”

“I would not put this past Valentine,” Alec said slowly, thinking aloud.

“What do you mean?” Lorenzo asked, concern making his voice sharp.

“Valentine has no issue working with demons or Downworlders to further his own ends and what better way to win this war than kill the Prince and create distrust and disarray among us?” Alec explained his thoughts.

“That’s a good point,” Lorenzo admitted. “I will remove the silence barrier now. You can stand again, Alec.”

Alec nodded and rose, “Yes, general.”  
Lorenzo turned towards Maia who was struggling to give him death stares in a flower dress; she looked ridiculously cute and knowing that was likely one of the reasons for the death stares. Their small tricks and jokes at each other’s expense hid the fact that Lorenzo and Maia were actually quite fond of each other; like siblings. Their relationship had developed due to their shared experiences on the battlefield, fighting side by side. They could tease each other mercilessly but they had each other’s backs when it mattered.

“Maia, investigate if this attack can be traced to Idris in any way. And have Simon help; he has a way with those Mundane things,” Lorenzo ordered, waving a hand towards Simon, assuming the vampire knew what he meant.

“Computers. Rather useful for dealing with our financial situation and I can hack into the Mundane surveillance cameras to see if I can catch any of the three Warlocks meeting with known Idris spies almost anywhere in the world. Well, anywhere with surveillance which is most of the world,” Simon elaborated.

Simon still had Magnus’ head in his lap when Alec came to him, kneeling beside him and Magnus, putting his bow on the floor beside him, as he looked worried at the still unconscious Warlock Prince.

“Yes, those strange things,” Lorenzo said distastefully with a dismissive hand gesture.

Computers were still a strange concept to him. He was unsure such machines could be trusted or if they would even remain. Maybe they were simply a phase; like the steam engine. He hired Mundane accountants and lawyers to ensure his finances were taken care off; he left it to them to deal with computers.

“Yes, general,” Maia acknowledged. “Simon, come with me.”

Simon looked at Alec and Alec held Magnus’ head as Simon got up. Alec carefully, gently, laid Magnus’ head on the floor and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“General, what about the Prince?” Alec asked anxiously as he looked up from Magnus to Lorenzo.

Meanwhile Simon had reached Raphael and they shared a brief hug before Simon left the room with Maia. Izzy went to Meliorn who was still giving Last Rites to his fallen Knight in the Seelie way, putting a hand on his arm in sympathy for his loss.

“I should be able to heal him, no matter what poison they have used, but it will drain me,” Lorenzo warned.

“And Andrew?” Alec asked in a worried tone.

Lorenzo gave the blond haired man a fond look before he looked back at Alec.

“I can heal him too,” Lorenzo assured him.

“The knife was dibbed in demon blood. I can smell it,” Raphael warned as he came over to look down at Andrew.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo swore darkly, knowing that demon blood had a poisonous effect on Nephilim.

“Can you still cure him?” Izzy asked worried as Meliorn rose to his feet, having finished his Last Rites for his fallen Knight and said his goodbye.

With a hand wave, Meliorn called a group of butterflies to him and they dutifully landed in the King and Izzy’s hair, the sign of mourning for his people. With a wave of his hand, he called the vines from the window over and the vines carefully, gently, respectfully, started to carry the fallen Knight away. He was lifted down from the window in the vines and once on the ground outside more vines came and created a stretcher, which carried the fallen Knight towards the nearest entrance to the Seelie Realm. Once in front of the entrance the vines would connect magically with their counterparts on the other side of the portal, the portal would open, and the vines from the Seelie Realm would carry the Knight through the portal and through the Realm, on his last journey, towards his final resting place.

Lorenzo nodded grimly, “Yes, but it will drain me even further.”

“I understand Warlocks can take energy from others. You can take some of my energy should you need it; as both a Wolf and keeping my pure angel blood, my energy should be quite powerful,” Jace offered as he came to stand beside Alec, looking down at the unconscious Warlock Prince.

“I shall do that if I need to, but it is most important that you remain strong enough to protect the Prince. It is better the healing takes longer than to leave him defenseless,” Lorenzo promised, relieved for the offer and saw this as another sign that Jace was indeed now a Downworlder.

Lorenzo turned to look at the last vampire in the room and ordered, “Raphael, start vetting everyone in the palace. Incanto them, drug them – I don’t care. But be sure whoever is left we can trust.”

“Right away,” Raphael promised and with a last respectful and worried look and bow towards Magnus, he used super speed to leave the room and start to carry out the order.

“I will send Seelies after the escaped Warlocks,” Meliorn promised darkly as he came to stand next to Lorenzo, an arm around Izzy’s waist. “They killed my Knight; the Seelie Kingdom demands retribution for such an offence. Blood must have blood!”

“Don’t engage; they are too powerful for Seelies on their own unless you’re in a forest or something,” Lorenzo warned, not trying to be disrespectful of the King’s powers but merely pointing it out.

“Agreed,” Meliorn said, nodding, never offended in the face of truth. He turned to look down at Izzy with a fond look. “Melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_ , do you wish to stay with your brother a bit longer? Then I will portal to my palace and order the search parties. I will be back in a few hours to pick you up and if you wish feel free to touch and interact as a sister would.”

Izzy smiled up at him, happy he knew her so well. “Yes, my King. Thank you.”

Meliorn smiled back as he leaned down and gave her a brief but demanding kiss, his arm around her waist filled with possessiveness, protectiveness and all his affection and care for her. She was breathing a bit quicker when he drew back and he couldn’t help but smile widely at the fact that one kiss from him left her feeling more breathless than the entire battle had. The Seelie King released his hold on her somewhat reluctantly and with a respectful nod to Lorenzo and Magnus, adding a worried look when his eyes fell on the Prince, he left the room to go organize the search parties.

“I permit the same for you both in case you both need that; you may interact and touch as brothers, Jason and Alec,” Lorenzo allowed.

“Would the Prince be ok with that?” Alec asked concerned.

Lorenzo nodded.

“I am his deputy head so yes. It is fine,” Lorenzo reassured him and as soon as he had said it Izzy and Alec embraced, making Lorenzo smile.

Lorenzo did a hand wave and Magnus vanished. Izzy, Jace and Alec looked surprised at him.

“I magic’ed the Prince to his bedroom. We need guards we can trust positioned outside his bedroom; Luke will ensure we have guards outside his private chambers we can trust,” Lorenzo explained.

Alec looked relieved at hearing Magnus was safe – well, as safe as someone could be when you were unconscious and still had multiple weapons stuck in your body! Jace gave him an encouraging smile when he saw his worry, confusing Alec further with the unusually open display of affection. Something had certainly changed with Jace. Putting that thought aside for now to focus on what else needed doing Jace and he walked over to Izzy, Andrew and Lorenzo.

“I will guard him,” Alec vowed seriously, looking anxiously towards the master bedroom, feeling a desire to be there and watch over him physically just to be sure he was ok.

“You need help,” Lorenzo pointed out.

“Can I have my sister and Jason?” Alec asked hopefully, remembering to use Jace’s new Downworlder name, hoping it would make it clear how they were now all committed to their own life.

“Her I trust; she is collared to the Seelie King. However, this is the most important mission in the entire Downworld; I would not trust 90% of our army with this task. Jason has only been a Downworlder for a very brief time,” Lorenzo reminded him, nodding towards Jace who pretended as if he had not heard him.

“He is a Downworlder now and has done nothing during that time to raise any suspicion to his allegiance; on the contrary I heard from the Prince he has done well in the battles for the Allied Downworld forces he has taken part in,” Alec reminded him matter of fact.

Lorenzo was thoughtful for a moment before he nodded, “You are right; I can’t fall into the same trap as Alexia did. If you trust them both it is fine with me.”

“Thank you, general,” Alec said with a smile.

“General, how much time would you need?” Jason asked, speaking now as he knew he was included on the guard duty.

“For the healing?” Lorenzo asked to be sure he understood him correctly.

Jace nodded, “Yes.”

“If Catarina gets back to the palace we can do it together in a few hours. Alone….healing Magnus would take half the day and barely leave me conscious. I would need to give Andrew some more of my magic first to counteract the demon blood poisoning him. That will last till I can heal him after I have healed Magnus,” Lorenzo admitted, addressing Magnus informally now that it was only the five of them and Andrew was still out of it and therefore thankfully not in any pain.

“If healing the Prince will drain you so much will you have anything left for Andrew? You can take my energy too if it can help,” Alec asked worried.

“And me,” Izzy offered.

“Thank you all and I promise if it will help I will ask for that, but as mentioned ensuring you are all able to defend us is the most important thing; I can’t heal the dead. However, I swear to you that even if it should kill me I will heal Andrew,” Lorenzo vowed solemnly, emotionally, looking down at the unconscious Andrew with great affection.

“I know. Thank you,” Alec said with a grateful smile.

“Can’t another Warlock help?” Izzy suggested.

Lorenzo nodded.

“Yes, but after what happened here I am hesitant to trust any but a handful. I will send out troops to portal to the last known locations for Catarina, Tessa and Ragnor; I trust them with my life. More importantly; I trust them with Magnus’ life,” Lorenzo explained.

“Are they nearby?” Alec asked hopefully.

Lorenzo shook his head.

“No. It is unlikely they will make it here in time. I can’t send fire messages to them; they could be intercepted by Valentine’s forces and leave them in danger,” Lorenzo explained.

“Damn it!” Alec swore, his fear for Magnus making him frustrated and anxious.

Lorenzo gave him a reassuring smile and did a hand wave and Andrew disappeared. Alec gave him a puzzled look but was less worried after seeing this trick for a second time.

“I have magic’ed another bed next to Magnus’ and put Andrew there with a little space between so I can watch them both. I will go to them now and start the healing process,” Lorenzo explained his plan as he started to walk towards the master bedroom.

Alec nodded his thanks before he asked, “What do you need?”

“Just watch my back. I will be defenseless during the process and drained of my magic afterwards which would leave all of us open for magical attacks as Magnus is unlikely to wake up instantly,” Lorenzo warned.

“We will see to it,” Alec promised.

“I know. Thanks,” Lorenzo said with a smile before he went into the bedroom and sat down between his two patients.

Lorenzo stroked Andrew’s cheek affectionately before he poured additional magic into him to tide him over until he had healed Magnus. Somewhat reluctantly he stopped and instead started to heal Magnus first.

Alec looked into the bedroom, wishing he could be in there with Magnus. He forced the thought down and instead took up a defensive position in front of the bedroom door, picking up his bow but not putting an arrow on it. Izzy and Jace came to stand next to him. Jace had picked up two blades and held them pointing downwards as he scanned their surroundings. Izzy unfolded her whip and had put the King’s Seelie blade into the waistband of her dress.

“You seem better, calmer, more settled here now compared to last I saw you,” Jace said after a few moments of silence to Alec, nodding to his collar.

“He is and no thanks to you,” Izzy snapped.

“Izzy!” Alec protested.

“It’s ok, Alec,” Jace assured him.

While their difference in status, power and position had not allowed Izzy to voice her feelings for him before it wasn’t like Jace didn’t know that he was far from her favorite person. During a public punishment he had had to deliver to Alec, he had caught her eyes as he had lifted the whip to strike at Alec’s exposed back. Her eyes had promised death and pain and she had refused to look away, alternating between giving her brother reassuring and loving stares and holding his gaze whenever he lifted the whip as if her stare alone could kill him. At any punishment her brother had gotten in public Jace had noticed this from her; no matter if it had been Valentine, him or someone else who had delivered the punishment. Most family members would not show such silent support for a family member being punished like that; it showed a care and love for her brother which was rare and Jace respected that. The closest he had ever come to having something like that was the clear affection Alec held for him and he was well aware that what had been between them had not been anywhere near the purity of love that he saw between Alec and Izzy. While he didn’t recognize it, was unsure what such love felt like; he admired it because now, freed from Valentine’s influence, he could do so.

“I felt something when we were fighting. I have never felt that before,” Alec said to Jace to change the topic.  
Jace nodded, “I think the bond between us fell into place.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked curiously.

“The parabatai bond was made to improve fighting but between equals. However, my fat….Valentine never allowed that,” Jace said matter of fact, remembering just in time that Valentine wasn’t his father and never had been and thank the Angels for that!

“I know. He wanted you to be in control,” Alec added, saying it as it was.

“I had to be. I had to close my end of the bond,” Jace explained.

“I know. I understand,” Alec reassured him.

“I can’t tell you I would have acted differently in hindsight. I did what I had to do,” Jace admitted.

“I know,” Alec repeated understandingly and hesitantly, looking at Jace to see if it was ok and first at his nod did he briefly touch his forearm in comfort.

“Well, I don’t!” Izzy said sharply, aware that Alec and Jace were saying a lot between the lines that she was not getting.

“Isabelle, Alec would have gotten hurt regardless. Sometimes I could make it the lesser evil. Sometimes not,” Jace said honestly, looking at her as he replied, his voice calm and even.

“Did you ever care for him?” Izzy asked directly, trying to hide how important his answer was to her and not quite succeeding, noticing that Alec was tensing slightly in preparation for the reply.

“As much as I could,” Jace admitted.

“You…You can say that now?” Alec asked surprised and shocked, feeling touched by his words.

Alec had never thought he would hear Jace admit that, in particular not in public like this.

Jace nodded.

“Being a Wolf has not reawakened my feelings as much as it has given me new feelings, new instincts,” Jace explained.

“And what do those instincts say?” Alec asked curiously.

Jace still looked mostly expressionless so his feelings were hard for him to read, even now.

“To protect you,” Jace told him, making Alec give him a surprised look at the answer.

“Protect him?! You beat him!” Izzy protested.

“Izzy! For the love of the Angel!” Alec said frustrated, blushing a bit at being reminded of a side of Jace, of their relationship, he preferred not to think about.

Izzy gave him a confused look.

“What?! He did,” she maintained stubbornly.  
“Yes. I did,” Jace acknowledged and suddenly his voice and eyes changed and showed sadness and remembered pain. “And I am sorry I brought you pain but it was the only way for you to survive,” Jace said softly, agonized, looking at Alec as he spoke.

Alec wasn’t sure what shocked him most; the apology or the tone. Sorry was weakness; showing pain was weakness. How many times had Valentine beat that lesson into him and how many lessons had it taken for Jace to have learned it at the age of 10 when Alec had first meet him and become his parabatai?

“You….you can say sorry?!” Alec asked in disbelief.

Jace gave him a soft smile.

“The transformation to becoming a Wolf changed many things for me, Alec,” Jace admitted, his voice soft and kind.

His words and actions were leaving Alec speechless; Jace was smiling (he never smiled), he was admitting to feelings which he was not forced to (he never did that) and his tone of voice was soft and his face showed kindness (his voice and face never showed emotions; even anger). He had never seen Jace so….human before.  
“What do you mean the only way for him to survive?” Izzy asked sharply.

“Valentine got me a pet Falcon as a child. When I showed it care, love and affection he killed it to show me love was weakness. Had I showed Alec the same he would have killed him too to show me this lesson still held true,” Jace said honestly, again surprising Alec with admitting to such things as his words hinted he had wanted to show Alec this care but been unable to.

“Fuck! Just when I thought I could not hate him more! That bastard deserves to die a thousand times over!” Izzy said angrily.

“No arguments there,” Jace said grimly.

“So…either you beat him for whatever stupid offences Valentine thought up or Valentine killed him?” Izzy asked with a pained air.

Jace nodded grimly.

“He would have tortured him first in the cruelest way possible,” Jace said darkly. “There was never any scenario where Alec would not have gotten punished, gotten hurt. I tried to lessen it but it was all I could do. If I showed too much care it would not just have been a whipping or a beating; it would have been his life.”

“What horrible options,” Izzy admitted softly, agonized, secretly grateful she had never had to make the choice between tormenting, outright torturing, someone she cared for or see them die.

Jace nodded, his expression grim, “Yes.”  
Izzy was thoughtful for a moment, understanding him better, understanding Alec better. But it didn’t change her feelings. She had still seen Jace make her brother bleed, she had seen him whip him till he finally managed to draw loud yells of agony from his lips. She could understand now why he had done it, but she couldn’t forget.

“I won’t forgive you for hurting him. Ever,” Izzy said matter of fact, her voice strong, and her eyes promising that if he even considered harming her brother again he was dead.

Jace nodded, his expression serious, “I know. I understand. You shouldn’t.”

“I do get it though. A bit,” Izzy admitted.

“You seem more…open now,” Alec added, having remained silent during their talk, knowing they had needed to talk about this, as they never had had that chance before.

“I am. These Wolf instincts and feelings….I can get in contact with them.” Jace admitted.

“Not your Nephilim feelings?” Alec asked, trying to understand the separation of those two for Jace – his Wolf feelings and his Nephilim feelings.

It made Alec think that Jace, maybe more than anyone else, had truly been reborn as a Wolf, a Downworlder. A new life, new instincts and feelings…a chance to be a whole new Jace.

“No, they are still subdued and disconnected, but with the Wolf instincts….I can feel again,” Jace explained.

Alec smiled at that.

“I am happy for you,” Alec said honestly.

He knew how Jace had suffered and he had always suffered stoically, silently. Jace had been the youngest of them but he had in many ways been the oldest; life had broken his innocence and his appetite for life and left him ruined emotionally. He deserved a fresh start; free from Valentine’s poison. In Jace’s case starting over as a Wolf was likely much better than trying to repair how broken his Nephilim existence and identity had become. In fact, Alec would be surprised if it would ever had been possible to truly heal the Shadowhunter Jace. Now, though…now Jace got to be the Wolf Jason and feel again and truly live for the first time in his life….just not as a Shadowhunter but as a Wolf.  
Jace gave him a smile before his expression turned serious.

“Alec, I won’t ask your forgiveness,” Jace began slowly, his voice pained.

Alec shook his head.

“No, of course not. You don’t have to,” he quickly insisted.  
“You misunderstand me, parabatai,” Jace corrected him, his voice caring.

The word was like a show of affection, taking Alec’s breath away.

“I won’t ask because I don’t deserve it,” Jace went on.

“There is nothing to forgive. You had no choice,” Alec insisted.

“Of course there is a choice; I just didn’t dare to consider it,” Jace said strongly.

“Like what?” Izzy asked, hoping he was not going to say Alec’s death.

“Alec and I could have tried to escape together. Freedom or death - together. That should have been us,” Jace said with clear conviction.

Izzy couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like the Wolf conviction in you showed you an option your Nephilim upbringing never allowed you.”

Wolves protected their own. As Jace’s parabatai Alec would have come before anything else; he was after all the other part of his soul. A Wolf would have done what Jace suggested. Being Nephilim was more challenging; as a father and the leader of Idris Valentine’s command would have superseded the parabatai bond.

“Maybe one day in the future I will ask your forgiveness should I ever feel I have earned the right to ask,” Jace told Alec matter of fact.

“Jace, for the chance of calling you parabatai for real, to feel that bond for real like before….to fight with you as real parabatai should….That is worth everything to me,” Alec admitted emotionally.

Jace nodded.

“Me too. I will ask my Alpha if he will allow me to train with you, using the bond,” Jace suggested, a hint of hesitation in the words in case Alec would deny him.

Alec gave him a reassuring smile that calmed Jace at once. Alec had never denied Jace anything and never would. When first he trusted people and let them into his heart he gave himself completely, whether it was to Magnus, as a brother to Izzy and Max, as a protector, friend and brother in everything but blood to Andrew or as Jace’s parabatai.

“I will ask the Prince when he has recovered. He has gifted me back my bow and quiver and made the shooting range out back,” Alec explained with great fondness, refusing to even consider Magnus might not recover.

Jace gave him a concerned look.

“Does he care well for you? I know your deal included me which it really shouldn’t have but since it did and since I saw you last…” Jace began worried, his voice trailing off. Then he smiled a bit hopefully as he added, “You seem…better. You are wearing his collar now. Did you choose that?” Alec nodded.

“Yes, I did. I am better. I have a better understanding of how things work now. Not as well as Izzy but much better,” Alec explained with a smile, referring to the fact that Izzy had been talking with Meliorn about the Seelie way of life since she had been a child.

Jace nodded in satisfaction.

“Good. You deserve it if anyone in Idris to be happy,” Jace proclaimed matter of fact.

“Thank you. What about you through? After dealing with Valentine for so many years you certainly deserve that too,” Alec insisted.

Jace gave a fond smile.

“I met someone, the Alpha’s daughter. Her name is Clarissa but she wants to be called Clary. She won’t even look at me but I will win her over eventually,” Jace said with something between hope, need and arrogance.

Alec smiled at that before he asked, “You are courting her?”

“Not yet. I have not yet earned that right; she is the Alpha’s daughter. But I will; eventually,” Jace said, nodding to make it clear he meant it.

“So certain she will fall for your charms?” Izzy asked with a shake of her head.

“Well, yes,” Jace admitted with a grin that made Izzy roll her eyes at him.

“I am happy for you then,” Alec said warmly, meaning it.

He felt that Jace deserved to finally be able to love and be loved in return, freely and easily.

“I just hope she will present Omega though,” Jace admitted with a hint of worry.

“When will she be turned?” Izzy asked.

“Very soon. A few weeks at most,” Jace explained.

“Why Omega? Are you Alpha?” Izzy asked confused.

Jace shook his head as he said, “No. I presented Omega too after I was turned.”

“Don’t you want an Alpha then?” Izzy went on, not knowing that much about the dynamics between Wolves.

“No and not all Omegas want Alphas. Besides…my Alpha leader has made it clear the Prince has forbidden me to mate with an Alpha so that works out well for me,” Jace explained.

“You are afraid an Alpha might seek to control you, like Valentine did,” Alec said insightfully.

“Something like that,” Jace admitted.

“I can understand that,” Alec replied, nodding his head as he thought it over.

A few hours passed with small talk and generally getting to know each other better between the three former Shadowhunters. Both Izzy and Alec had to admit they were starting to like this new Jace; he was daring and fun, protective to a fault due to his Wolf instincts and with a great appetite for life, trying to reclaim everything his years with Valentine had denied him.

“Alexander, you can come sit by Magnus now if you wish,” Lorenzo called from the bedroom when the sun was about to set, his voice weak and drained.

“Go on, we will stay here,” Jace assured Alec with a smile.

“Meliorn will likely come and get me soon but I will stay till he comes for me,” Izzy reassured him and embraced him fondly.

Alec smiled as he drew away from the embrace and entered the bedroom. Two soft nightlights were lit, giving the room a soft light. Neither Andrew nor Magnus, lying in each bed, were awake. Both men had been magically cleaned up and were under covers. The throwing stars were all gone and instead both men’s wounds were bandaged and all signs of blood were gone.

“Thank you, general,” Alec said as he put his bow next to the bedside table by Magnus’ bed and within easy reach should he need it, his quiver still on his back.

Alec sat by Magnus’ bedside, taking his hand into his.

“We are informal. You can say, Lorenzo,” Lorenzo reminded him, still sitting between the two beds, now sitting on Andrew’s bedside, softly stroking his cheek, looking at him and not at Alec as he spoke.

“Ok, Lorenzo,” Alec agreed, looking worried at Magnus.

The Warlock looked pale and he was lying so still. His hand in his felt clammy and cold.

“I have done all I can for him,” Lorenzo reassured him when he turned to look at Alec, seeing the worry that came off him in waves.

“Why is he not waking up?” Alec asked in a small voice filled with concern and fear.

“The demons’ weapons had poison in them and the magic attack had weakened him. I healed his body. Now his soul has to return,” Magnus explained.

“Return?” Alec questioned, puzzled.

Lorenzo nodded, moving his hand from Andrew’s cheek to hold his hand.

“We Downworlders believe the soul should wish to remain here, to this realm, for someone to return after being healed,” Lorenzo clarified.

“How can I help?” Alec asked determined.

“Sometimes talking helps,” Lorenzo suggested.

Alec nodded, “Ok.”

“I will work on Andrew now,” Lorenzo told him. He then turned and looked at the two warriors guarding the entrance to the bedroom. “Jason and Isabelle, stay on alert.”

“Yes, Lorenzo,” Izzy promised.

“Yes, general,” Jace said.

“You too can also say Lorenzo, Jason,” Lorenzo reminded him

“You are still my general and as the only one here I am still your subordinate, general,” Jace reminded him.

“True but right now I am just a tired Warlock trying to heal his friend and his lover so Lorenzo is fine for this situation,” Lorenzo reassured him with a fatigued smile.  
“Very well, Lorenzo,” Jace said with a small smile of his own.

Lorenzo turned his attention back to Andrew.

“Ok, amado _[Spanish for beloved]_ , I have got you now,” Lorenzo said softly to Andrew, stroking his hair tenderly.

”Lorenzo?” Alec asked hesitantly, wanting to ask him about the Warlock Mark yet also afraid of the answer. What if it wasn’t him? What if it was?

”Yes, Alec?” Lorenzo prompted and looked at him when he didn’t continue, still stroking Andrew’s hair.

”Is it common to have cat eyes for Warlocks? As a Warlock Mark I mean?” Alec questioned, not sure if he dared hope Magnus was truly the Warlock he had met as a child, the one who had changed his life and whom he had often thought about since then.

Lorenzo shook his head.

“Not common. They are the Mark of the royal linage of Asmodeus, King of Edom and all the demonic realms after the demise of Lilith, the mother of all demons whom he conquered in combat. Why?” Lorenzo asked curiously.

Magnus since his capture in Alicante had supreme control over all aspects of his life and himself, including his Warlock Mark. His entire focus had been his people. Lorenzo could count the few times he had seen Magnus’ Mark since the War had started and it had been on purpose; Magnus showing his power and lineage to someone.

”I met a Warlock once with cat eyes,” Alec said quietly, reflectively, thinking back to what had happened then.

”Really?” Lorenzo asked, fascinated.

”In Idris. Many years ago,” Alec told him.

”As a prisoner?” Lorenzo asked in a knowing tone.

There was only one way, one time, where they could have met before the war.

Alec nodded, puzzled as to how he could know this.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed.

“Likely Magnus then,” Lorenzo agreed, smiling slightly.

So Alec might be that boy; that Shadowhunter boy Magnus had spoken about…. That would indeed be interesting.

“Magnus was a prisoner in Idris?” Alec questioned, needing to confirm it.

It had to be him then; it had to be him he had met back then. So many feelings overcame him; sympathy for his suffering, admiration for his strength, affection and dared he even think it…beginnings of love for a man who had suffered so much yet still had room in his heart to change his perspective on Shadowhunters and consider a third alternative as he had shown today.

“Yes. The tale is well known among Downworlders,” Lorenzo told him.

“Tell me, please,” Alec begged, eager to get to know this aspect of Magnus’ life.

It seemed like Magnus might actually be the Warlock he had met back then and for Alec the implications of that was huge as that Warlock had changed how he had seen the world and had ensured he had never bought what Valentine had been selling, even if he had not been gay and prosecuted for that reason.  
“Magnus left with a small delegation to talk peace with Valentine before the War broke out; during the initial uprisings and skirmishes. Valentine betrayed him and killed his delegation one by one after torturing them. He sought Magnus’ surrender, powers and intel on the Downworld. He wanted to know about our people; our strengths and weaknesses. He wanted to know how he could best use us and then discard us,” Lorenzo told him in a dark voice.

Alec winced in sympathy at the images his words painted. Magnus would have had to have suffered horribly; Valentine was a master of torture and pain and he showed no mercy.

“What happened?” Alec asked breathlessly.

“Valentine tortured our Prince for five months but he never surrendered and never gave up anything,” Lorenzo revealed with something between shared pain, sympathy and pride in his voice at what Magnus had survived.

Alec had to close his eyes as he imagined such horror. It was almost too much to bear, too horrible to think about.

“How did he escape?” Alec asked softly.

“Luke and his wife are former Shadowhunters. They coordinated his rescue with the Downworld. We lost many men in the attack but we got him out together with Luke, Joselyn and their young daughter,” Lorenzo explained, saying ‘we’ as in Downworlders as he himself had first joined the war later.

“I never knew that. They tell it differently in Idris,” Alec admitted, shaking his head at remembering the horrible things they had been taught in Idris about Downworlders in general and Magnus in particular.

They had tried to claim to them that Downworlders were uncontrollable monsters, but Alec knew now more than ever before that the true monsters had lived in Idris.  
Lorenzo snorted, shaking his head in annoyance.

“I bet! Valentine would never admit he could not break our Prince,” Lorenzo said with a clear air of pride as he looked at his friend and Prince.

Alec nodded grimly, “No, he wouldn’t.”

“You look thoughtful?” Lorenzo questioned, noticing the look in Alec’s eyes.

“I think I saw him. In Idris. As a child. When he was a prisoner,” Alec said softly, looking at Magnus more intensely, trying to see if he could remember seeing those features before but he had been too young. He remembered the cat eyes as they had talked about them but the rest of the Warlock’s appearance was fuzzy in his memories, which was also why he hadn’t recognized Magnus sooner.

“Really? He did mention a Shadowhunter boy to me one evening when he was very drunk…” Lorenzo admitted, recalling that evening.

They had both been drunk; a battle had gone horribly wrong and they had needed some release. He had rarely seen Magnus truly drunk and lose but that evening he had admitted to that memory and how much it had meant to him.

“I remember his cat eyes,” Alec told him.

“Well, Magnus and his father are the only ones I know in your lifetime who have those eyes. While there has been other offspring of Asmodeus who all had this Mark, none but Magnus are alive today,” Lorenzo told him honestly.

“He…he remembers me?” Alec asked hopefully, hesitantly as Lorenzo’s words caught up with him.

Lorenzo smiled as he said, “Fondly.”

“Truly?” Alec asked with a joyous smile.

“Yes. He rarely spoke of it, seeing it as a private matter but he told me that one night. He spoke of meeting a Shadowhunter child, you I assume now, that meeting that child, so innocent and trusting, gave him strength to keep fighting, to survive the torture and humiliation at Valentine’s hands,” Lorenzo revealed to him, thinking Magnus would be ok with Alec hearing this since he was certain Alec was indeed that child he had met.

“Does he know?” Alec asked curiously, wondering if that was why he had agreed to his deal.

“That you are that child?” Lorenzo asked and Alec nodded. “No.”

“Would it matter if he did?” Alec asked curiously, unaware of how pained and desperate he sounded.

It mattered to him; that meting mattered to him. He wanted it to matter to Magnus too.

“You saved his life, his soul. Yes, it would matter,” Lorenzo said in a warm and fond tone.

Alec shook his head and looked remorseful, “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t help him.”

“You were what? Two or three at the time?” Lorenzo asked him.

“Four,” Alec corrected.

“I think then it is understandable you didn’t do anything,” Lorenzo told him with an overbearing smile.

“I often wondered about him. I thought Valentine would have killed him,” Alec admitted with a hint of pain, saddened despite Lorenzo’s reassurances he had been unable to aid Magnus back then.

“He often thought of you. It pained him to think you had likely become like all the others and that he might very well have killed you on the battlefield,” Lorenzo revealed.

Frankly then Lorenzo had also thought that would have been the likely outcome when he had heard the tale. He would never had believed that young Shadowhunter would have turned out to be the general they had fought; the Shadowhunter who had ended up submitting to Magnus, finally giving his friend and Prince that peace and the confidante that Lorenzo knew he had always sought.

“He didn’t. We actually never meet face to face on the battlefield,” Alec told him.

“I know Raphael pulled him away the only time I am aware he was close to reaching your position in battle,” Lorenzo said, thinking back.

“Raphael Santiago; him I did face off with. I was certain he did not like me much but he seemed warmer towards me today,” Alec admitted thoughtfully.

“He doesn’t like anyone much if they are not his mate or Magnus,” Lorenzo said good-natured but then added more seriously, “But that would not matter. You are no longer a Shadowhunter. By Downworlder tradition, custom and law your former life can after your submission no longer be held against you. You have been reborn.”

Alec smiled at that.

“Why did he pull him away that time?” Alec then asked curiously.

“You had quite the reputation and Magnus was exhausted at the time; you could have wounded him and maybe worse if you summed help,” Lorenzo admitted.

“I am glad we never faced off,” Alec told him matter of fact.

Lorenzo nodded; he was glad for that fact too. If Magnus had killed Alec in battle, to Lorenzo the most likely scenario if he was at full strength, Magnus would never had forgiven himself if he had later then learned he had been that Shadowhunter boy he had met.

“Does it change things for you then? Knowing he is that Warlock you met?” Lorenzo questioned, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Alec nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, it does.”

“Why?” Lorenzo asked inquisitively.

“Meeting him, seeing him, talking to him back then…it is what convinced me that Downworlders were not all born evil like Valentine claimed. No matter what they tried to teach us, force feed us the hate and the fear of Downworlders, I thought of that,” Alec told him honestly, stroking Magnus’ cheek affectionately as he spoke, the gesture making Lorenzo smile for his friend’s happiness.

“What did they say of us?” Lorenzo couldn’t help but ask.

“That you are uncontrollable and only do as your desires dictate,” Alec told him frankly.

Lorenzo thought that statement over in his mind before he replied, “Well, I would rather say we try and combine both control and giving into our desires instead of repressing ourselves like Nephilim.”

“We were also told you sought the submission of the Nephilim and the destruction of Idris and our race,” Alec went on.

“About the submission then it has to be given freely so that’s nonsense. About the destruction of Idris and the Nephilim race…. Well, we actually didn’t before the War but yes, a lot of us sought that now after what we have been put through,” Lorenzo admitted with a dark air.

“A self-fulfilling prophecy,” Alec concluded.

Lorenzo nodded grimly, “Yes, indeed.”

Alec was thoughtful for a few seconds before he admitted with a hint of wonder and curiosity, “You are quite different talking to me like this.”

“We have barely spoken before, Alec,” Lorenzo reminded him with some amusement in his tone as well as a hint of puzzlement.

“I saw you on the battlefield almost two years ago. You were hurling fireballs at my men like a dragon spitting fire. Then I saw you in the courtyard with Andrew and I feared the worst as I also read your file; I know you have survived the camps as one of the very few people if not the only one ever,” Alec told him frankly.

“And?” Lorenzo asked with a raised eyebrow, unsure where he was going with this.

“I have seen you with Andrew and I see you now. I understand better now,” Alec admitted in a soft and reflective voice.

“You understand what?” Lorenzo prompted him, feeling a bit lost in his thought patterns.

“Valentine was wrong. Downworlders are not out of control; you are extremely **in control**. You can lose control but you choose those moments and it is tempered with your rituals, rules and customs. That is how you keep order, how you keep your fire under control,” Alec told him honestly, explaining the conclusion he had reached.

Lorenzo smiled at his words and nodded approving, “I like that way of seeing it.”

“Thank you,” Alec said with a smile.

After a few seconds, Lorenzo turned his attention back to Andrew and his expression softened.

“I will start the final healing for Andrew. Will you guard us?” Lorenzo asked, knowing he would but still wanting him to confirm it.

“Yes, of course,” Alec agreed.

“Thank you, Alec,” Lorenzo said, sitting closer to Andrew, preparing to heal him, putting a hand over Andrew’s wound.

“Thank you,” Alec said back.

“What for?” Lorenzo asked surprised, looking at him over his shoulder.

Alec shrugged a bit self-consciously.

“Trusting me. With watching you, guarding you. With guarding **him** ,” he ended, nodding to Magnus with a fond smile.

“Because he is my Prince?” Lorenzo asked.

“Because he is your friend…or maybe more family,” Alec correctly.

Lorenzo was at first taken back by his words but then he smiled fondly as he replied, “You’re quite insightful. Good thing we got you over to our side.”

“I was never on Valentine’s side; I was just chained there,” Alec said matter of fact, knowing this to be true now more than ever before.

“And now you wear a collar,” Lorenzo reminded him.

“Now I wear a collar…and I am free,” Alec said strongly, his voice sure and even.

Lorenzo smiled at him, his expression soft and tender as his answer renewed his hope that Magnus had indeed been right; there was now a third option for what to do with Idris after they had hopefully finally won this bloody war. That of course was conditional on Magnus’ health as they were all keenly aware.

“You do understand,” Lorenzo said to him with a fond smile and Alec nodded his head in acknowledgement for he finally did understand and that fact might have helped save his race.

“Thank you for taking care of Andrew,” Alec said heartfelt.

“With my life,” Lorenzo said with equal emotion.

Alec nodded, smiling softly as he replied, “I know.”

Lorenzo nodded as he started to heal Andrew, intent on his task. Alec sat by Magnus’ bedside, just watching him, ensuring he scanned the room and was observant but everything was quiet and Jace and Izzy were standing watch by the door to the bedroom, talking softly to each other, trying to get to know each other.

Lorenzo had said he should talk with Magnus so when he could see Lorenzo’s eyes had closed and he was intensely focused on healing Andrew, he spoke softly and quietly, squeezing Magnus’ hand.

”Magnus, come back to me. Please,” Alec begged quietly, softly, able to call him by his name now, sitting here and waiting for him to wake up. It seemed the right thing to do, the right time.

There was no response. The clock on the wall sounded very loud in the room.

“You can’t promise me the world, save my life and then leave me. Please…don’t do that,” Alec tried again, his voice getting more desperate.

Only silence answered him, the room seemed to mock him with how peaceful and quiet it seemed.

“Don’t leave me. Please do **not** leave me. There is so much I need to tell you. So much more you need to do,” Alec beseeched him.

It couldn’t end like this. The Downworld would likely fall into ruin with only the War Cabinet fighting to hold together the pieces but without a Warlock leader of royal blood they would be vulnerable. Valentine would exploit that and attack. The whole War could turn again in his favor. All could be lost and fall to ruin if this one man, this Warlock Prince, fell tonight. And why? All because he had taken the death upon him meant for Alec. What a foolish thing he had done. What a silly thing to do. Alec would gladly have traded his life for Magnus; for the world he knew he could build, for the man he now knew he was and for the chance for him to become the man he had been before Valentine had scarred him for life.

“Please…come back to me. I would be lost in this new world without you,” Alec begged softly, tears in his voice and on his cheeks.

Magnus couldn’t abandon him; not now. He couldn’t die; not like this. Not like this. Please…if ever there were a Heaven, Angels or Saints….please. Alec begged and pleaded with them all, and then he started threatening and bargaining.

Please…let Magnus live!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, cliffhanger. Someone asked for that ;)  
> I added quite a few requests in this chapter so I hope the people who requested it enjoyed it; do let me know.  
> Feedback and kudos means so much to me and motivates me to keep writing so please please do spend those few seconds/minutes on that and make my day!  
> 


	16. Show of Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up and find out that Alec is the boy he met years ago. Family feels, banter, love and protectiveness all around as Lorenzo recovers, Magnus speaks with his father and Catarina shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a very special and loyal reader who always cheers me up with her feedback and loyal support and who remembers to remind me if I have taken too long with my updates so thank you, darling! This is for you, June Hodge!  
> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 48 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of war, submission, honour, saving face, injuries, hell dimensions, referenced torture but not shown. The Seelies are still very Elvish in this novel and strongly inspired by Lord of the Rings and other fantasy stories regarding Elves.  
> This chapter is actually quite light and funny. At least I had a blast writing the banter between the characters, in particular Magnus and Lorenzo. I hope someone else enjoy it too.

**Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings.**

# Chapter 16: Show of Unity

 _“Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace.”_ _(_ _All I Need, Within Temptation)_

Alec had stayed by Magnus’ bedside all night, aided by using his stamina and endurance runes thanks to a steele Lorenzo had lent him from a collection of steeles from fallen or captured Nephilim Magnus had in the mansion. Despite Lorenzo’s assurances that Magnus was out of danger and he expected him to wake up soon Alec was hovering anxiously by his bedside.

Izzy came in to hug him goodbye when Meliorn came to pick her up and said she would be back the next day with the Seelie King. Her presence and assurances of returning eased some of his fears but he remained on edge. Jace stayed dutifully at the entrance to the bedroom until he was called away and Raphael took over guarding duties for a while. He did ask quietly halfway through the night if Alec was ok, careful not to wake the now sleeping Lorenzo and Andrew. Alec had assured him that he was fine but they had discovered that their newfound parabatai connection also meant they now both had to make an effort if they wanted to shield their feelings from each other as Alec found he could feel Jace’s worry for him through the bond. That fact did ease Alec’s fears a little for while he had always steadfastly believed Jace cared for him then to feel it like this was a great relief.

Lorenzo woke up in the early morning hours and nodded at Alec in acknowledgement before he returned to holding Andrew close, his head lying on his shoulder. Andrew awoke a few hours later and they went to use Magnus’ large shower together, Lorenzo insisting on carrying Andrew there, making sure to have magic’d some sweatpants and a loose shirt on Andrew first, not wanting anyone else to see the perfection he found was Andrew’s body. While others might see scars and runes, Lorenzo saw flawless beauty and he was not sharing that with anyone.

After having showered Lorenzo again magic’d Andrew some sweatpants and a loose shirt and magic’d a robe for himself before he carried Andrew back to the bed. Lorenzo dropped the robe and crawled back into bed. He smiled happily when Andrew eagerly snuggled close to Lorenzo’s shoulder when he opened his arms, eager for the security and safety he felt while being held by the Warlock after the traumatic ordeal with the fight. Lorenzo on his end needed to feel Andrew close to reassure himself he was safe and protected.

Not long after that, with both Lorenzo and Andrew almost drifting back to sleep from the exhaustion of the battle, physically and emotionally drained, suddenly magical blue flames appeared all around the bed Magnus was in, coming up through the mattress. Lorenzo instinctively turned with Andrew in his embrace, his body now a shield against the magically flaming bed. The flames did not burn and were not warm and Lorenzo looked at them over his shoulder while having a hand on Andrew’s head, making him stay down and hidden by his shoulder, out of harm’s way. Despite the suddenness of the flames Lorenzo felt Andrew’s body relax against his, trusting him to take care of him, which made Lorenzo’s heart swell up with warmth and joy.

Alec stayed sitting by Magnus’s side and threw his body over the Prince to try and protect him, wincing when the flames touched him, biting his tongue to keep from voicing the pain he felt whenever one of the blue flames touched his body, trying to cover as much of Magnus’ body with his own as possible.

“Alec! Move aside!” Lorenzo ordered sharply.

“No!” Alec protested, pain in his voice, holding on tighter to Magnus, determined to ensure the Warlock was not injured in any way.

“Alec, the flames won’t hurt him. They are from Edom’s soil. They will hurt you and if you are hurt when Magnus wakes up he will have my ass so move. Now!” Lorenzo demanded with something between frustration and affection in his voice.

Reluctantly, afraid that maybe Lorenzo was mistaken, Alec drew back from Magnus but stayed stubbornly sitting by his bedside so he could throw himself over him again if need be, ignoring the pain whenever the blue magical flames touched the underside of his thighs and ass. Magnus didn’t wake up but he didn’t seem in pain either which calmed Alec’s racing heart. As suddenly as the flames had appeared, they disappeared with no outward sign of having ever been there.

“What was that? Is he ok?” Alec asked worried, looking from Magnus to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo turned around in the bed so he could better see Alec. He was now on his back, bringing Andrew with him and when Andrew with a contented sigh had rearranged himself so his head was on his shoulder again Lorenzo kissed the top of his head affectionately before he looked up to look at Alec.

“Power boost from the Hellish dimensions,” Lorenzo explained, nodding towards where the flames had appeared around Magnus’ body.

“What does that mean?” Alec asked, a bit confused.

“Either he drew upon that power himself or his father sent it to him,” Lorenzo guessed, in some ways hoping for the latter, as it would mean that they would not need to add Asmodeus to their list of enemies because Asmodeus was **not** someone you wanted as an enemy.

Alec looked even more intensely at Magnus; he looked peaceful, almost youthful, but remained unconscious, his eyes shut. Should he then not wake up soon?

“Will he wake up soon?” Alec asked anxiously, eagerly, looking at Lorenzo, hanging on his every word as he replied.

Lorenzo sighed with something between annoyance and indulgent patience.

“Alec, my response is the same as last time you asked; he could wake up any moment,” Lorenzo reassured him.

It wasn’t like Lorenzo wasn’t a bit worried himself but after seeing the healing flames sent from one of the multiple dimensions that made up Hell Asmodeus ruled over, Edom being one of these, he was much calmer. The flames would give Magnus strength and boost his magic. They shouldn’t have to wait long now.

Alec gave Lorenzo a sheepish look but still looked worried as he returned his gaze to Magnus and touched his cheek tenderly, relieved to find it warm to the touch but not overly so.

“Sorry. I’m just….” Alec started to say, his eyes still on Magnus’ face, the Warlock’s eyes still closed.

“I understand,” Lorenzo said fondly, giving him a reassuring smile.

Then Lorenzo turned back to look at the young blond Nephilim snuggling close to him, his head hidden in the curve of his neck as if he couldn’t get close enough to him.

“Now, back to you, amado _[Spanish for beloved]_. How are you feeling, pet?” Lorenzo said softly, kissing the top of Andrew’s head affectionately once more before he lifted his head up to look at him with a hand under his chin, pulling at bit back so he could look properly at the Nephilim.

“I am feeling much better, Sir. Thank you,” Andrew said softly, a bit shyly, his eyes lowered as he replied, a small smile on his lips at the tender tone and loving look Lorenzo was using with him.

“You can say Lorenzo too, mi hermoso nephilim _[Spanish for my beautful Nephilim]_ and you can look at me,” Lorenzo reminded him.

Lorenzo could almost feel how Andrew tensed in his embrace and he cursed himself under his breath for how he had phrased himself; the choice had clearly frightened Andrew and he was now trying to figure out what answer Lorenzo wanted.

“Pet, look at me and call me Lorenzo,” Lorenzo said in a firm but warm voice and Andrew obeyed at once, looking up at him and smiling relieved at being told what the right answer was.

“As you wish…Lorenzo,” Andrew said softly, warmly, and his whole body relaxed against the Warlock at being given a clear way to make Lorenzo happy, a clear direction to take that was the one that would please Lorenzo the most.

“My name sounds so lovely on your lips,” Lorenzo complimented, making Andrew blush prettily.

“Thank you,” Andrew said shyly.

Lorenzo couldn’t help but smile like a lovesick puppy at how sweet Andrew looked. He bent down and kissed his lips possessively yet tenderly, the fear of seeing him wounded still making him treat him with extra care as if he was afraid he might break in his hands. When he drew back Andrew’s eyes reflected affection and beginning lust, making Lorenzo proud to know he had been able to make Andrew feel safe enough to express both.

“Now, I want you to just rest a bit more,” Lorenzo ordered but his gaze was loving and concerned.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew replied obediently, a small smile on his lips at the concern and care in Lorenzo’s expression.

“Should it be here? Would the Prince not wish his bed chambers for himself?” Andrew asked worried, casting a concerned glance at the still unconscious Warlock Prince before looking at Lorenzo again.

“He can share for a few more hours. Besides, he kinda owes me for healing his ass!” Lorenzo said matter of fact, with no small amount of affection and warmth in his voice.

“So generous you are on my behalf, my friend!” Magnus teased darkly as he opened his eyes, having just caught the last words Lorenzo had said as he slowly returned to consciousness.

“Magnus!” Alec cried joyously, his voice and eyes showing his relief and happiness as he literally threw himself against Magnus, his arms around his neck as much as was possible with Magnus lying down and buried his head by his neck. Magnus closed his arms around him and held him tight for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of his body against his.

“Hi, darling,” Magnus said fondly, kissing the top of Alec’s head affectionately.

Alec squeezed him tight for a minute or two more, overwhelmed with relief and joy. Then he slowly pulled out of Magnus’ embrace and gave him a stern look filled with worry, relief and affection.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Alec protested, fighting back tears of relief.

”I shall endeavor not to,” Magnus promised humorously, his voice warm and tender, touched by the clear affection he was feeling from Alec.

Alec suddenly realized what he had said and more precisely how he had said it; as if the Prince should obey him. Alec looked away in embarrassment.

“Sorry, my Prince. I just…” Alec started to say, blushing at his mistake, fighting to find the words to explain why he had slipped up like that.

Magnus took a hand under Alec’s chin and lifted his face up but Alec kept his eyes lowered.

“Look at me,” Magnus said softly and Alec did so and was blown away by the tenderness in Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus gave Alec an encouraging smile before he said in a tender tone, wanting to lighten the mood, “You were worried for me so no need to apologize. I understand the emotions of such a moment….pup.” Magnus added the nickname on purpose with a teasing smile.

Alec smiled relieved but then grimaced and asked, “Prince, could we go back to pet, please?”

“I am just teasing you, darling,” Magnus assured him, frowning slightly. Then he saw the mischief in Alec’s eyes and realized he had caught on to his own teasing tone. “Ah. You are teasing me a bit too, aren’t you?”

Alec smiled a bit shyly before he replied, “I don’t really mind it any longer, the pup thing. You make it sound…sweet.”

“It is meant sweetly…pet,” Magnus assured him with a smile, happy to hear Alec had come to understand him so well.

“Thank you, Prince,” Alec said with a wide smile, still happy to just be seeing Magnus’ eyes again. He really wanted to see his cat eyes again though; he was debating if he could ask for it.

“You can say Magnus when we are informal, you know that,” Magnus reminded him lovingly.

“Yes….Magnus,” Alec replied dutifully, still smiling fondly at him, happy and relieved to just have him back.

Alec was unaware that the emotions of everything that had happened had made tears slide down his cheeks in relief. Magnus touched the tears on Alec’s left cheek with the back of his hand, wiping them away.

“Are those tears? For me?” Magnus asked softly, emotionally, feeling overwhelmed to even think Alec would care that deeply and be comfortable enough to show that side of himself not only to him but to others too.

Alec nodded and more tears fell unashamedly as he looked at him with a gaze filled with tenderness and admiration.

“Yes,” Alec said softly, making Magnus’ heart flutter with joy at the confirmation.

“You know you are precious to me,” Magnus told him lovingly, touching his cheek briefly to emphasize his words.  
“You could have died!” Alec protested, shuttering at the memory of seeing Magnus throw himself in front of him like that. He was still in shock thinking about it. No one had done something like that for him before.

“You would have lived,” Magnus said matter of fact with a satisfied edge to his words.

Magnus had no desire to die, on the contrary, but he also knew he would jump in front of anything threatening Alec now and forever. If that should cost him his life then so be it. Some things mattered more and so was the case with Alec. The young Nephilim had given everything of himself to him and the least he could do was give the same in return.

“You matter more,” Alec insisted firmly, confused as to why Magnus couldn’t see that.

It was quite obvious; the whole Downworld needed Magnus. Peace in the Shadow World depended on him. The choice was clear and logical. He mattered more to the world and him living mattered more to Alec than anything else.

“Well, we won’t agree on that, darling,” Magnus said in a final voice.

Hearing the edge in Magnus’ words Alec gave up protesting but still found it unbelievable the Prince would think like that.

“You shouldn’t have done that but thank you,” Alec said heartfelt.

Magnus stroked his cheek fondly and noticed how drained and tired he looked and gavehim a concerned look.

“Have you stayed here the entire time? With your bow?” Magnus asked worried, nodding towards the bow leaning against the bedside table.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“Oh, darling! You must be exhausted,” Magnus protested, worried, as he withdrew his hand and instead squeezed Alec’s hand lying on the covers.

“A little but the general let me activate my stamina and endurance runes,” Alec admitted, nodding towards Lorenzo in thanks.

Magnus gave Lorenzo an accusing look but the look didn’t really help much as Lorenzo was not looking at him but focused on holding Andrew close, stroking his hair and occasionally whispering words of endearment in his ear.

“You helped Alexander strain himself in this manner?” Magnus demanded to know, his sharp tone making Lorenzo turn his head to look at him.

“He refused to leave your bedside. He said even if I ordered him he would stay and just take the punishment afterwards so I figured I could just as well help him,” Lorenzo told him with a grin, unfazed by Magnus’ sharp tone as only an old friend could be.

“He didn’t. Order me away I mean,” Alec clarified, not wanting Magnus to be upset with Lorenzo for helping him.

Magnus’ anger disappeared and he smiled fondly at Alec, his gaze soft.

“Thank you, darling,” he said heartfelt, giving Alec’s hand under his another gentle squeeze.

“What for?” Alec asked confused, frowning.

“For being mine,” Magnus said simply, emotionally.

Alec blushed and looked away shyly before looking at him again as he replied softly, “Thank you for wanting me.”

“I always want you,” Magnus assured him with desire clear in his voice as he put a hand behind Alec’s neck and pulled him into a deep and possessive kiss that left Alec breathless when they finally separated.

“Just a reminder for you two that Andrew and I are still here,” Lorenzo said in a teasing tone and an eye roll, looking at them over his shoulder, Andrew still held tightly against his body.

“Hmm. Andrew has a point about it being my bedroom,” Magnus reminded him pointedly as he released his hold on Alec to look at him. While his tone was serious, humor and fondness played in his eyes.

“You’re a grumpy Prince right after an assassination attempt,” Lorenzo complained humorously, enjoying the rare opportunity for a bit of banter with a man who might be his Prince and the man he owed a Life Debt but who over the years had also become a friend.

“What happened? You healed me?” Magnus asked more seriously, really looking at Lorenzo and noticing how tired and drained he looked.

Lorenzo was clearly not just snuggling Andrew like this here, in his bedroom, just for Andrew’s sake or to stay near him. Magnus doubted Lorenzo currently had the strength to make a portal back to his own mansion but he clearly didn’t want to lose face by admitting to such weakness.

“Yes. Seemed like a good thing to do at the time. I’m debating it now,” Lorenzo teased him but the lengths he had gone to in order to save Magnus betrayed how deeply he cared if nothing else had already done so.

“Funny. You are lucky we are informal…and I know you so well,” Magnus replied, keeping up the banter with a feeling of warmth and amusement and just a hint of worry for his friend.

It was rare Magnus got to be informal like this and it was rare he was in a mood for it, with the sacrifices of the war, but it was something he enjoyed when he had the opportunity for it. It almost reminded him of the Warlock he had been; before the war.

“True,” Lorenzo readily agreed with a grin.

“Is that Andrew hiding there?” Magnus asked, lifting his head to try and see him but Lorenzo’s body was like a shield and Andrew was laying so close to him, his head hidden against the curve of Lorenzo’s neck that all Magnus could see was a mess of blonde hair.

“Yes.”

“He was hurt too?” Magnus asked with a worried frown.

“Yes,” Lorenzo admitted with no small amount of guilt and worry, a pained air to his words and he intuitively tightened his arms around him.

“And you healed him too?” Magnus asked with something between worry and respect, knowing how that would have had to drain him.

Lorenzo nodded as he replied, “Yes.”

“Alone? Without taking energy?” Magnus asked with a hint of surprise, letting his concern come through in his tone.

“Luke had guards posted outside your private chambers we knew we could trust and Isabelle and Jason stood watch with Alec till the late evening. The Seelie King took her back to their Realm a few hours ago but he said they would return around midday so that should be any time now,” Lorenzo explained, feeling a bit self-conscious under the clear worry and care in Magnus’ gaze.

Lorenzo had always been guarded with his true feelings and found it easier if everyone believed he was only interested in fame, money and power. Truth be told Magnus had quickly figured him out; what he had always wanted more than anything else had been a place to belong, someone to care for and someone who cared for him in return.

“You should have taken energy,” Magnus insisted, giving him a displeased look.

“Better we had some guards with the energy to keep standing and fighting,” Lorenzo insisted stubbornly.

“Warlocks are our best defense. You should not have let yourself get so drained,” Magnus scowled at him, his worry turning into a reprimand.

“Did you wake up just to yell at me?” Lorenzo complained, sending Magnus an annoyed look even though he was aware of the care under Magnus’ words.

Magnus’ expression softened and he said seriously, heartfelt, “Thank you. For healing me.”

Lorenzo smiled fondly, “You’re welcome.”

Magnus nodded in acceptance of the words but then, because Lorenzo couldn’t let the serious moment hang between them he added in an exaggerated tone, “It would have been too much trouble if you had died. The funeral arrangements alone! Don’t even get me started.”

Magnus couldn’t help it; he laughed out loud and Lorenzo gave him a smug and satisfied look at having been able to make him laugh; something which rarely happened. When Magnus sobered again he did a hand wave and a plate with food and a glass with liquid appeared on the bedside table on Andrew and Lorenzo’s side of the bed.

“Now….recharge!” Magnus ordered almost triumphantly and waved towards what he had just conjured up.

“Is that…..?” Lorenzo asked surprised, stretching so he could see what Magnus had given him.

Magnus nodded confidently.

“Steak and vodka. The best way to recharge,” Magnus said firmly, nodding his head for emphasis.

Lorenzo made a face as he said, “According to you.”

“I am the Prince; I am always right. Now eat and drink,” Magnus insisted, hiding his concern for Lorenzo with humor.

“Yes, yes. As my Prince commands,” Lorenzo teased but his voice was fond, moved by his care.

Lorenzo scooted up so he was sitting against the headboard of the bed and motioned for Andrew to lay with his head in his lap. When he did so, a content smile on Andrew’s face as he hugged him close as best as he could in this new position, Lorenzo took a sip of the vodka.

“I saw your Warlock Mark,” Alec said hesitantly, looking at the covers before looking at Magnus again when Magnus returned his attention to him after he was satisfied that Lorenzo was eating and drinking as he had been ordered to do.

Magnus remembered that his control had slipped and his Mark and became exposed. Alec didn’t seem afraid or disgusted; more…curious and weirdly emotional as he spoke about it which puzzled Magnus.

“My cat eyes,” Magnus said, nodding.

“Yes, your cat eyes,” Alec repeated and the fond and almost adoring look in his eyes took Magnus by surprise.

Magnus had rarely had people have extremely bad reactions to his Mark, like Lorenzo had experienced with Mundanes thinking his snake scales were related to the devil and trying to harm him because of it, but he had never met anyone who felt his Mark deserved such an amazingly positive reaction as Alec was showing him.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed before he added, unsure how much Alec knew about the different Marks as most Shadowhunters only knew about Marks if they collected them as trophies, an extremely cruel practice which he knew Alec had never done.

“All Warlocks have Marks,” Magnus added matter of fact.

“He saw my scales during the battle. Didn’t you?” Lorenzo asked in between bites of steak.

Wanting to touch Andrew as much as possible Lorenzo had cut the whole steak so he could now take bites with one hand while stroking Andrew’s hair in his lap with the other.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed, having not been surprised about it as Andrew had told him of Lorenzo’s Mark previously.

Magnus gave Alec a searching look and noticed the love and affection and the almost…bouncy joy in his face.

“What is it about my Mark? You seem…excited?” Magnus asked puzzled, unsure what to really call what he was seeing in Alec’s face.  
“You will love this,” Lorenzo said smugly, looking at him and Alec as if he was expecting to be seeing a very entertaining show any second now.

“Lorenzo, let him speak,” Magnus scowled at him.

“You take away all my fun,” Lorenzo protested under his breath.  
Magnus ignored the younger Warlock and gave Alec a fond smile, stroking his cheek tenderly.

“Continue, darling. What about my Mark?” he asked fondly, curiously.

“I met a Warlock with cat eyes before,” Alec told him breathlessly, searching his face intensely to see his reaction.

“Really?” Magnus questioned, surprised by this.

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes.”

Magnus frowned, not sure how to tell him he was mistaken but he had to be.

“It seems unlikely. In your lifetime only my father and I have this Mark,” Magnus said honestly, trying to shake Alec of his mistake as kindly as possible.  
Alec gave him a fond look and smiled widely as he said, “I know.”

“What are you saying?” Magnus questioned, puzzled.

“I met you before,” Alec revealed triumphantly.

“You did?” Magnus asked shocked, breathless as a thought, a memory returned to him.

There was only one way…one boy…the young Shadowhunter boy he had met so many years ago in Alicante. The boy who had given him hope, made him keep fighting. The boy who had saved his life. He had to fight down his quickly rising hope that this was that boy; the boy who had saved him all those years ago. Could it be true? Had he truly found him? Could it be Alexander? Could fate truly be so kind to him as to have returned to him the gentlest of souls, the rose among the weeds, the one truly good soul among the vultures of Alicante?

“Seelie Brandy. Lots of it. Remember that night? What you told me?” Lorenzo asked helpfully, grinning from ear to ear before he had some of the vodka, grimacing at the fact it wasn’t wine which he, as the civilized man he considered himself to be, much preferred with food. Well, actually with anything or nothing really; there was always a good reason to have a glass of wine. It was just civilized.

“Lorenzo! Stay out of this for crying out loud,” Magnus demanded, giving him an irritated hand wave and an eye roll.

Lorenzo held up one hand in a gesture of surrender.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lorenzo said with a grin.

Lorenzo was finding it hard to wait for Magnus to finally, truly, realize that the young boy he had always hoped to meet again, the young boy who had made such an impact on him…it was Alexander, the former general Shadowhunter who had given himself fully to him, submitted fully to him. If that was not fate, soulmates and karma rolled into one, Lorenzo didn’t know what else to call it. Lorenzo had to admit he was a true romantic at heart because the very idea that Magnus would finally get this in his life, after so much hardship and pain, with all the burdens and responsibilities he carried so unselfishly and dutifully…it made his heart glad.

“No, you’re not,” Magnus mumbled darkly but there was a fond look in his eyes.

He could order Lorenzo; he could order him to do anything he wished of him but he knew that beneath Lorenzo’s teasing was a clear show of his affection and he was touched by it and saw no reason to limit that – even if he did have an annoying way of showing it at times.

“We met before?” Magnus asked Alec, searchingly, hopeful.

Could he be that boy? Was it possible? His hair and eye colour were right, the age was right….the overall structure of his face was right.

“Yes,” Alec said, sounding almost in awe of this fact.

Magnus almost held his breath. It had to be….could it be….?

“When….you were a child?” Magnus asked softly, lowly.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“In Alicante?” Magnus pressed, his joy and hope growing almost out of control.

Alec started to smile brightly as he nodded again, “Yes.”

“In the dungeons?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec did grin widely from ear to ear now as he nodded once more, “Yes.”

“You…. You were that boy?” Magnus asked, holding his breath for the answer.

Could it really be? Was it him? Had he finally found him? The boy who had saved his life, who had kept him going. Could it truly be him, after all these years?

“Yes! You remember!” Alec said joyfully, stroking his cheek lovingly.

Magnus caught Alec’s hand and took it to his lips while he retained eye contact, his gaze filled with adoration, wonder and strength. Magnus kissing the inside of his palm, sending shivers of love and desire through Alec.

“Of course he remembers!” Lorenzo mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes at them, his words fond and teasing as only someone who cares deeply can say it.

Magnus ignored him.

“You saved my life,” Magnus said emotionally, heartfelt, feeling overwhelmed as he looked Alec in the eyes.

“I didn’t do anything,” Alec protested, a hint of self-depreciation in his tone and he blushed faintly, embarrassed at admitting to it.

Magnus shook his head in protest at Alec’s words, squeezing his hand in an affectionate, protective and possessive manner. He had finally found him again; he was never letting him go!

“Yes, you did. You gave me the will to survive, to keep enduring whatever they threw at me…to keep fighting. You gave me hope and in a place like that, in a time like that, being at Valentine’s mercy of which we both know there is none…that is the greatest gift anyone could ever have given me,” Magnus assured him tenderly but in a strong tone that left no room for argument.

“I…I did all that?” Alec asked shyly, a bit hesitant, his voice and expression filled with disbelief and wonder.

Magnus stroked his cheek and Alec leaned into the touch, briefly closing his eyes.

“Yes. I owe you my life.”

“Surely not,” Alec protested shyly.

“Yes, I do,” Magnus said firmly, calmly, knowing this for a fact.

“I thought of you often. Meeting you changed everything for me,” Alec admitted after a few seconds of silence.

“I never forgot you but I forced the memory away. I was afraid you had turned out like all the others; hateful and spiteful and I could not bear that thought,” Magnus admitted with a pained air at the very idea that Alec could have become like that.

Alec shook his head as he assured him, “Meeting you meant I never did.”

“Meeting you meant I survived and it was a key reason I allowed the common Shadowhunter soldiers to get turned into Downworlders. You showed me already back then that some Shadowhunters were indeed without blame and deserved the chance to be reborn,” Magnus explained in a serious tone, his eyes still filled with wonder and awe at knowing Alec was the young boy who had had such a huge impact on his life.

“You changed my life,” Alec admitted softly, having moved closer to Magnus without realizing it, their lips now breaths apart, the air between them alive with emotions and unspoken words and promises.

“You saved mine,” Magnus replied just as softly, their gazes locked and their lips now inches apart.

“Just kiss already!” Lorenzo said in a caring but irritated tone, having followed the whole exchange with fond amusement but was ready for the main act already.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus scowled at him and cast a warning look his way.

“What?” Lorenzo asked innocently. Then he added in a more serious tone and looked at Alec as he spoke, “Alec, he has secretly longed for you his whole life and wanted, wished, for you to stay pure as that little boy and despite what you did during the war then you never hated; you stayed true to the ideals you had back then.”

Lorenzo turned to Magnus as he continued, “Magnus, he always wanted you to live and to regain your sense of love and hope and now, through him, I will say you have finally done that.” Lorenzo paused for dramatic effect before he finished with saying, his voice smug and teasing, “Call it fate or soulmates or whatever but just kiss already!”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Magnus mumbled with something between annoyance and fondness as he put a hand on Alec’s neck and pulled him down and into a possessive kiss that Alec eagerly leaned into, closing his eyes and moaning softly into Magnus’ mouth.

“Should I applaud?” Lorenzo asked with a smirk as Magnus drew back from the kiss, releasing his hold on Alec and leaving the young Nephilim breathless and slightly dazed.

“Clearly being drained of energy does not mean your mouth stops moving,” Magnus remarked with dry humor, raising an eyebrow at Lorenzo.

“I am known for my quick wit I’ll have you know,” Lorenzo said with a pretend arrogant air, giving him his best ‘professor’ stare.

The stare was ruined by the fact Lorenzo was still hugging Andrew so close to his chest Magnus was surprised Andrew could breathe and despite his jocularity Magnus could see the fatigue in the lines on his face.

“By who? Tortoises?” Magnus responded sarcastically, showing that Lorenzo might think he had a quick wit but few could match Magnus when it came to a battle of magic or quick one-liners.

Lorenzo laughed before he replied on a more serious note, “You certainly seem better.”

“Are you going to release your hold on Andrew anytime soon?” Magnus asked with something between teasing and fond overbearing, knowing just how Lorenzo had to feel, having seen Andrew hurt. Magnus wasn’t sure what he would do if Alec got hurt; he felt happy and relieved that he had been alright.

“No. Was not planning on it,” Lorenzo said honestly, possessively.

True to his words Lorenzo tightened his arms around Andrew protectively, giving Magnus a half warning look that made it clear he was not letting go of him.  
“Does he want anything?” Magnus asked, nodding towards Andrew.

“Pet, would you like anything? Maybe something to drink?” Lorenzo asked, lifting Andrew’s head up with a finger under his chin but Andrew kept his eyes lowered.

“Something to drink sounds nice, Sir,” Andrew replied quietly, smiling softly at the care and concern he could hear in Lorenzo’s voice.

“You can say Lorenzo when we are informal,” Lorenzo reminded him again.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew replied hesitantly, unsure if that meant he should do so now or not so he chose not to and err on the side of caution.

Lorenzo looked from Andrew and over at Magnus who raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s a work in progress,” Lorenzo said a bit defensively when he saw Magnus’ look, referring to trying to teach Andrew that he could be informal at times.

Most of the time Andrew was not comfortable enough to be informal and Lorenzo knew it might take a very long time, if ever, before that really happened and that was also ok. He felt Andrew was already perfect just like this and being formal in an informal setting had never caused uproar; on the contrary it was often taken as a sign of good breeding and excellent manners.

Magnus shrugged, having no intention at interfering in their relationship in any way. He did a hand wave and a new plate, this time filled with bread, cheese and pieces of cold cut meats and a goblet of red wine appeared on the nightstand.

“Here; wine and some food for him,” Magnus said, nodding towards Andrew, making sure he did it before Lorenzo so the other Warlock would not use more energy just now when he was still so drained.

“I can take care of my own pet,” Lorenzo insisted, sounding a bit offended and defensive.

“I know but you are in my mansion so everything is from me,” Magnus calmed him and again nodded towards the food and wine he had conjured.

Lorenzo thought it over before he nodded.

“True. Thank you then,” Lorenzo said warmly.

Magnus nodded and smiled, happy that he had found a way for Lorenzo to accept his help without losing face or him having to do it himself and just end up even more drained and weak.

“Here, darling, you should have something too,” Magnus said affectionately to Alec as he did a hand wave and the same he had conjured for Andrew appeared in the bedside table next to Alec.

“Thank you….Magnus,” Alec said lovingly, remembering they were informal just in time to use his name.

Magnus made a ‘come here’ gesture with his right hand and Alec eagerly, obediently, kissed him.

When they drew apart Magnus did a hand wave towards the food and wine, a hint of worry in his face and thus insistent that Alec kept up his strength. Alec smiled fondly at the care and affection in Magnus’ actions and expression and sipped some of the wine before he had some cheese.

“So…what did I miss?” Magnus asked Lorenzo after he was satisfied Alec was eating and drinking.

Lorenzo and Andrew had rearranged themselves in the meantime so Lorenzo was sitting up against the headboard, Andrew between his legs as he was obediently eating a bit of food and drinking some of the wine.

“Luke and Jason had a heart to heart with Jose in the dungeons while Raphael came and stood guard by the bedroom entrance. Jason has just returned around an hour ago and Raphael left to go see Simon. He should be back any time now and Luke should be back any moment too,” Lorenzo told him, stroking Andrew’s hair and kissing the top of his head, still having a need to feel him near after feeling he had almost lost him not only to the injury, but to his own mind when he had panicked during the battle.

“Is he dead?” Magnus asked darkly, feeling his anger increasing.

Feeling Magnus’ temper flare Alec hesitantly touched his nearest hand on the bed, now having fisted in his rage, and squeezed it in comfort. The touch calmed Magnus and his hand relaxed again. Magnus smiled warmly at him, making Alec smile back.

“Not yet,” Lorenzo said with a dangerous edge.

“Good,” Magnus said with satisfaction, a dark look on his face. “When we have all the intel from him we need I want him tortured to death; publicly! I will release a decree regarding his crime and punishment later today provided they will have broken him by then.”

Lorenzo nodded in satisfaction at hearing that.

“Oh, they will have done so by now I’m sure. Turns out Jason learned quite a few tricks from Valentine when it comes to torture in his previous life,” Lorenzo said evilly.

“At least we can put that to good use,” Magnus agreed, nodding grimly.

“Indeed.”

Magnus paused, thinking about his next steps. He needed to get to the bottom of this rebellion as quickly as possible. He could not be seen as weak or wavering in any way. First and foremost; he needed to investigate the demonic connection. His father was now ruler of all the demonic realms after Lilith’s death. Either Asmodeus had aided in this attack against him or he had been betrayed too. He needed to figure out which it was and take it from there. Having someone like Asmodeus as a father meant he had long ago accepted his type of love was possessive, dominating and edgy; he had no doubt his father could kill him if he suited him. The question was if it suited him now? It seemed a dangerous time to choose for an assassination when Valentine was yet undefeated but regardless; he needed to know.

“Can you bring me a mirror, darling? There should be one in the drawer over there,” Magnus asked Alec, waving a hand in the general direction of a drawer standing against the far wall of the bedroom. He was still fatigued enough that he didn’t want to use magic unless he had to.

“Of course,” Alec assured him and rose, kissing his cheek affectionately and instinctively tugging the covers better around Magnus as he rose to get it.

“I want to have a chat with my father,” Magnus said, looking over at Lorenzo and then Alec as he spoke.

Lorenzo just nodded but wisely didn’t comment on that; one didn’t make jokes regarding someone like Asmodeus, even in an informal setting, if you valued your life.

“Here you are,” Alec said with a smile as he handed Magnus the hand-held silver mirror he had found in the drawer as Magnus had indicated and sat by his bedside again.

“Thank you,” Magnus said and pulled him into a possessive but loving kiss by a hand on his neck. Magnus enjoyed seeing the flustered look in Alec’s eyes and the faint blush on his cheeks when he let go of him and pulled back.

“Shall we leave the room?” Lorenzo offered seriously, wanting Magnus to have the chance to speak with his father in private if he so wished.

The mirror would mean that they could all hear Magnus’ side of the conversation but only Magnus would be able to see and hear what was going on at Asmodeus’ end.

Magnus shook his head. If Asmodeus had not been involved he had nothing to hide and if he had been involved he needed his allies and friends around him even more and they would need to know as soon as possible.

“No need,” Magnus assured him.

“Very well,” Lorenzo said, a bit tense as he worried Asmodeus had indeed been involved; a complication they didn’t need.

Alec gave Magnus a worried look when he noticed the hint of concern on Magnus’ face as he held the mirror in front of himself.

“I am here for you. Always,” Alec offered simply.

Magnus gave him a warm smile and gave him a quick and tender kiss.

“Thank you, darling,” he said lovingly.

Alec smiled before he added a bit shyly but affectionately, thinking asking for this might make Magnus see he was loved, that all parts of him were loved.

“May I….Could I see your true eyes? Your cat eyes, please?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus looked surprised but then smiled happily, warmed by the request.

“Always, Sayangku _[my dear in Indonisian]_ ,” Magnus said affectionately and removed his glamour. He tensed for a moment, looking intensely at Alec to see his reaction as his true eyes were revealed.

Alec smiled fondly at him and stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Magnus, they are beautiful. You are beautiful,” Alec said heartfelt and Magnus smiled widely, feeling comforted and loved by hearing those words and seeing the genuine love in Alec’s eyes.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said emotionally and kissed him tenderly.

Alec gave him an encouraging smile and Magnus smiled back before he focused on the mirror, now holding it with both hands. He focused on it and mumbled a spell and blue flames of magic shone around his hands and around the mirror. The mirror sprung to life and revealed his father sitting in what Magnus recognized as his office from the time he had spent in his father’s palace in Edom as a child. Asmodeus had palaces in all the Hell dimensions but had a special fondness for Edom so his headquarters and main palace was there.

“Father,” Magnus said seriously, nodding respectfully, his tone guarded, on purpose having not raised his glamour so that his cat eyes matched Asmodeus’ cat eyes.

His father only used glamour when visiting the earthly realm and now, as he saw Magnus appear in the mirror on the wall next to his desk his eyes widened with his surprise and shock.

“Son! You are awake!” Asmodeus exclaimed joyfully, grinning with pride and relief as he saw his only son in the reflection.

His reaction made Magnus relax, the tension leaving his shoulders. His father was many things but he always obeyed his own sense of honor, one of those being that if he respected someone he would not lie to them or deceive them. Magnus had no doubt if his father had wanted him dead he would not try trickery like fake relief at seeing him well.

“Well, that answers my question,” Magnus said matter of fact, giving a small smile.

“What question?” Asmodeus asked, turning his chair so he was fully facing the mirror on the wall. There was a big window behind him which showed the red and golden landscape of Edom with its fiery sky above.

“If you had anything to do with this,” Magnus admitted honestly.

“Son, you wound me,” Asmodeus said with an exasperated air.

“As if you would never kill your own offspring,” Magnus reminded him, not buying the whole routine he was playing at.

“Oh, I am not insulted over that. I am insulted you would think if I wanted you dead that you would not already be dead,” his father explained honestly, matter of fact.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment before he nodded and said, “You have a point.”

“I always do,” Asmodeus said arrogantly but his words were almost drowned out when a loud scream of agony tore through Asmodeus’ palace.

Asmodeus didn’t seem to even register the scream even though Magnus was frowning a bit in annoyance at the distraction.

“I apologize for my suspicions. I see they are indeed unfounded,” Magnus said formally, not wanting to cause strife with his father over something groundless.

“It is good to be suspicious as a ruler. Keeps you alive,” Asmodeus said with an approving nod and again his voice was almost drowned by another loud yell of pure agony.

“What is that infernal screaming in the background, father?” Magnus asked with an air of annoyance at the interruption for the second time.

Asmodeus half turned towards the door to his study where the sound came from before turning back to face him with an evil smirk playing around his lips.

“I felt it when you were magically attacked using demonic magic; magic from my very own domains. The idiocy; the arrogance! It did not take me long after that to trace the magic back to the Greater Demon who helped the Warlocks attack you. I have been having some fun with him for a few months now, in Edom time. When I realized the night would have passed on the Earthly plane so I sent Edom’s fires to strengthen you so you would wake up,” Asmodeus explained, reminding Magnus of the different movement of time in the Hellish dimensions compared to Earth.

“Thank you, father,” Magnus said honestly and Asmodeus nodded in response to the thanks, clearly feeling happy at having it.

“Did he talk?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow, finding it unlikely he wouldn’t. Even a greater demon would be unable to withstand months of torture by someone like Asmodeus.

“Not at first which was fun,” Asmodeus said with an evil grin. Another scream of agony tore throughthe air and Asmodeus made an irritated wave with a hand. “Now though I can’t get him to shut up.”

“Have you learned anything useful?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“The Greater Demon did it to spite me; apparently I killed some of his Warlock offspring at some point and he wanted to even the score. As if I keep track of such things,” Asmodeus said with an irritated and annoyed wave of one hand, dismissing the demon’s reasons for revenge as meaningless.

“He wanted your throne,” Magnus guessed and Asmodeus nodded.

“Yes, that would have been the end goal,” Asmodeus admitted. Then he turned around in the chair to face someone who had just entered, staying just out of the vision of the mirror.

“Yes? Can’t you see I am on a call with my son?” Asmodeus said with an annoyed air.

“My Supreme Highness, they have started attacking the palace,” a man’s voice said respectfully, matter of fact and calm in his delivery of this news.  
“You have a rebellion on your hands?!” Magnus asked shocked and surprised.  
“Son, it’s the hell dimensions. I have an uprising every other Thursday!” Asmodeus reminded him with calm humor and a superior gleam in his eyes.

“My Supreme Highness, they are a bit more than the usual malcontented crowd,” the man warned, a hint of real worry in his words, of real care.

Magnus recognized that voice and smiled slightly as he remembered his years living with his father at his palace in Edom. It had been a hard time, difficult, different from Earth with many painful lessons but he had learned what it meant to be a Prince of Hell and his father’s friend, lover, second in command and closest confident had become special to Magnus.

“Yes, yes, Balthazar. I can hear,” Asmodeus said with a frown, looking towards the ceiling for a moment before looking out through the window.

“Hi Balthazar,” Magnus greeted him with a warm smile.

“My Prince,” Balthazar acknowledged warmly, respectfully, momentarily stepping into the mirror’s view and Magnus saw the powerful built man, looking to be around 50, with silver hair and bronze skin who had become a close confident while he had stayed at the palace.

Suddenly a loud noise, like a bomb going off, sounded followed by the rumbling of an earthquake so large the mirror shook.

“What is that noise?!” Magnus asked worried.

“They have gotten scavenger demons on their side,” Asmodeus said grimly, looking out of the window and seeing them fly towards the palace, seeing them break off and attack the roof of the palace in waves. Good thing he had fixed the palace and the wards up recently to withstand such attacks.

“Damnit!” Asmodeus swore under his breath.

“They will breach the wards within the hour, my Supreme Highness,” Balthazar warned him in a worried tone.

Asmodeus gave him a dark look that despite it all still had an edge of tenderness in its depths.

“You are always so cheerful,” the King of the demonic realms complained.

Balthazar smiled softly at him before he became serious again.

“Your orders?” Balthazar asked, giving him a questioning look.

“What do I have with wings I can truly count on? I don’t want more in the sky that can turn on me,” Asmodeus asked, relying on Balthazar’s consul as he often did.

Balthazar had been Asmodeus’ lover for millions of Edom years and after Balthazar had freely accepted Asmodeus’ brand, he was one of very very few beings Asmodeus trusted explicitly. This was also why he had trusted him to care for his only son when he had been at the palace when Asmodeus himself had not been around.

“The dragon demons are loyal to the throne and not the man. As long as you can keep the throne you have them,” Balthazar reminded him.

“Then send them up,” Asmodeus ordered sharply with an impatient hand wave and Balthazar gave a small bow and was almost at the door to the study when Asmodeus added, “Oh, and tell them to at least try and spare the gardens. I just got the final touches done!”  
“Yes, my Supreme Highness,” Balthazar acknowledged, bowed and left the room.

“You made the garden?” Magnus asked with surprise and a hint of happiness.

When he had been at the palace as a child that was what he had wished for and wanted; a green garden with living trees and flowers instead of one filled with dead trees and burning bushes.

“Green, with trees and everything. Not easy in a hell dimension let me tell you that!” Asmodeus said with a hint of pride

“I can believe that,” Magnus agreed with a smile.

“So you can come visit me,” Asmodeus encouraged, trying to make it sound like he didn’t care much either way but he had never been good at pretending that Magnus didn’t matter to him.

“Last time I did that you would not let me leave,” Magnus reminded him rather pointedly.

“All sons should come and live in their father’s house. Take over the family business. Take care of their father in his old age,” Asmodeus insisted, not willing to say sorry for that.

Magnus was torn between a weird sense of affection and annoyance at hearing that.

“Father, you are a fallen angel, a Greater Demon and after you defeated Lilith you are the ruler of all Hell dimensions. You will never grow old,” Magnus reminded him.

“True. Besides, I guess I can live with my son being ruler of the earthy plains instead,” Asmodeus conceded just as another bomb-like attack made the mirror shake.

“Just the Downworld for now,” Magnus corrected him.  
“Idris will fall soon,” Asmodeus said with certainty.

“I hope so,” Magnus admitted. Then a thought came to him, “By the way…is Bagander among the attacking scavenger demons?”

“Likely. He is an officer now,” Asmodeus said, remembering the cute baby scavenger demon Magnus had befriended and cared for as a child when he had lived in the palace.

Now Bagander was fully grown and there was nothing cute or sweet or tender over the forceful officer demon it had grown into.

“Then remind him of his debt to me and say I will consider it paid if he and his people support my bloodline,” Magnus told his father.

“Using a debt on your father….much appreciated,” Asmodeus said with a hint of warmth and no small amount of surprise. A debt was a valued currency in any realm, also down here.

Magnus nodded in acceptance of his father’s thanks. He needed his father to stay King of the demonic realms for himself to have claims to his own leadership so it was simply good business for them both.

“Some of the demons went after Alexander,” Magnus told his father with a dark air.

“Well, it is not precisely a secret down here that he has given you his soul. There is only one soul in Hell with angelic grace and it is Alexander’s,” Asmodeus told him matter of factly.

“So what…they wanted to force a deal?” Magnus asked with a worried frown, happy that no one else could hear Asmodeus’ side of the conversation.

“Yes. They wanted the soul for themselves,” Asmodeus guessed. “It is very powerful to own a soul.”

“So do you; want it yourself,” Magnus said matter of fact.

Asmodeus shrugged, seeing no reason to deny it, “True.” He paused before he added, “But I would rather have you on my side than against me and as you trust I did not try and kill you then I trust you have no desire to rule the hellish dimensions.”

“Good,” Magnus agreed; a win-win deal for them.

Asmodeus nodded in acknowledgement of their deal of mutual non-aggression.

“Oh, you should know that that infernal Nephilim, Valentine, was involved in this attack,” Asmodeus warned him, spitting the name out, hating the Nephilim almost more than Magnus for what he had done to the demon-blooded and in particular to his son whom Valentine had tortured for months.

“How?” Magnus asked, tensing at hearing that name.

“He bargained with the souls of Nephilim who opposed him, promising them to the hordes of hell who would aim him,” Asmodeus explained with an air of disgust.

Offering souls not freely given was distasteful and left a bitter aftertaste. Such captured souls also had much much less energy and power than a soul freely given. It was a dishonorable business, but what could one expect from someone like Valentine?

“How do the two Warlocks fit into this?” Magnus asked, frowning, his rage reflected in his eyes at even mentioning the traitors.

“They apparently contacted both Valentine and several demons until this one you can hear screaming accepted to work with them,” his father told him.

“To get power from the Hell dimensions to conduct the attack?” Magnus guessed.

Asmodeus nodded, “Yes.”

“What was Valentine’s angle? Besides me dead I mean,” Magnus wondered aloud, trying to piece it all together in his mind.

“Well, you dead would likely lead to him winning the war,” Asmodeus reminded him.

“Yes but Valentine is many things but he is not stupid. He knew the attack could fail and I could live,” Magnus admitted, frowning.

“He wants to get rid of the bad blood,” Alec said softly, having listened to Magnus’ side of the conversation and having been able to piece things together from there.

“What?” Magnus asked, surprised, looking at Alec. His tone and gaze softened as he added, “Explain, darling.”

“Valentine thinks he might lose. He will take as many demon-blooded with him as he can,” Alec concluded grimly.

“That sounds like him,” Magnus agreed darkly.

“He would have made a great demon. He is going for the bloodlines,” Asmodeus concluded, having been able to hear Alec.

“He will likely try and annihilate all the bloodlines for the Downworlders who has opposed him the most, knowing how important bloodlines are to Warlocks and how interested in blood he himself is,” Alec concluded, being unable to hear Asmodeus and thus not realizing he had already come to that conclusion too.

Jace who had been standing watch ever so faithfully by the door to the bedroom had been able to follow all their conversations but nothing had fazed him, shaken him until he heard this. Jace kept his gaze away from the bedroom, standing in fighting position, his blade still in his right hand but a frown crossed his face in concern and fear.

“Clary…” Jace whispered in a pained and worried tone.

While he spoke softly his word, the name, was said loudly enough for Magnus, Andrew, Alec and Asmodeus to hear him.

“Jason is right,” Magnus said, frowning at the idea that the girl he had seen grow up and loved like an uncle or big brother could be in danger.

Magnus looked at Lorenzo and couldn’t help but give a small smile when he saw that Andrew had finished eating and drinking so Lorenzo was back to holding him so close to his chest he had almost melted into him. However, what he could see of Andrew he was smiling and looked perfectly content where he was.

“Lorenzo, have her guarded and send Luke to me. She needs to be made a Wolf now. We can’t wait,” Magnus ordered and Lorenzo nodded as he one-handed wrote a fire message to Luke and told him to present himself at the Prince’s chambers at once, holding on to Andrew with the other.

“Done,” Lorenzo said when the fire message flew off, returning to holding Andrew with both arms.

Within minutes, likely because Luke had already been on his way to Magnus’ chambers, a guard escorted Luke to the entrance of the bedroom but respectfully stayed outside, Jace standing between them and the entrance to the room.

The guard bowed his head respectfully at Magnus.

“Your Supreme Highness, I present the leader of the Wolfs, the ruling Alpha, Luke Garroway,” the guard presented and indicated Luke who bent the knee for him.

Magnus nodded and did a dismissive hand gesture as he said, “Thank you. You can leave us.”

“Yes, my Prince,” the guard acknowledged, rose and left Magnus’ chambers.

“You may rise. We are informal here,” Magnus said to Luke who rose and entered the bedroom after Jace moved aside with a nod of respect for his Alpha.

“Luke, we have just learned that Valentine is likely going after the bloodlines of everyone on the War Cabinet and other high-raking Downworlders. For Clarissa’s protection, you need to move up her ceremony to make her a Wolf. If we are correct then her pure angel blood will leave her with the same extraordinary abilities as Jason; meaning she would still be able to wear runes momentarily and create portals and new runes as she can do now. She would be better protected legally as a Downworlder and would be a better fighter with added Wolf abilities,” Magnus explained.

Luke frowned in worry and concern for the only daughter he had known.

“It is a sacred ritual. It can’t be rushed. It has been planned for her 18th birthday for years. We have only a few weeks shy of that date,” Luke protested.

“I know,” Magnus said sympathetically, giving him a kind look. Then his facial features hardened as he ordered, “Move it up; do it this week. Guard her till then.”

“Very well, my Prince,” Luke acknowledged, seeing the logic in the order.

However, Luke was not looking forward to telling his wife that what she had planned for years had to be rushed. She would understand but she would be pissed. Maybe not a bad thing though given the battle for Alicante was drawing near; Joselyn was a fierce warrior normally and even better when she was pissed off.

Magnus nodded his thanks and gave another encouraging smile as he turned to Alec, recalling the rest of what he had said.

“Get rid of all bad blood….poison? A poison to kill all with demon blood?” Magnus guessed, frowning in worry at the thought.

Alec nodded grimly, “Maybe. We should be ready for it.”

“So a ‘if I die I take you all with me’ thing?” Lorenzo supplied darkly.

“Yes,” Alec said.

“Great,” Lorenzo complained, hating the guy even more even though he had not thought that was even possible.

“I really need to deal with that guy,” Magnus said under his breath, his eyes shining dark and bright as his hatred for the man who had tortured him and hurt his people flared dangerously.

“You go kill Valentine. In the meantime I shall find the last remaining Warlock child of this guy and kill it,” Asmodeus said with a dark air and an evil grin, indicating the owner of the scream that again sounded through the palace, having followed Magnus’ interactions with interest.

Asmodeus had used the time to send off a fire message to the scavenger officer Magnus had known and indeed, as predicted, the attack had veered off and with the dragon demons now patrolling the sky the only sound breaking through the palace was the screams of the Greater Demon he was having tortured over and over again without reprise.

“Have fun,” Magnus said, giving his silent consent.

The Warlock child, whomever it was, had forfeited his or her life through their father’s betrayal. It could not be helped. Bloodlines ruled the Warlock community which meant both the power and the sins of the demonic parent would be visited upon the Warlock child.

“Oh I will,” Asmodeus promised darkly. “I will bring the Warlock child here and torture it to death in front of the father so he can see that his whole bloodline is destroyed before I kill him!” Asmodeus said triumphantly.

“He knew the price of betrayal,” Magnus agreed grimly.

While Magnus didn’t enjoy the idea of the sins of the father visiting the child it was the way of the Warlocks and indeed the demonic father had known this as well.

Asmodeus nodded grimly, “Indeed. No one gets to murder you but me!”

“Let’s try to avoid that one too,” Magnus said dryly.

“For the moment that seems fine with me,” Asmodeus said with a small smile.

Magnus nodded, satisfied with their truce, as he said, “Good. And father?”

“Yes?” Asmodeus asked, raising an eyebrow questioning at him.

“Thanks for cleaning house,” Magnus said honestly.

“I don’t tolerate betrayal,” Asmodeus reminded him with a dark air.

“Me neither. Goodbye father,” Magnus said.

“Oh, son?” Asmodeus said just before Magnus was about to say the spell that would close the connection between them.

“Yes?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow questioning at him and looking like the splitting image of his father as he did so.

“He’s handsome, your Nephilim,” Asmodeus said with a fond look and a hint of pride, nodding towards the side of the mirror where he had just managed to catch a glimpse of Alec when he had spoken earlier.

“Thank you,” Magnus said with a proud smile.

“I noticed his brand and the collar. Congratulations,” Asmodeus said graciously.

Magnus nodded, “Thanks.”

“About his soul…” Asmodeus couldn’t help but bring up.

Magnus shook his head and his expression hardened, “I won’t give the soul to Edom.”

“Then you will bind it to yours?” Asmodeus inquired curiously.

“Maybe,” Magnus said noncommittally.

“It’s the only other option,” Asmodeus reminded him with a hint of confusion.

“There is one other.”

“What?” Asmodeus asked, puzzled.

Magnus looked straight at him as he replied in a steady voice, “Return it.”

“Don’t be silly! You have power beyond measure at your fingertips. Claim it and defeat Idris once and for all!” Asmodeus protested hotly, looking at his son as if he had lost his mind, which to be fair he also thought he had. To have such power and consider giving it back….no one did that!

Magnus’ expression hardened and he said in a final tone of voice, “I will deal with this matter as I choose but do not worry; those two are the only two options I will consider so your position is secured.”

Seeing his son’s resolve Asmodeus let the matter drop, satisfied for now that he knew Magnus would not use the power of the soul against him, “Very well.”

“Goodbye, father,” Magnus said formally.

“Best of luck for your battle with Idris,” Asmodeus wished.

“Thank you. Happy hunting,” Magnus returned the well-wishes.

“Oh….son, one more thing,” Asmodeus said.

“Yes?”

“The two Warlocks you seek....” Asmodeus started to say, pausing for a moment.

“Yes?” Magnus prompted.

“They are currently in Idris,” Asmodeus said, deciding to tell him.

As the ruler of all demonic realms Asmodeus was aware of all things that happened on the earthly plains which involved calling upon dark magic and the fires of hell and those two Warlocks used their magic, and thus the power of the hell dimensions, quite a lot, making them easy for him to trace.

Magnus smiled his thanks, having expected that but was happy to know for sure.

“Are you allowed to tell me that?” Magnus asked.

“Well, I think this one is borderline. I am sure the angels have spilled some intel to the Nephilim at times too. Besides, I owed you for using your connections with the scavengers,” Asmodeus explained.

“Thank you, father,” Magnus said heartfelt, honestly.

Asmodeus nodded and his cat eyes shore brightly as he said, “Now go kill them all!”

Magnus nodded grimly as he replied, “I will.”

With that, Magnus closed the connection and put the mirror by the bedside table. Alec gave him a slightly questioning look but before Magnus could explain what his father had said three people neared Jace and stopped before him just outside of the bedroom. It was Meliorn and Izzy. When they stopped Izzy dropped to her knees and as she did so she smiled at Alec and he smiled back at her before she bowed her head.

“Your Supreme Highness, I present the King of the Seelies, the ruler of the Seelie realm, the Guardian of the Gateways of Worlds and your ever loyal subject; Meliorn,” the guard said with a respectful nod, waving at Meliorn who bent the knee for him.

“Thank you. Leave us now,” Magnus ordered and waved him away.

“Yes, my Prince,” the guard acknowledged and left the chambers.

“Rise, my friend. We are informal here,” Magnus told him and Meliorn rose.

“I guessed,” the King said and turned to look at Izzy, his eyes soft and tender. “Nin bein _[my pretty in Elvish]_ , you may rise and be informal too. You may interact with your brother as a sister would.”

“Thank you, Meliorn,” Izzy said lovingly as she gracefully got to her feet. As she went towards Alec, the King caught her around the waist as she passed him and pulled her into a hard and possessive kiss that left her breathless before he with a teasing smile released her and pushed her towards her brother. She smiled at him over her shoulder before she went to the bedside and embraced Alec warmly. She sat by the bedside next to Alec, holding his hand, enjoying just beingnear him.

“Can’t imagine how you could guess we were informal,” Magnus commented in a teasing voice, nodding in an obvious manner towards Lorenzo who was still snuggling Andrew close.

“Clearly nothing to do with me,” Lorenzo maintained, not bothering to look at Meliorn but instead kissing the top of Andrew’s head, making the Nephilim make a small contented sound almost like a satisfied cat.

Magnus and Meliorn shared amused but also fond looks, pleased to see Lorenzo so happy for the first time ever.

“Any news?” Magnus asked of Meliorn in a more serious tone.

“Well, I….” Meliorn started to say, coming to stand at the end of Magnus’ bed, looking down at him.

Meliorn was interrupted when the guard came near with a new guest to present.

“My Prince, the general Raphael Santiago, leader of the vampires,” the guard presented as Raphael bent the knee.

“Thank you. You may leave us,” Magnus said with a dismissive wave.

“Yes, my Prince,” the guard said and did so.

“This is like grand central station,” Lorenzo complained under his breath.

“You may rise and as you can tell we are keeping an informal tone here,” Magnus told his adoptive son with a hint of amusement.

“I actually got that reference. It was amusing,” Raphael said in a calm and even tone of voice as he looked from Magnus to Lorenzo.

Raphael did not follow current pop culture like Simon did so sometimes the references to that which in particular Magnus and Simon made went over his head. This reference he did get though.

“Yes. I thought I saw your eyebrow twitch,” Lorenzo commented dryly, earning him a dark look from the vampire leader even though both immortals knew the banter just covered their care for each other.

There was something in the way Raphael was standing, the way he was looking at him…realization dawned on Magnus.

“You were injured in the battle,” Magnus exclaimed, giving Raphael a worried look.

“Who told you?” Raphael asked, looking at Lorenzo accusingly who just shook his head.

“You just did,” Magnus said pointedly.

“Damn,” Raphael swore under his breath, forgetting for a moment how clever Magnus was in all matters, also in something like this.

“What happened?” Magnus asked worried; the details of the assassination attempt and the further steps of the war could wait until he had made sure his adoptive son was alright.

“I was distracted. Nothing bad happened,” Raphael assured him when Magnus gave him a disbelieving look.

“Shall I heal it?” Magnus asked with something between fondness and worry in his voice, letting blue magic dance around his fingers of his right hand to emphasize his words.

“Papá, ya no tengo 43 años. Yo puedo hacerlo _[Dad, I am not 43 any longer. I can do it]_ ,” Raphael guaranteed him in his native Spanish, the language he most often used when expressing feelings and endearments, smiling ever so slightly at the care and love in Magnus’ words.

"Lo sé. Solo me gusta saber que estás a salvo _[I know. I just like to know you are safe]_ ,” Magnus assumed him with a tender smile.

“Gracias _[Thank you]_ ,” Raphael said, heartfelt. Then he got more serious as he added, “I am fine now after I got some blood.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a satisfied smile and let the magic disappear back inside of himself again.

“Should we move this to your study, father, or have you permanently moved the court to your bedroom?” Raphael asked sarcastically, looking first at Lorenzo and then at Magnus.

Magnus laughed at that.

“Insolent pup,” Magnus said fondly, earning him a raised eyebrow from Raphael at the nickname.

“Well?” Raphael asked with a hint of care and amusement.

“Very well; we are moving this discussion to my study,” Magnus declared.

“Isabelle, attend me, melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_ ,” Meliorn beckoned but while the words were an order his tone and expression made it seem like a request, so softly spoken.

“Always,” Izzy said warmly as she rose and went with Meliorn to Magnus’ study, Luke following them.

Magnus sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side, suddenly aware he was naked.

“You undressed me?” Magnus asked Lorenzo with a hint of amusement.

“I magic’d your clothes away; it was faster,” the younger Warlock explained. At Magnus undignified look Lorenzo rolled his eyes and added, “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. Remember that Seelie party?”

“Don’t remind me,” Magnus said with a sigh, clearly remembering being hungover for a week after thanks to the combination of Seelie Brandy with added fairy dust in it.

Magnus snapped his fingers and he was dressed in tight dark pants, a long tunic military style jacket and an open white shirt underneath, paired with a lot of necklaces, an earcuff, rings and glittery make-up that matched the sparkle on the jacket and down the side of his pants.

“Pet, I will just stand up for a moment but you just stay there and focus on regaining your strength,” Lorenzo said lovingly, kissing the top of Andrew’s head as he gently moved away from Andrew.

“Sir, I can stand,” Andrew assured him, his eyes on the sheets, his voice a bit shy and uncertain now that he was no longer within Lorenzo’s embrace, feeling a bit lost.

“Maybe but I don’t want you to,” Lorenzo told him firmly and Andrew obediently stayed in the bed as Lorenzo with an arrogant smirk and an ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude rose from the bed stark naked, ignoring the robe he himself had conjured up earlier and which was lying at the far corner of the bed.

“Just what I needed to see before lunch,” Raphael complained.

“Don’t play coy; you’re not **that** innocent,” Lorenzo teased as he snapped his fingers and was dressed in a black suit with a dark purple shirt with a cravat around his neck and a matching hair tie for his long black hair.

“Ignore him and come with me,” Magnus said in a teasing tone as he walked out of the bedroom and into the study, motioning for Alec and Raphael to follow him.

“Ok, come here, pet,” Lorenzo said kindly as he turned around to face the bed, looking down at Andrew tenderly.

Andrew looked up at him a bit reservedly, uncertain what precisely Lorenzo meant but he scooted closer to him and the edge of the bed. When he was close enough Lorenzo used magic to help him pick Andrew up bridal style. Andrew put his arms around Lorenzo’s neck and laid his head by his shoulder, making Lorenzo smile proudly, widely, as he carried him into the study.

Magnus was standing by his desk with Luke, Izzy, Raphael and Alec, discussing what had happened so Magnus could get caught up with the details of the battle after he had lost consciousness.

Lorenzo looked around for a place to sit with Andrew, ignoring the beginning sweat from the strain of carrying him and using magic to do so. Magnus noticed but pretended to continue his conversation with the others while he did a hand movement and a chaise long appeared opposite the desk, near the wall, to allow Lorenzo the option of help without losing face. Lorenzo cast Magnus a grateful look as he walked there with Andrew and sat down, arranging it so he could sit up while having Andrew rest with his head in his lap, one arm possessively and protectively over his shoulders and using the other to stroke his hair.

“My Prince, we need to discuss how to handle the betrayal of the three Warlocks,” Luke began to say.

“We are still informal here even though we are out of the bedroom,” Magnus declared as Jace put away his blade and came to stand with the others at the table.

“Yes, I see,” Luke agreed with a smile, looking at Lorenzo.

“Why is everyone looking at me when they say that?” Lorenzo complained, looking up from Andrew to look at the others in the room.

“Well, for one thing if you hold your pet any tighter you would need to be surgically separated at some point,” Luke pointed out in a matter of fact voice but with a rare hint of teasing.

“Funny,” Lorenzo complained but instinctively tightened his arms around Andrew. “My Prince, can we continue in a formal setting instead?” Lorenzo asked, continuing the banter as he looked at Magnus.

“Then he would be on his knees and not your lap,” Magnus reminded him, nodding towards Andrew, a smile on his lips.

“You do ruin all my fun,” Lorenzo protested but had to smile, ruining the anger he was trying to broadcast into his words to continue the banter.

“Any news, Meliorn?” Magnus asked, his tone serious now as he looked at the Seelie King who had an arm around Izzy’s waist and she was leaning against his side affectionately.

“I sent patrols after the two Warlocks but we have not found them,” the King told him.

“You wouldn’t. My father told me they are in Idris,” Magnus revealed.

“Working with Valentine. We will need to consider that in our plans for taking Alicante; they would be reinforcing the wards and throw everything they have at us,” Alec warned, already thinking how they would likely do that.

“Of course they will. They have nothing to lose. If they are captured they will be tortured to death. Best outcome they can think of if Valentine loses is that they die in combat,” Raphael agreed, nodding grimly.

“Yes…I want a statement sent to the army that killing those two is only as a last resort. I want everyone to see how I deal with traitors so none may soon forget it!” Magnus declared and his cat eyes, still on display from earlier, shone brightly with his rage.

“I concur,” Meliorn said.

“We should still increase security,” Luke added with a worried tone.

“I agree,” Meliorn said, nodding.

“My Prince, can I suggest something?” Jace asked.

“Yes, Jason?” Magnus allowed.

“May Alec and I train together? Our parabatai bond seemed to have fallen into place and we can use it to aid in the battles to come. More importantly, the bond allows us to feel each other and it could be a way to warn me, warn us, if anyone tried to make a move against you or Alec, under the assumption you two would be together most of the time.”

Magnus thought it over but then nodded.

“Good idea. We should certainly exploit this. Yes, you may train in the mornings when neither Luke nor I have need for any of you,” Magnus declared.

“Thank you,” Jace said with a small smile.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said affectionately and kissed him tenderly which quickly became passionate and possessive as Magnus laid his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

“We should in general increase the strength of your personal guard and vetting should be tightened further for the palace,” Luke said to Magnus when the kiss ended and he released Alec and Luke had his attention again.

“Agreed,” Magnus allowed and laid a hand on the small of Alec’s back to just feel him close, making Alec look at him with a smile on his lips.

“There are already rumors of your demise despite our efforts to keep the attack under wraps,” Raphael warned him.

“You look rather well for a dead Warlock,” Lorenzo told Magnus with a smirk.

“You need to make a public appearance,” the Seelie King said.

“I agree,” Magnus said seriously.

“You can barely stand!” Alec protested, having noticed he had walked slowly and with small steps and he was certain he was not just holding a hand on his back to feel him close; it was also for the added balance.

“I am fine,” Magnus insisted, a hint of annoyance in his tone at everyone’s assumption of his weakness.

He knew they were right; he didn’t want to admit it but he could feel he wasn’t even close to his full strength but to have everyone talk about it like this…it was humiliating.

“You are bleeding,” Alec pointed out, worried, as he pointed towards a small hint of red on Magnus’ white shirt, near his collarbone.

“Don’t undo all my handiwork,” Lorenzo complained but a hint of concern was in his voice as he looked at him, seeing that the blood seemed to come from where one of the throwing stars had been.

“Such concern,” Magnus said sarcastically, pulling his jacket over his shirt to hide the betraying sign of blood.

“Your pet is concerned enough for us all,” Meliorn pointed out though his eyes betrayed he was worried too.

“Alexander, it’s ok. I’m fine,” Magnus assured him, his tone warmer and softer as he spoke, his eyes gentle as he looked at him.

“Please, take some of my strength,” Alec begged, taking hold of his hand.

Magnus shook his head, not wanting to take Alec’s strength and power from him in this manner, leaving him drained, weak and vulnerable to an attack, when he had just discovered he was the Nephilim he had met all those years ago.

“No. I am fine,” Magnus insisted, a hint of steel in his voice.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec conceded, seeing he was not going to give in.

“Magnus, remember?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yes, Magnus,” Alec repeated dutifully, smiling adoringly but still with a hint of worry at him.

“Alexander has a point. It won’t help us to show everyone you are weak,” Lorenzo pointed out, brutally direct in his concern as always.

“I am **not** weak!” Magnus protested hotly, his eyes shooting daggers at Lorenzo.

“Not up to full strength then,” Lorenzo amended his statement.

“Why don’t we do it from your balcony right here then?” Raphael suggested, waving towards the balcony just behind them, thinking this would be a way for his Prince and adoptive father to do what he had to do and save his strength without admitting to being drained after the attack.

“Good idea,” Meliorn agreed.

“Isn’t that a bit…Evita?” Magnus protested.

“Well, she certainly left a mark so let’s go with that,” Lorenzo agreed, nodding eagerly at the idea of just hosting a magical press conference to show Magnus was still strong and alive from the balcony.

“Very well,” Magnus agreed.

“Can’t Lorenzo do something….you know?” Alec asked worried, looking at where he knew there was blood hiding behind the jacket now covering the freshly opened wound.

“Magically help?” Magnus supplied for him.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“Warlock magic is easily detected, even through a magical broadcast, so regrettably not,” Lorenzo told him.

“Not regrettably. You are the one who is drained of energy here,” Magnus reminded him sternly.

“Boys,” Izzy mumbled under her breath at the two Warlocks debating who was worse off.

“However, Seelie magic is not as we draw from another realm. I will support him magically through the broadcast,” the Seelie King promised.

Magnus thought about it, not liking to admit he could use help and certainly not liking he would have to accept it but to say no would be foolish.

“Ok. That would be fine. Just make sure it is not seen. I can’t appear weak in any way,” Magnus warned and Meliorn nodded.

“Of course,” the Seelie King agreed and Magnus nodded his thanks.

“Alec should be there too, on the balcony with you,” Raphael suggested, nodding towards him.

“I agree,” Luke added.

“Alexander? What do you think?” Magnus asked, giving him a piercing look.

“I agree too. It will show my complete submission to you and your power,” Alec said thoughtfully, nodding to emphasize his words.

“I want as many members of the War Cabinet present – and bring Andrew and Isabelle too,” Magnus declared. “I want to show our strength and unity.”

“Agreed,” the Seelie King said and Luke, Lorenzo and Raphael nodded.

“Good,” Magnus said and did a hand wave that made his jacket move a bit to reveal another small patch of blood from one of the wounds from the throwing stars, this one near his spleen.

“Seriously? Stop undoing my handiwork!” Lorenzo protested furiously, rolling his eyes at Magnus, covering his worry with anger.

Suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of the room.

“Look out!” Meliorn said and pushed Izzy behind him.

Lorenzo created a force shield around Andrew and himself and bent over him protectively, fighting the pain and strain using magic like this was costing him. Jace drew his blade and moved to stand in front of the portal, Luke standing next to him on one side, Raphael on the other. Magnus moved to stand before Alec protectively, holding an arm out behind him to make it clear he wanted Alec to remain safely behind him. Then he tasted the air and recognized the magic.

“Everyone stand down,” Magnus ordered.

He had barely spoken as a beautiful black woman who looked to be in her mid-forties exited the portal and it closed behind her. She took in the scene and as people recognized her everyone relaxed and lowered their weapons and Lorenzo made the force shield disappear with a small sigh of relief. Izzy only relaxed because everyone else did so as she was the only one who had not met the female Warlock before now.

“I got Lorenzo’s message that there had been an attack. What is going on here?” the woman asked, scanning the room.

“Catarina!” Magnus said with a fond smile.

“Magnus!” She said with an equally warm smile and went to him.

Catarina embraced him happily. As she pulled back she frowned and noticed the blood on his white shirt.

“What happened? No, never mind. Stand still so I can look at you,” Catarina ordered, frowning in concern.

“Yes, ma’am,” Magnus said dutifully, ignoring the amused looks from the gathered people. One did not disobey an upset nurse; not even if you were **the** Prince!

“Who in the world did this patch job?” Catarina complained as she removed Magnus’ jacket, handing it to Alec and looked at the two places blood had come through the white shirt.

Catarina started at once to use magic to both heal him and fix his clothes.

“I did,” Lorenzo said a bit defensively, sheepishly.

“It’s horrible,” Catarina said bluntly, as she continued to heal Magnus.

“Cat…” Magnus scowled, feeling like a parent trying to separate bickering siblings.

“He’s alive, isn’t he?” Lorenzo protested with an offended air.

“He’s tough,” Catarina gave back as she completed her healing, leaving Magnus still weaker than normal but fully healed and even his clothes were now clean.

Alec handed Magnus his jacket back with a relieved smile. Magnus kissed him tenderly as he took the jacket and put it back on, feeling much better now.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, his tone heartfelt and sincere.

Catarina smiled and pulled back from Magnus with a satisfied smile at her handiwork.

“I only learned healing for the battlefield and emergencies,” Lorenzo reminded her.

“He did save my life,” Magnus told her.

“I know,” Catarina admitted, a bit softer now. She gave Lorenzo a more intense look, noticing how drained he looked. “You healed him alone?”

Lorenzo nodded, “Yes.”

“Who’s over there with you? Is that your pet?” Catarina asked, not seeing much of him besides a blond head.

“Yes.”

“You healed him too?” Catarina guessed from Lorenzo’s protective and possessive behavior.

Warlocks were naturally both possessive and protective but an injury to someone they cared for would set it off into overdrive.

Lorenzo nodded, “Yes.”

“Without taking additional energy?” Catarina asked with a hint of worry.

“Yes,” Lorenzo repeated again with an air of annoyance at being questioned and even more at being treated like a naughty little 30 year old Warlock.

“You could have died, you fool!” Catarina said angrily.

Lorenzo blew her a kiss as he replied, “I love you too.”

Catarina rolled her eyes at him but there was a fond look in her eyes. She did a hand wave and a glass and a plate with food appeared on a small coffee table next to the chaise long Lorenzo was sitting in with Andrew.

“Here. Steak and vodka. Eat and drink,” Catarina ordered.

“Magnus already…” Lorenzo started to explain, wincing a bit at the idea of having more steak and vodka. Both were good, he liked it, but there were limits to how much of it he wanted before lunch. Now, a glass of red wine and some nice tapas would not be a bad idea…

“Now!” Catarina ordered sharply in her best school teacher/nursemaid/mother voice that no one disregarded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lorenzo said dutifully, noticing the worried gleam in her eyes and how it faded some when he started to drink the vodka.

“Don’t look so amused, Seelie. I might need to fix you up someday too,” Catarina warned when she noticed the amused look on the Seelie King’s face at having witnessed Lorenzo basically being told to eat his veggies, the Warlock edition.

Meliorn sobered at once as he replied seriously, “Yes, ma’am.”

Catarina nodded in satisfaction at having introduced a bit more order around here, giving Lorenzo a pointed look as he took a bite of the steak.

“Now…what were you about to do?” Catarina asked.

“A magical broadcast from the balcony,” Magnus told her.

“Ok, get on with it then,” she said and did a hand wave.

“Will you stay for an emergency War Cabinet meeting afterwards?” Magnus asked, thinking they could always use her insights.

“What’s the topic?” she asked, wanting to know if she might even be able to contribute as otherwise there was not much reason for her to take part given how busy she was with tending to the wounded and making the medical aspect of the army function as effectively as possible.

“Cleaning house after this disaster and planning out the timeline for the invasion of Alicante,” Magnus replied grimly.

“Yes, I will stay,” she agreed with a dark air; no one tried to murder her friend and Prince without dealing with her!

“Great,” Magnus said with a smile. “Well, now, let’s go make ourselves presentable and get out there.”

“You should pretty up the pets; people love that,” Raphael suggested, nodding to each of the former Shadowhunters in turn.

Magnus nodded, knowing he was right.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, unsure if he understood what they were talking about.

“I am fine with anything you choose to let me wear,” Alec said truthfully in a warm tone, smiling trustingly at him.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said affectionately, smiling back.

“I lo….You are very precious to me,” Alec told him, blushing furiously as he realized what he had almost said. He looked a bit anxiously at Magnus but he didn’t act as if he had heard it.

“As you are to me,” Magnus assured him lovingly.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was dressed in an elegant black outfit with dark purple decorations and decorated with black diamonds everywhere. It complimented his collar and highlighted his eyes as well. Magnus looked a bit worried at Lorenzo but knew he could not offer assistance with this; it would be an insult. Lorenzo would have to find the strength to conjure up Andrew’s outfit himself. However, Magnus was certain he would for he had meant what he had told him the other day; Lorenzo was one of the most stubborn people he knew.

“Do you wish me in another outfit, my King?” Izzy asked with a smile, doing a wave at her silk dress glittering with small sparks of diamonds, as well as the diamonds on her wrists, neck and in her hair. Keeping to custom butterflies had landed in her long freely floating hair, in her crown of flowers and was decorating the edges of her dress. She was if anything the embodiment of feminine beauty, everything about her screaming class, grace and elegance.

“Unlike some other people you never leave my private chambers unless you can be shown to the world as the jewel of the Seelie Realm that you are so no, melinya _[my darling in Elvish]_ , you do not need to change. You are perfectly prettified and decorated for the masses as you are,” Meliorn assured her with a fond look and proud smile.

“Andrew, sit up now,” Lorenzo ordered kindly and Andrew did so at once, still feeling a bit off balance after the battle whenever he was not in Lorenzo’s embrace.

“Let’s see….there we are,” Lorenzo said with a smile as he snapped his fingers and Andrew wore dark blue pants and a white shirt with a dark jacket over it. The whole outfit was covered in shards of diamonds and glittered whenever he moved.

The strain of using such magic, in particularly conjuring the jewels, made Lorenzo sway slightly, forcing him to support himself with a hand on the chaise long.

“Lorenzo!” Andrew said worried, using his real name more out of worry and concern than because he remembered he had been allowed to do so.

Andrew knelt before Lorenzo and put a hand on his knee, looking anxiously up at him.

“I’m alright, pet. Don’t worry,” Lorenzo assured him, stroking his cheek tenderly as he looked down at him.

“Ok, everyone ready?” Magnus asked, taking the attention away from Lorenzo which earned him a grateful gaze from the other Warlock.

Lorenzo hated feeling like he was being ridiculed or in other ways not good enough so Magnus tried whenever he could to help him save face and remain comfortable.

“Yes,” Lorenzo said and took a deep breath as he rose, making Andrew get to his feet as well.

“Very much so,” the Seelie King assured him, hugging Izzy close to his body with one arm around her waist.

Magnus looked lovingly at Alec who gave him a small encouraging smile filled with affection and care. Magnus couldn’t help but smile back before the smile faded and he gave everyone else a serious look.

“Ok, let’s go be seen then,” Magnus said and walked to the balcony double doors.

Magnus did a hand wave and the doors opened for him magically. He did another hand wave and a magical mirror, like a floating puddle of water, appeared in the air, floating by the edge of the balcony. It was through this that his subjects would be able to see them from anywhere in the realm, any realm, as the mirror would appear in front of each and everyone like their own private magical TV, enabling them to see the whole balcony.

Magnus moved to the end of the balcony and without looking back to see if everyone had followed, expecting them to, trusting them to, he did a small hand movement to indicate Alec should kneel behind him but to the side. Alec gave an almost invisible nod of his head, went, and did so, kneeling, his hands in his lap, his head bowed but a small smile was on his lips. As Lorenzo and Meliorn came to stand just behind him Izzy and Andrew went to kneel next to Alec but closer to the doors so that they were kneeling in the same order as Magnus, Lorenzo and the Seelie King were standing.

“My people, the fight with Idris and against Valentine and his armies have cost us all dearly,” Magnus proclaimed in a serious voice, looking at the magical ‘camera’, the magically floating puddle, as he spoke. “However, our traditions and customs have proven their superiority over their hate. I present to you today the first three of what I expect to be many Shadowhunters who will submit fully and freely to a Downworlder.”

There was only silence so Magnus continued and waved with his hand so the magical pool or ‘camera’ so to say, was focused on Izzy, Andrew and Alec.

“As you can see the female has submitted to the Seelie King and the two others have accepted collars from General Rey and myself. They have all been reborn through this gift they have given.”

He could ‘hear’ the whispers and awe through the magical connection:

_“I had never imagined they could offer this gift!”_

_“They are indeed reborn!”_

_“So pretty!”_

_“Is that…?”_

_“Have you seen that outfit?”_

_“So many diamonds! This must indeed be a very special pet!”_

_“So obedient.”_

_“Can you believe a Shadowhunter could ever…”_

Magnus interrupted the waves of responses by adding with a superior and proud smirk, “Yes, that is indeed the former general Alexander Lightwood who has fully and willingly submitted to me in all ways and has thus proven the power, strength and superiority of our customs and culture. He has been reborn onto me; a Downworlder through me.”

Magnus was hit with a new wave of responses and smiled satisfied as he heard them:

_“Amazing.”_

_“Such a lovely pet.”_

_“So submissive and beautiful; he looks perfect. One can’t tell he used to be one of them.”_

_“If he can offer this gift then imagine the possibilities….”_

Magnus interrupted the responses as he declared in a strong voice, “Him on his knees before me today; Idris tomorrow!”

The applause and cheering was so overwhelming and loud even non-magical userscould hear it through the magical connection, making everyone on the balcony smile widely.

Lorenzo leaned in close to Magnus and whispered softly, “You won them back. Yet again.”

Magnus gave an almost invisible nod of his head in agreement to his words.

“I’m sure there will still be a few outliers we will have to watch out for but yes; we did. We all did it. Them too,” Magnus said softly and he did a small hand wave towards where Alec, Andrew and Izzy were kneeling so perfectly, their eyes downcast and their hands neatly folded in their laps. They all looked beautiful in their excessively decorated and jeweled outfits; the perfect picture of someone who was much appreciated and treasured, of submission, obedience, affection, care and protection, possession and tenderness….of the power of kneeling that it had taken Alec some time to fully understand.

“Next stop….Alicante!” Magnus declared loudly, ensuring he was heard by all of his subjects, through the magical broadcasts and the resulting applause and cheering was overwhelming.

The Downworld was united once again and united Idris would fall!

Finally, it was time to take the fight to Idris, to Valentine himself. Finally, it was time for Valentine to learn what it really meant to make enemies of all the demon-blooded. Finally, Valentine and his people would pay for what they had done!

  
  
  
  


_The end of chapter 16 - I hope you all liked it. I had great fun with this chapter as it had some of my favourite things to write; love, fluff, banter, humor, bonding and family feels all around._ _Anyway, yes, I will do more chapters with Magnus and Alec being alone and you WILL get more sex - promise! - but we ARE also in the middle of a war here, people! We do need a little fighting and unity and teamwork in between the Malec sex and love and fluff. So I hope you enjoyed it and you can look forward to Malec alone time in the coming chapters - lots and lots of it. I promise! [Also more war though; we ARE fighting Valentine here even though I know we kinda took a backseat to that for a while]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you all know what I am going to ask; I spent hours and hours writing this and you guys spent a few seconds on a kudos or a few minutes on a comment (or even better; both!). Deal? ;)  
> If you leave me a comment please feel free to request something; if I can do it then I will write that scene/event for you! Is that not even a bit tempting to make you consider leaving a comment? ;)  
> Here's a fun challenge for the people too shy to leave comments and who has not found that kudos button yet to see how quickly we can get up there if I offer you a gift in return for giving me a kudos (hint, hint -> look down below this section. Yes, that would be a kudos button; the one that says kudos on it! [I am funny; a bit funny. At least give me that ;) ]):  
> 50 more kudos: I will write that scene with Madzie I suggested to you all before  
> 100 more kudos: I will give one of your favourite characters a really awesome pet!  
> 200 more kudos: One of your favourite couples will adopt a child and it will be ridiculously cute; I swear  
> 300 more kudos: I will write a Christmas chapter with all our main characters and couples present with some angst, some love and general fluffiness!  
> 400 more kudos: Alec will be assaulted but Magnus will save him and suitably punish the guilty parties  
> 500 more kudos: Alec and Magnus will say 'I love you' and it will be romantic and fluffy and cute -> I might throw in some sex if you ask me to ;)  
> 1000 more kudos: I will give you a wedding chapter that will blow your mind!  
> [I haven't slept much this weekend; I am not even sure if these suggested gifts are even halfway tempting!]  
> Thanks so much to everyone who comments and has left kudos. It means a lot to me to know what I do is also something you guys find entertaining. That is after all a key point of writing; to entertain.


	17. Free To Be You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is attacked but Magnus saves him. However, the ordeal changes everything in terms of the coming battle with Alicante.  
> In terms of their relationship then Magnus and Alec reconnect, talk about their feelings, the past and the future and start a longer discussion on immortality and the price of gaining it.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 33 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Some angst, talk of war, immortality, Heaven and Hell and fall from grace as well as a debate on souls. Threat of rape but nothing happens. Would be rapist murdered brutally. Also, detailed sex - oral and anal sex.  
> There is an in-joke in this chapter for people reading some of my other Malec fics. Let me know if you found it.

**Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings. Detailed sex in this chapter - and a murder but it was a bad guy so we are all good, right? ;)**

# Chapter 17: Free To Be You and Me

_“Never stop hoping. Need to know where you are. But one thing is for sure; you're always in my heart. I'll find you….” (Somewhere, Within Temptation)_

Magnus was not so naive as to believe his appearance on the balcony would solve all issues with the changed approach to Nephilim, but it was a good start. Isabelle, Andrew and Alec had swayed many and the third option for the enemy all Downworlders had come to hate and fear was one he now with confidence could say the majority would support. The few he had not swayed he had a feeling he would never be able to reach with reason. It would be those who had seen loved ones brutally murdered at the hands of the Nephilim; those who might have lost their lover, their pack, their Sire or their offspring to them. For those Downworlders would never be able to see that some, maybe only very few but still some, would be able to offer this gift that Isabelle, Andrew and Alec had offered.

Catarina had looked at Andrew before the War Cabinet meeting and he looked completely physically healed. Mentally it was another matter. She had warned Lorenzo he might well be clingy and needy for a few more days, the ordeal having clearly taken away what newfound confidence he had gained.

Magnus had chosen to keep the Cabinet meeting in an informal setting. Everyone had quickly agreed that they had to move up their timeline for the Alicante attack. With the two Warlocks now in Alicante, it was vital they got as little time as possible to familiarize themselves with the defenses and weaknesses of the city.

Alec had had the most useful insights into the weaknesses for Alicante’s wards. While Jace had led the unit he had been a part of and had outranked him, he had rarely made the larger strategic decisions but instead had focused on the battle decisions; which he was great at. Alec had never learned about Alicante’s defenses but he had observed, considered and memorized it all.

Magnus had asked for Isabelle’s insight too but she admitted she had not been privy to such matters and could add little to what Alec had explained. Just to be thorough Magnus had asked Andrew who had explained he hadn’t been involved in any warrior training since he had been 12 and had not been allowed to even hold a weapon. He had seemed upset he couldn’t help but Lorenzo had quickly reassured him that it was fine.

The meeting had ended with everyone staying for a Warlock conjured meal; conjured by Catarina after stern looks to the two male Warlocks. The informal setting which made table planning a bit trickier as well as Andrew’s chair issue had been easily resolved, as Catrina had conjured food up on a table for everyone to take, buffet style. Lorenzo had sat with Andrew on the chaise lounge, bringing over food and drink for them both he knew Andrew liked.

Magnus, Izzy, Meliorn and Alec had sat by one of the small tables, the siblings enjoying talking together. Jace, Luke, Raphael and Catarina had eaten standing while talking shop; i.e. supply chain movements, plans for how to handle the predicted death toll and wounded Downworlders for the attack on Alicante. Furthermore, they had discussed the logistics involved with what would likely be a prolonged and sustained attack. Cat would after the meal go visit Ragnor who would organize their supply chain movements.

Afterwards, the buffet table and all signs of the meal conjured away, everyone had left to prepare; the attack would take place in four days, at midnight because as Magnus had said, “Everyone expects an attack at dawn and Downworlders do not need natural light to see.”

Meliorn, Izzy, Andrew and Lorenzo were the last to leave. Izzy and Meliorn had said their goodbyes to Magnus, Andrew and Lorenzo. They were now saying goodbye to Alec, standing off to one side of the room. Alec and Izzy were sharing a moment as Alec was aware he would first see her again outside of Alicante as the Downworlder forces prepared to attack as Magnus had promised to bring him so he could also give his insight live as the battle progressed – that was if she had managed to talk Meliorn into letting her fight which he had not been happy about, worried for her safety. Alternatively, he would see her after the whole battle was over, whenever that might be.

They had planned to separate the forces so a small dedicated attack force would be dropped into Alicante, this force was to include Jace as his combined Wolf and Angel blood made him one of their strongest warriors. Opening a small rift in the wards, large enough for a very small force, maybe 20 or 30 men, would take immense energy and sacrifice but it was possible. However, the rift would seal itself within moments so the force had to go through the rift quickly and would then be cut off from the rest of the Allied forces until they had broken through the wards. This force would then hold key positions in the city and help prevent more troops from assembling outside the wards or strengthening the wards further, hold on till the remaining force could break through and meet them before they would march on, again one united force. If that plan worked Alicante should fall within 2-3 days, at most. However, if the sneak attack failed the wards would have to be broken down from the outside which could take days, maybe even weeks, and would also mean the small attack force stuck behind enemy lines would be lost. Magnus had ordered they calculate for the plan to work but to prepare for the worst.

“Thank you for saving me,” Magnus said again to Lorenzo as they were to part, shaking his hand, hand around his wrist, Lorenzo copying him, warrior style.

“You’ve already thanked me,” Lorenzo reminded him as Magnus released him.

“All the same…” Magnus insisted.

“Will you start the public punishment of the captured Warlock tomorrow at dawn?” Lorenzo asked to get them on to another topic.

This whole having friends and relationships…it was still new for Lorenzo. If the War hadn’t happened, if he hadn’t been in the Camps, if Magnus hadn’t saved him so he owed him a Life Debt….maybe it would have taken him a lot longer to feel it was safe to belong to a group, to be something for someone else.

Magnus smiled, aware he was changing the topic and allowing it, as he replied, “As tradition dictates. I sent the decree off by fire message just as we all finished the meal; I am expecting quite the crowd."

Lorenzo nodded; Magnus was a popular ruler. The acceptance of this new additional option for captured Nephilim proved that. Many Downworlders would travel far to be able to see and draw blood from the traitor who had harmed him.

“His attack on Andrew is a personal attack on me. I would like to claim first blood,” Lorenzo said, his Warlock Mark showing for a moment at the emotions hidden in the words; his failure at protecting Andrew, his pain that Andrew had been hurt.

Magnus nodded in sympathy, his eyes and expression soft. He gave Lorenzo’s nearest arm a reassuring squeeze.

“I understand but his attack on me supersedes your claim,” Magnus reminded him kindly.

He understood Lorenzo’s need for revenge for Andrew’s pain but he couldn’t disregard tradition. An attack on his person, as ruler, superseded all other claims. Disregarding this would just encourage the young Warlocks to disregard their traditions and that was a road to disaster.

“Magnus…” Lorenzo started to complain, knowing Magnus was right but he needed this.

“I draw first blood,” Magnus interrupted in a firm and strong voice.

“But…” Lorenzo attempted again, his voice respectful but insistent.

“No buts,” Magnus said sternly and with a stern look Lorenzo fell silent. Seeing the pain behind his objections Magnus softened as he added, “You can go after me and I shall declare your reasons.”

Lorenzo was thoughtful for a moment. Having Magnus declare his reasons for all, having him draw second blood in front of the whole crowd…it would not only cement the importance that Andrew had to him but it would cement the relationship Magnus had to him. It was a gracious offer and Lorenzo smiled warmly and nodded his thanks.

“That’s agreeable,” Lorenzo told him.

Magnus smiled ruefully at Lorenzo’s unique way of formulating even his defeats with a hint of arrogance.

“Good because that’s the only way it can be,” Magnus said matter of fact but he still smiled, letting Lorenzo know he knew Lorenzo was happy with the arrangement.

Lorenzo hesitated for a moment, looking over to Alec talking to his sister and Meliorn, unsure if he should speak candidly but Magnus had said they were informal. What the fuck? It wasn’t like their friendship was built on him walking on eggshells around his friend and Prince; maybe more on the contrary.

“Magnus?” Lorenzo asked, the name a hidden request to speak.

Magnus gave him a questioning look, recognizing what he was asking and with a nod of his head, he allowed it, curious about what Lorenzo wanted to say that he felt he indirectly needed permission to talk about in an informal setting.

“Yes?” Magnus prompted him.

“You should take care of him after we have left,” Lorenzo said with a note of care and concern, nodding towards Alec.

Magnus followed his eyes, his expression softening when his gaze settled on Alec, still wearing the outfit he had conjured for him for the balcony.

“Of course. What do you mean specifically?” Magnus asked as he turned back to face Lorenzo, a hint of confusion in his words.

“He worried for you a lot after the attack and during the night. He thought you might die. He wouldn’t leave your bedside until you woke up,” Lorenzo told him, nodding towards Alec, his eyes going to Andrew sitting on the chaise lounge, his hands folded in his lap, and waiting for him to finish his talk with Magnus. He smiled shyly at him when he noticed Lorenzo was looking at him and Lorenzo gave a loving smile back before he turned his attention back to Magnus.

“I am fine now,” Magnus insisted in a strong voice, meaning it. After Catarina’s magic and the vodka and steak…he was fully restored.

“I know; otherwise Catarina would have had your ass and not ten wild horses would have driven her from this room, no matter how much she loves to visit Ragnor,” Lorenzo said ruefully. “Besides, I am a Warlock too in case you forgot – I can see you are back now,” Lorenzo reminded him, nodding towards him, referring to the fact that because they knew each other so well and Lorenzo was bound to Magnus with a Life Debt he could at times ‘see’ Magnus’ magical aura and from its color and thickness evaluate if it was weakened.

“What are you not saying? You can say it,” Magnus allowed.

“You gave me good advice after Andrew was attacked so I will try and return the favor,” Lorenzo told him matter of fact. When Magnus gave him an annoyed look at him still talking around the issue Lorenzo said directly, “You will need to show him you are still strong, still there.”

Magnus frowned and said, more sharply than he intended, “What do you mean?”

“I know you are amazed he is that young boy and it is all wonderful and hearts and flowers but he needs more than hearts and flowers from you,” Lorenzo reminded him, looking from Alec and back to Magnus.

Magnus looked at Alec too for a moment before looking back at his friend.

“You are saying…?” Magnus started to say.

“I am saying fuck him through the mattress to show him just how much you want him to belong to you and that he can still rely on your power and strength for all things. Show him in the most primal way of our people, of his people, that you are back to full strength. He can’t see your aura like me and he won’t know as much about Warlock healing as the rest of us. Nephilim were taught how to take us apart; not how to put us back together again. You will have to show him you are not weak; that you are back to full power so he will stop worrying about you,” Lorenzo advised him frankly.

Magnus shook his head at him, taken a bit back by his bluntness; a whole day of being informal could do that he guessed. He looked more intensely at Alec and he could see what Lorenzo meant; Alec was smiling affectionately at him whenever he noticed his gaze but there was a hint of worry and concern in his eyes when he looked at him. There was also a….restlessness, like he was unsettled and tense, to his body language.

“You still have the tact of a barmaid,” Magnus complained even though he could tell Lorenzo was right; Alec needed to know he was strong again. He needed to know he could lean on him again, trust him to care for him and take his burdens. No amount of words could ever do that. He needed to show him. His brain helpfully provided images of just how he could show Alec this and his pants suddenly felt way too tight, making him change his stance. The more he tried not to think of Alec naked the more he did. Finally, he managed to force his brain to think of something else when Lorenzo gave him a knowing look, knowing precisely where his thoughts had gone off to.

Lorenzo smirked wickedly as he said confidently, “I am still right.”

Magnus sighed as he admitted begrudgingly, “I know. I will.”

“Good,” Lorenzo said with a smile, feeling proud of himself that he had managed to help his friend like he had helped him.

“Now, shoo. Go do the same to yours; he seems pretty rattled too,” Magnus ordered with a teasing smile but a hint of concern as he looked over at Andrew.

“Oh, I certainly intend to!” Lorenzo declared and looked over at Andrew too, winking suggestively.

Andrew blushed prettily, making Lorenzo very very eager to get home.

Magnus shook his head and smiled fondly as he said, “You are insatiable.”

Lorenzo laughed but then he sobered as he gave Magnus a searching look.

“Will you say it?” Lorenzo asked him more seriously.

“Say what?” Magnus asked, confused.

“That you love him obviously,” Lorenzo said, as if he was daft.

Saying those words were not something Warlocks did lightly; being immortal a love declaration was literally forever. However, Lorenzo was certain his friend and Prince loved both what Alec had symbolized in his mind and who he was now. He had after all almost died trying to save him; another thing Immortals rarely did. One should think immortality would make death less scary but fact was most immortals were more afraid of death than mortals were as the concept was so foreign to them.

Magnus had not even used the word _love_ in his mind; he just knew he wanted Alec, now more than ever since knowing he had been that young boy who had changed his life.

“Will you? To Andrew?” Magnus gave back, nodding towards the blond Shadowhunter.

“We are not talking about Andrew and I,” Lorenzo reminded him.

“Well, why are we then talking about it with Alexander and I?” Magnus challenged, a hint of annoyance and warning in his voice. He was not ready to have his feelings dissected.

“Because you both seem to have been building each other up since you met back then, in Alicante. You have basically been defining each other, imprinting on each other, since forever. Well, forever for him at least,” Lorenzo explained slowly as if explaining the obvious to a child.

“He’s mortal,” Magnus reminded him darkly, a hint of pain flashing in his eyes. He was not ready for a discussion on mortality and loss; not yet. Maybe not ever.

“He doesn’t have to be,” Lorenzo reminded him, a hint of understanding and care in his eyes as he touched his arm briefly in silent support, knowing and sharing the pain of losing a beloved mortal as all Immortals with time did.

“You know they can only become immortal if we tie our souls to theirs,” Magnus reminded him.

“So?” Lorenzo asked with a raised eyebrow, shrugging, not seeing the problem.

“It would make them fall from grace. Heaven would be closed to them, forever, their souls would be bound to the Hell dimensions for eternity,” Magnus reminded him with an annoyed huff that he wasn’t taking this seriously.

While neither Magnus nor Lorenzo cared for Heaven, grace or anything like that, Nephilim were taught to care about these things. Their Angel blood and connection to Heaven, and through Heaven to God, was a great source of pride for all the Nephilim Magnus had ever met. He had never met a Nephilim who would choose this if given a way out. Alec had offered his soul for his siblings but would he offer this to stay with him forever, if his siblings’ life were not hanging in the balance? That he had offered it then, his soul for his siblings, was amazing enough and something no Nephilim in all of time had ever done. But to do it for the love of a Warlock…and only for that…that had never happened. Ever.

“I ask again…so?” Lorenzo repeated, giving him a puzzled look.

“When he offered his soul to me it was a deal; I promised to keep his siblings safe. It is not the same thing. He would not want this,” Magnus said with certainty, a hint of pain flashing in his eyes.

Lorenzo sighed.

“You don’t know that. And why wouldn’t he? If it is what he wants? I know it is what you want,” Lorenzo told him insightfully, not only because he was Magnus’ friend but also because like all Warlocks a dream they all shared was a lover they could have forever; it spoke to their possessive and protective instincts as well as the fear of loneliness all Warlocks had, no matter if they would admit to it or not.

“If I choose to return his soul to him then he deserves to remain as he is. If anyone has deserved Heaven surely it is the one Nephilim who didn’t give into Idris’ hatred,” Magnus said firmly, reflectively, fighting down the way his soul was screaming at him for being so stupid to even consider this. He owned Alec’s soul now; he could force this. **No**! He was not his father; he would not force Alec. He had given the gift of submission to him freely and willingly and with that came responsibilities. He needed to protect him; from himself as well.

“He doesn’t deserve to choose that himself?” Lorenzo questioned.

Magnus bit back the angry _no_ which was on his lips, his Warlock Mark showing for a moment due to his heightened emotions on the topic. Lorenzo was not making it easy to do the right thing and this was the right thing! No matter how much it hurt.

“Have you asked Andrew?” Magnus asked instead, fighting to remain calm, getting his glamour back in place.

“Not yet,” Lorenzo admitted.

“See?” Magnus said pointedly.

Lorenzo shook his head.

“No, that’s not it,” Lorenzo corrected him, trying to explain it. “I want to wait till I feel there is even a chance he could say yes or no truthfully. If I ask him now he will answer whatever he thinks I want.”

Magnus thought about it, seeing his point. Andrew was nothing if not attentive to Lorenzo in all ways; he would indeed just say what he thought Lorenzo wanted to hear. It would take time for him to even consider saying anything else despite Lorenzo trying to explain he wanted truthful answers to questions.

“So you would accept it?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Of course and so should you,” Lorenzo said honestly, already looking forward to the day he could ask Andrew to offer him this as well.

Lorenzo had known he had wanted Andrew to be his, to belong to him, since he had first seen him. He was everything he had always wanted. He would want him forever and he would do whatever it took to ensure that happened.

“If his soul belongs to him again, if I gift it back to him…only to ask him to give it back to me. No, I can’t ask it of him,” Magnus said firmly, hoping Lorenzo was not noticing the hint of fear and doubt in his voice. The fear that Alec would not offer him his soul if his siblings’ lives were not on the line; that he would not want to make such a sacrifice for him.

“You should let him make that choice. Like with the collar, with his submission, then it is his gift to give,” Lorenzo told him frankly. “You have his soul now, a deal made. Let him gift it to you correctly….like you did with his submission and his collar.”

Lorenzo was starting to make sense…that was a scary thought.

“I will think about it,” Magnus conceded.

“What’s there to think about? Give him back his soul and ask him. Ask him to gift it to you properly; ask him to surrender his purity and grace and in return bind his soul to yours for eternity, gaining immortality in exchange for his fall from Heaven. If he says yes then you know he is worthy and you can say you love him without fear of a repeat of that horrible Camille situation…and you would never fear losing him and everyone is happy,” Lorenzo said brightly, really not seeing the issue with this that Magnus was.

Camille had never loved him, never been there for him; she had hurt him badly. If Alec agreed to give this gift, he would also make his devotion and love clear – forever.

“You have it all figured out, haven’t you?” Magnus asked with a disbelieving look that Lorenzo couldn’t see the issue with this solution.

“Yes,” Lorenzo said matter of fact, giving a smug smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“He deserves better than that. His soul is pure; he if anyone deserves Heaven,” Magnus explained stubbornly, a flash of annoyance in his eyes that Lorenzo couldn’t understand this.

“Fuck Heaven! What did Heaven ever do for us or for them?” Lorenzo asked darkly, waving a hand towards where Izzy was just leaving with Meliorn, the Seelie King giving a respectful nod to them both before the door closed behind them, then at Alec who was coming towards them and then at Andrew patiently waiting for Lorenzo to call on him.

“I will think about it,” Magnus repeated in a final tone, seeing Alec approaching and not willing to have this discussion with him yet. “Now, shoo. Get home,” he ordered with a hint of fondness.

Lorenzo grinned at him as he one-handed opened a portal to his mansion, having been recharged by the steak and vodka Catarina had almost force-fed him through the day; good thing Warlocks had a high alcohol tolerance or he would be drunk off his ass right now. Ok, he might be a bit tipsy which could explain his candor with Magnus but then he was often candid so maybe not.

“Come, pet. We are going home,” Lorenzo commanded of Andrew, smiling at him as he waved at him to come closer, keeping the portal open with the other hand.

Andrew rose at once and walked over to him.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew said dutifully, smiling lovingly at him as he reached him, his eyes shining with such adoration it made Lorenzo want to purr.

Lorenzo put an arm around Andrew’s waist and gave him a hard and possessive kiss that Andrew easily melted under, putting his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even further. When Lorenzo drew back Andrew had a dazed look on his face and they were both breathing hard. Lorenzo stroked his cheek affectionately before they walked through the portal, Lornezo keeping an arm around Andrew’s waist. Not wanting to waste time Lorenzo had them exit in his bedroom. The portal had not yet closed before Lorenzo put both hands on Andrew’s waist and kissed him hungrily while walking him backwards until his knees hit the bed and they fell unto it, Lorenzo supporting himself on the covers so Andrew wouldn’t take his weight. The portal closed just as Lorenzo hastily, eagerly began to pull Andrew’s shirt over his head with Andrew whispering an eager string of _please_.

Magnus shook his head, smiling fondly at his friend when the portal finally closed. He sighed happily as he looked at Alec who had stopped a few meters from him, letting him say goodbye to Lorenzo, having already said goodbye to Andrew earlier.

“Come here, Alexander,” Magnus beckoned him, smiling warmly at him, reaching out a bejeweled hand towards him.

Alec smiled at him as he came closer.

“Yes, my Prince,” he said softly, looking down shyly for a moment before looking at him, aware they were alone for the first time since the attack.

Alec laid his hand in his and Magnus scanned his face and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He couldn’t blame him; he had been weak, almost killed and they had been informal all day. It would be unusual if Alec wasn’t a bit shaken up by it all. Remembering his conversation with Lorenzo, Magnus took a firm grip on Alec’s hand and guided him towards the chaise lounge Andrew had been sitting on earlier.

“Come, let’s sit for a moment,” Magnus said softly and sat down, scanning Alec’s face to see what he needed, seeing his eyes go to his face and then down, uncertain, not knowing if they were still informal or not, not knowing if he should sit or kneel.

“Kneel here,” Magnus said firmly but warmly, indicating the spot next to his right leg.

Alec almost sighed in relief; a clear order and a clear way to move forward – move past the fear of losing him, the fear he had felt at seeing him so weak.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said smoothly, smiled tenderly as he gracefully sank to his knees next to him, folding his hands in his lap and bowing his head, looking at his hands in his lap, focusing on just feeling Magnus next to him and on breathing, in and out.

Magnus started to stroke his hair softly, tenderly, humming a little as he did so. After a few minutes Alec’s whole body seemed to relax, the tension started to leave him and he leaned close to Magnus’ leg, wanting to feel him near him, sighed happily, feeling that he would purr if he had been a cat.

“Are you feeling better now?” Magnus asked after a few more minutes, his voice warm and affectionate, the softly spoken words sounding loud in the still room.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said softly, smiling, leaning into Magnus’ touch as much as he could.

Magnus moved his hand from his hair and massaged his neck for a few moments, feeling Alec unwind under him, making small contented sounds and closing his eyes.

Magnus withdrew his hand when he felt Alec seemed relaxed enough to really hear what he wanted to say.

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus ordered, his voice kind. Alec opened his eyes and turned his head so he could see him, waiting for him to continue.

“I am a Prince of Hell. I have had many assassination attempts, in particular since this war started. I am still standing,” Magnus reassured him, smiling tenderly at him.

Alec fought down the anxiety and fear for Magnus’ safety the words gave him, feeling like the earth was shifting at being told he could be in danger. Logically he had known it but somehow Magnus had seemed larger than that; above approach in that way.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec confirmed, nodding slightly, wanting the words to be enough but they weren’t. Was he hiding an injury even now? Did he have all his magic? Was he strong again? Was he safe? Alec bit his lower lip till he tasted blood, fighting to keep his doubt and fear from his eyes and face but Magnus noticed at once.

Magnus ran a finger over Alec’s bruised lip, giving him a warning look for having injured himself but let it slide due to the unusual situation when Alec blushed and looked down for a moment.

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled.

“What do you need?” Magnus asked softly, giving him an intense look, trying to figure out what he needed him to do to feel safe again, to feel secure again.

Alec looked up at him, his expression open and vulnerable as he admitted, “I need you, my Prince.”

“How?” Magnus asked, his voice powerful and strong.

Following his gut feeling he fisted Alec’s hair and pulled his head back. Alec winced slightly but leaned further into the bruising and hard grip, looking up at him with huge eyes filled with need and beginning desire.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec got out, his eyes almost dark with need and arousal as he looked up at him.

“You want me to mark you as mine?” Magnus asked possessively, knowing he wanted that, needed that, after what they had been through.

Alec would have nodded if not Magnus’ hand in his hair prevented it.

“Please, yes, my Prince,” Alec eagerly agreed, licking his lips in anticipation.

Magnus grinned down at him, letting his cat eyes show to indicate how turned on he was at just thinking about what was about to happen. He enjoyed how seeing his Warlock Mark clearly aroused Alec more.

Magnus released his hold on his hair and when Alec looked expectantly at him, excitement clear on his face and need in his eyes, Magnus smiled seductively at him.

“Go to the bedroom, strip and kneel by the bed. I will be there momentarily,” Magnus ordered, waving a hand towards the master bedroom and as he did so, he magically removed the extra bed and changed the sheets on their own bed.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec readily agreed and rose in one fluent movement, walking as fast as he could without actually running to reach the bedroom, making Magnus smirk at seeing his eagerness, his erection starting to make his pants feel way too tight.

Magnus conjured a cocktail for himself and forced himself to wait till he had drank half of it before he rose, put the rest of the drink on a table and walked to the bedroom, wanting to give Alec time to both calm down and get excited for what was to happen.

When Magnus entered the bedroom his breath caught in his throat; Alec was so beautiful, like a work of art. He was naked, kneeling perfectly by the end of the bed, not looking up when Magnus entered but he could tell from the small shiver of excitement that ran through the Nephilim that he was aware he was there. Magnus stopped before him and touched his collar around his neck, the only thing Alec was wearing besides the bracelet he had also gifted him.

Magnus stroked his hair, smirking happily when he saw Alec’s erection, proud that his mere presence could do that to him.

“You look beautiful like this, kneeling at my feet,” Magnus complimented him, his voice rough with desire as he stopped touching him and snapped his fingers, his own clothes disappearing.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said softly, having to fold his hands in his lap to prevent himself from reaching out and touching him, the praise going to his heart and his cock in equal measures.

“You may look at me,” Magnus allowed and couldn’t help the proud smile from touching his lips when he saw the look of desire in Alec’s eyes as he licked his lips, his eyes scanning over his toned body from his head to his chest, his erection and back up again.

“See something you like, pet?” Magnus asked heatedly when he saw Alec’s eyes settle on his cock, the gaze alone enough for Magnus to feel himself harden further.

“May I….May I taste you, please, my Prince?” Alec begged, the words holding more adoration and warmth than anything else.

Magnus smiled, giving him a fond look.

“Go ahead,” Magnus allowed, the words holding more eagerness and excitement than arrogance.

Alec rose to his knees and scooted closer to him, using one hand to guide Magnus’ cock, using the other to fondle his balls, making Magnus moan even before Alec put him into his mouth. Alec eagerly started to lick and suck, enjoying how responsive Magnus was to everything he did, for a while setting the pace, going up and down on him with increasing speed. Magnus’ cat eyes were shining with desire, his arousal heightened by seeing how aroused Alec was, how he was closing his eyes and enjoying what he was doing.

“Fuck, your mouth is divine,” Magnus praised, his voice rough from desire.

Alec gave that tiny little shiver Magnus had learned meant he enjoyed the praise. It made Magnus want to shower him in praise day and night; he had clearly never gotten as much of that as he deserved.

“Yes,” Alec mumbled eagerly as he pulled off his cock for a moment before pushing himself back down, taking him as far down as he possibly could, forcing a moan from Magnus.

Feeling he was getting close Magnus pulled Alec off of him with a firm grip in his hair. Alec looked questioning at him, his eyes dark with desire, his lips red and puffy, some spit on his cheek showing how eagerly he had been sucking him.

“You want more, pet? Want me to use your mouth for my pleasure? Show you how much I want you?” Magnus asked, trying to gauge what Alec wanted and needed, looking down at him intensely.

A shiver ran through Alec and he briefly closed his eyes at the thought.

“Yes! Yes, please, yes,” he eagerly agreed.

Magnus grinned happily and wanting to show Alec he was just as eager as he was, he wasted no time to use his grip in his hair to pull him back onto his cock. He started using the grip in Alec’s hair to fuck himself in and out of his mouth as Alec put his hands on his thighs to better brace himself.

“Fuck, yes!” Magnus mumbled, feeling his orgasm building, not slowed down in the least by looking down at Alec taking him so greedily.

Magnus wasn’t sure if he was really using Alec’s mouth or Alec was using his cock; while he had a firm grip in his hair Alec was eagerly almost choking himself on his cock every time he went down on him.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled happily against the cock in his mouth, the words sending pleasant vibrations through Magnus.

“You’re so good,” Magnus got out, trying to remember how to speak so he could praise Alec as he knew he liked and as he felt he more than deserved, feeling himself getting close.

“Yes, please,” Alec got out as he pulled off Magnus’ cock for a second, saying the please mostly because he wanted to hear himself say it.

Magnus was for a moment sure Alec was trying to kill him with that wicked tongue of his; damn, he had surely learned a lot in a short time!

Wanting to give Alec the choice, to give him what he wanted, Magnus pulled him off of him with a hard pull in his hair. Alec made a noise of protest and looked up at him with a pout as if he had stolen his favorite lollipop.

“Do you want me to come down your throat or on your face?” Magnus asked, using the hand he didn’t have in Alec’s hair to touch himself, fighting to sound like he was even just fairly in control here and not balancing on the edge.

Alec licked his lips and gave him a look so filled with lust that Magnus almost came from that alone.

“On me, please,” Alec begged, moving slightly back so it would be easier for Magnus to do so.

“Fuck, yes!” Magnus got out; almost coming from how needy and eager Alec seemed.

“Please,” Alec added, giving him a sinful look and that word alone was enough; Magnus pumped himself a few times and came explosively, moaning when Alec tried to catch as much of it as he could with his mouth.

“You look so beautiful like this; all needy and covered in my essence,” Magnus got out, being reminded of their very first meeting and how much things had changed since then.

Alec gave him a teasing look as he took a hand and wiped the remaining come from his face with it before starting to lick his hand clean. Magnus moaned at the sensual gesture and Alec smirked when he saw it, happy for the reaction he was getting.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec said as he finished licking his fingers clean, the words submissive but his gaze was heated and inviting.

Magnus almost laughed at the wonder this amazing creature was his.

Instead he smiled widely and ordered, “Stand up and kiss me.”

Alec eagerly rose and put his hands around his neck, pressing their bodies together, making it impossible for Magnus not to be able to feel Alec’s erection and the wetness around his cock from the pre-come he had spilled.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said lowly as he leaned close and they kissed hungrily, Magnus quickly dominating the kiss, tasting himself and the unique taste of Alec and Alec readily inviting his tongue in.

When they drew apart they were both panting, breathing hard and Magnus thanked Warlock stamina that meant he was already hard again.

“You want more? You want me in you?” Magnus asked as he held Alec firmly on the hips, mostly asking to hear him say it as Alec’s body made it clear he wanted it.

Alec gave him a lustful smile as he proclaimed needily with a hint of a blush, “I want to be able to feel you for days!”

“For days?” Magnus asked, teasing, his own arousal increasing at the thought of that.

Alec smiled at him, knowing him well enough to know he was teasing but still added wantonly, knowing by now that throwing this one word he was about to speak into the mix would get him anything he wanted, the power of his submission becoming clearer and clearer to him at each passing day, “Please.”

“I can arrange that, pet,” Magnus said darkly, stroking his cheek tenderly, the gesture in contrast to their heated words.

Magnus released his hold on Alec’s hips as he order, “Go lie on the bed, on your stomach and put your hands together above your head.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec eagerly agreed, removing his arms from his neck and getting on to the bed, laying in the position Magnus had ordered.

“Now, don’t you just look inviting like this with your ass all up on display for me?” Magnus purred when he moved to the bed, caressing Alec’s ass tenderly, the soft gesture in contrast with the possessive words.

Alec tried to lift himself up to be touching more of Magnus, frustrated with the slow pace.

“Please, please, my Prince. I need to feel you,” Alec begged, moaning as his erection touched the sheets, fighting not to start to rut against the sheets to just get some friction.

“Needy little pet you are,” Magnus said but his voice was tender as he moved a hand from Alec’s ass and down towards his opening, being helped in his search by Alec pushing himself up and off the sheets.

Magnus snapped his fingers and had lube on several of his fingers on his right hand. He let one finger just dance around Alec’s opening, enjoying how Alec was almost trying to predict his movements to try and goat him inside.

“Yes, please. I need you, I need to feel you, please,” Alec begged, desperation making the words come easily.

“Tell me what you need,” Magnus demanded, letting a single finger disappear all the way inside of him, enjoying how Alec was tightening around him, enjoying the intrusion.

“Fuck!” Alec got out at the feeling as Magnus started to move the single finger in and out of him.

“Go on,” Magnus smirked as he added a second finger and found that spot inside of Alec that made shivers run through him.

Alec fought to be able to find words as Magnus started to fuck him with his fingers, finding his prostate on each thrust.

“I need to feel you. I need you to fuck me. I want to be able to feel you inside of me for days,” Alec begged, moving his body so he was meeting each of Magnus’ thrusts, wanting more.

Magnus moaned at hearing that, growing harder at the thought. He added a third finger, stretching Alec while he kept fucking him with increasing speed, enjoying the moans Alec was making each time he hit his prostate.

“You want to feel my power, pet? Shall I add a bit of magic?” Magnus asked lustfully as he kept finger fucking him, thinking Alec would be further calmed by feeling his magic and knowing it was back, he was back.

“Please, yes. Fuck me, use me, please,” Alec was getting so desperate for more friction, more everything, he had tears in his eyes.

“Get up on all fours,” Magnus ordered as he pulled out his fingers and Alec scrambled to obey.

Magnus smiled at his eagerness and positioned himself at Alec’s opening.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus warned, taking a hard and bruising grip on Alec’s hips for maximum leverage.

When Alec turned his head to look at him and their eyes met, he saw the need and desire in his eyes. He pushed in, bottoming out in one quick movement, the way he knew Alec liked it.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec screamed, his words so loud Magnus was happy he had added wards to ensure sound didn’t travel; otherwise he was certain the entire staff in the mansion had heard him. Actually, thinking about it, Magnus was a bit disappointed they would not be hearing how crazy he could drive his Angel. He felt rather proud about that fact.

“So tight,” Magnus mumbled heatedly as he pulled out before pushing forcefully back in, hitting Alec’s prostate on each thrust, increasing his speed quickly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alec screamed loudly, overcome with sensations, trying to push back and take even more of Magnus inside of himself.

“You feel amazing,” Magnus praised, fighting to hang on, astounded he was getting close already but the feeling of Alec tightening around him was beyond incredible.

“More, please, harder!” Alec yelled frantically, so close and yet not quite there, needing more, needing it all.

“So eager for my cock,” Magnus teased, sounding happy and smug at that fact.

“Please, yes,” Alec got out as he pushed back to take him even deeper.

“I will add some magic now. Brace yourself; it will be intense,” Magnus warned as blue flames played around his right hand and as he pulled back and then pushed forcefully back inside of him he let the magic sweep into Alec’s skin, holding his hips in a tight and bruising grip to be able to push in and out with increasing power and speed.

“Fuuuccck!” Alec yelled as he felt Magnus’ magic sweep over him, touching him inside and out, intensifying all his emotions. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fought not to come, so close, his whole body tensing.

“Don’t come yet!” Magnus ordered sharply when he felt Alec tense, feeling he was close.

“Fuck!” Alec cried out as Magnus pushed back inside of him, fighting to hold back.

“You can last a bit longer,” Magnus ordered, wanting to make it last, fighting to hold back himself from the feel of Alec falling apart under him.

“Please, please, please!” Alec repeated over and over, fighting to hold back as Magnus kept pounding into him, so close, balancing on a knife’s edge.

“Not yet,” Magnus grunted.

“Fuck! I…I can’t, please, please,” Alec begged, tears from need running unnoticed down his face, his body overwhelmed from going from too little to too much stimulation.

“Please what? You can beg prettier than that,” Magnus ordered, the words filled with teasing, power and arousal, fighting to hold on himself.

“Please let me come, please. I can’t….Please,” Alec begged desperately, so close, so close.

“Then come for me,” Magnus ordered, feeling Alec couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Fuucckkk!” Alec yelled aloud, feeling black dots dance before his eyes, his whole body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm when Magnus’ words finally set him free.

“You look amazing when you fall apart under me,” Magnus told him, awe and wonder in his voice as he used magic to help Alec stay in position, fucking him quicker and quicker, chasing his own release.

“Please,” Alec begged, his voice raw and drained, a silly smile on his lips, endorphins making him feel high.

“Please what?” Magnus got out, fighting to hold on for a few more seconds to hear Alec say it; he loved it when he said it.

“Please come inside me,” Alec begged and tightened his muscles at the same time.

“Fuck!” Magnus cried as he came explosively deep inside his angel, his words and the tightening of his body too much for him to withstand.

Magnus had to use magic to keep himself upright and not fall down towards Alec. He pulled out as carefully as he could and Alec barely seemed to register it when he withdrew, an almost drunk look on his face and a wide and content smile on his lips, making Magnus feel happy and proud he had placed it there.

Magnus snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up before he used magic to let Alec gently collapse onto the bed. Magnus then laid down beside him and pulled him close. Alec laid his head by his shoulder, smiling happily, laying one leg over his body. Magnus snapped his fingers so that the cover was to their thighs and let a hand hover over the hipbone Alec was showing in the position he was laying, noticing the bruises and small bleeding cuts from his fingernails he had left on Alec’s hips. He let a hand hover over it, blue magic appearing around his hand, about to heal it.

“Don’t heal it, please,” Alec asked, lifting his head to look up at him, smiling happily, contently, finally feeling relaxed and at peace.

“You sure, darling?” Magnus asked, concern in his voice.

“Yes. I like them,” Alec admitted softly, a bit shyly, referring to the marks Magnus had left on him.

“They remind you of me?” Magnus guessed hopefully.

Alec nodded, blushing a bit as he admitted softly, avoiding his eyes as he spoke, “Yes, of us. Of this. That I am yours.”

Magnus smiled joyfully at hearing that.

“Ok, darling, I won’t heal them then but I will just remove the sting, ok?” Magnus told him, stroking his cheek and kissing his lips tenderly.

Alec nodded when Magnus pulled back and agreed, “Ok.”

Magnus let some healing magic go into his nearest hip and then touched the other hip, soothingthe sting in both but leaving the bruises and marks as Alec had wanted.

“There you go, darling,” Magnus said with a smile when he was done.

Magnus closed his arms around him, holding him close as Alec again put his head on his chest, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

“Do you like them?” Alec asked softly, speaking against his chest.

“What?” Magnus asked surprised, unsure what he meant.

“Your marks on me?” Alec mumbled shyly, drawing invisible patterns on his skin with a finger.

Magnus pulled back a bit and took a hand under Alec’s chin and tipped his face up so he could read the truth in his eyes.

“Yes, very much so, darling, but I can heal them if you prefer,” Magnus said warmly.

Magnus let go of his chin and Alec smiled as he shook his head.

“I don’t. I just wanted you to say you liked them on me,” Alec admitted shyly, blushing.

Magnus laughed softly as he assured him, “I do.”

“I like them too,” Alec admitted softly.

“Come here, sayangku _[my dear in Indonisian]_ ,” Magnus said tenderly as he pulled Alec close once more and guided his head back to lie on his shoulder.

Alec smiled against Magnus’ chest and sighed contently as he said, “Thank you.”

“What for, darling?” Magnus asked as he kissed the top of his head lovingly, feeling like he could never do that enough, he could never do this enough.

“This. You. I found you again, after all these years,” Alec admitted, hugging Magnus as close as his current position allowed.

“You never lost me. I remembered you, I searched for you. I didn’t know it but you were whom I had always been looking for,” Magnus admitted softly, tightening his arms around him.

Alec pulled a bit back so he could look at Magnus and gave him a look filled with love and awe.

“You became everything to me then, a symbol, a reason for me to defy Valentine and his teachings as best as I could,” Alec admitted, pausing before he added, his gaze intense and his voice soft, “And you are everything to me now.”

“As are you,” Magnus assured him, stroking his cheek.

Alec took a deep breath, remembering how scared he had been Magnus might die just as he had found him again.

“I love you. Completely. Unreservedly,” Alec admitted, looking up at him with pure and naked love shining in his eyes.

Magnus smiled, overwhelmed by Alec’s declaration.

“I….I really cherish you. I would die for you, Alexander,” Magnus told him honestly, stroking his cheek tenderly.

He wanted one day to say those words but not because he was high on endorphins or to gain something. Camille had used those words for manipulation too much for him to say those words unguardedly. When he said it, he would mean it, unreservedly.

Alec smiled at him because Magnus had proven just that by almost dying for him but there was a bit of puzzlement in his eyes at the response, “I know.”

“Alexander, it doesn’t mean I don’t care, that I am not saying it back,” Magnus assured him, giving him an intense look, seeing if he understood.

“I know,” Alec told him because he did understand. That didn’t lessen his disappointment but he understood.

“I have had a bad experience with someone who said I love you a lot to me but never meant it. I think I might need some time to reclaim the words,” Magnus admitted, explaining his past with Camille as best he could.

Alec nodded, frowning at the pain he could hear in Magnus’ words.

“It’s ok. I can wait,” Alec assured him, his pain at the lack of response fading in the light of Magnus’ explanation and admittance of his painful past.

“Also, we will need to talk about your soul and what to do with it. You are technically mortal. It is…tricky,” Magnus explained.

“Can’t I be immortal then?” Alec asked eagerly, ready to do anything if it removed the barriers between them.

“There is a way but the price is high,” Magnus admitted.

Alec shook his head and declared, “I don’t care.”

“I care for you,” Magnus said firmly.

“Don’t. I want that,” Alec insisted enthusiastically.

Magnus gave him an intense look, seeing he still looked high on endorphins and happy to just have him back, their balance restored. He remembered his conversation with Lorenzo.

“Could you imagine there is anything I ask of you that you would not want?” Magnus asked him then.

“Not really, not knowing who you truly are,” Alec admitted, smiling happily.

“Then we wait,” Magnus declared, smiling warmly at him to soften his words as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

“But…” Alec protested, not understanding why they would have to wait.

“We wait, Alexander. We have time,” Magnus said firmly but his voice was still soft.

“Ok, my Prince,” Alec agreed, seeing he would not be moved on this, using his title and not his name on purpose to show that despite understanding he wasn’t happy with the decision.

“I could not care for anyone more than I do you. You understand that, right?” Magnus asked him affectionately.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec agreed, because he did, trying to smile at his words but couldn’t keep a hint of disappointment from running through him.

Magnus frowned a bit at that.

“Then look at me and say Magnus. You know well by now that you can do that,” Magnus told him.

“I know,” Alec admitted softly, looking down for a moment so Magnus wouldn’t see the disappointment in his eyes. He understood everything Magnus said and everything he had explained. It didn’t prevent him from feeling…rejected. He knew he was childish and hoped Magnus would not notice.

“Then do so,” Magnus ordered, a bit more sharply than intended due to the pain from Alec’s use of his title on purpose to push him away.

Alec turned back to look at him and replied dutifully, “Yes… Magnus.”

Magnus sighed in frustration and annoyance, took a hand behind Alec’s neck, and pulled him down and into a kiss. At first Alec fought the kiss but he quickly melted under it, not really wanting to fight him. When Magnus released him Alec was smiling softly at him but when he realized what he was doing he killed the smile.

“I am sorry if I hurt you but I am doing this for you,” Magnus explained softly.

“Are you? Really?” Alec challenged.

“Damn it, Alexander! Don’t do this,” Magnus warned him.

Alec looked away, a bit embarrassed. It was unfair of him to demand Magnus was ready to say those words just because he was and equally unfair to demand that when it came to immortality, a promise of being together forever. _Nephilim loved once, fiercely_. He knew now, beyond a doubt, Magnus was that one. More time would not change that. However, Warlocks didn’t have such a concept and a part of love was respecting each other’s differences. Magnus wanted more time; he would need to give that. What was a bit more time after waiting for years anyway?

“Sorry,” Alec said softly, looking back at him.

Magnus nodded, accepting the apology, seeing Alec meant it.

“Let’s just stay in the moment, in the present, in the here and now. We will discuss this again later,” Magnus promised him.

“Ok,” Alec agreed.

“You are everything to me. You know that. Don’t push me away again,” Magnus repeated tenderly, stroking his cheek.

Alec put his own hand over his on his cheek and leaned into the touch. He smiled at him, warmly, tenderly.

“I know,” Alec said softly as he let go of his hand and Magnus withdrew it. “And I still love you.”

“I know. Me too, pet,” Magnus told him lovingly, going as far as he was willing to go for now.

Alec was satisfied with that for now and smiled at him before he snuggled close, laying his head on his chest and put his arms around him. Magnus put his arms around him as well and held him close, kissing the top of his head. They fell asleep like that, safe within each other’s embrace.

Over the next few days Magnus had explained a bit more to Alec about Camille, a past Vampire lover he had had who had used love declarations to manipulate him. It had made Alec wonder if she was still alive and if she was if it would be possible for him to find a Downworlder Law he could use to call her out so he could kill her. She sounded a lot like Valentine if Valentine had stuck with manipulation and hadn’t added abuse and torture on top of that.

However, their personal lives had been forced to take a backseat to the war as preparations for the large-scale attack on Alicante turned everything upside down. To avoid suspicion from Valentine, Magnus had ordered a continuous but mild attack on Alicante’s wards. Valentine would send troops through the wards to attack the Warlocks, meaning Magnus had ordered Seelies, Vampires and Werewolves to make up a protective force for the warlocks working on the wards. The wards would be weakened slightly but they were too strong to break easily; that would take a much larger Warlock force and a continuous attack for weeks, maybe months, as Alicante’s wards were strengthened by angelic magic, which fought intensely against the demonic magic of the Warlocks.

The real attack would start tomorrow and to hide the troop movements and the supply shipments Ragnor had arranged, Magnus had ordered skirmishes to break out all over the front lines to keep Valentine distracted. So far, the distractions seemed to work as Valentine sent troops out to meet the attacking Downworlders at the front lines but it was at a large price.

The number of dead Vampires were high but the lack of a body to leave behind somehow made it easier to deal with; the dead remained just black numbers on a white piece of paper. It was similar with the Seelies as their bodies were taken back to the Seelie Realm; so many by now that **all** newly arrived Seelie warriors came from the Seelie Realm with butterflies of mourning decorating their hair or outfits. It was more difficult with the dead Warlocks and Werewolves; those were anything but numbers on a page. Bodies of Warlocks and Werewolves had come back to the mansion in a steady stream and emergency hospitals had been set up all along the front lines, with some officers being treated in an emergency hospital being set up to the left of Magnus’ mansion. People were getting little sleep, tempers were flying high and there was a constant smell of blood, fear and pain in the air.

Another reason for increased tension was that the skirmishes with the Nephilim had resulted in some live Nephilim prisoners that had to be sorted first in common soldiers and officers and then it had to be decided what to do with them. A few officers were already being tortured in the basement of Magnus’ mansion in the hope they knew more about the wards around Alicante that they could use in the coming battle.

With the amount of dead and wounded, everyone running on fumes, Magnus had decided that all POWs should be taken to the mansion and processed there for fear of retaliation against the captives. Magnus had conjured up a separate small one-floor building for the captive Shadowhunters. As most Nephilim fought to the death so far, since the attack on Magnus, there had been only 465 Nephilim captured alive, of those 278 had so far been confirmed as common soldiers. Of those only 87 had so far taken the offer of being turned instead of death. These 87 POWs had already been turned into either vampire or werewolf so they could be sent back to the front lines; this time fighting for the other side. The remaining soldiers had been killed and the sweet smell of the burning bodies that seemed to linger for hours did nothing to help ease the tension in the air in and around Magnus’ mansion.

The punishment of the Warlock in the mansion courtyard seemed to help distract some of the Downworlders so they could take their frustrations out on him. After Magnus had drawn first blood and Lorenzo had followed him everyone could freely torture him as they saw fit, magic keeping the captive Warlock alive way past normal pain endurance. Having grown tired of hearing his screams Magnus had erected a force shield around the podium the Warlock was magically bound to so his screams only reached the bystanders and didn’t disturb the whole mansion.

Jace had been sent as part of the escort for the Warlocks working on Alicante’s wards; they needed him in place for the battle tomorrow so it was a good excuse and as one of their best warriors, he was a good protector for the Warlocks.

Magnus was very busy these days and Alec offered what help and insights he could. Now he had gone to train with his bow and arrow to be ready for the battle tomorrow while Magnus had a meeting. It was just before lunchtime and Alec was thinking he should start to head back, having fired his last arrow at the target at the end of the range. He put down his bow and quiver and was about to walk towards the target at the end of the range to collect his arrows when a voice stopped him.

“Did you escape, Shadowhunter?”

Alec sprung around and saw a Seelie solider looking at him, his sword raised, coming up to him with quick strikes. He looked tired and worn, butterflies in his long black hair; he had probably not slept for days. He looked young, even for a Seelie, inexperienced, skittish, his eyes shifting and looking around all the time, his body so tense it was a wonder he hadn’t exploded yet.

Alec quickly knelt and was suddenly aware he hadn’t been thinking about his outfit when he had gone to train. He wore dark pants and a dark turtleneck as the autumn weather today was crisp. He had pulled up his selves as he had been training so his runes were visible. However, both his collar and the burn mark on his neck was hidden from view. Only his bracelet indicated he was special but he was unsure if anyone who wasn’t a Warlock could tell the significance of it.

“What do you mean, Sir?” Alec asked calmly, respectfully, keeping his eyes lowered, when the Seelie soldier stopped before him, looking down at him, his sword still in his hand.

“From the POW housing. We have five Nephilim unaccounted for,” the Seelie admitted, looking down at him thoughtfully.

Alec cursed himself under his breath. He had known war his whole life; misunderstandings and miscommunication were common and a sure way to get killed. In the middle of this chaos people got lost, figuratively and literally.

“No, Sir,” Alec replied, speaking calmly but firmly in the hope that his own calm would help the Seelie soldier settle down. He wasn’t feeling afraid at the situation, just annoyed with himself that he had gotten himself into this situation to begin with.

“Hmm….You are pretty,” the Seelie commented thoughtfully as he took a hand under his chin and lifted his face up so they were looking at each other.

Seelies, being half Angels, were always physically beautiful and were themselves drawn to beautiful things; even more so if they felt they were rare in some way. The Seelie smiled; he could use a little release, he would love to forget the war and the horrors for a little while, buried inside of this creature.

“And such lovely eyes…for a Nephilim,” the Seelie told him, intrigued.

Alec pulled his head back and out of his grip, remembering what Magnus had told him about no one else being allowed to touch him.

“Back off, Sir. I belong to…” Alec started to say, a warning in his tone.

The Seelie backhanded him hard enough for Alec’s head to fly to the side. He took a hard grip in Alec’s hair and forced his head back and up so he was looking at him. Alec barely winced at the pain but instead gave him a cold and defiant look.

“Don’t talk back to me, Shadowhunter,” the Seelie warned darkly.

Alec rolled his eyes at the soldier; he was actually trying to prevent him from being brutally murdered but fine; have it that way!

“I am not a Shadowhunter. I am trying to tell you I belo…” Alec started to say, realizing it would be hard to believe that he would be out here alone if he really was one of the only two male former Shadowhunters now belonging to the highest ranking Warlocks in the Shadow World. Oh, well his loss.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up, prisoner?” The Seelie warned, hitting his face again and shaking him back and forth, using the grip in his hair to do so.

Alec winced slightly at the pull in his hair but then gave the Seelie an annoyed look.

“I am trying to…” Alec tried again to explain.

The Seelie did a hand movement and used his magic to have a leaf fly over and cover his mouth, cutting off his words. Alec stopped speaking when he realized he was not being heard and instead just rolled his eyes at the Seelie again; seriously?!

“You know if you weren’t so pretty I would just kill you for trying to escape but your beauty gives me other ideas,” the Seelie said with increasing lust in his eyes as he looked down at him and put his sword against his throat.

Alec knew that look well; little sleep, always on edge and now a hated enemy at your feet… he had had to stop many Nephilim soldiers from taking the edge off with the very same Downworlder prisoners they hated so much.

Alec’s eyes narrowed dangerously in warning and hatred and his hands formed fists. Yeah, that was not happening.

The Seelie kept the sword against his throat and ordered, the words a challenge as he with a hand wave made the leaf disappear from his mouth, “Stand up and kiss me.”

Alec shook his head, fuming, “Don’t you dare touch me!”

The Seelie looked infuriated at being talked to like that by his enemy and pushed the blade closer, enough to just nick the skin, drawing a small droplet of blood. Alec didn’t even wince but just gave him a warning look.

“Someone should teach you your place,” the Seelie warned, the sword so close to his skin Alec had difficulty swallowing.

“It won’t be you!” Alec spat out.

“Fine! We will do this the hard way then,” the Seelie concluded and pulled him forcefully to his feet.

The Seelie kept his sword so tight against his throat he drew a bit more blood and then took out a small dagger with the other hand. He let Alec see it and grinned at the look of alarm on his face.

“Don’t…” Alec got out before the sword on his throat stopped further words.

“Now, stand still or it will just hurt you more,” the Seelie warned as he used the dagger to cut his pants at the left and right side of his hips before being able to pull them down to his ankles.

“Fuck you!” Alec spat, anger and rising fear making it difficult for him to stand still despite the sword at his throat.

He wasn’t afraid of being raped but more the general situation he was finding himself in. He had sized the Seelie up and even now, the sword to his throat, he could get out of it; the Seelie was too on edge. However, he had to wait for his moment of opportunity to escape with as few injuries as possible. For a brief moment he worried for how Magnus would react to all of this but then dismissed it; he knew Magnus. He would know he spoke the truth about what had happened. But he wouldn’t be happy at all. Damnit; he should have thought this more through but he was still getting used to his new position and role here.

“I am working on it,” the Seelie smirked and reached out a hand to touch his face.

“Let go!” Alec ordered hotly and did the only thing he could think of in the situation; he bit the Seelie’s hand as soon as it was within range, drawing blood.

The Seelie tore his hand back, looking at the blood and the ugly wounds left by Alec’s teeth.

“You little bastard! You hurt me!” The Seelie complained, looking at him as if he didn’t quite understand it had happened.

Alec grinned darkly, his teeth and lips covered in the Seelie’s blood.

“You touched me! Believe me; you will hurt much more for that!” Alec spat out furiously.

“What are you talking about, Shadowhunter?!” the Seelie asked annoyed and confused.

Alec’s whole body relaxed and his fears disappeared at once when he saw a portal open behind the Seelie. The Seelie looked confused at him, not seeing the portal.

“The fact that he belongs to me!” Magnus said dangerously, as he walked over to them, reaching them in two large steps, his cat eyes on display due to his anger, quickly scanning Alec to ensure himself he was unharmed.

“My Prince!” The Seelie exclaimed, his eyes darkening in fear when he saw the anger on his face. He quickly dropped both the sword and the dagger and sank to one knee at once.

Alec took a deep breath as soon as the sword was gone, taking a hand to his throat, finding it slightly painful to breath. He looked darkly down at the Seelie bending the knee for Magnus and kicked his nearest leg, hard, enjoying that the Seelie had to fight to maintain the position but to his credit he didn’t look at him or react otherwise.

Alec then looked up at Magnus and smiled widely.

“Magnus!” Alec said joyfully, forgetting all about protocol in his happiness at seeing him.

Alec pulled up his ruined pants before he eagerly ran into his open arms, holding his pants up with one hand.

“Darling! Are you hurt? Let me look at you,” Magnus asked worried, protocol equally forgotten in his worry and concern.

Magnus pulled a bit back to look at him, his eyes narrowing when he saw his torn pants, bruised chin and injured throat.

“I am fine,” Alec assured him, smiling.

“You are now,” Magnus corrected as he took a hand and with healing magic quickly healed his chin and his throat. Finally, with a snap of his fingers Alec’s pants were fixed again.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec said with a smile.

“Stay behind me,” Magnus ordered, having a firm grip on his hand as he turned to face the kneeling Seelie.

Alec nodded and remained behind Magnus as he stood in front of the Seelie. Even without knowing Magnus as well as he did now Alec could tell he was seething with rage.

“You touched him!” Magnus accused hotly, his cat eyes shooting dangers at the kneeling Seelie.

“I didn’t know he was yours, my Prince,” the Seelie said apologetically, fearfully, not looking at him as he had not been allowed to do so.

“You did know I forbade rape! What is going on lately? You know what? I don’t care! I don’t care that you are all angry and tired and fed up over this war. I expect better from my people; all my people! Above all; I expect complete obedience and dedication to my words. I **will** have order in my own house!” Magnus said darkly and made his magic wrap around the Seelie, like fire eating at his body, inflicting an increasing amount of pure agony.

“Ahhhhhh!” The Seelie screamed in pain, trying to use his own magic as a shield but to no avail; it was like his whole body was in flames.

“I will have you quartered and drawn! If I had the time I would do it in public, but I don’t have the patience for rituals. Instead I will speed up time for you and you alone so you will feel like this process has taken days instead of seconds,” Magnus explained cruelly.

Magnus smiled evilly as he snapped his fingers and magical forces started to pull the Seelie apart, his body being held up into the air, his feet a few centimeters above the grass, his legs and arms stretched out as he was pulled to all four corners of the world.

“Mercy! Please!” the Seelie begged, crying, screaming, the pain unbearable.

“No!” Magnus said coldly, mercilessly as he did a wave of his hand and time sped up for the Seelie, adding an extra layer of magic to keep the Seelie conscious and aware way beyond his normal level of endurance.

“Ahhh!” the Seelie cried, his throat hoarse from yelling.

After a few days had passed for the Seelie, seconds for the rest of the world, Magnus was certain from the bruised broken and bloody mess his body had turned into in those, for him, only seconds, that the Seelie would have to be in unbearable pain.

“Ready to die?” Magnus asked almost kindly.

“Please…please, yes,” the Seelie got out, crying, begging, his voice almost gone from screaming, barely able to say anything through the pure agony he was in.

“Well, not yet then!” Magnus declared cruelly, showing just why he was his father’s son as he with a snap of his fingers let time speed up further for the Seelie.

“Ahhh!” the Seelie screamed in pain, over and over.

“Should he die now, darling?” Magnus asked Alec, his voice kind and soft as he addressed him, in sharp contrast to how he had addressed the Seelie.

“Yes. His screams annoy me,” Alec said darkly, giving the agonized Seelie a cold look. He had warned him; he was reaping as he had sowed.

“You heard him. You can die now,” Magnus told the Seelie after an additional few days had passed for him, stopping the spell so time was moving normally for him again.

The Seelie was too far gone to speak at that point, his eyes didn’t even seem to register Magnus any longer.

“Ahh!” the Seelie cried out as his limbs were torn all the way free from his body and agony to a level he had never experienced before washed over him for seconds that felt like hours before death mercifully claimed him and his screams died out.

With a hand wave Magnus made the Seelie’s broken body fall to the ground, the silence almost deafening. The Earth had felt the Seelie die and vines started to move towards the body to take it to the Seelie Realm.

Magnus quickly wrote a note to the Seelie King and sent off the fire message with a wave of his hand so he was informed, with a warning for the King to keep his people in line. Everyone was on edge but that just meant discipline had to be maintained even more.

“There, a fire message to Meliorn explaining the situation and now let’s look at you properly,” Magnus declared and turned around to face Alec, his glamour back in place, his expression worried and soft, his gaze tender.

Magnus touched Alec’s cheeks and then his arms, turning him over to look at his back and then turning him back again. Alec allowed it all with a fond look and overbearing smile.

“I really am fine, my Prince. You just healed what injuries I had,” Alec assured him warmly, noticing that Magnus’ hands were shaking slightly and put one of his own hands over his on his body to stop it and calm him.

Alec gave Magnus a calming smile, becoming increasingly aware that Magnus was clearly much more shaken up over this than he was. Not that Alec had not been worried about the threat of rape but he had known he could have gotten out of it; with wounds and bruises, but all the same.

“I will be the judge of that,” Magnus said and scooted him up in his arms, bridal style, a determined look on his face, using magic to help him carry the Nephilim effortlessly.

Alec laid his arms around Magnus’ neck to make it easier for him to carry him.

“I can walk too, my Prince,” Alec told him warmly but couldn’t help but smile at the affection he could feel from Magnus’ fussing.

“I don’t want you to,” Magnus told him fondly as he gave him a quick and almost chaste kiss.

Magnus moved one hand the smallest bit and made a portal to his private quarters. He carried Alec through it and they exited in the living room, the portal closing behind them. Magnus carried Alec over to a sofa and put him down on it as gently as if he was made of crystals.

“Nothing happened,” Alec reassured him when Magnus looked down at him, worry in his eyes.

“He attacked you,” Magnus said, thanking whoever wanted to listen that he had decided to come surprise Alec and take him for lunch instead of waiting for him to come back.

“I really am fine, my Prince,” Alec assured him, reaching out a hand towards him, seeing the self-doubt, pain and worry on Magnus’ face.

Magnus fought a lump in his throat at the images dancing in his brain at what had almost happened. What could have happened. He bent one knee next to Alec and took his outstretched hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly, making Alec blush and give him a surprised look at the romantic gesture not to mention him kneeling next to him. Magnus took the hand he had kissed and folded it in Alec’s lap with his other hand, putting both of his own hands over Alec’s.

“Hush. Let me just give you some healing magic all the same,” Magnus told him, fighting to regain a sense of balance, his heart beating so fast in his chest he felt it might explode.

Alec looked down at the kneeling Prince, awed by the gesture, unsure what to say.

“Thank you, my Prince,” he said softly.

There wasn’t really anything to heal so Magnus withdrew his magic again and snapped his fingers, making a glass and a plate of food appear on a table next to the sofa.

“There! Steak, vodka and chocolates,” Magnus told him, nodding towards it, encouraging him to have it to get his strength back.

Alec smiled at the sweet although misguided gesture as Nephilim didn’t recharge like this but he wasn’t going to mention that.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec said affectionately and Magnus withdrew his hands and nodded to the drink and the food.

To calm the Warlock Alec obediently took a sip of the vodka and ate two pieces of chocolate.

“You could have died,” Magnus got out, fighting the fear and panic the very thought brought him.

Alec shook his head and Magnus rose to sit beside Alec on the sofa.

“I really couldn’t, my Prince,” Alec assured him warmly.

“You could,” Magnus insisted stubbornly, pained. Mortals were so fragile and fleeting.

“Not really, my Prince,” Alec denied, putting a hand on Magnus’ thigh.

Magnus sighed, his expression annoyed and filled with affection as he said, “Stop interrupting me when I am trying to say I lo…I cherish you. A lot.”

“I know. It’s ok,” Alec assured him, smiling widely as he had caught the slip up.

“Screw that. I want you to know that I care for you. That I cherish you. One day when the time is right, when things have settled, I will say what you want to hear, what you deserve to hear, in the way and manner you deserve to hear it,” Magnus swore, taking a firm grip on Alec’s nearest hand, his eyes piercing into his.

Alec nodded, feeling very emotional suddenly, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly because he didn’t know what else to say, feeling overwhelmed.

Magnus leaned over and kissed him tenderly. As he pulled back he told him sincerely, “Just know you matter to me. More than anything else in my life.”

Alec smiled joyfully as he replied, the words coming easily to him, “I love you too, my Prince.”

“I will see you safe; I swear,” Magnus vowed, smiling at Alec’s words.

Alec nodded as he said with certainty, “I know. I am safe.”

Magnus was silent for a few seconds before he said firmly, fear and pain in his eyes, “I want you to stay here when we begin the attack on Alliance tomorrow.”

Alec shook his head in worry, not liking the idea of Magnus going to war without him one bit, “No, please, my Prince. I can help.”

Magnus smiled at that but continued in a firm tone that didn’t do much to hide his worry and concern, “Help me with the battle plans but I don’t want you in harm’s way. I will post guards around my private quarters I know I can trust.” Magnus paused before he added, waving pointedly towards Alec’s turtleneck, “And I want you to never again wear anything that covers your collar and brand.”

To emphasize his point Magnus did a snap of his fingers and the turtleneck now had a soft V-neck instead, showing Alec’s brand and collar.

“I apologize; I did not think about that when I dressed,” Alec admitted, not used to having to consider these things when he picked out his clothes. “Of course I will ensure this in the future but my Prince …”

Magnus shook his head and interrupted him, his voice firm and unyielding, his cat eyes showing for a moment, reflecting the fear and pain he had felt when he had seen Alec’s predicament, “No buts! I could have lost you and I never want to feel that again!”

“My Prince, I am a warrior,” Alec protested weakly, unsure what else to say.

“You are mine! I won’t risk your life! Not now. Not ever again!” Magnus said forcefully, his cat eyes shining golden but Alec could see unshed tears shining in them.

“No need to say anything else. It’s ok, Magnus. It’s ok,” Alec said calmingly, giving up his protests at once when he saw how affected Magnus was; nothing was worth that.

Alec leaned close and they kissed softly, tenderly, before Magnus pulled him into a warm hug.

“Don’t…don’t ever leave me,” Magnus pleaded softly, agonized, against the curve of Alec’s neck, his breath hot on his skin.

“I won’t. I won’t. I promise. Ok? I promise,” Alec said heartfelt, moving a hand up to stroke his hair as he held him close, unsure if he was holding Magnus or he was holding him. Likely, they were holding each other.

“Please…stay here. Stay where I know you are safe. Stay for me?” Magnus mumbled softly against his neck, his voice needy and desperate, fearful and edged with pain. He was holding him so close it was almost painful though Alec didn’t mind one bit.

“Ok, ok. I will. I will stay here. I promise, ok?” Alec calmed him in a soft voice, his lips close to his ear as he replied, wanting to remove that pain and fear from his voice more than he had ever wanted to do anything in his life.

Magnus sighed in relief as he pulled a bit back so he could look at Alec.

“You are priceless and irreplaceable to me, Alexander,” Magnus said softly and kissed his lips ever so tenderly and gently as if he was made of the most precious material in the universe because to him Alec was precisely that; priceless and perfect and his!

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec said lovingly, affectionately, hugging him tight once more, knowing he was telling him just that in every way possible except saying the words.

He knew he would worry terribly for Magnus when he went into battle tomorrow without him but there was nothing he would not offer to ensure he never again saw such pain in his eyes ever again. Hopefully, the battle would go precisely as they had planned and the city would fall within days, opening the door to the beginning of the end for Idris and Valentine’s fall.

_The end of part 17 – Ok, now we should be ready to attack Alicante! Will Alec really be safer left behind? Will Alec even STAY behind? Will Magnus be safe without the archer joining the battle? Let’s see in chapter 18_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The in-joke is how Magnus kills the Seelie; Magnus killed the guard who almost raped Alec in my story "Enemy of the State" the same way [You can read that story, about Jace and Alec being kidnapped by an evil government agency and forced to work for them while Magnus starts a war to find Alec, here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603762]  
> This chapter had several elements readers asked for: Magnus saving Alec, Magnus avenging Alec, sex, the L word talk, talk on immortality and Alec's soul. Hope you guys liked it.  
> Yes, I ended up gifting you guys one of my suggested gifts despite the lack of kudos. Call it good faith in the hope you would then consider sprinkling a bit of kudos my way ;)  
> So, will Alec really stay safe and away from the battle? What do you guys think? ;)  
> For the WW2 interested; I will be using inspiration from Operation Market Garden for the Alicante battle, with special focus on the British 1st Airborne Division and the battle of Arnhem. I would love to hear if any of you have some thoughts or ideas of how I will/should/could use these elements?  
> The kudos game so far means have to give you guys two gifts: A scene with Madzie (planned for chapter 20) and someone getting a pet (planned for chapter 18). The remaining gifts I offered are still being offered so if you want any of that to happen go find the kudos button. :)  
> I will try and update all my stories more often in these difficult times. In return I would love a kudos or a comment from you guys. It would mean so much to me; now more than ever.  
> Hugs and love - stay safe, please no hoarding, help the elderly and those in need and don't panic. Be considerate and keep loving Malec :)


	18. Roles to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo defies Magnus' orders to try and get Alec to join the battle for Alicante and Andrew is given some very special gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Lexxyia as is the whole story now as she loves it so much. Thank you, darling, for always motivating me with your kind feedback and for openly and often promoting this story; that means a lot to me.  
> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 27 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Some angst, talk of punishment and disgrace/honor, injury, suicide and sacrifice mentioned but not shown, mention of Mundane racism.  
> There is an in-joke in this chapter for people reading my work in other fandoms.

**Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings. And I hope everyone stay safe in these times; thanks to everyone who has wished that for me. Means a lot to hear from you guys!**

# Chapter 18: Roles to Play

_“No, it's not our paradise but it's all we want and it's all that we're fighting for. Though it's not paradise.” (Paradise (What About Us), Within Temptation)_

Alec was pacing back and forth in Magnus’ study. The attack on Alicante had started ten hours ago and nothing; no news. Nothing! Magnus had handed him a steele so he could use his runes if he had to defend himself and Alec had activated several runes so he didn’t need sleep or food, ready if Magnus should come back. **When** he came back. **When**!

Magnus had insisted on leading the attack force being dropped into Alicante. The force had been small, out of necessity due to the amount of energy required to tear a small hole in the wards, 30 man strong. Magnus, Lorenzo, Jace, Meliorn and Raphael had been the officers leading the attack, together with Werewolf, Vampire and Seelie soldiers. Magnus and Lorenzo had been the only Warlocks; they could not spare more to join the attack force. If the attack should fail all Warlocks going had a duty to ensure death before capture and the survival of the Downworld relied on Warlocks, as they were their strongest warriors. Furthermore, the coordinated attack on the wards surrounding Idris meant that Warlocks were needed elsewhere.

Alec had shifted between being worried and angry, back and forth like an emotional boomerang. Simon coordinated the attack from the mansion and was kind enough to update him every hour despite being overwhelmed with fire messages and runners reporting on progress and asking for orders. By now they all knew things hadn’t gone as planned as it was hours since the forces inside Alicante should have met up with Luke’s forces waiting on the outside. Alec had sent a few fire messages back and forth to Izzy who had managed to talk Meliorn into letting her stand guard for the Warlocks attacking Alicante’s wards as she had promised to stay outside the besieged city and destroy anyone attacking but not to enter Alicante. Isabelle had told him they had a steady stream of skirmishes with Shadowhunters who tried to take out the Warlocks but Valentine were clearly not overly worried, believing the wards would hold.

Everyone at the mansion was worried sick as the hours ticked by with no news from the Prince. It was unlikely Magnus had been captured or had been killed (or killed himself to avoid capture); Valentine would have proclaimed that to all far and wide if that had been the case. However, something was clearly wrong; it had been too long. Something hadn’t gone as planned. Simon had informed him just half an hour ago that Luke’s forces outside the wards were now under heavy attack which meant Magnus and the attack force left in Alicante had been unable to hold any forces back; they were either overrun, pinned down or worse.

The first few hours after Magnus had left through the portal to Alicante Alec had been fine. He trusted Magnus; he was a great warrior. He was frustrated at being left behind but fine. He would wait. He could wait. It was what Magnus had wanted. Then the hours went by. And he wasn’t fine any longer.

By now Alec was ready to murder someone and the smallest sound was making him flinch. He was so on edge he had picked up his bow and quiver and put both on Magnus’ desk in his study; one of the cats had startled him and with his warrior reflexes he had quickly got an arrow on his bow and had almost shot it before he had realized what the noise had been. He had changed into combat gear just in case; if nothing else then because it helped him calm down to feel ready. He was now dressed in all black, completely covered except for his collar but his runes were not visible; not a good idea during a battle as it could end up getting him killed by his own people; e.g. the Downworlder army.

Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the study and Alec both tensed and was hopeful; was Magnus returning? Just in case, considering Magnus had been attacked in this room just a few days before, Alec put an arrow to his bow and waited, ready to shoot. He lowered his bow in shock and surprise when Lorenzo all but stumbled out, one arm cradled against his chest as if he held something precious in it but Alec couldn’t see anything; in fact his eyes got blurry when he looked there. A glamour. Why would he glamour something? He was in a black suit with edges decorated with diamonds; having proclaimed as he had left for Alicante with Magnus that if he died in battle he would die in style.

“Lorenzo!” Alec exclaimed as he put the bow back on the table, giving him a worried look as he noticed Lorenzo put the hand he was not cradling to his body against his side in pain, his face showing his agony as he struggled to stand up straight while the portal closed behind him. Lorenzo’s eyes found him, struggling to get his breathing and pain under control.

“Alec,” Lorenzo got out, clearly relieved to see him.

“My apologies. General Rey,” Alec quickly corrected himself and went to his knees next to Magnus’ desk, a few meters from Lorenzo, bowing his head.

“I just mutinied so I think we can be informal so you can rise,” Lorenzo told him with a hint of dark humor and brutal honesty as he managed to get the pain under control and stand up straight. However, he still had a hand to his side and the other was still against his chest as if he was carrying or cradling something small and light that was invisible to Alec’s eye.

“You **what**?!” Alec asked shocked as he got to his feet and walked closer to him, taking in his drained features and the signs of battle on his clothes; a few dried droplets of blood, some dirt, some tears and some burns from Warlock fireballs.

“For the record then from here on out I am ordering you to obey me,” Lorenzo told him when Alec stopped in front of him, giving him a worried look.

Alec looked at him in puzzlement.

“Ok?” Alec said hesitantly, not understanding why he would say that. “I am not disobeying you, Lorenzo,” Alec reminded him softly, matter of fact.

Lorenzo nodded grimly as he said, “I know. It’s for later.” He paused before adding darkly, “If there is a later.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked worried, fearing the worst regarding Magnus. Was he safe?

“You won’t be considered as taking part in a mutiny if I order you and you won’t be punished for disobeying a royal command to the same degree if it was done due to my order,” Lorenzo explained. He gave him a worried look as he added, “However, I fear you will be punished all the same should we live through this as a royal command supersedes my own and we all heard Magnus order you to remain here.”

Alec sighed in annoyance; he didn’t care about that! He wanted to know about Magnus.

“I don’t care about punishment,” Alec assured him.

“My command will protect you but not fully. I am certain Magnus will choose something as mild as he can but if we all live through this he would still have to punish you for disregarding his command,” Lorenzo warned him.

“I grew up with Valentine. I will be fine. Besides, I know the Prince. His punishment will be balanced. I do not fear it and I would be proud to bear a punishment that would indicate I sacrificed for my Prince,” Alec told him frankly. He paused for a moment as he added worried, “Though I do worry about your own punishment…what is the punishment for mutiny?”

“The same as in any army; death,” Lorenzo said grimly. “Quite painfully of course,” he added with dark humor.

Alec looked confused at him; there was no way Lorenzo would casually risk such a fate, such disgrace.

“Ok, Lorenzo, what is going on?” Alec insistently, putting a hand on the Warlock’ right shoulder and looked at how he was cradling his right hand and using his left hand to touch his left side; he could see blood staining his clothes between his fingers on that side of his body.

“Are you injured?” Alec asked, nodding pointedly to his left side.

“A bit,” Lorenzo admitted and briefly took away his hand so Alec could see an ugly wound, likely a slash from a blade that was bleeding heavily.

“By the Angel!” Alec got out, shaking his head in worry and annoyance that Lorenzo hadn’t said he was injured right away.

“No need for blasphemy over that,” Lorenzo reprimanded with a teasing look, clearly trying to distract himself from his pain with humor.

Alec shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, “Magnus was right.”

“What about?” Lorenzo asked, having heard him.

“You are impossible,” Alec said frankly as he touched his left hand covering the wound to get a better look at the injury and Lorenzo removed it so he could see.

“That I am,” Lorenzo admitted, fighting back the pain.

“Can’t you magically heal the wound or something?” Alec asked as he looked at the wound before he helped guide Lorenzo’s hand back to cover it.

Lorenzo shook his head, “Yes, but I don’t want to risk it; it will drain me too much.”

“Send for Catarina then,” Alec suggested.

“At the front lines,” Lorenzo reminded him.

“Surely we have Warlocks here,” Alec insisted stubbornly.

“Warlocks are our best weapon against Valentine and Alicante so no,” Lorenzo said matter of fact.

Alec rolled his eyes in frustration and annoyance.

“Fine!” Alec said, throwing up his hands. “Take off all of these layers of clothes so I can look at you. I have some Mundane medical supplies left from…you know,” Alec added sheepishly, embarrassed as he walked towards the bathroom in the master bedroom.

“When you were flogged?” Lorenzo supplied evenly, not judging, just saying it as it was.

Alec returned from the bathroom with a box of medical supplies and put the box next to a small table close to where Lorenzo was standing.

“Yeah,” Alec admitted, embarrassed even now at thinking about having failed Magnus in such a way.

Lorenzo gave him an encouraging look as he said in a warm tone, “Chin up; we have all been there. Magnus is a softy also in his punishments, isn’t he?”

Alec rolled his eyes at him again although his expression was fond and overbearing. Lorenzo pushed aside his jacket a bit awkwardly as he still cradled his other arm. He pulled up his shirt but at Alec’s look, he shook his head, refusing to undress. Alec saw several scars from his time at the camps decorating the skin he could see and Lorenzo was still cradling his right arm against his chest; likely the reasons for him not wanting to undress.

“I should have known he would have punished you at some point,” Alec commented as he took some disinfection liquid on a cotton swab and swatted Lorenzo’s hand away from the wound so he could clean it, hoping his joke would distract Lorenzo from some of the pain of the disinfection.

Lorenzo winced at the pain but let Alec’s words divert his attention as Alec had hoped.

He shrugged as he said, “I knew the punishment then as I know it now for my defection.”

Alec finished cleaning the wound and could see it was too wide to simply cover; he would need to sew it together. A barbaric Mundane practice but without runes or magic it was the only thing to do. Luckily, thanks to Valentine’s fondness for physical punishments and letting injuries heal the Mundane way as a part of the punishment, Alec knew how to tend to wounds the Mundane way, including how to sew them together.

“Ok, now what is really going on?” Alec asked, trying to distract Lorenzo as he saw the flash of fear in the Warlock’s eyes as he started to thread a needle and took out the lighter from the box, ready to burn the needle to disinfect it and make it easier to pierce the skin. Alec was sympathetic to Lorenzo’s reaction; Mundane medicinal practices were horrific when one wasn’t used to them.  
“It seems Valentine has done some improvements to Alicante’s defenses. We are not holding anything back; Luke and his forces are likely being bombarded as we speak,” Lorenzo admitted with a pained air, hating to admit defeat.

Alec nodded grimly as he started to heat the needle with the lighter, “They are; Simon has been updating me.”

“Simon? We can use him here,” Lorenzo said thoughtfully as he wrote a quick fire message and sent it off.

“How about the attack force?” Alec asked worried as he turned off the lighter and looked at the needle to check it was as warm as he wanted.

“Valentine has had large projectors placed in Alicante’s key towers and tall buildings. The light they shine down is made from pure Adamas; get caught by the light and you burn,” Lorenzo revealed with a pained air, briefly closing his eyes against the memory of seeing some of their men burned to a crisp on the spot when the spotlight touched them.

“Magnus?” Alec asked worried as he moved over to Lorenzo and bent on one knee next to his wounded side to better have access.

“Alive,” Lorenzo calmed him.

Alec took a relieved breath, his heart finally able to beat correctly again.

“The others? Jason?” Alec asked worried as he removed Lorenzo’s hand from the wound and pushed the needle into Lorenzo’s skin at the start of the wound.

Lorenzo tensed as agony flared through him, biting his lower lip until it bled but then took a deep breath, forcing himself to breathe through the pain.

“We went in 30; when I got out we were down to 14,” Lorenzo managed to get out through the pain as Alec pulled the thread though the hole he had just made in his skin.

“And…” Alec asked, letting the rest be unsaid, knowing Lorenzo knew whom he was asking for.

“Raphael, Jason, Magnus, Meliorn…they are all still alive,” Lorenzo assured him after staying quiet as well as he could while Alec pushed the needle into him again, being able to talk and breathe only when Alec was pulling the thread through him and not pushing the needle into him.

Alec nodded, relieved, as he said, “Good.”

“Jason and Meliorn are the only ones left who can withstand the light; it burns but it doesn’t kill them,” Lorenzo told him, fighting to get the words out over the pain, his eyes glassy but he fought back the tears of pain with a stubborn refusal that had saved him in the camps as well. If he could survive the camps he could survive this although he had to admit Mundane healing sucked! A lot!

“That’s something at least,” Alec agreed as he focused on his macabre needlework.

“Valentine had his people specifically target the Seelies Meliorn had brought with him first as their mixed angel blood allows them to survive the light the projectors shine down,” Lorenzo told him.

Alec grimaced; yes, Valentine would do that for sure.

“So that’s why they are targeting the Seelies in Luke’s forces outside Alicante’s wards,” Alec said out loud; it was something Simon and him had wondered about when Simon had brought him this news in his latest update.

Lorenzo nodded grimly, “Yes.”

“They are of course also targeting the Warlocks trying to put a strain on the wards surrounding Alicante but we knew that,” Alec told him, referring to the Warlocks attacking Alicante’s wards from the outside.

“Indeed,” Lorenzo agreed, his hands curled into fists, hoping Alec would finish soon because he was getting an increasing urge to smack him, hard, to make him stop torturing him with that needle.

“There, all done,” Alec declared when he had finished sewing him, standing up and looking satisfied at Lorenzo’s wound, his hands covered in Lorenzo’s blood.

“Finally!” Lorenzo mumbled under his breath.

“So grateful,” Alec complained though his voice indicated he was teasing as he cleaned the wound with a disinfected cloth before putting two cotton pads on the wound. Alec then used a large white bandage to tie around Lorenzo’s torso, holding the pads in place. He tied it and stood back, content with his handiwork, as he took away the medical supplies.

“Thanks,” Lorenzo said quietly, being able to breathe easier now, touching his bandaged side before he put his clothes back in order.

Having gone to the bathroom to leave the supplies there Alec had had time for his brain to go back to worrying about Magnus; not that his thoughts had ever really left that topic any way.

“So…you left the others behind, pinned down, back in Alicante?” Alec asked him when he returned to Lorenzo’s side, looking at him in disbelief, his anger increasing, as he thought of Magnus wounded, Jace pinned down….

Lorenzo nodded grimly, “Essentially.” He paused as he added darkly, a hint of self-hatred in his voice, “You forgot wounded and bleeding for most of them too.”

Alec saw red; literally. He hit Lorenzo with a fist, forcing his head to the side and blood flying.

“Bastard!” Alec swore hotly.

Lorenzo turned back to look at Alec as he took a hand and wiped the blood from his split lip.

“Feel better?” Lorenzo asked darkly, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No!” Alec said hotly, angrily. Then he paused as he admitted a bit sheepishly, “Maybe a little.”

“Good,” Lorenzo said grimly, nodding. “That one you got for free. The next one you won’t,” He added, a warning clear in his voice and on his face.

“Why? Why did you leave them? How did you even get out? I thought when you guys were first inside the wards you could only get out when the wards around Alicante fell,” Alec asked him with both confusion and betrayal clear in his voice.

“That is also correct,” Lorenzo admitted.

“Then how did you escape?” Alec persisted.

“You can thank this little creature for that,” Lorenzo told him, his voice and gaze softening as he looked down at his right arm cradled to his chest and did a hand movement with his left hand. Suddenly a small bundle was visible; no longer glamoured from view. A small creature was sleeping wrapped inside a soft pink blanket.

“What is it?” Alec asked curiously, trying to see the creature better inside the blanket.

“What? It’s a Warlock baby of course,” Lorenzo said with a hint of insult as he looked down at the baby fondly.

Alec moved closer and moved some of the blanket away from the face of the baby.

“Oh, wow. She has….cat ears,” Alec got out in surprise and wonder when he noticed.

The baby looked young, only a few months but way too tiny, frail, dirty and thin. Her skin was shiny and white and her eyes were closed. What little hair she had was white like snow and she had the cutest small cat ears on her head.

“And a cat tail too. Her Warlock Mark,” Lorenzo told him, his eyes and voice soft and tender as he looked down at the baby.

“And her skin….” Alec asked to be sure, touching one of her arms carefully.

“Diamond, yes,” Lorenzo confirmed, nodding.

“Two Warlock Marks?” Alec asked surprised.

Lorenzo shook his head.

“No, all connected. Just more noticeable than some others – like my Mark is all over my body and clearly visible whereas with Magnus it is just his eyes,” Lorenzo explained.

“True,” Alec nodded. He looked from the baby to Lorenzo, worry in his eyes when the baby kept her eyes shut and didn’t stir at all, “Is she ok?”

“She needs a doctor,” Lorenzo admitted, worried.

“The field hospital here is already flooded,” Alec told him, nodding towards the window to the garden where the field hospital was located.

“I will find another solution. For now I have put her under a spell,” Lorenzo told him.

“How did she help you get out? Is she very powerful?” Alec asked, not quite sure how Warlock biology worked when it came to babies.

“No. She doesn’t seem to have her powers yet which is also why she can’t glamour,” Lorenzo explained.

“Oh,” Alec said in understanding. Then he frowned in confusion. “Then what…”

“This is how I escaped,” Lorenzo explained and took out a small bottle from the inner pocket of his jacket.

Alec looked curiously at the bottle; it looked like a small perfume bottle, with a blue fog trapped inside.

“What is it?” Alec asked curiously.  
“It’s the Dying Breath of a Warlock, freely given,” Lorenzo explained, pride in the sacrifice, pain at the need for it clear in his voice.

“It’s **what**?” Alec asked in shock and horror, drawing physically away from the bottle as if he was afraid it would bite him.

“Two Warlocks were being transported to a new camp with their adoptive daughter, this little gem,” Lorenzo nodded affectionately to the bundle in his arms, “when we attacked Alicante. The Shadowhunters tried to kill all the prisoners in the transport but the girl and her adoptive parents were still alive when we got to them. However, her adoptive parents had been severely wounded. Healing them would have drained Magnus or me completely. The mother offered me her Dying Breath on the condition I escaped with her daughter. The father offered his for me to be able to break through the wards again to return and avenge his wife and him,” Lorenzo finished.

Alec looked curiously at the bottle before Lorenzo put it back inside his jacket pocket.

“So when freely given the Dying Breath of a Warlock….” Alec thought out loud, mentally wincing at the fate of the little Warlock family though what love and sacrifice! Valentine was so wrong; Downworlders were not weak at all; they were the strongest beings Alec had ever met.

“Among the most powerful magic there is; yes,” Lorenzo finished for him, nodding grimly. “The mother’s Dying Breath broke a hole in the wards just wide enough for me to take the daughter with me, the rift sealing itself shut as soon as I was through.”

“And the father’s breath will take you back?” Alec asked to confirm.

Lorenzo nodded, “Yes but I got out with two heartbeats and the Dying Breath will only allow two to return. The magic is not strong enough for more than that.”

Lorenzo could get back – back to Magnus, back to the battle. He knew he had promised Magnus to stay behind but surely he would understand if he disobeyed, wouldn’t he? You know what? Screw it! Magnus could punish him all he wanted when he came back because it would mean he came back! He was going! He was saving him and that was all there was to it!  
Alec looked determined at him, “Take me with you.” He paused and added, “Please.” He waited, trying to gauge Lorenzo’s response to that. If he wanted him to beg, plead, hang from the ceiling or jump on one leg…he didn’t care. He would do whatever it took. He was getting into Alicante and getting Magnus the Hell out of there!

Lorenzo smiled at that, clearly pleased but then grew serious.

“We will just have to rephrase that to minimize the fall back on you because that is precisely why I am here,” Lorenzo revealed, pleased by the offer. In a serious and formal tone Lorenzo then said, “Alec, I order you to come with me to Alicante.”

“Thank you! Yes! Finally!” Alec proclaimed, rolling his eyes at finally hearing him say it.

“It wasn’t exactly my choice to leave our only archer behind,” Lorenzo reminded him with a look of both fondness and annoyance, knowing why Magnus had made the decision and if everything had gone according to plan it wouldn’t have been a problem. But of course nothing had gone to plan; in fact the plan had gone out the window like ten minutes after they had arrived and it had only gone downhill from there.

“What do you need me for?” Alec asked seriously, already trying to think of reasons why the attack force would need an archer.

“We need an archer who can’t be weakened or killed by the projectors to kill the Shadowhunters aiming the projectors at us and to shot all the projectors out,” Lorenzo explained.

Alec nodded grimly, already imaging their positions, distance, where he would need to stand to be able to hit….

He smiled darkly at Lorenzo as he said, “No problem.”

Lorenzo nodded approvingly, “I thought not.”

Alec took in Lorenzo’s injury, the child, the way he repeatedly made sure he gave orders so Alec would be shown leniency afterwards. That could only mean one thing.

“Magnus doesn’t know you are here, does he?” Alec concluded.

“I didn’t have time to argue with him over why you had to come,” Lorenzo said frankly.

“Ok, so….” Alec questioned, unsure what precisely that meant.

He was interrupted by Simon bursting through the doors to Magnus’ private quarters and arriving right into the study where Alec and Lorenzo were standing. Simon went over to them and scanned Lorenzo, taking in his torn, dirty and bloodied clothes, frowning in concern.

Simon looked tired and drained as if he hadn’t slept which he hadn’t; not since Raphael had left for the battle a little more than ten hours ago.

“Where is Raphael? Is he safe?” Simon asked worried, giving Lorenzo a piercing look filled with worry and desperation.

“Hello to you too, Simon,” Lorenzo drawled.

“What are you…” Simon started to say and then noticed the blood on his clothes and in particularly at his one side. It smelled fresh. “Are you injured?!”

Lorenzo gave him an annoyed look, “Yes, Simon. That would be why Alec was just sewing me together like some ancient Mundane barbaric sacrificial ritual.”

Simon shook his head and looked paler than vampires normally do.

“I…I’m not good with blood,” Simon admitted, stepping a bit back.

“You’re a vampire!” Alec reminded him sharply, his voice filled with disbelief.

Simon gave him a frustrated look as he admitted, “I drink from bottles, ok?”

“Bottles?” Alec repeated.

“Yes, bottles. That Raphael brings and puts in our fridge. Bottles. Like civilized vampires!” Simon bit at him.

“Ok, ok. Bottles,” Alec relented, mock throwing up his hands in surrender.

“I am not good with…that,” Simon indicated the fresh blood, Lorenzo’s blood, on his shirt.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Alec complained, rolling his eyes at the vampire.

“Simon, sit down,” Lorenzo ordered, seeing he looked like he was about to pass out.

Simon ignored him, too worried to sit down, to stand still, to do anything.

“Is Raphael safe?” Simon demanded to know, his worry and concern clear in his voice.

What would he do if Raphael died? No, he couldn’t think like that! What would be done? He would die. Raphael was his rock. Was his everything. He had no reason to be a vampire without him. He had to be alive!

“He was alive when I left,” Lorenzo comforted, seeing his concern, putting a hand on his arm in support.

“Toda la'el _[‘Thank God’ in Hebrew]_ ,” Simon breathed and relief washed over him, making his vision blurry and his knees weak.

Now Simon did find the nearest chair, one of the two opposite Magnus’ desk in the study, and sat down, observing Lorenzo and Alec, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

“You are just both into the blasphemy thing today, aren’t you?” Lorenzo teased to lighten the mood. He then added to Simon pointedly, “Simon, stop doing that. You don’t breathe.”

“What did he say?” Simon asked, nodding to Alec, ignoring his advice on the breathing as he still felt like it was helping him calm down.

“Something with an angel,” Lorenzo explained Alec’s blasphemous curse from earlier, knowing Simon asked to give himself time to pull himself together.

“Well, I…” Simon started to say then paused, his eyes widening in shock and surprise when the blanket in Lorenzo’s hand slipped a bit and he saw a small head with white hair and…cat ears?

“Is that a….baby Warlock?” Simon got out.

“Yes and yes, she is under a spell to keep her safe and sleeping and yes, she needs a doctor,” Lorenzo quickly got him up to speed on that.

“Ok. Simon, will you find the latest map of Alicante you have and put it on Magnus’ desk?” Alec asked and as he did so he walked towards Magnus’ desk.

“Wait,” Lorenzo stopped him and Simon froze. “Simon, I order you to help me.”

“I was going to. No need to make it an order,” Simon told him with a hint of confusion and hurt.

“I am making it an order so you can’t be punished later. My position supersedes your own and what I want from you will not counter any standing orders the Prince has given you,” Lorenzo explained.

“Ok. And why would that even be a thing?” Simon said puzzled. Then his brain caught up with him after his panic over Raphael’s safety and he added, “How come you are even here without the others?”

Lorenzo shook his head and told him, “Don’t ask me that.”

“Why?”

“Because if I answer it truthfully you will be liable for punishment and if that happens Raphael will murder me,” Lorenzo said with dark amusement but clear conviction, having no doubt Raphael would certainly attempt it if he put Simon in danger in any way.

Simon just looked confused at him for a few moments, wanting to ask questions but from the serious look on both Alec’s and Lorenzo’s face he realized it wouldn’t be a good idea. He sighed and went to get the map.

“Ok, here,” Simon said after having found the map among Magnus’ bundle of maps on one of his side tables in the study and laid it out on Magnus’ desk.

Lorenzo walked over to the desk and they were now all three studying the map of Alicante. Lorenzo picked up a silver fountain pen, dipped it in the silver ink container on the desk and held it as he observed the map.

“So, the Adamas projectors I have seen are located here, here, here, there and here,” Lorenzo said, marking five high towers near and around Angel Squire in the center of Alicante with the pen.

Alec looked thoughtful as he picked up a pencil from the desk and drew four more crosses as he said, “I will bet he has projectors in those places too.”

Lorenzo looked thoughtful at the map as he nodded, “Ok. Anywhere else?”

“Adamas projectors?” Simon asked with dread, fearing for Raphael’s life.

“Yes, a new initiative apparently,” Lorenzo told him with a grim look.

“Maybe here and here too,” Alec suggested, answering Lorenzo’s question, marking two additional places on the map.

Lorenzo looked at the map for a few seconds, thinking.

“He would try and catch us in the crossfire here,” Lorenzo said and made an x on the map as he spoke and then went on, making another mark on the map, “And here.”

Alec nodded, frowning thoughtfully.

“Yes and if we go around this way he will attack from the left and if we go the other way he will attack right,” Alec thought out loud, indicating the different routes into the square on the map with the pencil he was holding.

“Agreed,” Lorenzo said in a worried tone.

Simon looked at the map, trying to think of something useful, anything at all.

“So we do neither. After we portal in, I will walk straight to Angel Square,” Alec suggested in a strong tone.

“There are four projectors there!” Lorenzo protested, giving him a look filled with disbelief but also admiration for his courage.

“I know; I will cover all my runes. Before they realize the projectors are not burning me, I will have disabled them,” Alec explained, revealing what he had in mind.

“All four of them?!” Simon asked with skepticism and worry.

Alec was silent for a few seconds, thinking it over in his mind. Courage and sacrifice was all fine and good but only if it had a purpose. If he died before he saved Magnus and the team, before they got through the wards and got reunited with Luke’s people on the other side…it was all meaningless.

“You said Jason can withstand the projectors?” Alec asked to confirm.

Lorenzo nodded, thinking back to when the projectors had hit him, “Yes, due to his angel blood but he is now also part werewolf so it burns him.”

“But he can still fight?” Alec insisted.

“Yes. And he heals fast too,” Lorenzo explained.

Alec nodded, pleased to hear that.

“Good. As soon as I knock out the first projector he should join me on the squire and cover me as I take out the rest,” Alec went on.

Lorenzo nodded, “Agreed.”

“Good. Do you know where to portal us to?” Alec asked, easily slipping into the role as military commander.

Lorenzo looked down at the map and made a circle at a corner close to Angel Squire, at one of the roads leading into it.

“We were hiding here, pinned down but holding this one entrance road clear so they couldn’t get through the wards and reach Luke’s people that way at least,” Lorenzo said but then paused before he suggested, “I will portal us back there.”

Alec thought it over before nodding, “Ok.”

“Great,” Lorenzo said with a satisfied smile that they had a plan.

“We better get back. Magnus needs us; they all need us,” Alec said worried as he picked up his quiver, checking it was full of arrows, and put it on his back and picked up his bow from the desk too.

“What about the baby?” Simon asked worried, nodding towards the bundle in Lorenzo’s arms.

Lorenzo looked down at the baby girl and a soft smile touched his lips. He had carried her so close to his body, shielded her, held her there, he had almost forgotten she was there and not an extension of his own body.

“She needs a doctor,” Lorenzo admitted with a hint of concern in his voice.

She was a Warlock; she was tough. Warlocks were often born to hate and scorn so they had to be. But she was still so small and fragile and had already lost so much.

“We have none to spare,” Simon admitted sadly, trying to think of whom he had at the mansion but the attack at Alicante was so far not going their way and there was a steady stream of new soldiers leaving to join Luke as wounded came back together with the dead Werewolves and Warlocks. The skirmishes along the front lines were also intensifying; Valentine must have guessed this was the big push he had known would come. The field hospitals along the front line were filled too and Catarina was portaling left and right to try and get all the hospitals as organized as possible.

“We don’t…but how about a Mundane doctor?” Alec asked, thinking out loud.

“A Mundane doctor?” Lorenzo asked surprised. No one in the Shadow World went to Mundane doctors. They were….barbaric!

“She has no magic yet and unless her condition is caused by something supernatural…” Alec explained his reasons as he came closer to look down at the still seemingly sleeping small Warlock girl.

Lorenzo shook his head as he interrupted him, “It isn’t.” He paused as he added, “I would think it is simply the poor conditions of the camp they were kept in; no proper sanitation, little food…”

“Then a Mundane doctor can check her out,” Alec concluded, giving him a questioning look for confirmation of the idea as he wasn’t an expert on Warlock physiology.

“Good idea but someone will need to bring her,” Lorenzo said thoughtfully.

“I would offer but I am needed here. I can try to find someone else to bring her,” Simon said apologetically.

Lorenzo was silent for a few seconds but then a smile spread over his lips.

“No, never mind. I have a plan,” Lorenzo said with a fond look.

Lorenzo single-handed made a portal. Just as Alec and he were to step through Simon’s voice stopped him.

“Lorenzo, bring Raphael home to me, please,” Simon asked of him, worry and concern clear in his voice.

Lorenzo turned to look at him and gave him a soft look as he assured him, “I will.”

Simon gave a relieved smile at hearing that, even though he knew Lorenzo couldn’t really make any such promises; it was war after all. However, his promise was all he had so Simon clung to that for dear life.

“Thank you. Take care,” Simon said heartfelt. “Both of you.”

“We will,” Lorenzo said for them both. He paused before he said seriously, “In return then promise me if we fail and Valentine makes it here…if all should be lost I want you to do three things.”

“I know the protocols for such an event,” Simon assured him grimly.

“These three are personal requests from me,” Lorenzo corrected him, his Warlock Mark showing for a moment to indicate the importance of these requests to him.

Simon nodded encouraging as he said, “Go on. I will do them if I can should the situation arise.”

“Kill that Warlock filth left in the courtyard who attacked the Prince and my Andrew,” Lorenzo said darkly. “Secondly, I want you to send a fire message to Andrew and tell him what has happened; he will know what to do.”

“What will he do?” Alec asked concerned, having a bad feeling about this.

“He asked I left him a cyanide pill,” Lorenzo said with something between pain and pride.

“He will kill himself?!” Simon asked shocked, surprised at hearing this as normally only Warlocks tried to kill themselves before Valentine got to them.

“Yes,” Lorenzo admitted, pain at even thinking about Andrew dead, even under such circumstances as those they were talking about clear in his voice.

“He isn’t a Warlock!” Simon protested.

“If you knew what they have done to him then you would arrive at the same decision,” Lorenzo said darkly and by Alec’s grim look it was clear he understood the decision even if as a warrior and a general he would choose to fight and live for as long as possible.

“What is your third request?” Simon asked to avoid further talk on this dark topic.

“If you make the army fall back to my mansion and you should have to give up even that position to Valentine then before you leave it then **burn it** ,” Lorenzo ordered darkly.

“Burn down your mansion?” Simon asked to be sure he had heard him right; Lorenzo loved that mansion and was very proud of it.

“Burn it to the ground rather than let just one of Valentine’s people within spitting distance of it!” Lorenzo said hotly, his hatred burning bright in his eyes.

Simon nodded grimly as he promised, “I will.”

Lorenzo’s expression softened a bit as he said, “Thank you. Take care and hold out as long as you can.”

Lorenzo turned back to the open portal and Alec and him were almost through it when Simon’s words reached them, “We will. Take care of yourselves and bring them all back!”

Lorenzo and Alec exited in Lorenzo’s main living room in his mansion and the portal closed after them. As Andrew was no longer a warrior he had always been meant to be left behind for this. Alec had sent him updates every hour or so by fire message which had mainly been to tell him that nothing had changed and there was no news.

Lorenzo had offered that Andrew could stay at Magnus’ private quarters during the battle but Andrew had chosen to remain in Lorenzo’s mansion, feeling a bit calmer being around Lorenzo’s things, the very essence of him. He had done ok the first few hours. Then as each hour went by Andrew became increasingly aware the mission had not gone as planned. Something had gone horribly wrong. Lorenzo had left him a steele so he could better defend himself and the mansion was as always guarded by Lorenzo’s own people, soldiers he trusted. Yet Andrew had felt very lost and had become increasingly aware that he didn’t know how to navigate his new life or his new world without the Warlock. He needed him back. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he lost him.

He couldn’t lose him! Lorenzo had quickly become everything to Andrew; he had saved him, helped him; been kind to him. He was his whole world in every essence of that word. Andrew had used the steele to activate his runes; nourishment, endurance and stamina, so he could keep alert as he waited for Lorenzo. And waited. And waited. Pacing up and down in the living room where Lorenzo had portaled out from when he had left for Magnus’ mansion to leave with the attack force from there.

Suddenly a portal opened and Andrew almost stopped breathing in relief when he saw Lorenzo come through, followed by Alec. Lorenzo smiled warmly at him, his gaze instantly softening as he looked at the former Shadowhunter while he and Alec came closer to him. For a few seconds Andrew simply smiled back, unable to do anything, unable to move, frozen in this moment of awe and wonder. Then he managed to shake himself out of it.

“Sir! You’re back!” Andrew said relieved, happily, as he dropped to his knees, still smiling, folding his hands in his lap, not acknowledging Alec until Lorenzo allowed it but curious for why he was here.

“Hi, amado _[‘beloved’ in Spanish],”_ Lorenzo said warmly as he stopped in front of Andrew.

Lorenzo reached out a hand and gently stroked Andrew’s cheek, smiling when Andrew eagerly leaned into the touch. He put a hand under Andrew’s chin and gently tipped his head up so he could look at him though Andrew’s eyes remained lowered but the smile on his lips was undeniable.

“We are informal so you can rise so you two go ahead and get the hugging out of the way,” Lorenzo said affectionately as he released Andrew’s chin, nodding towards Alec.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said happily as he rose to his feet.

Lorenzo pulled him close by a hand on his nearest forearm and gave him a brief but possessive kiss that Andrew eagerly melted into like a thirsty man in a desert. Lorenzo smiled proudly when he saw how dazed Andrew looked even after such a short kiss.

“Andrew!” Alec said happily when Lorenzo’s hand fell away from Andrew’s arm and he came over, giving him a big hug.

“Alec,” Andrew said warmly, hugging him back. Andrew smiled at him but then his smile faded a bit and he gave him a confused look, taking in the bow and quiver.

“You are armed,” Andrew pointed out.

Alec nodded, “I am joining the battle.”

“I thought the Prince…” Andrew started to say, puzzled.

“He is under orders from me and needless to say so are you,” Lorenzo interrupted him, making sure to clarify this if it was needed later on, his voice strong and firm but his tone was still warm.

“Will Andrew be alright now that he knows I will be leaving with you?” Alec asked Lorenzo worried.

“He is under orders from me. He can’t be punished for that as he is not in breach of any orders that supersedes my own,” Lorenzo calmed him before he added seriously, “I would not have taken us here if it would have brought Andrew in such a situation.”

“Are you safe too then, Alec?” Andrew asked worried.

Alec nodded and not wanting to lie but not wanting to worry him either Alec assured him, “It will be fine.”

“Ok,” Andrew conceded as there was nothing else he could do. “Please be careful though,” he pleaded of his old friend.

Alec smiled and nodded, “I will. I promise.”

Andrew smiled relieved at that, pretending he believed he could promise that.

“OK. I love you, brother,” Andrew said lovingly as he pulled him into another hug.

“I love you too,” Alec said against his ear.

When the two former Shadowhunters separated, Lorenzo was looking at them with overbearing fondness.

“Ok, enough loving here,” Lorenzo insisted with some teasing yet also a small amount of honesty; he was a terribly possessive Warlock he had to admit that.

“I was just…” Andrew said nervously, looking down for a moment.

“I know, mi hermoso _[‘my beautiful’ in Spanish]_ ,” Lorenzo calmed him, smiling happily at him and did a hand motion for him to come closer.

Andrew smiled relieved and happily did so. He put his arms around Lorenzo’s neck and shyly gave him a kiss, careful of the small covered bundle in his arm that he was cradling so carefully against his chest.

“Thank you for coming back to me,” Andrew said heartfelt when Lorenzo somewhat reluctantly ended the kiss and he removed his arms again.

Lorenzo gave him a loving look as he said, “Always. You are more than worth returning to.”

Andrew blushed and looked down for a moment as he replied, “Thank you, Sir.”

When Andrew was looking at him again Lorenzo gave him a firm but loving look as he said, “Now, I have a task for you. Can you do something for me?”

“Anything,” Andrew vowed, nodding eagerly to emphasize his point.

Lorenzo smiled at that as he pulled the blanket a bit away from the baby Warlock’s face and said, “This little beauty here needs help.”

Andrew stepped closer, his whole face lighting up when he saw the baby.

“Ah, she is lovely!” Andrew exclaimed joyfully, in awe and wonder, unable to look away from her now he had seen her.

Lorenzo smiled at his reaction; everything he had ever hoped for. Though Andrew in no way seemed surprised or taken back by the girl’s cat eyes and skin, Lorenzo felt he had to explain.

“I am happy you think so. Her Warlock Marks are…” Lorenzo’s voice died away as he was unsure what to say.

“Are lovely!” Andrew ended for him, smiling down at the little baby girl in the Warlock’s arms.

Lorenzo couldn’t have been more pleased with Andrew’s reaction; he was practically beaming. It was rare for anyone who wasn’t a Warlock to really, truly, be able to love a Warlock with their Marks exposed without some instinctive reaction. With Andrew his instinctive reaction was all joy and wonder and Lorenzo was even more confirmed in his choice; Andrew was the one for him. He had chosen well.

“She needs a doctor. Alec suggested a Mundane doctor. I have been to a private clinic once with Catarina where she volunteered as a nurse to help Mundanes before the War. I will portal you there; Catarina spoke of it a few days ago so I know it still operates as a clinic and they tend to babies too,” Lorenzo explained his plan.

Andrew nodded, “Of course.”

“You will have to remove her sleeping spell and glamour her,” Alec reminded Lorenzo as he came a bit closer to look at the baby too.

“Of course. There,” Lorenzo said and snapped his fingers, removing the sleeping spell and glamouring her. She now had black hair, brown eyes and golden skin like his own.

“She’s lovely like this too,” Andrew told Lorenzo with a smile, looking down at the now Spanish looking baby.

The baby slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, looking curiously at the three men all looking down at her but appearing unafraid. Lorenzo smiled at that fact; a true Warlock! She was a fighter, this one.

“She is,” Lorenzo agreed with a fond smile at the baby.

“Though you might want to consider changing her glamour a bit, Sir,” Andrew suggested thoughtfully.

“Why?” Lorenzo asked surprised, checking his glamour; it was perfect. The hair, eyes, skin…she looked perfectly Mundane.

“Well, I read some of the Mundane history books you have given me and I read that here in this Mundane country it is statistically better for a female to be white skinned,” Andrew explained matter of fact.

“Why?” Alec asked curiously.

Andrew shrugged as he admitted, “I am not sure.” He paused as he suggested, “They prefer it?”

“How….old-fashioned,” Lorenzo said with a hint of annoyance.

“You have heard that before?” Alec asked surprised.

Lorenzo nodded, a look of dark remembrance on his face.

“Of course. The British always found the Irish and Spaniards to be _dirty_ looking,” Lorenzo told him, remembering a few rather unpleasant episodes.

He briefly wondered how Magnus had fared. Being poor and Spaniard in Europe hundreds of years ago had not been easy. Magnus’ powers and very human wealth would have insulated him quite well in Asia but he would have felt, like Lorenzo had as he had gained more wealth, that money only brought you silence – it didn’t actually remove the bigotry around you; it just meant no one said it to your face any longer.

“Oh,” Andrew said, unsure what to say to that, his face and eyes showing his sympathy and care.

“It will likely also be easier to pass her off as yours if she is white, blond and blue eyed like you are, Andrew, since you are the one bringing her in,” Alec added thoughtfully.

Lorenzo nodded agreement to that and snapped his fingers and the baby’s glamour changed again. Now she was white as an English rose, with red lips, blue eyes and blond hair.

“There! A white, blond, blue eyed baby girl,” Lorenzo declared with a smile, looking fondly down at the little girl.

“She’s lovely like this too,” Andrew said with a warm look at the baby.

“She is,” Lorenzo agreed.

“But she is most beautiful as herself,” Andrew said with a warm smile.

His words were some of the most amazing words Lorenzo had ever heard. For a Warlock to be told you were most beautiful as you were, without your glamour…that was a remarkable gift.

“I am **very** happy to hear you say that,” Lorenzo admitted emotionally and Andrew gave him a loving look.

“I hate to be the practical and boring person here but even in Idris we heard of this Mundane thing called money. I assume the doctor will want some for treating her,” Alec spoke up, frowning in concern.

“Oh yes. They most certainly will,” Lorenzo agreed. He smiled reassuringly at them when he saw the worried looks Andrew and Alec were giving him.

“That’s not a problem,” Lorenzo told them and snapped his fingers and a black rectangular plastic card appeared in his hand. Andrew and Alec looked curiously at it.

“Just show them this,” Lorenzo told Andrew, handing him the card.

“What is it, Sir?” Andrew asked inquisitively as he took it, turning it over in his hand.

“Just wave it at them and them will instantly obey you,” Lorenzo told him. He then smiled darkly as he added, “It’s actually quite hilarious to see. You can get them to do anything with that.”

“Obey me? Over a rectangular black thing with numbers on it, Sir?” Andrew asked puzzled.

Lorenzo nodded as he explained, “It’s called a black Amex card; they run it through a machine and can withdraw money from it. There is literally nothing you can’t buy with that.”

Andrew nodded at that, smiling as he said, “Ok. Thank you, Sir.”

Lorenzo gently handed the baby over to Andrew who cradled her in his arms lovingly. Lorenzo noticed the tension in Andrew’s shoulders and the worry he couldn’t quite hide from his eyes. It was more than worry for him and Alec going to battle. There was something else.

“Are you ok, amado _[‘beloved’ in Spanish]_?” Lorenzo asked worried, stroking his nearest arm calmingly.

Andrew hesitated but then replied honestly because he would never even dream of lying to Lorenzo, his voice soft and worried, “It’s just…I have never been anywhere without you, Sir. I have only ever been in Idris, your mansion and the Prince’s mansion. I have never been anywhere else.”

Lorenzo gave him a reassuring smile as he said, “You will do fine. I believe in you. Always.”

Andrew relaxed a little at being told that and smiled at him, “Thank you, Sir.”

“But I worry for your safety. I have read a lot about Mundanes being very violent,” Lorenzo admitted with a frown as he added, “You should bring protection of some kind.”

Andrew hesitated but then admitted shamefully, blushing in embarrassment, “I can’t defend myself, Sir. I’m sorry. I…”

Lorenzo shook his head and put a finger against Andrew’s lips, stopping his words, knowing he couldn’t defend himself any longer after what they had done to him in Idris.

“No, no. Don’t be sorry,” he ordered gently as he removed his finger from his lips before continuing, “I would like you to learn self-defense but we will get to that another time. For now….you should bring someone who can watch over you.”

Lorenzo thought for a few seconds until an idea came to him and he smiled at how clever he felt he was. He snapped his fingers and a small creature appeared, the size of a large lizard. The creature had bat-like wings, a long tail, red eyes, scales and small horns on its head and down its spine. It was a dark grey/green color. Lorenzo had conjured the animal up flying in midair above the hand he had snapped it into existence from.

“Oh. It’s beautiful,” Andrew said in awe and wonder as the animal flew over and landed on his shoulder, snuggling his cheek affectionately as Andrew stroked it one-handed, holding the baby with the other.

“It’s a female,” Lorenzo told him, smiling.

“It looks like that one the queen had in the motion picture we saw the other day,” Andrew admitted as he stopped petting it and the animal settled more comfortably on his shoulder, guarding him and the baby from there. Being with Lorenzo, he had been introduced to motion pictures, history and so many other interesting things he had never known about before.

“Yes. I thought it would be a good choice,” Lorenzo said smugly.

“Is that….a baby dragon?!” Alec asked surprised as he looked more closely at the animal, having seen drawings in old books of the fabled creatures but he had never seen one before.

“Yes. Isn’t she pretty?” Andrew asked him, petting her again for a few moments.

“And she breathes fire?” Alec asked, smiling at the animal, amazed something so small and cute could be deadly.

Lorenzo nodded, “Oh, yes. I have conjured her precisely like in the documentary about the Queen Targaryen that Andrew and I saw a little bit about the other day.”

“Hmmm….Okay,” Alec said with a nod, mentally thinking that if they survived and got out of this as victors he needed to read up on this Queen so he could better understand Mundane history. A Queen who commanded fire-breathing dragons had to be worth reading about.

“She will obey any order you give her,” Lorenzo told Andrew and as he nodded Lorenzo went on, “What will you name her?”

“She is so beautiful and sweet. I will call her Ororo,” Andrew said after a few seconds of thought. At Lorenzo and Alec’s surprised looks he explained, “It means beauty in Swahili – an African language.”

“You know Swahili?!” Lorenzo asked in surprise and awe.

He had told Andrew to study from his library when they were not together so they could debate the content of his books as well as history, art and music but that was a quicker study than he had thought possible.

Andrew smiled at that as he added, “No, but it was mentioned in one of the Mundane books in your library you let me borrow.”

Lorenzo smiled fondly, impressed he had remembered such a small detail from the book he had read.

“That’s a good name. Ororo,” Lorenzo agreed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said with a happy smile.

Lorenzo did a hand wave and then said, “I have glamoured Ororo so only you and the baby can see it.”

“Sir, what’s the girl’s name?” Andrew asked, suddenly realizing he didn’t know.

“You get to pick,” Lorenzo told him with a loving smile.

Andrew gave him a shocked and surprised look as he asked, “Why me, Sir?”

“Because she is ours now,” Lorenzo told him matter of fact.

“Ours?!” Andrew asked flabbergasted, thinking Lorenzo should probably have led with that fact.

Lorenzo nodded as he went on, “Yes. Her parents gave her to me for safe keeping.” Lorenzo paused and just now noticed how surprised Andrew looked.

“You do want to keep her, right?” Lorenzo asked a bit hesitantly.

Andrew quickly recovered from his shock and nodded eagerly.

“Yes. Yes, of course, Sir. I’ve always wanted children,” Andrew quickly assured him.

Andrew looked at the small girl again who was looking curiously, unafraid, at him. A child. Their child. His child. Wow! Yes, Lorenzo should have led with that news. A smile spread over Andrew’s lips; they were a family now. Could he really believe it? Could this be happening?

“Then you may name her,” Lorenzo assured him with a look filled with love and affection.

Andrew was thoughtful for a moment and at first he thought what Lorenzo might want to name her. Then he remembered Lorenzo’s orders; if he asked him to do something he wanted the truth. So he had said he should pick so therefore he should pick something he liked.

“How about Lucia? It was my mother’s name,” Andrew admitted softly, hesitantly, still a bit afraid of doing something wrong even though Lorenzo had never broken his promise of taking care of him as he had promised him when Andrew had first become his.

Lorenzo smiled reassuringly at Andrew, knowing that the abuse he had suffered meant it would take a very long time till all his fears were completely gone.

“It is beautiful. Lucia Rey,” Lorenzo said and stroked the girl’s cheek before he kissed Andrew’s lips tenderly.

“Lucia Rey,” Andrew repeated fondly, relieved that Lorenzo liked it.

Lorenzo snapped his fingers and documents appeared in his hand.

“Here,” Lorenzo said as he handed Andrew the documents who took them with his one free hand. “Documentation claiming you are her father and your name is Andrew Rey. I have written her as Lucia Rey and in the documents; it says her mother died in childbirth,” Lorenzo explained.

“What do I do with this?” Andrew asked confused, looking at the papers in his hand, wanting to do this right but worried he would do something wrong.

Lorenzo stroked his cheek tenderly as he reassured him, “Just hand the staff the card and then the documents; they will know what to do.”

“Ok, Sir,” Andrew agreed, nodding, a determined look in his eyes. He could do this. He would not fail Lorenzo nor would he fail Lucia. They were counting on him. He could do this.

Lorenzo gave him a fond but strong look as he touched Andrew’s collar around his neck and said in a serious tone, “Andrew, you can do this and if you feel afraid just feel the collar and remember I am always with you.”

Andrew briefly closed his eyes and touched his collar as well, smiling at the feel of it under his fingers. When he opened his eyes again he was more relaxed and was smiling happily at Lorenzo.

“Thank you…” Andrew said happily but then hesitated for a second.

“Lorenzo,” Lorenzo supplied fondly as he moved his hand from his collar to his cheek, stroking him tenderly, reminding him it was ok to use his name when they were informal.

“Thank you, Lorenzo,” Andrew said heartfelt, smiling warmly.

“Well done,” Lorenzo said lovingly as he kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Thank you,” Andrew said shyly.

“I will portal you into the clinic. When they say you can leave with Lucia then ask the staff to order you a limousine transport back to here. It is a large transport that allows you to sit privately,” Lorenzo explained as he snapped his fingers and a small squared card appeared in his hands. He gave the card to Andrew who held it together with the documents.

“This card has the address of the mansion on it. Just ask them to take you there and when they ask for payment give them the black card again,” Lorenzo told him when Andrew gave him a puzzled look.

“Ok, Sir,” Andrew promised, nodding his agreement.

“Do not leave the clinic for any other reason than to get back here, do not go to the street, and do not go outside. Do precisely what I ask,” Lorenzo warned, giving him a serious look, worry clear in Lorenzo’s words, knowing that New York could be dangerous for someone as innocent as Andrew.

“Of course, Sir,” Andrew readily agreed.

“Good,” Lorenzo said with a smile before he added seriously, “You can do this and Ororo will protect you and Lucia.”

Andrew smiled back, feeling more calm hearing he trusted him like this.

“Thank you,” Andrew said heartfelt.

“Ok, get going now and be careful and remember that Mundanes these days are always informal so you will be as well,” Lorenzo said, the words half an order and half a warning as he opened a portal.

Andrew nodded and moved to stand beside Lorenzo.

“I will,” Andrew promised as he moved away from Lorenzo and towards the portal.

“Oh, and Andrew?” Lorenzo said as Andrew was about to step through the portal, his words stopping him.

When Andrew turned back to look at him Lorenzo was looking at him, smiling but his expression was serious.

“Yes, Sir?” Andrew asked.

“If something happens to me but we win the war then the mansion will be yours; yours and Lucia’s,” Lorenzo told him.

“Happen?” Andrew asked worried, his heartrate increasing in fear at the thought.

“Nothing will; I swear but I wanted you to know you will always have a home here,” Lorenzo promised him with a warm smile.

Andrew was about to continue through the portal but just couldn’t. He ran back and put one arm, the one he wasn’t holding Lucia with, around Lorenzo’s neck and held on tight as if for dear life.

Andrew whispered worried, heartfelt, against his ear, “I love you! Don’t die on me! Please.”

Lorenzo closed his arms around him, holding him close and safe, mindful of the baby in his arms. His heart flustered and he felt like the whole world was brighter, better. Andrew loved him! He felt like proclaiming it far and wide.

“I won’t. I swear!” Lorenzo promised tenderly, his words whispered against his skin.

“You better not,” Andrew said shakily as he pulled a bit back so they were looking at each other, his eyes a bit glassy from unshed tears.

Lorenzo stroked his cheek lovingly, tenderly before saying, “Get going. Take care of our daughter.” He nodded towards the baby.

“I will,” Andrew promised solemnly.

Andrew instinctively kissed Lorenzo again before moving away, the Warlock reluctantly letting him go.

Andrew looked at him for a long moment, savoring the sight, the moment, before smiling fondly at him, a bit sadly, as he forced himself to turn around and walk back to the portal.

Unknown to Andrew Lorenzo was debating with himself and his emotions but then decided to go for it; he was going into war after all not to mention he had defied his Prince; who knew what fate awaited him? If this was not a good moment to admit to his feelings then when was?

“Andrew?” Lorenzo asked softly, making Andrew stop once more right in front of the portal and turn around to face him.

“Yes, Sir?” Andrew asked.

Lorenzo took a deep breath before he said tenderly, honestly, “I love you.”

Andrew smiled widely, awe and wonder on his face, his fears and doubts forgotten, feeling happy and elevated. He was still smiling joyfully as he stepped through the portal.

Lorenzo closed the portal behind Andrew smiling himself after seeing Andrew’s reaction.

“I am happy Andrew found you,” Alec told him with a fond smile when Lorenzo turned to face him.

“I am happy I found him too,” Lorenzo admitted with love clear in his words.

Alec nodded and then grew serious as he asked, “Ok…so Alicante?”

“Alicante,” Lorenzo agreed grimly.

Lorenzo took out the bottle with the Warlock’s Last Breath and opened it at the same time he opened a portal. Blue flames erupted until an unstable looking and weak portal opened but it was there. Lorenzo took a deep breath, knowing they were walking back into the mouth of Hell; back into death and carnage.

“Come on,” Lorenzo ordered grimly as he went through with firm and quick steps.

“Hang on, Magnus. I’m coming,” Alec whispered under his breath, his voice determined and strong as he entered the portal with Lorenzo and it closed after him.

_The end of part 18_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story you might like "His Greatest Gift" https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399719 [omegaverse with omega Alec and Alpha Magnus]  
> The in-joke is the name of the dragon. Ororo is an X-men character; one of my old fandoms.  
> I know I said no dragons when I started this fic but I promised that someone would get a pet and a baby if we reached a certain amount of kudos and we did reach that number (thank you so much!) so here are your gifts; pet baby dragon and a baby Warlock! ;)  
> Kudos and comments mean so much to me. Please talk to me before I start talking to my furniture!  
> And I would love if anyone would want to ask me questions about this story or other of my work or anything really. Here are some questions I have gotten:  
> Q: Which songs help you get into the head of these characters?  
> A:  
> Magnus: Within Temptation ft. Xzibit - And We Run, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awvqIi427_A  
> Alec: Within Temptation - All I Need, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6ViM8tKG1Q  
> Lorenzo: Within Temptation - Whole World Is Watching, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNJ9B9TWX0E  
> Andrew: Within Temptation - Mercy Mirror, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVhmdLVVS-U  
> Q: How do you develop the plot?  
> A: It just comes to me. I am sometimes inspired by comments from all you lovely people so please do keep leaving them  
> So....talk to me? :)


	19. The Defining Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defining and chaotic battle for Alicante begins; Hellhounds, Valentine, revenge, sacrifice and a promise fulfilled when Alec and Max are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> The Hellhounds are a gift to Lexxyia who requested them. Hope you like them. :)  
> This chapter is 24 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: War, battle, technically parricide, torture of bad guys, bad guys die very painfully. It's war so people are injured and bad people die. A pet dies (kinda). Angst. Quite a lot of angst in this one.  
> Max shows up! Yeah (well, if anyone like him then yeah!)

**Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings.**

# Chapter 19: The Defining Battle

_“You saved yourself. You found who you are. That never goes away.”_ _(_ _Whole World Is Watchin, Within Temptation)_

They had been 30 when they had entered Alicante. After ten hours of battle they had been down to 15. They had known there would be surprises; no Downworlder had been in Alicante since Magnus’ escape before the War. What Alec and Andrew could explain had been limited by their low station in Alicante so not much of it had been useful in terms of their preparations. Jace had not been able to add much in terms of strategies and structures as Valentine had never used him for that but had seen him more as a blunt instrument.

They had known the defection of Alexia and Marcus would mean some nasty surprises. However, they had been unprepared for what had met them. Adamas projectors on top of the main buildings in Alicante and completely surrounding Angel Square, the main square in the capital city. The main governmental building, a key strategic point they needed to gain control over, was across the square. In order to bring down the wards protecting Alicante they needed to disable the Angelic beacons positioned on the tallest buildings in the city; the same buildings where the projectors had been placed. The beacon on the main govermantal building had to be brought down first; the others could then fall in random order.

The light from the projectors burned anyone with demon blood. This meant Jace and the Seelies were ‘only’ injured with burn marks but didn’t burn up as soon as the projectors touched them, thanks to their Angel blood. Everyone else was toast the moment the light from the projectors touched them. Alexia and Marcus had furthermore made spells and wards so the superspeed of the vampires didn’t work; whenever they tried, they would still move at a normal pace. 

Valentine had specifically targeted the Seelies, having his Shadowhunters go after them with arrows and blades, using the projectors to weaken them whenever possible and then going in for the kill as the Shadowhunters could walk through the projectors, the angelic light harmless to them. By now only Jace and Meliorn were left who could withstand the light from the projectors. The 15 left were Raphael, Jace, Magnus, Meliorn, Lorenzo, 7 vampires and 3 werewolves. During the battle, they had come across a prisoner transport from one of the camps. It got caught in the crossfire at the square. The Shadowhunters killed most of the prisoners before retreating back to the safety of the surrounding buildings. However, a dying Warlock couple and their adopted Warlock baby were still breathing. Magnus had left Lorenzo to tend to them while he continued the battle. After that he hadn’t seen Lorenzo again.

At first when Magnus couldn’t find Lorenzo, he assumed he was fighting elsewhere. Then when he saw the Warlock parents dead and the Warlock child was missing he thought Lorenzo had taken the child to a safer place; well, at least as safe as was possible in a warzone. The urge to protect the child had been strong with all the Downworlders so Magnus was willing to give Lorenzo some time to get the child as safe as possible before rejoining the battle.

However, after Lorenzo had been gone well over an hour Magnus had had to admit to himself that Lorenzo was AWOL. The realization had hit him like a brick wall with a mixture of anger, hurt and loss.

It took Magnus two more hours to accept that when he finally did see Lorenzo again, should he survive this, it would be a fatal meeting for the other Warlock. A part of him hoped that if he survived this, if they won the war, that it would take a few months at least to locate Lorenzo so he would have that time with Andrew and the Warlock baby. Before the inevitable. As Prince and supreme commander of the Allied forces it would be his duty to convict Lorenzo to death for his betrayal. It would also be his duty to draw first blood and to deliver the final deathblow. Lorenzo had disobeyed during wartime, during a battle. Magnus could not even offer him a quick death for that.

As time passed and they were not gaining any ground Magnus was really starting to think Lorenzo might actually have gotten the better deal, despite the dishonor in his action. Alive, with Andrew and the baby. Even if they lost the war maybe he would have a few months of freedom with the former Shadowhunter he had come to care so deeply for and the baby Magnus had now realized Lorenzo would have claimed as his own.

Magnus would give almost anything for his last few moments to be spent with Alec. However, it calmed him to think Alec was safe and secure. His mansion, the Allied headquarters, would be among the last to fall as it was the most heavily guarded and protected with wards and spells. If it fell, however, it would no longer be a war but about holding on for as long as possible before all would fall to ruin as Valentine would finally get his wish and be able to rid the Shadow World of the demon-blooded.

With Lorenzo missing for three hours they had lost one of the two Warlocks they had counted on for securing Alicante; and that was before all of these nasty surprises. That meant the small group had to stay in the defensive instead of being on the offensive. They were pinned down behind a building; the projectors could precisely not reach them from any angle here. However, as soon as they stuck their heads around the corner, outside of the small safe zone, the projectors would be on them. Valentine used this fact to his advantage and kept the projectors on them while he sent soldiers towards them, forcing the group to fight them off, using their long distance weapons like magic, spears and throwing stars as much as possible. Thankfully retrieving the thrown weapons from the dead bodies lying bathed in the light from the lethal projectors was easy thanks to Magnus’ magic.

They had lost two men in the last three hours and were now, without Lorenzo, down to 12 in all. The only reason they were even still hanging on was because Magnus had at the last minute decided to bring along his two Hellhounds; gifts from his father. The Hellhounds had short, black fur and red glowing eyes. They were fierce and would tear a man to shreds in seconds. They were also fiercely loyal to Magnus. The biggest of them, Cerberus, had three heads and was the strongest of them. The other Hellhound, Shyama, had one head but a tail which split into three; each tail had sharp and deadly spikes. 

However, as creatures from Hell the Hellhounds would also die if touched by the projectors so since getting pinned down the Hellhounds had not had much chance to attack or go after the enemy as they desired. Like the rest of them, they were boxed in and forced to stay within the safe zone where the projectors could not reach. The Hellhounds were useful whenever Jace or Meliorn forced a Shadowhunter into the safe zone and Cerberus or Shyama could get to them, attack and tear them apart, safely away from the projectors.

The constant fighting for 13 hours straight was starting to take its toll on them all despite their above human endurance levels. They were all drained and tired, dirty, bruised and bloodied. Magnus had cast a spell to cover the sunshine to protect the vampire warriors and maintaining it for so many hours, much longer than he had thought he would have to, was starting to wear him down as he had to use magic for defense almost constantly as well. He would kill for some steak and vodka about now. Jace and Meliorn had burn marks on their bodies from having attempted to make it through the projectors but were able to keep fighting. One of the werewolves was limping from a wound in his thigh. Magnus had a wound in his right shoulder he was ignoring; he could not afford wasting magic fixing it just as he couldn’t waste magical energy fixing up any of his men. Raphael had taken a few hits already but vampire healing meant the only evidence was his torn and bloodied clothes and him being more drained from the effort of his body fixing itself.

They were having a short reprieve from the constant attacks; still trapped by the projectors inside the safe zone, but Valentine had stopped sending Shadowhunters towards them and the magical attack against Magnus’ protective spells and wards around the safe zone had eased up somewhat. It was the calm before the storm but everyone took the time to clean and prepare their weapons or sit down for a moment, trying to use the small break as best as possible.

As Magnus looked around at the tired faces of his companions, he had to admit the situation was grim. He wasn’t one for lies on the battlefield. His officers and soldiers were not idiots. They knew when they were losing. No, he wasn’t one for promises and tall tales. However, it might be time to remind them all that if they were to die here today they would die taking as many of Valentine’s men with them as possible. Just as Magnus was to mention this to his men, he felt a surge of magic a few meters from him, within the safe zone, and he turned towards the source of it. He had put up protective wards so Marcus and Alexia, or another enemy Warlock for that matter, could not portal into the safe zone they had found. No one should be able to use magic here, within the safe zone. His wards should have prevented it.

Suddenly a portal opened before them, within the safe zone. They all took up fighting positions, tense and worried about what new foe they would be facing now. They all lowered their weapons in shock and surprise when Lorenzo and Alec exited the portal. Magnus quickly realized Lorenzo had made the portal; his wards had only repealed enemy portals and magic use; Lorenzo’s would be able to come through as he also had.

For a moment the small fighting force froze, unsure what to do while the portal closed behind the Warlock general and the former Shadowhunter. Lorenzo and Alec took in the battle worn group and both drew relieved breaths when they saw that Jace, Magnus, Meliorn and Raphael were all still alive. Jace and Alec shared a moment of relief both through the bond and communicated when their eyes met. Lorenzo gave Magnus a serious but strong look while Alec started to smile as soon as he saw Magnus, a look of pure liberation and warmth spreading over his face, although a hint of worry flashed over his eyes when he took in the injury to Magnus’ right shoulder.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus got out in shock and surprise, having not expected to see him back here. Lorenzo bent the knee and lowered his eyes to the ground. Magnus’ eyes went from the Warlock to Alec and he couldn’t help but smile at seeing him again despite the dire circumstances; he had feared he might die here today without seeing him again.

“Alexander!” Magnus got out, the name like a prayer.

“Magnus!” Alec screamed joyfully and rushed towards him.

Alec was about to embrace the Warlock Prince when he remembered and stopped, about to go to his knees but Magnus stopped him with firm hands around his forearms, pulling him back up.

“Alexander!” Magnus repeated emotionally, fighting to hold back tears at seeing him again, seeing him here, among so much death and destruction.

Magnus pulled Alec into a tight embrace, so tight it was likely painful but Alec didn’t seem to register it as he closed his arms around the Prince and held him tight, closing his eyes as he enjoyed being back in his arms.

“My Prince,” Alec whispered softly, fervently, as he hugged him as close as he could with his bow in one hand.

Magnus drew a bit back to look properly at him and cupped his face before giving him a deep, long and passionate kiss that left Alec breathless. Magnus caressed his cheek lovingly before pulling a bit back from him, his face setting in a more serious look as he got his emotions under control. Seeing this Alec gave him another affectionate smile before he fell to his knees before him and put his bow on the ground next to him. He bowed his head and put his hands in his lap.

“My Prince, I am here to serve,” Alec said formally, being able to feel Jace’s hope and joy at seeing him safe as well as here to help with the battle through the parabatai bond and send his own back to him.

Alec’s words were a promise, a vow, and despite Magnus’s frustration and fear for Alec’s safety, he had to admit they needed a warrior and an archer. Even if that hadn’t been the case Alec was here now and they needed all the men they could get. Alec’s words, the offer of assistance…it would be an insult and stupidity to refuse, despite Magnus’ desire to see Alec safe and protected. He was a ruler and a wartime commander first and foremost; now that Alec was here he would use all the weapons at his disposal to win, up to and including his lover’s unique and well-known skills on the battlefield.

“I accept your service,” Magnus replied formally. “You may look at me,” he added in a warm tone and Alec did so, taken back by the love and worry in the Prince’s eyes.

“How may I serve, my Prince?” Alec asked formally.

“Now that you are here, despite my orders to the contrary, we need an archer against the projectors,” Magnus admitted, already guessed that was why Lorenzo had brought him here and why Lorenzo had went AWOL to start with.

It both made Magnus feel better and worse knowing Lorenzo had betrayed him for this. Better because that meant Lorenzo had done it to save them all, to turn the tide of the War. Worse because it meant that when he had to do what he had to do…then he would have to know this and remember this for the rest of his eternal life. That would be his burden to carry, his cross to bear.

Alec nodded, smiling happily at hearing he would be joining the battle, that he would finally have a chance to show his usefulness and his skills on the battlefield in the service of his Prince; to defend the man he loved and the life that had finally made him free.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said gratefully.

“Everyone, till Alicante has fallen or we are all dead, whatever comes first, Alexander will speak as my second. He will kneel only to me and only my orders will supersede his. Understood?” Magnus ordered, looking at the small group in turn to ensure his order was heard.

“Yes, my Prince,” all of his men said in unison.

Magnus looked down at Alec and gave him a fond smile as he ordered, “Alexander, rise and go talk to the others. I am certain you and Lorenzo had some plan in mind before you came back here. I want to speak with Lorenzo alone.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged as he rose, bringing his bow with him.

Alec cast a worried glance at Lorenzo as he went towards the others. As he was to pass Magnus the Prince caught him around the waist with one arm and gave him another quick and possessive kiss that Alec hungrily and eagerly melted into. Magnus reluctantly released him with an affectionate look and gently pushed him towards the others. There wasn’t much space in their safe zone but Alec and the others moved as far away as they could to give the two Warlocks as much privacy as possible.

Magnus looked after Alec with a fond but worried look. He admired how easily Alec slipped back into a warrior role; his stance, the way he spoke to the men….it had authority and power. Now, **that** was a man worthy of a Prince’s brand; of a Prince’s collar!

Magnus turned from admiring Alec to looking down at Lorenzo who was still bending the knee for him, as he had not been allowed to rise, his eyes on the ground. Magnus’ expression was somewhere between sorrow and anger as he looked at the Warlock who over the years had not only become his second but a close friend as well.

“Oh, Lorenzo. What have you done?!” Magnus asked him regretfully.

Lorenzo was aware that in Magnus’ order to Alec also lay part of his punishment; he was Magnus’ second. Or at least he had been…. Not for this battle. Likely not ever again. Lorenzo fought to not let it effect him but it was hard. He had struggled and fought to come from nothing to reach the top. He had long pretended he didn’t care or need others but had found a home here. To see what he had built, what he had created here lost was worse than death.

“I ordered Alec here with me. It was not of his choice; he followed my orders. We needed an archer,” Lorenzo replied calmly, standing by his decision, making sure Magnus knew Alec had disobeyed him only on his orders.

“Thank you for telling me this. I will of course remember and consider this,” Magnus told him gratefully with a fond look, aware that Lorenzo had given him a way to lessen Alec’s punishment considerably should they all survive this. 

“Thank you, my Prince,” Lorenzo said, happy to hear Alec’s punishment wouldn’t be too bad. Should they survive this Lorenzo was certain Alec could bear whatever Magnus would choose; the former Shadowhunter had proven he was as fierce in his love as he was in battle.

“You used the Warlocks’ Last Breath and took the baby,” Magnus guessed after a few seconds of pause.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo confirmed. “She is safe with Andrew now.”

“You’re an idiot!” Magnus thundered angrily, frustrated with the situation Lorenzo had put himself in, put him in, put Alec in – even if he was right; they did need the archer.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo simply replied and then fell silent, not offering up anything else.

Magnus sighed in frustration and caught Alec’s eye, seeing he wanted to speak.

“What is it, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his voice coming out sharper than he intended due to his frustration.  
“He did it to save us all, my Prince,” Alec reminded him, trying for a calm and neutral tone, aware he couldn’t be seen as speaking against Magnus in public.

“I know,” Magnus admitted in a pained tone. “It is still mutiny. He left during a battle and without orders.”

Alec sank as he nodded, aware what this meant; a death sentence for Lorenzo.

“Yes, my Prince.”

Alec reluctantly returned to explaining the battle plan Lorenzo and he had come up with for disabling the Adamas projectors to the warriors.

“Lorenzo…what a mess you have made,” Magnus said sadly as he looked down at his friend again.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo just said.

“Lorenzo, you can look at me,” Magnus allowed, wanting to see his eyes to see if he understood what he had done.

Lorenzo raised his head and looked at him. Magnus gave him a searching look but Lorenzo looked calm and sure, no hesitation in his gaze.

“You are forcing my hand here, my friend, you know that, right?” Magnus asked regretfully.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo said calmly.

Magnus sighed, forcing the matter aside for now.

“You can join the battle. We will settle this after Alicante falls. If we both live,” Magnus ordered.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo said with a smile, relieved he got to join in on the fighting.

He had been unsure how Magnus would react to all of this but had betted on Magnus thinking strategically and using all the players at his disposal and he had. 

There was something in Lorenzo’s eyes that made Magnus ask, “What is it, Lorenzo?”

“I don’t regret it. It had to be done,” Lorenzo explained calmly. He paused before he added softly, kindly, saying something that could only be said in private, “And…I forgive you. I want you to know that if we don’t have a moment to ourselves again after this.”

His words made Magnus feel worse and he forced himself not to respond to the words, not to think about it.

“Get up, Lorenzo, and let’s get this over with,” Magnus ordered, his voice rough from repressed emotions.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo said as he got to his feet.

When Lorenzo reached Magnus and they walked over to the small group of warriors together, Magnus briefly put an arm at the small of Lorenzo’s back, a small offer of comfort, thanks and support before he let the arm fall away again. However, despite the brief touch the gesture had given Lorenzo strength.

Magnus and Lorenzo reached Alec and the group of tired warriors. Magnus smiled at Alec and put a protective and possessive arm around his waist and his smile widened when Alec instinctively leaned into the touch. Alec quickly got Magnus up to speed on their attack plan while Lorenzo spoke with Raphael.

“Lorenzo, you certainly know how to make an entrance,” Raphael commented dryly with a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

They had grown on each other over the years and Raphael was saddened that Lorenzo would see his life end as a traitor with a traitor’s fate and a traitor’s humiliation and shame.

“Thanks, Raphael,” Lorenzo replied with forced cheer, seeing the sympathy in his eyes and choosing to ignore it, not able to deal with that right now. He had done what had to be done; for now he could push it aside and ignore the consequences he knew would come from that.

“You saved the Warlock baby,” Meliorn observed with a nod of approval.

As all Downworlders the Seelie King cherished children and despite the circumstances this fact would have given Lorenzo some grace had he been a Seelie and this a Seelie matter. But it wasn’t a Seelie matter and thus it didn’t.

“Yes. She is with Andrew now. He is taking her to a Mundane doctor,” Lorenzo explained, his eyes and tone taking on a soft note when he spoke of Andrew as it always did.

“Good,” Meliorn said appreciatively.

“I conjured up a guard pet for him so he would feel safer being without me,” Lorenzo told the group with a fond smile brought on by thinking of Andrew and their daughter.

Even if she had only been theirs for a few moments then the sight of her in Andrew’s arms had been everything. Lorenzo briefly wondered if he would see them again and thought they would likely be expected to witness at least the start and end of his punishment for what he had done. Maybe looking at them would make it easier for him to endure the torture, the pain, the humiliation. He hoped so. In return he hoped Andrew would find solace in their adopted daughter and the home he was leaving him.  
“Oh. A dog?” Raphael guessed, nodding towards Magnus’ Hellhounds.

Sensing they were being addressed both Hellhounds rose and went over to the group, one of them coming over to be petted by Magnus with the hand he didn’t have around Alec.

“No, a dragon,” Lorenzo explained with a smile.

“A dragon?” Raphael asked shocked.

“Lorenzo, by Lilith! You know it is forbidden to conjure fantasy creatures!” Magnus schooled with an expatriated sigh.

“My Prince, it is **not** a fantasy creature,” Lorenzo protested, offended that Magnus would think he would break the no fantasy creatures rule. “I got a machine to show moving pictures. Together with Andrew I saw a historical retelling about a Queen who had these as pets many years ago. A Mundane. Queen Daenerys. We saw the first part of the history of her rise to power. It was very….vivid,” Lorenzo clarified.

“Yes… ” Raphael said slowly as realization drew on him. “That was not a documentary.”

“What do you mean?” Lorenzo asked puzzled.

“Simon is interested in this as well. It is fiction,” Raphael explained.

“Oh,” Lorenzo said, surprised at hearing this. “Well….How should I know that?” he added defensively.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus said in a warning tone, about to mention that the rules made it clear it was the magic users’ responsibility to ensure the conjured beings were not a fantasy creature due to the havoc this could reek on the Mundane world should they lose control of them. Almost all Mundane legends of fantasy creatures – from the Loch Ness Monster to Yetis – were in fact Warlocks’ magical fantasy pets who had gotten lost in the Mundane world before they had been recaptured and returned to the Shadow World.

“Andrew can keep her, right?” Lorenzo asked, turning to Magnus with pleading eyes. “He would be upset if she died now.”

Magnus would have said no because he really should say no. It was a dragon; not a stray kitten! He hadn’t seen this Queen show but he had a feeling this dragon could grow quite large. However, there was something in Lorenzo’s eyes; the unspoken words that if Andrew had to lose him at least he should get to keep the dragon. 

“If she can stay glamoured then I guess,” Magnus conceded, thinking that Lorenzo did have some very large grounds to go with his mansion in New York that the dragon could stay on even if it got quite big.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Lorenzo said with a wide smile.

Magnus gave a nod in acknowledgement before he turned his attention back to the matter at hand; taking down the projectors and then the Angel beacons so the wards could be disabled and Luke and his army could finally enter the city.

“Ok, so does everyone understand the plan? Alexander will enter Angel Square alone,” Magnus said, not liking this part of the plan but it couldn’t be helped. It was a good plan, he had to admit that.

“Alexander will quickly get rid of one projector. Then Jason will join him and Alexander will shoot out the remaining projectors as Jason protects him from any incoming arrows or other attacks. Lorenzo and I will be covering them both with magic and as each projector has been shot out, we will start to be able to move together towards the main building. We will first capture the main building and get to the roof of that one, turning off the angelic beacon there. Then we will go after the other beacons; over ground or using the roof of the main building to jump to the rooftops of the buildings housing the remaining beacons to turn those off too. The wards should then fade and our army can enter the city. After that it is a matter of holding our ground till Luke and his forces can join up with us.” Magnus paused before he added, “The main objective is getting the Angel beacons shut down so don’t look back; don’t wait for each other. Get to the buildings with the beacons and take them down. Nothing else matters.”

Everyone nodded agreement to the plan, tightening their grip on their weapons, getting ready for the coming fight.

Magnus turned to look at Alec with a fond but worried look as he asked, “Are you ready, darling?”

Alec nodded, his hand tightening around his bow.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said but then paused before he added heartfelt, “Thank you for trusting me with this. For trusting **in** me.”

Magnus nodded as he kissed the top of his head affectionately.

“Always, darling.”

Alec took a deep breath, mentally preparing for the coming battle, letting all other thoughts, all worries and fears disappear and think only of the battle before he said, “I am ready.”

Alec looked to Jace with a questioning look as he asked, “Jason?”

“I have your back, parabatai,” Jace promised as he tightened his grip on the blade he held in each hand.

“Cerberus will watch over you, Alexander, as soon as enough projectors have been shot out for him to move to you safely,” Magnus told him, nodding to the Hellhound he was petting, making sure to pet each of the Hellhound’s three heads.

“Cerberus, guard Alexander with your life,” Magnus ordered of his long time loyal friend as he looked down at the large and strongly built Hellhound.

Cerberus sat down and seemed to nod in understanding.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec said warmly, moved Magnus would let the Hellhound go with him, knowing how much he loved them and how fiercely loyal to Magnus they were.

Alec had not seen Hellhounds until he had seen the two Magnus had but he had heard of them. He had not seen Magnus’ Hellhounds on the battlefield while he had been fighting for Valentine but he had heard rumors in Idris of them; of how fierce and brutal they were. The saying in Idris was that if you saw one of Magnus’ Hellhounds it would be the last thing you ever saw. Alec had been surprised at how gentle the Hellhounds were with him and the people around Magnus; a sharp contrast to their violence towards their enemies. With Magnus the Hellhounds were more than gentle; they acted like overeager puppies; wanting belly rubs and snuggles constantly.

“Everyone, keep an eye out for a child, Max Lightwood. He is nine years old. He will have gotten his first permanent runes and wears the deflect rune on his neck as customary for the Lightwoods,” Magnus pointed to Alec’s neck to show his men what it would look like.

Alec bent his head slightly so the men could see the rune, broken by Magnus’ brand and collar but still clearly there.

“I want this child protected and alive!” Magnus ordered, earning him a grateful look from Alec.

“Yes, my Prince,” Everyone said in unison.

“And if anyone sees Marcus then he is **mine**!” Lorenzo said darkly and everyone nodded in agreement, knowing he had first claim of revenge against the Warlock.

Magnus took a deep breath and looked carefully out towards Angel Square, lit up by the projectors.

“Ok. Ready, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, fighting down his worry and his desire to hide Alec somewhere safe. Alec was a warrior. He could do this.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said and as Magnus removed his hand from his back Alec put an arrow to his bow and moved to the edge of the safe zone, Jace standing beside him.

“Be safe and come back to me,” Magnus said heartfelt as he gave Alec a quick and possessive kiss in goodbye.

“I will. I love you,” Alec said warmly, smiling at him. 

Magnus nodded, unable to say anything, too emotional to get anything out. Alec nodded respectfully and gave him one last loving look. Alec then gave the others a look to indicate he was ready, seeing they had all gotten their weapons ready as well. He then turned back to face Angel Square and ran out. The projectors followed him but before the Shadowhunters could wonder why they had no effect on him Alec had already fired several arrows and the first Adamas projector was shot out. The Shadowhunters tried to cover the whole square as much as possible with the remaining projectors, moving them randomly back and forth before their light was focused on Alec again.

Jace ran out on Angel Square to Alec, wincing in pain when a projector followed his every move. Jace reached Alec just as the Shadowhunters had realized something wasn’t right here and had started to fire arrows towards the archer from the rooftops instead of moving the projectors towards him. Jace moved swiftly and quickly, his eyes lighting up golden as temporary runes appeared on his body, giving him added stamina, endurance, strength and precision in his fighting. Jace skillfully deflected the arrows that were being aimed at Alec with his two blades. The parabatai pair worked fluently, flawlessly, together moving as one. Alec was shooting arrows, killing Shadowhunters and shooting out projectors while Jace was deflecting arrows from him with his blades and taking care of any Shadowhunter who had made it down into the square. An arrow grazed Alec’s right arm and Jace had several burn marks. However, as more and more projectors were shot out it became easier for Jace to move around and protect Alec, now free from the pain caused by the angelic light. 

Within minutes, the square was free from projectors; Alec was every bit the skilled archer his reputation had led the Downworlders to believe. Just as Magnus and the others ran into the square so did several Shadowhunters from the nearby buildings and a chaotic battle began. 

Shyama stayed close to Magnus, biting and scratching all who came near the Prince. Cerberus was guarding Alec, moving ahead of him, taking down his enemies. Alexia and Marcus joined the battle from somewhere far off, throwing fireballs towards the Downwolder warriors, which Magnus and Lorenzo were deflecting. Lorenzo moved towards where the fireballs came from, intent on seeking out Marcus. Alexia went after Magnus and engaged him in a battle, exchanging fireballs with him. Lorenzo almost snorted in amusement when he saw this; she was _so_ dead. Magnus was far superior to her when it came to magic.

Lorenzo finally spotted Marcus, distracted by throwing fireballs at the Downworlder warriors and in particular at Magnus. Lorenzo fired several fireballs at him in rapid succession, hitting him several times due to his distraction. The power of the assault forced Marcus to his knees and Lorenzo fired three more fireballs at him for good measure before he used his magic to create magical ropes that wrapped themselves around the wounded Warlock, keeping his wrists tied together in front of his chest and his arms tied to his torso. Marcus looked up at him with scared and pained eyes. Without the element of surprise and aid from other Warlocks Lorenzo had far stronger magic than the youngling. Without the use of his one good hand Marcus knew he was defenseless, completely at Lorenzo’s mercy and from the sinister look in Lorenzo’s eyes the young Warlock knew that mercy would not be found within the Warlock he had offended.

“I did say I would take your other hand,” Lorenzo reminded the wounded Warlock darkly as he looked down at him with a hate-filled gaze. He conjured up a blade, holding it in his right hand.

“No!” Marcus protested but was too weak to move away when Lorenzo released the magical ropes around his one good arm.

Lorenzo gave him a cold look as he took a firm grip on the wrist of his one good arm and swiftly cut off his last remaining hand.

“Ahhh!” Marcus screamed in pain and shock, blood going everywhere.

Lorenzo snapped his fingers and the blade disappeared. Not wanting Marcus to die from blood loss too quickly Lorenzo did a quick spell to slow but not stop the blood from the severed limb. The pain from the lost limb remained and Marcus kept screaming in agony, his eyes reflecting his horror and pain as he looked down at his severed limb, now having lost both hands.

“The Nephilim have an invention I want to share with you called an agony rune. Using magic, I will recreate what it does – basically for hours it will apply mental and physical torture until your body gives up and you die. It will feel like you are burning, breaking bones, drowning, being stabbed, kicked, gutted alive…every imaginable mental and physical torture imaginable, happening all at once. Strong warriors can survive days of this so I give you maybe an hour; tops,” Lorenzo said darkly, having to raise his voice to be heard over Marcus’ screaming.

Lorenzo did a hand wave and applied the spell, smirking evilly as it took hold and Marcus fell to the ground, curling up into a ball as he screamed and screamed.

An hour was likely optimistic for this one, Lorenzo thought darkly. Maybe half an hour. Lorenzo stayed and watched his revenge for a few minutes with a satisfied look, feeling the offence towards Andrew, towards himself, had now been satisfied, before rejoining the battle. The spell he had used could only be removed by himself so he had no issues with leaving Marcus like this; his revenge was complete. Marcus was already dead even if he was technically still breathing.

Magnus was still at the center of Angel Square as the battle raged on. There was no doubt he was the target for most of the Shadowhunters; they knew if they could kill him, they would win by default. They had likely been fighting for an hour or so when Magnus caught sight of Jace, Alec and Cerberus exiting the main building; they must have managed to turn the beacon off on the roof of the building and come to rejoin the fight going on at the square. Magnus wanted to go to Alec, to ensure his safety but was being pinned down. He was still playing a weird hide and seek game with Alexia as she threw fireballs and cast spells towards him from a distance while she moved around on the battlefield.

At the same Magnus spotted the Hellhound, Jace and Alec exit the building so did Alexia. Magnus and her caught each other’s eyes and she gave him a cruel smile as she aimed a powerful fireball at Alec.

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed in fear and panic, too far away from the fireball’s path to deflect it.

Cerberus heard his master’s scream of pain and reacted instinctively. As the fireball drew closer to Alec Cerberus jumped in front of him…and incinerated on the spot as the fireball hit him instead of Alec.

“Cerberus! No!” Magnus screamed in pain and loss as his beloved Hellhound died in a blast of orange flames, grateful despite his loss that Alec was safe.

Magnus turned angry cat eyes at Alexia and threw a fireball at her that she ducked.

“Is he….” Raphael asked as he came close enough to Magnus for him to hear him, having seen what had happened.

Magnus nodded, fighting his grief with anger.

“They will pay for that! Shyama, kill them all!” Magnus ordered darkly and the Hellhound loyally started to attack every single Shadowhunter it could reach instead of staying close to Magnus and guarding him.

“I have to give them that they are loyal,” Raphael said darkly as he used a sword to decapitate another Shadowhunter. The battle was slowly turning in their favor and still the Nephilim kept attacking.

“Annoyingly so,” Magnus agreed darkly as he threw fireballs that killed several Nephilim at once, seeing Lorenzo do likewise from across the square.

“They are fanatics. I guess that makes loyalty unnecessary,” Raphael remarked as he slashed a Nephilim in the stomach.

Lorenzo fought his way over to Magnus and Raphael, leaving behind a trail of fire and burned Shadowhunter corpses.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus acknowledged as he reached him, trying to locate Alec in the chaos, throwing fireballs left and right, trying to keep an eye out for Alexia.  
“My Prince,” Lorenzo said with a satisfied smirk as he threw another fireball that burned two Shadowhunters to death, their screams echoing through the square but easily drowned in the other screams and sounds of battle.

“You seem to be having fun,” Magnus remarked.

“I killed Marcus. Well, he will be dead soon after excruciating pain. And now I get to kill all the Shadowhunters I wish; I am having a great time!” Lorenzo said with a dark smile as he threw more fireballs at the incoming Nephilim.

“You’re impossible!” Magnus said affectionately.

Magnus fought to get an overview of the battle, noticing several buildings now seemed to be on fire, the smoke lowering visibility. There seemed to be more bodies in the streets but it was hard to tell what was going on; the noise was staggering, the screaming, the fighting…Most of the fighting was close combat with swords and blades but there were a few archers that Alec fired back at and Lorenzo and Magnus reflected their attacks from their own forces with magic.

With Marcus gone luckily, they seemed down to fighting only one Warlock, Alexia; they had managed to catch Alicante off guard so the Warlocks captured by Idris to be forced into working for them were still at the camps outside of the city. When Alicante fell they would likely have some pockets of resistance to dealing with as they fought to free the camps and gain full control of all of Idris but for now they had to capture Alicante and if they got rid of Alexia that would be a hell of a lot easier.

“It’s complete chaos now. I have no overview of where we are and what parts of the city we have seized,” Magnus complained as he kept throwing fireballs at the Nephilim he had in sight, still trying to locate Alec and Jace but thinking they had likely gone to look for Max.

One thing they never told you when you studied military strategy; when first the battle was raging everything would quickly descend into complete and utter chaos. The dead bodies, the blood, the noise level, the low visibility from burning buildings….You could plan the large elements of your attack but the details would always be messy and you had to trust your officers and soldiers would see the battle through until the end.

“I think the wards broke; I saw the last beacon fall. My guess is that Luke’s forces have started to pour into the city. If any Nephilim are trying to escape the chaos, they will be forced back in towards us. My guess is that Luke’s forces are very busy taking their revenge left and right,” Lorenzo revealed as he threw fireballs at any Nephilim he could see.

“We have to stop that. Some of the Nephilim in the city could be innocent,” Magnus protested as he threw more fireballs at Nephilim soldiers attacking him.

“Maybe,” Lorenzo agreed and shrugged. “Give them till the smoke clears. We can’t stop them now.”

Magnus tried to look around the square and saw only chaotic fighting and sighed.

“Yes, I see your point,” Magnus conceded.

His men could have their revenge, as was the inevitable outcome when all besieged cities finally fell to the enemy. When the smoke cleared and the fighting died out in a few hours he could look into what prisoners had been left alive and recreate a sense of order and civility.

“Has anyone found Valentine?” Lorenzo asked darkly, looking around as he spoke.

Their reports had indicated he was in Idris and the best bet was that he would be here, in Alicante, as this was where his headquarters was located.

“No, not as far as I know,” Magnus told him as he fired more fireballs, looking for Alexia.

Magnus was certain she was well aware she would lose a direct confrontation with him so she kept her distance but he was eager for some revenge right about now.

“He must be here somewhere,” Lorenzo remarked, trying to look for him but saw no face he recognized among the nearby Nephilim warriors.

“Likely hiding in the crowd; he would know the city is lost after the last Angel beacon fell. It is just a matter of time before what is left of his army here in Alicante is either all dead or surrenders to us,” Magnus concluded.

“Would be typical him. Coward,” Lorenzo said in a hate-filled and condescending tone.

Lorenzo saw something move out of the corner of his eye and then a fireball appeared out of what seemed like nowhere just next to Magnus; Alexia had used an invisibility spell to get up close to Magnus. Drained and exhausted from the battle and heavily engaged by several Shadowhunters at the same time, Magnus hadn’t seen her. 

“Magnus! Watch out!” Lorenzo yelled and pushed Magnus aside as he threw a fireball at Alexia at the same time.

Alexia’s fireball hit Lorenzo full force in the chest and he fell to the ground. However, using the invisibility spell made Alexia vulnerable, as it demanded a lot of power and concentration. Lorenzo’s fireball hit her in the chest and she fell to her knees in pain, becoming fully visible.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus yelled and quickly turned around and threw several fireballs at Alexia’s kneeling form.

As the fireballs hit her, she screamed in pain, weakened and wounded. Magnus snapped his fingers and magical red rope wrapped itself around her, tying her hands in front of her, leaving her completely defenseless. Magnus gave her a cold look as he looked down at her.

“You killed my Hellhound,” Magnus reminded her darkly.

She didn’t respond, aware she was doomed no matter what she said. She tried to look defiant but there was fear in her eyes.

“You might not be aware of this but as creatures of Hell Hellhounds return to from where they came when they are killed here on Earth,” Magnus told her, seeing her eyes widen in fear, guessing what would come next. “I will banish you to the Hell dimension of Edom where my father has his palace. I will send you there with a message for my father to pay you special attention and to let Cerberus take his revenge on you. Cerberus will have appeared back at my father’s palace in Edom as he belonged to him before he was ever mine the moment you killed him.”

“My Prince, please! I….” Alexia started to beg, going completely white with fear at the thought of being torn to shreds by the Hellhound and experiencing Asmodeus’ special attention.

“Don’t!” Magnus interrupted her sharply, cutting her off.

She stopped talking, aware her pleas were useless.

“I have not forgotten that while you killed my Hellhound you tried to kill Alexander. And let’s not forget that you **betrayed** me!” Magnus thundered.

“Anything but this, my Prince. I beg you,” Alexia beseeched him.

“My father will ensure you are tortured to death over and over, brought back to life each time. He will guarantee Cerberus can take his revenge and tear you apart again and again as many times as he damn well pleases,” Magnus said cruelly.

“No!” Alexia got out in a broken and defeated tone filled with terror.

“Say hi to my father and my Hellhound for me!” Magnus said maliciously as he snapped his fingers and Alexia vanished in red smoke, only to reappear in Asmodeus’ palace in Edom.

“Couldn’t have happened to a more deserving idiot,” Lorenzo got out, his voice pained but filled with dark satisfaction at having witnessed her fate.

His voice shook Magnus out of his revengeful mood and he knelt next to the other Warlock, looking at the burn mark on his chest and the agonized look on his face.

“Damn it!” Magnus swore, seeing how severely injured Lorenzo was; he would need magic to heal and very soon.

“That hurt more than I thought,” Lorenzo admitted with a pained breath, giving Magnus a forced smile.

“Can you stand?” Magnus asked worried.

“Of course,” Lorenzo said dismissively, not wanting to appear weak, even now – or maybe in particular now, knowing what future was his.

However, as Lorenzo tried to push himself up and off the ground he had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming in agony, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. He collapsed back to the ground.

“Apparently not,” Lorenzo admitted sheepishly, his breaths coming in large gasps from pain and the strain of having tried to stand.

“Raphael, protect him,” Magnus ordered of him as Raphael came over to them, drawn over to them by the smoke from Alexia’s descent to Edom.

Raphael nodded and positioned himself defensively in front of the injured Warlock. Lorenzo took a deep breath and continued to throw fireballs from his position on the ground at any Shadowhunters he could spot. He was going out fighting, one way or another.

“Did you see Alexander earlier?” Magnus asked Raphael worried as he threw fireballs as covering fire around them.

“I saw him after Jason and he had taken the beacon down at the main building. I think he might want to try to find his parents’ mansion. I know they have one near Angel Square due to their privileged position close to Valentine. Maybe he thinks his brother Max might be there,” Raphael suggested as he sparred with an attacking Shadowhunter, using his vampire speed to easily kill him now that the rival Warlocks were dead and with their demise their spells had been lifted, allowing the vampires to use their super speed again.

Meliorn and Jace broke through the crowd, pushing a bruised and bloodied man who had several injuries, including deep and bleeding slashes from blades, on his torso and legs, in front of them, his hands tied behind his back with a strong and unyielding vine thanks to Meliorn.

“We got him! We got Valentine. He was glamoured but that look in his eyes….I would recognize that anywhere,” Jace told Magnus as Meliorn and he triumphantly pushed Valentine towards him; their most prized war trophy.

“How can you be helping them? You are my son! You have pure Angel blood!” Valentine protested, giving Jace a disappointed and shocked look when he was forced to a stop in front of Magnus.

“You were **never** my father! You ruined my life and I **hate** everything about you,” Jace said coldly.

“What?” Valentine asked puzzled and surprised, having never heard Jace speak like that to him.

“You got me to torture so many innocents for you. You got me to hurt my own parabatai!” Jace said angrily, his werewolf eyes appearing for a moment, his eyes turning green for a brief moment.

“Alec was the best part of my life and you almost ruined that for me!” Jace yelled at him, barely able to stop himself from just killing him here and now in revenge for what he had put him through, made him do, put Alec through.

“He was weak!” Valentine protested.

Jace’s eyes narrowed in warning and he hit Valentine with a fist, sending his head flying to the side and breaking his nose, blood going everywhere.

“He was the strongest of us all,” Jace told him frankly, his voice firm and sure.

“He doesn’t have pure Angel blood like you! You could be the greatest warrior!” Valentine protested.

Jace shook his head at him and said darkly, “The first time I really spoke with the Prince he told me I should capture you alive and torture you for months. I have made sure I did the first so I can now move on to the second part of his order.”

Jace paused before he added cruelly, “When I tortured prisoners for you….I turned my feelings off; I felt nothing for years. Not pain, not love. Being a Wolf I can feel again and one thing I feel very **very** strongly is **hate** for you!”

“You’re…a Wolf?!” Valentine realized with disgust, recognizing the green flare in Jace’s eyes that had appeared a few minutes in rage.

Jace nodded as he said coldly, “The best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jace paused before he added darkly, “I have never enjoyed torturing anyone before. This will be a first for me. Believe me when I say I look forward to showing you everything you taught me!”

Valentine gave him a dark smile as he said, “I am sure I will be proud of your skills then.”

Jace took a bruising grip on Valentine’s chin as he spat out hatefully, “I want you to say that to me while screaming in agony!”

“Guard him carefully. I want him on suicide watch 24/7. I want him alive for months so all can see his torment and all who he has wronged will have the chance to torture him personally, in public!” Magnus ordered sharply, nodding towards Valentine, giving his most hated enemy a sinister look, his cat eyes blazing in fury and hate.

It was weird that after fighting Valentine from a distance for so many years to be face to face with him again. Magnus had not been face to face with him since he had been his prisoner. It was both empowering and nerve-racking. Magnus still had flashbacks to the memories of the unending torture Valentine had put him through when he had been his prisoner; they were memories that still haunted him. He looked forward to repaying him for those memories in kind. After he had found Alec and ensured he was safe, after they had won full control of the city. And after….well, after Lorenzo…

“Yes, my Prince,” Meliorn and Jace acknowledged in unison.

“I recognize the hate in his eyes from when he visited the camps. That look…” Lorenzo got out in a pained breath, shuddering at the thought of what he had endured at the camps, as he caught sight of Valentine from his position on the ground, relieved to see him captured. If nothing else, he got to see this moment and that meant a lot to him.

Magnus knelt down beside Lorenzo and put a hand to his shoulder.

“Well done, my friend. Now, let me heal you,” Magnus insisted in a warm tone.

Lorenzo shook his head and his tone was sharp as he got out, “No!”

Magnus gave him a puzzled look, thinking he was delirious from being drained of his magic from the attack and his physical injury.

“Lorenzo, the battle is dying out. We got Valentine. Luke’s forces should reach us any moment now. It’s ok,” Magnus told him, thinking maybe he feared them both being drained of magic, leaving them weakened should they be attacked.

Lorenzo weakly shook his head to indicate that wasn’t why he had said no.

“Let me die in battle,” Lorenzo begged of him, his eyes pleading as one of his hands found the one Magnus had on his shoulder and squeezed it.

“Lorenzo?” Magnus asked, unsure if he understood him correctly.

“Please. It’s better this way,” Lorenzo begged, looking into his eyes, begging Magnus to understand.

“Lorenzo…” Magnus started to protest.

“Please? Do this one thing for me,” Lorenzo interrupted, his tone insistent.

“I don’t…” Magnus started to say, uncomfortable with just letting him die like this, on the battlefield, when he could heal him.

“Just promise me you will let Andrew keep my mansion and live there in peace with our daughter and the dragon I gifted him,” Lorenzo asked of Magnus, his voice pained but insistent.

Magnus gave him a hurt look as he got out, “Lorenzo, don’t ask me that. Don’t ask me to just let you die here, like this.”

“I am impossible so I am asking,” Lorenzo reminded him with a hint of a smile despite the pain he was in.

Magnus gave him a sad look, realizing Lorenzo was right. He could die in battle, his honor intact. It was selfish of him to want something else; to want Lorenzo alive for just a few more days for then to lose him again to a much worse fate. Magnus was about to agree to Lorenzo’s request when an idea suddenly came to him.

Magnus smiled devilishly at Lorenzo as he said, “True but you also know; I never let anyone put me in a corner!” 

Lorenzo gave Magnus a puzzled look, unsure what that meant.

Meanwhile Alec had reached his old childhood home. He ignored the memories trying to overcome him; he hadn’t been here since that fateful day his mother had caught him and Andrew kissing. His first guess proved right when he went to his parents’ study, thinking he would find his parents there. He entered cautiously, an arrow on his bow. He saw his mother sitting on the floor, Max sitting next to her. She was holding a vial with liquid in her hand, about to put it to Max’s lips. Max wasn’t protesting but was looking confused at her. When Alec entered, she looked startled at him and lowered the vial.

“Alec!” Maryse said shocked.

“Hello mother,” Alec said darkly. His gaze softened as he looked at his younger bother, relieved to see he was well even though he looked frightened and confused.

“Max,” Alec said with a smile and Max looked puzzled at him, clearly not really recognizing him, not that Alec had expected as much.

Alec noticed his father on a nearby sofa, his body limp, a vial on the floor next to his body, a limp hand lying towards the vial, showing he had clearly dropped it seconds after having drunk it.

“I can see father chose the easy way out as expected,” Alec said with a disgusted nod towards his dead father.

“Are you with them? The Downworlders?!” Maryse asked shocked as she saw the demonic signs on Alec’s bow and quiver.

Alec nodded as he confirmed it in a proud voice, “Yes.”

“And a collar?!” Maryse asked in shock and disgust, pointing towards his collar.

Alec still kept an arrow pointed at her as he confirmed the question in her statement, nodding to emphasize his point, “Yes. I belong to the Prince.”

Maryse’s face twisted in revulsion as she got out, “That’s disgusting! You’re a disgrace!”

Alec gave her a cold look, unfazed by her words, confident in himself and his submission to his Prince, as he replied calmly, “I am proud and happy of who and what I am. Can you truly claim the same?”

“You were always weak!” Maryse accused angrily, ignoring his question.

“Really? I am not the one about to poison my own child!” Alec pointed out, nodding towards the vial in her hand.

“He is better off dead then in a world ruled by Downworlders,” Maryse said with certainty.

“How very wrong you are,” Alec corrected her strongly.

“You will never be a true Shadowhunter! You will never be family to me!” Maryse yelled angrily.

“Good! If you are a representation of either then I wouldn’t want to!” Alec assured her darkly.

Enraged Maryse lifted the vial again towards Max’s lips. Alec didn’t hesitate for a second; he fired the arrow, straight through her heart, killing her instantly.

“Mum!” Max yelled fearfully as he jumped back from her body.

Max had never been close to either of his parents and had lived at the Academy for the last few years but they were still his parents and he was unsure what to do without them. The world around him had collapsed in a day and everything he had been told had been turned upside down.

Maryse’s dead body fell to the floor, her eyes open but unseeing, the vial slipping from her hand. Alec went over to her body and looked down at her dispassionately, finding it hard to believe she had managed to be the cause of so much misery. After his parents had given him to Valentine and he had become Jace’s parabatai, his new falcon as Valentine had called him, he had barely seen them; they had sometimes witnessed his public punishments when Valentine had ordered them to, standing there stoically with cold and dispassionate looks as if they didn’t even know him. Other than that, his last memories of them had been the beatings he had gotten for being gay when Maryse had caught him with Andrew, and his mother’s scheming to try to use him to her advantage even then. He had no love lost for either of them and hadn’t for many many years. 

“Goodbye, mother,” Alec said evenly as he looked down at her body, letting go of his hate for her, letting go of his sorrow that she had never been a real mother to him, with the words.

“Who are you?” Max asked with both curiosity and fear in his tone, recognizing him as a Shadowhunter from his runes and also noticing the deflect rune on his neck. Other Shadowhunters could have the rune there but it was a Lightwood tradition to put it near the neck.

Alec turned to look at him and gave him a reassuring look as he said, “I am your brother, Alec. You are being very brave but I need you to be even braver. I need you to trust me and come with me.”

“I…” Max hesitated, looking from his dad to his mum and then to Alec, not recognizing him, unsure what to do.

His parents had told him that a world ruled by Downworlders would be too horrible to live in but he didn’t want to die.

“I will take you to Isabelle. You remember her, right?” Alec encouraged, reaching out the hand he wasn’t holding his bow with towards him.

Max smiled in relief, nodding in confirmation at hearing his sister’s name, as he asked in a hopeful tone, “Yes. You will take me to her?”

Alec smiled back as he reassured him, “I will take you to her. Come with me.”

Max hesitated for a few more moments but Alec’s runes, the mention of his sister, the sounds of battle raging outside….

Max put his hand in Alec’s, deciding that trusting him, going with him, was his best option.

He looked up at Alec as he said in a strong tone, hiding his fear and uncertainty to put on a brave face, “Ok. I will go with you.”

Alec squeezed his hand reassuringly before walking out on the streets of Alicante with him. He held Max in one hand and his bow in the other, keeping a watchful eye out for enemies as they walked through the streets. The buildings were on fire, people were fighting and there was screaming everywhere. It was chaos. And yet the closer Alec came to Angel Square the more a path was magically created for him until he was close enough to see Magnus waiting for him, smiling relieved at him, having used magic to move the fighting people to the sides so Alec and Max could come to him safely. Alec smiled back and when they finally reached each other Alec let go of Max’s hand, trusting his word that he would stay with him.

Alec and Magnus embraced and kissed, Max standing next to them, looking at them with wide-eyed fascination. He had never seen two men kiss before but the love and tenderness in their eyes and face had Max smile slightly, not understanding why his parents and other Nephilim had said that two men being together was so wrong; these two looked very happy together to Max. Happier than he had ever seen his parents be; happier than he in fact had ever seen any Shadowhunter couple appear to be. So what could possibly be so wrong with that?

As Magnus and Alec embraced and kissed, clinging to each other as if for dear life, in that special moment, nothing existed for them than each other. The fires, the screams, the yelling, the flames…everything drowned as they looked into each other’s eyes and shared this one moment before they had to return to reality. Before they had to deal with the staggering high price of victory. However, for now….for now they had this moment and that was everything. That was priceless.

_The end of part 19_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the use of poison (in the scene with the Lightwoods): Several of Hitler's top generals took poison and poisoned their families instead of facing a world without the Nazi rule.   
> Operation Market Garden was a failure; the Allied were pinned down and no help came as the attack force behind enemy lines never met up with the main force before they were overrun by the Nazis. Here Alec and Lorenzo changes things and Magnus’ attack force manages to meet up with Luke and the main force and Alicante falls. Angel Square and the beacons symbolise the key rivers and strategic points the British 1st Airborne Division tried to hold during the battle of Arnhem.  
> It would mean so much to me if you would leave kudos and a comment. I am currently working on 6 Shadowhunters WIP so the more I think you guys are out there the more I will ensure I prioritize the next chapter for this fic over one of the others ;)  
> Joking aside; please send me a message! Even just an emoji. It really means a lot to me to know someone is out there. It can be very isolating at the moment....  
> Thanks so much to anyone leaving kudos and/or comments. Really means so much to me! Thank you!!!


	20. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle of Alicante Alec and Lorenzo have to face the consequences of their disobedience. Afterwards, Magnus shows Alec how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 22 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Details corporal punishment (whipping), mentions war, battle, honor, Downworlder customs, military structures.... And detailed oral sex in this one too. Also some love and fluff and family feels though; promise!  
> I really like this chapter and how it shows the customs of the Downworld, the relations between the characters, the strength and growth each of the characters have gone through. However, some of you might want to avoid reading the punishment scenes.  
> Search for "Your punishment is complete. Our faith in you, and your honor, has been restored" -> and you go to after the punishment has ended for both Alec and for Lorenzo (Alec's comes first and then Lorenzo's and both are concluded with these words).

**Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings. This chapter contains oral sex and corporal punishment; read the chapter notes above for how you can avoid reading the corporal punishment scenes for Alec and Lorenzo if you wish to do so.**

# Chapter 20: Battle Scars

_“You rise again, breaking out. Each step you've taken, you've paid the price.”_ _(_ _Whole World Is Watchin, Within Temptation)_

The battle for Alicante turned the tide of the war; it was now clear Idris would fall. However, the victory came at a heavy price. Many of Valentine’s people fought to the death, taking as many Downworlders with them as they could, not wishing to face a world without the world order Valentine had promised them.

When the smoke cleared the death toll for Magnus’ army was in the low hundreds of thousands; the heaviest losses for one battle they had suffered during the whole war. To this came all the wounded; the number here was in the low thousands. Shadowhunters were sadly quite good shots and good fighters so most who were engaged in battle with them ended up dead.

Within a week, most of Idris had fallen with only a few pockets of resistance left. They had freed all the camps but sadly most of the Shadowhunters had killed all the prisoners rather than see the camp liberated. Most of the prisoners they had rescued would likely die due to the experiments done on them. This fact, together with the high price Magnus’ army had paid in blood to reach this point, lessened the otherwise enthusiastic victory celebrations going on across the Downworld.

Meliorn, Magnus, Alec, Luke and Raphael had stayed on the front lines after Alicante had fallen to try and make the city’s surrender as civil as was possible under the circumstances. After a brief but heartfelt reunion between Meliorn and Izzy he had sent her back to Magnus’ mansion the day after Luke’s army had breached the city’s wards, together with Max.

Alicante’s surrender had quickly become a logistical nightmare. Idris, being a warrior society, had few civilians and few elderly but they still had some – mainly politicians or other governmental officials. The fall of the city’s wards had sprung widespread panic among the Nephilim civilians, having heard about how evil the Downworlders were and fearing the worst. Civilians had tried to escape the city; some successfully and some had clashed with Luke’s army. Buildings were destroyed by fire and looting and there was chaos everywhere. When the fighting had stopped, Magnus had ordered the soldiers to stand down and only a few disobeyed and were subsequently swiftly killed for disobedience then and there as an example for other soldiers considering disobeying.

Then they had focused on was containing **all** the Nephilim, identifying them, and releasing the healthy civilians who had not played key roles in Valentine’s rule into designated areas of Alicante, patrolled and guarded by Downworlder soldiers. Those civilians who had played a key role in Valentine’s rule had been taken prisoner. They had then needed to house them as well as the military prisoners before they could move ahead with a trial.

The turning of the tide of the war meant the War Cabinet was faced with new but not less challenging decisions. Their supplies were low, supply chains were stretched thin, the whole Shadow World was in ruins, hospitals were overrun and children had been made orphans. Emotions were high as Magnus had ordered that the civilian Nephilim contained in Alicante should be feed and supplied what they needed. He had furthermore ordered that all Nephilim should be given medical aid; also those who would later be put on trial. They now also had a substantial number of Shadowhunter prisoners despite the tendency of death over capture among the Nephilim; they would also need supplies. They had estimated around 25% of Valentine’s army had surrendered; a higher number than Magnus had thought. Now they needed to separate the officers from the soldiers; put the officers on trial and offer the soldiers death, to become a Downworlder or, the third option; submission.

On a personal level the chaos of the war had been overshadowed by two main events, one of pain and one of joy; Lorenzo’s coming trial and the reunion of the Lightwood siblings. Izzy and Meliorn had stayed at Magnus’ mansion since Alicante’s fall and Max was slowly starting to get to know his big brother again when Alec returned from the front lines. Izzy wanted to teach Max about the Downworld a little first before taking him to the Seelie Realm and introducing him to the court there; thinking the customs at Magnus’ mansion were less foreign to him than the fairy life.

Lorenzo had first stopped resisting Magnus’ healing on the battlefield when Magnus had explained he had found a way to avoid seeing him executed. The crime of mutiny always carried a death sentence; Magnus could not change that. However, given his actions on the battlefield Magnus could change the charge against him and in this way avoid having to give a death sentence. Lorenzo knew the punishment would not be pleasant but he would bear it gladly. He had thanked Magnus for his clever circumventing of the Law, while leaving them both with their honor intact and had allowed him to heal him.

After Magnus had healed Lorenzo he had allowed him to return home to Andrew and his daughter, knowing he would show up for his punishment when called upon. Not wanting to drag things out Magnus had decided to put both Alec’s and Lorenzo’s punishment a week after Alicante’s fall. This way they all had enough time to heal and prepare but it would limit the waiting time; he knew both Alec and Lorenzo hated the waiting and frankly so did he.

As both Alec and Lorenzo had defied him in public Magnus was expected to make both punishments public. However, Alec’s crime was civil whereas Lorenzo’s was military. Furthermore, Lorenzo’s orders to Alec meant his blame was significantly lessened. Magnus had no desire to punish either of them but his rule relied on law and order. He could not be seen as making exceptions for friends or lovers; in particular not during this critical time of the war.

With the upcoming trials against the Shadowhunter officers Magnus had decided to move Jose’s execution up. This was a punishment Magnus had been happy to deliver. Magnus could chose to let the condemned decide his method of death and Magnus had allowed it. Jose had chosen beheading. The day had started with Magnus getting that bit over with; Jose had been beheaded on the podium in the courtyard at Magnus’ mansion to cheers from the gathered Downworlders standing around the podium and the Downworlders watching from afar. Magnus had, in a similar way as when he had presented the Nephilim’s submission to his people from his balcony, made magical screens for his subjects everywhere in the Shadow World to follow along.

All of Magnus’ Generals were present today; even Ragnor who rarely left the safety of his own mansion but today was a historical day. A symbolic closing of the chapter on Alicante’s surrender and the day the Downworld would move on and into a new era. The Generals stood close to the podium in a line, observing and watchful. Children were not required to attend punishments and while Max was considered an adult in Idris as he had had his Rune ceremony, he was not considered an adult by Downworlders. He had therefore stayed with Izzy in the chambers in Magnus’ mansion she shared with the Seelie King. For this same reason Andrew was not present; he was at Lorenzo’s mansion taking care of their daughter.

If not both Simon and Raphael had not been required to attend today Magnus was doubtful he would have seen them. They had spent their time after Raphael had returned from the front lines together in their own private quarters at the mansion, reconnecting and just being together.

Magnus couldn’t recall having ever seen Simon as happy and bouncy as he had been when Raphael had arrived back from the front lines together with him and the other members of the War Cabinet two days ago. Only Luke had remained on the front lines to carry out the orders regarding the last resistance they were facing from Valentine’s supporters in Idris. They were now resorting to guerrilla warfare and for this type of war, Wolfs were well suited with their animalistic instincts, sense of smell and sharp eye.

Lorenzo was standing the second last in the line of Generals standing by the end of the podium. He wasn’t bound; Magnus knew he would not bring dishonor upon himself by attempting to flee his punishment. For once in his life, Lorenzo had dressed plainly in dark pants and a white loose shirt and wore no jewelry.

Alec was next to Lorenzo, at the end of the line of Generals as his punishment would be carried out first. While Lorenzo appeared calm, Magnus could tell he was tense and anxious to get it all over with. Alec, kneeling next to Lorenzo, was dressed similar to Lorenzo but didn’t just appear calm; Magnus could tell he was calm. Though Alec’s eyes were lowered Magnus could tell he was ready for what was to come, unafraid and strong. Seeing him like this filled Magnus with pride but also regret at what had to be done.

After Jose’s death Magnus had magically made the body disintegrate and had cleaned up the podium. Instead of the wooden stump he had used to behead Jose a wooden pole appeared at the middle of the podium and metal cuffs were connected to it at the top of it. They had been here before; Alec and him. It seemed so long ago that he had had to punish him for what he had done to himself for Jace when he had first met him. Now they were here again but for a much different reason.

Magnus took a deep breath as his eyes fell on Alec and his expression softened.

“Alexander, come forward,” he called.

Alec rose and walked the few steps up the podium and over to where Magnus stood. When he was in front of the Warlock Prince he knelt again. Magnus couldn’t help but smile proudly at Alec’s strength and commitment to Downworlder law. Magnus had offered Alec several ways out; he had offered to discipline him in private or choose something very mild; like rereading the law texts. However, Alec had been adamant that Magnus carried out his punishment in public and that he chose a punishment that fitted his crime for his station. Jose, Marcus and Alexia had proven that not all Downworlders, and in particular Warlocks, supported Magnus and his approach to Shadowhunters, in particular the influence Magnus wanted to give Alec. If Magnus bent now, if he treated Alec differently than he would anyone else….everything they had worked for would be destroyed.

Hearing Alec’s commitment to peace had meant the world to Magnus. The War had cost so much and yet if Alec had asked him to Magnus would have risked civil war to spare him pain. A part of him was happy that Alec had taken that decision out of his hands when he had requested this public punishment.

Magnus took a deep breath as he forced himself to focus on the present and his expression softened as he looked down at Alec kneeling at his feet.

“Alexander, of Bane, previously Lightwood, you are accused of disobeying a royal commandment. How do you plead?” Magnus asked strongly, making sure the crowd could hear him, also through the magical screens for those of his subjects watching this from afar.

“Guilty, my Prince,” Alec replied evenly, his eyes still lowered, his voice strong and sure.

“We have considered the circumstances of your actions, including that you were ordered to disobey the commandment by General Rey and that your actions ended up winning us the battle for Alicante. Furthermore, your actions meant that the attack force, including the lives of most of the members of the War Cabinet who took part in the attack force, survived, myself included,” Magnus went on, letting his words and his voice show his admiration and gratitude for all his subjects to see and hear.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged and Magnus could hear the warmth and the smile in his words even if he couldn’t see it on his face from hearing Magnus’ praise.

“The punishment is 10 lashes, at once, to heal the Mundane way. General Loss is standing by should the punishment need to be paused for medical reasons,” Magnus declared for the benefit of the crowd as he had already told Alec what he would say.

Alec had argued that 10 lashes was way too mild for his crime but Magnus was adamant that it was enough; he would be seen as merciful for sure but not weak.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged the verdict as he had done the first time they had been here but this time he was unafraid and proud of what he was facing.

“Rise,” Magnus ordered and Alec did so.

Alec went to the wooden pole in the middle of the podium as he had done before and raised his arms above his head. Magnus clicked the cuffs on his wrists and gave him a fond and slightly worried look even though he knew Alec was a warrior and could easily carry this punishment; he had proven himself in Alicante several times over.

“You ready, darling?” Magnus whispered softly, his face close to his ear, ensuring his voice didn’t carry to the crowd.

Alec gave him a warm and comforting smile as he whispered in reply, “Yes, my Prince.”

Magnus nodded and went to stand behind Alec. The crowd was deadly quiet as Magnus magic’d up a leather whip.

“Count them,” Magnus ordered as he pulled his arm back for the first hit.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec replied and Magnus was grateful to hear the warmth and strength in Alec’s voice as it gave him the strength to continue and do what had to be done.

Magnus made the hit as light as he could without losing the crowd. The sound when the whip made contact with Alec’s back echoed in the courtyard. Alec hissed in pain but otherwise didn’t react which Magnus was both proud and grateful for, unsure if he could have continued if Alec had voiced his pain.

“One,” Alec said, sounding winded but his voice was strong.

Magnus could see Jace standing next to the podium, close to where Lorenzo was standing, together with the officers and Generals. He knew Jace had opened the parabatai bond to try and ease Alec’s discomfort by lending him his strength and comfort. Magnus could see Jace’s surprise in his eyes at how little pain Alec was in after the first hit; he was clearly used to Valentine being much more brutal in his punishments.

Not wanting to prolong it Magnus delivered the next hits in rapid succession, making small tears in Alec’s white shirt and thin lines of red appeared through them. As they got closer to ten Alec started to sound more pained as he voiced the number. However, he still didn’t do more than flinch and make a small moan when the whip fell on his back. Quickly they reached ten without Alec having said anything else except the number.

“Ten,” Alec said, his voice sounding strained but triumphant as he reached the last number.

Magnus smiled fondly, proudly, even though Alec couldn’t see him. He magic’d the whip away.

“Your punishment is complete. Our faith in you, and your honor, has been restored. Turn now then and face the people,” Magnus ordered, his voice kind as he said the customary words.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the cuffs opened. Alec pulled his arms down and rubbed his wrists. He hadn’t pulled on the restraints so his wrists were a bit red but nothing more than that. As Alec turned and faced the crowd, alternating his gaze between the gathered Downworlders in the courtyard and the floating ‘screens’. Suddenly an applaud sounded, louder and louder, spreading like waves in the water. Magnus smiled at hearing it and snapped his fingers so the applause from around the world could be heard over the magical screens.

Magnus gave Alec a fond and warm look and nodded for him to come stand beside him as they looked out over the gathered crowd applauding enthusiastically.

“You won them over completely. They applaud you. They cheer for you,” Magnus told Alec in a warm but strong tone filled with affection and admiration.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec said, smiling as he looked out over the people.

“Thank **you** for saving us all,” Magnus said gratefully.

“My Prince,” Alec said, acknowledging the thanks gracefully.

As the applaud slowly died out Alec turned from the crowd towards Magnus and was to kneel when Magnus shook his head.

“No, remain standing,” he ordered.

Alec gave him a puzzled look but did so. Magnus then turned back to facing the crowd and the screens.

“My people, in acknowledgement for his services to the Downworld I am proclaiming Alexander my newest General and member of the War Cabinet, on equal footing with the rest of the Cabinet members. He will from now on kneel only to me. I therefore present to you; General Bane!” Magnus proclaimed in a strong tone.

“All hail! All hail General Bane!” The crowd cheered in joy, applauding, smiling and waving to their new General and Cabinet member.

Alec nodded and smiled as he waved to the crowd before he turned back to face Magnus and went to his knees, his head bowed and his hands in his lap.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec said heartfelt, taken back by this gesture.

Magnus had told him he would be given an official rank in the Downworlder army as thanks for his services and so he could continue aiding Magnus with the War and his rule in General. He had not thought he would be given the highest possible rank. He hadn’t done it for glory or reward but to know that he had helped the Downworlders see Nephilim in a new light….that meant the world to him.

“You earned it,” Magnus said warmly, smiling down at him. “Now, rise and go have your parabatai patch you up,” Magnus ordered and nodded towards Jace who stood waiting by the foot of the podium, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec acknowledged as he rose and smiled warmly at Magnus.

“I will see you later and then I will show you how grateful a Prince can be,” Magnus promised in a voice filled with love and affection that made Alec blush and look down shyly.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said and gave a small nod of his head before he walked down from the podium.

“You did well, Alec,” Lorenzo complimented with a smile when Alec reached Jace and him, standing by the foot of the podium, speaking low enough so only the three of them could hear what he said.

Alec almost knelt for the Warlock by default but managed to stop the movement before he started it; remembering that he was now a General and thus knelt only to Magnus. Alec smiled in acknowledgement of the compliment before he gave the Warlock a strong look.

“Do you have enemies in the crowd, Lorenzo?” Alec asked, keeping his own voice low too so only Lorenzo and Jace could hear his question.

“Oh, plenty,” Lorenzo admitted with a thin smile. He paused before he added, “Some people tend to find me annoying.” He shrugged and added in a teasing tone that hid his anxiousness of what was to come, “Don’t know why.”

“Good. Then focus on them,” Alec advised darkly, ignoring Jace’s eagerness to get him to sickbay to get patched up.

The pain in his back was there but it could be ignored; ten hits like this from Magnus was barely like one hit from Valentine or Jace for that matter back in Idris. Lorenzo had been right when he had commented that Magnus was a softie even in his punishments.

“Why?” Lorenzo asked confused.

“Because then you will remember they can never see you break,” Alec instructed him in a grim tone. “Don’t give them that satisfaction.”

Alec touched Lorenzo’s nearest arm affectionately, feeling a special connection to the Warlock now after he had come and fetched him for the battle, changing not only the outcome of the Alicante battle but Alec’s life; he was a General now, having superseded Jace who after the battle of Alicante had been made a Colonel.

“I will try,” Lorenzo said with more uncertainty and doubt than Jace or Alec had heard in his voice before.

“You walk down from there, like I did, by your own power,” Alec insisted strongly.

“I….I am not sure I can,” Lorenzo admitted softly, hesitantly, giving Alec a rare vulnerable and fearful look.

Alec knew that Lorenzo’s punishment by default had to be a lot worse than his own but he still wanted Lorenzo to have this moment; to **own** this moment. He deserved nothing less and his enemies deserved to be disappointed if they were waiting for the Warlock to show weakness.

“Lorenzo, you survived the camps. You can do this! Don’t let the bastards see you weak,” Alec insisted hotly.

Lorenzo smiled softly, reassured and strengthened by Alec’s words.

“Thank you, Alec. It was a pleasure serving with you in Alicante. I shall look forward to working with you on the Council moving forward,” Lorenzo said warmly and reached out his hand.

Alec took Lorenzo’s hand and shook it warrior style, their hands around the other’s wrist.

“I will see you soon, General, after you have walked down from there the same way you will walk up; strong and proud,” Alec said with conviction, letting Lorenzo see his certainty of this fact in his eyes.

Lorenzo nodded and stood up straighter. Their hands fell apart and Lorenzo watched Alec for a moment as he walked over to Jace and they walked away together, towards sickbay.

“General Lorenzo Rey, come forward,” Magnus called.

Lorenzo turned his focus back to Magnus and took a deep breath. He walked the few steps to the podium and walked up. Magnus’s expression was unreadable as he watched him walk nearer. He had turned to watch Alec walk down so he was facing Lorenzo as he came up, his side to the crowd. When Lorenzo was close enough he bent the knee and lowered his gaze.

“General Lorenzo Rey, you are accused of conduct unbecoming of an officer of your rank and station. There is furthermore a charge against you for disobedience. How do you plead?” Magnus asked formally.

“Guilty, my Prince,” Lorenzo replied evenly, calmly.

“We have considered the circumstances of your actions, including that they ended up winning us Alicante and that you saved my life afterwards during the battle after the wards had fallen,” Magnus explained for the clarification of the crowd as he had already explained the verdict to Lorenzo earlier.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo acknowledged evenly, keeping his eyes lowered.

“Due to the extenuating circumstances you may choose one of two possible ways to atone for your crimes: You may choose to lose your magic and offer it to me.” Lorenzo kept his eyes lowered but if Magnus had been able to see his eyes he would have seen a disbelieving look at that option as Magnus went on, “Or you may choose to bear 100 lashes and atone for your crimes in blood. If you should choose the lash the punishment will be carried out at once and are to be healed the Mundane way.” Magnus paused before he added, giving Lorenzo a pointed look that clearly said he should remember these words, “General Loss is standing by should the punishment need to be paused for medical reasons.”

“I choose the lash, my Prince,” Lorenzo said strongly, having never nor would he ever consider giving up his magic for any reason and in particular not to avoid pain.

He was a Warlock and he would bear this proudly. To live without magic for a Warlock was a fate worse than death. A dishonor greater than a severed limb. Never would Lorenzo choose it. He understood why Magnus offered it and why Magnus had wanted him to accept it; punishing a friend was never easy but heavy lies the head that wears the crown. This was Magnus’ burden to bear and no one else would ever understand the price it came with.

“Very well,” Magnus acknowledged, his voice holding a slight edge of disappointment and regret despite Lorenzo’s answer being the one he had expected him to give. “Look at me as you rise and remove your shirt.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo replied as he rose and swiftly removed the thin white shirt he had worn, leaving him bare chested.

He let it drop to the floor of the wooden podium before turning to look at Magnus for the next order. He knew the routine; Magnus had whipped him before. Just not this severe. Not that much at the same time.

“Get into position,” Magnus ordered and nodded towards the wooden pole.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo said as he moved over and put his hands above his head, fighting to keep his mind blank and not think of what was to come. He thought of Alec’s words; he could do this!

Magnus went over to him and clicked the cuffs on his wrists the old-fashioned way instead of using magic, giving him an excuse to be close to Lorenzo’s face so no one could hear them talk.

“Lorenzo, you **will** tell me if Catarina need to pause this, do you understand?” Magnus whispered; his voice insistent.

“I will but I won’t,” Lorenzo said strongly with a determined look, ensuring his reply didn’t carry to the crowd as he answered.

Stopping the punishment would be seen as weak. Despite the outcome he had defied the Prince and disregarded the natural order of things. He had one hope to restore his honor and that was to see this through. He would not fail; he would not break!

Magnus’ eyes narrowed in frustration at his response.

“Don’t be stubborn,” Magnus warned.

“It is what will get me through this so I think I will if it’s all the same to you, my Prince,” Lorenzo replied evenly, looking him in the eyes with a strong gaze as he spoke.

Magnus nodded in understand as he said, “Very well.”

Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself and walked back behind Lorenzo. He magic’d up a leather whip and for a second he really hated Lorenzo for not choosing to give up his magic instead of having him do this. His anger quickly vanished; he would have chosen the same so he couldn’t fault him for that. As leader this was his burden to bear. He had to live with the leadership decisions he made and would not diminish the pain of his subjects by outsourcing punishments just because they were hard for him to deliver. If he took a decision he had to stand by it, including carrying it out. Only Mundane leaders outsourced their wars and punishments to others; it was not done in the Shadow World. You always punished your immediate subordinates yourself.

“Count them,” Magnus ordered, his inner turmoil making his voice sharp.

“Yes, my Prince,” Lorenzo said and the strength in his words made Magnus calm down a bit.

The first few hits were easy enough; they had been here before. Like Alec then Lorenzo barely acknowledged the pain and only flinched and hissed as the whip fell. However, when they reached twenty Lorenzo’s voice was clearly getting strained and pained as he said each number. When they reached thirty Lorenzo’s pain was more visible when he said the number. His back was now crisscrossed in a fine network of small bleeding welts. When they reached forty Lorenzo was sweating and breathing in gasps. They finally reached fifty without Lorenzo having screamed but he was now making small pained noises, even when the whip wasn’t falling, and he was fighting to breathe. His voice was betraying he was fighting to control the pain, even with his Warlock endurance and higher pain threshold.

On the pretense he was checking the cuffs around his wrists Magnus went over to Lorenzo. Looking at the cuffs Magnus could see Lorenzo’s wrists were red and one was bleeding slightly. Lorenzo wasn’t fighting the restraints but he was starting to lean on them, making the restraints help carry his weight, which created the injuries. Up-close Lorenzo’s face betrayed his pain very clearly and Magnus frowned in concern.

“I can get Catarina. She can pause this for a few hours. You just have to ask for her. I can’t do it for you,” Magnus whispered in his ear, reminding him that if Lorenzo asked for medical assistance he would be obliged to give it. However, if Lorenzo didn’t ask then Magnus himself stopping the punishment would be seen as weakness on his part.

Lorenzo shook his head stubbornly as he whispered back, his voice strong despite the pain and the strain etched into every line of his face, “N…No. I can do it!”

Magnus nodded grimly in acknowledgement of his wishes. Magnus disappeared back behind him again, noticing that Lorenzo was tensing in preparing for the next hit before he was even in position. Hit after hit fell and by sixty Lorenzo couldn’t control his pain any longer and screamed out loud for the first time. The dam broken, Lorenzo’s screams echoing through the courtyard as the hits fell. When they reached sixty four Magnus could barely find any unmarked skin on Lorenzo’s back; the marks were all bleeding and blending into one.

Magnus paused and went to check on Lorenzo, wanting to see his face to try and see how bad it was.

“Lorenzo, by Lilith! Ask for Catarina!” Magnus ordered, ensuring his voice didn’t carry as he saw how pained and pale he looked, looking him in the eyes as he spoke and giving him a pleading look.

“No!” Lorenzo got out, his lips a thin line of pain.

Magnus frowned in frustration and annoyance as he went back behind him again. He let the next hit fall; the echo of the whip touching flesh was followed by Lorenzo’s loud scream.

“Sixty five,” Lorenzo got out, his voice hoarse and weak.

Magnus kept going, hit after hit. He had punished people before, people he liked, people he loved. He had even punished Lorenzo before a few times. This somehow was different; Lorenzo’s defiance had saved them. Why hadn’t he chosen the other punishment?! No, he knew why. Damn it! He had really hoped against everything he knew about Lorenzo that he wouldn’t choose the lash and if he did Magnus had hoped, expected, he would at least ask for Catarina.

“Seventy six,” Lorenzo’s voice was almost too weak for Magnus to hear, his eyes barely open now, the screams an instinctive reaction.

Magnus walked over and looked at Lorenzo’s face; he looked drained, tired, pained.

“Lorenzo, ask for Catarina. You can’t do this!” Magnus hissed in his ear, his voice filled with pain and frustration.

“I…No!” Lorenzo got out in a pained gasp.

Magnus hissed in prevention. _Bloody arrogant fool_!

Magnus kept going, trying to watch Lorenzo’s face closely to see how far gone he was but it was hard as he wasn’t a medical professional. He caught Catarina’s eyes as she was facing the crowd, standing close to the podium, facing him. She didn’t reveal anything in her expression but then he didn’t expect her too; she was not only a medical professional but a General and a Warlock leader herself; she would never show weakness.

“Eighty eight,” Lorenzo got out, his voice almost gone from screaming.

“Fuck, Lorenzo!” Magnus swore under his breath as he walked over to check on him, his back was now nothing but a bloody mess.

“N…No,” Lorenzo whispered weakly, whimpering and shaking slightly even between hits.

“Do you even know what you are saying no to?” Magnus asked him brokenly.

Lorenzo tried to shake his head but was too weak. Magnus sighed and as he went behind him, he noticed Lorenzo was losing control of his glamour so his Warlock Mark was starting to show as golden snake scales appeared all over his body. To a Warlock showing his Mark was a personal thing and not something you would want to have shown in public. Magnus snapped his fingers and glamoured Lorenzo’s Mark for him, sparing him this humiliation at least.

Magnus took a deep breath in frustration as he hit him again and waited, starting to worry until he heard Lorenzo’s voice come faintly to him.

“Eighty nine.”

Magnus nodded as he pulled the whip back and let it fall again, trying to hit somewhere less bloody, less tender. It was getting difficult; Lorenzo’s whole back was bloody and ruined. The whip ended up falling near Lorenzo’s shoulder blades. Lorenzo didn’t seem to really register the hit this time; he didn’t even scream.

“Lorenzo, you have to say the number,” Magnus reminded him with something between worry and frustration.

Getting no response Magnus walked over to him and looked at his face. He was still conscious but his gaze was far away. He was likely about to go into shock from the blood loss and the pain.

“Lorenzo!” Magnus yelled, trying to get his attention.

Lorenzo blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was and what was going on.

“I….” Lorenzo got out, unsure what was happening.

“Lorenzo. Ninety. Say ninety!” Magnus ordered, hoping the command in his voice would reach him.

“Ninety,” Lorenzo repeated weakly, unsure why he was saying it.

Magnus let the whip fall again and again Lorenzo didn’t seem to move, making Magnus frown in concern.

“Ninety one. Repeat!” Magnus ordered sharply, his worry and eagerness to reach one hundred making his voice harsher and colder than he had intended.

“Ninety one,” Lorenzo rasped and Magnus noticed blood around his lips, making him even more worried.

Magnus walked over to his face and shook his head in dismay at how weak Lorenzo looked, barely able to catch his gaze.

“Fuck, Lorenzo. Ask for Catarina!” Magnus hissed at him, unable to move, unable to do so unless Lorenzo said the words.

 _Say the words_ , Magnus thought feverishly.

“Ah…” Lorenzo got out, the word no longer a ‘no’ but the denial in his pained and weak voice was nevertheless clear.

Magnus nodded swiftly, his face a mask of controlled agony and frustration at Lorenzo’s stubbornness. He hit him again, fighting to stop his hand from shaking as he lifted the whip.

“Ninety two. Say it!” Magnus ordered, the command loud and clear, hoping even this far gone Lorenzo would instinctively obey the order.

“Ni…Ninety…twi,” Lorenzo got out, sounding a bit confused as to why he was saying it.

 _Good enough; it’s understandable_ , Magnus thought.

He lifted the whip again and again, saying the number and having Lorenzo repeat it. The last ten hits felt like they took a lot longer than the first ten. They felt like they took forever.

“Ninety nine,” Magnus got out, fighting to control his emotions as they were so close, so close to having this over and done with.

When Lorenzo didn’t react Magnus snapped sharply, “Say it!”

“N…nine…ty..nin…” Lorenzo mumbled weakly, his eyes glazed and confused, clearly not knowing what he was saying or why.

With a sigh of relief, Magnus let the whip fall one last time.

“One hundred,” Magnus declared, unable to hide his liberation at that fact. When again Lorenzo didn’t respond Magnus ordered sharply, “Say one hundred!”

“On..hundr,” Lorenzo mumbled almost inaudibly, his voice a pained murmur.

Magnus heard it; Lorenzo’s lips moved. It was good enough.

Magnus turned to face the crowd as he magic’d the whip away and declared in a strong voice, “One hundred and all done!”

The crowd was deadly quiet; no one moved. Unsure if this was good or bad for Lorenzo; knowing he had carried all of this to regain his honor and the support of the people, Magnus turned back to Lorenzo.

“Your punishment is complete. Our faith in you, and your honor, has been restored. Turn now then and face the people,” Magnus said the customary words to Lorenzo and to the crowd in a loud and clear voice even though he doubted Lorenzo really heard or understood him.

Magnus went over to him and tried to catch Lorenzo’s gaze but his eyes seemed faraway, open but unseeing.

“Lorenzo, I will release the bindings now. I can’t use magic to hold you up but lean on me,” Magnus whispered to him, his voice soft and worried.

Lorenzo tried to lift his head and look at him but didn’t have the strength.

“…Do..n?” Lorenzo got out hopefully, his voice weak and hoarse from screaming.

He was unsure what was done but still somehow knowing, hoping, it would mean an end to the agony burning through his body.

Magnus released Lorenzo’s right wrist and massaged the arm to try and get circulation back into it as he lowered it slowly. Despite his care and tenderness Lorenzo winced in pain when his arm was lowered. Magnus took his arm and laid it around his neck for support.

“Yes, we are done,” Magnus promised as he repeated the procedure with Lorenzo’s other arm, letting that one hang by his side.

Magnus started to walk slowly as they turned around and faced the crowd. Seeing the crowd and being removed from the punishing position he had been held in, made the haze around Lorenzo’s mind lift a little. He remembered where he was and what was going on.

“G…Good. I…Couldn’t take any more in one sitting,” Lorenzo admitted pained in a low whisper for Magnus’ ears only as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly the silence was broken by trampling of feet that grew and grew in volume to a deafening level. Magnus snapped his fingers and the sound echoed from the magical screens as well; it was coming from everywhere.

“Do you hear that? A soldier’s salute!” Magnus said to Lorenzo in awe and wonder, their faces inches apart due to Magnus having taken most of his weight.

No one really knew from where the legend came but the saying was that this salute, the trampling with the feet, had been used in old times to scare away enemies. It was used now as the highest honor, highest salute, one could offer a soldier. A sign that whoever gave the salute would scare away anyone who would consider harming the person being honored in this way. It was the ultimate sign of loyalty and respect. No soldier could ask for more; any official medal or ribbon failed in comparison to this.

The sound echoed and from somewhere within Lorenzo found the last of his strength as he smiled proudly.

“Le…let go of me,” he asked, his voice weak but firm and sure.

“You will fall!” Magnus protested.

“I have to stand alone,” Lorenzo got out, giving Magnus a pleading look.

“Ok, ok,” Magnus conceded, seeing his point.

Magnus let go of Lorenzo’s arm slowly and pulled away from him. Lorenzo stood up straight with clear effort, standing on his own as he looked out over the crowd, smiling as the waves of sound washed over him.

The punishment officially over Catarina had lost her patience waiting for Lorenzo to go to her so she went up on the podium instead. She bent the knee for Magnus who nodded and did a hand movement to make her rise that she caught out of the corner of her eye. He said as much as well but his voice drowned in the sound from the crowd. As soon as she rose she went over to Lorenzo, looking him up and down, seeing the blood running down his back, down his legs, dripping to the podium with a worried look.

“Fuck, Lorenzo! You’re a mess!” Catarina exclaimed, concern and annoyance at him for not having called for her during his punishment clear in her voice, only barely remembering to speak quietly so her voice wouldn’t carry to the crowd.

She moved towards him but he stopped her with a weak hand wave and a firm stare.

“Not yet.”

“All hail General Rey! The bravest and most stubborn Warlock I have ever met!” Magnus said to the crowd, letting his own admiration and pride in what Lorenzo had done be seen in his words and expression.

The trampling with the feet slowly died out as the crowd yelled loud and clear, as if with one voice, “All hail! All hail General Rey!”

Lorenzo smiled, beaming with satisfaction and pride. When the crowd finally fell silent Lorenzo turned towards Magnus and agonizingly slowly managed to bend the knee as he lowered his gaze to the floor, still smiling from his salute despite the pain he was in.

“Rise, my friend and go have Catarina take care of you,” Magnus said softly, warmly, pride and worry clear in his words and eyes.

With clear effort, swaying a bit, Lorenzo fought himself back up on his feet. With pained and slow steps, Cat hovering nervously nearby, clearly worried he would pass out, Lorenzo managed to walk down from the podium by his own power. He was now finally out of sight from most of the crowd.

“Can I **now** take you?” Catarina asked pointedly when they were both on the ground, moving very slowly towards the mansion as Lorenzo was swaying and struggling with each step away from the podium he was taking.

Lorenzo gave her a grateful look and nodded slightly. She quickly took one of his arms around her neck, carrying most of his weight.

“Yes, please,” Lorenzo got out, finally letting the pain show clearly in his voice and eyes.

Cat gave him a worried look as she looked at his back more closely and shook her head.

“Fuck! This is bad, Lorenzo. I am portaling us directly to sickbay,” Cat said firmly and made a portal one-handed, holding on to Lorenzo’s arm around her neck with the other.

She had to all but drag Lorenzo through the portal. The punishment done, removed from the crowd, the adrenaline was fading and he was starting to sway violently on his feet, fighting to stay conscious.

“Are we…” Lorenzo asked weakly, using the last of his strength to remain semi-conscious.

“We are in sickbay, alone. The portal has closed. No need for more posturing,” Cat told him in a frank tone that hid her care and worry for her friend.

Lorenzo gave a weak smile as his eyes flustered and he said in a low voice, “Good. I couldn’t do this anymore anyway.”

Lorenzo’s eyes closed and he passed out, making Cat struggle not to drop him on the floor as she suddenly had to take all of his weight at once.

“Lorenzo! Fuck!” Cat swore as she eased him to the floor.

Having both hands free now she snapped her fingers and Lorenzo reappeared in a nearby hospital bed, lying on his stomach.

“Stupid, arrogant, brave, foolish Warlock you are,” Cat mumbled fondly as she started to clean and bandage his wounds.

Meanwhile Magnus had to finish off some official matters regarding the upcoming trials of some of the key Shadowhunter leaders, including when to start Valentine’s trial and punishment. That done, he went to sickbay to check on Lorenzo. Cat had cleaned his wounds, put healing balm on them and bandaged him. She had given him Mundane painkillers and when Magnus entered he was just waking up. While Warlocks didn’t get addicted to strong Mundane pain medicine like morphine they did get high from using it. Lorenzo high was an interesting experience; most of what Magnus managed to understand consisted of his pride in the soldier’s salute combined with talk about Andrew and Lucia. Adding to this Lorenzo would ask as if on a loop every two seconds when Catarina would release him so he could portal back to Andrew and Lucia. She promised it wouldn’t be much longer but he should probably arrive back slightly less high. Satisfied that Lorenzo was healing well Magnus was finally able to go see the one person that mattered more to him than anything else.

“Hi sayang _[Indonesian for ‘darling’]_ ,” Magnus said softly, warmly as soon as he entered his private chambers and closed the door behind himself, seeing Alec sitting on the sofa, reading over some documents from the front lines.

After Alec’s involvement in Alicante’s fall Magnus had made full use of Alec’s military mind. Even though it was first official now, today, that he was a General, Magnus had already used him as such.

Alec smiled happily as he saw Magnus and came towards him. They met halfway and Alec went to his knees, smiling as he did so.

“My Prince,” Alec said softly, his head bowed and his hands in his lap.

“Rise and you can say Magnus. We are informal. We have dealt with the punishment and moved past it,” Magnus said warmly and reached out a hand to help him up.

“Magnus,” Alec acknowledged as he let Magnus help him to his feet.

Magnus used the grip on his hand to pull him close and Alec put his arms around his neck, giving him a loving look.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Magnus asked with a hint of worry as he placed his hands lightly on Alec’s hips, mindful of his injuries on his back.

“I’m fine,” Alec assured him. At Magnus’ raised eyebrow he quickly amended that statement by adding, “Well, it obviously hurt a bit but Jace cleaned the wounds and put some numbing cream on them. I took some painkillers and got bandaged. The wounds are more itchy now than anything.”

Magnus smiled in relief and snapped his fingers. Alec felt the change instantly; there was no residual itchiness, sore feeling or light pain in his back at all.

“There. I put a magical shield around your back so you don’t feel the wounds,” Magnus told him affectionately as he stroked his cheek.

Alec gave him a grateful look before saying with wry humor, “I am not sure this is what punishment means.”

“I said heal the Mundane way; I didn’t say you had to feel it,” Magnus reminded him fondly.

Alec shook his head, feeling overwhelmed by Magnus’ consideration and how far he was willing to go to bend the rules for him.

“I love you,” Alec said warmly and leaned closer, his eyes on Magnus’ lips.

Magnus smiled joyfully at his words, feeling overwhelmed by how easily Alec said it, seeing the truth of his love in his eyes. Magnus claimed his lips in a possessive and passionate kiss, putting his arms around his waist to pull him as close to him as possible as Alec would now feel no pain or discomfort from him doing so. When they pulled apart Alec looked at him with a slightly dazed look filled with love and adoration, smiling widely.

Magnus looked at him, truly looked at him. This amazing warrior who was all his; this unique Nephilim who had proven to him and to the Downworld that Nephilim could submit, could become a part of the Downworld. He suddenly felt overcome by emotions; in awe of the gift this man truly was.

He had known he loved Alec for a while now. Seeing Alec in Alicante had made him realize it was stupid not to admit to his feelings out of fear of losing him. If Alec were to fall, he would be devastated, no matter whether he had said those words to him or not. After today, Magnus realized it was cowardly of him not to confess his love out of fears from his past with Camille. Alec had proven, today more than ever; he would never betray him, never put him in a difficult situation. Having come to this realization what Magnus said next came naturally and easily to his lips.

“I love you too,” Magnus said quietly, heartfelt, his gaze soft but intense as he looked at Alec.

He had feared saying those three words again after Camille for so long but saying them now was liberating and fulfilling, making him smile.

“I…” Alec started to say before his brain caught up with him. Alec’s mouth fell open and he stared at him in shock and surprise. “What?!”

Alec started smiling like an idiot as he exclaimed happily, “You said it!”

Magnus smiled dotingly and stroked his cheek affectionately as he said, “I did. And I mean it. I love you so much, Alexander.”

Alec smiled back, his eyes misty from emotions, feeling overwhelmed by hearing him say those words to him.

“I love you. Always. I am yours, **always** ,” Alec said in an intense tone, the words tumbling out in his need and desire to try to explain what he felt, how overwhelmed he was.

Magnus’ cat eyes appeared briefly in his joy at hearing Alec say that.

He gave Alec a smile filled with love and seduction as he said, “Let me take care of you, darling.”

Before Alec had time to ask what he meant by that Magnus had snapped his fingers and they were in the bedroom, Alec lying on the bed on his back, Magnus standing by the end of the bed looking down at him.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, getting excited by where this was going, eager to hear what his lover had in mind, wanting and needing to feel close to Magnus in all ways.

“Let me make you feel good,” Magnus said seductively as he with a snap of his fingers had Alec naked, the magical shield on his back ensuring he felt no pain lying on his back like this.

Alec looked down at him with wide eyes as Magnus positioned himself between his legs. His cock was already half-hard even before Magnus put a hand around the base.

“Just lean back and enjoy,” Magnus said with a wink and a smile as he slowly, maintaining eye contact, lowered his head towards Alec’s cock.

Alec’s eyes darkened with desire as Magnus started to lick around the head of his cock.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled in surprise as he felt his lips on him, the amazing sensation making him almost lift off the bed in his eagerness to feel more of Magnus on him.

Magnus continued to lick and then suck around the head of his cock, making Alec moan and twist under him.

“Like that?” Magnus asked in a teasing tone as he pulled off his cock and grinned at him.

Alec nodded enthusiastically as he got out, “Very much.”

“Good,” Magnus said satisfied before he, without further ado, took Alec all the way down, until he was hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, fisting the bedsheets to prevent himself from fisting Magnus’ hair.

Magnus started to move up and down on Alec’s cock, taking him deep on every thrust, having Alec moaning with pleasure.

“Please,” Alec got out, unsure what he was begging for but it just felt so good and he felt his own arousal increase by begging Magnus for something; more of this, more of everything.

“Just enjoy it. You can come when you wish,” Magnus allowed in a warm tone, his voice hoarse from having taken him so deep again and again.

“Please. I want it to last but I am close,” Alec admitted, having never reached the edge so quickly before, overcome from the emotions of the day, Magnus saying he loved him… all of it had been overwhelming.

Just then Magnus went down on him again and Alec’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he got out, “Fuck!”

Magnus moved up and down on his cock a few times, getting Alec closer and closer to the edge as he withered beneath him and mumbled a random combination of ‘yes’, ‘please’ and ‘fuck’.

Magnus pulled off his cock for a moment to whisper lovingly, “You are so beautiful.”

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec got out, the praise making him leak pre-come as soon as Magnus put his lips back on his cock.

Magnus went up and down on him a few more times. Knowing how Alec reacted to praise he pulled off his cock long enough to say hoarsely, “You are everything I ever wished for, ever wanted.”

“Please! Magnus, you are gonna make me cum,” Alec warned, fisting the sheets tightly.

Magnus intensified his efforts, going faster and faster up and down on Alec’s cock, feeling he was close, Alec’s whole body tensing.

“You are perfection. I love you. For eternity,” Magnus whispered hoarsely before he went down on him again, taking him all the way down his throat.

Magnus felt Alec’s orgasm seconds before Alec said anything and pulled up just in time.

“Magnus!” Alec screamed as he came, wanting to have warned him more but that was all he managed to say, Magnus’ words and his sinful mouth driving him over the edge.

They hadn’t had sex since before the attack on Alicante and the emotions of everything that had happened had Alec seeing stars for a few moments, endorphins flooding his body, making him feel higher than the painkillers did.

Magnus smiled as he snapped his fingers and cleaned them and the bed up.

“I love seeing you like this, seeing I can do this to you, make you look so content and happy,” Magnus said with a smile as he snapped his fingers again he was naked too.

Magnus crawled into bed and laid on his side, observing Alec with a fond smile, stroking his nearest arm up and down tenderly.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a blissed out smile. Then he turned to look at Magnus, a worried look on his face, “Wait! You didn’t…don’t you want to…”

Magnus smiled calmingly and shook his head.

“Not now, darling. Now I want to hold you,” Magnus insisted with a loving look.

“Sounds perfect,” Alec agreed with a fuck drunk smile as he moved closer to Magnus and laid his head on his chest.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the covers were now over them. Magnus snuggled the covers around Alec, tucking him in and Alec smiled at the sweet gesture.

“I love you so much,” Magnus mumbled affectionately, closing his arms around him, feeling the need now, that he had finally been able to say it, to keep saying it, over and over again, forever.

“I love you too,” Alec mumbled contently, happily, against Magnus’ chest.

Alec soon fell asleep listening to Magnus’ heartbeat, a smile on his lips and in his heart while Magnus held him close and occasionally stroked his hair or kissed his head, feeling happier and more at peace than he had ever been.

Meanwhile, after a few hours in sickbay the drugs started to affect Lorenzo a bit less and he was able to harass Catarina more intensely about being released. After a few hours of actively annoying her she had released him, having checked his numbers and ensured he had enough drugs in his system to manage the pain but not enough to make him (too) high. Knowing he was still drained from what had happened Cat had been the one to create a portal to Lorenzo’s mansion, opening it in the living room as that was one of the rooms at his mansion she had been to.

When Lorenzo was finally back home he drew a deep breath of relief that this day was over. The drugs made his mind and heart light and chased away the edges of darkness from his ordeal. It was late in the evening so Lorenzo guessed Andrew would be upstairs with their daughter so he went up after taking a few seconds to collect himself.

When Lorenzo opened the door to his master bedroom Andrew was sitting on the floor by Lucia’s crib, looking lovingly down at the Warlock baby. Lucia was unglamoured and her cat ears were visible and her small cat tail was sticking out through the bars of the crib. Even from the doorway, Lorenzo could see Lucia was sleeping peacefully and the sight of his lover with their daughter made him smile affectionately.

When Lorenzo had returned from Alicante he had portaled straight home and had been relieved to see Andrew had managed his mission expertly and that Lucia had gotten checked out. She had overall been fine but malnourished. The Mundane doctors had given her some shots and some medicine. She seemed a lot better, a lot stronger, already. Lorenzo had magic’d a crib for her in their bedroom and had rearranged the bedroom next to theirs to become Lucia’s room. He had had a fun day explaining the concept of online shopping to Andrew and had handed him his credit card so Andrew could buy stuff for Lucia he wanted without having to leave Lorenzo’s side. He had quickly gotten the hang of it and Lorenzo had with fond patience conjured an additional room next to Lucia’s bedroom for all the toys Andrew had found very essential for her to own.

Ororo was for now sleeping in a dog basket by the end of their bed. Well, she was meant to sleep there. She had quickly tried to sneak into bed with Andrew and Lorenzo and most nights, despite Lorenzo having started by insisting the baby had her crib and the dragon had her bed….well, quickly they would all four sleep in the master bed. Lorenzo had had to stop pretending to disliking it when Andrew took him seriously. Lorenzo had to admit he liked how he would have Andrew’s head on his chest, their daughter next to him and Ororo curled up on top of Andrew’s head or down by his legs. It was adorable and made him feel loved.

Ororo rose as soon as Lorenzo entered the bedroom, raising her wings defensively, having moved in front of Andrew and the baby crib to stand protectively in front of them. Seeing it was him, she put down her wings and instead came over for a petting.

“Sir! Lorenzo!” Andrew said joyfully and ran into his embrace, remembering at the last minute he could call him by his name and not to kneel; Lorenzo had made it clear they were informal in the bedroom unless they did something sexual that demanded otherwise. Andrew had finally reached the point where he was comfortable with it.

Andrew clung to Lorenzo so tightly one should think he was a life raft in a storm, hiding his head by his shoulder.

“Shh. I’m alright, pet. I’m alright,” Lorenzo said calmingly, stroking his hair affectionately and holding him close.

Andrew’s grip around his torso was slightly painful due to his wounds but Lorenzo would rather die than admit it, enjoying holding Andrew close and safe.

“I was so worried!” Andre admitted tearfully, his voice shaking slightly, as he drew back to look at him.

Lorenzo smiled warmly at him and stroked his cheek affectionately as he said, “I love you so much. You and our daughter.” He paused and felt something rub against his leg, moving like a cat and saw it was Ororo. Seeing her made him add, “And Ororo.”

“Why were you punished and why did you seem…relieved about it? It seemed a bad punishment,” Andrew asked confused and pained, a hint of fear in his voice. “I was only able to see some of it on the magical screens that appeared; it was too much to watch it all but I saw the salute.”

Lorenzo smiled proudly at hearing Andrew had seen the salute he had been given.

“Magnus was very considerate. I am grateful,” Lorenzo told him, leaving out the whole part about him having expected to have been put to death.

“I was once given 100 lashes. I couldn’t do it in one sitting but then you are so much stronger than I have ever been,” Andrew said with a voice filled with admiration and love, trying not to recall that particular punishment. He shuddered at the memory.

“I barely could and I have Warlock endurance,” Lorenzo admitted, pain in his eyes at hearing Andrew had had to suffer like that.

Andrew shook his head as if to clear it of the dark thoughts and memories. He smiled up at Lorenzo as he said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Lorenzo assured him in a warm tone.

The words seemed to break something in Andrew as tears started to fall from his eyes. Lorenzo pulled him close and Andrew hid by his shoulder again, crying softly in relief, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

Lorenzo held him close as he whispered lovingly, “I love you too. I love you too. Shh. It is over now.”

After a few moments Andrew managed to calm down and he pulled a bit back from Lorenzo to give him a hopeful and serious look, “Are you safe? Is it really over now?”

Lorenzo nodded as he reassured him, “Yes, mi amor _[‘My love’ in Spanish]_. It is over.”

Lorenzo kissed his forehead tenderly as Andrew drew a relieved breath.

“Thank the Angel!” Andrew said gratefully.

“We won the War. I got you and gained a daughter. I would gladly take a punishment like this one a thousand times over for that outcome,” Lorenzo told him seriously, his eyes filled with tenderness and fondness.

“I love you so much. I would be lost without you. Promise me never to leave me ever again. If you go; I go. I belong to you and only you. I do not wish to be without you,” Andrew told him seriously, looking pleadingly at him.

“I would want you to go on even without me,” Lorenzo admitted as he stroked his cheek. “If not for yourself then for them; Lucia and Ororo.”

Andrew sank before he admitted in a pained voice, “I can’t, Sir. Please. Not even for them. I can’t be without you.” He paused before he added pleadingly, “Ask me anything. Command anything of me. Except that.”

Lorenzo could tell from his expression he was serious. He smiled warmly as he claimed his lips in a tender and loving kiss.

“Very well, mi querido Nephilim _[‘My beautiful Nephilim’ in Spanish]_. Together or not at all,” Lorenzo swore in a serious but warm tone when he pulled away from his lover again.

Andrew smiled lovingly at him and gave him a grateful look as he said, “Thanks so much.”

“If you mean it also in a few months time when things have settled down I want to ask you something; something important. Something that will ensure we can indeed make it so we will never again be parted,” Lorenzo said affectionately, smiling warmly at him.

“I will **always** mean it,” Andrew told him seriously.

Lorenzo smiled widely, happy to hear that. To have Andrew forever would be a dream come true but he could wait a few more months to be certain Andrew would be ok with the price.

“Thank you for being mine,” Lorenzo said tenderly as he kissed him as tenderly as if he was made from precious crystals.

“Thank you for letting me be yours,” Andrew said joyfully when their lips parted, their breaths mixing.

Exhausted from everything that had happened today they went straight to bed after that. Due to his wounds, Lorenzo had to sleep on his stomach. That didn’t lessen the family bonding time one bit though. Andrew spooned close to him, mindful of his bandages, holding one of his hands. Ororo laid on top of Lorenzo’s head like a warm hat as if she knew that this time he was the one needing some extra care. Lucia awoke during the night and after having changed and fed her Andrew brought her back with him to the bed. Soon she was snuggled between Lorenzo and Andrew. They all four slept like that, happy, safe and content; one big family brought together by war and brutality but held together by love.

_The end of part 20_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback/comments would make me so happy. Please? :)


	21. Gothic Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas at the mansion and everyone are coming for the Christmas party. Malec finally have time for some bedroom fun (or rather office fun) before they do some much needed Christmas bonding with their friends and family.  
> At the party Izzy has some big news and Lorenzo ask Andrew a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 28 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Very detailed oral and anal sex (name calling, orgasm delay and magic featured during the sex scene; including a magical cock ring because magic is just useful for sex!). Like the first 10 pages of this chapter is more or less a pure Malec smut feast. You're welcome ;)  
> The Seelies are still very Elfish in this novel. Should I warn for fluff? So much fluff!
> 
> The fanart for the story was done by @ImaWonder on AO3 and @lady_koalart on Instagram as a gift. Thank you so much; I love it :)

****Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings. This chapter contains VERY detailed sex (like the first 10 pages is more or less pure Malec smut!). You can avoid reading the sex scene by going to this line _"Alec awoke feeling warm and secure, snuggled close to"_****

# Chapter 21: Gothic Christmas

_“We're gonna have a gothic Christmas; Santa's going to grunt a lot and slay a dragon or two.”_ _(_ _Gothic Christmas, Within Temptation)_

The remaining pockets of resistance in Idris were defeated within two months of Alicante’s fall. The War had torn the Shadow World asunder. Rebuilding took time and effort. Being victorious didn’t magically solve everything. Distributing resources and annexing Idris were key issues. As a territory under the now fully united Shadow World Magnus had had to decide if he was going to demand complete surrender to Downworlder customs for the Nephilim or try a middle ground. The submission from Alec, Andrew and Izzy convinced him to try the latter. He made himself Viceroy of Idris and appointed Alec as Governor-General of the Territory of Idris. As such, Alec oversaw all of the daily management of Idris.

Alec’s first problem had arisen when it came to maintaining daily operations in Idris. All of the remaining governmental officials left in Idris had held similar functions under Valentine’s rule. Could they be trusted? At the end of the day, Alec had no choice as they had the experience they needed. Instead, he had installed Downworlders as head of all the Ministries in Idris but kept the governmental officials the same. All laws in Idris had been changed with immediate effect and had been replaced with the laws governing the Downworld. Over time, adjustments and additions could be made to make them more fitting for the Nephilim but right now, they faced a huge unlearning problem. Alec had started right away on huge campaigns explaining the truth about the Downworld and had for now substituted all teaching and teaching material with Downworlder materials. Again, in time this material could be adjusted to include more Nephilim related information.

It would take time to reach everyone, for all Nephilim to unlearn the poison Valentine had been spreading but it was a start. Magnus and Alec had for the first two months stayed two weeks in Idris and then two weeks in Magnus’ mansion in New York and then back again in an effort to keep everything under control. However, neither Magnus nor Alec had fond memories of Alicante, making the stay there difficult. They had therefore quickly decided to simply portal back and forth. Magnus had appointed Luke as the head of Idris’ police force and he had disbanded Idris’ whole military. For now, Idris would have no standing army at all and all soldiers would be trained to aid the Allied forces and be adsorbed into the main army.

A few Nephilim had questioned why Idris could not have a similar deal to what the Seelie Realm had. The Seelies were under Magnus’ rule but had their own King and while they kept the main elements of Downworlder law, they had their own laws and rules as well. More importantly, the Seelies had maintained their own army. However, Magnus had refused to even consider it. History had shown that the Nephilim had problems respecting the demon-blooded so allowing them to have a standing army would be stupidity beyond belief. He was not tempting fate like that.

Valentine had been sentenced quickly and was an almost permanent feature in the courtyard of Magnus’ mansion. Downworlders travelled far and wide for a chance to torture the man who had taken their loved ones from them, who had ruined their homes and their lives. The magical shield Magnus had cast around the courtyard meant whenever Valentine died from the torture he was revived and healed, ready for another round. His screams were also contained within the magical shield as Magnus didn’t want to have to keep listening to them from inside the mansion. Alec and Jace had had their turn with him. So had Ragnor, Lorenzo and all of his generals. Izzy and Meliorn had had a go too. However, so far Andrew had not been able to get himself to do anything. The fear Valentine and his people had instilled in him was still too great.

Slowly but surely the captured Nephilim were being dealt with. A few Nephilim had indeed chosen submission but it was very few. However, with the final defeat of Idris and Magnus ensuring the prisoners had a front row view to Valentine’s almost daily torture lessons meant that quite a few had taken the offer to be turned into a vampire or a werewolf.

It was winter now in New York and Magnus had hosted an official Hanukkah party for Simon. Then, a few days before Christmas, he had hosted an official Christmas party. This evening Magnus had invited everyone over for an unofficial Christmas dinner; just their closest friends. Lorenzo, Andrew, Izzy, Meliorn, Max, Simon, Raphael, Luke, Joselyn, Clary, Jace, Cat and Ragnor would all attend the event.

Alec had been surprised when as soon as December started, actually a few days before, Magnus had magically decorated the whole mansion and the gardens outside had been filled with fairy lights in all the trees. Not overdone but tasteful, elegant, and very charming. Inside the mansion was filled with Christmas balls, tinsel and lights. Alec wasn’t really sure why but looking at it all made him happy.

Alec was settling into his new role as a General and member of the War Council very well. He understood war and strategy. This was his element. While rebuilding Idris was challenging he enjoyed finally building something instead of destroying. The last few days had been busy and Magnus had been having many meetings without him. It had left Alec feeling a bit restless and uncertain, feeling a distance between them. With the party this evening Alec wanted to feel close to Magnus; feel calm inside. And he knew just the way to make that happen.

They had woken up together and Magnus had conjured them breakfast in bed. It had been lovely but not what Alec needed to feel close to him. They had showered and started their day and still Magnus felt too far away even though they were both in Magnus’ private quarters in the mansion, doing a few work things while waiting for their guests’ arrival. Party planning with a Warlock was easy; Magnus would just snap his fingers and food and drink and even the right clothes would appear instantly. Alec had been stealing looks at the Warlock all day and was starting to suspect that Magnus had gotten the hint of what he wanted but just wanted him to say it. Well, Alec was not all that comfortable with voicing his needs and desires even now but he was good with actions.

His mind made up Alec found Magnus sitting by his desk in his office. He made sure Magnus was looking at him as he came closer. Magnus turned in his chair as Alec went around his desk, a beginning look of fondness and rising desire in his eyes as if he knew where Alec was going with this. Alec maintained eye contact as he slowly sank to his knees next to Magnus’ chair and folded his hands in his lap. When he saw the desire in Magnus’ eyes flare he smiled and lowered his head.

“My Prince,” Alec said softly, his voice holding the beginning edges of arousal.

Alec almost moaned when he felt Magnus’ hand in his hair, stroking softly. He leaned a bit into the touch, wishing Magnus would grip hold and show him he wanted him. Alec almost whining in frustration when he didn’t.

“You know I love seeing you on your knees like this,” Magnus said softly, appreciatively.

“I know, my Prince,” Alec said with a small smirk in his voice, really wishing he would just take hold of his hair already.

Magnus waited a second or two more before he rose and stood and looked down at Alec. Finally, he did what Alec wanted; taking a firm grip in his hair and forcing his head back so he was looking up at the Warlock. Alec moaned in pleasure and his eyes darkened with desire as his cock started to harden. Fuck, yes! He almost wanted to scream for Magnus to do more and move it along already!  
“Is this what you want?” Magnus asked lustfully, his cat eyes showing, his voice holding a note of teasing.

“Yes, please, my Prince,” Alec said eagerly, his eyes pleading with him to use him, take him. Do something already!

Magnus gave him a searching look and saw what he wanted, what he needed. He gave Alec’s hair a hard pull and saw Alec’s eyes darken even further as he licked his lips. Alec moaned ever so slightly, leaning into the bruising grip, loving feeling loved, owned, complete and wanting more of Magnus, more, more, more.

“There’s a look that suits you even better; being on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Would you like that?” Magnus asked with dark desire, his cat eyes shining with lust.

Alec would have nodded if not for the grip in his hair.

“Fuck, yes! Please, my Prince,” Alec got out, looking with needy and pleading eyes up at him, longing to taste him.

“So eager for it,” Magnus teased with satisfaction as he pulled his cock free from its trappings one-handed, already half-hard from the sight of the Nephilim kneeling before him. “Move closer then and get to work. I want to hear you.”

Alec quickly moved closer to him on his knees.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec got out before he put his hands on Magnus’ thighs for support.

Too eager to start slow Alec went all the way down on Magnus as soon as he was within reach, moaning in pleasure, loving how the vibrations made Magnus’ cock twist in his mouth. Alec moved slowly up and down on Magnus’ cock, taking him all the way down his throat and staying down for a few seconds, breathing through his nose. Magnus took his free hand to feel Alec’s throat and moaned as he felt himself through the skin, feeling how far down Alec was taking him.

“So good for me, pet. So good,” Magnus mumbled lustfully as Alec finally pulled off to breathe, his lips red and swollen, his eyes dark.

“I love to taste you,” Alec admitted, his voice already hoarse from taking him so deep. Eager to take him back inside Alec quickly went down on him again.

“Fuck! I love your mouth,” Magnus got out, looking down at Alec on his knees eagerly choking himself on his cock. What a sight that was to see.

Alec pulled off to look up at Magnus with eyes filled with desire as he begged, “Use me. I want to feel you want me. Please.”

His words went straight to Magnus’ cock and the Warlock moaned in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes!” Magnus agreed excitedly as Alec went down on him again.

Magnus used the hand in Alec’s hair to start using him as Alec wanted, fucking himself quick and deep, making Alec gag and moan every time he pushed in deep.

“So good for me,” Magnus praised as he continued using him, enjoying seeing the hazy look that was taking over Alec’s eyes as he kept fucking his throat.

The praise made Alec moan and his cock harden even further.

“Yes!” Alec mumbled when Magnus pulled out only to push deep inside his wet mouth again.

Magnus used his mouth for a few more moments before pulling Alec off his cock with a harsh pull of his hair. Alec whined and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, clearly unhappy with having been pulled off. His eyes had that glassy edge that meant he was close to letting go completely.

“That’s enough, pet,” Magnus ordered, his voice hoarse with arousal.

He released his hold in Alec’s hair and with a snap of his fingers he cleared some space on his desk.

“Stand up and bend over the desk.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec got out, his voice wrecked and abused as he eagerly got to his feet and bent over the now cleared desk.

Alec pressed his cheek against the wooden surface, his collar making a small noise whenever he moved his head when he scrapped the wooden surface, reminding him who he belonged to and it just made his arousal spike even further.

“Is this what you want?” Magnus asked with dark arousal as he pressed his cock against Alec’s still clothed asscheeks.

“Fuck, yes,” Alec mumbled, his mind going hazy with arousal and need. “Please, my Prince,” he managed to add, his voice filled with desire and want.

Magnus leaned over Alec’s back and whispered into his ear, his breath hot against Alec’s skin, “Such an eager slut for me.”

Alec shivered from desire, Magnus’ words making his arousal heighten. He nodded; the movement making his collar scrap the surface of the desk and make a noise, making him almost moan at the reminder it was there and why.

“Only for you, my Prince,” Alec readily agreed, wiggling his ass a bit in the hope Magnus might get the hint and get going.

Magnus noticed the movement and smirked as he pulled a bit back, stroking himself lazily.

“Drop your pants and get back in position,” Magnus ordered.

“Yes, my Prince.”

Alec hastily obeyed, his hands shaking slightly from need and his cock rock hard as he dropped his pants and underwear, leaving them around his ankles in his haste to get back into position.

Magnus ran a hand appreciatively up and down Alec’s spine, making the Nephilim shiver with desire from the simple touch.

“Hold yourself open for me.”

Alec blushed a bit at being so exposed, feeling his desire heightened at the same time.

“Like this, my Prince?” Alec asked, holding his ass cheeks apart with his hands, happy his face was pressed against the desk so his blush was hidden.

“What a sight! Just like that, darling,” Magnus said approvingly, stroking his ass lovingly.

Alec almost whined from the loss when Magnus stopped touching him. However, he didn’t have to wait long before he felt Magnus push a lube covered finger all the way inside of him, having used magic to coat his finger.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled, fighting to keep himself open, pushing a bit back to take even more inside.

“That’s it. You take my finger so well. You will feel amazing around my cock,” Magnus praised as he started to fuck him with his finger, using his other hand to draw calming circles on Alec’s nearest asscheek.

“Fuck, yes. Please,” Alec moaned, eager for more.

“Let me hear you beg, darling,” Magnus asked as he pushed a second lube-covered finger inside of him, stretching him open.

“Please, please fuck me. I need it so badly. Please,” Alec almost sobbed, pushing back against him, needing more, needing to feel Magnus inside of him, claiming him, making him his.

“You want it to burn a bit today, pet?”

“Fuck yes! Get inside me!” Alec almost screamed, not willing to wait, needing him inside **now**.

“Darling, darling. Remember who’s in charge here,” Magnus reminded him, pulling harshly on his hair to pull his head a bit back and up from the desk. He shook his head roughly a few times in warning, enjoying the look in Alec’s eyes as the possessive action made his eyes darkened even further with arousal.

“Sorry, my Prince. Please. Please I need to feel you inside me. Please,” Alec begged, meeting Magnus’ eyes with a look of raw need and desire.

“So needy for my cock,” Magnus taunted lustfully, knowing how the words would make Alec even more desperate.

“Yes, yes. Please,” Alec got out.

Magnus released his hair and snapped his fingers, lubing his cock magically. He positioned himself against Alec’s hole.

“Is this what you want?” Magnus teased.

“Yes, yes! Please, fuck me already! Please, my Prince!” Alec almost screamed in frustration and need, pushing eagerly back against him.

“Let me hear you,” Magnus demanded as he fisted Alec’s hair, pulling his head all the way back while pushing inside of him in one quick and hard movement.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, relishing in the burn and the feeling of being full, being owned, of belonging fully to Magnus.

“Was this what you needed, pet?” Magnus asked as he started up a quick and hard rhythm, hitting Alec’s prostate at each thrust inside of him.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Alec got out, lost in the sensations and the pleasure flooding through him, his own cock hard and aching against the desk.

Magnus took a bruising grip in Alec’s hair and pulled his head up so he could see his eyes.

“Remember the rules. Answer me!” Magnus demanded, seeing the dazed and cloudy look in Alec’s eyes as he fought to reply through the haze of lust in his mind.

“Sorry, my Prince. Yes, yes. Please more. Please,” Alec begged eagerly, moaning when Magnus pulled out only to push harshly back inside.

Magnus smiled as he released his hair and instead put his hands on his hips, taking a hard hold there, his hands leaving marks and his nails leaving small bloody crested moon marks as he held on tight for maximum leverage.

“Such a good boy for me. You’re so tight around my cock. So good,” Magnus praised as he kept using him hard and fast, just the way he knew Alec loved.

“Fuck, yes. Please, please,” Alec screamed, feeling himself leaking pre-come, his brain slowly turning to mush from the desire overwhelming him.

“I love being inside of you, angel,” Magnus mumbled in a lustfilled voice.

“Fuck! Please,” Alec begged, the praise increasing his desire, unsure what he was begging for but doing so just made him feel his desire grow even more.

“You’re so good for me,” Magnus said in a low voice as he kept up his brutal pace, making Alec see stars.

“Shit!” Alec got out as Magnus hit his prostate harshly, making him bite his lower lip to keep from screaming his pleasure.

“Fuck, please…I’m getting close,” Alec warned, feeling his orgasm drew near.

“You’re my eager little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes!” Alec screamed, the words only increasing his desire.

“You love being taken like this, hard and fast, making you ache in all the right places, don’t you, darling?” Magnus said in a voice filled with naked desire as he pulled out only to push in particularly deep.

“Fuck, yes! Please….Please, Sir. Prince…please, please,” Alec begged almost incoherently, feeling himself so close to the edge he was afraid he would tumble over at any moment.

“Does my pet want something?”

“Shit! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Alec screamed, fighting to hold back his orgasm, his body aflame with desire.

“Did we forget the rules?” Magnus warned, his voice close to his ear.

“No, my Prince. Sorry. Please….I’m so close,” Alec got out, fighting to hold back, drowning in his own pleasure.

“You can hang on a bit longer, can’t you?” Magnus asked as he pulled out and then pushed back inside.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed as pleasure washed over him. “I….I want to. For you.”

“Good boy,” Magnus praised.

“Fuck!” Alec got out when Magnus pushed inside of him again, feeling himself balancing on the edge.

“So good. So tight,” Magnus praised.

“Please. My Prince….I…fuck! I can’t….I need….” Alec begged, the praise so close to making him fall over the edge, his cock hard, aching and leaking pre-come on the desk and his shirt.

“Do you want some help not to come?” Magnus asked as he pulled a bit out, feeling how close Alec was, his whole body shaking with the desire to come.

“Please, yes, my Prince,” Alec got out with a sigh of relief, needing to come but above all, he wanted, needed to, do what Magnus had asked and not come yet.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a cock ring of magical red energy appeared around the base of Alec’s leaking cock, making him moan at the pressure.

“There,” Magnus said as he pushed forcefully back inside his angel, making Alec moan loudly with pleasure as Magnus hit his prostate just right, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“What do you say, angel?” Magnus asked against his ear as he pulled a bit out.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alec got out just as Magnus pushed back inside of him and he saw stars as he said in a louder and louder tone, almost screaming out his pleasure, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You feel so good around me. So good, pet,” Magnus told him, his voice filled with lust and love.

“Yes!” Alec screamed as Magnus pushed back inside of him.

“Let me hear you, pet. You know I love hearing you.”

“I love feeling you inside me. I feel so full and…..” Alec rambled, blushing as he spoke, feeling his desire increase by saying it. Just then Magnus pushed inside of him again, sending pleasure through every nerve ending of his body, making him almost scream out, “Fuck! Yes! I love it!”

“I know you do. You’re my little eager slut, aren’t you? So eager for my cock,” Magnus said lustfully, fighting to hold back himself but wanting to get Alec to the edge again and then over it first.

“Yes, yes! Only ever yours!” Alec cried.

“Fuck! So tight,” Magnus marveled as he pushed back inside his angel.

Even with the cock ring Alec was fighting to hang on, needing to come more than he felt he needed to breathe.

“Please! My Prince…I need to….Please, can I come, please?” Alec begged desperately, leaking more pre-come despite the ring around his cock.

“Can you come untouched, pet?” Magnus asked, certain he could but wanting to hear Alec said it.

“Fuck, yes. So much yes! Please, just….please **please** just let me cum!” Alec begged desperately, his desire and need so great he was unaware he had tears in his eyes; his mind lost to his desire and need.

“There!” Magnus declared as he removed the magical cock ring.

“Yes!” Alec mumbled in relief when the ring was gone, taking a deep breath.

“Come when you are ready. Come for me and show me your submission,” Magnus demanded, his voice like sin incarnate.

Alec didn’t have to be told twice. After Magnus thrust harshly into him a few more times Alec was quickly pushed over the edge, his hands scrambling for purchase on the desk.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed loudly and his vision darkened as he came explosively all over the desk and his shirt.

His body got flooded with endorphins and he was smiling contently, enjoying his high, his eyes half-closed. He was only half aware of Magnus coming inside of him a few seconds later before pulling out of him. He was struggling to keep standing, his body feeling weak and used in all the right ways. He didn’t have to worry as Magnus picked him up with the aid of magic, bridal style. While Magnus mumbled soft words, of praise and endearment, Alec hid his head by Magnus’ neck and his eyes closed, feeling safe and loved, relaxed and content.

Alec awoke feeling warm and secure, snuggled close to a warm naked body, fingers gently stroking his hair. He made a small contented sound as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw he was lying on Magnus’ shoulder in their bed, both of them naked and a blanket half covering them.

“Welcome back, darling,” Magnus said softly, smiling lovingly at him.

“Hi,” Alec said a bit shyly, blushing slightly at the adoration he saw in Magnus’ gaze, still amazed to be waking up to this incredible man.

Magnus stroked his cheek tenderly as he said, “I do love how just a moment ago you were begging me to fuck you harder and now you are all shy and blushing.”

“My Prince!” Alec protested, blushing further, making Magnus laugh heartfelt and fondly.

Then as he started to be more awake, Alec frowned in confusion and asked, “Wait. How did we get to the bedroom?”

“I carried you and cleaned us up,” Magnus said with a smile as he kissed his forehead tenderly.

Alec looked away for a moment, overwhelmed by the romantic notion of being carried off to bed and a bit embarrassed he had been that out of it.

“I love you,” Alec said heartfelt when he returned to looking adoringly at his lover, still feeling a bit high from the headspace he had entered and his explosive orgasm.

“I love you too,” Magnus said warmly, kissing him tenderly.

Magnus snapped his fingers using the hand he wasn’t petting Alec with and a glass of orange juice appeared in it. He handed it to Alec.

“Here, pet, drink,” he ordered softly.

Alec obediently took the glass and emptied it.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, his voice still a bit hoarse from the blowjob earlier.

Magnus smiled tenderly at him as he made the empty glass disappear and now held a chocolate bar in his hand.

“Here, darling,” Magnus said as he handed it to him.

Alec’s eyes lit up as they still always did around chocolate.

“Chocolate!” Alec said in awe and joy as he took the chocolate bar and quickly dug into it.

“You are adorable,” Magnus said with a smile.

Alec blushed, feeling the praise warm him more than the blanket.

“Thank you, my Prince,” he said as he finished the last of the chocolate bar.

Magnus stroked his hair again as he reminded him in a soft tone, “You can say Magnus you know.”

Alec smiled as he said, “I will. In a moment. I just need to…”

Magnus nodded, putting a finger to his lips as he said, “I understand, pet. It’s fine. Take your time. Find your way back again. Enjoy yourself. You are safe with me.”

Alec smiled, feeling relaxed, happy and content; safe and loved.

“I know,” Alec said as he snuggled closer.

“Just rest for a moment. I’ve got you,” Magnus promised as he closed his arms protectively and possessively around his body.

“Don’t we have guests soon?” Alec mumbled sleepily, his eyes already half-closed.

Magnus kissed the top of his head as he insisted, “They can wait, darling. Just relax now.”

With those words Alec drifted off to sleep with a warm smile on his lips, feeling utterly loved, owned and at peace.

Alec awoke some time later, raising his head from Magnus’ chest to see he had been reading by using magic to hold a book floating before his eyes while still holding him close to his body with one arm.

“Magnus? What time is it?” Alec asked as he couldn’t help but plant a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“Hi again, darling,” Magnus said with a smile as he with a snap of his fingers made the book disappear. He looked searchingly at him but then smiled as he declared, “Your eyes are clear again. You seem….refreshed.”

Alec blushed a bit at the reminder that he had been pretty out of it earlier.

He nodded as he confirmed, “I am.”

“Good,” Magnus said as he gave him a warm kiss.

Alec was smiling happily when Magnus drew back but then memory returned and he searched for the clock on the wall Magnus didn’t have any longer after redecorating. Something he did magically occasionally as Alec had learned.

“Wait! What’s the time? Are the guests here?!” Alec asked with a hint of panic.

Alec looked to the closed door to the bedroom but couldn’t hear anything but that didn’t mean anything since the bedroom was magically sound proofed as Magnus had told him when he had been quite loud one time during sex and had feared someone had heard him.

Magnus stroked Alec’s hair as he calmed him, “Relax. The benefits of being the Prince is I can be late for my own Christmas party.”

Alec groaned; so they were indeed late. Alec pushed a bit playfully against Magnus’ chest.

“Go, go. Entertain them while I quickly shower and get ready. Please!” Alec insisted in a panicked tone.

He knew Magnus could clean and dress him magically but he preferred to do it the old-fashioned way when possible.

Magnus released him and nodded in agreement. He laughed as he sat up in bed, watching as Alec almost flew out of bed as soon as he let go of him.

“You’re so cute when you panic like this,” Magnus teased him.

“Very funny. Please, get out there,” Alec begged, blushing a deep red when he realized that surely everyone would guess why they had been late.

“You’re such a stickler for rules, darling,” Magnus teased as he got out of bed.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus was refreshed and wore an elegant outfit for the party, his hair, make-up and jewelry in impeccable order. Alec smiled a bit shyly, a bit seductively as he walked over to him, stark naked, enjoying the look of hunger than returned to Magnus’ eyes when he watched him get closer.

“Isn’t my fondness of rules and following orders one of the reasons you love me?” Alec asked when he reached him.

Alec put one arm around his neck while he used the other hand to take hold of one of Magnus’ hands and put it on his nearest hip, guiding his hand up and down on his hip so Magnus was caressing the marks and bruises he had left there earlier. Magnus groaned low in his throat, getting very turned on and suddenly tempted to just forget their guests a bit longer while he went ahead and fucked Alec through the mattress.

“One of many reasons,” Magnus said hoarsely, his eyes filled with desire.

“Well, then please go distract the guests while I shower and I will show you tonight how grateful I can be,” Alec promised, blushing as he said it, still struggling with the whole seduction thing but he was certainly learning.

Magnus’ cat eyes showed as his desire spiked and he pulled Alec impossibly close to him with a hard grip around his waist, kissing him hard and possessively. Magnus smirked in victory when he pulled back and saw Alec’s eyes had darkened and as Alec was naked, it was very clear to see the effect he had on him.

“Oh, I shall hold you to that, pet,” Magnus said with dark desire that made a shiver run down Alec’s spine.

With a teasing smile, he then released Alec and stepped away from him, making Alec groan at the loss.

“Love you,” Alec said to him as Magnus went to the door while Alec hurried towards the bathroom.

Magnus gave him a fond and loving look as he said, “Love you too, Alexander.”

When Alec had disappeared into the bathroom Magnus took a deep and calming breath and willed his arousal away as he opened the door and went out to his guests. Everyone had arrived when Magnus entered the large living room he had magically transformed to their Christmas party room. There were pillows to sit on, a Christmas tree with gifts under it and a large buffet table with food and drinks of all kinds. People were standing and talking with drinks or sitting on the pillows while doing so. The group nearest to the door he entered from was Ragnor, Cat and Madzie and he went over to them as he summoned himself a cocktail.

“Ah, Magnus. Your informal Christmas party is always my favorite,” Cat said with a smile when he reached them, embracing him and he kissed her cheek.

“Hello Cat,” Magnus said warmly. He then bent on one knee and smiled warmly at Madzie, “Nice to see you again, Madzie.”

“My Princ….Magnus,” Madzie corrected herself, remembering they were informal. Remembering this she then put her arms around his neck and held him tight.

“I have missed you too, pumpkin,” Magnus said fondly, giving her a one-armed embrace with his free arm around her.

“It is hard to remember how different this party was last year. So much has changed,” Ragnor said when Madzie released him so Magnus could rise again.

“It’s good to see you again, my friend,” Magnus said heartfelt, not touching him but just nodding fondly.

After his ordeal, Ragnor rarely touched anyone and if he did, it was only after he initiated it.

“Likewise,” Ragnor said with a smile as he took a sip of his drink while observing the room, enjoying being a part of the celebrations while remaining a bit on the outside.

After the torture he had been through, he couldn’t be around too many people and couldn’t be social for long but this was nice. He was doing ok so far.

“I was starting a bet regarding how late you would arrive. I had you pegged for at least an hour more. Was it you or the Nephilim who tired out too quickly?” Lorenzo teased as he came up to Magnus, a drink in one hand, smiling.

“Still with the tact of a barmaid, my friend,” Magnus said fondly as Lorenzo reached him and gave him a warm one-armed hug that Magnus returned.

“Ororo is growing,” Magnus commented when they drew apart, nodding towards the pillows where Andrew was sitting with Lucia in his arms while Ororo was sitting next to them, observing the room carefully. She was the same size as a medium sized dog now.

“She is,” Lorenzo agreed before he hastily added, “I have room for her.”

“I know. Don’t worry. I won’t demand you get rid of her,” Magnus calmed him, cursing himself for his choice of words.

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said relieved, still a bit afraid the happiness that was finally his would somehow disappear again.

“Lucia is also getting stronger I can see,” Magnus commented as he took a sip of his cocktail, nodding towards her as she made small noises when Andrew was making faces and playing with her in his lap.

Lorenzo’s eyes softened when he looked at Andrew with their daughter.

“Yes. I am wondering when she might manifest her powers,” Lorenzo said.

“Madzie was three so it could be any day or some years off,” Cat said, nodding towards Madzie who had gone to the buffet table and had picked up a chicken thigh she was eating.

Lorenzo started talking to Cat about power manifestation in Warlock children when Magnus heard a familiar voice.

“Papa.”

Magnus turned around to see Raphael and Simon coming towards him.

“Raphael. Simon,” Magnus said with a warm smile.

Simon hugged him as soon as he was within reach. Raphael followed suit with a more controlled embrace.

“It’s a great setup and the decorations are as always beautiful,” Simon complimented. He then waved a hand at the pillows in the room and asked confused, “But why are we all sitting on pillows though?”

“Andrew has a thing with chairs so since we are informal today I wanted him to relax too so I just thought we would do a Japanese inspired Christmas,” Magnus explained.

Overhearing him Lorenzo gave Magnus a warm but surprised look, having wondered about the chairs but just been thankful for it.

“Thank you for thinking of him,” Lorenzo said heartfelt.

Magnus nodded as he said, “Of course.”

“Magnus. Hi everyone,” Alec said as he walked over to them, showered and dressed in dark pants and a tight black shirt and jacket.

Madzie, having finished her chicken, had been fascinated by the presents under the tree, eager to get hers and trying to guess what Magnus would give her this year. However, as soon as she saw Alec she forgot about everything else.

“Alec!” Madzie cried in joy and made a beeline to him, running as fast as she could through the room.

Alec smiled widely when he saw her and bent down on one knee, opening his arms wide. He easily caught her when she flung herself at him, her arms tight around his neck.

“Madzie,” Alec said warmly, fondly, holding her close.

“You remember him, sweetheart?” Cat asked surprised.

Cat knew Alec had saved Madzie but they hadn’t had the possibility to meet until now. She had not thought Madzie would be able to recognize him.

Madzie reluctantly drew back from Alec and looked at her mum.

“He saved me, mummy. He’s the Shadowhunter I told you about.”

“I didn’t think you would remember,” Alec admitted, smiling at her.

“I do. Thank you, Alec,” Madzie said seriously.

“It was the least I could do,” Alec said emotionally.

“Do you still love chocolate?” Madzie asked then.

“You remember that too?” Alec said surprised as he nodded. “Yes. I do.”

“Here,” Madzie said with a smile and a snap of her fingers.

Alec suddenly had a chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkles in his hand.

Madzie noticed her mother’s surprised look and explained, “Alec loved chocolate but was never allowed any. I conjured him a chocolate ice cream like this as thanks for saving me. I was magically depleted at the time so this was the best I could gift him.”

“And it was great,” Alec said seriously, heartfelt, remembering how moved he had been at the gesture.

“Do you want to share it with me while you tell me all about your adventures?” Alec suggested.

Madzie smiled and nodded.

She took Alec’s free hand and led him over to the nearest pillows where they sat down. She started to talk about her life, her school, what she liked and didn’t like, while they shared the ice cream. As she talked Alec was paying close and fond attention to her every word.

“Admit it; you want one,” Lorenzo teased to Magnus when he caught the fond expression he had on his face when he saw Alec with Madzie.

“What? A what?” Magnus asked as he forced his eyes away from Alec and Madzie to look at Lorenzo.

“A child obviously. With Alec,” Lorenzo said with a roll of his eyes.

Magnus looked at Alec and Madzie again and a smile spread over his lips as he admitted, “Maybe.”

Alec sat with Madzie for a while before she went to the buffet table where she shyly said hello to Max for the first time and they started to talk.

“Alec! How are you?” Jace asked with a warm smile as he came over to him.

Alec rose and was quickly engulfed in a big hug that he happily returned, feeling Jace’s affection through their bond and sending his own back.

“Ja…Jason,” Alec remembered his new name just in time, smiling as they drew apart.

“You ok?” Jace asked, scanning him up and down just to be sure.

Alec smiled and shook his head slightly at the overprotectiveness that Jace’s omega wolf status had given him towards the people he cared for.

“You saw me yesterday,” Alec reminded him.

“I know. All the same,” Jace insisted.

“I’m fine,” Alec calmed him.

Jace smiled in relief before he admitted, “I can’t keep from marveling at how happy seeing **you** happy makes me.”

“The parabatai bond has finally settled fully into place,” Alec said with a smile. “I feel the same for you.”

“Yes but then you always did and always could feel that,” Jace reminded him. He paused and a hint of pain and regret flashed across his face as he said, “I just want to say again that I am so sorry I hurt you and that…”

Alec shook his head as he interrupted him, “Don’t, Jason. It was another life.”

“Ok. Yes, another life,” Jace agreed, letting Alec’s words and the warmth he was sending to him through the bond calm him.

“Speaking of closing that chapter of our lives… I am supervising a session with Valentine tomorrow for some of his former victims. Want to come and give them some pointers? I am thinking a few of the tricks he used on us could be useful,” Jace suggested, his eyes having taken on a golden glow with rage and anger.

“Sounds like something he deserves, the bastard,” Alec agreed darkly, nodding his agreement to this.

“Indeed.”

“We should try and see if we can get Andrew to come with us,” Alec suggested, nodding towards where Andrew was sitting on pillows with Ororo, Lorenzo and Lucia.

“So far he has been too afraid,” Jace reminded him.

“I know. It would be good for him I think to cut that asshole a bit,” Alec said grimly.

“Oh, yes!” Jace agreed.

“I think I have an idea of how we can get him to come,” Alec said slowly, thoughtfully.

“Yes?” Jace encouraged.

“Well, we can have Lorenzo come too and have him do a spell so Valentine can’t spread his poison and hurt Andrew with his words. Then Andrew can tell us, or Lorenzo or both, what he want us to do to Valentine and we do it for him. That might be more comfortable for him,” Alec suggested.

“Oh. I am all for that idea, parabatai,” Jace said with a dark smile.

“Let’s try that then,” Alec decided with a dark smile of his own.

“I knew there was a reason they made you the General,” Jace teased.

Alec smiled warmly at that before his eyes caught hold of Clary; Luke’s daughter and Jace’s chosen mate. She was now, like Jace, an omega Wolf with Angelic powers due to her Angel blood after she had been made a Downworlder.

“How’s your pursuit of Luke’s daughter going?” Alec asked, nodding towards her.

Jace sensed she was close so he decided to tease her a bit as he said loud enough for her to hear him, “Oh, she loves me!”

“Yeah, right!” Clary yelled, rolling her eyes at him.

Jace grinned as he returned his attention to Alec who had raised an amused and questioning eyebrow at him.

“She’s just playing hard to get. The Prince and her parents have agreed to the bonding,” Jace told him more seriously.

“Let’s see how your courtship goes and I will let you know if **I** agree to it!” Clary yelled again.

Alec shook his head in amusement as he said, “She will certainly keep you on your toes.”

Jace cast Clary a fond look as he said, “Yeah. She’s awesome.”

Clary smiled encouragingly at him as she admitted, “You’re not a total loss yourself.”

Alec grinned, shaking his head. Jace was about to reply when he noticed Ragnor had moved to stand a bit on his own, in one side of the room. He took a deep breath and his expression became serious.

“I will just go talk with Ragnor. I will catch you later,” Jace said to Alec.

Alec nodded but then warned, “Be careful. He's fragile.”

Jace nodded grimly as he said, “I know. But I think it’s time we try to move on. I tortured him for Valentine. He tortured me in revenge. As you told me once then Warlocks need the scales to be balanced. I want to know if he considers them balanced now, and if not what else he needs to make it so. I want to start my new life with Clary afresh.”

“I understand. I admire you for doing this. It takes a lot of courage,” Alec said.

Jace nodded at that and was about to say something.

“I mean emotional courage,” Alec hastily added to calm him before Jace could say anything.

Alec he knew from Magnus that now, after knowing how Jace had changed, an apology from Jace was really all Ragnor needed to settle the matter. However, the two of them had not met in person since Ragnor had tortured Jace when they had first been captured so there had not been any possibility to do that before.

Jace smiled and embraced Alec again before he whispered against his ear, “Thank you, Alec.”

When Jace released him again, Alec followed Jace with his eyes as he walked across the room to Ragnor. When he reached the Warlock, he dropped to his knees, bowed his head and folded his hands in his lap. The whole room fell silent at this show of submission.

Ragnor looked at the kneeling man before him, a lump in his throat from the emotions inside.

“You can speak, Jason,” Ragnor got out.

As he hadn’t allowed him to look at him Jace didn’t; this act of submission only had any meaning if he did it all the way.

“What I did to you is unforgivable and I therefore do not ask for forgiveness. I do ask to make amends. What may I offer so that your scales balance, General?” Jace asked softly but strongly.

Ragnor was thoughtful for a while before he said, “You took your pound of flesh. I took mine. You are a Wolf now and an officer in the same army as me. With your submission here now we may start afresh.” He paused before he ordered, “Arise, Jason and greet me now as a friend would.”

Jace rose and looked at him as he said warmly, gratefully, “Thank you, General.”

Jace reached out his hand and everyone held their breath, knowing Ragnor rarely touched anyone. After a few seconds Ragnor grasped hold of Jace’s wrist, shaking his hand warrior style, hand around his wrist. Jace nodded and smiled, ensuring his own hold around the Warlock’s wrist was looser and barely more than a ghostly touch.

Alec’s attention on this touching scene of starting over was interrupted when someone flew into his arms.

“Alec!” Izzy cried joyfully as she hugged him close.

“Izzy!” Alec said happily, holding her tight.

“You look good, big brother,” Izzy said appreciatively when she drew back to look at his outfit.

Alec smiled at that; Magnus had picked out his outfit so he was sure it was suitable. Izzy herself looked amazing as well with long loose hair, a long red dress with a cape that went to her ankles and diamonds around her neck, in her ears and on her wrists, making her snake bracelet seem to fit right in.

“So great to see you,” Alec said with a smile. He looked more closely at her and noticed something was different. “You look different. Your flower crown…”

“Meliorn is courting me. It is symbolized with diamond dust added over my flowers,” Izzy explained, taking a hand to her crown of flowers to indicate the sparkle there.

“Courting you? Sounds amazing,” Alec said with a smile. He paused, as he had to ask, “What does it mean precisely?”

“I am courting her to make her my consort,” Meliorn answered as he came over to join them, putting a possessive arm around Izzy’s waist.

“Meliorn,” Alec acknowledged with a small nod of his head.

“Alec,” Meliorn said.

“Your consort?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Meliorn confirmed. He looked down at Izzy with fondness and love in his eyes as he kissed her lips tenderly yet possessively.

“I want to bind myself to her in the Seelie way,” Meliorn said when he drew back from the kiss.

“What would that mean precisely?” Alec asked, not fully aware of all the words used in the different ways Seelies could make relationships and commitments to each other.

“It would make her my consort, my second. She would kneel only to the Prince and myself and she would rule in my stead when I am away. Maybe more importantly is that she would share my immortality,” Meliorn explained, giving Izzy a loving look before he kissed the top of her head tenderly.

“Izzy, that’s amazing!” Alec said happily.

“Thank you,” Izzy said with a warm smile.

“Alec,” Max said with a smile as he walked over to them.

“Max! So good to see you,” Alec said, smiling back.

Alec smiled further when Max after a second’s reflection embraced Alec warmly. They were still getting to know each other again but little by little, they were starting to become brothers once more.

“Thank you,” Max said when they drew apart.

“How are you adapting to Seelie life?” Alec asked.

“It’s interesting. But I miss practicing the bow with you,” Max admitted, referring to their training sessions when Meliorn, Izzy and him had stayed in the mansion when Alicante had first fallen.

The three of them had now moved permanently back to the Seelie Realm but they still often used the rooms Magnus had standing ready for them at the mansion.

“Well, I am just a portal away and I would love to spend more time with you,” Alec assured him with a warm smile.

“Maybe I could come regularly,” Max suggested. He turned to look at his sister as he asked, “Izzy?”

“Sounds lovely. We could all make like a Sunday brunch date so we would know we at least see each other once a week. Would also be a good way to catch up. What do you think, Meliorn?” Izzy suggested, looking at her lover, her King, for permission and insight.

“That’s agreeable,” Meliorn said with a nod and a smile.

“Thank you. It would be great to see you all every Sunday. I will ask Magnus if he agrees. If he does then I will ask Jason, Lorenzo, and Andrew if they want to come too. Oh, and Clary,” Alec said.

“The more the merrier,” Meliorn agreed.

“Now that we are informal I wanted to ask something I don’t understand,” Max admitted, looking a bit shyly at the Seelie King.

“Yes?” Meliorn encouraged.

“How come you are courting my sister? Does she not already belong to you?” Max asked with the honesty of the child he still was.

“She does, yes, but being my consort is a decision that supersedes my other claims to your sister,” Meliorn explained. “This is something she can and has to decide herself.”

“But….you both know she will say yes,” Max exclaimed, confused.

“Max!” Izzy protested.

“What? Of course you will. You’re so doe eyed over him and he with you,” Max said frankly.

“Of course she will say yes; otherwise I would not have asked,” Meliorn confirmed with the strength and power than had made him King. He then smiled wickedly as he said, “But part of the fun is the chase. It gives weight to the submission.”

“In what way?” Max asked intrigued, still learning about all of this.

“Well, submission should be earned. It is not a given,” Meliorn explained.

“But….don’t I submit to you?” Max asked puzzled.

“No, Max. You surrender to me,” Meliorn explained.

“But….I do the kneeling perfectly! Izzy taught me,” Max protested confused.

Meliorn nodded as he explained patiently, “Yes, you do, Max. It’s very well done. But there’s a difference between surrender and submission.”

“Like what?” Max asked curiously.

“Submission is an act of heart. Surrender is an act of mind,” Meliorn said.

“Oh. Ok,” Max said thoughtfully, not sure he really understood what that meant.

“I can explain it to you if you want,” Madzie suggested shyly, having come up to them and had overhead the last of the conversation.

“Ok,” Max agreed, smiling shyly back. He looked at Meliorn as he asked, “Can I go with her?”

“Yes, go ahead,” The Seelie King allowed, waving a hand at him and smiling warmly.

Madzie and Max walked off together.

“They look cute together,” Izzy observed.

“Let’s not arrange their match just yet. As I have adopted him as family and we have no children of our own so far he is my only heir and as such I would favor a Seelie for him,” Meliorn said.

“I wasn’t matchmaking them, my King, _yet_. Just observing,” Izzy said with a teasing tone and a heartfelt laugh. She then gave him a loving smile as she said, “Besides, I am certain Max can choose more freely when the time comes because I was thinking of gifting you many heirs.”

“Melinya _[my darling in Elfish]_ , you are perfection,” Meliorn declared as he kissed her passionately.

“Ahem!” Alec said and cleared his throat to get them to separate and remember they were in public. He had heard the stories of Seelie parties where that hadn’t really mattered much so better stop the King then and there. Just to be on the safe side.

“He seems to be adapting well. Max I mean,” Alec commented to bring the conversation back to party-safe topics.

“He is,” Izzy agreed when Meliorn had drawn a bit back from her so her brain could work a little again.

“Are you all coming for Magnus’ New Year’s party?” Alec asked.

“Of course. We are all coming for both the official function and the private party,” Izzy said.

Alec smiled as he commented, “That sounds great.”

“I remember a New Year’s party some years ago, before the War…..let’s just say clothes were optional and after a few drinks it descended into a pure….” Meliorn recalled with a lust-filled and teasing tone.

“My King!” Izzy objected, nodding towards where Max and Madzie were sitting on some pillows and talking; some distance away but they could likely still hear.

Meliorn grinned as he said, “Yes, well. You can imagine the rest.”

Alec shook his head, blushing a bit as he said, “Yes, I can. Excuse me for a moment as I go talk to Andrew.”

“Of course,” Meliorn allowed and with a polite nod of his head, Alec went towards where Andrew was sitting.

“Thank you, my King, for taking in my brother,” Izzy said to him, smiling as she looked from her little brother talking with Madzie to Meliorn.

“You don’t need to thank me but if you want to I won’t object if you showed me just how appreciative you are tonight,” Meliorn teased, pulling her as close to him as possible with the arm he still had around her waist.

“Oh, I can be very appreciative, my King,” Izzy said seductively as she put her arms around his neck and looked at him through lowered lashes.

“I know you can,” Meliorn agreed, his eyes lighting up with desire as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

Izzy smiled, seeing Simon and Raphael walking towards them from behind Meliorn.

“I can see Simon and Raphael want to talk to you. While you go do that then think of this image; me, on my knees before you, wearing only your crown of flowers in my long hair and nothing else,” Izzy whispered seductively into Meliorn’s ear, feeling the instant effect her words had on him.

“You will be the death of me!” Meliorn groaned as she pulled back with a wicked smile.

“I should hope not. I have plans for you tonight,” Izzy said with a wink.

Izzy was about to escape his embrace when Meliorn pulled her close and kissed her hard and possessively, leaving a slightly dazed look in her eyes that made Meliorn smirk happily.

“Tye melin _[‘I love you’ in Elfish]_ ,” Meliorn said when he released her, his voice filled with love and the edges of arousal.

“I love you too, my King, my love, my life,” Izzy said seriously, planting a tender kiss to his cheek before she walked away to talk to someone else just as Raphael and Simon reached the King.

Meanwhile Alec had reached where Andrew was sitting on some pillows with Lucia in his lap and Ororo sitting beside him.

“Alec,” Andrew said with a warm smile when he saw him.

“Andrew,” Alec said, smiling back, as he said down next to him.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Andrew asked with a proud smile as he nodding towards the sleeping baby in his arms.

Lucia’s cat tail was swinging slowly back and forth in sleep and she put a small hand up to rub against one of her cat ears in an adorably cute gesture.

“Very much so,” Alec agreed fondly. He looked at Ororo sitting guard beside Andrew as he commented, “And I can see Ororo is as protective as ever.”

“Don’t worry; she knows you are ok to babysit Lucia now,” Andrew assured him, referring to the first time Alec had babysat Lucia which hadn’t gone so well. That had thankfully improved.

“Good, considering she almost burned down the mansion the first time I was meant to babysit,” Alec said in fond remembrance.

“Ororo is just a bit….protective,” Andrew defended the dragon.

“Yes, I get that,” Alec said with a smile.

“Hello, mi amado _[‘My beloved’ in Spanish]_ ,” Lorenzo said as he came over, a glass of red wine in his hand.

He smiled at them as he sat down next to Andrew on a pillow, giving him a soft kiss on the lips that made Andrew smile happily.

“Sir,” Andrew said fondly.

“You remember you can say Lorenzo, pet. We are informal here,” Lorenzo reminded him.

“Yes, sorry,” Andrew quickly said.

“No, it’s fine. Whatever you prefer,” Lorenzo quickly assured him.

Andrew smiled at him as he said affectionately, “I love you.”

Lorenzo gave his nearest hand a gentle squeeze as he said, “I love you too.”

“Hi Lorenzo,” Alec said, finally drawing his attention away from Andrew.

“Alec,” Lorenzo said, nodding to him. “Your speech to the Council today was brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, happy to hear that.

Lorenzo and him shared a special bond after they had gone to Alicante together; like war buddies they had a fierce loyalty to each other that few could understand if they had not risked life, honor and everything in between together. The experience also meant they trusted each other completely. While Lorenzo rarely felt secure enough to let anyone else than himself watch over Andrew or his daughter, he trusted Alec to do both.

“I would like to talk with Andrew alone for a moment. Would you mind watching Lucia for us?” Lorenzo asked as he rose, snapping his fingers and his wine glass disappeared.

“Of course,” Alec agreed.

Andrew gave Lorenzo a puzzled look but carefully handed the sleeping baby over to Alec who took her gently, careful not to wake her.

“Ororo, stay and guard Lucia,” Lorenzo ordered to the dragon.

Ororo looked at Andrew for a moment but then clearly decided he was safe with Lorenzo. She then sat next to Alec, looking pointedly from him to the baby, making it clear she would breathe fire and eat anyone who harmed **her** baby!

“Come, Andrew,” Lorenzo said with a fond smile as he took one of Andrew’s hands and led him with him out on the balcony.

Alec looked after them before a voice brought his attention away from watching Andrew and Lorenzo who had now reached the balcony.

“Aww. She’s so cute, isn’t she, Raph?” Simon said when he and Raphael stopped and looked down at Alec sitting with the baby in his lap.

“Yes, very,” Raphael agreed, smiling fondly at Simon.

“Do you want to hold her?” Alec asked.

“No, that’s fine. Also I am not sure the dragon likes me,” Raphael said, eyeing Ororo suspiciously.

“Oh. Can I hold her then?” Simon asked eagerly.

“Sure,” Alec said, knowing Andrew and Lorenzo would be ok with it, as Simon had held her before.

“Carefully or Ororo will fry you,” Alec added in warning.

“Of course,” Simon quickly assured as he carefully took the baby from Alec, making sure she didn’t wake.

The baby transaction took place under the very watchful eye of Ororo who was following their every move closely.

“He looks good with a baby, doesn’t he?” Magnus said warmly to Raphael as he came up to Raphael, nodding towards Simon with the baby.

“Papa. Again with the babies,” Raphael complained good-natured, rolling his eyes.

“Just saying….lots of orphans’ need a good home after the War and you could make your papa very happy by making him a grandpa. Just saying,” Magnus persisted.

“It was going to be a surprise but we are actually already in talks about adopting an 6 year old boy but don’t tell anyone. It is not final yet,” Raphael said with a smile, giving up his pretense at being annoyed at the baby talk.

“A boy? Yes! I am so excited! I will make a big welcome to the family party!” Magnus declared happily, giving Raphael a warm hug.

“Of course you will, papa, and it is very appreciated,” Raphael said fondly as they drew apart.

“Such great news!” Magnus said with a smile.

“Thank you, papa,” Raphael said, smiling back as he looked at Simon with the baby.

Simon was very good with children. Raphael was sure he would ensure their own son would have a great life with them.

Meanwhile Lorenzo was standing with Andrew out on the balcony; fairy lights decorating the whole bannister, making a romantic glow fall over the scene. Lorenzo snapped his fingers and small glowing lights floated around them, giving heat and light to the otherwise darkened and cold December night.

“Andrew, I would like to ask you something,” Lorenzo admitted as soon as they were outside, too eager to wait.

“Did I make a mistake, Sir? I’m so sorry,” Andrew said nervously, looking down as he spoke.

“What? No, no. Not at all, pet,” Lorenzo calmed him, putting his hands on Andrew’s hips, bringing him close.

“Andrew, please look at me,” Lorenzo asked when he kept looking down.

“Yes?” Andrew asked softly, looking at him a bit hesitantly.

“I am not angry. This is good news. I’m sorry I scared you,” Lorenzo said as he stroked Andrew’s cheek tenderly.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew said with a relieved and warm smile.

“Andrew, we are informal tonight, remember? And for what I am asking now I want you to be completely honest with me,” Lorenzo told him seriously.

“Yes, Sir. I am always honest with you,” Andrew assured him.

“I know, pet. I love you,” Lorenzo said warmly and gave him a warm and tender kiss on the lips.

“I love you too,” Andrew said, the kiss and his words having made him feel calmer.

Lorenzo took a deep breath and took a hold of Andrew’s right hand, holding it tight between both of his own hands.

“This last year with you….it has been the best year of my life,” Lorenzo started to say seriously, his gaze warm and intense.

“Mine too. I never thought I would know such joy, such love. Before I met you, Alec was my only light. I thought the only thing I had to look forward to was death. You have given my life meaning, warmth, purpose, love….You have given me **life**. You **are** my life. Period,” Andrew said emotionally.

Lorenzo smiled affectionately, moved by his words as he said, “And I want more.”

“You have all of me. All of me belong to you. I wear your collar proudly,” Andrew said with a hint of puzzlement.

“I know…but I want you for longer,” Lorenzo insisted with a hint of possessiveness. He paused as he admitted frankly, “I want you for eternity.”

“If I could give that I would. Gladly. In a heartbeat,” Andrew assured him at once.

Lorenzo smiled happily when Andrew said what he had hoped he would. Lorenzo gave him a searching look as he asked, “What if I can give that?”

“What do you mean?” Andrew asked confused.

Lorenzo took a hand up to touch Andrew’s collar, still holding his right hand with the other.

“The collar I gave you…I can cast a spell so it connects your life force to mine,” Lorenzo explained.

“What does that mean?” Andrew asked.

Lorenzo took his hand back so he was again holding Andrew’s right hand between both of his.

“It would mean that you would live for as long as I do,” Lorenzo explained. “Basically I would share my immortality with you.”

“But you would be ok?” Andrew asked concerned.

Lorenzo couldn’t help but be moved by his worry and concern; that his life was the first thing Andrew thought about, worried about.

“Yes, I would be fine,” Lorenzo assured him.

“So it has no consequences?” Andrew asked with a hint of disbelief. Everything had a price; he had learned that the hard way.

“The spell will make me less powerful as long as it is in effect but the War is over and the only Warlocks left alive stronger than me even after the spell is cast are people I trust,” Lorenzo explained.

Andrew smiled relieved at hearing that and then nodded enthusiastically, tears in the corners of his eyes at the thought he would belong to Lorenzo for eternity.

“Yes. Always yes, Sir,” Andrew said eagerly.

Lorenzo couldn’t help but smile but he fought his joy back for a moment longer.

“Andrew, listen to me very carefully. This would taint your soul. It would mean when you die you would be denied access to Heaven,” Lorenzo warned, giving him a piercing look.

Andrew shook his head as he said honestly, “You would not go to Heaven anyway. I would not want to be in a Heaven filled with the Nephilim who hurt me without you there to protect me.”

“It would mean your soul goes to a Hell dimension.”

“The same place as yours?” Andrew asked hopefully.

Lorenzo smiled at the question and nodded, “Yes. Our souls would be tied together so if I die you die and vice versa and our souls would be banished to the same Hell; together.”

A smile spread over Andrew’s lips as he admitted, “That sounds amazing, Sir.”

“Really?” Lorenzo asked hopefully.

“Yes. I would never be parted from you. Forever. I want to always belong to you,” Andrew said heartfelt.

Lorenzo smiled joyfully as he put a hand to Andrew’s cheek and looked him in the eyes.

“Andrew, do you want this? Are you sure? This is forever. It can never be undone. You can never find another partner. You would be mine for eternity. Always,” Lorenzo warned, his voice filled with love and hope, need and possessiveness.

Andrew nodded, smiling happily, tears of joy at the corners of his eyes as he said, “I want that. Please.”

Lorenzo smiled joyfully but warned one more time, “You are certain? You can say no. I won’t be upset. This is your choice.”

“Sir, I want this,” Andrew said strongly, firmly.

“Andrew….I want this to be your free choice so I ask again and please respond with Lorenzo when you answer me. Do you want this?” Lorenzo asked one last time.

Andrew smiled happily at him as he repeated lovingly, “Yes, Lorenzo. I want this. I love you. I can’t live without you. I cannot **breathe** without you. I want this. More than I have ever wanted anything in my life.”

Lorenzo smiled as he pulled Andrew into a tight embrace, holding him close while Andrew held around his waist.

“I want this too, Andrew. So much. You are everything to me. You, Lucia and Ororo. My family. You make me complete,” Lorenzo admitted heartfelt, fighting tears of joy himself as he kissed the top of Andrew’s head.

“I love you. Thank you for letting me belong to you,” Andrew whispered against Lorenzo’s neck.

Lorenzo drew a bit back so he could look at him as he said emotionally, “Thank you for being mine. You are perfection, my little one. Pure perfection.”

Before Andrew could reply Lorenzo had claimed his lips in a kiss filled with affection and joy, need and want, possessiveness and protectiveness. A kiss promising forever.

_The end of part 21_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers asked for: Christmas, Alec meeting Madzie, Alec and Max, Izzy and Meliorn moving their relationship forward, Lorenzo and Andrew moving their relationship forward, Simon and Raphael taking the next step in their relationship and Malec sex. Hope I fulfilled all of that; if you requested any of this I hope to hear from you. :)  
> This novel is coming to a close. I am taking final requests so let me hear from you and if I can make it work I will fulfil your request.  
> Your kudos and feedback is what keep me going so please talk to me. Thank you :)


	22. Love Is Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine meets his end, Malec talk wedding, immortality and children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 20 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Torture and beheading of bad guy. Drinking. Religious debate. POW and general war referenced. PTSD, abuse and bullying referenced for minors. Valentine's blood experiments mentioned. The camps referenced.  
> POW = Prisoner Of War  
> PTSD=Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings

# Chapter 22: Love Is Freedom

_“And now you realize, you know the time is right.”_ _(_ _Whole World Is Watchin, Within Temptation)_

Christmas and New Year came and went, filled with love, warmth and changes. Soon after New Year’s Raphael and Simon had adopted a boy, Matteo, who had been presented to the Shadow World in a grand celebration. Rebuilding was a slow but steady task. They had reached the start of March when Magnus had decided it was time to start the final conclusion to the Idris that had been. It was time for Valentine to die.

Valentine had been escorted to the podium in the middle of the courtyard at Magnus’ mansion and had expected another torture session, but the courtyard was empty. Instead, the guards had just left him on the podium, the only other thing there was a low wooden stump. The implications were clear. The whole world seemed to have stopped breathing; everything was so quiet. Valentine stood at the podium, his hands tied behind his back, trying to look imposing but frankly, after months of torture and neglect he just looked pathetic. A few minutes passed before Jace and Alec walked towards the podium together, making Valentine look surprised and confused at them. Behind them appeared a floaty window, like water, in the sky. Valentine knew what that was; a kind of camera; showing what was going on here to Shadow World citizens located around the globe.

“Jace?” Valentine questioned when Jace walked up the podium and stopped before him, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

“Valentine,” Jace said coldly, his eyes shining golden in rage. “And it’s Jason. My Downworlder name. Jason.”

Valentine sank; Jace had overseen many of his torture sessions. But then torture was the only reason he was taken from the POW camp where the remaining Nephilim prisoners were kept until judgement could be passed on them. There were not many left; most had already chosen to be turned into Downworlders and some had chosen submission. Others had been tortured and executed or just executed, depending on their crimes.

“Alec? What is going on?” Valentine asked surprised when Alec walked up the podium to stand before Valentine as well.

Alec had sometimes joined the torture lessons with Jace; normally when he did, it was worse. The boy Valentine had thought weak for being gay had proven to him he was anything but over and over and in blood. Even Andrew, the broken Nephilim who had been used and abused by everyone had come to see him. He hadn’t drawn blood himself but after some encouragement from Lorenzo, Jace and Alec he had gotten bloodthirsty in what he had asked them to do to him on his behalf. Turned out even broken angels could be taught to bite again.

“Expecting someone else?” Alec asked coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed when he saw Alec nod meaningfully towards the stump. He knew what that meant.

“It is well known that Magnus kills all his prisoners himself,” Valentine said as strongly he was able.

“Only the important ones,” Jace said with a bored and dismissive air.

“What?” Valentine asked shocked; he was obviously the most important prisoner Magnus had and had ever had!

“Guess you are just not that important, Valentine,” Alec said darkly.

“Are you going to make this easy or are you going to be a coward till the end?” Jace challenged, giving him a disgusted look.

“What do you mean?” Valentine said angrily.

“A Downworlder would walk over and lay down his or her head on the stump to keep a little bit of honor and dignity. Will you walk yourself or shall we drag you?” Alec threatened.

“I’m no Downworlder!” Valentine protested with a disgusted air.

“Your shortcomings are well known,” Alec countered.

Jace looked from Valentine to his parabatai and gave an evil grin.

“Dragging him then,” Jace said to Alec.

Alec nodded, “Yes, looks like it.”

Valentine watched in shock and horror as Jace and Alec took a firm grip under each of his bound shoulders and started to drag him towards the wooden stump.

“Let go of me!” Valentine demanded, his voice full of anger and a beginning echo of fear.

Despite Valentine having known death was waiting for him, he was frightened of it now that it was knocking.

“Our days of obeying you are long over,” Jace reminded him coldly.

Jace and Alec dragged him all the way to the wooden stump and then forced him on his knees before it. Valentine glared defiantly at them before looking at the floating watery pools in the air; more of them had appeared but they looked different from the ones Downworlders used for live streaming. There was a darkness to them, like muddy water.

“What are those things?” Valentine asked, nodding towards the magically dark floating windows.

Alec looked at them briefly before looking back at Valentine.

“Oh, those?” Alec said and pointed at one and Valentine nodded. “Cameras recording your death for the history books. Your execution will not be streamed live.”

Valentine paled even further. No Magnus, no live streaming. His humiliation was complete. No! This couldn’t be happening. He was important. History would remember him! Valentine tried to get back to his feet, but Alec went behind him and held him down while Jace fisted his hair and pulled his head roughly back, making Valentine hiss at the pain.

“Let me go. Now!” Valentine ordered.

“It’s cute how you seem to think either of us gives a flying fuck what you want,” Alec commented, his grip to keep Valentine on his knees bruising and hard.

Valentine couldn’t see Alec behind him so his eyes focused on Jace.

“Are you…” Valentine started to ask, fighting his fear and not quite succeeding.

“Going to kill you? Yes,” Jace said darkly.

“The Prince was clear the fatal blow had to be Jace’s…. symbolism and balancing the scales and all of that,” Alec said with an evil grin from behind him. “But he was none too specific just how close to death you could come before then. So if I do this….”

Alec used a knee and his one hand to keep Valentine in place as he took up a small dagger with the other. He cut several deep cuts into Valentine; on his arms, back and on both sides of his torso.

“Ahh!” Valentine screamed in pain and tried to move away from the blade but was firmly held in place, unable to do so.

“Then we are still fine,” Alec concluded wickedly as he wiped the dagger on his pants and put it away again, looking with dark pleasure at the blood running from Valentine’s wounds.

“Jace, you’re my son and….” Valentine started to plead, his voice pained and his breath coming in gasps.

“I am **not** your son! I never was!” Jace thundered, shaking Valentine’s head roughly from side to side with the grip in his hair.

Valentine grimaced at the painful pull combined with the deep and bleeding cuts Alec had left.

“Alexander! I protected you. Made you strong…” Valentine tried to say, his voice starting to show his pain.

“You tortured us both! You deserve everything you got after you got captured and so much more,” Alec said pointedly with hatred clear in his voice at the man who had done nothing but torment so many, Jace, Andrew and himself included.

“I am unafraid. I will go to Heaven,” Valentine proclaimed triumphantly.

Jace pulled at Valentine’s hair to be sure they were eye to eye as he said in a sinister tone, “Actually Magnus’ father will get your soul.”

With that Jace released his hold in Valentine’s hair with a violent air, making Valentine’s head bob back and forth a few times from the force of it.

“What?” Valentine asked in shock and fear; he was Nephilim. He would not go to a place created for demons and Downworlders!

“Yes. Apparently, souls are good trading objects and it seemed no one on the Angelic side wanted to fight for you so…” Alec said with a dark smirk.

“No!” Valentine protested, refusing to believe it.

“Oh, now that we have your attention I want you to know your former wife is happy as a Wolf, married to your former parabatai, also a Wolf. Your daughter is to be my mate and is also a Wolf,” Jace said with a wicked grin, enjoying Valentine’s look of horror and distress at the news. He paused before he added pointedly, “Oh, she presented as an omega like me.”

Valentine looked shocked at him, shaking his head in denial, “What? No!”

“Idris is under Downworlder control and all Nephilim left alive who haven’t been turned have submitted,” Alec told him, taking pleasure in how the news made Valentine’s dark dreams shatter.

“No! No! No!” Valentine got out, that news paining him more than any torture.

“Everything you wanted to happen has failed. Everything you wanted to build has come to ruin. **You** have failed. You have lost,” Jace told him darkly.

“No!” Valentine got out.

“Say hi to Asmodeus from the Prince,” Alec said with an evil grin.

“I have heard Asmodeus is an expert in torture and that he has a faithful companion who will love to ensure you are the number one priority on the Prince’s list of souls to torment,” Jace added almost sensationally.

“By the Angel,” Valentine got out in horror, the words like a prayer.

“I actually doubt they have anything to do with this or that they ever had. If they did they are welcome to go to Hell with you,” Alec said darkly.

By magic a sword, a Mundane sword, appeared in Jace’s hand. Jace did a respectful nod to his right, to someone Valentine couldn’t see. Likely Magnus. A Mundane instrument would kill him; how humiliating!

Jace gave Valentine a dark look, weighing the sword in his hands as he said, “Know this, Valentine, after I kill you here, today, I will never think of you ever again. It will be as if you never existed.”

Valentine shook his head, his mouth dry. It couldn’t be true. His death could not be this unimportant. **He** wasn’t this unimportant!

“No,” Valentine got out and the one word sounded broken and torn.

“Goodbye, Valentine,” Jace said coldly as he swung the sword.

“No!” Valentine yelled in fear, not ready to die.

With one stroke Jace had separated Valentine’s head from his body and just like that Valentine was dead. Alec let go of his body with a disgusted look. It fell with a loud sound to the ground. Alec walked over to stand next to Jace and looked down at Valentine’s severed head.

“He couldn’t even die with honor,” Alec commented.

“Not surprising,” Jace said darkly and nodded to Magnus, standing up in his study at the mansion, observing them from afar, unseen, as the Mundane sword disappeared.

“What does the Prince want to do with the head and the body?” Jace asked, nodding to the head and then the body.

“Burn it,” Alec said in a sinister tone.

Jace nodded in satisfaction; they had the recording. There would never be any doubt Valentine had died. No need to keep a body should any fanatics want to martyr him. Jace took his steele and used his angelic powers to gain temporary angelic runes and powers so he could draw a fire rune on the body and then the head. Within seconds, both disintegrated into dust.

“There,” Jace said with a satisfied look as he put the steele away and his eyes returned to their normal color. Soon after the runes faded from his body again.

“End recording,” Alec ordered, and the floating pools dissolved and disappeared.

They started to walk down from the podium together, walking back towards the mansion, feeling lightheaded from knowing it was finally over.

“You ok?” Alec asked, giving Jace a worried look.

“Fine. Better than fine actually. Liberated. Free,” Jace admitted, drawing a deep relieved breath.

Alec smiled and briefly stroked his nearest arm as he assured him. “Me too.”

“Do you want to go get a beer or something?” Jace asked as they reached the mansion and walked inside, the guards opening the doors for them and nodding respectfully.

“Sounds good,” Alec said with a smile.

“Maybe we can then….” Jace started to suggest as a fire message flew into Alec’s hand, making him pause.

“Good news?” Jace asked as Alec read the message and it dissolved, a smile appeared on his lips. “You are sending happy vibes through the bond.”

“Izzy has agreed to become Meliorn’s consort. There will be a huge celebration next month in the Seelie Realm to make it official,” Alec explained, still smiling.

“Good for her,” Jace said with a satisfied nod.

“Yes, very. Consort to the Seelie King. Who would have imagined?” Alec said in wonder and shared happiness for his sister’s fate.

Actually, thinking about it, Magnus had imagined it from the very start, or so Izzy had told him recently.

“I am sure you did. You have a very strategic mind after all,” Jace complimented with his newly found honesty and understanding.

Alec grinned for he had indeed considered it, although much later than Magnus clearly had. He gave a small laugh as he teased Jace by replying smugly, “True.”

His reply made Jace laugh as Alec had hoped.

“So…. about that drink…” Jace prompted as they started to walk towards Magnus’ private chambers.

“Come on. The Prince has a meeting and he allowed me to bring you over and do whatever we wished; including getting drunk so…,” Alec explained and Jace nodded his thanks.

They spent a few hours together getting drunk, reliving painful memories and closing that part of their life, ready now to move on and let it all go. When Magnus came home, he had with fond overbearing gotten a very drunk Jace dumped off with Clary at the room they had available when they visited the mansion. Then he had helped Alec into bed and despite giving Alec a speech on accepting consequences for your actions, like the spinning ceiling Alec was complaining about, Magnus had magic’d Alec’s hangover away and Alec had snuggled close to him, sleeping peacefully the whole night and awaking fully refreshed the next morning.

Two days later Alec was wondering if today was the day when he should bring up the issue of immortality with Magnus during dinner. Valentine was dead and rebuilding was going well; it was a good time for it he felt. He had been thinking a lot about it since Lorenzo and Andrew had announced their union at Christmas. They would make it official with a grand ceremony this coming weekend and Alec wondered what might be holding Magnus back from having this conversation with him. He knew Magnus loved him. He knew he loved him back. Maybe Magnus didn’t think he would love him for eternity? Alec thought he had made his devotion, his complete submission, clear. Maybe he needed to cut to the chase and tell Magnus directly what he wanted. It worked wonders in the bedroom he had learned; whenever he wanted something he knew Magnus couldn’t resist him on his knees, couldn’t resist him when he begged _just_ right, when he touched him just _there_.

Screw it; he was getting impatient. Prince or no Prince he was having this conversation with Magnus tonight and Magnus better have a damn good reason for this delay or else he was walking out of this day with a promise of immortality from his lover, his Prince…the man who was literally his whole world!

However, Alec never got to give his grand slightly annoyed speech about immortality because Magnus had been thinking about nothing else, helped along by Lorenzo’s strong assurances that the only one here that seemed to care for Alec’s soul going to Heaven was Magnus himself. Therefore, with the union between Lorenzo and Andrew just days away and Izzy becoming Meliorn’s consort next month Magnus could no longer wait. He knew what he wanted and despite his promise to himself to respect Alec’s boundaries, respect his needs and his Nephilim ways whenever he could....well, he was through with the kiddy gloves. He would wait no longer; he had to know. He was a Prince of Hell; what he wanted he took! Well, ok…in this case he was going to ask nicely and then if Alec said no…. well, then they could return to the issue of taking! Well, nice taking at least. Alec did seem to enjoy it when he made it clear what he wanted from him. It might work here too.

However, after dinner, sitting out on the balcony with fairy lights and moonlight shining down on them, all of Magnus' bravado left him and his heart just melted looking at Alec. His expression softened and his whole demeanor became tender.

Magnus reached a hand across the now empty table as they had finished the meal. Alec put down his wine glass and quickly took a hold of Magnus’ hand across the table, looking questioning and happily at him when he saw the love and tenderness in his eyes.

“Darling, I would like to talk to you about something I have been thinking about for a while now,” Magnus began but then stopped, realizing he was nervous. He was a Prince of Hell. He didn’t get nervous!

“Yes?” Alec prompted with an encouraging smile, his heart in his throat, his eyes hopeful that this conversation was the one he had been hoping they would have had weeks ago.

Magnus took a deep breath and reminded himself he was an all-powerful Warlock; he could do this! Magnus rose from his chair and kept Alec’s hand in his as he walked around the table, Alec’s eyes following him, curious and surprised as Magnus stopped in front of him. Wide-eyed and with a lump in his throat Alec saw the Prince do something he never did for anyone; he knelt for Alec next to his chair.

Magnus looked up at Alec with eyes filled with love and adoration, making Alec’s heart beat faster and his hands feel clammy with nervous anticipation.

“Alexander, you have given my life meaning. You are everything to me,” Magnus said softly, lovingly, holding his one hand between both of his.

Alec gasped, forgetting to breathe, to think! He couldn’t believe the Prince was on his knees for him. He couldn’t believe this might be happening. Wait, was it happening?

Magnus looked vulnerable, a rare look for him as he asked softly, “Will you consider becoming my consort?”

Alec smiled hugely, feeling light-headed with joy.

“Yes, I will,” Alec said, laughing, smiling.

At Magnus’ raised eyebrow he added teasingly, feeling Magnus deserved to suffer just a little bit for having waited so long asking him this when Alec was sure he had been thinking about it, the same as he had, for weeks now, “I will consider it.”

Magnus laughed and caressed Alec’ hand in his as he said affectionately, “Brat.”

Alec nodded, smiling, unable to believe they could be this free now, after everything. The world was truly theirs.

“I know,” Alec got out warmly, his eyes still sparkling with joy.

Magnus sobered as he withdrew his hands from holding Alec’s. He waved his left hand over his right and a beautiful ring made from white gold appeared in it.

“Give me your left hand,” Magnus asked, reaching out for his hand, holding the ring in his other hand.

Alec did so, feeling overwhelmed, fighting to hold back tears.

“This ring symbolizes our union,” Magnus told him as he looked at Alec before he slipped the ring onto Alec’s ring finger on his left hand.

When Magnus let go of his hand Alec took the hand up and looked at the ring, noticing the writing on it; the language of Edom.

“It’s beautiful. What does it say?”

“Consort of the Prince. For eternity,” Magnus translated, his voice husky, fighting to hold back tears of joy of his own.

“It’s wonderful. I love it!” Alec exclaimed joyfully and leaned in to kiss Magnus greedily, possessively, happily.

Magnus was smiling when Alec drew back before he said warmly, “Alexander, I love you more than life. Whatever I have to give…it’s yours.”

Alec’s eyes were misty with tears of joy as he got out, “I know. I feel the same. I love you so much.”

Magnus gave him an adoring look from his position on his knees as he asked again, wanting to hear him say it, “So, will you marry me? Will you be my consort?”

Alec smiled widely as he nodded eagerly and put his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Yes. Of course I will. I will be anything, do anything, you ever ask of me,” Alec told him emotionally.

Magnus smiled happily at hearing that and stroked his cheek tenderly as he said, “You are everything to me.”

Alec leaned into the touch, enjoying feeling him. He frowned when he saw the hint of concern in Magnus’ eyes.

“Are you ok?” Alec asked, worried.

“I need to ask you about your soul,” Magnus admitted, giving him a serious look.

“I gave it to you in the deal we made,” Alec reminded him, making it clear he considered the matter closed.

Magnus nodded as he said, “I know.” He paused and took a deep breath as he said, “I want to offer it back.”

“Our deal…” Alec asked with a hint of concern.

“Stands of course,” Magnus quickly assured him. He gave him a searching look as he went on, “I want to offer it back to you so you can enter Heaven should you die.”

“Why?” Alec asked puzzled.

“Why what?” Magnus asked, unsure what he was asking.

“Why would I want that?” Alec asked confused.

“Because….you are Nephilim?” Magnus offered, amazed but surprised by the question.

“But you won’t go to Heaven will you?” Alec pointed out.

Magnus shook his head, smiling slightly as he hoped he knew where this was going, “No.”

“Then I have no use for it,” Alec said strongly.

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus said softly, moved beyond words.

Magnus rose, making Alec release his hold on his neck. Alec tipped his head back expectantly, smiling. Magnus put a hand on each side of his face and kissed him passionately while Alec held him around his midriff.

“I love you. I never want to be parted from you. Not even in death,” Alec said breathlessly when Magnus drew back, ending the kiss.

Magnus smiled at that but then he got serious as he cautioned, “Alexander, I have to explain something to you.”

“Yes?”

“If I keep your soul I would become more powerful than ever before. Likely more powerful than any being has ever been,” Magnus admitted frankly, scanning Alec’s face closely for his reaction.

“Sounds amazing,” Alec said with a fond look.

Magnus heart swelled with joy and pride at seeing the Nephilim completely at ease with the idea that a Prince of Hell would become next to invincible.

“You think so?” Magnus asked to be sure.

Alec nodded, smiling warmly as he assured him, “Of course.”

“The price is that you won’t have access to Heavenly powers. Heaven would be off limits to you,” Magnus warned.

“My runes?” Alec asked with a hint of concern.

“You will keep those you have and you would be able to activate them and you would keep the bond with Jace but you would be unable to carve new runes,” Magnus explained.

Alec sighed in relief at this news and took Magnus’ closest hand in both of his as he said seriously, “It’s a small price to pay to give you more powers. Do it.”

Magnus melted at his words, smiling joyfully.

“There’s something else,” Magnus went on, forcing himself to stay focused.

“Yes?”

“It would give you immortality,” Magnus told him, looking a bit worried at him, aware that some Nephilim considered immortality as unholy and against the order of nature and Heaven.

“It would?” Alec asked surprised, having thought he would have to ask for a spell like Lorenzo’s, meaning Magnus would have to give some of his magic up. Instead, it seemed Magnus would get next to limitless powers by having his soul.

“I don’t want to ever lose you. I cannot. And by gifting me your soul you enabled this to be possible,” Magnus explained, tightening the grip Alec had on his hand possessively.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Alec admitted with a soft look.

“This is different from the spell Lorenzo is using with Andrew,” Magnus went on. “By owning your soul we would have a blood bond similar to the bond you have with Jace. We would share emotions and feelings.”

Alec grinned widely as he said, “Sounds amazing.”

“A blood bond would tie us together; as long as I live you will live and as long as you live I will live.”

“So…We live or die together?” Alec questioned to be sure he understood.

Magnus nodded as he said, “Yes.”

“That is everything I ever wanted,” Alec said with a blissed look.

“You don’t have to give me your soul to gain immortality. I can do the same spell as Lorenzo is using and give some of my magic to you,” Magnus offered, stroking Alec’s cheek with his free hand tenderly.

“Magnus, I want this,” Alec said seriously, looking him in the eyes as he said it.

“Good because I don’t think I could have let you go,” Magnus admitted with a fond smile.

“You never will. I am yours forever,” Alec vowed.

“Forever,” Magnus pledged as he leaned down and kissed Alec with all his love, all his power, all his possessiveness and need, sealing the vow for a love that would literally span the ages and last till the end of time. And beyond if Magnus had anything to say about it and as an all-powerful Prince of Hell…well, he was willing to bet he did.

Time passed quickly and Lorenzo and Andrew's big day came and went. Their ceremony had been beautiful; Andrew had knelt for Lorenzo and he had said his vows and then Andrew had said his. Then Lorenzo had touched Andrew’s collar as he had said the spell. The collar had lit up and the spell had locked in place. After an official reception they had had an unofficial party at Lorenzo’s mansion. Lorenzo had been so happy for how his life had turned out he got dead drunk at the party and Andrew had to put him to bed after the guests had left with a fond look and tender hands.

Izzy’s ceremony was in two weeks and Alec had been focused on getting the last key reminder of the War cleared up; the remaining POWs so they could close the POW camp. As he had looked over the lists of the remaining POWs someone had stood out to him; Samuel. A young Shadowhunter at only 12 years old. He knew he had not yet seen active combat, but he did bear runes and was according to both Shadowhunter and Downworlder law an adult. The POW prison would not be a good place to keep him and they would need to figure out what to do with him. Though the guards had strict orders not to touch the prisoners and so far Alec had had no episodes with them regarding this, then the guards also often looked the other way if the POWs fought, wounded or even on two occasions had killed other POWs.

Alec had Samuel brought to his office at the mansion and all the boy had talked about had been a Warlock boy called Julian. He refused to answer Alec’s questions before he knew Julian was safe. Alec could see Samuel’s bruises on his face and was certain he had more bruises on his body; he was obviously a convenient target for the other POWs to take their frustrations out on. Yet still the young Nephilim was unafraid in his insistence to see Julian. Alec had had some of his people investigate who Julian was and, if he was at the mansion, to bring him to his office. Turned out Julian had been discharged from the field hospital located near the mansion several weeks ago; he had been rescued from one of the camps and had been one of few prisoners to survive. The children who had been held at the camps who didn’t die right away often survived the blood experiments but few Downworlder children survived the first blood experiments conducted on them when they had first arrived at the camps.

Julian was a dark-skinned boy with white hair like newly fallen snow and clear blue eyes like a summer sky; he was 11 years old. Samuel was fair-skinned with brown hair and piercing green eyes. As soon as Julian arrived at the office and saw Samuel, the boys embraced and cried in relief, leaving Alec confused and stunned.

If Alec had been surprised by this development then Magnus was even more surprised when he arrived back to his private quarters that evening and found Alec hastily kneeling on the floor of his office. It was rare he came home to this sight, as they were informal at home. Unless it was the start to sex. However, that seemed unlikely as Magnus noticed the two boys behind Alec. As soon as he had entered, they had copied Alec; sitting on their knees, heads bowed and their hands in their laps. Curious.

“Good evening, darling,” Magnus said warmly, lovingly as he walked over to Alec and stroked his hair softly.

“My Prince,” Alec said, and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice even though he couldn’t see his face as Alec was keeping his head bowed.

“And we have guests I see,” Magnus said questioning as he looked at the two boys.

One of the boys was clearly a Warlock and the other a Nephilim. He noticed both boys seemed nervous, their hands folded tightly in their laps.

“Good form, young ones,” Magnus complimented the boys as he stopped petting Alec and walked to stand next to Alec instead, looking down at their unusual guests.

“Thank you, my Prince,” the Nephilim boy said softly, smiling relieved as he looked up at Magnus with large and hopeful eyes.

Magnus noticed both boys seemed to be wearing some of Alec’s clothes; it was too big for the Warlock but was close to fitting the already warrior trained Nephilim despite his body looking thinner and weaker than it should. The Nephilim boy was even close to Alec’s height.

Magnus gave the boy an overbearing smile, letting the mistake slide as they were informal.

“You are not actually supposed to speak nor look at me till I allow it, little one,” Magnus explained, wondering if the boy was here to learn about Downworlder customs in a safe setting but then they had other places Alec could have sent him to for that.

The Nephilim boy blushed and quickly looked down again, “Oh. Sorry, my Prince.”

“Don’t worry; you will get it,” Magnus assured with a smile, guessing there was a reason for the guests and for Alec following protocol in an informal setting. “You may all rise and look at me. We’re informal here.”

“Thank you, my Prince,” they all three chorused as they rose.

The boys tried to copy Alec’s flawless form as he rose with limited success. The Nephilim managed best; clearly a leftover from his warrior training. The Warlock boy was clearly not used to kneeling even though as a Warlock he would understand the concept well.

Magnus smiled at Alec and opened his arms. Alec eagerly went into his arms and Magnus embraced him as he kissed him passionately, making Alec sigh contently.

“So, what’s going on here?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec in his arms before he looked back at their young guests.

“Boys, why don’t you go to the kitchen and find some food?” Alec suggested, giving the boys a meaningful look.

“Ok,” the Warlock boy said and took the Nephilim boy with him towards the kitchen by taking his hand and pulling him along.

Magnus watched them go, secretly pleased the Nephilim was comfortable with the touch and having his hand held as most Nephilim at his age would not have allowed such a touch from a Downworlder – nor someone of the same sex.

“They know where the kitchen is?” Magnus asked Alec with some amusement, guessing they had been here for some time, which Alec confirmed with his answer.

“I showed them where it was earlier.”

“So, darling….what’s going on here?” Magnus asked as he released Alec from his embrace and instead put a hand to the small of his back and guided him to a nearby sofa.

When they sat next to each other Alec put a hand on Magnus’ knee and bit his lower lip nervously before he remembered and stopped. Magnus frowned, not understanding why he was so worried.

“How do you feel about children?” Alec finally asked.

“In general?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Having some,” Alec insisted, blushing a bit and looking down before looking back at Magnus hopefully, “With me?”

Magnus smiled widely and stroked Alec's cheek before he kissed him tenderly.

“That would be wonderful,” Magnus said warmly, his cat eyes on display in his joy at the idea of them having their own family, something he had thought about since the Christmas party.

“Really?” Alec asked joyfully, smiling widely.

“Yes, of course,” Magnus assured him.

“So, the boys you just met….” Alec started to say, unsure how to explain it.

“They seem to know each other,” Magnus offered when Alec stopped talking.

Alec nodded as he went on, “They do. Samuel is the son of a Nephilim officer who was stationed at one of the camps. He befriended Julian there who was a prisoner. Samuel has been in our POW camp while Julian has just been released from hospital but has hung around; not wanting to leave Samuel and he apparently has nowhere to go so Cat has let him sleep in her office till she can figure something out.”

Magnus frowned at the mention of the camps, his heart breaking for the Warlock boy.

“They have no family?”

“Julian’s family was killed in the camps. Samuel’s mother died in childbirth and he’s an only child,” Alec explained what he had found out about the boys.

“And Samuel’s father?” Magnus asked with a dark air, fearing the worst.

Alec took a deep breath as he explained, “You had him executed for war crimes a few weeks ago.”

Magnus looked worried at Alec, shaking his head at this news, guessing now what Alec wanted.

“Alexander, you have a big heart, I know. But…do you want us to take care of these boys after knowing that?”

Alec’s lips sat in a stubborn line as he nodded and said, “Yes.”

“You just told me I ordered Samuel’s father killed,” Magnus reminded him. He paused, thinking it over as he said, “I can see Julian. He’s a Warlock but…”

“Samuel is not like other Nephilim,” Alec insisted when Magnus’ voice died away. “Julian told me he protected him, tried to help the prisoners.”

“He did?” Magnus asked with disbelief clear in his voice.

“They punished him for it. I have seen the scars on his body and other survivors from the camp confirm this about him,” Alec insisted, sympathy for the Nephilim boy clear in his voice.

“You have really investigated this,” Magnus said, stunned.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“How does he feel about his father? Given I had him killed that would be a rather deciding point for me,” Magnus asked directly.

“His father abused him horribly. He has no love lost for that man,” Alec said with certainty.

Magnus scanned Alec’s face, saw the power and strength, the care and concern there.

“And you want to adopt them?” Magnus guessed.

Alec nodded.

“If you are ok with it of course,” Alec quickly assured him. He paused and gave Magnus a pleading look as he added, “I think we can give them a good home.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a few moments, thinking it over. It was hard for older children to get adopted and in particular if they had suffered trauma of some kind. The two boys would find it hard to find another home and certainly never one together. Despite the War having ended then healing took time and resources was still limited.

“They both need extra love, special care. Julian was in the camps, experimented on, tormented and lost his family there. Samuel was there too but in a different way and he suffered abuse from his father and peers. It would have been very traumatic for them both,” Magnus warned him.

“I know. We can give them that special care, that extra love and affection,” Alec insisted, holding tightly around Magnus’ nearest hand, begging him to say yes with his whole body.

“You’re sure? It will not be easy. You don’t want to adopt a baby instead? Would be a lot easier,” Magnus asked honestly.

Alec shook his head, setting his face in stubborn lines and gave Magnus a look filled with determination.

“No. I want this. Want them. Scars and issues and all; just like us,” Alec reminded him. He paused as he gave Magnus a heartfelt look as he added. “Please.”

Magnus smiled, unable to resist giving Alec anything he wanted. He stroked his cheek and kissed him affectionately.

“If you want to then I want to,” Magnus decided when they drew apart, knowing this to be true about everything in their lives.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt.

Magnus nodded and smiled as he said, “Let me meet the boys properly then.”

Magnus and Alec rose from the sofa and walked to the middle of the room again as Alec yelled out, “Samuel. Julian. Come in here, please.”

The boys came quickly and stood before Alec, Samuel standing at parade rest, his hands behind his back whereas Julian had his hands by his sides.

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel acknowledged as both boys looked questioning at him, waiting eagerly to hear news.

“You can say Alec,” Alec said in a kind voice.

“Sorry, Sir,” Samuel quickly said, looking confused.

Alec and Magnus shared a look of shared understanding and remembrance as the Nephilim boy reminded them both of when Alec had first arrived at the mansion.

“Ok, we will work on that,” Alec assured him.

“Julian,” Magnus said, looking at the Warlock boy.

“Yes, my Prince?” Julian asked respectfully, keeping with the title despite the informality Magnus had allowed.

“Alexander wishes for us to adopt you. What do you think?” Magnus asked, giving him a searching look. He looked physically ok but was too skinny; he would need feeding.

“It would be my honor and privilege, my Prince,” Julian said in awe and wonder at the idea.

“You can say Magnus,” Magnus told him.

Julian smiled at the Prince as he said, “Thank you, Magnus.”

“How about your Nephilim friend here?” Magnus asked, nodding to Samuel who was still standing stiffly at parade rest.

Magnus noticed Samuel also looked too skinny but unlike Julian the Nephilim boy had bruises on his face from a fight and the way he stood betrayed that his ribs and torso were likely tender despite doing his best to hide it.

“Can he come too, please?” Julian pleaded.

“If I say no?” Magnus asked, wanting to understand their relationship better.

Julian lost his smile and his eyes hardened a bit.

“Then….Then I have to say no to your kind offer, my Prince,” Julian said respectfully but coldly.

“Even if it would mean you would be on the streets? I understand you have been discharged from the field hospital but hung around.”

Julian’s eyes hardened at bit but he nodded as he acknowledged, “Yes, Sir.”

“You love the Nephilim?” Magnus asked curiously, moved by the boy’s loyalty.

Julian nodded unashamedly as he replied proudly, “Yes. He is my best friend. We’re parabatai. We’re brothers.”

Magnus smiled at that; if ever there was a symbol for the coming change he wanted to see in the Shadow World this was surely it.

“You can’t be parabatai,” Magnus reminded the boy with some confusion in his voice.

“Yes. We can,” Julian insisted. He pulled up his shirt a bit, revealing several scars on his torso from his ordeal at the camps but also what looked precisely like a parabatai rune, drawn over his heart. “I used magic to make a rune on me. He carved one for himself with a steele. See?”

At Julian’s words Samuel reluctantly pulled up in his shirt, blushing in embarrassment as he did so, trying to show as little skin as possible. However, despite that Magnus and Alec could clearly see the old scars and wounds from his abuse and the fresh bruises from recent beatings on his torso. Samuel also had the parabatai rune, or rather a tattoo since it wasn’t really active, over his heart. When they had seen it, he quickly pulled his shirt back and Julian did likewise, giving Samuel’s nearest hand a reassuring and grateful squeeze before letting go.

“Ok, ok,” Magnus said with a smile, feeling renewed hope for the future by watching the two boys who had defied their background and culture in the worst possible situation to find love and brotherhood.

“You care that much for him, do you?” Magnus asked Julian in a soft tone, nodding towards Samuel.

“I would be dead without him. I know he’s Nephilim but he is a good Nephilim,” Julian insisted. He hesitated as he added, letting go of his pride as he begged, “Please don’t abandon him.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully before he looked at the Nephilim boy as he said, “Samuel.”

“Yes, Sir?” Samuel replied, clearly doing his best to try to sound calm and even.

“How do you feel about this?” Magnus asked.

Samuel hesitated for a moment before letting his control slip and his eyes and voice became desperate and heartfelt as he begged, “Please save Julian. Make him safe.”

“Samuel!” Julian protested, giving him a sad and worried look.

“What about you?” Magnus asked, ignoring Julian’s outburst.

Samuel pulled himself together again as he replied evenly, “I am Nephilim. You are the Prince. Julian would be a good heir to you.”

“You wish to stay Nephilim? Keep your runes?” Magnus concluded from what he had said.

“Yes, my Prince,” Samuel said. He paused as he added sadly, almost brokenly, “It is what I am. It is all I have left of me.”

Magnus nodded in understanding before he warned the boy, “It would require submission.”

Samuel gave him a strong look as he insisted, “I can learn.”

Magnus smiled at hearing that; so like Alec when he had first arrived and that had turned out rather well after all.

“Well, Alexander can help explain to you what submission is and how to counter Valentine’s teachings,” Magnus offered and he could see the hope and joy in Alec’s eyes at his words because that would of course mean the boys would be staying.

“I will help you, Samuel,” Julian quickly offered. He smiled at Samuel as he said warmly, heartfelt, “Parabatai, remember?”

Samuel nodded, clearly moved but kept his hands behind his back as he said, “Parabatai.”

“Samuel, I…” Magnus started to say when Samuel swayed slightly, making Julian and Alec both reach out to steady him from each side, giving him worried looks.

“Sorry, my Prince,” Samuel said hurried when he was steady on his feet again and Alec and Julian both reluctantly let go of him. “I didn’t mean to move.”

“Are you injured?” Magnus asked worried.

Samuel hesitated, biting his lower lip nervously in a manner that reminded Magnus of Alec.

“No.”

“Don’t lie. I despise lies,” Magnus warned.

“Sorry, my Prince,” Samuel said softly.

“Let me see,” Magnus ordered.

Samuel blushed as he pulled his shirt all the way off and over his head. Magnus looked closely at all the bruises and cuts on his torso, all in different stages of healing, showing multiple colors of red, yellow and orange.

“It’s not bad, my Prince,” Samuel insisted when he saw the sympathy and worry in Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus gave him a disbelieving look as he gently touched his ribs, making Samuel hiss in pain. Broken. Several of them clearly.

“What happened?” Magnus asked worried as he continued to look at the damage.

“Some of the other prisoners. They saw me talk with Julian through the fence out in the courtyard the other day,” Samuel explained with a hint of embarrassment at admitting to having been the victim.

Magnus shook his head, saddened that even imprisoned and with Valentine dead, some of the POWs clearly still carried Valentine’s poison in their hearts. Magnus put his hands over Samuel’s ribs and then over all the bruises and cuts and let healing magic enter him.

“There. Healed,” Magnus declared with a small smile as he withdrew his hands, noticing with concern that even healed Samuel had more skin marked with scars than unscarred skin.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Samuel said with a warm smile as he hastily put his shirt back on.

“Magnus? What have you decided?” Alec asked eagerly, his expression showing he already had a feeling he would like what he would say.

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec against him with an arm around his midriff. He kissed Alec’s forehead tenderly before he looked at the boys.

“We want to adopt you,” Magnus declared, making the boys smile but then they looked worried and uncertain, so Magnus quickly went on, “Both of you. Do you want to be a part of our family?”

“Yes!” Julian screamed joyfully and eagerly hugged first Magnus and then Alec, making both laugh and smile.

When Julian drew back and looked at Samuel expectantly the boy looked at both Alec and Magnus, still standing at parade rest.

“I…I don’t know you, either of you, but I trust Julian and anything will be better than where we came from,” Samuel said slowly, reflectively. He allowed himself a smile as he said firmly. “Yes.”

“You are the more cautious one obviously,” Alec concluded with a fond look.

“Good; every relationship needs a counterbalance,” Magnus told the Nephilim who smiled a bit at his words, clearly not used to praise, something Magnus was sure Alec and he would change quickly enough.

“Now, go shower. I will magic some proper and suitable royal attire for you both and….” Magnus said and snapped his fingers, “I have conjured two rooms next to each other, each with their own bathroom, for you to stay in. They are over there,” Magnus ended and waved at the new rooms he had created at the end of the hallway where Alec and he also had their bedroom.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Samuel said warmly.

Julian smiled his thanks as he took a hold of Samuel’s arm and started to drag him along towards the indicated rooms.

“Come, Samuel,” Julian insisted.

Samuel hesitated and then turned to look at Alec and Magnus.

“May we…Use the same bathroom this time? I don’t want to be parted from him,” Samuel asked with a faint blush.

Magnus shook his head; Nephilim and their weird fears and hang-ups regarding nudity.

“Sure; go ahead,” Magnus told him and Samuel smiled his thanks.

Alec and Magnus watched the boys disappear into one of the newly created bedrooms and then the connected bathroom.

“They have some trauma. Cat says the Mundanes call it PTSD. There’s also some anxiety and separation issues…obviously,” Alec explained when the boys were out of earshot, indicating their desire to use the same bathroom.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec reassuringly.

“They are perfect,” Magnus declared with a smile as he drew back.

“You think so?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Magnus guaranteed him. “I will arrange for a large official event to present them as ours to the whole Shadow World in a few weeks, after your sister’s official coronation.”

Alec laid his arms around Magnus’ neck and smiled at him.

“Thank you,” Alec said happily, pressing his body close to the Warlock and smiling when Magnus closed his arms around him.

“Only you would have found us such wonderful, selfless and open-minded children. I am sure I will love them both in no time. I already do,” Magnus insisted, smiling fondly at him.

“Me too,” Alec said affectionately.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus told him in a voice filled with wonder and awe, knowing that even an eternity with Alec would never be enough. Every new day with him was a gift; was a new adventure, something they would do together – now as a family!

“I love you too,” Alec readily replied, his voice filled with adoration.

They kissed passionately, warmly, a kiss that promised each other forever, that promised hope, affection, family and above all love.

_The end of part 22_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Malec kids are not canon but older children need safe homes too, in particular those who need special care, and I wanted to include that aspect of war and family too.  
> The background for the boys was inspired by the WW2 book and film "The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas"; just with a happy ending and with Samuel being more active and the boys are older and....ok, quite a few changes but still inspired by that overall idea.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please do leave comment and a kudos (or just kudos if you are shy). It would mean so much to me. If you are among the readers who asked for Malec proposal, immortality, kids or anything else I did in this chapter I would love to hear if you are happy it got included 😉


	23. Consort To The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec marry and go on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 17 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Detailed sex for the honeymoon part: Multiple orgasms, coming untouched, magic used during sex. Power bottom Alec. Dirty talk.

**Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 23: Consort To The Prince

_“The whole world is watching when you rise.” (Whole World Is Watchin, Within Temptation)_

Izzy had become Meliorn’s consort in a beautiful ceremony in the Seelie Realm. The couple had been standing under trees which had seemed to bend around them, forming a kind of dome made from leaves and branches. Rays of sunlight had come through the dome, giving the whole ceremony an otherworldly glow. One of the Seelie High Mages had performed the ceremony, with Izzy kneeling for her King as the Mage had placed an elegant silver headband on her head, over her crown of flowers, symbolizing her dual status of both belonging to the King and being his consort for eternity. The following informal party had been magical although truth be told few could recall what had happened as Seelie Wine, lots of it, had been involved. Everyone agreed though that it had been a great party.

The union between Magnus and Alexander was everything one might expect when the commander of the Allied Forces, ruler of the whole Shadow World, got married for eternity.

With Alec’s soul firmly with Magnus the power boost Magnus had expected happened almost immediately. His magic was stronger than ever, he could do things he had never been able to do before. So far, he had yet to feel any magical depletion since taking Alec’s soul as his own. He had encountered only few limitations to his new powers; he could not raise the dead, he could not turn back time. But he could slow time, freeze time and he could magic up next to anything.

The ceremony was held in a large dome Magnus had magic’d up with his new powers made from crystals with gold and silver inlay, located on a small clearing in a forest in Indonesia, his birthplace. There was a podium in the middle of the dome with a large golden throne with red velvet and jeweled inlays standing at the back of it. Next to the throne was a smaller chair, made from the same material but dusted with black diamonds instead of the precious jewels. Magnus’ royal insignia was above both chairs, with a golden crown over the throne and a smaller headband symbolizing the consort to the throne, on the chair. Floating magical pools were everywhere to broadcast the event live to the whole Shadow World. Closest to the podium were the War Cabinet members and the Generals with their spouses, followed by the remaining Officers and their spouses. Further out in the circles around the podium were key warriors, local leaders and decorated heroes, including medical, logistics and other core personnel vital to the War and the following rebuilding.

Due to the recent rebellion that he had just managed to subdue, and then the fact that Asmodeus had a tendency to burn the Earth every time he visited, not to mention that Valentine was now his permanent guest, Asmodeus and Balthazar attended the wedding through a special mirror that was magically floating above the podium.

During the ceremony Magnus let small flakes of gold and silver rain softly down over the whole event. The guests arrived first, standing up, waiting for the Prince, wearing their finest clothes and jewels. The event could not become more formal, more important than this. The guests all seemed to almost glitter and shimmer with their various jewelry and fancy outfits. Magnus arrived by a portal, created midair and gently floated down towards the podium, showing off his new powers to his people. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and dress pants with golden and silver linings and a crown of gold with precious jewels in it, as well as several necklaces, rings and earrings. On anyone else the outfit and the jewels would have looked over the top. For Magnus the clothes, the make-up, the accessories – it all created a perfectly balanced picture of wealth and power, control and excess.

“The heir to all the demonic realms, the Prince of Edom, the ruler of the united Shadow World, the supreme commander of the Allied forces: Magnus Bane,” the Master of the Ceremony announced as soon as Magnus appeared.

Everyone in the dome went to their knees, except the Seelie King, the members of the War Cabinet, the Generals, Officers and local leaders who bent the knee instead, having each sworn their personal allegiance to the Prince. When Magnus landed gracefully on the podium, he gave his father a respectful greeting, putting his hand over his heart and bowing his head for a moment, standing in front of the mirror. Part of Magnus’ rule was depended on his bloodline so his father’s involvement on this day was vital. Asmodeus smiled and nodded, waving at him to continue. When Magnus did so he caught Balthazar’s eyes who smiled and nodded fondly at him.

Magnus turned from the mirror to Edom and faced outward, looking down over his kneeling subjects, their heads respectfully bowed, and then up at the floating windows, the cameras to his people. A small smile was on his lips because how could he not smile when he was getting everything he had ever wanted and then some?

“Shadow World! All eyes on me,” Magnus ordered in a loud and clear voice.

As soon as Magnus had spoken the order everyone raised their heads and looked at him, smiling as well at being a part of this special moment, but remained kneeling.

“Thank you for sharing this special occasion with me,” Magnus said, looking out over the gathered crowd and at the magical cameras.

His eyes softened when they landed on Alec, kneeling by the foot of the podium, his hands in his lap. Behind Alec was Samuel and Julian, also kneeling, dressed in red and golden outfits and wearing small silver headbands to indicate their relation to Magnus and Alec.

Alec was smiling warmly at him and he could feel his happiness through the blood bond owning Alec’s soul had created between them. Alec was wearing a dark suit with golden lining that suited his visible deflect rune and the collar around his neck, the brand Magnus had given him at their first meeting was partly visible as well. Magnus couldn’t help but beam with pride and joy at seeing these signs of himself on Alec.

“Alexander, step forward and kneel before me,” Magnus ordered, his voice having taken on a soft note now, his cat eyes, on full display during the whole ceremony, softened and were now holding a warm glow.

Alec rose at once and walked to Magnus, his eyes showing his anticipation and love. He went down on his knees before Magnus.

“My Prince,” Alec said softly, a smile in his voice as he bowed his head and lowered his eyes.

Magnus couldn’t help but stroke Alec’s hair for just a brief second, but he pulled himself together and forced the lovestruck smile from his face to get serious. He magic’d an elegant crown of white gold with black diamonds dusted over it to appear in the palm of his right hand. The whole dome gasped with awe at the sight of Alec’s crown. Magnus held the crown with both hands a few inches above Alec’s head.

Traditionally the consort was given away by someone at his or her wedding, but Magnus had refused that as Alec was already his so no one could give him away again. Furthermore, traditionally a priest or mage would crown the consort, but Magnus had refused that too. No one stood above Alec but himself; Alec knelt to no man but him. Ever!

“With this crown I proclaim you my consort for eternity. Only I separate you from the throne. Only I command you. Only I lay claim to your submission,” Magnus declared, his voice ringing loud and clear.

Magnus placed the crown on Alec’s head and took a step back, smiling down at him. He looked stunning with his crown; it completed him somehow. Kneeling with a crown; the perfect picture of restrained power, of subdued strength.

“Rise and greet the people,” Magnus ordered in a warm tone.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said, fighting his emotions at this big moment as he rose.

When their eyes met the look between them was filled with love and adoration, belonging and care. Alec forced his eyes away from Magnus and turned so he was facing the crowd, standing next to the Prince.

“In my absence my consort will rule through me. His words will be my words,” Magnus declared, and Alec couldn’t help but smile proudly, moved by the trust and care in Magnus’ order.

“All Hail; Alexander Bane, consort to the Prince!” Magnus said loudly.

“All Hail!” Everyone said as with one voice.

“Alexander has accepted my brand and my collar. Today he wears my ring as a symbol of our union. To symbolize the new united Shadow World I will with magic carve on his hand the wedding rune of his people, uniting magic with Nephilim wedding customs,” Magnus explained to his people, seeing the approval and support among his closest Generals and Officers whose eyes he could see from here.

“Reach out your right hand, Alexander,” Magnus asked, reaching out a bejeweled hand towards him, smiling fondly.

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec said and obeyed at once, smiling happily as he laid his hand in Magnus’, moved by this display of inclusion for the people who had so recently been so cruel to the Downworlders.

Magnus laid his left hand over Alec’s right he was holding. Magic poured into Alec’s hand, carving the wedding rune with magic instead of a steele. When Magnus let go of his hand Alec admired the wedding rune on his hand for a few seconds. Then, with a soft look Magnus did something he hadn’t told Alec he would do. He laid his left hand over his own right hand and used magic to carve the wedding rune on his own hand as well. Alec’s look of amazement and joy made Magnus’ heart melt.

Magnus moved to the side so he could take hold of Alec’s right hand with the wedding rune he had carved there in his own right hand with the matching wedding rune. He raised their interlocked hands, wedding runes on both of them, above their heads.

“A symbol for him, for me, for us. A united Shadow World. All Hail!” Magnus proclaimed.

“All Hail!” Everyone said back, the words ringing loud and clear.

Magnus and Alec smiled at the people for a few seconds more before Magnus let go of Alec and turned to face the mirror and thus Asmodeus and Balthazar. While Balthazar looked clearly moved, Asmodeus was doing his best to look emotionless which was a clear sign he was very moved himself. Magnus put a hand behind Alec’s back possessively and protectively and Alec respectfully bowed his head for Asmodeus.

“Father, ruler of all Hell dimensions, I present to you my consort. Will you approve my choice?” Magnus asked formally.

Asmodeus smiled and nodded as he said, “We approve.”

“Thank you, Father,” Magnus said formally. He waved towards where Samuel and Julian were kneeling by the foot of the podium and continued in the same formal manner, “Father, I wish to introduce my children as heirs to the throne. Will you approve my choice?”

Asmodeus had met his new grandchildren before and had taken an instant liking to them; in no small way thanks to Balthazar who loved children of all ages.

“We approve,” Asmodeus said again.

“Thank you, Father,” Magnus said with a warm smile. Magnus then turned back to face his people, his arm around Alec ensuring he turned with him.

“My people, the line of succession has been secured. Blood by choice is blood by heart. My father’s line will remain rulers of the Shadow World till the end of time,” Magnus proclaimed.

“All Hail!” The people said joyfully.

“I wish for all my people to join in my happiness. Today and the following week is a national holiday for all. I have magic’d food and drink a plenty all over the world, at the designated areas. Join the celebrations,” Magnus said with a fond smile, looking from the people in the dome to the magically floating cameras to be sure all his people felt included.

“All Hail!” Everyone said as with one voice, their happiness at the news clear.

The ceremony done with Magnus took his seat on his throne. He waved Alec over who knelt before the throne, his hands in his lap. Magnus smiled fondly at him and ordered him to rise and sit beside him. With a smile Alec did so, taking his seat next to him. They shared a fond look before Magnus ordered Julian and Samuel to come forward. They knelt before the throne and on Magnus’ order went to stand to the side of Alec’s chair, looking at the people. Samuel in particular felt a bit overwhelmed but as always Julian quickly noticed. He gently squeezed Samuel’s hand in silent support for a few seconds and they smiled at each other before Julian let go again. On Magnus’ command Shyama shimmered into view next to the throne in a rain of black rain. The Hellhound laid down flat before the throne in respect before Shyama on Magnus’ order came to sit next to the throne, watching the people while getting the occasional pat on the head.

Magnus allowed everyone to rise and held Alec’s hand as a long line of well-wishers lined up to say their congratulations. As this was a formal event, the most important guests came first and then it went from there. Magnus had estimated they, for political reasons, would need to accept well-wishes from people for the next two hours. The first ones to say their well-wishes were of course the War Cabinet members and thus all their close friends, making the first wishes the most special for Magnus and Alec.

The Seelie King was first to say his congratulations. He walked towards the throne, stopping at a respectful distance before he bent the knee. Izzy and Max remained some distance behind him, both kneeling before the throne.

“My Prince, congratulations on your union from the Seelie Realm and specifically from my family – my consort and her brother,” Meliorn said formally.

Magnus and Alec nodded and smiled at the King before settling on Izzy and Max, Alec’s expression softening as he did so. Izzy looked stunning with her crown of flowers and silver headband in her long floating hair. Further behind them were other key Seelie nobility, including Helen and Aline Penhallow.

“Thank you, King Meliorn,” Magnus said formally.

“May my consort speak, my Prince?” Meliorn asked equally formally, waving a hand behind him at Izzy.

Magnus smiled warmly as he said, “Granted.”

Izzy beamed as she looked first at Magnus and then Alec as she said, “My Prince, congratulations on your union. You have chosen wisely.”

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus said with a fond smile.

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand and gave him a tender look as he asked, “Alexander, do you wish to speak?”

“Thank you, my Prince,” Alex said softly, giving Magnus a loving look. He then looked at the Seelie King before looking at his sister and brother.

“Thanks so much, Your Royal Highness, and to you my beloved sister and my dear brother,” Alec said affectionately.

Next to say their well-wishes were Lorenzo and his family. Lorenzo went to the throne and bent the knee for his Prince; Andrew was kneeling behind him with Lucia in his arms and Ororo, now the size of a large bear, did the trick she had learned she had to do if she was to attend the union; she laid down flat on her belly, her head between her front paws.

“My Prince, congratulations on your union,” Lorenzo said seriously but with a fond smile.

“Thank you, my friend,” Magnus said warmly. His eyes found Andrew and he asked, knowing how much Alec cared for Andrew, “Andrew, do you wish to speak?”

Andrew nodded, smiling softly as he looked first at the Prince and then at Alec as he spoke, “Yes, my Prince. Thank you. Congratulations to you, my Prince, and to your consort. May you know the same happiness in union as the General and I have found.” Andrew’s expression softened and his voice got emotional and heartfelt as he added, “To your consort, my brother in all ways but blood, I wish to express my gratitude for I am here only by the strength of his love. I shall be forever in his debt.”

Magnus nodded his thanks and turned to Alec and asked, “Alexander, do you wish to reply?”

“Thank you, my Prince. Yes, I will,” Alec said with a smile before his eyes found Lorenzo and the emotions were back in his voice, “Thank you, Lorenzo. You have quickly become a dear friend.” Alec then looked at Andrew and his voice softened as he said, “Thanks most of all to you, Andrew, my brother by heart if not by blood. There never was any debt between us. I will love you always.”

Andrew smiled warmly, happily at that.

More well-wishers followed, Raphael, Simon and their son being the next in line.

After Luke had said his well-wishes Magnus’ eyes found Jace kneeling behind him and wanted to give the parabatai pair a chance to speak their peace as well.

“Colonel Jason, do you wish to speak after your Alpha?”

Jace gave Magnus a grateful smile as he said, “Thank you, my Prince. Congratulations on your union to you, my Prince and to you, my parabatai. Alexander was always the best of us; it is fitting the Prince gets to claim the best from the Idris that was.”

“Well said,” Magnus complimented, nodding his agreement to that statement.

Magnus smiled softly at Alec and squeezed his hand still inside of his.

“Alexander, do you wish to say something?”

“Yes, my Prince,” Alec replied, giving him a grateful and loving look before looking at Jace with a warm gaze as he said, “Thank you, parabatai. I am happy we have finally gotten to become true parabatai and now get to enjoy that bond forever.”

Jace nodded and smiled at that, grateful for this chance to have forever to make up for the lost time Valentine had stolen from him.

This had been a side effect of Magnus now owning Alec’s soul and using it as his own. Part of Alec’s soul already belonged to Jace as they were parabatai so since Magnus’ claim to Alec’s soul made Alec immortal it by default also made Jace immortal. As Magnus had explained to Jace when they had discovered this side effect; part of forever is still forever so even though only part of Alec’s soul was inside Jace and vice versa that part was enough.

Finally, the well-wishing ended, and the reception started. There were several formal speeches and the couple cut an impossibly large and over the top cake that there was no chance the guests would ever finish eating so Magnus ordered the leftovers sent to his people so as many as possible got to taste a small piece of it. They had received a mountain of wedding presents that they thanked their people for and promised they would respond to in detail after their honeymoon. Izzy had given Magnus a wink when she had promised he would love the gift she had given, making him very curious about that.

Finally, it was time for the wedding waltz before Magnus would take his consort on a well-deserved honeymoon for a week, leaving matters for the War Cabinet to handle and he was of course always just a portal away. Samuel and Julian would stay with Lorenzo and Andrew during their honeymoon while Shyama would stay with Raphael and Simon, guarding the mansion while Magnus was away. Magnus and Alec had visited Lorenzo’s mansion with their sons several times to ensure they would be ok staying there. While Samuel had been worried about staying there at first, concerned with the new rules of the house, both boys had quickly figured out how things worked at the Rey household. Andrew’s soft manners had in particular been helpful to both boys who had been so cruelly abused by Nephilim themselves. They both adored Lucia and loved playing with Ororo who had quickly taken to them; the dragon having shown a clear tendency to protect all children as was common for Downworlder beings. They had soon loved visiting and staying there and were actively looking forward to getting spoiled for a week while Alec and Magnus went on their honeymoon.

“Are you nervous, darling?” Magnus asked when they started the dance, all eyes on them.

Silver and gold flakes were still falling slowly down over them as they danced but Magnus’ joy manifested physically thanks to his newly enhanced powers and suddenly, they were waltzing amid falling rose petals as well. Not wanting to be outdone, even from Edom, Asmodeus snapped his fingers and conjured up small red shooting stars. The shooting stars got reflected in the crystals of the dome they were dancing in, making the whole scene even more magical. As they danced Magnus unconsciously made them float a few inches above the ground, so happy he was literally making them walk on air.

“Dancing our wedding waltz while literally walking on air amid rose petals and shooting stars from the ruler of Hell? No, not at all,” Alec said softly, a hint of teasing but also nervousness in his voice as he held Magnus tight as they turned, waltzing in the air.

“Just let me lead. I’ve got you. I will never let you fall,” Magnus said warmly, tenderly, holding him close and secure.

“I know. I always do,” Alec said softly, tenderly.

Magnus smiled and unable to wait till the dance had ended he kissed Alec tenderly while they kept dancing.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus told him seriously, heartfelt.

“I love you too. Always,” Alec proclaimed happily.

After the waltz they said their farewell and portaled to a beautiful deserted beach while the sun was slowly setting, having agreed on an informal and low-key honeymoon. With a snap of his fingers they were both in shorts and t-shirts, gone were the formal attire, the crowns and everything else. Gone was the formality and rules; now it was just them. They walked hand in hand to a large villa that stood isolated by the sea. The sand was white as snow, the water was crystal clear, and the weather was warm. Magnus glamoured his cat eyes in case they ran into any Mundanes on their way to the villa. During their beach walk several dolphins came out of the water and made funny noises at them, making Alec laugh which in turn made Magnus smile. As they walked Magnus again lost some control of his new magical abilities in his happiness and rose petals and stardust fell slowly and softly over them, like their own small private clouds of happiness following them everywhere.

“Is this island for real?” Alec asked in wonder when they entered the large villa that had five bedrooms and seven bathrooms, an outdoor pool for when you couldn’t be bothered to go to the ocean and a large private garden.

“It’s the Maldives and yes but I did add some magical touches,” Magnus told him as he pulled Alec into a passionate kiss as soon as they were inside the villa.

“Stardust, rose petals…the dolphins?” Alec guessed when they pulled apart for air, his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Yes, among others. I also conjured this villa for us,” Magnus told him, nodding to the large impressive entrance hall they were standing in with a big chandelier and a large staircase leading upstairs as well as doors leading to various rooms from the entrance hall on the ground floor.

“It’s lovely,” Alec assured him.

Magnus gave hm a sexy smile as he said, “We should test all the bedrooms; one by one. Maybe I overlooked something.”

Alec grinned as Magnus released him from his embrace and instead started to drag him with him, holding his hand in his, down the hall and towards one of the rooms on the ground floor.

“Oh, I love the sound of that, husband,” Alec said joyfully as he eagerly followed.

His words made Magnus stop his quick walk towards the nearest bedroom. He turned and looked intensely at Alec.

“Say that again,” Magnus asked huskily, his voice filled with emotions.

“What?” Alec asked confused. “Husband?”

Magnus smiled, feeling the word, the title, like a caress as he said, “Yes.”

“Husband,” Alec repeated lovingly as he drew closer to Magnus, putting his arms around his neck.

“I love you so much,” Magnus said heartfelt, smiling at him.

“I love you too,” Alec said softly as he kissed him passionately.

They managed to make it to the bedroom after several more stops to kiss and grope, unable to keep their lips or hands to themselves. When they had managed to get to the foot of the bed Alec smiled and winked at Magnus as he went out of his embrace and started to kneel.

“No, darling. No kneeling tonight,” Magnus said softly, helping Alec back to his feet with a gentle hand under his right arm.

Alec looked at bit confused but compliantly went back to his feet.

“What do you wish me to do, my Prince?” Alec asked curiously but with a hint of eagerness and excitement in his voice, sure he would love whatever Magnus had in mind, going back to putting his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Anything you like,” Magnus said as he kissed him tenderly before releasing himself from his arms.

“Magnus?” Alec asked again with pleasant anticipation as Magnus crawled onto the bed, turning so he was on his back.

Magnus gave him a sexy smile as he snapped his fingers and they were both naked.

“There! We both were way too dressed,” Magnus said with a wink.

Alec blushed, still not quite comfortable being naked and on display.

“Yes, my Prince,” he said, licking his lips when he saw the beautiful man spread out on the bed before him, his arousal increasing at the sight.

“Go ahead. Do whatever you wish, darling,” Magnus encouraged, enjoying the hunger in Alec’s eyes.

“Anything, my Prince?” Alec asked with a teasing edge as he went closer to the bed, so close he could touch Magnus’ ankle if he wanted to.

Magnus smiled smugly and put his arms under his head as he said, “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked as he crawled on to the bed, sitting next to Magnus’ head and stroking his cheek.

He was aware that Magnus had had a bad past with Camille and that he had a hard time letting go of his control for several reasons. He did not want him to be uncomfortable on their wedding night just to prove a point.

“Yes, darling, I am sure,” Magnus said softly, emotionally as he took a hand to Alec’s neck and pulled him down and into a passionate kiss.

“I trust you,” Magnus told him when he let go of him, giving him a warm look.

Alec smiled at that, his heart melting with joy. Alec started to worship to his lover’s body, kissing every part of him. He started with his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks. Then he continued with his neck.

“You are so beautiful,” Alec marveled as he kissed his way down his body.

Alec was encouraged to continue his slow attack on Magnus’ body by the Warlock’s soft moans, kissing, licking and sucking as he went. Magnus quickly got erected from the erotic but agonizingly slow pace, in particular as Alec started to kiss, lick and suck around his cock, holding it in his hands to move it left and right to give himself space to suck and lick around it but otherwise ignoring it. He was paying attention to his balls and all other part of him except the part Magnus really wanted him to touch. The Warlock forced his hands behind his head, letting Alec do what he wished, letting himself enjoy the erotic slow pace his lover was setting as he explored all parts of him.

“By Edom, Alexander!” Magnus got out when Alec finally, suddenly and all at once, engulfed his cock in his warm and wet mouth, taking him all the way down to the base.

Magnus had to fist the sheets now, the sensation of being inside Alec’s mouth making him leak pre-come, the feeling in no way lessened by seeing the look of pure bliss on Alec’s face as he continued to deep throat him. He lost control of his glamour and his cat eyes were again on full display.

“I love knowing I can bring you pleasure like this,” Alec said hoarsely as he pulled off his cock for air, seeming otherwise more than happy to stay down on his cock for as long as possible.

“You sure can, darling,” Magnus got out before Alec went down on him again and Magnus was unable to say anything else, letting the sensations overtake him.

“I could do this all day,” Alec whispered, sounding wrecked from how deep he was taking him, and that fact seemed to just excite them both even more.

“I would be inclined to let you,” Magnus got out, his hands now fisting the sheets, his knuckles white from holding on so tightly as Alec went down on him again with intense fervor.

“I love your moans. I love knowing I am doing this to you,” Alec said when he pulled off his cock with a loud _pop_ , spit running from the corners of his mouth.

“Fuck! You are, darling,” Magnus got out, thinking Alec had never looked more beautiful than he did now, looking wrecked from the blowjob and still continuing on with a happy look on his face.

Magnus could feel he was getting close and so could Alec for he pulled off his cock for a moment.

“Come down my throat,” Alec asked, and Magnus almost came from that alone.

Magnus moaned as Alec took him so deep, he hit the back of his throat.

“So good. You’re so good,” Magnus whispered, fighting to hang on a bit longer, wanting to prolong the sensations.

“Yes,” Alec mumbled blissfully as he pulled a bit up for air before going back down, his own pleasure increasing at hearing the praise.

“I’m close,” Magnus warned, feeling his balls start to draw up.

Alec pulled up for a second and gave Magnus a look he could only describe as downright sinful as he pleaded in a voice wrecked from the blowjob, “Please.”

The way Alec looked at him as he went down on him again, that one word, the way he moved his tongue, the way he could feel himself down his throat…

“Fuck!” Magnus screamed as he came explosively, riding out his orgasm.

He looked down at Alec through half lid eyes as Alec eagerly swallowed everything he had been given and only reluctantly pulled off his now lax cock. Alec looked at him, blushing a bit but maintaining eye contact as he took a hand and licked and swallowed the cum that had escaped out of the corners of his mouth. Magnus moaned at the erotic sight.

“You are so beautiful when you come,” Alec told him with an awestruck expression.

Magnus smiled a bit at that, still feeling high from his orgasm.

“You always seem to think I’m beautiful,” Magnus reminded him.

Alec planted a kiss near Magnus’ right hipbone before he looked up at him with a fond expression.

“True but like this, your cat eyes on display, a smile on your face…you are free and open.”

Magnus smiled at that and reached a hand down towards him.

“Come here, darling.”

Alec took his hand and eagerly moved up and they kissed hungrily, lovingly, Magnus tasting himself on Alec’s lips.

“I love you,” Alec said when the kiss ended.

“I love you too,” Magnus said warmly.

Alec snuggled close to Magnus for a moment, Magnus closing his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. After a few moments Alec turned in his arms and looked at him, his loving smile turned devilish and teasing.

“So…when you said whatever I wish…”

“Yes?” Magnus prompted; his passion reawakened by the hidden message in Alec’s eyes.

Alec blushed but maintained eye contact as he said in a voice filled with lust, “I want to ride you.”

Magnus moaned at the very idea and gave Alec an eager but surprised look at his unusual candor.

“Fuck! Give a Warlock some warning before painting such an amazing picture in his brain,” Magnus groaned, his voice filled with desire.

Alec grinned at that but then licked his lips and stole a passionate kiss.

“I want it _now_ ,” Alec said with a sexy purr against Magnus’ ear.

Magnus groaned with desire and took a hand to Alec’s neck and pulled him into a dirty kiss filled with teeth and tongue.

“Darling, I want that too, but I need a few minutes to recover. That blowjob was explosive in more ways than one,” Magnus reminded him with desire clearly in his eyes, winking at him.

“Anything I wanted,” Alec reminded him with a sexy sulk, making Magnus laugh.

“You are insatiable,” Magnus teased when his laughter died away. He noticed the words made Alec’s newfound confidence waver a bit, so he quickly added, “I love it!”

“I know,” Alec admitted shyly with a faint blush.

Magnus smiled warmly; his eyes filled with passion.

“Well? Do some work then. My magic will do the rest,” Magnus said seductively as he took a hand to the back of Alec’s back, guiding his head back to his slowly reawaking cock.

“Yes,” Alec said eagerly.

As soon as Alec took Magnus half-hard cock into his mouth and went up and down on it a few times Magnus added some magic to his rising desire and his cock quickly went to full hardness again.

“Just like that. Such a good boy for me,” Magnus praised as Alec repeated his blowjob skills from earlier, making Magnus fight to hold on and remind himself Alec had wanted to ride him.

“I love when you say that,” Alec admitted when he pulled off his cock for a moment, moaning a bit in pleasure at the words.

“I know. I mean it. You’re…. fuck!” Magnus started to say when Alec with a wicked gleam in his eyes took him so deep, he hit the back of his throat, making Magnus fist the sheets again and making him unable to say anything further.

“Andrew once told me I would find power on my knees,” Alec told him hoarsely after bopping up and down on his cock a few times, drawing pleasurable moans from Magnus.

“Ah! So…Ah…. did you?” Magnus got out, trying to focus on the conversation but damn, was that hard to do when Alec was doing the things he was doing with his mouth and lips and fuck!

“Very much so,” Alec said with a seductive wink before he took him deep once more.

“Oh,” Magnus moaned, fighting not to thrust up into Alec’s mouth.

It took a few seconds for Magnus to register that Alec had pulled away from his cock and he fought to focus on his words as he spoke.

“Can you do the magic thing?” Alec asked a bit shyly, waving a hand at Magnus’ very erect cock, blushing a bit, unable to quite say it despite his newfound sexual confidence.

“Magic thing?” Magnus asked, his brain clouded with lust. Then his mind caught up with him, “Oh, lube. Yes.” He snapped his fingers and his cock was now lubed up and ready. “There.”

“Just like that,” Alec said satisfied as he went on his knees, positioning himself just above Magnus’ cock, holding it to align it properly with his hole.

“You sure you’re ok doing this? I can stretch you a bit first,” Magnus asked with a hint of concern.

“I am not that tight after what we did yesterday,” Alec reminded him with a sexy wink.

“Oh, yeah,” Magnus agreed, his desire flaring at the reminder.

“Besides…I like when it burns a bit,” Alec told him in a deep tone filled with lust, blushing a bit as he admitted it.

“Wow!” Magnus got out when Alec sank all the way down on him at once.

Alec winced a bit at the pleasure-pain of the burn.

“So good. So full,” Alec got out as he was fully down, staying down for a few moments, getting used to the stretch.

“You feel amazing around my cock,” Magnus praised, forcing himself not to move even though Alec’s tight heat felt amazing around him.

Alec looked at Magnus with lust clouded eyes as he said, “You said anything.”

“Yes,” Magnus nodded, his brain clouded with lust. “Anything.”

“What if I want to fuck myself on your cock, ride you hard and milk you for all your worth?” Alec asked in a sexy voice, almost able to look at him as he said it, blushing slightly.

Magnus’ cock twitched at the words and he moaned at the mental image.

“Damn! Whoever taught you to talk dirty needs a reward!” Magnus got out, fisting the sheets even harder as Alec hadn’t said he wanted his hands elsewhere and tonight was all about Alec.

“It is actually Izzy’s wedding present for you,” Alec told him with a wink as he pulled up a bit, only to slam back down on Magnus’ cock with a sexy moan.

“Fuck!” Magnus got out as Alec started to move. “Remind me to…. fuck…ah…. send her…something. Anything,” Magnus babbled, his brain disappearing in a haze of desire.

“I love how you stretch me. I feel so full, so completely _owned_ by you. I love it,” Alec said in a low and husky voice as he started to pick up speed, riding him faster and faster.

“I love feeling you, being inside of you,” Magnus got out, fighting with all his might not to flip them around so he could fuck into Alec hard and fast.

“Fuck, darling!” Magnus moaned as Alec leaned his head back and was clearly enjoying fucking himself on his cock. If that wasn’t the sexiest sight ever!

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Alec screamed as he rode his lover hard and fast, going up and down at an increasingly fast pace.

“You look so amazing, lost in pleasure,” Magnus got out, admiring Alec’s body, his desire so clearly and wantonly on display. It was intoxicating to say the least to have a lover that wanted him this much.

“More! More!” Alec pleaded as he looked at him again, his eyes almost black with need and lust.

“Fuck, yes!” Magnus got out as he moved his pelvis, meeting each of Alec’s thrusts with a hard thrust of his hips, slamming up into him.

“Yes!” Alec screamed, leaning his head back in pleasure once more.

“I’m…I’m close,” Magnus warned as he thrust up into him again.

“Come in me! I want to feel you,” Alec begged in a voice filled with desire.

“Fuck,” Magnus got out, reaching for Alec’s cock, leaking pre-come against his stomach.

“No, leave it,” Alec asked, and Magnus stopped his hand, looking questioning at him. Alec blushed but still managed to give him a sexy look as he said, “I want you to come in me and then use magic to get hard again and come inside me again, coming with me.”

Magnus almost came from hearing that.

“Damn,” was all Magnus managed to get out.

“More! Harder! I want to feel you,” Alec demanded as Magnus moved in tune with him, slamming hard and fast up into him, making them both moan with desire.

After a few more hard and deep thrusts Magnus started to shake, indicating his orgasm was near.

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed as he came deep inside of him.

Completely spent Magnus fell back against the bed, smiling stupidly. Alec stilled his movements and put his hands on Magnus’ chest, looking down at him.

“You ok?” Alec asked with more teasing than real concern, knowing he was.

Magnus grinned at him, endorphins still running through him, making him feel high.

“Yes. I am not using magic to hold back, only to get hard again, so my brain is a bit hazy,” Magnus told him letting himself enjoy his high.

Alec smiled devilishly as he leaned down and whispered into Magnus’ ear, “Fuck me till I come untouched. I want to come just from feeling you pound into me.”

Magnus groaned, his cock trying to reawaken from hearing that but unable to do much without him adding some magic.

“Fuck! You will be the death of me, Alexander,” Magnus growled in a voice filled with lust.

“But what a way to go,” Alec teased as he sat up again.

“So true,” Magnus agreed, smiling almost drunkenly at his lover.

“Are you recovered enough, or do you need more recovery time here in your old age?” Alec teased, a hint of a challenge in his eyes.

Magnus’ cat eyes gleamed as he warned, “I will show you old.”

Using magic, he quickly switched them, his cock still inside Alec but with him now on top. Alec laughed as he landed on his back. Magnus used magic to make himself hard again, enjoying Alec’s moans when he felt him expand inside of him. Deciding to give his lover what he wanted Magnus started to fuck into him fast, hard and deep, using magic to add extra power to each of his thrusts.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed as Magnus started to pump into him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure and his nails left scratches on Magnus’ back.

“So good for me,” Magnus praised as he kept fucking into him, enjoying that he was able to give Alec that blissed out look on his face.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alec screamed, his eyes getting hazy with desire and his cock leaking pre-come.

“You feel amazing around my cock,” Magnus mumbled.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed, the praise adding to his pleasure.

“I can feel you are getting close,” Magnus told him, feeling it through their newly created blood bond.

Normally the feelings were not that profound but when they both lost control they could drown in each other’s passion.

“Fuck! Yes,” Alec eagerly agreed as he looked at Magnus with lust-filled eyes. Alec moaned in pleasure when Magnus fucked into him again before he added, “Need a bit more to tip over.”

“You are perfect like this, all caught up in your own pleasure. I love I can give you this,” Magnus told him in a voice filled with love and passion.

“Yes,” Alec got out, the praise helping to push him further towards the brink.

Knowing what Alec needed to tip over Magnus fucked him particularly hard and deep as he said, “I love how you feel around me when you come. Be a good boy and come for me now, Alexander and push me over with you. Come now!”

Magnus’ words, his praise, the order…it was enough to push Alec over the edge.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled as he came explosively all over their stomachs, sinking boneless and spent down on the bed with a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Damn!” Magnus got out as he came again inside his angel, pushed over by how Alec’s body tightened around his cock and the aftershocks through their blood bond from Alec’s intense orgasm.

Magnus mentally thanking Warlock stamina and magic for his third soul shaking orgasm of the night; and they were only on bedroom number one! Magnus decided for bedroom number two it was time to play with Nephilim runes and see how many orgasms he could get out of his angel in one sitting.

Magnus managed to stay upright on shaky hands till he pulled out as carefully as he could and laid on his side next to Alec. Alec turned and smiled at him.

“You ok?” Alec asked with a sexy wink, stroking his cheek tenderly.

“Yes. That was amazing,” Magnus said lovingly. He snapped his fingers, cleaning them up and added, “There, cleaned up.”

“I love you,” Alec told him lovingly as he stole a lazy kiss, still feeling high from his orgasm.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and a blanket was over them both. Alec snuggled close, putting his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus assured him tenderly.

He conjured a glass of juice and handed it to Alec. “Here, pet.”

“Thank you,” Alec said with a soft smile as he dutifully took the glass and emptied it.

“I will always take care of you,” Magnus assured him affectionately as he made the glass magically disappear again.

Alec smiled happily at hearing that as he snuggled close once more, putting his head back against Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus put his arms around him, holding him safe and close.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a loving and warm smile on his lips and in his words, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

“I think for bedroom number two we should experiment with Nephilim stamina and endurance runes and see how many orgasms I can get from you,” Magnus whispered seductively against Alec’s ear, explaining his plan to him.

Alec moaned at the mental image Magnus’ words created in his mind.

“Fuck,” Alec got out and if he hadn’t just come he would have gotten hard from hearing that.

Magnus grinned smugly at him and Alec snuggled even closer as he proclaimed happily, “This is going to be the most amazing week of my life.”

“Our honeymoon can last as long as you wish,” Magnus assured him, kissing the top of his head.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, turning in his arms to look at him curiously.

“With my new powers I can slow time for us so our one week can be months,” Magnus explained lovingly.

Alec grinned at that as he said, “Wow. Sounds amazing.”

“It does indeed,” Magnus agreed with a wide smile.

Alec drew invisible patterns on Magnus’ chest with a finger, feeling like he was floating, his system flooded with love for his Prince, his husband.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to this deal with me. It is the best thing I have ever done in my life,” Alec told him warmly, seriously.

Magnus stroked his cheek tenderly as he said heartfelt, “Thank you for your submission, for being my consort, for loving me. To me, you are perfect.”

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, shyly, blushing a bit and avoiding his eyes.

Magnus took a hand under his chin and turned his face, so they were eye to eye again.

“You really are,” Magnus said sincerely.

Alec smiled warmly as he said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. For eternity,” Magnus swore as he kissed him tenderly.

“For eternity,” Alec agreed when they pulled apart, smiling happily.

They fell asleep like that, Alec snuggled close against Magnus’ chest, both smiling all throughout the night. Magnus was so happy some of his magic reacted during the night and made fireworks, shooting stars and rose petals fall like snow all over the Maldives, all throughout the night. How this had happened would remain a beloved unsolved mystery for the Mundanes.

Magnus and Alec tested all the bedrooms, several times, and quite a few other rooms in the villa too. They returned after one week had passed for everyone else while almost two months had passed for them, having spent that time travelling all over the world together.

Of all the wedding presents the Prince had gotten Izzy’s would remain his favorite. However, his father’s gift was a close second. When they returned home, they saw that Asmodeus had resurrected Cerberus and sent the Hellhound back topside to return to guarding the Prince and his family.

Over the years the Shadow World changed for the better as the scars from the War healed. Jace and Clary married and had several children. Lorenzo and Andrew would adopt another girl years later. Simon and Raphael had as the only couple adopted a Mundane who in his twenties asked to become a Daylighter. Simon and Raphael would years later adopt a little Mundane girl who would choose likewise when she was old enough.

Magnus and Alec adopted two children more, one of them a girl. Izzy did indeed gift her King many beautiful children. The Seelie King had only one daughter though who got spoiled rotten by her brothers and whom he had a special fondness for due to her similarity to her mother. The immortal King named her as his successor should he ever perish with the full support of his sons.

Many years later, after Max had gained immortality, he developed a love-hate on-off again fling with Madzie that lasted for over two hundred years, both of them having other lovers in between. Just as their indecisiveness was about to drive their families crazy, the two of them announced their intention to marry, doing so a few months later, having finally figured out that they loved and needed each other more than anyone else in this world.

As time passed Valentine and his War became a footnote in history.

Magnus ruled the Shadow World with Alec by his side, leading his people to a new era of peace, prosperity and wealth. The story of Magnus and Alec became the love story of the ages and an inspiration for all. As Alec would remark to his Prince years later; who would have thought giving up control could ever bring about so much control, so much change?

The power of kneeling, the faith Izzy, Andrew and Alec had shown, in being able to give that gift, had turned out to be so powerful it had changed the Shadow World for the better. Alec had always wanted to change the world and with his tolerance and his compassion, his love and his understanding, he had done just that.

Forever.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus crowning Alec was inspired by Napoleon crowning Joséphine himself and was strongly inspired by the painting "Coronation of Napoleon" by Jacques-Louis David from 1807 (first shown in 1808).  
> What a ride this story has been. I started this story 2019-11-20 and it is ending now, 2020-06-13. So almost 7 months with this story. It is my longest story to date as well as the story I have done with the most sex scenes in it. ;)  
> Thanks so much to my beta readers and my editor as well as readers who has helped me improve the story in various ways.  
> Special thanks to readers who left kudos and comments along the way. You guys motivated me to continue and to finish this story. So thank you so much!  
> If you have enjoyed this story please do let me know by leaving kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy).  
> If you liked this story I suggest subscribing to my channel as I am planning another long novel with themes close to this one. I plan I will start posting it in a few weeks. If you enjoyed this story you will likely like other of my stories in this fandom so go check them out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
